Flor Artificial
by Kuraudea
Summary: Lo que el empresario Brief consideró como un desahogo, será el mayor problema que le nublará la vista en su vida personal. Desencadenándose dudas, inseguridades y mentiras. En medio de dos paradojas se verá involucrado y tendrán que decidir qué es lo que hará. ¿Tomará la decisión correcta? [Trunks x Marron] [Trunks x Mai] [UA][TERMINADO] ¡CAP FINAL UP!¡Gracias por todo!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y creación del Señor Akira Toriyama._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Flor Artificial**

 **.**

 **.**

 _by_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _El espejo, es el verdugo cruel del ser humano. Es el que sentencia, el que se encarga de conectar el subconsciente con nuestras acciones; buenas o malas. En esa intimidad frente al cristal, brota la conciencia del hombre, se da pie al análisis, se viaja a lo más profundo de los sentires que nos martirizan causando cicatrices en el alma que, con el paso del tiempo forman dolorosas llagas en nuestro interior. Y duelen, duelen bastante._

 _Se puede fingir delante de la gente, ignorar, dibujar una sonrisa falsa en los labios, menguar el dolor y salir libre de sospecha bajo los ojos del prójimo. Ser dementes, y pensar con la embriaguez de la situación que todo está bien._

 _Pero NO frente al espejo._

 _No frente a uno mismo._

 _Porque se ve la realidad, se ve la mentira a flote, se ve el engaño disfrazado con sonrisas que se manifiestan día a día con buenos gestos, hacia las personas que se dice que «amamos» y que por sobre todo, jamás seríamos capaces de herir. Pero, ¿En verdad nunca se podrá lastimar a alguien de los tuyos?_

 _—¿Esto, está bien?._

 _Era la pregunta clave que jamás lo dejaría en paz, apareciendo siempre en los momentos turbios del pecado._

 _Pero por desgracia cedía, siempre lo hacía aunque luchara por controlar sus retorcidos impulsos, flaqueaba como si recibiera un golpe bajo que descubriera su mayor debilidad. Quizás, lo hacía con todas las intenciones, engañándose a sí mismo. Era un maldito dilema, porque quería y no quería a la vez, o eso intentaba aparentar._

 _Sus oídos se hacían sordos cada noche para ignorar esa letal interrogante que, cada vez se escuchaba muy a lo lejos, como los ecos entre las montañas, cada vez menos intensos y poco entendibles. Pero él le ignoraba, cerrarba los ojos para dormir y soñaba con el amor que conquistó frente al espejo mientras se culpaba al percibir el calor de su compañera de cama._

 _Vivimos para ser felices, entonces, ¿Por qué martirizarnos con algo que nos gusta? ¿Realmente estamos prohibidos hacia otros?_

 _—Nadie pertenece cien por ciento a NADIE._

 _En teoría, se es libre para hacer lo que se plazca, o eso se supone._

 _Pero no. No siempre._

 _El prejuicio hace de las suyas, corta la motivación con filosas dagas. Detiene, predispone y lo que se cree que está bien, resulta estar mal ante las normas sociales._

 ** _..._**

 _Sus manos, abordaban una vez más, una cintura que no era la de su mujer. Prometiéndose a sí mismo que sería la última vez, pero, al probar otra piel se es difícil parar, es difícil frenarse. Existe el riesgo, el deseo y una venda gruesa que cubre a los ojos manchándolos de conveniencia. Y hace ver, una perspectiva a como mejor favorezca a la situación._

 _—No, no está bien. Sin embargo, no puedo parar._

 _Él frente al espejo, se aferraba a su flor artificial. Le besaba el cuello decorado con perlas negras. Un gusto muy anticuado, pero único en ella. Y ahí, estaban ellos, frente al verdugo. Debatiendo entre la razón, el prejuicio y el deseo._

 _El joven azul, sombrío y seductor, se sumergió en el entallado vestido rojo escarlata de su flor artificial._

 _Y el veredicto final dictó la tercer opción._

 _El deseo._

 _»Una vez más, por favor..._

 _—Vénguese conmigo._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**  
_

* * *

 ** _Hola amigos n_n_**

 _Pues verán, no me resistir en empezar mi nueva historia jaja. Me adelanto en dejarles al menos el Prólogo, espero me de tiempo de subir dos capítulos. El tema que vamos a abordar en esta historia va ser bastante complejo, un triangulo amoroso, ¿Cuántos capítulos serán? aun no lo sé, pero tal vez entre 6 a 10 como máximo, es un estimado, puesto que todavía no tengo bien estructurado el esquema general de la historia. Aun estoy pendiente con un One Shot, así que espero también publicarlo pronto, ahora por el momento lo frené porque no hace un día desempolvé esta historia que tenia desde hace meses archivada y me dije "¿Y si me adelanto un poco y la voy publicando? jaja Y aquí me tienen. Espero que sea de total agrado._

 _Nos vemos pronto en el primer capítulo._

 ** _Con cariño:_**

 ** _Kuraudea._**

* * *

 **18/Octubre/2016**

Di **NO ** al plagio.

Respetemos los derechos del autor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flor Artificial**

 **.**

 **.**

 _By_

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **El primer pétalo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Tú eres como una flor artificial—dirigió su mirada azul en ella—Ese será tu sobrenombre de ahora en adelante._

 _—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?—preguntó la mujer entre parpadeos._

 _Él sonrió._

 _—Eres hecha por el hombre y no por la naturaleza. Porque los «Flores» simbolizan vida. Sabes,cuando florecen renuevan su existencia._

 _—No tengo nada parecido a una flor, Señor._

 _—A una natural, no. Pero a una Flor Artifical, sí._

 _—Pero..._

 _—Mi único consejo para ti, es que vivas. Trata de ser más relajada. Y ah, háblame de «tu»..._

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de la alarma sonó como de costumbre a las 6:00 am. Les avisaba a sus dueños que era la hora exacta de levantarse, alistarse y cumplir sus obligaciones laborales. Dos cuerpos sumergidos entre sábanas blancas; el de un hombre y una mujer. Se resistían al llamado matutino, pero el espantoso ruido, les taladraba la cabeza. En tanto, el brazo del joven, se impulsó por mera inercia hacia la mesa de noche, guiándose por el sonido.

Deslizó su dedo en la pantalla táctil del aparato y lo hizo callar.

—Al fin un poco de paz—susurró el muchacho con pereza.

Cuando se cumplió su objetivo de silenciar su móvil, por su mente pasó la típica frase de cada inicio de semana:

 _»Cinco minutos más, por favor._

Y eso era lo que quería, seguir durmiendo, pero, una angelical voz no lo permitió.

—Levántate, se te hará tarde. No seas testarudo, Trunks.

Un gran bostezo proviniente de él, retumbó la habitación.

—¡Está bien, está bien!—talló su rostro.

—Anda—ordenó.

—Marron, ¿Qué te cuesta despertarme con más dulzura?

—No me cuesta, lo sabes. Pero de ser así, creo que nunca despertarías—rió.

—No sé, que tal un «¡Buenos días, príncipe!» darme un beso en la mejilla y prepárame un rico desayuno mientras yo sigo reposando en la cama.

—Lo que usted ordene, majestad—contestó la chica rubia con una pizca de ironía.

Él lo supo. Pues la conocía tan bien.

—¿No es una genial idea?—continuó fastidiando— Mi futura esposa Marron Jinzo de Brief O ¿Quitamos el Jinzo y sólo lo dejamos como Marron Brief? ¿Cuál te gusta más, eh?

—Hoy es un día importante, lo sabes. Y nada está dicho aún «Trunks Jinzo» —soltaron una carcajada— Si faltas esta noche, ¡Juro que te mato! Yo también puedo tener poderes ocultos ¿Me oíste?

— ¿Acaso me azotaras con uno de tus libros? —esbozó burlesco.

—¡Eso y más, Trunks! Anda, vete a bañar—le empujó de la cama.

Sin más, el empresario se fue directo al baño cubriéndose con una de las sábanas.

Ambos chicos llevaban de la mano una fuerte relación de 4 años aproximadamente. Al inicio del último año (el cuarto) habían decidido vivir juntos como pareja en un departamento en el mero corazón de la Capital del Oeste. Trunks a sus 30 años de edad, era el presidente actual de la Corporación Cápsula. Llevaba alrededor de cinco años al mando. Por lo tanto, Marron de 26, era encargada de la Biblioteca Pública de la ciudad.

La gente que les conocía, les admiraba bastante por la solidez de su relación. En las reuniones familiares con los Guerreros Z, siempre salía a relucir la simpatía que emanaban por estar juntos. Brillaban como el propio sol. No faltaban frases como _«Qué bueno que Trunks esté con una chica que conoce de años»_ Eso era remarcado por Bulma y Milk. Sin embargo, Krillin y No. 18, se sentían tranquilos porque sabían que Trunks era un buen muchacho para su princesa.

Para el joven, Marron, representaba su TODO. Era su alegría, su par, aquel lado tierno de su ser. Era su mundo, su ángel caído del cielo. Le encantaba «esa» ternura de su mujer. Nunca había amado con tanta intensidad, con tanta libertad. Se sentía un hombre pleno en todo aspecto. Pues era exitoso, amaba y era feliz al lado de la rubia.

—¡Truuuuunkss, a desayunar!—gritó la chica desde la cocina quien preparaba el desayuno.

Si algo distinguía a Marron, era que contaba con la gran virtud de ser puntual. Ella desde hace rato se había alistado, vestida con su uniforme de diario, (falda y saco). Para no ensuciarlo, se había colocado un mandil rosa pastel que tenia colada la imagen de unos coquetos gatos.

—¡Dame un segundo, amor!— contestó desde la habitación.

Mientras tanto, frente al espejo apretaba su corbata. Luego peinó con los dedos su húmeda cabellera, un poco perfume y listo, se fue directo a la cocina.

 **...**

Sin darse el tiempo de saborear los alimentos, el joven azul comía a prisas, puesto que ya se encontraba muy corto de tiempo.

—Siempre a las carreras, Trunks ¿Qué harías sin mí? —expresó entre risas la rubia quien bebía a sorbos un café..

—¡Efectivamente, que haría sin ti mi amor!

Al terminar de desayunar, ambos salieron del departamento. Abordaron el convertible color plateado que era su vehículo del diario. Mientras Trunks conducía, daban su cotidiano recorrido de todos los días. Después de cuatro manzanas y como mil semáforos en rojo, llegaron a la primera parada: La Biblioteca.

Un beso tierno fue necesario para despedirse y desearse suerte en su día.

—Te veo en la noche, linda —le dijo a la chica desde la ventana del coche.

—Recuerda la cena de esta noche, ¿Si? No quieres que llegues tardes, Trunks.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes estaré puntual.

El muchacho siguió su camino, mientras la chica le dio la espalda, subió unos largos escalones y finalmente entró a la biblioteca.

En esa noche se comprometerían para casarse. Y así, fijarían fecha para su próximo matrimonio. A Marron le entusiasmaba mucho el hecho de que pronto sería; marido y mujer, pues estando juntos desde hace 4 años, consideraba prudente llegar a la siguiente base en su relación.

 _»Cosas de mujeres—era lo que pensaba Trunks de las bodas._

 **...**

Poco más de media hora hizo el empresario para llegar a su recinto laboral: La Corporación Cápsula.

Bajó del coche, entró por la puerta principal del prominente edificio.

Él siempre tan radiante junto con el traje gris que portaba. Proyectaba cierta sensatez, tal y como el propio Dr. Brief lo hacía.

Su meta, era ser como su abuelo o mejor que éste. A su paso, saludaba a los empleados con los se topaba entre los pasillos. Accedió al elevador, marcó su destino y ascendió hasta llegar al piso 40, lugar exacto donde se encontraba su lujosa oficina. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador se fue de largo, no sin antes saludar a su secretaria con gentileza.

—Buenos días, Rita.

—Buenls días, Señor Brief.

Finalmente, se filtró a su lugar de trabajo. Se sentó sobre su silla y se dispuso a trabajar.

Entre contratos y documentos que firmar, hizo que la mañana se le fuera en un suspiro, afortunadamente. Para él, era mejor mantenerse ocupado, sino se sentía abordado por una gran ansiedad que le provocaban ganas de escaparse de la oficina.

El intercomunicador del teléfono, sonó. Trunks, lo alcanzó estirando su brazo y contestó.

—¿Si?

—Discúlpe, Señor Brief. Pero, el joven Son Goten aguarda aquí afuera.

—Adelante, hazlo pasar Rita, por favor.—indicó.

—Como usted ordene, señor.

—Gracias.

En menos de diez segundos las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de par en par.

—¡BUENOS DÍAS, SEÑOR BRIEF! —expresó el chico con ímpetu.

Goten, vestía con pantalón negro y una camisa blanca manga larga. Su cuello, era adornado por una bufanda roja, mientras en los brazos, llevaba unos planos enrollados. Antes de tomar asiento y con la simpatía que lo distinguía tarareó con entusiasmo la marcha nupcial.

— ¡Ta,ta,ta, taaaan! ¡Ta,ta,ta, taaaan! —se carcajeó de la risa, Trunks inevitablemente hizo lo mismo desde el escritorio.

—¡Eres un tonto, Son Goten! —le señaló la silla, invitándole a sentarse.

—Di lo quieras, Trunks. Solo sé que a partir de ésta noche ¡Tus días están contados, eh! —se burló.

—¡NI ME LO DIGAS!

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres casarte con la señorita Marron Jinzo? —metía cizaña.

—¡Claro que sí! Y eso te consta, infeliz. Pero, no sé, veo todo como un tanto innecesario. Digo, cuatro años de relación, un año viviendo juntos. Por mi está de más el acto. En fin, ¡Cosas de mujeres! Supongo que todas sueñan con el día su boda, ¿No?. Aunque créeme, eso de las bodas es una maldita burocracia.—frotó su frente con fastidio y el menor de los dos reía desde su lugar— Cambiando de tema ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Si, aquí están —desenrolló los planos sobre el escritorio— me hiciste viajar exclusivamente a la Capital del Norte para poder sacar tu pedido.

El joven Son era graduado en ingeniería Civil. Normalmente, trabajaba ajeno a las empresas como elemento externo. Se afiliaba por proyectos o por medio de contratos. Sólo era cuestión de contactarlo para él ofrecer sus servicios especializados a diferentes usuarios. Trunks, por su parte, se sentía tranquilo que su mejor amigo le estuviera ayudando con el nuevo proyecto que llevaría a cabo.

—¿Y es grande? — preguntó, el presidente.

—Si bastante, Trunks. El terreno es bastante amplio. Además, cuenta también con una edificación —señaló el plano.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y segundos después regresaron su vista a los trazos.

La especialidad de Trunks, no era en sí la ingeniería, pero la entendía. A diferencia de Goten, tuvo que prepararse en varias ramas. No por algo era el CEO de tan grande compañía. Era alguien con suma preparación.

—...Entiendo —suspiró.

—Trunks, sé que esto es importante para ti. Pero ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Y no años atrás? o en otras fechas— cuestionó intrigado al tiempo que cruzó los brazos.—No comprendo.

—¡LO SÉ!—quitó sus lentes, los arrojó sobre él escritorio—Pero entiende que si no lo hago ahora. Nunca lo haré. Y sabes que tengo que hacerlo. Lo sabes, es algo prometí.

—Hermano, ¿Sabes cuánto conlleva todo esto? Ve a tú alrededor, estamos en los últimos meses del año, tus empleados no se dan abasto con tanto trabajo. Está cerca tu compromiso y tu próxima boda. Además, la edificación está bastante deteriorada. Invertirías mucho dinero, fuera de eso, ocuparás personal. Por ingeniero civil no te quedarás atrás, yo mismo podría ayudarte. Pero, harían falta obreros, diseñadores de interiores y gráficos, ingenieros eléctricos para hacer funcionar todo. Además de un supervisor de obra.

—¿Y si buscamos una compañía externa? —sugirió el presidente— Goten, tú tienes buenas relaciones ¿Conoces de alguna? —preguntó—. Además, por la supervisada, despreocúpate. Yo mismo me haré cargo de eso, no sé, podría ir y venir, o en todo caso pondría al vicepresidente Domm en la oficina a cubrirme para poder viajar, con la ayuda de Rita él podrá con el trabajo de la Corporación.

—Buscaré opciones, Trunks. Trataré de conseguir buenas sugerencias de compañías colaboradoras.

—Eso me parece bien.

—¿Cuándo deseas empezar?

—Siendo optimista que no pase de la próxima semana.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que recuerdo—sostenía su barbilla con expresión pensativa— Conocí a una maestra muy buena en la facultad. La señorita Violet Ribbon, digo, ya no da clases pero profesa aún con su propia compañía. Se encargan de ayudar a grandes proyectos como el nuestro, veré si la puedo contactar. Tengo entendido que su equipo trabaja excelente.

—Haz lo posible, les pagaré bien. Recibirán lo justo, lo prometo — se levantó entusiasmado del asiento.

—Bueno, veremos qué podemos hacer. No te quito más el tiempo —se levantó Goten, estrechó el hombro de su amigo desde el otro extremo del escritorio— Nos vemos en la noche «chico prometido» —rió.

—Idiota.—rió junto con él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A solas, en la intimidad de su oficina, se dirigió a la gran ventana que le regalaba una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

Suspiró.

Pues sentir la frescura del viento era relajante.

Su lacia cabellera era manipulada por el oleaje del exterior. El clima estaba entre las estaciones de Otoño-Invierno. Fue así, que del bolsillo del pantalón, sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y su vista azul se perdió en el horizonte de los matices del Sol. Al expulsar la primera bocanada de humo blanco pensó para sí mismo:

 _»Lo lograré abuelo._

 _El joven azul, antes de ser presidente de la Corporación, acostumbraba casi todos los días visitar al abuelo Brief en su habitación. Éste, con bastantes años encima era sentenciado a sondas, aparatos y a una mascarilla que le suministraba oxígeno a diario. Todas las tardes por lo general, le contaba a su nieto historias, anécdotas de su vida y todo sobre su experiencia en la rama tecnológica. Pero como toda platica, siempre terminaban riendo juntos por cualquier cosa. Eran ratos amenos e inolvidables._

 _En una de sus visitas, el abuelo Brief se sinceró con Trunks sobre un sueño que anhelaba y qué bien sabía que no sería capaz de cumplir por él mismo. El chico, era su último granito de esperanza para lograrlo. Le contó el gran sueño que tenía de expandirse sobre las diferentes Capitales. Especialmente quería abrir una Sede en la Capital del Norte._

 _»¿La Capital del Norte, abuelo?_

 _«Así es, mi muchacho._

 _Como era de saberse, el Dr. Brief gozaba de una gran humildad, quería así, ser generador de nuevas fuentes de empleos, poner sus productos a la facilidad de sus consumidores. Y así, evitarse la molestia de tener exportar tanta mercancía hacia aquellos lados. Entre sus pláticas le comentó, que tiempo atrás, había adquirido una propiedad de enorme magnitud junto con una vieja edificación. Le hizo prometer al chico que cuando se sintiera con la capacidad y la experiencia necesaria, cumpliría su anhelo._

 _»Te lo prometo, abuelo._

 _Al lapso de una semana, el Dr. Brief para desgracia de sus seres queridos, falleció. Trunks, tras ser el más afectado de todos, se derrumbó. Le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma la partida de su abuelo. Pero el tiempo, se encargó de sanar un poco su afligido espíritu. Por desgracia, cosas de esa escala no se olvidan con facilidad, más tratándose de un ser querido. La promesa, sin embargo, quedó latente hasta el día de hoy._

Otra bocanada de humo blanco volvía a escaparse de su boca y profirió por última vez con la vista al cielo:

—Te lo prometo, abuelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«¡Buenos días, Capital del Oeste!»— dijo, el locutor de la radio._

—¡Buenos días!— contestó desde su escritorio, una chica madura de cabellos cortos de color lila.

—Nunca cambias, Violet. Siempre le contestas al locutor, como si éste te escuchará.

—Vamos, no seas amargada, Mai.

Polaris y asociados eran una compañía externa inaugurada por la propia Violet Ribbon. Ésta, se dedicaba a prestar sus servicios a obras y/o construcciones de grandes o pequeñas empresas.

El lugar de trabajo era pequeño, acogedor. Era el cuarto piso de un edificio viejo, situado justo en el centro de la ciudad. Las paredes eran decoradas por ladrillos rojos, un estilo entre moderno y barroco. Ellas, gozaban de una gran vista matutina, un ventanal adornaba su recinto laboral que quedaba justamente en dirección de un espectacular de anuncios. Si fijaban su vista, a lo lejos, se distinguía el alto edifico de la Corporación Cápsula. A un costado de la entrada, estaba incrustada una escalera de caracol, ésta tenía acceso a un segundo piso, que por lo general, lo tomaban de almacén para guardar sus planos. En una de las paredes estaba un pizarrón, continuando así, un calendario, cuadros de la ciudad de Nueva York, percheros, un mundo de archiveros y un letrero luminoso que decía "Hard Rock"

 _«Queridos tele-escuchas hacemos una pausa y volvemos. Los dejo con esta espectacular canción: Hadashi no Megami»_

 _«¡Oh , mi diosa de pies descalzos! Usted no tiene que ocultar sus cicatrices , todo está bien._

 _Sus ojos brillantes saben todo sobre el dolor ,no hay necesidad de frenarse ahora»_

Mai, quitó los anteojos que decoraban sus ojos. Normalmente los usaba de ves en cuando, eso de hacer planos, con el tiempo perjudica a la vista. Recargó los antebrazos en su escritorio personal, sus manos apretaban una taza humeante de café. Sin más, se perdió al escuchar la letra de la canción. Cada vez que el locutor de la radio, complacía con la canción de «Hadashi no Megami», Violet la cantaba a todo pulmón y subía el nivel del volumen a lo máximo.

—¡Adoro esa canción!

 _«¿Hasta dónde tiene que correr para cumplir con esa cierta persona?_

 _Sin darse cuenta, usted está buscando un «tal» para su ternura_

 _En lugar de mostrar fuerza falsa , ¿Por qué no abrazar a alguien con fuerza?_

 _Eso es mejor que los que tienen mucho tiempo libre y aun así, abandonan a los seres queridos»_

A quien rayos quería engañar, Mai, también amaba esa canción. Cada estrofa era dedicada a reanimar a una mujer que sufría por causa de un mal amor. Era un hombre joven que demostraba con cariño y bellas palabras que si ese «otro» no te valoró, ahí estaba él para hacerlo.

Era bella súplica cantada.

 _«Encuentra tu felicidad que no será arrastrada por el viento_

 _¡No llores, mi diosa de pies descalzos! Usted no tiene que llorar sola, todo está bien_

 _En el fondo de su corazón, ¿A quién le está usted sonriendo?_

 _¿Quiero tirar ese llanto, cerca de mi hombro?»_

Esa era su parte favorita. Además, también el cantante le daba cierta énfasis a la letra con su bella voz.

Los orbes negros, buscaban su reflejo en el café. Se observó por minutos con la canción en sus oídos. Y de momento se cuestionó varias cosas, entre ellas, aquella pregunta que le perturbaba desde hacía años.

¿Era mayor?

Sí, lo era, pero tampoco una anciana, era una mujer madura que estaba en su punto. Tal vez su oficio hacía que no vistiera muy femenina, pero era una mujer linda, conservada, y más para sus prontos 41 años de edad que portaba con dignidad. Pero a ella le costaba horrores aceptarlo. Y ahí, era cuando su compañera de trabajo Violet, le taladraba al oído con lo mismo.

 _»Eres bella! ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo? Mira tu rostro, Mai. No hay manchas, no hay arrugas. Yo veo a una hermosa mujer, de bellísimos ojos, nariz pequeña y labios rojos, ¡INTELIGENTE! ¡Caray!, quiérete un poco, Mai, reconcíliate con el espejo._

 _«Reconcíliate con el espejo»_

¿Cuándo podría hacerlo? Sonaba fácil, quería hacerlo, intentar de nuevo «algo» con algún hombre y no funcionaba. Iba a cumplir exactamente dos años que se condenó, se exilió del placer, del sentir y todo lo relacionado con el amor. En su ser, aún quedaban secuelas de la peor mancha negra que permanecía en sus venas recorriéndola, y activándose cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Verse al espejo era como recordar todo. El recuerdo del pasado, el mayor asesino con nombre y apellido.

 _»Tal vez, si quizás, ese infeliz nunca hubiera apareci..._

 _»¡Ring!¡Ring! — sonó el teléfono y la reflexión se esfumó de su mente._

De nueva cuenta tenía que volver a la realidad, a la sonrisa fingida, al típico, «Estoy bien»

Se bajó el volumen de la radio y la jefa Violet, contestó.

—Polaris, buenos días.

—¿Maestra Violet Ribbon?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Directora Jinzo, debería de tomarse el día libre. En la noche es su compromiso, no lo vaya olvidar —dijo una de las trabajadoras de la biblioteca.

—¡Eres muy amable, Sandy! Pero no quisiera dejarte sola. Tengo cita en punto de las seis con un estilista que me va a maquillar. Además, en una cápsula traigo la ropa que usaré.

Sandy, era una chica delgada, cabello largo color rosa y éste mismo trenzado caía sobre su hombro.

—Sí, pero recuerde que vendrán a visitarnos los niños de la escuela primaria del distrito 6. ¿Y si se le hace tarde, directora Jinzo?

—Ya veré cómo me las ingenio —le hizo un guiño a la chica.

Un pelotón de niños hacían fila para recorrer los largos pasillos de la Biblioteca Pública. Marron se levantó de su escritorio personal, salió de su pequeña oficina.

—¡BUENAS TARDES, DIRECTORA JINZO!— dijeron cien voces de niños pequeños entre los siete años de edad.

Marron les sonrío angelicalmente, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

—¡BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS!

—¡Usted es taaaan bonita, directora Jinzo! —dijo, uno de los niños sin vergüenza.

Marron río, cubrió su sonrisa con su delicada mano.

—Agradezco tus palabras pequeño. Ahora bien, convencemos con nuestro recorrido. ¿Quieren ver nuestra área de la prehistoria?

—¡SIIIIIII! —contestaron, en un grito los pequeños, alzando sus brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Una última firma y... ¡Terminé!

Observó su reloj de mano. Indicaban la 6:00pm.

— ¡LAS SEIS! —se exaltó— Debo irme de inmediato la cena de compromiso es a las siete, ¡Si llego tarde, Marron me matará!

Salió de estampida de la oficina, pasó de largo con Rita, ésta le gritó:

—¡Buena suerte, señor Brieeeeef!

—¡Graciaaaaas, Rita! —contestó en un grito antes de cerrarse las puertas del elevador.

Y descendió de piso.

 _39, 38, 37, 36._

 _Descendía y descendía_

 _26, 25, 24, 23._

Estaba desesperado, se recargó en una de las paredes del elevador, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

 _«¡Maldición!»_

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

— ¡Al fin!

A línea de calle, activó una cápsula, entre humo apareció una motocicleta, se colocó un casco, subió a la moto y partió hacia su departamento a alistarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La llave giraba dentro del cerrojo, asegurando la puerta con el mejor candado posible.

—¡Hora de irnos! Vámonos Mai.

—¡Sí, al fiiiiiin! Muero de cansancio —levantó los brazos y un gran bostezo le salió del alma.

Las chicas caminaban por la banqueta, tambaleándose y riendo entre pláticas. Pantalones de mezclilla, botas, gabardinas con el logo de «La estrella de Polaris», bufanda y maletines de mano con el haza larga; era el típico atuendo de ambas, algo casual, acorde a su profesión.

—Mai, mañana me voy a reencontrar con un ex alumno, me invitó a desayunar. Al parecer, quiere platicar conmigo por cuestiones de trabajo. Tal vez nos ofrezca algo bueno, dijo que la paga sería justa.

—¿De verdad? ...bueno no estaría de más . Ya casi salimos de los últimos pendientes.

—¡Sí , sí! Pero, ni idea de quién esté detrás de éste proyecto.

—¿Lo aceptaras?

—Todo depende. Si el trabajo es duro exigiré una buena paga, Mai. Es lo justo para ambas. Veré qué condiciones me ofrece. Bueno querida, aquí yo cruzo.

Violet, vivía muy cerca del trabajo, encaminaba a Mai a la parada del bus casi todos las noches.

—Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, Violet.

—De nada, linda. Te veo mañana, qué descanses.

—Igualmente— le respondió a su jefa que iba cruzando la calle.

La de cabello negro se sentó en la parada del bus esperando la lenta ruta 3. Rogaba a todos los cielos que no demorara mucho. Quería llegar pronto a casa, tomar un baño y dormir. Enfrente tenía la línea de calle, a pocos metros se apreciaba el semáforo en rojo. Había comercios en su mayoría cerrados.

A su espalda, había una pequeña y coqueta sala de belleza, puesto a que no había más por lo cual pudiera entretenerse durante su espera, decidió echarle un ojo. Fue así que le pareció ver a alguien que arreglaban.

—Que chica tan linda, es como un ángel. Le sienta muy bien el peinado que le hicieron—pensó para sí misma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Sólo un poco de lápiz labial y ¡listo! ¿Le gustó señorita Marron? —el estilista le invitó a mirarse en el espejo.

—¡Ay, por Kami! ¡ME ENCANTÓ!

Una trenza floja le fue tejida de forma de diadema, dejando descubierto su angelical rostro. El resto del cabello fue ondulando. Un peinado sencillo pero era bonito. Un maquillaje fresco, accesorios de plata pequeños y con eso fue suficiente. Marron, no era el tipo de mujer que le gustara sobre adornarse en exceso.

—¡Mil gracias! Le marcaré a papá para que pase por mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—En verdad quedó muy linda

Mai, dio la espalda a la sala de belleza. No quería parecer acosadora o algo por el estilo. Echó un vistazo a línea de calle para ver si de casualidad venía la ruta 3. Aunque no había señales de ella. El clima era fresco, frotaba las manos sobre el pantalón para calentarlas un poco. Del maletín, sacó su móvil, conectó los auriculares, y los colocó sobre sus orejas.

Escucharía música para hacer tiempo «si era lo mejor» Deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil del móvil, buscando la canción indicada, y ahí estaba entre todo el repertorio musical «Hadashi no Megami» sin vacilar, el pulgar presionó «Play»

 _«No importa lo mucho que llores, el mañana vendrá de todas formas y cubrirá el alrededor._

 _Mirándose al espejo, se muerde los labios mojados por las lágrimas ¿Por qué?»_

Mientras tanto, una moto frenó ante el semáforo en rojo. El conductor, miraba con apuro la hora.

 _»Ya casi llego al departamento para alistarme, aunque, creo que mejor iré directo a casa de mis padres._

 _«En la ciudad, la traición llena el aire de las personas que viven enojados con el mundo._

 _Pero usted oculta su amor gravemente dañado y con calma decide enfrentar el mañana»_

Una línea en diagonal un tanto curva, se formó en sagrados segundos por cosa del destino. Y, para ignorancia de las personas que lo conformaban, se representó en ellos la unión de una constelación. La estrella de Polaris, se conectó del lado de la Osa Mayor; estrella con la que tenía más cercanía desde hacía millones de años luz. A su espalda, sin predisponerlo, la Osa Menor se aferraba a ambos puntos desde la lejanía.

La estrella de Polaris abordó la ruta 3. La oscuridad de la Osa Mayor aceleró cuando el color verde del semáforo se vio reflejado en sus orbes azules. Por su parte, la Osa Menor, aguardaba con ilusión en su rostro el momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un área amplia dentro de la mansión de los Briefs, fue decorada por mesas que formaban un rectángulo largo. La forma del acomodo de las mesas se decidió en base de que todos pudieran verse a los rostros y platicar con mayor fluidez entre sí. Además, que los futuros esposos tuvieran interacción con los invitados. Todos habían asistido, desde Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Yamcha, Puar, la vieja tortuga, Los Son, etc.

Manteles blancos forraban las mesas. Por el medio, resaltaba un camino color plateado con brillos tornasoles. Velas, vajillas de plata y adornos con rosas blancas se mantenían sobre la tela. También había velas por doquier iluminando con luz tenue la recepción.

Un trío tocaba melodías al ritmo del violín, piano y saxofón; engalanando el oído de los presentes. La cena fue servida por una larga fila de meseros ofreciendo un servicio de primera clase. El entorno tenía un toque de sofisticada elegancia. Era de esperarse, la propia Bulma Brief se había encargado de organizar absolutamente todo.

Trunks estaba a un lado de Marron, él elegantemente vestía un traje color negro de hechura muy sencilla. Por lo tanto Marron era embellecida por el rosa; un vestido largo adornado con encajes del mismo color y brillos plateados. ¡Era bellísima!, un ángel caído del cielo. Ambos estaban sentados tomados de las manos, se platicaban cosas al oído y con discreción reían. Tal parecía que ignoraban a los invitados. Se regalaban sonrisas y se daban discretos besos en los labios. Bajo la expectativa de todos los presentes, se miraban muy enamorados, frescos y sonrientes por el momento. Era algo un tanto contradictorio, porque ya eran pareja desde hacía años. Si embargo, el hecho de querer hacer las cosas «correctamente» los contagiaba de cierta emoción.

El sonido de una cuchara sobre una copa de champán, fue necesario para atraer la atención de la gran familia de los Guerreros Z. Tal sonido fue causado por el propio Krillin, que aunque estaba pasado de copas, quería expresar unas cordiales palabras.

—Amigos, ¿¡Qué tal?!— expresó con pena el ex alumno del maestro Roshi.

Se levantó de su asiento y el barullo terminó.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobres los hombros del sujeto de baja estatura. Su cabello ya era un tanto gris, resaltaban líneas de lunares blancos sobre el mismo. Un bigote adornaba con orgullo su rostro. Ya era grande, lo era. Sin embargo, le costaba trabajo ver que su pequeña hijita se estaba comprometiendo en matrimonio.

—Espero que todos la estén pasando bien. De verdad me da mucho gusto que acompañen a mi pequeña Marron en este momento importante de su vida. Qué mejor compañía que la ustedes. Mis grandes amigos de aventuras e infinitas batallas. Yo..—la voz se le cortaba, estaba conmovido— Yo soy sensible amigos, lo saben —todos rieron— Así que discúlpenme si me pongo a veces muy sentimental. Quiero hacer un brindis en honor a los futuros esposos— levantó su copa y los demás imitaron el gesto— Brindo por los novios, porque tenga una vida feliz, por la _fidelidad_ que se han demostrado hasta el día de hoy. ¡Salud!—alzó su copa.

Y una sola voz se escuchó protagonizada por el resto — ¡SALUD!

 **...**

El convivió estaba en su punto exacto de cocción. Unos tantos bailaban, otros comían bocadillos que se encontraban sobre una mesa larga junto con una gran variedad de bebidas. Otros reían al contar chistes y anécdotas. Otros tantos hablaban sobre técnicas y viejas batallas. Mientras tanto, Vegeta, era el anfitrión de la mesa de los amargaros, aquella que se encontraba separada del resto en una esquina cerca del baño.

Los novios era fotografiados en una área del lugar donde había pedestales con grandes arreglos florales. Siguiendo así, las indicaciones del fotógrafo.

—Bien chicos, sonrían, ahora abrácense, dense un beso, Trunks nuevamente ponle el anillo a Marron.

Cuando la sesión terminó, ambos chicos se abrazaron y se meneaban de un lado a otro con singular alegría.

Fijaron sus miradas.

—¿Estás feliz? —preguntó, el azul.

—¡Lo estoy! ¿Y tú?—sonrió Marron angelicalmente mientras sostenía del saco de su prometido.

—También, mi amor— acercó sus labios para besarla. Pero una palmada en su hombro desbarató el encanto.

—¡Goten, qué oportuno!

—¡Discúlpenme chicos!—se le pintó una amplia sonrisa en los labios—Linda, te robaré a tu príncipe un momento, ¿De acuerdo? — la chica asintió, conocía el gran sentido del humor de Goten.

—¡Ésta bien! ¡Te lo prestaré por un momento nada más!—les guiño un ojo y ambos chicos sonrieron.

—Salgamos un rato al balcón — sugirió Trunks.

 **...**

El clima estaba fresco.

Quizás para ambos jóvenes era mejor permanecer dentro con los demás. Pero en fin, un cigarrillo arreglaría todo.

Trunks encendió uno, arrojó una bocanada de humo. Observó a su amigo y empezó el interrogatorio.

—¿Y? ¿Alguna novedad? — ambos se recargaron los brazos sobre la reja del balcón.

—Contacte a la Señorita Violet Ribbon— respondió.

—¡¿Es serio?!— detuvo el cigarro antes de llegar a sus labios otra ves —¡Goten, eso es genial! ¿Qué te dijo?—se sorprendió.

—Bueno, aún nada. Apenas mañana nos veremos en un pequeño restaurante para charlar sobre el caso. Aunque se mostró interesada. Llevaré todos los papeles necesarios. No quiero adelantarme pero —hizo una pausa—Estoy casi seguro que nos dirá un «SI»

—¡BIEN! — se mostró gustoso el empresario, apretó uno de sus puños.

—¿Trunks? ...

—¿Si? —seguía fumando.

—Si esto marcha bien, sabes que tendrás que estar unos meses en la Capital del Norte ¿Verdad? ¿Marron, lo sabe?

Expulsó la última bocanada de humo. Tiró la colilla del cigarrillo con desinterés.

Y respondió:

—Lo sé. Y ella lo sabe.—miró a su amigo—No hace un mes le conté del proyecto del abuelo. Le platiqué a grandes rasgos en que consistía y la probabilidad de tener que viajar y permanecer en la Capital del Norte. No voy a mentirte, dejarla sola me estresa y más en vísperas de boda. Se supone que tendría que estar a su lado. Pero aún así, haría lo posible por venir a verla. Además, de cualquier forma tengo que estar al pendiente de la Corporación, aunque se quede a cargo el vicepresidente Domm, tengo que estar «presente» de alguna u otra forma.

—Y ella, ¿Cómo lo tomó?

—Al parecer bien, me apoyó y eso me alegró bastante. Es que, ¡Caray! Ella es muy comprensible conmigo— suspiró— Es algo que le agradeceré infinitamente. Marron tiene tanta empatía.

—Es una buena mujer.

—¡Lo es!— respondió Trunks. Y su vista se fijó en la Luna.

La misma Luna que conecta a las persona. Sin importar distancia, género, status o situación. La Luna junto con las Estrellas, sería de lo poco que se tuviese en «común» hacia las otras personas. Porque al final de cuentas, todos somos iluminados y juzgados bajo la misma luz.

—Ven príncipe. Regresemos...

—...Sí — sonrió.

.

.

.

La llave de la regadera se cerró. Con las manos exprimía su larga cabellera recién lavada. Una bata, una toalla de baño y Mai salió de la ducha. En la cocina, aguardaba una taza de café humeante, pan dorado con mantequilla y mermelada. Los tomó de paso mientras se dirigía a su recámara. El departamento era chico. Solo contaba con una pequeña sala-comedor, baño, cocina, recámara y un diminuto cuarto de lavado. Su dulce hogar desde hacía dos años aproximadamente. Entró a su habitación, dejó su cena en una de las mesitas de noche. El cuarto también era pequeño, estaba la cama y a los lados mesas que sostenían lámparas.

Frente a esto, estaba un tocador con medio espejo, de aquellos que apenas puedes verte del pecho hacia la cara. El espejo era ciertamente chico. No ocupaba algo demasiado grande. En el mismo tocador estaba una pequeña televisión de plasma de 32 pulgadas, suficiente para alguien que vivía sola. En un extremo del cuarto, estaba la puerta del closet.

Encendió el televisor, en la programación faltaba poco para que diera inicio aquella novela que pasaban a las 9:00 en punto de la noche. Le gustaba, quería verla en la comodidad de su cama. La bata de baño se deslizó de su cuerpo siendo colgada en el perchero para estilarse. Con su desnudez expuesta, abrió el closet, prendió una lámpara que estaba dentro del mismo para buscar con mejor visibilidad su prendas. Del otro lado de la puerta un espejo grande estaba incrustado. En ese, si se podría ver completa. Pero no, lo ignoró. Ignoro al verdugo de su vida junto con una caja que se mantenía oculta en una esquina del closet. Aquella caja donde se guardaba su dolor. El dolor con nombre y apellido que hasta el día de hoy la martirizaba. Se vistió, cerró inmediatamente la puerta del acosador closet «el verdugo». Se sumergió en la cama. Le dio sorbos al café y mordidas al pan. Y la novela comenzó.

Después de media hora una escena "subida de tono" se plasmó frente de ella, protagonizada por los estelares del drama. No era para menos incomodare, pensar sinfin de estupideces «¿Cuándo tiempo había pasado desde la ultima ves que hizo el amor? ¿Un año? ¿Dos años?» para colmo, otra vez pensó en «ÉL». Recordó sus grandes manos aferrándose a su espalda, marcando con intensidad y fuerza sus dedos en ella. Marcas que aún permanecen latentes como llagas hasta el día de hoy «¿Acaso nunca podré superarlo? ¿Nunca podré volver hacer el amor con alguien?» —suspiró— Y gritos indecentes salían del televisor.

Mismo gritos que quizás, otra pareja estaba protagonizando en su departamento en el mero corazón de la Capital.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el piso había una fila de todo: zapatos, una corbata, un vestido rosa de encaje, un traje negro, calcetas, ropa de interior y demás prendas de dos jóvenes celebrando el triunfo de una buena velada.

En la intimidad de la cama, se encontraban dos cuerpos con piernas entrelazadas. Una piel blanca era sumergida entre las sábanas por otra de color bronceada. Había experiencia, buena ejecución por parte de ambos. El goce los hacía gritar, jadear, hasta irónicamente reír. El choque de caderas, el vaivén desenfrenado con fuerza, y la velocidad desmedida, fue causante de que Trunks llegara al punto máximo del placer. De lo más profundo de su ser emitió un sincero gemido, ergió la espalda, apretó sus dientes, sus músculos se miraban rígidos. Fue víctima junto con su mujer de la gran satisfacción que se materializaba cuando se hacían el amor.

Tembloroso por el goce, cayó sobre el cuerpo de su sol: Marron.

La cena del compromiso culminó exitosamente. Ambos jóvenes agradecieron personalmente a todos por su presencia. Despidieron a cada uno afuera de la mansión Brief. Trunks esperaba ansioso el momento de llegar a su departamento. Ya no soportaba más. Quería despojarle a su mujer el divino vestido rosa que portó durante el evento. Y así mismo fue, solo bastó abrir la puerta de su hogar para que ambos se fundieran entre sus brazos, estrujaran sus cabelleras y al ritmo de sus desesperados pasos se quitaran con la mayor sincronía sus prendas. Hasta que con la desnudez necesaria llegaran a la cama para amarse como solo ellos sabían hacerlo.

Marron acariciaba los cabellos lilas de Trunks mientras éste reposaba en su pecho. Él levantó su rostro y alcanzó la frente de su prometida. Le dio un beso. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía el peso de una ligera pluma. No quería lastimar a la rubia, o en el peor de los casos asfixiarla. Con ayuda de sus brazos se impulsó para caer del lado libre de la cama. Boca arriba, invitó entre jalones a su Sol para que se recostara sobre su pecho. Así mismo fue. Más besos, más frotes de sus rostros, caricias, sonrisas y cuando la respiración de ambos se estabilizó, prosiguió una charla en pareja.

—Es seguro que se haga lo de proyecto, amor — afirmó el muchacho y abrazó con intensidad a la rubia.

—Me alegra Trunks, es lo que querías ¿Cierto?

—Sí,sí, pero me costará irme y estar sin ti. Y más en estos momentos, yo ..

—¡No te preocupes! —exclamó, Marron. Sin darle oportunidad de terminar su frase —Yo puedo ir avanzando lentamente con los preparativos. Digo, no es cosa que vaya a pasar en un mes. Además, viene trabajo para mí también «El festival Cultural» así que estate tranquilo —besó su pecho— si quieres verme puedes volar —rió.

—Y si uno de mis empleados me ve hacer tal cosa, va creer que soy un maldito demente — soltó una risa— Bueno seria tener ese habilidad del padre de Goten «La Teletransportación»; así estaría aquí contigo todas las noches—rió y después suspiró. Su mano frotaba su frente con desgano.

—¿Te preocupa algo? — preguntó, Marron.

—Bueno, tengo nervios, miedo quizás. No sé que tanto me esperé por aquellos lados. Trabajaré con gente externa a la corporación, eso también me tiene con pendiente.

—Sé que lo lograras.—lo animó— Eres listo, Trunks. Emprendedor, buen jefe y buen líder. Tus empleados te respetan.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—¡Si, claro que si!

—Gracias —susurró— ¿Sabes?

—¿Si?

—Cuando se termine todo esto del proyecto, tus pendientes y se lleve a cabo lo de la boda ... —se sonrojó por la confesión que estaba a punto de decir — Quiero que tengamos un bebé.—buscó la mirada de su sol—Sé que te «cuidas» con píldoras y eso está bien. Pero, no quiero esperar más tiempo. ¿Por qué esperar? Si llevamos 4 años juntos.

La rubia quedó perpleja, sorprendida. Volvió en si y después de unos mortales segundos, respondió.

—Por... supuesto... — estaba sin habla.

Contestó con la voz entrecortada e inevitablemente una lagrima de cristal salió de sus orbes celestes.

 _«¡Él pidiéndome un hijo!»_

Era algo que solo en sueños había logrado ver. Pero esto era real. MÁS QUE REAL.

—Te amo, Marron.

—Y yo a ti.

Trunks secaba las lágrimas de la chica con sus pulgares.

—No llores— le dijo con dulzura— Mejor ... hay que practicar ¿Sí?

Entre lágrimas Marron no evitó reír y él la acompañó en su risa. Trunks subió a la chica sobre su cuerpo, la estrechó en sus brazos para darle ánimos. Desnudez con desnudez. El azul y el celeste en un momento de sinceridad, ellos y solo ellos.

Y así explotara el mundo; ellos.

Sus labios se aclamaron, iban a besarse con todo el amor del mundo y justo antes de juntar sus labios, un peso extra se sintió en la cama.

—¿Eh? — se preguntaron ambos.

Voltearon y cerca de sus pies estaba la razón de todo.

—¡Meeoow!

—¡Ay, Peppers!— exclamó Trunks con fastidio —¡¿Otra ves?! —Marron reía sin poder controlarse— ¿Ahora que ventana se quedó abierta?

Pepers, era un gato tipo angora atigrado. De corpulenta y flácida complexión. Pertenecía al vecino del piso de abajo.

—¡Ay Trunks! De que te quejas tanto, Peppers es más tuyo que del vecino— reía la rubia—Sino explícame, por qué hay sobres de alimento para gato en la cocina.

—"No tengo idea de cómo es que llegaron ahí" —fingió demencia.

—Bueno, olvídalo entonces. Hay que practicar ¿Si? —besó los labios del muchacho.

—Espera, espera, no puedo—dijo entre risas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque Peppers me está viendo.

—¡Pero es un gato!

—¡Pero me está viendo!

—¡Estás loco!

—¡Y te está viendo! Eso hará que me enfurezca. Porque nadie, NADIE mira a mi chica...Ni siquiera el gato del vecino.— explotaron en risas.

Un almohadazo fue la técnica necesaria que utilizó Trunks para hacer desaparecer a Peppers de la cama.

—¡Fuera de AQUÍ!

—¡Meeeooow!— éste renegó y salió corriendo.

—Es un maldito— rió plenamente— Siempre, SIEMPRE llega cuando estamos en "comprometedora situación" ¡Es un pervertido!

—Tal vez tus gritos lo atraían.

—¿Mis... gritos? ...¿O los tuyos?—replicó en defensiva.

Se carcajearon.

Y lo que supuestamente iba ser una «práctica de amor» se convirtió en una guerra sexual. Utilizando poderosas técnicas de cosquillas, escudos de almohadas, mordidas y jalones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _9:00 de la mañana del siguiente día._

—¿ Va pedir algo, señorita?

—Aún no, muchas gracias. Estoy esperando a alguien.

—Está bien. Cuando guste ordenar, solo dígame.

—Sí, gracias.

 _«¡Por que rayos no llegas!»_

Violet llegó a la hora justa que había pactado con el ex alumno. Para hacer tiempo, le daba un vistazo a la pequeña carta del menú. El restaurante, no era nada comparado a un estuche de monerías. Era sencillo, demasiado modesto. Tenía marcado un particular estereotipo estadounidense. Por lo general, el típico desayuno que ofrecían a sus clientes era huevo con tocino, café y unos simpáticos wafles.

Volteó hacía los cristales del lugar que estaban decorados con media cortina de tela lisa. Pero aun así, se alcazaba a ver perfectamente parte del exterior. Y lo vio. El joven iba casi corriendo en busca de la puerta principal. Con un saco azul y portafolio en mano, abrió la puerta y una simpática campaña incrustada en ella, anunció su llegada. Se acercó a Violet que estaba en una mesa con asientos corridos hacia la pared. Colocó su portafolio en la mesa y a un lado, estaban los comunes sobresitos de azúcar, miel, leche y mermelada de fresa. Con un gesto de amabilidad el chico sonrío ampliamente.

Violet respondió el saludo.

—¡Son Goten! ¡ Llegas tarde, tienes _cero_ en calificación! — una bromita tipo _«maestro-alumno»_ fue el saludo que le dio Violet. Seguido de una media sonrisa. Le daba gusto verlo después de todo.

—Señorita Violet. ¡Ja,ja,ja! Solo llegué diez minutos tardes.—tomó asiento.

– Veo con orgullo que sigues siendo el mismo Goten de hace años.—sonrió— Y bien, ¿Para qué soy buena?—fue directo al grano.—¿En qué te puede ayudar Polaris?

—Tranquila, Señorita Violet—Goten, le hizo señas a la mesera indicándole que trajera dos tazas de café—Hay que ir con calma. Ahora que no soy su alumno ¿Puedo tutearla?¿Puedo decirle solo Violet?

La mesera depositó las tazas de café. Ambos agradecieron con la mirada.

—Adelante, puedes hacerlo pequeño. No hay cuidado—del maletín sacó cigarrillos y prendió uno. Le ofreció a Goten y éste negó con educación. — Bueno, soy toda oídos ¡Cuéntame!

—Ahora que la veo fumar— se retractó— Quice decir, «que te veo fumar Violet» me recordaste a mi mejor amigo. Precisamente, vengo de parte de él. —colocó sobre la mesa unas hojas engargoladas que de portada tenían la insignia de la Corporación Cápsula. Y de subtítulo decía «Planos del proyecto Capsule Corp: Sede Capital del Norte»

—¡Por todos los cielos!—se sorprendió—¡¿La corporación cápsula?! ¡¿Vienes de parte de la corporación?! — apagó el cigarrillo y empezó a hojear el impreso.

—¡Así es!

—Esto es una construcción, Goten. Son planos en pequeñas escalas de una edificación. Cotizaciones...mmmm, es algo muy grande—seguía hojeando—Por el título y por lo plasmado puedo observar que quieren hacer otra Corporación ¿Cierto?

—¡Exactamente! Se va abrir una Sede en la Capital del Norte. Los empleados de mi amigo están muy absorbidos en trabajo. Por lo cual me sugirió que buscará ayuda externa. Como verás ocupamos mucha gente, desde obreros, maquinaria de construcción, ingenieros civiles, diseñadores de interiores y unos excelentes eléctricos. Pensé en ti, por tu experiencia Violet. La paga será buena, te lo garantizo.

—Bueno el viejo Tsuru tiene un gran equipo de materias primas y de obreros, eso no sería problema. Solo será cuestión de buscar diseñadores. Además una colega, bueno una amiga que trabaja también en mi despacho, es un excelente ingeniero eléctrico. Por lo demás no te preocupes tengo buenas fuentes de contacto para formar un gran equipo de trabajo.

—Entonces... ¿Es un si?

—¡Por su puesto, bobo! ¡ Será un honor!

—¡Bien!—afirmó gustoso—Mi amigo se pondrá muy contento. Tendrán que presentarse con él para firmar sus contratos laborales mañana por la mañana. Quédate con éste impreso para que lo vayan revisando tu y tú amiga.

—¡Sí, si! Pero dime ¿Quién rayos es tu amigo, Goten?

—Es...—hizo un pausa— ¡Es Trunks Brief!

—¡QUEÉÉ!—Cubrió su boca por el impacto de la noticia. —¡ ¿El nieto del famoso Dr. Brief?!

—¡El mismo!

—¿Siempre han sido amigos?

—¡Siempre!

—¡Esto sí que es una gran sorpresa! —dijo, sin parpadear con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

—Me gustaría quedarme Violet. Pero tengo otras vueltas que hacer con otros clientes—dejo un par de billetes sobre la mesa por el servicio del café.

—Si, entiendo—ambos se levantaron del asiento. Estrecharon sus manos como nuevos socios.

—¿Trato hecho?

—¡Trato hecho, Son Goten!

—Para cualquier cosa te marco, linda— salió del lugar.

Violet cayó en la silla, anonadada, sorprendida e incrédula.

—¡No lo puedo creer!— bebió el café de un sorbo y se fue del lugar para dirigirse a Polaris.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _Holaaaaaa a todos, pues ya comencé con el primer capítulo y espero que le haya gustado mucho. Este proyecto es un viejo borrador como mencioné antes, iba a publicarlo entrando el próximo año, pero me inspiró y aquí me tienen._

 _Nuevamente vemos a Violet, es un personaje que me gusta mucho y después de haberla ultilizado en mi fic HelMR le tomé mucho cariño y la empareje como amiga y colega de Mai._

 _¿Quién será el verdugo de Mai? Waaaa que emoción, piénsele piénsele XDDD Falta tanto por explicar._

 _La letra de la canción que ven es de un grupo japonés que me gusta mucho n.n Cuando iba a la universidad esa canción me ayudo mucho, ¡bastante! Hadashi no megami del grupo B'z, quien guste se la puedo pasar ;)_

 _El nombre de Polaris surgió por "Hilda de Polaris" de Saint Saiya, ocupaba que la compañía tuviera un nombre femenino y pues pensé rápidamente en la estrella de Polaris. Además de qué Hilda es hermosa._

 _Y nada n.n estoy contenta, gracias por leer mis locos y fumados fics TrumaiXD Ya saben que me encanta crear historias, salir un poco de lo ordinario y hacer mezclas, cambiar escenografías, etc, etc. Ese toque kuraudeico no puede faltar xD ¿Cómo surgió la idea principal? La vdd que ni yo sé, solo brincó en un instante, hace un par de meses, creo que era marzo y pues alcé el proyecto, en lo que decidía publicarlo._

 _Saludos para **EnterradoR,** por ser mi primer Rw, espero que sea la patadita de la suerte. _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _ **Con cariño:**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

* * *

 ** _Respetemos los derechos del autor_**

 _¡Di **NO** al plagio de fics!_

 **19/Octubre/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flor Artificial**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **by**_

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo II**

 **Polaris & La Capsule Corp.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Todas las cosas fingidas caen como flores marchitas, porque ninguna simulación puede durar largo tiempo»...Marco Tulio Cicerón._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El carrito de dos charolas iba repleto de libros; Marron, quien buscaba ordenarlos en sus respectivos lugares, recorrió cada pasillo de la biblioteca empujándolo. Con un semblante de serenidad en su rostro, pensó «¿Qué rápido pasa el tiempo?», pues recordó cuando recién había ingresado a trabajar a la biblioteca que, en ese entonces, era la encargada de darle orden a los libros, además, orientaba a las personas visitantes en su búsqueda de algún autor o tema en específico.

.

.

* * *

 _—Señorita Jinzo, ¿Podría ayudarme a buscar un libro sobre El Espacio Estelar? —solicitó su ayuda un niño de gorra roja y playera a rayas._

 _—Claro que sí. Ven, sígueme, sé el camino correcto.—sonrió angelical._

 _Ayudar era un don que le era nato, algo que había heredado de su padre, sin duda. En su rostro nunca faltaba una sonrisa que alentara a cualquier individuo._

 _—Aquí es, amiguito —señaló el largo pasillo._

 _—¡Sensacional!, gracias señorita Jinzo._

 _—No hay de qué._

* * *

.

.

Su vida laboral iba de la mano con su relación amorosa, pues justo cuando recién entro a laborar en la biblioteca, empezó su romance con el joven empresario. Ese ligero detalle le hacía pensar que su vida tenía un buen balance, pues adoraba su trabajo y amaba a Trunks con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos en el transcurso de su relación, habían sido testigos de sus logros como profesionistas.

.

.

* * *

— _Trunks..._

 _—¿Qué pasa, mi amor?_

 _—Me ascendieron de puesto y ..._

 _—¿Y...?_

 _—¡Seré la nueva directora de la Biblioteca de la Capital!—expresó emocionada dando ligeros brincos._

 _En tanto, el joven festejó su alegría de la misma manera. Le abrazó felizmente por el éxito de su Sol._

 _—Felicidades, Marron.—besó su frente—Sabía que lo lograrías._

* * *

.

.

Respirar el olor que desprendían las hojas y las pastas gruesas, era el aire más puro para sus pulmones; parecía más divertido andar entre los pasillos con la fantasía mágica que le ofrecía todo el lugar, que en sí, ser la directora y pasar todo el día en su pequeña oficina.

—Tú, vas aquí—depositó el libro en el estante.

De ahí, tachó de la lista el nombre del libro para llevar el control de los que ya estaban en su lugar.

Sus manos regresaron al mango del carrito y continuó su recorrido, hasta que frenó nuevamente.

Tomó otro libro y lo depositó en el espacio que estaba vacío del estante.

—Y tú vas aquí, Sherlock Holmes.

Al terminar tal acción, un beso le fue depositado en la nuca, seguido de un susurro.

—Hola, mi amor.

Marron volteó sorprendida por los escalofríos que éste le provocó.

—¡¿Trunks, qué haces aquí?!— preguntó sorprendida, e inmediatamente le abrazó con gusto.

Él recibió el gesto de la misma manera.

—Vine a invitarte a comer en ... ¿Tú oficina?— ambos muchachos rieron sin desbaratar el abrazo. Se balanceaban ligeramente de un lado a otro.. —¿Qué dices, aceptas?

Trunks se agachó un poco y le miró a los ojos en busca de una respuesta.

—Será un placer, joven Brief— se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios.— Anda, vamos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡MAI! — gritó Violet al azotar la puerta de Polaris.

—Violet, volviste.— respondió la de cabello negro, al tiempo que trazaba unos planos—Y ..¿Cómo te fue? — quitó sus anteojos y miró fijamente a su jefa que era un derroche de alegría.

—¡EXCELENTE!—tiró su portafolio en el escritorio y se acercó a ella—Mañana firmamos contrato, Mai.

—¿De.. De verdad?—parpadeó sorprendida y la escuadra para medir junto con el plumón negro que utilizaba, se soltaron de sus manos.

—Aja.

—¡Esto es genial! — dio ligeros brincos al ritmo de rápidos aplausos— Pero, dime Violet, ¿Con quién nos afiliamos?

La de cabello lila la abrazó, tomó de su mano y la condujo al gran ventanal de la oficina.

Apuntó hacia el horizonte.

—Con ellos—afirmó segura.

—¿Con ellos?—Mai fijó su vista al ventanal sin entender nada—No logro entender—frunció sus cejas.—No juegues conmigo, Violet, lo digo en serio.

—Y yo también te lo digo muy en serio, Mai. ¿Qué acaso no lo ves?

—Mmmm...pues...

—Sí,sí, concéntrate. Tú sabes a qué me refiero—

La chica morena volvió a fijar su vista al ventanal.

Y lo vio.

La punta de un rasca cielo se disfrazaba entre la nubosidad, pero aún así, resaltaba de manera imponente. Hacia acto de presencia como todo un gran poderío.

—¡¿La Corporación Cápsula?! —preguntó con sorpresa.

—¡Síííí! ¡¿No es fantástico, Mai?!—rió de gusto y le dio un par de palmadas en los hombros a la chica—Trabajaremos al lado del famoso empresario Trunks Brief. Además, viajaremos a la fría Capital del Norte.

Volvió a tomar la mano de su compañera, y la llevó a su escritorio personal.

En la computadora, abrió el buscador de Internet y tecleó _«Trunks Brief»_ le dio clic al primer enlace que apareció. Y en seguida, se mostró una fotografía del joven y abajo una descripción.

 _«Famoso empresario en la rama de servicios tecnológicos. Trunks Brief de 30 años de edad es el presidente actual de la Corporación Cápsula...»_

—¿Dime si no es apuesto, Mai?. Mañana cuando nos presentemos con él y descubra que tenga una linda voz, lo catalogaré como «El hombre perfecto»—suspiró ilusionada.

—Sí, es guapo. —le contestó a su colega sin mucha emoción al respecto. —Pero seguramente tiene novia o esposa — Además es un niño al lado de nosotras.

—¿Ya vas a empezar con tus malditos complejos?—volteó su mirada con fastidio—Pues bien, di lo que quieras, Mai. Solo te afirmó que YO VEO A UN HOMBRE—señaló el monitor de la computadora con insistencia —Además, diez años no es mucho. Tenemos 40, lo sé, pero afortunadamente, la vida ha sido muuuuuy generosa con nosotras — le lanzó un guiño. .

—No tienes remedio, Violet—suspiró y regresó a sus planos.

—Anda, relájate. Todo va a salir bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Entonces dijo que si? — preguntó, el presidente bastante contento mientras sus brazos descansaban en el escritorio.

—Así como lo oyes, Trunks. La señorita Violet Ribbon dijo que SÍ.

—¡Bien!—apretó sus puños con gusto tras escuchar la buena noticia —Esto merece un brindis.

—Ya sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a festejar.

Trunks rió por el comentario de su amigo.

—Pide lo que quieras, Son Goten, ¡Anda, hazlo! Aprovecha que estás en la «Hora de las complacencias»

—¡Ja,ja,ja! Vamos, vamos, nada formal. Una simple cerveza está bien—seguía riendo.

—¡Entonces, cerveza será!— se levantó de la silla y en algún lugar de su oficina había un pequeño refrigerador negro. Lo abrió, sacó dos botes de cervezas. En seguida le aventó la bebida a su amigo y a distancia brindó— ¡Por un comienzo exitoso!

—¡Por el comienzo!— repitió el menor de los dos.

—¡SALUD!— dieron fondo a la bebida embriagante.

 _»Por el comienzo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Amor, estoy en casa—se cerraron las puertas del departamento— Traje a Goten conmigo.

—¡Y compramos sushi, Marron!—complementó el saludo el menor de los dos.

Desde la habitación la chica rubia contestó.

—En un momento salgo, chicos.

Ambos muchachos se fueron a la sala. Sobre la mesa ratona, dejaron los recipientes de corcho que contenía la comida, de paso traían consigo seis botes de cerveza que habían tomado del refrigerador de la cocina. El departamento no era grande ni chico, sino de un tamaño mediano. Sin embargo, era muy bonito.

La sala era de vinil negro, paredes blancas, balcón, ventanas amplias, adornos vanguardistas y un piso de mármol que brillaba como espejo. Para la pareja el departamento estaba bien. Obviamente después de contraer matrimonio buscarían otro hogar, tal vez una casa más grande afueras de las Capital sería lo ideal. Aunque por lo pronto así estaban bien.

El joven azul encendió la enorme televisión y se sentó a un lado de su amigo. Apreciaban un partido de Fútbol Americano. _«Las estrellas de Oeste vs Las máquinas del Sur»_ Como en todo partido, los organizadores siempre incluían un atractivo visual bastante «bueno» bajo la mirada de cualquier hombre: Las animadoras.

—¡Pero qué chicas tan más hermosas!— dijo Goten sin filtros, olvidado completamente que había una mujer en casa— ¡Caray, pero que pechos! ¿No lo crees, Trunks? ¿Verdad que son enormes?

 _»Quizá te calles, idiota._

Trunks se hacía el occiso, no contestaba por respeto a su mujer. Prefirió refugiarse en los tragos de cerveza para no meterse en problemas. Aunque disimuladamente se dio lujo de detalle examinando a las animadoras, no lo negaría. En especial aquella de pechos grandes que tanto idolatraba Goten.

 **...**

El partido tuvo su intermedio. Y las botargas de ambos equipos salieron hacer show para los espectadores. En una competencia de baile se enfrentaban las botargas de ambos equipos; la _«Estrella Naranja»_ contra la botarga de forma de « _Planta Nuclear»_ de la Capital del Sur. Aplausos, gritos y música con ritmos eufóricos fueron elementos secundarios para armonizar el estadio.

Una carcajada libre, despreocupada y de lo más sincero al estilo «Son» brotó sin pena.

—¡Ja,ja,ja! La estre...¡Ja,ja,ja!— no podía terminar su frase cuando ya estaba riendo otra vez.—Pero que ritmo de esa maldita estrella, podría jurar que baila mejor que yo.

Trunks también reía al lado de su amigo. No eran tan elevadas sus carcajadas como las de Goten, pero se estaba divirtiendo con el show.

Ciertamente, la risa de Goten era por naturaleza contagiosa, se podía escuchar a kilómetros retumbar. Era capaz de transmitir esa alegría a quien sea, así se tratara del limón más agrio de persona, lo hacía reír junto con él.

—Ya vine, chicos—entró Marron a la sala— Perdón por la demora tomaba una ducha. Disculpa mi aspecto, Son Goten. Hoy fue un día cansado—suspiró.

—No te preocupes, estamos en confianza. Además, llegaste en la mejor parte del partido— hizo referencia al show señalando la pantalla.

La rubia simplemente sonrió.

En esos momento de _«hogar»_ , Marron cambió su elegante informe por una simple pijama de dos piezas conformada por un pantalón y camisa manga larga de colores rosas. Algo acogedor para el fresco clima. Su cabello estaba escurridizo, no se apreciaba tan rubio como de costumbre por causa de la humedad. Sin más, se sentó a un lado de su prometido, se acurrucó en sus brazo y éste beso su frente al instante.

 **...**

Los chicos terminaron de ver el partido, cenaron los rollos de sushi que tenían rato _«en espera»_ dentro de los empaques de corcho, (Éstos mantenían el logotipo del restaurante donde habían sido comprados). Para amenizar el rato, optaron por buscar algo de entretenimiento en la televisión, un programa de comedia de media hora fue motivo para que los tres rieran un rato más. Y así, entre risas, platicaban con una fluidez muy natural, algo único en ellos, pues se conocían los tres desde niños, no era para menos que se tuvieran confianza.

—Trunks, ¿Ya le dijiste a tu prometida que se aprobó lo del proyecto? La próxima semana, Marron, partimos a la Capital de Norte—afirmó, Goten.

—Sí, ya me lo dijo—contestó—Felicidades a ambos, sé que lo lograrán—sonrió la rubia al mirar Trunks.

—Marron, tendrás que ayudarle hacer la maleta a Trunks. No olvides empacarle un «Calzón de castidad» — dijo burlesco el hijo de Goku.

—¿Calzón de ...?

Los orbes celestes parpadearon sin comprender.

—No escuches sus tonterías, amor —Trunks salió a su defensa. —Lo que pasa es que siempre me ha tenido envidia.—esbozó una sonrisa.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¿Dónde está ese sentido del humor, chicos? Solo es una pequeña broma. Así que despreocúpate Marron, porque YO TE LO VOY A CUIDAR — palmeó su pecho y la pareja rió. —Bueno chicos, me retiro. ¿Oye Trunks...?

—¿Si, qué pasa?

—Recuerda que mañana las chicas de Polaris irán a tu oficina para lo del contrato de trabajo.

 _»¿Polaris...?—eso nombre llamó la atención de la rubia._

—Si, no te preocupes. Estaré puntual.

Goten estrechó la mano de Trunks y besó a Marron en la mejilla.

—¿Te acompaño a la puerta, Goten?—preguntó, Jinzo.

—No hace falta, linda. Sé el camino.

—¿De verdad?—insistió.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Nos vemos chicos, buenas noches— salió del departamento.

Una duda se desprendió a raíz del nombre de «POLARIS», pues Marron, nunca imaginó que mujeres estarían involucradas en la obra del proyecto de la nueva Sede. No quería parecer malinchista en pensar que solo predominaban los hombres en ese campo laboral. «No, nada de eso» Pues bien sabía, que las mujeres también eran capaces de ser grandiosas en cualquier área laboral.

Trunks rodeó la cintura de su Sol. Restregó su rostro su en ella..

—Te bañaste sin mi—dijo entre besos—Y yo que quería ducharme contigo y tú sabes, «hacer algo más» en la tina.

La pequeña «espina» de curiosidad que clavó a Marron por unos segundos, desapareció al ver la actitud tan natural y amorosa de su hombre.

—Quizás ya no puedas ducharte conmigo pero, —le miró a los ojos—Puedes hacer lo «otro» justo aquí—incitó.

—Eso me parece una gran idea, señorita Jinzo.

Con delicadeza la acostó sobre el sillón. Y él, como felino se postró sobre su cuerpo.

Besó a su Sol como de costumbre tan entregado a ella. Y bajo la luz tenue de las lámparas, la danza de sus cuerpos se reflejaban en la pantalla del televisor con la sincronía necesaria y conocida entre ellos; el amor simplemente fluyó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ese Derek es un cretino —dijo Mai, mientras sollozaba— ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarla?

—Lo sé, lo sé—Violet, sollozaba también.

Ambas chicas se daban consuelo sentadas sobre la cama.

En sus piernas, descansaba una caja de pañuelos desechables. El capítulo de la novela de las 9:00 en punto les movió cada fibra de sus corazones.

Mai secó sus últimas lágrimas. Tomó el control de la televisión y la apagó.

—¡Hora de dormir!—se levantó de la cama—Iré a cepillarme los dientes.

—Oye, Mai.

—¿Si, qué pasa?

—Fumaré un cigarrillo, ¿Está bien?

—Solo abre la ventana, por favor. No quiero que se impregne el olor en la habitación.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿Tendrás algún encendedor y goma de mascar?

—Busca en los cajones del tocador. Con suerte encuentres algo por ahí.

—De acuerdo.

—Vuelvo enseguida—se fue directo al baño.

Violet abrió la ventana como Mai se lo había indicado. De su bolso personal, tomó su cajetilla de cigarros. Colocó uno en sus coquetos labios y fue en busca del encendedor. Abrió el primer cajón del tocador, movió algunas cosas y de suerte encontró el artefacto de lumbre rápidamente, además de unas tiras de goma de mascar sabor menta.

Antes de cerrar el cajón, una caja con estampados de _«rosas rojas_ » captó su atención. No sabía si era lo correcto pero, sin permiso de la dueña la abrió. Y como era de esperarse, suspiró con desilusión al ver su contenido.

Sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto.

Cada vez que Mai le pedía que se quedara en su casa, no era nada más por una simple invitación. Ella sabía perfectamente que su mente muy seguido la hacía flaquear. Y de nuevo «ÉL» era el causante de todo. Tanto así, que aún guardaba la fotografía de ese día tan especial.

—¿Por qué te martirizas de esa forma, Mai?

Por si fuera poco, hasta ella misma salía en la imagen a un lado de su amiga. Ambas con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus años gloriosos de juventud.

Al reverso de la fotografía había un pequeño escrito en letra cursiva. Y justo al final, una abreviatura.

 _«Por un nuevo comienzo M &S»_

—Mai ...—susurró Violet y sus ojos azules tomaron un semblante de tristeza.

Sin más qué hacer al respecto, prendió su vicio. Regresó el encendedor al cajón. Fumó con apuro hasta que la colilla salió disparada por la ventana. Con unas de sus carpetas del trabajo depuraba el cuarto del humo moviéndola como un abanico de mano. Después de ese ritual, se sumergió en la cama.

Mai entró a la habitación.

—¿Tan pronto fumaste?—parpadeó—Qué rapidez— apagó la lámpara situada en la mesa de noche y se acostó.

De ahí, volteó el cuerpo para ver a su compañera, quedando así, rostro con rostro.

— Gracias por venir a mi casa, Violet.

—De nada. Ya sabes que estoy para ti cuando más lo necesites.

—Tengo nervios por mañana. ¿Cómo será ese sujeto? ¿Nos irá bien en la Capital del Norte?

—Yo también tengo nervios. Pero son gajes del oficio, Mai. Solo es cuestión de un par de días para familiarizarnos con el proyecto ¡Y listo!. Será pan comido, ya lo verás. —ambas sonrieron—Bien, a descansar.

—Buenas noches, Violet—le dio la espalda mientras se acurrucaba entre las colchas.

—Buenas noches.

 _»Hasta cuando, Mai.—arrojó suspiro discreto y cerró sus ojos._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Estás lista?

—Sí, adelante—contestó la de flequillo recto.

Las de Polaris subieron a paso firme un camino con pronunciadas escaleras. El tacón de sus zapatillas negras sonaba al conjunto de su andar. Iban a entrar al famoso rasca cielos de la _«Dinastía Brief»._

Ambas mujeres vestían un elegante coordinado de falda y saco color mostaza. Tenían un traje especial para momentos importantes; una pañoleta blanca rodeaba sus cuellos con elegancia. En el saco, justo al lado izquierdo al nivel del corazón, brillaba el logo de la estrella de Polaris.

Las puertas cristalinas con la insignia de la Capsule Corp. se abrieron automáticamente dándoles una cordial bienvenida. Un gran mundo empresarial se mostró ante ellas con miles de empleados que caminaban de un lugar a otro haciendo el mayor de los barullos. Eso, junto con los constantes sonidos de teléfono, fue la orquesta que en primer instante les aturdió a los oídos.

Se acercaron a una hermosa recepción. Todo era tan perfectamente elegante que parecía un maldito sueño.

—Buenos días, ¿Se les ofrece algo, señoritas? —preguntó atentamente la recepcionista.

Violet fue la valiente.

—Si, buenos días. Verá, tenemos cita con el Presidente Brief.

—Un momento— revisó la recepcionista unos datos en la computadora para corroborar— ¿Son de Polaris?—preguntó.

—Si, así es. Soy Violet Ribbon de Polaris.

—Correcto, señoritas— les entregó unos gafetes— Van a tomar el ascensor e irán al piso 40. La secretaria personal del Señor Brief, las recibirá.

—Muchas gracias por su amabilidad—dijo, Violet. Mai asintió con la cabeza mostrando educación.

—Para servirles.

 **...**

Entraron al elevador. Presionaron el destino (piso 40) y ascendieron.

La transparencia de las paredes del elevador les causaba cierto vértigo conforme subían de piso. En tan solo unos minutos apreciaron la Capital del Oeste en las alturas, era una vista impresionante, difícil de ignorar.

El sonido del timbre anunció la llegada al destino final. Las puertas se abrieron y caminaron hacia un bello recibidor.

—Hola, buenos días, ¿Polaris?—preguntó una mujer con tableta electrónica a la mano.

—Sí, así es—contestó Violet.

—Adelante, mi nombre es Rita y soy la asistente personal del Señor Brief—abrió la puerta del la oficina y les dio acceso—Tomen asiento, señoritas—indicó—El Presidente les atenderá en unos minutos.

—Gracias...— dijeron ambas.

Y quedaron solas en la oficina del empresario más famoso.

Ciertamente, el recinto personal del Presidente Brief era extraordinariamente lujoso. Paredes blancas, alfombrado gris, bellos cuadros, una sala de terciopelo negro a un costado, asientos de auténtica piel y un gran ventanal que tenía la dicha de ofrecer la mejor de las vistas. El escritorio, era de fina madera, su olor lo delataba.

Cada chica tomó asiento en las sillas de los clientes. Pusieron sus maletines sobre el escritorio y ahí mismo, un porta retrato les daba la espalda, ignorando ellas la imagen que encerraban (Trunks y Marron). Del lado del teléfono un cenicero sostenía un cigarrillo que aún humeaba.

—Necesito ir al tocador, Violet.

—Tranquilizaste, Mai.

—Solo necesito beber un poco de agua, ¿Sí?

—Está bien, pero ve rápido. Un minuto te doy, ni más ni menos. No quiero que llegué el Presidente Brief y que tú no estés—le advirtió a su compañera.

—No tardaré, lo prometo.

Mai salió de la oficina. Preguntó a la secretaria dónde se ubicaban los baños y los bebederos. Ésta le señaló al final de un largo pasillo.

La estrella de Polaris caminó hasta llegar al baño de mujeres; realizó sus necesidades fisiológicas. Producto, quizás, de los mismo nervios que sentía. Lavó sus manos, abrió su bolsita de cosméticos, y nuevamente maquilló con polvo compacto su rostro, remarcó también sus labios de color rojo carmesí. (color que por general usaba). Y salió del baño.

Sobre el mismo pasillo, estaba un garrafón de agua con vasitos desechables en forma de cono. Bebió uno, dos, seis o más de ellos seguramente.

—Mucho mejor—suspiró al calmar su sed y se deshizo del vaso de papel.

Cuando giró su cuerpo para regresar a la oficina, accidentalmente chocó contra el pecho de _«alguien»_. La bolsita de cosméticos que llevaba en sus manos, cayó por el impacto y los accesorios de maquillaje quedaron dispersos por el suelo. Sin darse la oportunidad de voltear para ver de quién se trataba, Mai se agachó para juntar sus cosas. Pero ese _«alguien»_ también hizo lo mismo, se agachó junto con ella.

A lo que su vista le permitió observar, vio un pantalón negro de vestir, zapatos del mismo color, impecables. Y sus manos forradas por guantes de piel le ayudaban a juntar cada pieza regada. De ahí, una voz masculina de medio timbre se escuchó.

—Dios, que torpe soy. Discúlpeme, por favor.

Una punzada sintió que le perforó el pecho cuando escuchó al sujeto. La curiosidad se apoderó de ella, volteó sin dudarlo para averiguar de quién era ese hermoso timbre de voz. Pero para su sorpresa no vio nada. Excepto unos labios delgados que sobresalían de la parte superior de un casco. Por consecuencia fue ese mismo objeto que se interpuso en la curiosidad de Mai. Pues por lo ahumado de éste, apenas se distinguían unos ojos que probablemente eran de color claro, o eso supuso.

La chica carraspeó.

—No..No se preocupe—dijo con dificultad—Fue un simple accidente. Digo, a cualquiera le pasa.

Mai tomó con ambas manos la cosmetiquera aferrándola a su pecho. El sujeto le tomó de lo hombros para ayudarle a levantarse. De pie, frente a frente, la mujer vio a un hombre alto. Comparándose con él, ella le llegaba a los hombros.

 _¿Señor? ¿Joven? ¿Cuál será la identidad bajo ese casco?._

El sujeto nuevamente se disculpó, se le notaba apenado pese a no vérsele el rostro.

—Ya le dije que no se preocupe, fue un accidente.

Entonces, la de cabello negro hizo reverencia ante el hombre despidiéndose de él. Pues no había nada más que agregar; la disculpa estaba aceptada.

Continuó su camino por el largo pasillo que conducía al recibidor donde se ubicaba la secretaria Rita y la oficina del Presidente Brief.

Sin embargo, Mai inevitablemente volteó hacia atrás, y su vista se perdió en eternos segundos en el sujeto que desaparecia por el lado contrario del pasillo. Fue entonces que recapacitó, despertó del efecto de hipnosis que éste le provocó. Y así, a toda velocidad se fue directo a la oficina. Abrió la puerta delicadamente y tomó asiento no sin antes acomodarse la falda.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— susurró, Violet irritadisima. Casi queriendo devorar a su colega con la mirada.

—Lo siento...—contestó bajo el mismo nivel de voz—Es que se me cayó la bolsa de los cosméticos. Entonces, tardé en juntar las cosas que quedaron regadas por el suelo y ... ¿Ya llegó?—preguntó preocupada.

—Por suerte aún no.

—Qué alivio—esbozó.

Trató de calmarse, pero aún así, permaneció latente esa punzada caliente en su pecho.

Entonces, respiró hondo _«1...2...3..»_ contuvo el aire y exhaló. Eso le ayudó bastante, volvió a repetir la secuencia y, cuando parecía haber encontrado la paz anhelada, se abrió la puerta de la oficina.

—Buenos días, disculpen la demora. ¿Polaris, cierto?.

El saludo del Presidente les atacó por la espalda.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

—Buenos días—contestaron ambas.

Al fin verían al famoso empresario cara a cara. No al hombre de las páginas web, al mito, sino al auténtico, al real y verdadero _«Trunks Brief»._

El dueño de la voz fue a su asiento. Las encaró con cordialidad desde el otro lado del escritorio

Estrechó la mano de una.

—¿Usted es ...? —le preguntó a la cabello lila.

—Violet Ribbon, Señor Brief.

—¿La profesora de Goten?

—Así es, un placer.

—Igual para mí, Violet. Polaris tiene una gran reputación. Y dígame, ¿Alguna vez lo reprobó? —se refería a su amigo.

— Tal vez un par de veces.

—Bien hecho. —ambos rieron en perfecta sincronía.

Soltó la mano de la profesora y su vista se desvío en su acompañante.

— ¿Y usted señorita es ...? —estrechó la mano de Mai y ella contestó.

—Mi nombre es Mai, Señor Brief, un placer. Trabajo en Polaris desde hace algunos años. Yo me encargo del lado eléctrico de los proyectos—alzó su rostro para verle y éste sonrío.

—El placer es todo mío.—no soltaba su mano—Señorita Mai, aprovecho nuevamente para disculparme por haber tirado su cosmetiquera, estoy muy apenado. Si algo se dañó dígame con toda confianza para pagárselo.

 _»¡El hombre del casco!_

—No...No—tartamudeó— No hace falta, presidente Brief. Ya le dije que fue accidente.

Violet no pudo evitar sentir intriga. Miraba de reojo a su amiga.

 _»¿Pero qué pasó aquí?_

—Tomen asiento, por favor—señaló los lugares—¿Gustan algo de beber? —ofreció— ¿Café? ¿Soda?... ¿Cerveza? —esbozó una sonrisa.

—Muy temprano para tomar alcohol, ¿No lo cree, Señor Brief? — dijo Violet más relajada— Un café está bien.

—Correcto, un café. ¿Y para usted?— le preguntó a Mai.

—También un café, por favor. —contestó apenada.

—De acuerdo.

Por el intercomunicador solicitó las bebidas a Rita. No demoró ni cinco minutos la secretaria cuando ambas chicas gozaban de un rico café. Por su sabor y aroma era de esperarse que fuera de buena calidad.

 **.**

 **.**

Platicaron sobre el asunto del proyecto a detalle. La duración de éste, sobre los viáticos, la paga, lo que él necesitaba de ellas, las condiciones de trabajo que ellas exigían, el traslado a la Capital del Norte y otros aspectos. Una plática amena con ligeras risas y seriedad. Las chicas vieron antes sus ojos a un «Trunks Brief» demasiado sencillo pese a que su aparecía proyectaba lo contrario.

El presidente de la CC, lucía perfecto sobre ese traje negro que le vestía. Entre la combinación de sus hermosos ojos azules, la lacia cabellera lila y su bronceada piel, se materializaba una belleza exótica bastante atractiva. Tenía magia y, una personalidad indescriptible. Con eso bastó para entender el efecto poderoso que causaba en las mujeres.

 **...**

Ambas empresas conformes con los términos y condiciones que cada quien exigía. Se vino la hora de firmar. Dos impresos de hojas blancas con membrete de la Capsule Corp, les fue entregado a cada uno de las chicas. Éste mismo contaban con un largo texto desglosando a detalle cada punto sustancial del convenio.

Sin más faramallas, fue firmado.

Estrecharon sus manos como los socios que ahora eran.

—Bueno, espero que nos llevemos bien durante estos meses—sonrío el presidente—Polaris es mío y la Corporación Cápsula de ustedes.

—Así será, Presidente Brief—dijo, Violet.—Gracias por confiar en nosotras.

Mai simplemente agradeció con una discreta reverencia

Se le levantaron de su asiento.

—Una última pregunta.—dijo, Trunks.

—¿Sí, díganme?—se preparó Ribbon para recibir la pregunta.

—¿Por qué el nombre de Polaris?

—Porque Polaris es la estrella más brillante de todas—contestó, Mai.

—Un nombre muy original, señorita Mai—mostró media sonrisa el azul.

—Así es, Polaris brillará por la excelencia de su trabajo en cualquier lugar del mundo— añadió simpática, Violet, causando risas en los dos presentes. —Ahora sí nos vamos.

—De acuerdo señoritas, descansen bien este fin de semana. Encapsulen sus maletas y nos vemos el lunes como pactamos. ¡Y, ah! No olviden traer las hojas que les encargué. Si es posible mañana por favor.

—Así será, Señor.

El presidente Trunks acompañó a las mujeres a la puerta. Cuando salieron al recibidor, Marron aguardaba en la lujosa sala de espera.

Al escuchar la puerta la rubia volteó.

—¡Hola!—saludó dulcemente a su prometido. Se levantó y fue hacia él que se encontraba en medio de las dos estrellas de Polaris.

Se abrazaron.

—Qué sorpresa, ¿Tienes mucho esperando, mi amor? —preguntó, Trunks.

—Solo un poco, no te preocupes—el Sol miró a las dos mujeres y les sonrió esperando que Trunks se las presentará.

—Oh, perdón—expresó el joven quien captó el mensaje subliminal de su mujer—Amor, ellas son Violet y Mai de Polaris. Son las chicas que trabajarán en la Capital del Norte. Señoritas, ella es mi prometida, Marron.

Las tres chicas hicieron reverencia expresando su saludo.

—Un placer.—dijo la líder de Polaris.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Marron.—añadió su asistente.

—El placer es todo mío.

Sin más, las estrellas de Polaris se marcharon a tomar el elevador.

—Se ven que son unas mujeres muy preparadas.—dijo Marron.

—Sí, lo son. Solo espero que todo salga bien. Finalmente mi promesa también colgará en sus manos. Pero bueno, ¿Encargamos algo para comer en mi oficina? Esa mirada me dice que quieres sushi ¿No es así?—preguntó, Trunks sonriente mientras sosteniendo con ambas manos el rostro de su amada.

Marron asintió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Te dije que tendría una linda voz!—exclamó la de cabellos lilas sonrojada mientras tomaba sus mejillas— Ahora como premio me comprarás un rico helado de fresas —rió.

En los últimos asientos del transporte público, iban Violet y Mai sacando conclusiones.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡GANASTE! ¿Conforme? —dijo Mai con fastidio cruzándose de brazos.

—¡SÍ!—volvió a reír su jefa y Mai se contagió con su sonrisa.

—¿Qué diferente es él verdad? A lo que me refiero, es que no es arrogante a como cualquiera pensaría, ¿No lo crees, Violet?

—Si, cierto. Sé ve que es un gran tipo. Por algo es exitoso.—recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su colega. ¿Es muy atractivo verdad?

No había otra opción más que admitir con sinceridad.

—Sí, lo es. —recargó su cabeza en la ventana, arrojó un leve suspiro y terminó su frase — Su prometida también lo es.

—Lo es. Realmente lo es.—confimó Violet.

—Siento que esa chica la he visto en algún lugar. Pero, no recuerdo realmente.

—Seguramente la confundiste con alguien, suele pasar.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Mai perdió su vista en el paisaje, miró por la ventana e ignoró a Violet y al mundo por un momento. De cualquier forma harían al rededor de 40 minutos en el trayecto, que más daba relajarse un poco. Normalmente en el transporte público, tenía la mala costumbre de «soñar despierta» o más que costumbre tal vez lo hacía sin darse cuenta. Como si hundirse en sus recuerdos fuera algo natural del día a día.

En el cristal vio su propio reflejo. Siempre ese maldito verdugo presente en cualquier circunstancia. Sin embargo, pensó en esa _«punzada»_ que el propio Presidente de la Capsule Corp. le ocasionó. Esa punzada en el corazón le hizo recordar viejos momentos. Y sin querer, nuevamente aparecía «él», siempre lo hacía.—¿Por qué?—Ahora más que nunca acordarse de _«ÉL»_ estaba fuera de lugar. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

.

.

* * *

— _Discúlpame, ¿Te lastimé? —preguntó una voz grave. Déjame ayudarte. Qué tonto soy, tiré todos tus planos._

 _—Estoy ... Estoy bien, no te molestes—habló entrecortado mientras tocaba su pecho como si éste le doliera._

 _Cuando el dueño de la voz le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, lo vio. Alto, fornido, masculino, de cabellos alborotados entre tonalidades rojas y cobrizas._

 _Una hipnosis cautivó a ambos._

 _Él sonrió._

 _Ella estaba perpleja por su sentir._

 _—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el hombre._

 _—Mi nombre ... Mi nombre es Mai—se sonrojó.—Y el suyo...?_

 _—Mi nombre es ..._

* * *

.

.

—¡BAJAAAAAN! — gritó, Violet al chofer. Sacudió a Mai de los hombros que parecía distraía—¡Llegamos Mai, anda muévete! —ésta volvió en sí.

—Sí, sí.

Bajaron del bus urbano.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta que subieron las típicas escaleras de su recinto laboral. Y al fin, habían llegado a las oficinas de Polaris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Me encanta que me visites en el trabajo, ¿Te tomaste la tarde libre? ¿Por mí?—preguntó, Trunks.

La silla de respaldo alto giraba con insistencia al ritmo de risas y besos.

—Digamos que tengo mis influencias. Tú oficina es más divertida que la mía. Además, me consientes con comida y buenos tratos—soltó una angelical sonrisa.

—Mmmm, creo que eso me sonó a conveniencia—ambos rieron.

—Bueno, tengo que regresar a la biblioteca— le dio un beso en los labios—¿Quieres que te espere? —otro beso.

—No, amor—negó con la cabeza—Tal vez salga tarde hoy. Hay un par de cosas que revisar y firmar así que, mejor ve directo a casa.

—Muy bien, entonces te veo al rato—se dieron un beso de despedida.

—Ve con cuidado. Te amo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ay, al fin.—bostezó Violet desde su escritorio— Hora de irnos a casa.—alzaba sus brazos con pereza.

En tanto, Mai, hojeaba una revista «El mundo científico» cuando de imprevisto unas hojas engargoladas cayeron sobre su escritorio.

—¿Y esto qué es?—preguntó Mai sin enterder, dejando la revista a un lado.

—Son los documentos que nos pidió el Presidente Brief. Me harás el favor de llevárselos.

—Pero, ¿No eran para mañana?

—Sí, pero me mantendré ocupada. Igual ahorita voy a dar unas vueltas. Solo es cuestión de dejar los documentos con su secretaria, es todo.

—De acuerdo.—contestó sin muchos ánimos.

 **...**

Las chicas salieron del edificio. Se despidieron como de costumbre con beso en las mejillas y un ligero abrazo.

—Te veo mañana, Mai.

—Hasta mañana, Violet. Que descanses.

La de cabello negro tomó otra dirección buscando la línea de transporte adecuada que la dejará a pocas cuadras de la Corporación Cápsula.

Abordó el bus.

De su bolso de mano sacó un par de monedas y le pagó al chofer. Sosteniéndose de los tubos del techo, se dirigió a un asiento individual que se ubicada al final del transporte. El maletín de mano fue a dar a sus piernas. Recargó la cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana, bostezó y desde el cristal observó el recorrido.

La tarde se hacía rojiza por los matices del Sol que anunciaban la llegada de la noche.

La línea hizo parada cuando Mai lo solicitó.

Con ambas manos aferrándose a su maletín, emprendió camino. Aún faltaban un par de cuadra para llegar. Sus tacones sonaban conforme a sus pasos siendo el único ruido que armonizaba por las banquetas.

Al pasar diez minutos, llegó a la Corporación Cápsula. Subió nuevamente las pronunciadas escaleras. Abrió la puerta de la empresa y se dirigió a la recepción. Había menos barullo que en la mañana, quizás muchos de los empleados ya habían terminado labores. Mai le comentó a la recepcionista el motivo de su visita. De igual forma, ésta le dio un gáfete y las acostumbradas indicaciones. La chica abordó el elevador, marcó el destino y ascendió.

Llegó al recibidor donde se encontraba el escritorio de Rita, pero no estaba.

 _»¿Acaso ya se iría a su casa?—pensó._

Tomó asiento en la sala de espera.

 _»Tal vez no dilate en volver._

Se mantuvo en la estancia un par de minutos. Pensó en dejar los documentos sobre el escritorio, aunque después se arrepintió, le dio pendiente que se viera como un gesto grosero. Espero al rededor de unos quince minutos más y Rita no se miraba por ninguna parte.

Entonces, se dio por vencida.

 _»Ni hablar, mañana tendré que volver._

O en todo caso le pediría de favor a la recepcionista que entregará los papeles de su parte. Sin más, se levantó de su asiento y al dar unos cuantos pasos, se escuchó el abrir de una puerta y una voz la hizo detenerse.

—¿Señorita Mai?

La chica volteó.

Y para su sorpresa, vio al radiante Presidente Brief frente a ella.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —preguntó, Trunks.

Después de unos segundos la chica reaccionó.

—Sí, discúlpeme. Supongo que no era hora adecuada para venir. Lo siento —estaba apenada.

—No es molestia. Adelante, dígame ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Violet me mandó a entregar estos papeles— extendió sus brazos hacia él sostenido los documentos con ambas manos—Dijo que ocupaba de ellos.

—Pero, no hacía falta que me los trajeran hoy—levantó una de sus cejas.

—Lo sé, Señor. Lo que pasa es que mañana Violet se mantendrá ocupada y no podrá entregarlos. Es por esa razón que me pidió de favor dejarlos de paso antes de irme a casa. De verdad espero no ser imprudente.

—No, no te preocupes, te atenderé— sonrió— Digo, para que no hayas venido en vano.— le dio la espalda y abrió la puerta de su oficina —Adelante — le ofreció el pase.

—Gra...Gracias—asintió y entró.

 **...**

El joven empresario le ofreció algo de tomar a Mai. Después la invitó a tomar asiento en la pequeña sala que se mantenía en su oficina. Ella se sentó de piernas cruzadas. Él se sentó justo a su lado y empezó a hojear el engargolado. La chica se sonrojó un poco, lo tenía demasiado cerca. Además, él no era cualquier persona. Aún así, se controló tomando la postura correcta bajo la situación.

Los documentos en sí, trababan de información esencial de Polaris. Como la razón social, información indispensable sobre sus empleados para asegurarlos durante el tiempo del proyecto.

Entre estos, venía la cédula profesional de Violet y Mai. Era necesaria para constatar que ambas mujeres fueran tituladas en sus respectivas ramas, además de otros documentos de importancia.

El joven Brief leía y revisaba con determinación cada hoja.

Mai no pudo evitar desviar su mirada para disimuladamente observarlo. Se perdió en su rostro. Miraba a detalle parte de su mentol que conducía a sus delgados labios. Los enigmáticos orbes azules se movían de un lado a otro al ritmo de la lectura.

El chico suspiró y ella apretó sus manos.

La punzada en el pecho apareció otra vez, esa vieja pero conocida sensación le abordó. Y su mente se cuestionó el porqué de su sentir. Sin embargo, el recuerdo la manchó porque solo «ÉL» le hacía sentir ese algo en el pecho. Pero aún así, ese latido ardiente le quemaba al lado del Presidente.

 _»¿Por qué?—no lo entendía._

Su respiración se aceleró, sus manos más apretaban su falda.

.

.

* * *

 _—¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que nos vimos? ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo, Mai? — preguntó el hombre mientras besaba la desnudez de su espalda albina._

 _Ella con el rostro sobre una almohada contestó._

 _—Porque cuando escuche tu voz, mi pecho ardió._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _»Mi pecho ardió._

 _»Mi pecho ardió._

 _»Mi pecho ardió._

Con la respiración agitada tomó la taza de café que se mantenía en la mesa ratona. La sostuvo con sus manos temblorosas, tratando de volver a su realidad.

Un sorbo y más sorbos, fueron necesarios para menguar ese ardor pero fue inútil. Se petrificó en la desnudez del cuello del Señor Brief, viendo a detalle cómo se movía su manzana al tragar saliva, seguido de un carraspeo.

—¿Todo está en orden, señorita Mai?—preguntó el presidente sin voltear a verla.

—¿Eh? —apenas contestó.

—¿Qué si todo está en orden? —seguía con su vista en el engargolado.

—Bueno, yo..—trató de no mostrase nerviosa.

—Yo veo todo en orden, ¿Usted no? _Tengo dos ojos, una nariz y una boca_ —soltó una carcajada —¡Vamos!—volteó—No seas tan sería conmigo, no tengo nada especial. Soy como cualquier otra persona, no tienes por que sentirte presionada.

Sin esperar esa respuesta, la chica rió con discreción. Sus mejillas se mantenían ligeramente rosadas.

—Discúlpeme, por favor.

 _»Que vergüenza._

La barrera que aparentemente estaba entre los dos desapareció por unos instantes. Platicaron un poco. Él preguntaba sus dudas en cuanto a lo que leía y ella las respondían.

Terminando la revisión ambos salieron de la oficina y fueron directo al elevador. Ambos lo abordaron y descendieron.

—¿Nunca le han dicho que el elevador causa un horrible vértigo?.—preguntó, Mai.

El joven Brief rió.

—Todos los que suben a mi oficina me lo han dicho. Hasta Marron, ella odia las alturas.

—No es para menos.

Ambos se sonríenron.

 **...**

Llegaron a la planta baja de la empresa. Pasaron de largo la recepción. Él le abrió la puerta principal a Mai mostrándose educado.

—Gracias.

Bajaron las pronunciadas escaleras. Y al ras de la banqueta se despidieron.

—Bueno, señorita Mai—activó una cápsula, la arrojó y después de un estallido, apareció su convertible plateado.—Puedo llevarla a su casa, si usted gusta.

—No es necesario. Se lo agradezco de todas formas.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, no se moleste.

—No es molestia.

—Tomaré el transporte urbano—sonrío.

—Está bien— no insistió más — Entonces nos vemos en un par de días. —subió al convertible y por el espejo retrovisor la observó .

Ella se giró. Siguió su rumbo.

Él simplemente ser marchó.

En tanto, Mai, tomó la acostumbrada línea que la llevaba directo a casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de un largo camino, bajó del bus.

Caminó un poco y llegó al pequeño edificio donde se localizaba su departamento. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso.

Introdujo las llaves sobre la chapa de la puerta y entró.

De paso dejó su maletín sobre el sofá. Tomó una ducha rápida, cenó algo ligero y se fue a su habitación. Se sumergió en la cama, prendió el televisor porque ya casi iban a transmitir la novela que le gustaba.

Pero algo le inquietaba.

Por más que quería fingir, no podía. Tenía pequeñas secuelas de ese «ardor» ¿Para que engañarse? Era difícil de ignorar.

Motivada por sus impulsos se levantó de la cama. Fue hacia «el verdugo»; abrió la puerta del closet y se observó de pies a cabeza. Juzgó su apariencia sin piedad, vio cada parte de su cuerpo que era forrado por lencería color durazno y sobre el contorno de éste colgaba un discreto encaje.

Se estudió a detalle.

Y cuando llegó a su rostro se preguntó:

 _»¿Soy digna de alguien?¿Soy atractiva?._

Bajo la hipnosis del verdugo tocó con la mano izquierda su pecho, suspiró. Desvió su mirada a un costado donde estaba la caja de los recuerdos. Y no pudo más. Se sentó en el suelo, arrastró la caja hacia ella y la abrió.

En segundos su mirada se vio afligida, con dolor.

Pero lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba sumergirse en ese pasado y sentir que vivió, que amó. Necesitaba recordar que alguna vez fue perfecta para alguien. Y pese a su desafortunado final, solo seria perfecta bajo los ojos del recuerdo. Pues con cuatro décadas encima ¿Qué hombre se iba a fijar en ella?

Al hojear un álbum con recuerdos del pasado, llenaba ese vacío que a diario disfrazaba con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Una lagrima, otra lágrima y más de estas le corrían por la mejilla sin parar.

 _»¿Por qué a mí?_

La pregunta que siempre se hacía.

 _«Yo que nunca fallé ¿Por qué? Yo di todo para ser feliz._

 _»TODO._

 _»En cambio tú..._

Y así, se perdió una vez más en sus absurdas deducciones.

Se hundió en los pensamientos y sentires de antaño que, solo le hacían daño. Pero a conciencia lo hacía. Como si martirizarse, sufrir y llorar fueran parte de su vida. Luchaba por no hacerlo, en verdad lo hacía. Sin embargo el mounstro del pasado la dominaba, le quitaba convicción.

Mientras ella sufría, la razón de su _«nuevo»_ ardor que ignoraba totalmente, disfrutaba de hacerle el amor a su mujer. El celeste y el azul conectados como cada noche desde hacía cuatro años. No existía poder humano que les hiciera faltarse al respeto.

O no hasta el momento.

La iba a extrañar muchísimo, como un maldito imbécil. Estar sin Marron le iba ser difícil. Les costaría bastante estar sin su par, sin su mitad. Pero, sea como sea trataría de ir a verla, de no dejarla sola por mucho tiempo. Por esa razón tenía tanta insistencia de amarla, de aprovechar al máximo esos pocos días que les quedaban juntos. Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría sin ella? ¿Un mes? ¿Cuatro meses? No lo sabía con exactitud. Pero necesitaba ese ímpetu de masculinidad, satisfacerse a grandes escalas. Que su cuerpo, alma y piel llevarán el sello de su Sol hasta el fin del mundo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día acordado para partir a la Capital del Norte se dejó venir en un suspiro. Afuera, en la Corporación Cápsula estaban reunidos todo un gran equipo de trabajo. Unos tantos ya se habían marchado, y en cambio otros se subían a naves para emprende vuelo.

El presidente Trunks también se encontraba ahí desde muy temprano. El reto de su vida empezaba. La promesa que tenía que cumplir estaba a unas cuántas horas.

A su lado estaba su amigo y mano derecha: Goten. Éste mismo dirigía el orden del viaje.

Ambos muchachos solo esperan a Polaris.

Con un retraso de veinte minutos, Mai y Violet llegaron corriendo al lugar. Jadeantes y cansadas se echaban la culpa una otra.

Estaban apenadas.

—Por favor discúlpenos, Presidente Brief. Llegamos tarde porque «alguien» se quedó dormida —expresó Violet irritada refiriéndose a su colega.

—¡¿Qué yo que?! Si tú tardaste un siglo en arreglarte. ¡No tienes vergüenza!–contraatacó, Mai.

— ¡¿Pero quién desayunó con toda la calma del mundo, eh?!

—Al menos yo sí tenían preparada mi maleta. ¡Tú empacaste la tuya a velocidad tortuga!

—¡¿A SÍ?!

Y una tercera voz tuvo que interferir.

—¡Calma, calma! Chicas no es para tanto— Goten trató de suavizar la situación—Adelante, ya debemos marcharnos, sino se nos hará más tarde.

Las mujeres irritadas se subieron a la nave particular de Trunks.

El presidente y su amigo apenas subirían, pero antes de abordar, se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Seguro que era buena idea contratar mujeres? —preguntó Trunks, al tiempo que torció sus labios y alzó una de sus cejas.

—Demasiado tarde, amigo — contestó, Goten.

—Son complicadas, ¿No lo crees?—suspiró, el presidente.

—Bastante—abordaron.

 **...**

La nave fue piloteada por Son. En el asiento de copiloto iba Trunks y las dos chicas de Polaris iban en la parte trasera.

Mientras ambas las estrellas permanecía en silencio, observaban como Trunks platicaba con tanta naturalidad con Goten.

« _Que si Kame-House, que si sus madres, el otro día Marron, que sus padres nunca dejan de entrenar, etc»_

Dos horas hicieron de trayecto.

Atravesaron la conservada y fría Capital del Norte. Su destino, se ubicaban en las afueras de la ciudad. Media hora más de viaje y por fin habían llegado.

 **...**

El joven Goten aterrizó.

Los cuatro chicos bajaron de la nave y frente a ellos, estaba un gran terreno con una edificación enorme. Por simple vista parecía un hotel viejo con gran cantidad de pisos. El área en sí estaba cerca de un poblado y no lejos de la Capital, ese detalle sería bueno en caso de querer abastecerse de materiales, como provisiones, bancos, servicios médicos y demás.

A su alrededor habían muchos árboles de cerezo, una laguna congelada y algunos arbustos que decoraban hermosamente.

Trunks estaba perplejo, sin habla. Al ver la realidad de todo asumió que no será tan fácil de dirigir. Nervios, miedos y un gran compromiso estaba frente a él. Y no debía de flaquear.

—¿Qué opina, Señorita Violet?— preguntó, Trunks, quien no dejaba de observar la edificación.

—Nos espera un gran trabajo, Presidente Brief.

—¿Y usted señorita,Mai? ¿Podrá darle vida a a esto?— volteó con ella.

—Eso espero, Señor Brief.

—¡CHICOOOS! — gritó Goten a lo lejos, interrumpiéndolos.

Cuando los alcanzó, a cada quien le hizo entrega de un bote de cerveza.

—¡Hay que brindar!

—Está bien—dijo, Trunks.

Se pudieron en círculo.

—Di unas palabras, Trunks—sugirió, Goten.

— No hay mucho que decir —se sonrojó y rascó su mejilla—Pero bueno, brindemos por un nuevo comienzo ¡SALUD! —alzó el bote de cerveza.

—¡POR UN NUEVO COMIENZO! ¡SALUD!

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ ...**

* * *

 _Hola amigos n.n ¿Cómo están? Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de Flor Artificial. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, lo hago con mucho cariño, créanlo. Y bueno, al fin llegamos a la Capital del Norte, nuestro principal escenario. **¿Qué pasará a raíz de ahí, eh? XDDD**_

 _Hoy tuvimos un poco de todo, desde la vida de Marron & Trunks, Polaris, un poco detrás de Mai y esas secuelas que después comprenderemos mejor su causa, pues bien, alguna vez todos hemos tenido malas experiencias. No les miento, me emocioné mucho con la escena del pasillo entre Mai & Trunks. _

_Pero bueno, comenzamos con lo Saluditos._

 _ **-Enterrrador, Schala S, Cereza de Pastel, Leonarda, Sophy Brief, Melmelada, Marytw29, Hiimeko03, Mayfix.** ¡Gracias por sus rw! También gracias a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos. _

_Gracias a las comunidades que nos brindan un espacio para publicar nuestros fics: **T runks & Mai/Page, Por los que leemos Fanfics de DB, Dragon Ball fanfics y Recomiendo Fanfics. **_

**_Un fuerte abrazo._**

 _¡NOS LEEMOS!_

 ** _Con Cariño:_**

 ** _Kuraudea._**

* * *

 _Respetemos los derecho del autor_

Di **NO ** al plagio

 **24/Octubre/2016.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flor artificial**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _by_

 _Kuraudea_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo III**

 _ **La Fría Capital del Norte**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Cerremos la ventana a este cielo de cobre. Encendamos la lámpara en los propios altares y tengamos en estas horas de crepúsculo invernal, una Mujer a cada lado »...Manuel Machado._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los rayos de Sol entraban por la ventana; daban luz a la cómoda de madera donde había un jarrón de cristal con una flor artificial rojo escarlata. Con el oleaje del viento, la cortina de lo que parecía ser una habitación, se revoloteaba con sus colores blancos llevándose consigo al «Espanta Espíritus» que, con sus cristales arrojaba coquetos cánticos de relajación y brillos tornasoles._

 _O por lo menos esa era la intención del artefacto; relajar a su oyente._

 _Todo era siempre igual._

 _Todo era tan blanco que, de alguna manera parecía encandilar a su vista._

 _Las colchas, las almohadas, las sábanas, tenían el color de la purificación: el blanco. Mismo color que sin querer, hacia juego con los cabellos del sujeto que se encontraba postrado en la cama desde hacía meses._

 _El mismo lugar disfrazado._

 _Era su hogar y no lo era, aunque el maullido de su fiel amigo que descansaba junto a él, le ayudaba a recordar un poco la calidez de su hogar._

 _»Estoy en casa._

 _La flor artificial que brillaba escarchada de rojo, no era ni un gramo de bella en comparación de su jardín que tenía más vida._

 _Aunque algo había en común entre el sujeto y la flor; ambos estaban en ese lapso de vida en donde ni avanzaban, pero tampoco retrocedían. Era el punto del meollo donde «el estancamiento» era su fuente vital para perseverar un poco más postrados en el mismo lugar, bajo los mismo pensamientos, y la misma ancla del pasado que, como tocadiscos se repetía una y otra vez ._

 _Claro esta, que hay de «casos a casos», porque para ciertas personas aún había tiempo de sobra para resurgir como el propio fénix de entre las cenizas, vivir, y darle un poco de significado a su existencia. Pues bien, todos estamos en este mundo para ser felices._

 _Pero por desgracia, él sabía que su tiempo había llegado a su límite máximo. Y por fortuna, vivió y realizó grandes logros en sus vida profesional como el gran el científico que era._

 _Un Brief._

 _Ahora su línea ya estaba marcada y sus esperanzas las depositaría en la luz de sus ojos azules. Aquellos zafiros rebosados de juventud y tropiezos._

 _ **...**_

 _El ruido del «Espanta Espíritus» luchaba por menguar el «tin, tin» del marca-pasos y del tanque de gas junto con su evaporación efervescente._

 _La sombra del abanico de techo parecía girar en el propio piso. Pues sus aspas, se observan reflejarse en toda la habitación. Ese chillido que hacía cada vez al repetir sus giros, era para unos un arrullo y para otros, el alimento para incrementar su ansiedad._

 _Cada día, sin importar absolutamente nada, él siempre estaba ahí haciéndole compañía a su gran maestro y orgullo. Aquel hombre por el cual sentía un gran respeto por haber cambiado la vida de tantos habitantes en La Tierra. Y no con fuerza, no con músculos, sino al crear cosas tan básicas para vida; necesarias para subsistir._

 _Él no era un saiyajin, él no había derrotado a grandes enemigos pero, había hecho felices a muchas personas. Con un juguete, con una cámara, con una aero-nave o con cualquier artefacto, representaban muchos recuerdos para las personas; buenos o malos. Pues bien, el Dr Brief, por su nobleza e ingenio fue un héroe en la vida de muchos._

 _»Lo mejor de las personas es verles sonreír._

 _—¿En la Capital del Norte?_

 _—Así es, Trunks...—tosió efusivo al pronunciar su nombre._

 _Como era de esperarse el hombre mayor permanecía sentado en la cama de una de las habitaciones de la mansión; la mascarilla de oxígeno cubría su boca y nariz._

 _—¿Qué pasa, abuelo? ¿Te encuentras bien...? —preguntó angustiado el joven azul.—¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?_

 _Él negó con una sonrisa y procedió en dar unas indicaciones._

 _—Abre el primer cajón del tocador—señaló—Encontrarás unos papeles, tráemelos muchacho, anda ve._

 _—Está bien.—asintió._

 _El chico hizo lo que su abuelo ordenó. Abrió el cajón de madera y tomó una carpeta amarilla con ambas manos. Finalmente llevó los papeles a la cama._

 _—Aquí están, abuelo—el joven los entregó, pero Brief no los recibió._

 _—Son para ti—afirmó con nobleza en su mirada —Mi sueño es para ti, mi querido Trunks. Ahora te toca a ti continuar._

 _—Pero abuelo, no digas esas cosas— le tomó de los hombros—Te levantarás de ésta maldita cama y lo haremos juntos, ¿Si?._

 _Brief negó._

 _—Sabes que no será así. Tú eres mi muchacho—palmeó su hombro— Mi nieto y mi pequeño granito de esperanza. Eres un Brief, sé que lograrás._

 _El muchacho captó de manera inmediata lo que trataba de decirle. Prácticamente el anciano se estaba despidiendo previamente de él y su anhelo lo ponía en sus manos._

 _—No, abuelo —se aferró al brazo del anciano y lagrimas brotaron—Aun no, por favor ... Aun no.—le suplicó_

 _—No llores, Trunks—le daba ánimos—Tranquilo, esto es parte de la vida._

 _—¿Qué voy hacer sin ti?_

 _—Vivir, triunfar, crecer. No te estanques como aquella flor artificial que está en el jarrón. Florece y ayuda a otros hacerlo también. ¿De acuerdo?_

 _—Pero ..._

 _—Te estaré viendo orgulloso desde el más allá._

 _—No, no.—se resistía—No digas esas estupideces._

 _—¿Lo harás, Trunks? Cuando estés listo ¿Lo harás?_

 _Secó sus lágrimas y contestó._

 _—Sí..._

 _—¿Es una promesa?_

 _—Es una promesa, abuelo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La gran estructura del hotel abandonado, fue rodeado por aparatosas máquinas de construcción. Obreros maniobraban excavadoras, topadoras, cargadores frontales, grúas, drama de tolva y cilindros compactadores.

Una nueva aldea cobró vida a cierta distancia del objetivo principal. Pues casa–cápsulas, en línea recta, habían sido situadas formando cuadras entre fila y fila. En cada esquina, se encontraban faroles de herrería para que en el anochecer, se tuviera un buen alumbrado en «su colonia».

Dicho lugar había sido bautizado por los trabajadores como _«La Cabaña»._

Una cocina industrial y una caseta de primeros auxilios, fueron instaladas para beneficio de todos los empleados del proyecto de la Sede. La cocina, era el punto de reunión de todos justo antes de ir a descansar. Y por suerte, nadie había recurrido aún a la enfermería.

Las cuadras se establecieron por jerarquías. Las primeras pertenecían a los obreros, continuando con los jefes inmediatos de la obra como contratistas, aérea administrativa, tesoreros, etc. Y por último, los ingenieros y la casa de descanso del Presidente Brief.

Ésta última era de tamaño más grande que la del resto de los trabajadores.

No obstante, cerca de la obra había unas cuentas oficinas con el logo de la «CC»; recinto laboral de los de área administrativa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus manos forradas por guantes de piel negro, sostenían unas «Varillas Duales», justo al ras de las paredes del interior del viejo hotel. Estos artefactos tenía una particular forma de «L»; servían precisamente para buscar energía en un objeto, campo o lugar. Pues bien, siendo ella un ingeniero eléctrico, tenía que aplicar sus conocimientos en física y/o matemáticas. El reto de su vida era darle «Luz» a ese lugar abandonado; generar energía de algún modo. Y tras evaluar la condición del cableado, distribuirla en lo que sería la nueva Sede Capsule Corp.

 _»Hay tanto por hacer._

Polaris llevaba un par de días en su nuevo recinto laboral. Y por fortuna, a ambas estrellas les había tocado estar relativamente cerca de sus casas de descanso.

Las elegantes vestimentas de las chicas y del resto de los ingenieros de obra, entre ellos la del propio Presidente Brief; se suplieron por gabardinas, bufandas, botas de suela antiderrapante y guantes de uso rudo. El frío era extremo y se trataba de alguna forma trabajar lo más cómodo que se pudiera, además de que nadie enfermara.

...

Mientras Mai permanecía en el interior del lugar haciendo sus cálculos; Violet y Goten decidieron tomar medidas del exterior para realizar sus planos.

—Mai, echaremos un vistazo afuera—dijo Ribbon, mientras enrollaba unos planos—Sostén esto, niño.

Le aventó los rollos a su ex alumno, (ahora compañero de trabajo).

—¿Niño...? Pero, Señorita Violet—alzó una de sus cejas—Recuerde que ya no soy su alumno, ¿No puede ser más cortés conmigo?

—Eso lo veremos, Son Goten. Espero no me decepciones, quiero ver los frutos de mi enseñanza en ti—le lanzó un coqueto guiño justo al inflar una bomba de goma de mascar en sus labios.

Ese vicio de Violet no tenía remedio. Pues en su bolso de mano, nunca faltaba las tiras de goma de sabores y exóticos rellenos. Aunque algunos de ellos era para controlar su vicio de pila: El cigarro.

—¡Así será! No lo dude.—dijo, el azabache con entusiasmo.

—Bien, vámonos.—tomó su bolso—En un momento regresamos, Mai.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Abríguense bien, está muy frío allá afuera.—dijo la estrella sin interrumpir sus labor.

La puerta se abrió entrando el oleaje invernal y segundos después se cerró.

Y las Varillas Duales continuaron moviéndose de un lado a otro en busca de energía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Manteles blancos con plateado?

Preguntó el Presidente Brief, quien atendía una llamada telefónica desde su improvisada oficina en el Norte.

—No lo sé, amor. El color que sea, ya sabes que yo no me fijo en esas cosas.

—¿Y dorado?

—El color que a ti te gusten para mí estará bien.

La rubia que permanecía en la Capital del Oeste; aprovechó unos instantes de soledad en su oficina y, como buena mujer, no dudó un instante en marcarle a su hombre para preguntar qué tal le iba en el proyecto de la Sede.

—¿Todo bien, Trunks?—preguntó mientras acariciaba las puntas su cabello dorado.

—Ha sido muy pesado—frotó su frente y ojos—Pero al menos vamos avanzando.—esbozó con cansancio—Aunque creo que no es tan fácil como creía. Es un mundo de gente y...

—Tranquilo, yo confío en ti. Verás que todo saldrá bien.

Marron contestó tan cálida como siempre. Y no era para menos, pues, un porta retrato descansaba en su escritorio; se trataba de una fotografía de ambos jóvenes justo la noche de su compromiso. (La sesión fotográfica en el jardín) Pues recordar el momento y verle a él en sus brazos le era bastante inspirador. Con más razón se esmeraba en decirle palabras lindas.

—Tu siempre dando ánimos, Marron. En verdad te echo mucho de menos.

—Lo sé, llegar a casa y no verte es difícil, pero verás que rápido avanzará el tiempo.

—Eso espero.

—¿Sabes...?

—¿Dime, qué pasa?

—Peppers también te extraña.

—Ese gato gordo—esbozó una sonrisa.

—Y yo también te extraño.

—Basta, basta—volvió a sonreír—Harás que me regrese a la Capital.

Marron rió.

—En cualquier oportunidad iré a verte, te lo prometo.—suspiró al terminar su risa.

—Te esperaré con gusto, lo sabes.—se mecía el muchacho en su silla—Bueno amor, no quisiera dejarte pero tengo que dar un recorrido en la construcción. Te marco en la noche, ¿Está bien?

—Sí, comprendo.

—Bueno pues ...

—Trunks...—le interrumpió antes de colgar.

—¿Aja?

—No olvides que te amo.

Éste esbozó otra sonrisa.

—Tu tampoco lo olvides.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus dientes tiritaban y por un momento compadeció a los obreros que tenían que trabajar la mayor parte del tiempo en el exterior.

—Caray, qué frío tan crudo—dijo el joven Son que iba a la par de Violet.

El muchacho azabache llevaba algunos planos enrollados en sus manos; para cubrirse del frío portaba guantes, bufanda y una chamarra de color negro que, contrastaba con lo gris del pantalón y lo rojo de sus orejeras. Pues siendo él de piel blanca eran colores que le iban bien. En su pecho se atravesaba un haza de piel café, perteneciente al maletín que rozaba su pierna derecha.

—Un poco más, Son Goten—dijo la estrella líder de Polaris.—¿Traes cámara?

—Mmmm...con suerte mi teléfono.

—Bien, eso también es de ayuda.—seguía inspeccionando la mujer el exterior. Pues tenía que constatar que los cimientos de la estructura aún fueran resistentes.

 **...**

Entre apuntes y fotografías ambos chicos seguían avanzado. Caminar entre la nieve tenía su gracia, pues era cansado y sus pies parecían témpanos de hielo.

Empleados y máquinas se cruzaban en su camino, era un mundo de personas con cascos amarillos y chalecos naranjas por doquier.

En tanto, los ingenieros se detuvieron para hacer más anotaciones.

Al paso de unos minutos llegaron a un área donde una grúa levantaba tiras de madera para llevárselas hacia otro lugar. Por accidente, una de sus cuerdas se soltó, provocando que los objetos de cedro cayeran al suelo. Por cosa de suerte, Goten, inocentemente pudo esquivarlas al ejecutar un movimiento de lo más natural, que de no ser así, le hubieran caído cada tabla en la cabeza.

—¡OIGA!—gritó y elevó su vista fruncida hacia el obrero—¡¿Puede tener más cuidado, por favor?!—refunfuñó.

En tanto, Violet soltó una risa.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué es lo gracioso?—volteó hacia ella—No ve que me hubieran caído encima.

—Son simple tablas, Son Goten.

—¿Y eso qué?—parpadeó—No deja de ser algo que pueda lastimar a alguien.

—Estoy segura de que si te hubiera caído una tabla en la cabeza, ésta se hubiera partido en dos—se carcajeó.

El muchacho torció sus labios tras escuchar la broma.

—No es gracioso.

—No seas tonto, yo sé que tienes la cabeza de piedra, ¿Recuerdas a Daniel Fisher?

—¿El jugador de futball de la universidad?

—Aja, el mismo—guardó su libreta de apuntes en la bolsa de su gabardina—Pues en una ocasión por accidente el balón que arrojó, cayó en tu cabeza, ¿Recuerdas?

—Mmmmm...No lo sé, pero, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—tomó una pose pensativa al llevar su mano a la barbilla.

Intentaba recordar de lo que hablaba su ex maestra.

—Cuando el balón cayó en «TU CABEZOTA» se desinfló al instante—volvió a carcajearse.

* * *

 _—¡CUIDADO CON EL BALÓN!—advirtieron a lo lejos._

 _—¿Eh? —el azabache continuó su camino sin entender. Él caminaba por los campos deportivos de la universidad hasta que..._

 _»Pssssssss_

 _El balón cayó justo en su cabeza y se desinfló._

 _Los espectadores en una sola voz sufrieron el impacto tras decir en coro «¡OUCH!»_

 _»Impresionante se reventó el balón en su cabeza —cuchicheaba la gente._

* * *

—¿De verdad?—parpadeó despistado—Sabe Señorita Violet, tengo muy mala memoria—rascó su sien.

Ella asintió.

—Te llevé a la enfermería y nada—abrió la palma de sus manos—¡No te pasó NADA!, ¿Increíble, no? Por la velocidad del balón era para que hubieras quedado inconsciente. Pero no, te repusiste en un santiamén, volteaste hacia mi y me dijiste _«¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!»_

Goten rascó su nuca al compás de risa. No quería quedar en ridículo, así que era el momento de decir algo, lo que fuera.

—Bueno, bueno, era un niño, ya maduré. Además, mi madre es de esas que se esmera en preparar comida muy sustanciosa. Tener una buena alimentación te «hace FUERTE» ¿No lo cree?

—No sé de que estarás hecho, Son Goten. Pero en verdad me sorprendiste —le dio un golpe en su hombro—Bien, regresemos a la oficina.

Tomaron camino entre la nieve; continuaron riendo ante el recuerdo pues, _«Goten cabeza de piedra»_ había vuelto.

Y el entorno seguía en construcción.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro del hotel se desprendía un aroma a humedad; el olor del recuerdo, ¿Cuántos años tendría abandonado el lugar? Probablemente más de 30 años. Ella, al quitarse uno de sus guantes, acariciaba el tapiz de las paredes que gozaba de un diseño antiguo de rosas rojas.

La decoración que se apreciaba en su entorno, era de esa moda que se usó cuando tan solo era una niña.

—Es muy antiguo.—se dijo así misma. Pues recordó cómo era la casa de su querida abuela.

Al haber terminado sus apuntes, cerró su agenda de golpe y como era de esperarse, la curiosidad le ganó. Recorrió intrépida cada cuarto del hotel. Total, estaba sola y con tiempo de sobra.

...

El piso de madera rechinaba con cada paso que daban sus botas negras. Como si el crujir y el chillido fuera la propia voz de la construcción que se quejaba de sus dolencias.

Mai vestía con una chamarra verde y un gorro rojo tejido, adornaba su cabeza. Del hombro colgaba el morral que le era útil para sus artefacto de medición de energía.

El olor a polvo que se desprendía en el ambiente, llegó a su nariz provocándole un par de estornudos.

 _»Aaaachuuuu~_

Continuó con su recorrido mientras rascaba su nariz.

—Oh, está alergia.—se quejó.

Unos cuartos estaban todos destruidos, sin muebles. Otros con suerte conservaban las bases de la cama; los colchones saludaban con varios resortes de fuera. Los detalles de madera se notaba que habían sido el alimento de años de las polillas. Candiles oxidados, alfombras desteñidas, las paredes agrietada lucían manchas de salitre, que bien, hasta plasmaban formas raras que daban miedo.

El edificio en sí, solo contaban con 12 pisos «terminados». El resto de la construcción estaba en obra negra mostrándose sus varillas y suelo rústico. Era de valientes llegar hasta ahí, pues bien, no existían las paredes y eso generaba en algunos cierto vértigo.

En unos pasillos faltaba parte del piso, pues grandes hoyos intervenían en los caminos. Fue así, que la muchacha tuvo que rodear con cuidado; un paso en falso y caería al abismo.

Cuando estuvo a salvo, por su mente brincó que sería una fabulosa idea hacer capturas desde su móvil, todo con el objetivo de que cuando la construcción finalizara, poder hacer una comparativa del antes y después. Igual se le facilitaría capturar fotografías de los cables, conexiones y/o entradas para realizar con mayor facilidad sus planos. Claro que también serviría las anotaciones que había hecho con anterioridad.

Al querer subir un piso más, tomó el acceso de las escaleras, ni de broma se le ocurría tomar el antiguo elevador oxidado. Sus pasos eran de cuidado, puesto que la madera ya no se miraba muy resistente que digamos.

Sin importar, siguió su camino. Subió a la siguiente planta.

Dio un paso.

Otro paso.

Y justo al cuarto escalón, la madera no resistió.

 _»¡Crunsh!—se venció la tabla._

—¡Rayos, no puede ser!.

Su bota derecha se vio hundida en el escalón. Mai hacia el esfuerzo de sacarla ayudándose con ambas manos.

—Vamos, por favor.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sacar su pierna.

—Un poco más ...Un poco más...—sudaba la gota fría.

Y cuando por fin lo logró, en cosa de cámara lenta su cuerpo se impulsó hacia atrás por la presión y fuerza que aplicó para safarse. Actuó al instante, y sus reflejos hicieron sostenerse del pasamanos, pero éste, por desgracia de su antigüedad, se desprendió en su propia mano. Los segundos parecían una eternidad, la chamarra verde se elevaba junto con sus brazos. El gorro rojo se liberó buscando su propia dirección y, el bolso mientras tanto, se adelantó en su aterrizaje. Mai estaba pronta para recibir tremendo golpe en su espalda y nuca pero, unas manos tomaron de su cintura dándole soporte.

—¡¿Estás bien?!

Parecía que estaba aturdida. Y nuevamente se escuchaba la interrogante.

—Señorita Mai, ¿Está bien?

Su oído se agudizó, reconoció al instante que escuchó por segunda ocasión la voz que le llegaba a la oreja. Pues el ardor en su pecho se manifestó haciéndola ligeramente jadear, vio esas manos que sostenía su cuerpo; ambos pulgares rozaban la parta baja de sus pechos, debido al agarre improvisado. Y así, con mayor consciencia volteó hacia atrás.

Y lo vio.

Los zafiros fueron el saludo de ese momento bochornoso. En tanto, el joven Presidente, insistió nuevamente con la mayor preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-Si...—tartamudeó.

Después de contestar, inmediatamente tocó su pecho.

—Cielos, llegue a tiempo—le ayudó a incorporarse—Créeme que hubieras recibido un golpe muy fuerte.

—M-Muchas gracias, Presidente Brief.

—¿Qué haces aquí en el cuarto piso?

—Bueno, yo...Estaba inspeccionando el lugar para mis apuntes de trabajo, Señor.

—Ya veo.

El empresario juntó las cosas que cayeron al suelo empolvado. El gorro, el morral y por último el teléfono móvil.

—Aquí tienes—le hizo entrega—Por suerte no se rompió la pantalla.

—Gracias—no logró evitar sonrojarse por el ridículo que había protagonizado.

—¿Querías subir al cuarto piso?

—Aja...Pero, dígame,—estaba sonrojada a más no poder—¿Usted qué hace aquí? Pensé que estaba en su oficina.

—Le estaba dando un recorrido a la construcción. Entre aquí por casualidad, escuché un par de ruidos y subí.

—Entiendo...

—Bien, vamos a echar un vistazo.

Trunks se adelantó y se brincó el escalón averiado. Le ofreció después, una mano a la muchacha y ésta con pena finalmente aceptó.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo del cuarto piso revisaron las habitaciones. Por su puesto nada novedoso, lo mismo que los pisos anteriores. Al faltar la última puerta del pasillo y justo cuando el muchacho intentaba abrirla, resultó estar atascada.

—¿Tendrá llave?

—Eso probable.

El joven con fuerza forcejeó la chapa de la puerta, pero, al no tener éxito, con su hombro le surtía de golpes, hasta que se abrió.

Polvo se disipó en el ambiente. Y por ende, ambos torcieron al filtrarse a la habitación al compás que agitaban sus manos.

 _»¡Cof, Cof!_

—Vaya, es un mundo de polvo.—dijo el empresario carraspeando.

La habitación tenía una mayor cantidad de muebles en comparación a los otros cuartos del hotel. Pues había un buró, una cama vieja, y cajas apiladas de cartón.

En una base de herrería, estaba una flor artificial dentro de una cúpula de cristal, bastante maltratada, causaba tristeza a simple vista.

A un lado, un espejo ovalado con marco de madera hacía presencia, aunque su cristal era en su mayoría opaco, de cualquier forma, pese a los años, cumplía su misión primordial que era el reflejar. Pues el empresario de momento se puso frente a él y acomodaba su bufanda roja, ésta tomaba forma de una pañoleta.

En tanto, una sábana cubrió el espejo.

—¿Y esto?—preguntó el muchacho sorprendido.

—Discúlpeme, Presidente Brief, es solo que ...No me gustan mucho los espejos.

—Lo entiendo...

Aunque no.

No lo entendió para nada, era un simple artefacto, ¿Cuál era el problema? Pero por respecto dejó las cosas así.

—Por cierto, háblame de «tu». Siento que a veces te pones muy tensa conmigo y más con eso del respeto. En serio, relájate.—sonrió.—Pasémosla bien—fue abrir la ventana.

Ella se quedó sin habla. Pues cuanta razón tenía con su comentario. Pero no evitaba ponerse rígida y siempre por causa del ardor que sentía en su pecho al estar cerca de él, era la barrera que le provocaba intimidarse.

 _»¿Qué me pasa?—se cuestionó._

El presidente se recargó en el marco de la ventana, tenía buena vista de toda la obra en general. Despreocupado y buscando disfrutar el momento, tomó de su bolsillo la cajetilla de cigarros y procedió a darle vida a su vicio, pues hacía frío y el calor del cigarro le era reconfortable.

Mai por tanto, observó la Flor Artificial; lucía marchita, sin vida, pero pese a todo pensó que con un poco de agua y jabón podría reanimarse por lo menos un poco. Sin más, se sentó en una vieja silla, sacó sus apuntes y su móvil. Hacía anotaciones de las fotografías y vídeos que había tomado del lugar sobre los cableados e información que necesitaría para ponerse a trabajar.

Y él, seguía seducido por lo blanco de la nieve. Su cabello se revoloteaba con el aire invernal.

Mientras el presidente Trunks permanecía deslumbrando mirando hacia la ventana, ella, quedó sin habla por el momento, pues todo le favorecía. Su gabardina, la bufanda roja, el cigarrillo en la boca y los mechones lilas jugando de un lado a otro de manera rebelde.

Soltó la libreta y por impulso, por el ardor, y por lo hipnotizado de su vista azabache, el celular llegó de manera automática al modo de «vídeo».

Sin sentir culpa, (o en ese momento no la sintió) le grabó unos segundos con la mayor discreción posible.

Gloriosos segundos que aliviaban la flecha que le atravesaba en el pecho.

Era algo celestial.

Bello.

Difícil de describir porque se veía tan relajado, sensato y a la vez oscuro y sombrío.

Sus ojos azules simplemente perforaban a quien sea.

Y el trance se perdió justo cuando el muchacho volteó hacia ella.

—¿Nos vamos? ¿O tiene otras cosas que anotar?

De forma inmediata quitó el móvil de enfrente para que no se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—S-Sí...Sí...vámonos.—asintió.

—Adelante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche había caído y la construcción por obvias razones, menguó para descansar. Y así, todos los trabajadores cenaran en el comedor industrial y cada quien, después, se fuera a su respectiva cabaña.

La estrella de Polaris, la azabache, caminaba entre las cuadras para llegar a su lecho.

La Luna era plateada, grande y redonda, como nunca la había apreciado en mucho tiempo, pues estar en un entorno natural tenía grandes virtudes. Eran esos los regalos que la madre naturaleza le brindaban a las personas. Todo el ambiente parecía sacado de esos cuentos navideños que transmitían por la televisión. Pues pese al frío todo tiene un toque muy hermoso.

Justo al llegar a su hogar, se paró frente a la puerta con tarjeta en mano, pero antes, volteó a un costado y vio la casa de su máximo jefe: Trunks Brief. Supuso, quizás, que se encontraba en la calidez de su hogar descansando, era obvio pensar eso por lo alumbrado del interior. Pues bien, no había ido a cenar al comedor industrial y pensó que era probable que había pedido comida aparte para disfrutarla en compañía su novia. Con tanta tecnología, ahora cualquiera podía estar presente en cualquier momento con el ser querido.

Suspiró. Y sin más conclusiones bobas que no le incumbían entró a su casa.

Se quitó el gorro, la chamarra y la bufanda. Las colgó en un perchero prensado en la pared, situado justo al abrir la puerta.

Y la soledad de hace dos años consecutivos le dio la bienvenida con las buenas noches. Pues que más daba ya estaba más que acostumbrada a vivir así.

 **...**

Su cuerpo alvino, desnudo con el sello de las cuatro décadas, se sumergió en la modesta tina de baño. El agua estaba caliente, había evaporación en los azulejos empañados. Su cabello fue enrollado haciéndose un chongo alto y en su frente descansaba una tiara que ocultaba su flequillo recto Flexionó sus piernas sobresaliendo éstas del nivel del agua, las rodeó con sus brazos y miraba hacia la nada; los orbes negros estaban inexpresivos. Pensaba en aquel vídeo que sin permiso había tomado.

 _»¿Qué me pasa?—tocó entre medio de sus senos._

Sin más cuestionamientos, salió de la tina. Se arropó con una bata de tela de franela y se fue directo a la cama. Pues en China o en cualquier remoto lugar del planeta Tierra, la transmisión de la novela era a las 9pm.

Encendió el modesto televisor, tomó su celular y aprovechando el corte comercial.

Lo vio.

No se pudo resistir.

 _Le dio «play» al vídeo y su pecho se encendió._

Aprovechando sacó una cuántas capturas y en la galería de imágenes las fue a ver con más lujo de detalle con los acercamientos de zoom.

Sus ojos.

Sus labios delgados.

Su perfil.

El como expulsaba el humo y su cabello se alzaba con el frío.

 _»Estás loca, Mai._

Paradójicamente el verdugo apareció en sus pensamientos. Se rió a carcajadas del nuevo sentir de su cuerpo y le recordó que no podía hacer nada. Le dijo entre risas: «¡Estás oxidada!»

Con la mayor de la frustración bloqueó la pantalla táctil del teléfono. Pero en eso, una llamada entrarte hizo que sonara el aparato.

—¿Diga...?—dijo sin ánimos.

—¡Hey, Mai! ¿Estás sintonizando la novela?—era Violet.

—Sí, hace unos instantes lo hice.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó al percatar en el tono de su voz—Puedo ir a tu cabaña si quieres.

—N-No, verás fue un día agotador hoy. Solo estoy cansada, es eso.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

—Entiendo. Bueno arrópate bien y en cuanto termine la novela quiero que descanses, ¿Oíste?

Pese a estar intoxicada del pasado, la ojos negros esbozó una sonrisa.

—Violet, tu siempre al pendiente de mi. En verdad te lo agradezco.

—Lo hago porque te quiero, Mai. Pero bueno, te dejo, que pases buenas noches. Te veo mañana en la oficina.

Colgaron.

La estrella mayor de Polaris, no muy convencida. Pues conocía tan bien a su colega que, estaba segura que algo le pasaba. Torció los labios, apagó el cigarrillo y no hubo de otra que empezar a ver melodrama.

El teléfono de Mai cayó en la cama.

La novela dio inicio, ¿Y ella?

Ella tenía la mirada pedida hacia la nada, el ardor en pecho, el vídeo y su verdugo, la sumergían entre las sábanas como una mancha voraz.

 _»¿Otra recaída?_

 _»¿Por qué a mí?_

Y la costra de su herida otra vez comenzó a gotear sangre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Todo bien en casa, mi amor?

—Sí—contestó la rubia que permanecía en cama y con Peppers en sus pies.—¿Tú qué haces?

El Sol vestía una bata rosa de lencería, su cabello estaba trenzado.

—Nada en especial, estoy en cama—rascó su cabellera.—¿Marron?

—¿Qué pasa?

—En serio, no soporto estar lejos de ti...Yo te necesito...

La rubia se sonrojó.

—Trunks, que cosas dices...

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero esta semana se me ha hecho eterna. Y mi cama es TAN FRÍA—esbozó una sonrisa.

—¡Trunks!—rió desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Pronto que nos veremos y cuando llegue ese día...¡No escaparás de mis garras, aarrgg!—gruñó y acompañó a la rubia en su risa.

—Linda noche, futuro esposo.—los orbes celestes miraban su anillo de plata (el sello de compromiso).

—Descansa linda, te quiero.

Al colgar, el muchacho se levantó de la cama.

—Frío de mierda—titiritaba. Pues solo vestía con pantalón suelto.

Su pecho estaba descubierto y sus pies descalzos, así que era obvio resentir más la crudeza del clima.

Del buró tomó su cajetilla de cigarros, colocó uno en sus labios y procedió a fumar. Sin más, se acercó a la ventana de su respectiva habitación.

Asintió con asombro, pues La Luna se miraba impresionante.

Semejante vista que ni las escarchas de nieve plasmadas en el cristal de la ventana, opacaban a la matriarca.

Era majestuosa.

Al fijar su vista en el cielo negro, una estrella brilló. Y sin querer parecer un estúpido una corazonada le impulsó en dejar el cigarro en el cenicero y preguntar:

—¿Me estás viendo?—mostró media sonrisa ante la locura que hacía—Aquí estoy como te lo prometí y...Espero en verdad hacerlo bien, no quiero decepcionarte.

La estrella más parpadeaba, como si le estuviese entendiendo a sus palabras.

Y él continuó con la vista hacia el cielo.

—Siempre te recuerdo. Hasta el día de hoy no te he olvidado. Recuerdo que en una ocasión me dijiste que uno como persona debe de amar lo que hace. Y créeme, lo hago. Me enseñaste humildad y ante todo me dijiste que _«Lo mejor de las personas es hacerlas sonreír»_

Frunció su mirada y con determinación afirmó.

—Y eso es lo que haré.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias querido lector por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **.**

.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _Hola a todos n.n ¿Cómo están? Espero que se encuentren muy bien, además de que el capítulo haya sido de su total agrado. Poco a poco, ya veremos más Trumai, ahora por obvias razones hay cosas que aclarar y establecer para que la trama fluya. Aún así, hoy convivieron un poquito más._

 _Y les clavo la espinita otra vez, ¿Y ahora, qué pasará? ¡Cha-Cha-Cha-chaaaann! **música de suspenso**_

 _Ando metiéndole "turbo" a los capítulos, no sé como andaré de trabajo en estos últimos meses del año, pero créanme hago lo posible por ser constante en las actualizaciones n.n_

 _Gracias a todos por sus rw, aquí vamos con los Saluditos: **Marytw29, Leonarda, Melmelada, Schala S, Mayfix, Odette Vilandra, Himeko03, Cereza de Pastel, y a los lectores silencioso que andan por aquí. También un gran saludo para los que me agregaron a sus favoritos.**_

 _Muchas gracias a todos por darse la oportunidad de mis locuras._

 **¡Happy Halloween!**

 _ **Un beso grande, con cariño:**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

* * *

 **Respetemos los derechos del autor**

 **31/Octubre/2016**

Di **NO** al plagio de Fics. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Flor artificial**

 **.**

 **.**

 _by_

 ** _Kuraudea._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Detrás de una flor**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"¡Oh, mi diosa de pies descalzos! Usted no tiene que ocultar sus cicatrices , todo está bien._

 _Sus ojos brillantes saben todo sobre el dolor ,no hay necesidad de frenarse ahora"...Hadashi No Megami, B'z_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Los planos cayeron al suelo como confetis en carnaval, éstos se dispersaron por doquier tomado diferentes rumbos. Pues ella, llevaba rato trabajando en la obra de un nuevo centro comercial. El clima estaba a una temperatura máxima y el tropiezo se originó, por la mala costumbre de caminar con la vista hacia abajo. El horroroso calor provocó que su cabeza se tambaleara un poco, pues no era para menos sentir algunos signos de insolación._

 _—Cuanto lo siento, discúlpame por favor._

 _Su pecho sintió un calor inmenso al escuchar la voz del sujeto. Pues para menguar el dolor que le perforaba tuvo que jadear ligeramente. Y no obstante, su piel se erizó._

 _»¿De quién esa voz?.—se preguntó la de cabellos negros. Y justo después volvió en sí al agitar la cabeza._

 _—N-No se preocupe—dijo Mai, con poco aliento._

 _—¿Te lastimaste?_

 _—No para nada, descuide._

 _La estrella elevó su vista para conocer al causante de su tropiezo. El hombre mantenía una pañoleta roja en su cuello para detener el sudor, por lo extremo del clima su gabardina de mezclilla se mantenía abierta y sus manos eran protegidas por unos guantes de uso rudo en tonalidad café. La escasa ráfaga del viento jugaba con su rebelde cabellera roja y en sus labios, un palillo se mantenía jugando entre sus dientes._

 _El sujeto se agachó, tomó de sus hombros y le ayudó a levantarse. Y entre palmadas sacudió el pantalón de la muchacha sin ni siquiera preguntarle si podía hacerlo._

 _La de ojos negros inevitablemente se sonrojó, pues sea como sea alguien la estaba tocando, claro, sin malas intenciones, pero finalmente rozaban su cuerpo. Después de tanto esmero por parte del pelirrojo en dejar a la joven «BIEN», le hizo entrega de sus planos._

 _E indicó._

 _—Es importante mantener la vista hacia enfrente, señorita—mostró media sonrisa._

 _—Gra-Gracias...Tendré más cuidado._

 _—No fue nada y nuevamente disculpa._

 _En ese instante apreció el rostro del sujeto; mientras el Sol se postraba en sus hombros, el ruido de toda la maquinaria de trabajo continuaba. Él se miraba un hombre fuerte y de carácter, con ligeros aires temerarios. No era el típico apuesto, en cambio, tenía lo suyo. Su piel era bronceada, sus ojos casi rasgados, de orbes chicos color marrones, alto y fornido._

 _—Por cierto ...—el pelirrojo dirigió su vista en ella y preguntó—¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _—¿Eh? Bu-Bueno mi nombre es Mai, ¿Y usted?_

 _El hombre después de haber contestado la pregunta, se dio la media vuelta junto con el revoloteo de su gabardina de mezclilla. Miró sobre su hombro y dijo:_

 _—Nos vemos, recuerda tener cuidado.—se despidió lanzando una señal con los dedos de su mano._

 ** _..._**

 _Después del tropiezo y tras descubrir la identidad del hombre de cabellos de fuego. Mai, se fue directamente a paso veloz a su improvisada oficina que era hecha por una estructura de metal; se cubría gracias a una lona amarilla. Al ras, justo donde la lona rozaba el suelo, se mantenían unas varillas de metal que daban soporte para que ésta no fuese levantada por el viento árido del verano._

 _La muchacha joven, con tres décadas en su rostro, alzó la tela de plástico (la entrada) y se filtró al lugar; llegó con el rostro desencajado y agitada, se miraba realmente mal. Era como si hubiese visto a un fantasma o algo peor. Con una mano sostenía los planos y con la otra, precionaba su pecho con fuerza, pues el dolor aún le acongojaba._

 _Y vaya que dolía._

 _—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?—preguntó la de cabellos violetas desde su escritorio._

 _—Perdón Violet, verás...—tomó aire—Me tropecé con alguien en la construcción y me ayudó a levantarme. Pero está haciendo un calor horrible allá afuera que sentí que se me bajó la presión._

 _—Entiendo ...aunque creo que tu cara es más bien de impresión y no de enfermedad._

 _—¿Eh?—se sonrojó al instante.—Pero que cosas dices._

 _—El tipo se disculpó, ¿Cierto?_

 _—Sí, dijo que lo lamentaba._

 _—Esos obreros son de cuidado, siempre cometen tropiezos. Ten cuidado para próxima, Mai. El área de construcción aunque no parezca es peligroso, no lo subestimes._

 _—Lo sé, lo siento.—tomó asiento en su escritorio—Sabes Violet, no creo que haya sido un simple obrero..._

 _—¿A no? ¿Entonces? —parpadeó la mujer._

 _—Era un hombre alto, de piel bronceada y cabellos rojos. De hecho tengo un par de días mirándolo por aquí. Supongo, quizás, que ha de tener un cargo más alto._

 _—Mmmmm...¿Quién será?—Violet, adoptó una pose pensativa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _—Es él—señaló Mai desde la ventana de la cafetería al exterior._

 _—¿Eh?—su colega volteó.—A ver..._

 _El hombre platicaba ameno con un grupo de obreros. Tal parecía que les daba algunas indicaciones._

 _—¡El ingeniero Silver!_

 _Fue tan grande la impresión de Violet que gritó en voz alta el nombre de sujeto. Y por causa, los demás comensales fijaron sus miradas en las Estrellas de Polaris._

 _—¡Quieres bajar la voz!—susurró irritada, Mai. Estaba hecha un tomate._

 _—Lo siento, lo siento._

 _Ambas mujeres pusieron sus manos sobre la mesa y agacharon sus rostros acercándolos a la parte media de ésta, sin importar que estuviera el salero, las servilletas y la salsa de tomate._

 _Platicaron entre susurros._

 _—¿Lo conoces?_

 _—Pues claro, boba. Si él nos contrató._

 _—¿De..De verdad?_

 _—Aja. Y tú de torpe tropezándote con él._

 _—Dios, qué vergüenza—cubrió su rostro con ambas manos._

 _—¿Es apuesto, no?_

 _—¿Y por qué me preguntas eso?—frunció una de sus cejas._

 _—Porque si mis cálculos no fallan, creo que te agrada, ¿No?._

 _La morena refunfuñó y se limitó a dar respuesta._

 _—Me impresionas Mai, aspiras siempre en grande, ¿Eh?—dijo entre risas._

 _Y mientras ambas miraban por la ventana, desde el exterior el sujeto volteó a hacia ellas . Al instante las estrellas taparon sigilosamente su rostros con la carta del menú._

 _—Mai, está volteando._

 _—Ya sé que está volteando._

 _El ingeniero Silver mostró medio sonrisa y asintió en señal de un cordial saludo para las damas que lo espiaban._

 _—¡Está saludando!_

 _—¿Eh?_

 _—Regrésale el saludo, Mai._

 _—Pe-pero..._

 _—¡Hazlo!_

 _Y con la mayor de las torpezas y una sonrisa rígida en su labios, levantó su mano y le lanzó el «Hola» más robótico y tenso de su vida._

 _—Eso es.—le animaba su amiga._

 _En tanto, el hombre contestó el gesto de la misma manera y luego de eso se marchó._

 _—¡Uff! —ambas muchachas azotaron el cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla._

 _—Creo que también le gustas, Mai._

 _—No digas tonterías.—negó con manos y cabeza._

 _—¿Entonces por qué te regresó el saludo?_

 _—Porque quiso ser caballeroso._

 _—En realidad se vio como un cortejo._

 _—¡Ya basta!_

 _—No seas anticuada...¿Qué sientes cuando lo ves?_

 _—Mmmm...yo ...—ésta se sonrojó._

 _—Anda, dime._

 _—Siento un ardor en mi pecho, me es difícil explicarlo._

 _—Supongo que ha de ser como las típicas «mariposas en el estómago» Pero bueno, cada quien siente distinto._

 ** _..._**

 _Los cortejos y las miradas constantes fueron parte del día a día para la morena y el pelirrojo. Pues finalmente, Polaris convergían en el proyecto y ese detalle les ayudó bastante para sostener ciertas pláticas entre ambos. Aunque muchas veces, se desviaban en temas fuera de lo relacionado con lo laboral._

 _—Dime Mai, ¿Qué edad tienes?_

 _—30 años, ¿Y usted, ingeniero?_

 _—Yo tengo 40—contestó el pelirrojo—Por cierto, no tengo problema con que me hables de «tu» Solo dime Silver, por favor._

 _—Es-Está bien—se sonrojó._

 _La obra culminó al entrar el Otoño, y las hojas secas junto con el oleaje del viento, fue el pacto para que se iniciará algo más que una simple amistad._

 _—¿Señorita Mai?_

 _—¿Si...?_

 _—...Yo me preguntaba—rascó su nuca—Si podríamos seguir en contacto...—de su bolsillo sacó una tarjeta de presentación dónde venía todos sus datos.—Usted y su colega hicieron un excelente trabajo y me gustaría seguir con estos lazos. Claro, si usted acepta._

 _—No lo veo el problema—aceptó la tarjeta con ligeros rubores en su mejilla. De igual manera, compartió su número telefónico con él._

 ** _..._**

 _Los ingenieros comenzaron a salir en el lapso de tres meses, pues nunca faltaba una buena invitación para ir a tomar un rico café o pasear por la colorida Capital del Oeste. Claro está, que la azabache siempre solía invitar de "chaperon" a su fiel amiga Violet. Pues finalmente para el buen ingeniero Silver, no le molestaba para nada andar con las dos chicas, por el contrato, la diversión se multiplicaba._

 _—Puedo adivinar que te gustan las rosas—añadió el pelirrojo, justo al darle un sorbo a su bebida alcohólica._

 _Ambos había visitado un restaurante en el centro de la Capital._

 _Él vestía un pantalón café de gamuza y chamarra de piel del mismo color; sus cabellos eran cubiertos por una boina, sus ojos marrones por unos lentes y un cigarrillo tenía la dicha de besar sus labios._

 _Tenía buena personalidad._

 _—No soy muy afecta a las rosas pero, admito que son lindas.—mostró una sonrisa._

 _Con cada salida, una cosa nueva se revelaba; Mai compartió con Silver que había sido criada por su abuela, y que nunca supo sobre el existir de sus padres. En cambio, él en sus años de juventud estudio ingeniería en la armada del ejército de la Capital y tuvo un cargo de Coronel. Años después, decidió emprender su propia negocio al crear una agencia llamada «Listones Rojos» empresa encargada en la construcción en general._

 _Conoció aquel raro gustos que tenía por las armas y lo mucho que le gustaban los vehículos de guerra y aviones. Tan solo en su oficina sobre unas repisas de cristal, posaban figuras coleccionables de dichos vehículos. Su pasatiempo favorito era ejercitarse. Era de esos tipos que podía correr largas distancias y levantar grandes pesas._

 _—No me lo vas a creer—rió Silver con cigarrillo en mano—Yo siempre soñé con ser un boxeador. Cuando estaba en la armada duraba horas golpeando costales de arena hasta reventarlos._

 _—¿En serio?_

 _—Aja._

 _—Aún no es tarde para cumplir tus sueños._

 _—Puede ser...pero, ahora a mis 40 años tengo otros intereses._

 _—¿Otros intereses?_

 _—Así es._

 _—¿Y cómo cuáles?_

 _—Por ejemplo que una mujer me quiera..._

 ** _..._**

 _Una tarde cuando los matices del Sol anunciaban el anochecer, Mai se encontraba trabajando de tarde en Polaris. Pues tenía pendiente la entrega de unas planos para mañana a primera hora. La muchacha al estar con sus reglas y escuadras, escuchó el sonido de la puerta tocar._

 _»¿Alguien toca?—se preguntó a sí misma._

 _Pues le pareció extraño que alguien lo hiciera. En seguida miró su reloj de mano y se percató que casi eran las 6pm._

 _»¿Quién podrá ser?_

 _Se quitó sus anteojos y con temor se dirigió a la puerta._

 _Y cuando abrió, lo vio._

 _—Sil-Silver,¡¿Qué haces aquí?!—parpadeó con sorpresa._

 _—Mmmm... Digamos que alguien me dijo dónde estabas._

 _»¡Violet!—fue lo primero que brincó en su mente._

 _—Entiendo...—le dejó entrar—Adelante, pasa..._

 _Sin embargo, él se quedó en el marco de la puerta._

 _—No soy un hombre muy detallista o cursi. Creo que te has dado cuenta de ello, pero, solo vengo a traerte esto._

 _Detrás de su espalda se escondía una Flor Artificial dentro de una cúpula de cristal. Ésta contaba con ciertos brillos como si propias luciérnagas estuviesen dentro del frasco; era mágico._

 _—Esto...Esto es para ti.—le hizo entrega._

 _La estrella de Polaris al recibirlo quedó sin habla._

 _—Es Hermoso, no debiste._

 _Él negó._

 _—¿Y por qué? ¿A qué se debe esto?—con cierta pena se animó a preguntar._

 _El hombre sobre el marco de la puerta recargó uno de sus brazos. Respiró hondo, pues lo que tenía que decir no era para nada fácil._

 _Pero con determinación, como el buen ex Coronel que era, contestó a la interrogante._

 _—Me gustas._

 _»¿QUÉ?_

 _—¿Qué estás diciendo?—la muchacha, agitó con ligereza la cabeza. Como si no hubiese procesado la información que el propio pelirrojo le ofreció._

 _—Me gustas.—repitió nuevamente el hombre con ese timbre de voz fuerte con pizcas galantes de soberbia, parte de su personalidad._

 _—Pe-Pero..._

 _—Desde aquella mañana cuando te tropezaste conmigo, captaste toda mi atención._

 _—Es que yo..._

 _—Por favor, Mai. No me digas que no sentiste ese «algo» la primera vez que nos vimos. Sé que así fue y no te atrevas a mentirme._

 _La estrella agachó el rostro y asintió avergonzada ante él. En tanto, Silver se filtró a la oficina al dar unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a ella._

 _Y sin importarle el tener autorización o no, le abrazó y depositó un beso en su mejilla._

 _—Quiero que salgamos. Es más—mostró media sonrisa—Quiero que te cases conmigo._

 _—¿Qué me case contigo? —los luceros se tornaron cristalinos._

 _Él asintió._

 _Y ella junto con él._

 _No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Si la estrella el día de hoy solo pretendía tener un día normal y terminar aquellos planos pendientes._

 _—Sí...—susurró finalmente._

 _Y el primer encuentro de sus labios se selló en esa improvisada confesión._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Después_ _de un par de semana, y siendo una pareja de nivel maduro, tuvieron su encuentros «ocasionales». Pues Silver, contaba con un departamento en un buen lugar en la Capital. No era que fuera el hombre más rico del mundo, pero en base a su esfuerzo había sido capaz de crecer por sí mismo, pues su talento era inaudito y bajo el mundillo de las construcciones era un tipo sobresaliente._

 _El Ingeniero Silver Prices y su grupo de «Listones Rojos» eran bastantes prestigiados._

 ** _..._**

 _—¿Por qué te fijaste en mi?—preguntó el hombre que acariciaba la espalda femenina._

 _Mai, quien se mantenía en una posición «boca abajo» volteó a la mesa de noche que tenía en corto. Y ahí, estaba la Flor Artificial que él había obsequiado. Estiró su mano y, con el dedo índice le dio unos golpecitos al cristal, desprendiéndose así, de la parte superior, una estela de brillos dorados que caían en la flor._

 _Ella sonrió y contestó._

 _—Porque cuando escuche tu voz, mi pecho ardió.—reacomodó su cuerpo boca arriba, él tomó con una mano su cintura y con la otra, situó el antebrazo arriba de la almohada donde descansaba la cabeza de su amada.—Desde ahí supe que al escucharte me hiciste sentir algo. Y todo se intensificó al buscar tu rostro._

 _—Vaya...—suspiró el hombre._

 _—Ahora tú dime, ¿Por qué me obsequiaste una flor artificial? ¿No era mejor una natural? Es hermosa pero, es un regalo poco común._

 _—Pasé por una tienda de antigüedades, y cuando la vi, me acordé de ti de forma natural. Pensé que sería un buen regalo—esbozó una sonrisa—Pero tienes razón, es un poco extraño—ambos rieron—El tipo me dijo que hace muchos años en los tiempos barrocos, normalmente los hombres regalaban este tipo de flores a su parejas. El objetivo era para que no se marchitará la rosa y estuviese siempre intacta a través de los años._

 _—Entiendo..._

 _—Y tú eres igual de bella que esa flor._

 _—Qué cosas dices—se sonrojó la muchacha._

 _—Es en serio, y sabes, nunca dejaría que te pasara nada, Mai.—besó su mejilla._

 _—¿Crees qué la cúpula tenga algún significado?—preguntó al acariciar los ardientes cabellos rojos._

 _—La cúpula...—cerró los ojos y pensó en que contestar—¡Lo tengo! Que la cúpula sean mis manos sobre ti._

 _Así_ _como él en ese instante con sus fuertes manos tomaba la cintura de la fémina._

 _—¿Qué dices? Así como el cristal protege a la flor, yo te protegeré. Y te mantendré con vida sea como sea._

 _—Eso es muy lindo._

 _»Mi flor._

 _»Su flor._

 _Frotaron sus rostros y entre ambas respiraciones se generó un suspiro._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Seis meses transcurrieron y sin querer esperar más, los preparativos de una modesta boda seguían en pie, ¿Pues para que esperar más?_

 _Mai, había terminado la primera jornada de trabajo en Polaris y justo antes de salir, habló por teléfono con Violet. Ambas habían quedando en verse en la universidad, donde en ese entonces la jefa de Polaris también impartía clases de ingeniería._

 ** _..._**

 _Afuera de la entrada del campus, esperaba la azabache recargada en la barda. Llevaba puesta una gabardina azul de terciopelo, una pañoleta roja adornando su cuello y guantes cafés. Con ambas manos sostenía su maletín que llegaba casi al nivel de sus rodillas._

 _Violet salió, volteó a su costado y al ver a su colega, saludó._

 _—¡Aquí estás, Mai!. —se acercó a ella.—¿Cómo estuvo Polaris en la mañana?_

 _—Nada fuera de lo ordinario—contestó—Continué avanzado con el proyecto de G &M. Atendí algunas llamadas y es todo. _

_—Ya veo. Te recuerdo que te encargó mucho a «mi bebé»—se refería a Palaris._

 _—Tranquila, despreocúpate, todo está bien._

 _Sin más de la gabardina sacó un sobre hecho de papel celofán._

 _—Aquí tienes—sonrió Mai al entregarle la invitación de su pronta boda._

 _—Vaya, vaya, ustedes van «más rápido que veloz»—aplicó una frase coloquial y después, de sus labios salió un gracioso silbido halagador._

 _»Fiuuu~_

 _La muchacha sonrió y asintió._

 _—Estoy muy feliz, Violet._

 _—Sí, se te nota y me alegra mucho.—llevó sus manos a la cintura._

 _La mujer de cabellos cortos, se recargó también en la barda, justo a un lado de Mai. De su saco tomó una cajetilla de cigarros y comenzó a fumar._

 _—Sé que lo quieres pero, ¿Qué rayos le viste? Es decir, un tropiezo, una mirada y al paso de poco tiempo decides casarte con él.—expulsó el humo de su vicio—Estas locas ironías del romance, ¿No?_

 _—No sé qué pasó exactamente. A veces es esa química que surge y hace su efecto sin rodeos._

 _Ambas cambiaron hacia una banca que tenían enfrente._

 _Tomaron asiento._

 _—¿Recuerdas aquel diseñador que estuvo involucrado en las obras del restaurante?—le preguntó Mai a su amiga._

 _—¡Claro! Era muy lindo. Creo que era un buen prospecto. Además,—le dio un codazo a Mai—Lo flechaste._

 _—Si pero, nunca sentí nada por él. Y tal y como dices, tenía todo a su favor. Pero no hubo esa «química». Quizás, esa sensación te la proporciona la persona que menos te imaginas._

 _»Y si no hay química, no hay efervescencia en nuestros sentimientos._

 _Si cupido falla con su flecha; ni el hombre y ni la mujer más perfecta hará JUNTOS ebullición. Nunca. Porque cuando existe ese «algo» se siente, quema, el cuerpo reacciona y te arroja cuantos síntomas sean necesarios para que lo captes._

 _Simplemente es involuntario._

 _No hay patrón._

 _No hay fórmula secreta._

 _Porque en unos se presenta al instante por parte de ambos. En otros situaciones «uno» de los dos se activa primero y después el otro empieza a sentir. Y en el peor de los casos, es cuando existe un «activo» que muere de amor y en cambio el pasivo, el negativo, no siente ni una pizca de NADA._

 _Nada que sobresalga a una simple gesto de cariño._

 _El amor es complicado, las parejas y su química también; brinca cualquier regla o norma establecida._

 _Pero pese a que decimos estar con la persona indicada, la elegida, nada está ganado aún para llevar una vida placentera. A veces la formulas fallan o a veces no. La vida es tan traicionera, que te planta en una mesa de ajedrez, te mueve en direcciones claves y al hacer «Jaque Mate» te hace victorioso o perdedor._

 _Simples lecciones de vida._

 _No hay que preguntar, solo vivir el instante lo mejor que se pueda._

 ** _..._**

 _Tras terminar su cigarrillo, un barullo grande se escuchó de lado de las canchas de las universidad, pues un joven estudiante salió desesperado a buscar la ayuda de su profesora._

 _—¡Señorita Violet!_

 _—¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? ¿Qué sucede?—la mujer se puso de pie._

 _—¡Un alumno de primer grado fue golpeado en una con un balón de fútbol! ¡Y no va creer lo que sucedió!_

 _—Mai, dame un minuto en seguida vuelvo._

 _—Sí..._

 _Violet fue de prisa al lugar. En tanto Mai, permaneció sentada en la banca y desde ahí divisaba la situación._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _—¡¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo?! ¡Explícame!—le exigía la profesora al capitán del equipo de fútbol._

 _—Por favor no me vayan a expulsar—rogaba el muchacho de rodillas—Yo...Yo...solo arrojé el balón para dar un «pase» y le di tan fuerte que se desvió, y grité: «¡HEY CUIDADO CON EL BALÓN!» pero no hizo caso. No es mi culpa que le haya reventado en la cabeza._

 _—Ouchhh...—se quejó el lesionado._

 _—Anda, largo de aquí. Luego veré qué hacer contigo._

 _—En verdad lo siento muchísimo, profesora._

 _Y entre los pasillos se escuchaba:_

 _» Ese tipo es un fenómeno._

 _La profesora Violet, cerró la puerta de la enfermería. De ahí, tomó un banco de metal y se sentó al ras de la cama._

 _—Oye... ¿Me escuchas? ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó al fijar su rostro en el muchacho._

 _—Creo que sí...—contestó y se reincorporó._

 _—¿Cuántos dedos ves?—puso frente a su rostro la palma de su manos._

 _—¿Cinco?_

 _Todo parecía estar en orden, el chico estaba en teoría «BIEN»_

 _—Ahora contéstame lo siguiente._

 _—Sí, lo que usted diga._

 _La mujer frunció su mirada, apretó sus manos y preguntó exasperada._

 _—¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TE METES EN PROBLEMAS, SON GOTEN?!_

 _Le gritó en el oído, casi dejándolo aturdido._

 _—Yo...—rascó su nunca—Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre._

 _—¡Cabeza hueca! ¡No es momento para pensar en comida!.—suspiró con desgano—Es por demás enfadarse contigo. ¿Estás bien?_

 _—Sí, creo que si._

 _—Le pediré a la enfermera que te haga un justificante, y que te ponga una venda en la cabeza. Te acompañaré a la salida porque dejé a alguien esperando ahí._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _—¿Va venir alguien por ti? —preguntó la maestra._

 _Ambos se encontraban en la entrada de la universidad._

 _—Sí. Me comuniqué con un amigo que vive aquí en la Capital. No demora en llegar._

 _En eso, un convertible plateado se estacionó en la acera de enfrente._

 _—Creo que es él. Bien, es hora de irme._

 _—Esta bien, ten cuidado al cruzar la calle._

 _—Muchas gracias por todo, señorita Violet._

 _Goten aprovechó el semáforo en rojo y el pase a peatón para ir hacia enfrente. Al llegar, abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró al auto._

 _En tanto, Violet, se fue con Mai._

 _—Disculpa la demora, Mai._

 _—No, no, para nada. No te preocupes, ¿Él fue el chico lesionado?_

 _—Sí. Al menos no paso a mayores._

 _—Me alegra. Violet. Pero bueno, tengo que regresar a Polaris, te veo en un rato allá, ¿De acuerdo?_

 _—Claro._

 _—No vayas a perder la invitación._

 _—Descuida, ya la guardé._

 _—Bien, nos vemos._

 _..._

 _—¡Ja, ja, ja!—Trunks reía tanto que no podía parar.—¡Ja, ja,ja! —azotaba la espalda con el respaldo del asiento._

 _Pues ver su amigo con esas vendas en la cabeza era insuperable, además anexándole la «anécdota» le daba el doble de gracia._

 _—¡No te rías, idiota!.—el joven Son se retiraba las vendas.—Estas cosas en la cabeza fueron innecesarias—esbozó—Pero bueno..._

 _Ambos muchachos pese a ser de raza Saiyajin, trataban de llevar una vida lo más «normal» que pudiesen. Pues la tierra pasaba por momentos de paz y su lado guerrero no era tan necesario en su cotidianidad. Aparte, sus madres (Bulma & Milk) les habían exigido que fueran unos personas útiles dentro de la sociedad y no un par de «gorilas» como lo eran sus padres. _

_—Lo siento—dijo entre risas el azul—Pero es que tan solo imaginarlo—secaba sus lagrimas producto de la risión—Debiste de tener más cuidado._

 _—El balón no tiene ki, Trunks._

 _—Pero si alguien gritó advirtiéndote, debiste voltear._

 _—Es que ...—rascó su mejilla—Nunca imaginé que me decían a mi._

 _—Ahora la gente va creer que eres un fenómeno.—y volvió a reír._

 _—Ya basta._

 _—Está bien, está bien—controlaba su risa—Bien, es hora de irnos._

 _El muchacho de escasos 20 años, encendió el auto, justo al presionar el cloche, metió el primer cambio y tomó línea de calle. Frenó, pues el semáforo indicaba luz roja._

 _Gente comenzó a cruzar._

 _La estrella de Polaris iba a paso veloz, pero por desgracia no llegó a la mitad cuando el semáforo cambió a verde . El muchacho aún con la risión que se cargaba, aceleró y de inmediato frenó de imprevisto tras ver que una mujer no había podido cruzar._

 _Pues ciertamente, el eje vial era muy amplio._

 _Ella volteó hacia el auto asustada. Y Trunks asintió en compañía de un cordial gesto, indicado que podía cruzar sin problema._

 _La mujer como agradecimiento asintió._

 _Y él, la vio pasar como una estrella fugaz que poco a poco se perdía entre la acera de la banqueta._

 _El auto siguió su camino._

 _Y ella también._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _La sencilla boda entre «Mai & Silver» se llevó acabo en una pequeña recepción. La estrella lucía un vestido liso, una tiara de flores en su cabeza y un ramo de rosas frescas en sus manos. En tanto, el ingeniero, vestia el típico traje negro, nada fuera de común. _

_Al ser un festejo muy ameno, Violet, no dudó en aparecer en una de las tantas fotografías. Contenta por su amiga y triste a la vez, como si un mal presentimiento le abordará. Pero bien, ella solo quería que Mai fuese feliz._

 _Y detrás de esa fotografía donde la jefa de Polaris aparecía sonriente abrazando a su amiga, se escribiría la frase de:_

 _«Por un nuevo comienzo, M &S»_

 _Y la vida siguió su curso._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _La vida matrimonial de la pareja en sus inicios fue buena, claro, con las altibajos comunes entre un hombre y una mujer. Pues bien, Silver era un hombre de carácter fuerte, no malo pero si controlador. Al llevar una vida profesional activa, fue la traba que les impidió formar una familia, pues pleitos surgieron por parte de ambos, y como era de esperarse, Mai, tuvo que renunciar a sus labores. Accedió en trabajar en casa puesto que Violet le mandaba algunos pequeños proyectos, todo con el afán de que no dejara totalmente de ejercer su rama._

 _Los años simplemente se dejaron venir y la flor artificial junto con Mai, seguían igual; estancadas._

 _En manos de la cúpula o bien, bajo las manos «protectoras» de su marido, quien manipulaba su destino._

 _La Flor Artificial cada vez se miraba con menos brillos y la Estrella de Polaris cada vez más insípida. Pues no era que su vida fuera mala, pero igual no era buena. Al paso de 8 años juntos, el ritmo de vida, la esencia, las altas expectativas, fueron cobrando factura sin piedad._

 _Hasta que el verdugo hizo su aparición._

 _O quizás, siempre estuvo presente._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Una tarde de lluvia, simplemente todo se fue de pique. El pelirrojo externó con cigarrillo en boca y con un semblante rígido lo que sentía._

 _—Se terminó, lo siento..._

 _En ese momento su marido, su fuego, su todo, parecía una persona totalmente distinta._

 _—¿Se terminó? ¿Có-Cómo?_

 _Sin valerse de grandes fundamentos, él tomó su cosas y se fue. Pues realmente las razones que establecía para que existiese una verdadera separación, eran cosa de nada._

 _¿Y todo lo vivido que? ¿Y todos los años juntos? Y todo el esfuerzo, y todas las promesas, y TODO lo demás, ¿Dónde quedaría?_

 _No podía ser que tanto amor se convirtiera en simples trozos de papel._

 _Pues todo y realmente TODO, se iba a la basura como un trapeador viejo. Sin vida y podrido de su agarre._

 ** _..._**

 _Los luceros fueron testigos de todo, pues por cosa del destino vio, a quien era aún su marido en grata compañía de una mujer._

 _De una mujer bella, joven, con brillo y todos los componentes y atributos que ella un día no muy lejano tuvo, ¿Y qué pasó? Simplemente la suplieron._

 _Al no soportar eso, caminó._

 _Y caminó._

 _Con la luna y la lluvia sobre sus hombros. Llorando sin poder controlarse, sintiéndose la peor mierda del mundo._

 _Pues realmente comprendió que las manos de Silver habían sido su cúpula de cristal. El verdugo que prometió cuidarla, y protegerla, pero el significado verdadero fue, que la privó de todo._

 _Ella que era estrella, que dio todo, que en verdad lo amó. No sirvió de nada._

 _Todo fue una promesa falsa en el aire._

 _Todo se perdió, todo se acabó._

 _Se acabó._

 _..._

 _Con ropa empapada tocó la puerta del departamento de un hogar._

 _Ésta se abrió y la primera interrogante que se escuchó fue:_

 _—¡¿Mai, qué te pasó?!—dijo Violet al ver el estado de su amiga._

 _—Vio-Violet—la abrazó y reventó en llanto nuevamente._

 _Ella al recibirla preguntó otra vez con desesperación._

 _—¡¿Qué pasó?!...Tranquila...Tranquila._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Ropa limpia, un té y dos pastillas para calmar las dolencias pertenecientes a un cuadro de gripe común; fue aporte que le ofreció Violet a su afligida amiga._

 _—Aquí tienes, Mai._

 _—Gracias...—contestó algo que parecía no tener vida._

 _Y después de una cátedra entre ambas mujeres, todo tuvo sentido para Violet._

 _—Infeliz—expresó la de lila con coraje.—¿Cómo se atreve? Perdóname Mai, no quiero ser tan dura contigo pero, él nunca me pareció el indicado para ti, ¡Mírate! ¿Dónde está esa Mai fuerte? Tú eres una eminencia, amiga. Él te quitó todo, tu trabajo, tus metas, tus convicciones y por..._

 _—Por otra más joven que yo..._

 _No era exactamente lo que Violet iba a decir._

 _—Escúchame bien, Mai. Tienes que volver a vivir. Busquemos una casa, vuelve a Polaris y empieza otra vez._

 _«Empieza otra vez»_

 _Tan fácil decirlo pero qué difícil resultaba hacerlo._

 _»Empezar otra vez ..._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Al firmar oficialmente el divorcio, Mai se mudó a a un departamento (su hogar actual) y se integró de nueva cuenta a la agencia de Polaris. Volvió a laborar en lo que era buena; sus matemáticas, cables y planos._

 _En su nuevo hogar, los espejos eran pocos. Pues cierto resentimiento se originó hacia ellos. Verse le costaba mucho trabajo, pues el reflejo que ella juraba mirar, era el de alguien horrible._

 _—No quiero espejos en mi nueva vida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al transcurrir 2 años la herida continuaba, pero seguía luchando. Quería ser otra vez ella._

 _La estrella brillante de Polaris._

 _»Pero, ¿Por qué cuesta tanto olvidar?—se preguntaba a si misma._

 _Cada noche se embriagaba en lágrimas. Se martirizaba con la caja de los recuerdos, pues estaba llena de fotografías y objetos del pasado, del supuesto día «más importante de su vida»._

 _»¿Por qué a mí?_

 _»¿Por qué?_

 _» Si yo dí mi mayor esfuerzo._

 _»Di todo._

 _Y la pregunta clave era:_

 _—¿Por qué él puede seguir como si nada hubiese pasado y yo no?_

 _Le envidiaba esa poderosa virtud._

 _Pues ciertamente, siempre hay personas que aman con mayor intensidad, que entregan todo sin importar nada. Y esas personas, son las que les cuesta más sobreponerse y superar._

 _No todos tenemos la misma capacidad de olvidar con facilidad._

 _Cuesta._

 _Y cuesta mucho._

 _Pues la sensibilidad, la empatía, no hacen juego con ciertos individuos._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su nuevo ardor en el pecho, le hacía sentir un poco de alegría en su interior. Esa vieja pero bien conocida sensación, estaba manifestándose, estaba latente.

 _«Porque cuando escuché tu voz, mi pecho ardió»_

Fotografías continuaron captando tal belleza exótica, pues en sus ojos azules miraba un poco de esperanza.

Ella simplemente deseaba resurgir.

Y ocupaba un impulso.

Lo necesitaba. Pues la llave y el inicio de todo, conspiraban en «ÉL».

—¿Señorita Mai?—le interrumpió el empresario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ, QUERIDO LECTOR.**

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **Hola amigos n.n**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, pues bien, este flash back era necesario para comprender un poco la situación de Mai y todo lo que conspiraba en su mente.

Solo les pido que no se desesperen, ya empezaremos con más Trumai, lo prometo.

Volviendo al tema de Mai, a veces nos encontramos con personas que simplemente modifican nuestra existencia. Hombres o mujeres tóxicos que son causantes de hacernos perder la esencia que nos mantiene, que nos da brillo, luz, perdiéndonos en algo muy distinto o lo que solían ser.

Se imaginan que por cosa del destino, Trunks, se hubiera bajado del auto, supongo que de alguna manera habría conocido a Violet & a Mai. Él soltero y ella soltera (con compromiso), pero no. Tuvieron que pasar 10 años, pues su momento aún no era.

Para quien leyó "Hacia el mismo Rumbo" se pudieron dar cuenta que tanto el Coronel Silver & Violet, son mis personajes favoritos de la Red Ribbon y por ello, decidí nuevamente darles una oportunidad en esta historia. Pues bien, nada me costaba crear personajes, pero viendo cuán abandonados están muchos de ellos, mejor decidí desempolvarlos, tal cual como lo hice en HelMR al integrar a otros tantos al fic.

Sin más que agregar me voy a los Saluditos: muchas gracias a lo que siguen mi fic, a los lectores silenciosos, y a los que me han dejado Rws:

 **Cereza de pastel, Leonarda, Odette Vilandra, La Che, Schala S, EnterradoR, Melmelada, Himeko03, Sophie Brief, Nancy Cephiro, Midori, Myfix, y María Enriqueta, ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Un beso grande a todos n.n y nos vemos para la próxima.**

Con cariño:

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

* * *

 _Respetemos los derechos del autor_

 **06/Noviembre/2016**

Di **NO** al plagio de Fics.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Flor Artificial_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _By_

 _Kuraudea_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Capítulo V_**

 ** _Desconcierto_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _«Quien no comprende una mirada, tampoco comprenderá una larga explicación»...proverbio arabe._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _«Gracias a una mirada, un sueño, un recuerdo o un sentimiento, podemos llegar a conocer a un alma gemela»...Brian Weiss._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El reloj nuevamente sonó puntual a las 6 am. Y ahora ella, era la responsable de apagar el ruido infernal de cada mañana. Anteriormente su compañero de vida era el encargado de tal labor pero, ahora que se encontraba en la fría Capital del Norte, la sencilla responsabilidad de apagar la alarma, se convirtió en otro de sus hábitos del diario.

El no verle se estaba convirtiendo en algo difícil de sobrellevar; lo echaba de menos. No lo negaría. Pues simplemente, extrañaba despertar y verlo dormir plácidamente a su lado; sentir su presencia, su aroma y el susurro de _«Buenos días, mi amor»_ sobre su oreja cada mañana, seguido después, de un cálido beso en la mejilla.

La añoranza le invadía.

Le consumía lentamente.

Pero bien sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, sabía que el proyecto de la Sede de la Capsule Corp era muy importante para él. Le comprendía, le apoyaba fielmente. Pues en fin, siempre se dice que _«Detrás de un buen hombre, hay una gran mujer»_.

Y eso era ella; una gran mujer.

Con defectos y virtudes como cualquier simple terrícola del planeta Tierra.

 **...**

El café que se postraba en la barra de la cocina humeaba por lo caliente y, justo a un ladito permanecía un plato blanco con dos piezas de pan tostado, cada uno untado con una pizca de mantequilla y jalea de fresa. A ese desayuno, Trunks lo había bautizado como _«El desayuno de campeones_ ». El nombre como claro estaba, era una burla total, pues de nutritivo y sustancioso no tenía absolutamente nada. Esto más bien, era para hacer desatinar a la rubia de su vida, pues bien sabía que cuando lo recibía con ese desayuno, era porque se le había hecho tarde por estar alistándose.

Marron le soplaba al café para darle unos cuantos sorbos, mientras tanto terminaba de alistarse para irse a la biblioteca a trabajar.

Rápidamente le dio alimento al gato invasor del vecino _«Peppers»_ , y salió de estampida del departamento.

 **...**

Con maletín en mano tomó el elevador, bajó hasta el estacionamiento y saludó al guardia de seguridad de la entrada. El tacón de sus zapatillas sonaba rítmico a sus pasos. Su cabello rubio se revoloteaba de la parte media y de sus puntas; debido a unas ondas que se había hecho con la ayuda de la pinza para peinar. Fleco de lado, labios rosas y delineado negro que hacia resaltar aún más lo celeste de sus ojos; era como ver un bello ángel vestido de rosa (su color favorito), pues el elegante conjunto de falda y saco, nunca fallaba para hacerle lucir hermosa.

—Buenos días—saludó al guardia de la caseta y solicitó un servicio de taxi.

Sin embargo, Marron podía utilizar algunos de los vehículos de Trunks, e incluso el joven azul había dejado en el estacionamiento el convertible plateado para cualquier emergencia. Pero la rubia odiaba manejar, no era esa típica mujer temeraria. Tan solo de imaginarse estar en medio del embotellamiento le ponía de nervios. Manejar simplemente no era lo suyo, le daba pánico . E incluso en varias ocasiones el propio Trunks le dio unas ligeras clases, pero fue inútil. Estar al volante le daba mucha inseguridad.

...

El taxi por causa del tráfico dejó a Jinzo a unas cuadras antes de la biblioteca pública. Al menos había llegado con bien y nada pasaría por caminar un rato.

Sobre la acera de la banqueta la hermosa muchacha iba a paso firme. Y mientras tanto, su vista se perdía ligeramente en las tiendas de ropa que se encontraba a su paso.

De momento, en uno de los aparadores vio un vestido muy parecido al que usó el día de su compromiso. Su mente la bombardeó con recuerdos de ese grato día. Pues recordó, cuando su querido Trunks le propuso matrimonio _«Marron, cásate conmigo»_ , esas fueron sus palabras después de haberle hecho el amor, una noche al regresar de cenar de un lindo restaurante de comida cantonesa. Vaya forma de proponérselo, desnudo y buscando desesperado la caja de la sortija que se encontraba en alguna de las bolsas de su saco. Marron, inmediatamente sonrío con rubores de color durazno en sus mejillas y continuó con su trayecto.

 _«Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo»_

 **...**

Subió un par de escalones, atravesó la puerta de madera de la entrada principal y, el olor que salió del lugar era el concentrado de los libros que se mantenían apilados en los estantes.

Había llegado a su mágico recinto laboral.

—Buenos días, Señorita Jinzo—saludó su colega de trabajo, Sandy.

Ésta respondió con una cálida sonrisa como era costumbre.

—Buenos días. Qué tal, ¿Cómo amaneciste, Sandy?

—Bien, gracias—contestó la joven asistente.—Señorita Jinzo, acaba de llegar esto por medio de fax.

La muchacha le entregó a Marron unas hojas engargoladas con la relación de los nuevos libros que habían ingresado a la biblioteca. Esa lista contaba con todos los datos importantes de ellos: género, autor, casa editorial, etc.

—Ya veo...—suspiró la rubia al dejar el maletín sobre su escritorio.—¿Sandy?

—¿Si señorita...?

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de acomodar la nueva mercancía? En un momento te ayudaré, solo déjame revisar estas hojas.

—Sí, de acuerdo, no se preocupe. Yo me encargo.—la chica asintió en compañía de una corta reverencia y salió de la oficina.

En tanto, Marron se desmoronó en su silla, como si su cuerpo fuese el de un peluche con el relleno gastado, impidiéndole así, mantenerse en la postura correcta.

 _»Vaya, tan temprano y ya hay un mundo de quehacer.—pensó para sí misma mientras arrojaba un suspiro que elevó el mechón de su fleco._

—Ni hablar, a trabajar.—se dio ánimos.

Y su vista celeste se postró en el porta-retrato donde salía el azul de su vida—suspiró—Pues en él encontraba esa pizca de fuerzas para continuar con su día.

Empezó a leer las hojas, pero le resultaba imposible concentrarse, pues los orbes azules parecían perforarle la piel.

Le gritaban.

 _»¡Marron, Marron!._

Y clarísimo lo escuchaba, con ese timbre de voz medio. Inconfundible.

Muy de él.

 _»Marron, mi amor._

Como si la fotografía quisiese llamar su atención.

En su interior sintió una extraña sensación. Tal vez, era un presentimiento o un mal presagio. O quizás, en todo caso, estaba alucinando porque le extrañaba mucho. _«Ya basta, Marron»_. Aunque la intuición de las mujeres es demasiado poderosa, y nunca falla. Pero, sin darle la atención debida, mostró un rostro de serenidad y dijo:

—No me mires así, Trunks, porque harás que vaya a verte.—sonrió

Y continuó con sus labores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fotografías, miles de ellas, de todos los ángulos y poses. Pues _«él»_ , se estaba convirtiendo en la solución para su mal. Era él el cosquilleo que necesitaba su afligido, abandonado y oxidado corazón. Pues sentir esa sensación le hacía pensar que no todo estaba tan perdido para ella. Su cuerpo reaccionaba, como la primera vez que se enamoró; era una mujer de carne y hueso y no una estatua en manos de Medusa. Por un momento, se prejuzgó de manera cruel, como una loca, una demente. Era natural que sintiese remordimiento por su acción, pero, ¿Qué tenía de malo el admirar a una persona? ¿En admirar su belleza? ¿El verle y descubrir que estaba viva y que sentía? Pues ciertamente, no era algo malo, no quería quitárselo a nadie, sabía su condición.

 _»Pero, es que es tan bello._

Y era inevitable no verle. Pues el joven tenía presencia.

Gozaba entre silencio y culpa al escuchar su voz cuando le hablaba. _«Señorita Mai»._ El ardor en su pecho le quemaba, le hacía agitarse, vibrar, como en tiempos de antaño, o tal vez hasta más.

Su corazón era el propio Kamikaze en la cúspide de la explosión.

 **...**

La obra estaba a punto de cumplir un mes de labor. Todo pintaba favorablemente para los trabajadores y la construcción en general.

Esa mañana cuando despertó, sus orbes lo primero que exigieron fue ver las fotografías del joven azul que, aún se mantenían ocultas en su dispositivo móvil. Con el dedo deslizaba la pantalla táctil; se mostraba una tras otra. Era su sustancia de energía de cada día. Y claro, como seres humanos siempre necesitamos de algún impulso para seguir.

Ese sería su turbio secreto. Jactarse de la vitalidad del joven empresario, en silencio, sigilosamente, como lo prohibido que era.

Era lógico que jamás pretendería contarle esto a alguien. Al menos esa acción (tontería para muchos) le hizo sobrellevar su estado anímico y no caer en manos de su verdugo rojo.

Mientras se deleitaba con las imágenes, su rostro, era portador de una mascarilla de arcilla. Una tiara sostenía su flequillo y, fue necesario tejer una trenza en el resto de su cabello para que no interfiriera en sus 5 minutos de belleza y cuidados. La bata de baño cubría su cuerpo en lo que hacía tiempo para ducharse. Era ella en compañía de una taza de té de canela que endulzaba su paladar, gracias a la cucharada de miel que le había agregado.

El televisor en tanto, anunciaba las noticias matutinas de la Capital del Norte.

 _»El clima para la zona Norte será de -15 grados._

Tras haber terminado su té, fue a revisar que la temperatura del agua de la tina fuera la indicada para ducharse. En eso, la laptop con la que normalmente trabajaba se mantenía en la cama. Fue hacia ella, conectó el cable usb que unía al móvil y al aparato. Y las fotografías fueron arrastradas al computador, guardándose en una carpeta que bautizó con el nombre de «Veneración». Pensó que sería prudente borrarlas de su teléfono, porque quizás, alguien podría verlas.

 _»Es lo mejor._

Claro estaba que no quería causar algún tipo de problema.

De ahí, transfirió las imágenes a su memoria usb (de color rojo). Ésta contaba con otras tantas carpetas de proyectos anteriores. Y con otra usb, (del mismo color), alzó el avance del proyecto que Violet le había pedido la noche anterior, pues el Presidente Brief quería evaluarlos.

Ambas memorias fueron empacadas en su maletín, también la computadora, unas carpetas y finalmente unos planos doblados.

Y como alma que lleva el diablo se fue rápido a alistarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al salir de su cabaña todo estaba cubierto por la espesa nieve. Pinos, árboles de cerezos (sin sus pétalos) y un lago congelado; era su ambiente cotidiano. Siendo los últimos meses del año, el entorno encajaba perfectamente bien con el pronto espíritu navideño. Pues bien, en la Capital del Oeste el frío no era tan extremo. Y recordó el estado del clima que anunciaron en el televisor (-15). Con ganas de que el conductor de las noticias se hubiera equivocado.

—Dios, qué frío. —sus labios tiritaban y se dirigió a su oficina con prisa.

Una bufanda roja, gorro, guantes, gabardina azul marino y botas negras; eran las prendas que le ayudaban a menguar el frío extremo. Por ello, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y sus labios sobresalían aún más por su color rojo.

Su piel blanca y su cabello negro, eran complementos extras que le hacían lucir una belleza invernal bastante peculiar.

—Buenos días—saludó Mai a su compañera tras entrar a la oficina.

—Hola, ¿Está haciendo mucho frío afuera, verdad?

La de cabellos lilas mostró media sonrisa. Sus manos sostenían una taza humeante de café, muy necesaria para apaciguar los estragos del frío invernal. Pero el ver cómo su amiga se quitaba el exceso de la nieve que había caído sobre sus hombros, le causó gracia.

—¡Sí, horroroso!—contestó la muchacha y tomó asiento en su escritorio.

—Por cierto, Mai, ¿No olvidaste tus avances, cierto?

—No, no los olvidé. Aquí los traigo.

De su portafolio sacó ambas memorias y las depositó dentro de un porta-lápiz. Ahí mismo había plumones, clips, plumas, correctores y demás.

—Muy bien.—la jefa de Polaris continuó hojeando una revista.

—¿Habrá mucho quehacer para hoy, Violet?—preguntó Mai.

—Mmmm... Tal vez nos desocupemos temprano, el clima no está nada favorable. ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?—dejó de hojear.

Mai negó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Solo quería ir a la ciudad para realizar unos pagos. Por un momento olvidé pagar los servicios de mi departamento. ¿Está muy lejos?

—Creo que la estación de tren está a unos 10 minutos caminando, cada media hora hay salidas para la Ciudad del Norte

—Entonces esperaré a que la nieve calme para ir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al paso de medio día, la estrella de Polaris se alistaba para partir a la ciudad.

—Violet, ¿Podrías entregar mi trabajo al Presidente Brief? Quiero alcanzar el tren de las 12:30. Te lo agradecería muchísimo.

—Sí, de acuerdo, no te preocupes.

—Mira—señaló con su mano—Es la primer memoria roja que está en el porta-lápiz. No te vayas equivocar.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

—Bien, te veo en la noche— Mai, salió de la oficina.

—Nos vemos en la noche para cenar.—reafirmó Violet.

 **...**

Mai tomó camino hacia la modesta central del tren. Pagó su boleto, abordó y viajó a la ciudad. En el cristal se reflejaba todo el hermoso paisaje natural de color blanco. Y pese que en el transcurso del día no le había visto pensó inevitablemente en él. En su celular encontró el consuelo necesario con la única fotografía que había conservado.

 _«Él viendo el horizonte por la ventana del cuarto piso del viejo hotel »_

Suspiró y nuevamente miró hacia la ventana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Justo después de las 6pm, Violet se disponía a marcharse. Puesto que había acordado de verse con Mai para cenar juntas en el comedor industrial de la CC.

—Bien, es hora de irnos.—tomó su portafolio y se abrigó como correspondía para salir al frío extremo.

Del perchero tomó su bufanda negra y la enrolló en su cuello; cubrió su cuerpo con su gabardina negra de tela de gamuza, guantes de piel. Y listo. La deliciosa cena le esperaba y claro, tenía que ver puntual el capítulo del melodrama.

—Ahora sí, vámonos—le dijo a la nada y apagó las luces del lugar.

Pero justo cuando su mano iba a girar la perilla de la puerta, reaccionó.

—Ah, por poco lo olvido.—parpadeó.

Regresó al escritorio de Mai para tomar la memoria. Pero debido a sus guantes, se le resbaló el porta-lápiz de las manos y cayó al piso; todo lo que contenía quedó disperso en el suelo. Y fue así que se encontró con un pequeño problema, pues ambos utensilios eran del mismo color.

 _»¿Cuál será la memoria?—se preguntó al tener ambas en la palma de su mano._

Y sin darle mucha importancia, las echó en el bolsillo de su traje.

Pues total, solo eran unos simples dispositivos. En caso de que no estuviese el «archivo» en una de ellas, que el propio Presidente Brief se encargara de se revisar la otra.

Así de simple.

Levantó el desorden y salió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cigarrillo se mantenía dentro del cenicero. Estaba a punto de consumirse y formar así, parte del cementerio grisáceo de cenizas. Su vista azul, pese a cubrirse por unos anteojos de armazón fino, se miraba cansada—suspiró con desgano—De ahí, frotó su rostro con la palma de su mano, y los anteojos fueron a dar al escritorio justo al lado de un porta-retrato donde se mantenía una fotografía de su hermoso Sol.

 _»Creo que debo descansar._

En eso, el _«Toc, Toc»_ de la puerta se escuchó.

—Adelante—dijo el joven empresario.

—Presidente Brief.

—Ah, Violet, eres tú. Adelante.—le hizo una seña con la mano.—Toma asiento, qué se te ofrece.

—No le quito mucho tiempo, Señor. Solo vengo a dejar el adelanto mi proyecto.

—Me parece excelente.

Violet le entregó unos planos.

—Se le ve cansado, Presidente.

El azul esbozó una sonrisa.

—Solo un poco, no te preocupes.

—También le hago entrega del trabajo de Mai.

—¿Y ella no está?

—Fue a la Ciudad del Norte hacer unos pagos, tal vez no tarde en llegar—le entregó las memorias.

—¿Viene en ambos dispositivos?

Violet suspiró y frunció una ceja.

—No, Señor. ¿Será mucha molestia si revisa ambas? Será muy notorio, supongo que lo guardó con un nombre referente al lugar, como «Proyecto norte» o algo así.

—Mmmm...entiendo.—el joven asintió—Pero bueno, no es molestia para nada. Así que puedo revisarlo sin problema.

—Gracias.

—Ahora me retiro.—se levantó de la silla pero Trunks la detuvo.

—¿Señorita Violet?

—¿Sí...?

—Ha pasado un mes y,—hizo una pausa—Sé de ante mano que Polaris está haciendo un excelente trabajo. Las felicito por ello, pero, ¿Tan malo me veo?

—¿A que se refiere con eso...?—indagó la mujer.

Nuevamente tomó asiento.

—He querido acercarme a su compañera pero, la noto muy tímida conmigo. No juzgo su trabajo, es sensacional, una mujer con mucho potencial; me tiene fascinado. Tal vez estoy malinterpretando las cosas o qué sé yo, ¿Será que le incomodo?.

—¡Ah, para nada!—expresó de inmediato la jefa de Polaris—Mai es muy buena persona, en serio. Tal vez es un poco tímida, pero no se preocupe. Yo le garantizo que usted le cae bien.

—Es un alivio escuchar eso.

—Ahora sí me retiro señor, probablemente me este esperando Mai en el comedor. ¿Usted viene?

—Mmmm... Solo le doy un visto rápido a sus avances y tal vez nos veamos por ahí. Aunque no te garantizo, quizás me vaya directo a descansar.

—Ánimo—hizo un guiño la estrella—Mañana es viernes.

Trunks soltó una cargada.

—Entonces lo pensaré—sonrió.

—Me retiro, señor.

— Violet...

—¿Aja?—volteó la mujer quien sostenía la chapa de la puerta.

—Gracias por trabajar a mi lado.

—No—negó la mujer—Para nosotras es un placer. Nos vemos.

Salió de la oficina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amplias mesas y un gran barullo se escuchaba en el comedor de CC, pues todos los trabajadores del proyecto de la Sede, se mantenían reunidos cenando algún platillo del bufete de la noche.

—Chicos, chicos, ya basta—dijo Goten entre risas con bebida en mano.

Pues uno de los obreros le insistía que convenciera a Trunks para que el día de mañana terminaran labores temprano. Pues comenzaba el fin de semana y deseaban ir a beber a un Bar en la ciudad del Norte.

—Utiliza tus influencias, Son Goten—insistía un obrero robusto, con un par de cervezas encima.

—No les prometo nada, chicos. Pero, haré lo posible.—contestó al encoger sus hombros.

En eso Violet había ocupado un lugar en la mesa de Goten.

—No deberías de hacerle caso. Se ve que el viejo Bob está pasado de copas.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es mejor seguirle la corriente. Esos tipos son muy obstinados.

—Sí,tiene razón.

Ribbon suspiró con fastidio, colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa y a lo lejos, justo en la entrada, divisó a Mai.

Inmediatamente alzó el brazo para llamarle y darle un campo en la mesa.

—¡Hey, Mai! Por aquí.—señaló.

La de cabellos negros sonrió y fue hacia la mesa. En eso el joven azabache y la de jefa de Polaris recorrieron sus sillas para hacerle un campo.

—Oye, se te hizo tardísimo, ¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó Violet.

—¡Ay, lo sé!—contestó Mai al esbozar con desgano—Había un mundo de gente haciendo sus pagos. En eso pedir mucho tiempo, además, hablé un rato con mi abuela para saludarle.

—¿Y ella cómo está?

Mai asintió con gusto al conjunto de su respuesta.

—Bien.

—Me alegra.

—Chicas—intervino Goten—¿Quieren algo para beber?

—Lo que sea pero menos alcohol—dijo Mai.

—¡Hay vamos, Mai! No seas aguafiestas, solo un trago y dormirás feliz.

—Pero Violet...

—La señorita Violet tiene razón, Mai—agregó Goten.

—Es que yo...—suspiró—Bueno, está bien—terminó por aceptar—Pero que sea algo ligero, ¿De acuerdo?

—De eso yo me encargo.—se puso de pie el joven Son.Y como rayo se dirigió al área de bebidas.

Pero por andar de distraído y para su mala suerte, chocó con el viejo Bob.

—¿Y ya convenciste al Presidente Brief, Son Goten?—la pregunta se detonó con aires «aguarrientosos»

 _»Aaashhh, pero que viejo tan molesto.—pensó para sí mismo aunque su rostro mostró signo de algunos refunfuños._

—Aún no—contestó.

—Toma esto...—le entregó un exprimidor de limón.

—¿Y esto para qué es...?—parpadeó sin comprender.

—Para que cantes.

—¡¿Para qué cante?!

—Anda,hazlo—el viejo seguía obstinado debido a su estado alcohólico—¿Verdad chicos?—le preguntó al resto de sus colegas e hicieron grilla.

 _»¡Qué cante, qué cante!—decían en una sola voz._

El joven río de nervios. Y salió a relucir su típico ademán de rascarse la nuca. Tal y como lo hacía su padre en momentos bochornoso. En tanto, la otra mano fue a dar a su cintura.

Una pose bastante soberbia (tipo Mr Satán) se apoderó de su cuerpo. Pues quería mostrarse seguro de sí y que sobre todo podía controlar la situación.

 _»¿Dónde diablos estás, Trunks?—aunque muy en el fondo aclamaba a su amigo._

—Je,je,je...No creo que lo digan en serio, chicos.—extendió las palmas de sus manos—Tan solo por el hecho de que cuando salgan de aquí, quiere dormir bien y no tener pesadillas, ¿Verdad...?

 _»¡Qué cante, qué cante!—siguió la barullo._

 _»¡Rayos!—frunció las cejas y esbozó._

Mai y Violet observaban desde la mesa la escena.

La jefa de Polaris colocó la palma de sus manos alrededor de sus labios y trató de darle ánimos.

—¡Vamos Son Goten, tú puedes!

Ambas chicas rieron.

 _»¿Y ahora que voy hacer?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los avances que correspondía a Violet, eran correctos, pulcros. Se notaba que tenía experiencia en eso de las construcciones. En algunas de sus notas convergía anexos de Goten, pues finalmente ambos trabajan juntos. Todo al parecer estaba correcto, o eso supuso. Pues bien, Trunks era un conocedor de varias ramas, como el Brief que era, aunque claro, algunas cosas no eran del todo su dominio, por ello, estaba Goten & Polaris para auxiliarle, pero siendo éste un _«proyecto especial»_ , merecía que se involucrara en cada detalle posible. No quería pasarse de exigente pero, el gran sueño de su abuelo colgaba en sus manos y en las de otros, tenía que ser cuidadoso.

Sus orbes azules se reflejaban en el monitor de la pantalla. Un nuevo cigarrillo descansaba en sus labios, y en su nariz se sostenía el armazón de su lentes; lo utilizaba por lo general para proteger su vista, pues estar mucho tiempo en la computadora hacía que sus ojos se enrojecieran, era mejor prevenir.

El nudillo de la cobardía estaba flojo, lo jaló, pues desde hace rato sentía que le ahorcaba; los primeros botones de su camisa blanca permanecían desabrochados, mostrándose parte de su pecho.

—Listo.—susurraron los delgados labios sin soltar el cigarrillo.

Y como muestra de su cansancio, recargó la espalda en el respaldo del asiento y, movió los dedos de sus manos para desentumirse. Revisó la hora en el reloj del monitor.

—Rayos, es tarde.—pues tenía todas las intensiones de marcarle a su Sol.

Cosa que se negó hacer; pensó que Marron ya estaría dormida, o en todo caso ocupada. Mejor antes de acostarse le mandaría un mensaje de buenas noches.

 _»Sí, es lo mejor._

Del cajón de escritorio tomó las dos memorias rojas que le había entregado Violet, pues bien, lo único que faltaba por revisar era el avance de la Señorita Mai.

El dispositivo fue colocado en el puerto del cpu, y en el monitor se mostró una ventanilla con el símbolo de una carpeta nombrada _«Mai Polaris»_ le dio clip y recordó el posible nombre del archivo que buscaba _«Proyecto Norte»_ , o al menos eso era lo que Violet le había hecho saber. Buscó entre las carpetas y como era de esperarse, se equivocó de usb.

—Es el otro dispositivo—pensó en voz alta.

Y bien. No había otra cosa más que conectar el otro artefacto al CPU y buscar el archivo. Pero justo cuando iba hacer tal acción, sus orbes azules captaron la carpeta de «Veneración». Pues era curioso, puesto que el nombre desentonaba drasticamente con las otras carpetas que gozaban de tener un carácter totalmente laboral.

Dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, pues algo tenía esa carpeta que le había hecho llenarse de mucha curiosidad, como si algo muy en el fondo le exigiese que la abriera y viera su contenido.

 _»¿Será qué admire a alguien?_

Pero, no era algo que le incumbiera, lo sabía, no tenía que ser irrespetuoso con sus empleados. Y de momento se negó rotundamente.

Sin embargo, esa sensación volvía a invadirlo, era como una quemazón en el pecho, muy parecida al síntoma de gastritis.

Tal vez la curiosidad se desprendía al tener que ver con la dueña de la usb. Pues bien, no era que se llevarán mal ni nada por el estilo. Pero tal y como le dijo a Violet, sentía algo de rechazo por parte de ella. No podía profundizar como él deseaba con su empleada. Era algo tan superficial, el típico saludo _«patrón–trabajador»_ pero, éste era demasiado distante. Y se preguntaba «¿Será que la intimido?» pero no encontraba alguna razón lógica para darle respuesta a su interrogante.

La estrella era educada, sí, también conservadora, pero en el momento cuando él le miraba a los ojos, ella se ponía cabizbaja, _«¿Por qué?»_ si ya tenían un mes trabajando como colegas.

A veces le daba la sensación de que sentía pena o en todo caso culpa, _«¿Pero culpa de qué?»._ Era una persona normal, reía, comía, trabajaba y demás.

 _»Tal vez estoy juzgando mal.—negó con la cabeza mientras torcía sus labios._

Pero aún así, lo hizo.

Ganó la curiosidad.

Y el doble clic sonó.

Pues total, nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

De momento vio unas fotografías de ella al lado de su amiga Violet. De ahí, con una mujer anciana, a lo llevó pensar que probablemente era algún familiar.

Y de pronto se vio _«él»._

Frunció las cejas y por mera impresión parpadeó un par de veces; un gran signo de interrogación se dibujó en su rostro.

 _»Soy yo..._

Era él sonriendo, leyendo, caminando entre la nieve y fumando. En total naturalidad, sin imaginarse que el lente de una cámara lo observaba.

 _»¿Qué es todo esto?—rascó sus cabellos._

¿Entonces el comportamiento de su _«empleada»_ se debía a él? No supo qué hacer, ni qué explicación darle al respecto a algo que con claridad parecía un _«Acoso»_ o una obsesión.

—Ahora entiendo—asintió con lentitud.

Y mientras tanto en su mente se creaba una idea errónea, pues por lógica pensó que su timidez se debía a que de alguna forma «quería algo con él»; le impresionó bastante. Pues quién diría que esa recatada mujer sería capaz de poner sus ojos en alguien cuyo matrimonio y compromiso era público. Si mal no recordaba, en la Capital del Oeste le presentó a Marron, aún peor, conocía a su mujer y su condición.

Después de tanta incertidumbre, copió y pegó el archivo en su computadora, lo estudiaría con calma. Y con la rapidez necesaria examinó la otra usb arrastrando el archivo que en teoría era lo «importante» en ese momento. De forma brusca apagó el monitor.

Al levantarse de la silla, abrochó su camisa y ajustó la corbata. Tomó las memorias y salió de su oficina con toda la intensión de ir al comedor, cenar, largarse a dormir y pensar un poco en lo que había descubierto.

 **...**

En medio de la nieve el muchacho caminaba, y antes de ir al comedor se desvió a la oficina de Polaris, tecleó una contraseña en el lector de la puerta y accedió. Sobre el escritorio de Mai dejó ambas memorias, pero de forma separada. Una por intuición la dejó sobre el teclado y la «del secreto» la depositó en el porta-lápiz. Y salió.

Al entrar en el comedor industrial un barullo grande se escuchaba.

Goten cantaba a todo pulmón.

 _—Y juntos viviremos felices ~_

El exprimidor de limón fungía perfectamente bien como micrófono. Pues lamentablemente a Goten no le quedó otra alternativa más que cantar. Risas y aplausos con ligeros toques de alcohol, era lo que predominaba en el cocina, tal y como si fuese un bar.

Cuando el presidente entró al lugar, que de por sí su semblante era de pocos amigos, todos voltearon con sorpresa al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse, pues fue tan brusco el silencio que se propano en el lugar que, parecían haber visto al propio diablo en persona.

—Adalate, continúen.—dijo Trunks con un toque de amargura pura.

—Gracias al cielo, me alegra que hayas llegado—el hijo de Goku soltó el exprimidor de limón y se dirigió con su amigo.

—¡OYE, SON GOTEN!—gritó el ebrio Bob—¡Anda, continúa!

—Lo siento, viejo. La función ya terminó.

 _»Buuuu, Buuuuu—le abuchearon._

—Al menos cumple tu promesa—dijo un obrero a distancia.

 _»¡Ah, estos malditos cretinos!.—rascó su nuca._

—Oye, Trunks...

—¿Si, qué pasa?—contestó el muchacho en lo inspeccionaba el menú.

—Los muchachos por motivo de que mañana es fin de semana, y además del que el clima no está muy favorable. ¿Querían saber si les puedes otorgar terminar labores mañana temprano?

—Sí, está bien—contestó de forma inmediata.

Pues que más daba. Igual también él estaba cansado.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—parpadeó el Son sin poder creerlo aún.

—Ya te dije que sí, no hagas que me arrepienta—esbozó una sonrisa.

Goten volteó con el grupo de obrero, empuñó su mano sobresaliendo el dedo pulgar y junto con guiño, les dio entender que lo había logrado.

 _«Fin de semana libre para todos»_

Y entre cuchicheos se escuchaba.

 _»Bien._

 _»¡Estupendo!_

—Ah...—se quejó el presidente—Creo que no me apetece cenar nada.

Tomó unas cervezas, un betún con galletas y nada más.

—¿Dónde está tu mesa?—preguntó Trunks.

—Justo allá—señaló—Estoy con la señorita Violet.

Cuando Trunks volteó hacia la mesa, vio a Mai. Sintió una sensación rara en el pecho. En eso, la estrella se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al baño.

—¿Nos acompañas, Trunks?

El empresario volvió en sí.

—Ah, sí, sí.

Pues bien, era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Violet sobre las memorias sin que Mai se enterara.

—Buenas noches, Señor Brief.

—Violet, ¿Qué tal?—saludó y se sentó.

—¿Terminó de evaluar los avances?

—Ah, sí.—contestó inseguro.

—Usted es rápido, eh.

A pesar de todo Trunks rió.

—Por cierto, Violet. Me tomé la libertad de dejar las memorias en tu oficina. Espero no te moleste.

—No para nada.

—De hecho fácilmente encontré el archivo, no hubo necesidad de usar la otra memoria.

—Me alegra. ¿Qué le pareció la actuación de Son Goten?—Violet se carcajeó nuevamente, ésta disfrutaba de un cigarrillo.

—Siempre supe que tenía dotes artísticos—siguió su juego.

—¡Oigan,oigan! ¡No se burlen! ¿No ven que hice mi mayor esfuerzo?—les lanzó un guiño y los tres rieron.

La estrella de Polaris llegó a la mesa. Saludó a su jefe como era de esperarse.

—Presidente Brief, buenas noches—hizo una pequeña reverencia desde su asiento.

Trunks contestó sin ni siquiera voltear a verle.

—Buenas noches, Señorita Mai.—le dio un trago a su cerveza.

El ambiente era tenso para él, pues bien la estrella ignoraba rotundamente que «Su secreto» había sido expuesto, aunque su pecho ardía. Ardía como siempre. En tanto, los otros dos (Violet & Goten) seguían colapsados en risión con sus bromas.

El azul alzó el rostro; con la mirada fruncida le miró. Y ella al percatarse, le sonrió amena, sin imaginarse lo que pasaba. Pues estaban frente a frente que ignorarse se veía mal. Trunks simplemente asintió y le dio basto trago a su cerveza.

—¿Y cómo está...?—preguntó el empresario.

Ella escuchó su voz y tocó su pecho con la mayor discreción posible. Pues éste empezó a arder como el propio fuego.

—Bien, ¿Usted?—agachó la mirada.

—Bien.—el contestó a secas sin dejar de clavarle las dagas azules.

El ambiente en tanto, se volvía grisáceo. El barullo, junto con la risa de Goten & Violet, no se escuchaba; el entorno era en cámara lenta. Era ella y él a color vivo, encarándose bajo la luz de uno de los reflectores de la cocina.

—Supe que fue a Ciudad de Norte.

—Oh, ya veo.—parpadeó—Supongo que Violet le contó.—acomodó uno de sus mechones negros detrás de su oreja—Fui hacer unos pagos, usted sabe tengo casa en el Oeste y ...

—Entiendo...—le interrumpió.

Le observaba, le observaba y le OBSERVABA. Y no parecía que alguien como ella hiciera tal cosa. No era que fuera malo, más si le intrigó; cien fotografías eran muchísimas.

Algo obsesivo. Y más para la poca relación que mantenían.

En cambio, a Mai se le notaba nerviosa, y sus manos parecían sudar frío. Debajo de la mesa apretaba sus puños para controlar ese sentir traicionero.

Trunks pensó que de seguro era de ese tipo de mujeres astutas, de doble cara. Quizás arriba de su rostro se mostraba una máscara llena de hipocresía. Siendo esa su estrategia para lanzarse sobre los hombres, fingir una personalidad sumisa. Pues analizó después de todo que, no era la primera vez que una mujer aplicaba sus tácticas en él. Pues lo median con varilla de oro; sus vienes, su posición, era algo que hacía que le llovieran mujeres de _«ese tipo»_ Pues con tanta experiencia en esa área, les olía a kilómetro su fragancia de dulce conveniencia.

 _»Seguro es una cualquiera, una más del monto._

Otro trago a la cerveza, carraspeó porque la fría sustancia irritó su garganta.

—Chicos—intervino Goten.

Fue entonces que su entorno volvió a colores, al tiempo real y al barullo sonoro.

—¿Si...?—respondió el azul.

—Mañana como nos dejaste salir temprano de los deberes. Todos los de oficina iremos a un bar en al Ciudad del Norte. ¿Qué dices, nos acompañas?

—N-No lo sé, lo pensaré.

—¿Y usted, señorita Mai?

—No, no creo. No soy muy de beber.

Trunks volteó a verle y pensó: »Hipócrita.

—Bueno, bueno, —se metió Violet a la charla —Descuiden, chicos. Yo me encargaré de que vaya.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, Mai.—le lanzó un guiño.—Nos vemos mañana.

Tomó del brazo a su amiga y se retiraron.

—Hasta mañana.

—Cuídense...nos vemos mañana—les despidió Goten.

—Oye...—regresó Goten la mirada a su amigo,

—¿Qué quieres?—éste contestó agrio.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa, eh? Estás más agrio que un limón.

Éste esbozó.

—No es nada, solo estoy cansado—de un trago se bebió lo último de la cerveza y se levantó—Iré a descansar, nos vemos mañana.—depósito la botella en la mesa.

 **...**

En tanto Violet & Mai iban del brazo caminando entre la nieve, luchaban contra el crudo frío y el aire invernal.

—¡¿POR QUÉ ME COMPROMETES?!—preguntó Mai irritada frunciendo una de sus cejas.

Violet rió.

—Tranquilízate, ¿Qué tiene de malo salir a divertirse?

—Nada. Simplemente no ando de humor.

—Hoy me preguntó el presidente Brief por ti.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?—parpadeó impresionada.

—Aja. Dice que le gustaría que fueras más relajada con él.

—Ya veo—apretó sus labios.

—Sabes Mai, él es un buen tipo. Trata de ser más «tu», solo eso. No deja de ser nuestro jefe. Así que espero que te lleves mejor con él. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo intentaré.—desvío su mirada. Pues apenas ella sabía el porqué actuaba de esa manera. Era involuntario.

Ambas mujeres se detuvieron y se dieron un abrazo.

Habían llegado al punto en que cada una tenía que partir en dirección opuesta, para llegar a sus respectivas Cabañas.

Violet recargó su rostro en el hombro de Mai.

—¿Pasémosla bien, sí? Por favor, Mai. Lo hago porque te quiero, sal de ese cascarón, ¿Ok?

Mai suspiró.

—Esta bien. Solo por ti daré lo mejor de mi mañana.

Un beso en la mejilla y las estrellas se separaron como si fuesen fugases.

—Descansa.

—Tu igual.

Se dijeron a distancia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viernes junto con el medio turno se dejó venir en un suspiro. Y lo mejor de todo sería que tendrían el fin de semana libre para descansar. Total, el clima era un desastre y probablemente el Lunes las condiciones de tiempo se estabilizarían por el bien de la obra.

Las 8pm y cada uno de chicos hacían sus pendientes.

Trunks después de haberle marcado a Marron como mil veces, no la localizó. Le extrañó, pero luego entraría en contacto con ella.

 _»Es viernes, de seguro fue a visitar a sus padres en Kame House.—fue lo que pensó al terminar de abrochar el último botón de su camisa negra. De forma inmediata se colocó una bufanda roja y una gabardina negra._

 _._

 _._

Por otro lado, Mai, optó por usar unos mallones negros, botas del mismo color con un poco de tacón y un blusón rojo manga larga que, le hacía lucir la blancura de sus hombros gracias a la hechura de la prenda.

El verdugo del recuerdo la acosó en ese instante, pues las últimas veces que salió a divertirse fue con él; Silver era amante de salir a beber y jugar billar los fines de semana.

Reconoció de momento la gran habilidad que tenía para ese juego.

Sin más, tomó su cosmetiquera y pintó sus labios de rojo, delineó de negro sus ojos, rímel y, aparentemente estaba lista. Su rostro saludó con un _«Hola_ » a su enemigo espejo, otro de sus malditos verdugos.

Pensó al verse, que quizás, Violet tenía razón. Trataría de ser más amigable con el Presidente.

Roció fragancia de su perfume favorito «Perlas Negras»; se puso un abrigo en tonalidades café. Y solo le quedaba esperar que pasaran por ella. En tanto prendió el televisor para hacer tiempo.

 **...**

En un instante el claxon de un coche sonó. La mujer se asomó por la ventana y era su compañera Violet.

Subió a su camioneta Jeep. Que más bien, parecía un tanque de guerra bastante gracioso.

—¿Trajiste esta cosa, Violet?

—¡Pues claro! _«El pequeño gigante»_ es todo terreno, querida—ambas rieron.

—Solo espero llegar a salvo.

—Descuida, no seas exagerada.

Y partieron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al rededor de unos cuarenta minutos hicieron para llegar a la Ciudad del Norte. Vagaron un rato hasta que encontraron el Bar acordado.

Dentro del establecimiento había un reservado de varias mesas y sillas. Algunos de los otros empleados de oficina ya habían llegado, entre ellos estaba Goten.

—Hola, buenas noches—le saludó Ribbon.

—Señorita Violet—le ofreció asiento a las mujeres—Me alegra también que usted haya venido, Señorita Mai.

—Gra-Gracias.

Encargaron un par de cervezas y bebieron. Charlaron amenamente por un rato.

.

.

Al paso de un rato, justo a la espalda de Mai, una voz saludó.

—Buenas noches.

Esa voz perforó su pecho, esa fragancia que se desprendía a sus espaldas le embriagó más que la propia cerveza.

Era él.

—¡Hey, Trunks! Viniste.—exclamó Goten alegre.

—Sí, reconsideré la oferta.

—¿Pensé que aprovecharías para viajar al Oeste?

—No, Marron de seguro está con sus padres.

—Bueno, pues bienvenido a la diversión.

El muchacho tomó asiento. Pensó en que quizás era mejor ignorar cuanta cosa había visto. Volteó con las mujeres de Polaris y las saludó.

—Buenas noches.

Ambas respondieron el saludo a su máximo jefe.

...

La noche comenzó y el joven empresario se centró en pasarla bien. Bebió un par de cervezas y platicaba sonriente con su amigo de diversos temas.

En tanto, los luceros negros estaban hipnotizados por tal belleza. Pues tan solo verlo vestido de negro y con la melena con signos de humedad, le hacía alucinar. Sin embargo, respiró hondo para mantener la calma, bebía, reía, trató de pasarla bien y controlar ese sentir que le quemaba.

...

El alcohol se volvió en su aleado, quizás intentaba olvidarse de todo por un momento. Su semblante estaba entero, se le notaba feliz. Pero por dentro, el verdugo de la añoranza, el que cada cinco minutos maldecía su vida brotaba como si se tratase del propio sudor de su piel, emergía _«¿Por qué no me toco un buen hombre?» «¿Por qué mi felicidad duró tan poco?»_

Su único consuelo era verle y verle. Y tragarse su dolor.

—¿Jugamos una partida de billar?—invitó Goten.

—De acuerdo.—aceptó Trunks.

—¿Ustedes Señoritas?

Violet aceptó, en cambio Mai se negó. Aun así, acercó un banco para verles jugar.

Los muchachos pulían el «Taco» de su punta con la tisa. Y pronto llegó el momento de jugar un rato; Goten las bolas lisas,Trunks las rayadas.

Pero los recuerdos de vida le llegaron duro a la mujer. Le hacía feliz verle. Era como un disfrute y un martirio a la vez. Pues recordó al otro hombre de cabellos de fuegos y su extraordinaria forma de jugar billar.

* * *

— _Eres bueno.—dijo la joven estrella._

 _—Solo me estoy luciendo porque tú me inspiras—dijo el rojo con un guiño._

 _Mientras tanto, el hombre aseguraba su segundo tiro con un cigarrillo en su boca._

* * *

Mismo cigarrillo que permanecía en los labios de ese joven que se había convertido en su nueva inspiración. Que contrariedad que personas tan diferentes te inspiren las mismas sensaciones.

Justo cuando analizaba uno de sus tiros, el muchacho alzó la mirada y vio la estrella petrificada en él, sin ni siquiera parpadear. Éste esbozó y frunció ligeramente sus cejas. Pues imposible no recordar que esa mujer le había capturado en secreto.

Mai reaccionó tarde, se sintió apenada.

 _»¿Se daría cuenta que le estoy mirando?-se preguntó con temor._

Debido a sus nervios se bebió de un jalón la cerveza que tenía en mano, dejando boquiabierto al joven empresario. Ella se negó a seguir mirándolo y prefirió regresarse a la mesa.

En el centro de ésta permanecía una cubeta con otras tantas botellas de cerveza sumergidas en hielo.

Bebió.

Una tras otra cerveza, por frustración, por el verdugo, por su esperanza prohibida. Y por la absurda idea de querer regresar el tiempo para poder prevenir y hacer tantas cosas por ella misma. Pero eso era imposible.

Y más bebió.

Hasta que sin querer, quedó dormida en una fila de silla. Pues al no estar acostumbrada a alcohol, fácilmente le tumbó.

...

La reunión de oficina, además de beber, reír, platicar; también cantaron de forma horrible, pues varios de los miembros del Sede se habían pasado de copas.

—¡Son Goten! ¡Sujétame!—le exigió Violet a su ex alumno. Y éste le ayudaba a mantenerla en equilibrio al tomar de sus hombros—Toma esto...—le entregó unas llaves y una cápsula.

—¿Y esto qué es?—preguntó el muchacho.

Él no estaba tan pasado de copas.

O por lo menos la ventaja de ser saiyajin, era justo tener más capacidad para beber alcohol.

— _«Mi pequeño gigante»_ —dijo entre susurros y después se formó una gran, pero gran carcajada.

—¿Pe-Pequeño gigante...?—seguía dirigiéndola a la entrada como si fuese un muñeco.

—Aja, Su nombre es absurdo, ¿No crees?—preguntó con hipo. De pequeño no tiene nada, ¡Hiiimp!—rió.

Y el muchacho también rió.

—Eso mismo voy a descubrir.

Volteó hacia atrás y le dijo a Trunks.

—Te veo el Lunes. Llevaré a la Señorita Ribbon a su cabaña.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

—Oye, por cierto, ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de su amiga?—se refería a Mai quien dormía plácidamente en las sillas.—¿No pretenderás dejarla ahí, verdad?

—Bueno, es que yo...—guardó silencio y finalmente asintió—Esta bien...

—Gracias—salió del bar.

Sin más por hacer, Trunks se acercó Mai e intentó despertarla. Para esto, se hincó al nivel de la silla.

—Oye...—le movía de los hombros—Señorita Mai...—e insistió pero fue inútil.

 _»Rayos._

Pues viéndose en la necesidad de que el lugar estaba a punto de cerrar. Se vio obligado a tomarla en brazos. Le cubrió con su gabardina, pues afuera estaba haciendo un frío tremendo.

A cómo pudo desactivo la alarma de su camioneta blanca, era una tipo Cherokee 4x4. La introdujo en el asiento del copiloto; abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y cerró la puerta. De prisa rodeó la camioneta y entró del lado del conductor. Encendió el vehículo, activó los parabrisas, luces altas y la calefacción.

Él estaba titiritando.

Abrochó su cinturón de seguridad, piso el freno y metió el cambio; la camioneta era de transmisión automática.

Aceleró.

En el trayecto solo eran él y la oscuridad de la fría noche, volteaba a ver a la mujer que esbozaba al tratar de acomodarse, o en todo caso eran quejidos debido al alcohol que bebió.

Mai jadeaba delicada, con la mano frotaba su frente.

Mientras tanto, él pensaba un mundo de estupideces: las fotos, la mirada, su actitud. En verdad no estaba convencido de que todo esto fuese normal.

Para dejar de pensar en tonterías, optó por sintonizar alguna estación en la radio. Como era de madrugada, por lo general sonaban con más frecuencia canciones de los ochentas.

Trunks le daba ligeros golpes al volante con sus dedos, movía armonioso la cabeza a como la canción le indicaba. Por fortuna estaban próximos a 10 minutos para llegar con bien a su destino final. Fue entonces, que una canción tipo balada muy popular en su década, sonó. De esos clásicos que todo mundo se sabe.

Él no tenía una gran voz, pero aún así, comenzó a tararear y cantar varios fragmentos de ella. De hecho, le subió un poco al volumen. Total, supuso que Mai no despertaría.

* * *

 _»Looking in your eyes I see a paradise_

 _This world that I've found_

 _Is too good to be true_

 _Standing here beside you_

 _Want so much to give you._

* * *

Esa no era una simple canción, era algo más allá de lo especial. Y se retomaba dentro de los recuerdos teñidos de rojo. Por lo general, cuando el pelirrojo manejaba la cantaba y ella junto con él.

Abrió sus ojos bajo la anestesia del alcohol. Y juro por dios, que al hombre que vio en el volante era el que una vez fue su entrañable y buen marido.

No lo podía creer.

—¿E-Eres tu..?—le preguntó a su visión. ¿A dónde vamos?¿A casa, cierto?

Y el espejismo que en en realidad no se trataba de Silver sino de Trunks, contestó:

—Sí, vamos a casa. No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos. ¿Te sientes mal?

—Eres tú...

—¿Cómo dices...?—volteó hacia ella.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Siempre he estado aquí.

—¡No, no es verdad!.—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recriminarle.

—Claro que es verdad, te tomé en mis brazos y te traje conmigo.

—¿Entonces, estás aquí por mi? ¿Recapacitaste acaso de tu error?

 _»¿Qué?_

El azul que no era el rojo, supuso que algo ya no iba bien con todo esto. Pues la cordura de la conversación se había perdido. Era como si estuviesen platicando en momentos distintos y con personas distintas.

Aún así, dudas se sembraron en él; continuó con su juego.

—Estoy aquí por ti.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

De forma inmediata, Mai, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y le abrazó. Tanto fue lo efusivo que Trunks tuvo que frenar en seco.

—¡Lo sabía!, Sabía que recapacitarías.—le decía en llanto y le abraza fuertemente.

Al fijar su rostro en él, Trunks limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Estoy aquí por ti.—susurró.

Y sus labios se abrieron para sellar lo que en apariencia era un beso. Pero justo, faltando un poco para su unión, él esbozó una sonrisa y expresó desvergonzado.

—Ya basta.

—¿Eh?—la mujer abrió los ojos.

—Me tienes asombrado, en serio. Eres muy buena actriz, fue la mejor propuesta de cama que me han hecho. Tenía un poco de esperanza en que quizás me estuviese equivocando. Pero ya veo que no, mis sospechas han sido ciertas.

—¿Qué estás diciendo...?—preguntó nerviosa. Pues con la vista nublada no entendía nada.

—¿Sabe algo, señorita Mai?

Al escuchar la interrogante, detectó otro timbre de voz.

El rojo se convirtió en el azul. Y para colmo, ella estaba sobre sus piernas abrazándole.

—Podemos continuar si usted quiere, por mi no hay ningún problema, sabe. Dentro de poco llegamos a mi cabaña.

—¿Q-Qué?—dijo en un hilo de voz.—¿Presidente Brief?—parpadeó con asombro—No, escúcheme, se está equivocando, Señor.

Y el joven mostró una singular sonrisa soberbia.

—Es un hecho que no. ¿Y sabe por qué?—le miró fijamente antes de contestar—Porque usted es una mujer fac...

Sin terminar su frase, una bofetada por parte de la mujer llegó a su rostro. Le empujó de los hombros haciéndole chocar con en el respaldo del asiento.

—Aléjese de mi, cretino.—dijo con rabia.—¡¿Cómo se atreve?!

Pues prácticamente se había burlado de su sentimientos aprovechándose de su estado de ebriedad.

 _»¡Canalla!_

Abrió la puerta de la camioneta y bajó sin su abrigo; se cruzó de brazos para menguar el aire. Pues le importó muy poco el frío atroz del exterior. Tenía ganas de desaparecer, que le tierra le tragara, pues otra vez el verdugo se apoderó de ella. Y resultó triunfador.

 _»Imbécil—se regaló a sí misma el calificativo._

Pues bien sabía que JAMÁS Silver volvería a su lado; él estaba con otra mujer, en otro vida, feliz, pleno. Y ella seguían con las secuelas del fuego tóxico en sus venas. ¿Por qué si todo acabó tan mal, seguían pensando en él?.

Le odiaba y se odiaba.

¿Cuándo iba ser libre de esas garras del pasado?

Hay gente simplemente más vulnerable que otra. Tal vez, a veces las situaciones son tan injustas, que ahí deriva, quizás, lo difícil de olvidar.

—¡Oye, espera!—alzó la voz el empresario. Pero fue inútil, Mai no se detuvo.

Ella corrió. Tropezó un par de veces por la irregularidad del suelo cubierto de nieve; sus lágrimas se congelaban como si fuesen de cristal. Las luces altas de la camioneta perforaban su espalda, como un aura brillante. Y el llanto incontrolable nació de lo más profundo de su ser.

Corrió.

Corrió con llanto. Con frío.

Pero pese a todo su dolor, no paró.

Sacó fuerzas para continuar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al llegar al área de las cabañas, accidentalmente chocó con alguien que estaba bien abrigado y, por causa del choque se le cayeron dos tazas de café que llevaba en sus manos. Tal parecía que esa persona recién salía del comedor industrial.

Unos cabellos dorados más unos hermosos ojos celestes, se asomaron de bajo de la capucha de lana que le cubría del frío.

Por cortesía, le tomó de los hombros y le ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? Dios, estás congelada.

—N-No tengo nada, déjeme en paz.—y continuó tras haber rechazando la ayuda.

— O-Oye...

En eso, la Cherokee blanca se adentró a las cuadras de las cabañas. Y se topó con lo que aparentemente era una mujer.

El muchacho frenó. Y con dudas se preguntó:

—¿Marron...?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió con furia, sintió tanta vergüenza que deslizó su espalda sobre la pared y cayó al suelo. Tosía y temblaba.

Quería morir, quería desaparecer. Deseaba que esa escena bochornosa no hubiese pasado nunca.

—Tengo que largarme de aquí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _Hola amigos n.n muchas gracias por pasarse a leer. Vaya, vaya, las cosas se complican un poco. Éste capítulo fue muy variado, ojalá les haya gustado._

 _Pasando a las curiosidades, me fue muy gracioso cuando Trunks entra al comedor y todos se callan jaja es muy típico que pase eso con los jefes o maestros._

 _¡Qué mala suerte con las usb! Pero créanme, esto que pasó, será el portal que nos llevará a algo interesante entre estos dos._

 _La canción que canta Trunks es una balada del grupo ochentero Starship, búsquela en YouTube con el nombre de "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" verán que rápidamente la reconocerán. Nada en especial, solo fue la primera que brincó a la mente para crear la escena de confusión de Mai._

 _Pobre Mai, es tan difícil superar una separación (de cualquier tipo). Y más cuando dio su máximo._

 _¡Aaaarrrrggg! Aunque Trunks se haya comportado como un cretino, lo amo xD jajaja_

 _Cada vez nos acercamos más a lo bueno. Creo que esto no será taaaan largo, normalmente aspiro en crear Fics de máximo 15 capítulos tentativamente, pero bueno, ya veremos después. Por lo pronto les recompenso con capítulos larguitos n.n jaja unas por otras._

 _No sé como me vea de trabajo, pero en serio, hago el esfuerzo por actualizar constantemente._

 _Y nada. Vamos a los Saluditos:_

 _De verdad gracias a todos me hacen muuuuy feliz también leer sus Reviews._

 _SophiBrief, Schala S, Vilandra, Jimena, EnterradoR, Leonarda, ChocolateMint, Myfix, MariaEnriqueta, Melmelada, Midori, Nancy Cephiro, La princess Leslie, La che, Himeko03, Cereza de pastel, lectores silenciosos, a todos GRACIAS._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Con Cariño:**_

 _ **kuraudea**_

* * *

 **16/Noviembre/2016**

¡Di **NO** al plagio de Fics!.

 **Respetemos loa derechos del autor.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Flor Artificial**

 **.**

 **.**

Por

Kuraudea

.

.

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Eximente invernal**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Nadie llega a nuestras vidas por casualidad, todas las personas que nos rodean, que interactúan con nosotros, están allí por algo, para hacernos aprender y avanzar en cada situación»_

 **.**

 **.**

El lugar era oscuro, sombrío; entró tan deprisa que olvidó prender la luz. Pues el llanto le ganó y le exigía más atención que cualquier otra cosa. Tirada sobre el alfombrado, su cuerpo temblaba mientras sus brazos permanecían cruzados con la intención de controlar ese movimiento involuntario. Su mirada permanecían fija, sin parpadear, como si fuese una muñeca de plástico; sin alma, sin vida y con los pensamientos nulos. Los orbes negros como la propia noche, se humedecían por el brillo de unas lágrimas. Una de ellas brotó formando un camino en su mejilla, escurriéndose así, por parte de su cuello hasta buscar un rinconcito en su oreja, para finalmente desaparecer al consumirse.

En posición _«Fetal»_ , la Flor Artificial estaba inmóvil, presa de la garras de la desilusión. Su pecho dolía, sentía un frío desgarrador que le oprimía con fuerzas, quizás, fue consecuencia por salir corriendo de la camioneta sin importarle el frío invernal. Pues bien, lo único que deseaba en ese instante era desaparecer y alejarse de ese «cretino».

Sus labios titiritaban. Tenía miedo de lo que se avecinaba. ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante con el Presidente Brief? Pues analizando la situación había sus riesgos, como por ejemplo, que el joven azul tomará represalias en contra de Polaris y del trabajo que realizaban ambas mujeres para la Sede. Aunque fuera una actitud demasiado inmadura por parte del empresario. Finalmente cualquier cosa podía pasar; hay quienes mezclan lo personal con lo laboral, cuando no debería de ser así.

 _»¿Y si le cuenta a Violet?—pensó en Ribbon inmediatamente._

Seguramente ella se molestaría muchísimo y con todos los derechos del mundo le dijera _«¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Mai?!»«¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!»_ Y descubriría nuevamente que estaba en otro de sus famosos brotes del pasado. Ahora, ¿Con qué cara le explicaría lo qué pasó? Pues no era como contarlo como si fuese algo cotidiano, sencillo, y fácil de entender. Sin duda, quedaría en muy mal papel.

Pero pese a toda la vergüenza, su pecho inevitablemente ardía.

Ardía de dolor, de desilusión tras pensar que su _«admiración secreta»_ , resultó ser el típico hombre engreído al mostrar su rostro si tener puesta la careta del diario.

Qué desilusión.

 _»Maldito aprovechado._

La situación resultaba estar tan equivocada que, cada uno de ellos pensaba cosas distintas al respecto: él se hizo a la idea que era una mujer fácil. Mientras ella pensaba que Trunks era un gran cretino. Ese detalle era lo que más le preocupaba a Mai, pues le atormentaba que le juzgarán de tal cosa, no era merecedora del peor calificativo que podría ganarse una mujer: ser una cualquiera. Entonces, una pregunta llegó a iluminarle la mente: ¿Sería capaz de soportar la situación hasta terminar el contrato con la Capsule Corp? Pues en definitiva, la relación entre la estrella y el azul daría un cambio radical.

—No...no puedo...—susurraron sus labios que no tenían ni una pizca del rojo carmesí que lucían horas atrás. Optimistas, frescos. Pensando quizás, que sería una noche inolvidable.

Y lo fue.

Fue la noche más inolvidable de su vida. La más patética de todas.

La escena de la camioneta se recopilaba dentro de su colección de agrios momentos. Posicionándose, probablemente, entre los primeros lugares.

—¿Qué rayos me pasó?—se cuestionó a sí misma. Culpándose por haber hecho la mayor estupidez de su vida.

Secó sus lágrimas, con la mano precioso su pecho y dijo a la nada:

—Tengo que largarme de aquí—se levantó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El frío era tan crudo que fue necesario encender la chimenea de la sala. Al menos su cabaña contaba con ese privilegio, aunque todas las cabañas de descanso de los trabajadores de la Sede, gozaban de tener un buen servicio de calefacción.

Sus manos forradas por unos guantes negros, extendieron una frazada que cubrió a su invitado sorpresa.

—Marron...¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?—se hincó frente a ella tomándole de las manos—Estás congelada.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes—agachó la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor?—preguntó el presidente tras haber acariciando su rostro.

La rubia suspiró y le miró a los ojos.

—Pobre mujer...

—¿Cómo dices...?—Trunks no comprendió su comentario—¿A qué te refieres...?

—Cuando llegué, decidí esperarte en el comedor industrial. El tiempo se me hizo eterno y entre empleados pregunté dónde se localizaba tu estancia. Supuse quizás, que ya estarías ahí. Tomé dos vasos de café y, al situarme en medio de la aldea, una mujer que no llevaba un abrigo chocó conmigo.

* * *

 _—¿Estás bien? Dios, estás congelada._

 _—N-No tengo nada, déjeme en paz._

 _— Oye..._

* * *

El empresario evadió la mirada de su Sol. Pues bien sabía de quién se trataba. Era la mujer que no hace unos instantes se le habla insinuado.

—Ya veo...—asintió ligeramente.

Fue un golpe bajo el que recibió.

—Espero no haberte causado un disgusto, Trunks—sonrió la celeste—Yo solo quería que fuera sorpresa mi visita.—agachó la mirada.

Trunks al ver su expresión, supo que no mostró nada de gratitud al respecto.

—Lo sé, mi amor. En serio, es muy lindo gesto de tu parte.—buscó su mirada—Solo que me hubiese gustado saber que vendrías, e incluso hasta hubiera ido por ti a la Central Norte.—sus manos frotaban los brazos de la rubia para darle calor.

De momento el muchacho besó su mejilla.

—Te invito un chocolate caliente antes de ir a dormir, ¿Qué dices, eh?

—Esta bien, Presidente.

El adjetivo hizo que el muchacho esbozara una sonrisa.

—Anda, vamos.—se dirigieron a la cocina.

 **...**

Después de beber una taza de chocolate caliente, hecha por el propio joven; tomaron una ducha y se dirigieron a la cama. Procedieron hacer sus obligaciones _«maritales»_ pues tenían días sin verse y sea como sea, necesitaban de ese momento íntimo, pues para Trunks, satisfacer a la rubia era una de sus obligaciones primordiales como pareja.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada y después de haberse amado plácidamente, deseaban descansar.

—El viaje fue muy largo.—dijo Marron al acurrucarse en el pecho bronceado.

—Me imagino. En realidad si son distancias grandes.

—Lo sé, pero valió la pena—besó su hombro.

El muchacho sonrió.

Y Marron bostezó víctima del cansancio.

—Buenas noches, Trunks.

—Duerme bien, amor.

El pecho fornido del Presidente se convirtió en la almohada de la rubia. Él era de esos tipos que no podía dormir con playera, aunque hiciera un frío atroz prefería quitársela, ahora por obvias razones permanecía desnudo bajo las sábanas. Acariciaba a su ángel. Sus dedos se entrelazaban en los cabellos dorados que parecían finas cuerdas de un arpa.

En tanto, los orbes azules, penetrantes y fruncidos, se fijaban en el techo como si su intención fuera derrumbarlo con el poder de sus ojos. Pues no había otra cosa más que pensar en lo que había sucedido con la mujer de Polaris.

* * *

 _—Aléjese de mi, cretino. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!_

* * *

 _«Cretino, cretino, cretino»_

Esa palabra le provocaba un sabor amargo en la garganta—carraspeó—Pues su reacción de alguna forma le había sorprendido. Nunca pensó que esto fuese a ocurrir o salirse de control.

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

 _»¿Por qué se comportaría así? ¿Qué acaso no era lo que finalmente ella quería? Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?_

Recordó sus lágrimas, para colmo en la camioneta permanecía su abrigo. Y de momento no se explicaba el cómo era que sentía pena por esa mujer que se le insinuó, esa que planeaba desintegrar su felicidad, su mundo. Esa que mentía y fingía ser alguien sumisa por tal de conquistarle.

Y sin tan mala era esa mujer, ¿Por qué pensaba en ella? ¡¿Por qué?!

En eso, la rubia suspiró tras modificar su posición. Él besó su frente y se dispuso a dormir.

No quería seguir pensando en lo sucedido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Edad?

—40 años.

—¿Eres alérgica algún tipo de medicamento?

—No...—negó cabizbaja.

—Bien. Una vez más te pediré que respires hondo y exhales suavemente.

El _«Estetoscopio»_ fue colocado nuevamente en su pecho.

 _»1..2..3..inhala._

 _»1..2..3..exhala._

—No hay más dudas. Tienes principios de bronquitis.—afirmó la doctora Misao, encargada del área de primeros auxilios de la Sede.

—¡¿Bro–Bronquitis?!

—Sí.—contestó la profesional.

Misao, era una doctora con bastante experiencia en su rama. Había sido contratada principalmente para otorgar salud a todos los trabajadores del proyecto. Era una mujer de complexión robusta, cabello decolorado pero, se notaba gran parte de su crecimiento, eso contrastaba un poco con lo rubio de sus largos y puntas. No era muy feminina. Usaba lentes de armazón negro y su típica gabardina de doctor blanca.

—Pe-Pero...

—No te asustes, Mai.—dijo la doctora tras preparar una inyección—El diagnóstico fue oportuno. Ya sabes, abrígate bien, toma muchos líquidos y tomate tres dias de descanso. Yo me encargaré de hacer un justificante médico para enviárselo al Presidente Brief.

«Presidente Brief»—tan solo de escuchar su nombre sus tripas se retorcían.

—Esta bien, gracias.

Mai se recostó sobre la camilla y la doctora Misao aplicó el medicamento.

—Eso es. Listo.

—¿Doctora Misao...?—la estrella se reincorporó.

—¿Si, qué pasa?

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará la medicación?

—Como se trata de antibiótico estaríamos hablando de unos siete días, ¿Por qué?

—Por nada en especial. Es solo que...

—Aja...

—Pienso viajar al Oeste y quería ver si podría autorizarme otra receta médica para continuar con el tratamiento allá.

—Entiendo. No te preocupes, claro que sí.

—Gracias, Doctora Misao.

La mujer fue a su escritorio e hizo dos recetas además de un justificante.

—Aquí tienes tu copia, Mai.—le hizo entrega de la receta junto con una bolsita que contenía medicamentos: pastillas, jarabe y unos sobres de té de abango.

La estrella agradeció nuevamente.

—Gracias.

—Cuídate linda, te veo mañana para tu segunda aplicación. El justificante lo enviaré el Lunes a primera hora.

Mai salió después de una reverencia.

—Así será.

 **.**

 **.**

La estrella se dirigía a su cabaña a paso veloz.

Llevaba un abrigo térmico rojo, gorra, gustes y todo lo necesario para cubrirse del frío. Ahora pensaba que gracias a la bronquitis, tendría un pretexto «decente» para regresar al Oeste. Tal vez inventaría que era algo crónico o algo así. El punto era no ver al Presidente.

Al entrar a su casa-cápsula, se puso ropa cómoda, con una parrilla eléctrica calentó agua y se sirvió el té de abango que le había dado la Dr Misao, y así, aprovecho para tomarse el medicamento señalado. Después, se metió a la cama, pues siendo franca sentía un poco de friebre. Al estar rodeada por almohadas, tomó el control de la televisión que se situaba en la mesa de noche y la encendió con el fin de buscar algo interesante que ver. Su objetivo primordial era descansar, reposar su enfermedad e idear un plan. No iría al comedor, en ese caso preferiría pedir la comida a su habitación. No asomaria las narices por nada del mundo. Era obvio, aún se sentía mal por lo sucedido.

 **...**

Tras dormir un rato, se reincorporó de la cama. Se sentó y su espalda quedó recargada en la pared. Justo a un lado, se alzó la punta de la cortina blanca que cubria la ventana. Por curiosidad se asomó, no había mucho que ver más que nieve, además de las Cabañas de alrededor del resto de sus compañeros. Pero al fijar su vista más a lo lejos, divisó la cabaña del Presidente Brief.

Y lo vio.

Al menos no frente a frente pero, de cualquier forma le incomodó.

El joven azul subía a la camioneta y del lado del copiloto su prometida. Al verla, Mai recordó que chocó con una mujer en la madrugada.

 _»¿Habría sido la señorita Jinzo?_

Pues ambas mujeres se dirigían a la misma dirección.

—Ya veo...—asintió sin despegar su vista del horizonte.

Sin prestarle más atención al panorama, debajo de la almohada sacó su móvil.

 _»¿Ya estará despierta, Violet?—se preguntó al teclear el número de amiga. El teléfono lo llevó a la oreja y espero a que contestaran su llamada._

—...¿Diga...?

—¿Violet?

—¿Qué pasa, Mai?

—Cielos, suenas terrible.

—Lo sé, traigo una resaca nivel dios. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Precisamente te hablo por ese motivo. Verás, la salida de ayer me provocó inicios de bronquitis.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. Por suerte la doctora Misao permaneció aquí y me atendió.

—Me alegra, Mai. Qué bueno que no hiciste decidía. ¿Te recetó antibiótico?

—Sí—suspiró—Por una semana, además de otros medicamentos.

—Ya veo, debes de cuidarte...Por cierto, Mai.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Recuerda que tenemos una exposición pendiente en la sala de opciones múltiples, ¿Ya alistaste tu material de trabajo?

La de cabello negro no encontraba la forma de decirle a su colega que no quería continuar, pero tomó valor y lo hizo.

—Violet, ya no quiero estar aquí.—fue directo al grano.

—¿Qué dices? Pero, ¿Por qué? No entiendo.—la mujer de Polaris se consternó por lo que había escuchado. Tanto así, que se reincorporó de la cama.

—Quisiera regresar a la Capital del Oeste. El clima de aquí me está haciendo daño. Además tú puedes dar la exposición sin mi. Yo en tanto podría regresar a Polaris y hacerme cargo de otros pequeños proyecto y trabajar con lo de la Sede en la oficina. Por favor, ¿Sí?

—Pero es que...

—Aunque me digas que me presente no lo haré. Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Pero no puedo, Violet...No puedo...—se escuchó su voz quebrarse.

—Mai, ¿Acaso pasó algo que debería de saber?—preguntó angustiada.

—No, descuida.—la mujer secó sus lágrimas.

—Es que esto es tan repentino. Que no me creo tal cosa, ¿Pasó algo en el bar, cierto?

—Ya te dije no.

—¡Mai, carajo! Si alguien te hizo algo DEBES de decírmelo. Como empresa externa al proyecto tenemos que exigir que se nos trate bien.

—¡Te dije que NO!—se exaltó la estrella.

—Mai...

—El Lunes a primera hora regreso al Oeste, en verdad lo siento.—colgó.

—¿Mai...? ¿Estás ahí?—la jefa de Polaris esbozó—Qué rayos le pasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La camioneta blanca hizo parada en la Central del Norte, pues la rubia tenía que regresar al Oeste.

Al darse un beso en los labios, Trunks y Marron se despidieron.

—Cuídate mucho, mi amor. ¿Segura que no quieres que te haga compañía?—el joven acariciaba su rostro.

—No, no te preocupes. Es más—señaló al exterior—Creo que ese es mi autobús.

—Ya veo...—contestó el muchacho y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.—Cuidate mucho, gracias por tu visita.

—No fue nada.—negó con la cabeza—Yo solo vine porque te extrañaba. Nos vemos pronto.

—Eso no lo dudes. En cuanto llegues a la Capital, por favor házmelo saber.

—Sí, descuida.

—Buen viaje, te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

Otra beso y la chica bajó de la camioneta.

Como un bello ángel desde lejos le decía adiós a su prometido. Él contestaba el gesto de la misma manera.

La chica subió al autobús y Trunks partió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y en el exterior se apreciaba el atroz viento invernal a sus espaldas. Al cerrar, se cruzó de brazos y esbozó víctima del frío para menguar un poco lo helado de sus huesos. Como todo Lunes el día comenzaba, y había varias cosas por hacer; se sentó de forma natural en la silla de su escritorio y sobre éste, un sobre de color blanco sobresalía entre varios con el sello de la enfermería de CC y la firma de la Doctara Misao.

El joven Presidente tomó el papel, abrió el sobre y leyó:

 _»Justificante médico del empleado de Polaris por motivo de inicios de bronquitis._

Sin saber cómo actuar o qué pensar al respecto, firmó el papel con el bolígrafo _«punto fijo»_ que descansaba en la bolsa delantera de su gabardina negra. Como siempre la bufanda roja cubría su cuello.

—Dios...—mostró un rostro lleno de culpa.

No era para menos sentirse con un poco de remordimiento. Pues pese haber pasado un bonito fin de semana al lado de Marron, le fue imposible quitárse de la mente la escena de la camioneta.

Cerró los ojos y arrojó un suspiro sentido.

Pues siendo tan típico de los Lunes, ya había empezado con la primer traba del día.

Con la mano tomó su barbilla, torció sus labios y frunció las cejas (ademán muy típico de él). En tanto, su mirada azul, se centraba en la nada.

Pensaba y pensaba vagamente.

Hasta que volvió en sí.

—Tengo que investigar...

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Las escuadras se deslizaban en los planos haciendo sus trazos perfectamente medidos.

—Eso es...—dijo el joven Son, después de marcar una raya en el papel.

En tanto, Ribbon permanecía cerca de él. Ella curioseaba una revista de tips femeninos. Justamente leía la sección de horóscopos y consejos de pareja.

—Escucha esto, Son Goten—rió al tiempo que mordisqueaba una galleta.

—¿Eh...? —el muchacho dejó de hacer su trabajo para escuchar con atención.

 _»El hilo rojo une a las parejas aunque miles de millas los separen. Eso significa que la relación de una pareja está predestinada._

Volteó con el joven.

—¿Tú crees que esto sea verdad?

—Mmmm...—se puso pensativo el muchacho—Estas cosas del destino y romance son bastante complicadas.

—Bien, continuó.

 _»Es tu destino si vives un cierto nivel de conciencia en donde necesitas tener un vínculo con esa persona. Pero no necesariamente va ser tu destino si vives esa relación._

—¿Y qué querrá decir eso?—preguntó Goten al alzar una de sus cejas.

—Supongo que hace referencia que a veces las parejas, pese a tener un vínculo armonioso, no necesariamente es el destino final a como muchos piensan. Sino que quizás, hizo falta conocer a alguien más en su camino, o puede ser lo inverso; vivir algo lindo sin estar predestinados.

—Oh, entiendo—asintió el azabache...Por eso siempre diré que es bueno salir con muchas chicas.

—Creo que lo estás tomando a tu conveniencia, ¿Eh?—rió la mujer y prosiguió con la lectura.

 _»Sin embargo, situándonos en otra perspectiva, cuando se está con una pareja actual y aparece la persona predestinada, se puede dar lugar a no un matrimonio sino a una unión más profunda, con el alma, o con otros aspectos superiores a la pareja que se tiene a un lado. Se descubre finalmente algo que permite comprender mejor la vida. Incluso si después existe una separación con la persona predestinada; el más grande momento de su unión, fue y sería el haber conocido a él o ella._

—Entonces la persona predestinada, llegará tarde que temprano sin importar las condiciones. Quien lo diría, a veces uno cree haber elegido bien—suspiró la violeta—¿Interesante, no crees?

—Creo que solo me confundió más, Señorita Violet.—rascó su nuca.

—¡Bobo!—refunfuñó—Pero creo que tienes razón.—dijo desanimada—Estas cosas son confusas, por eso no hay como los números, esos nunca fallan.

En eso, la puerta se abrió y para la sorpresa de ambos ingenieros, era el propio Presidente Brief justo en el marco de la entrada.

Saludó.

—Buenos días.

—Qué sorpresa, Trunks—dijo de momento Goten—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Nada en especial—contestó—Solo quise saludar a mis queridos colegas. Me supongo que después de haber descansado todo el fin de semana, están con toda la actitud, ¿No es así?

El joven empresario mostró media sonrisa, si bien su comentario había sido dirigido con cierto sentido del humor.

—¿Usted cómo amaneció, señorita Violet?

—Muy bien, Señor Brief. Gracias.

—Tenemos una presentación pendiente, ¿Lo recuerda?

—Oh, claro que sí. Ya hemos trabajo en ello, no se preocupe.

 _»Tengo que decirle que Mai se deslindo de proyecto—pensó Ribbon para sí misma._

Trunks sin saber que más agregar a la conversación, se desesperó de momento, pues no se le venía en mente que otro pretexto interponer para estar a solas con Violet. Finalmente no tuvo otra alternativa más que pedirlo directamente.

—Si no es mucha molestia, ¿Podría regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo, por favor?

—¿Eh...? Sí, claro que si.

—A solas por favor.

La mujer asintió.

—Son Goten, ¿Podríamos traernos de la cafetería unos vasos de café?

—Esta bien, esta bien—renegó—Pero no crean que no me di cuenta que quieren charlar sin que yo esté presente.—sonrió.

Tomó su abrigo, la bufanda y salió rumbo a la cocina industrial.

—Bien, ahora dígame qué se le ofrece.

Ambos adultos tomaron asiento.

—Primero que nada, recibí un justificante médico de la Dr. Misao. ¿Cómo se encuentra su compañera?

—Creo que está bien, aunque le recetaron antibiótico por una semana.

—Ya veo...—desvió la mirada.

Violet al percatarse de su gesto, preguntó:

—¿Sucede algo, Señor Brief?

Éste suspiró y elevó nuevamente su mirada.

—No quiero sonar grosero o como un cretino por lo que voy a preguntar.

—¿Qué pasa?—la mujer de Polaris estaba intrigada.

—Su amiga...—le costaba trabajo decirlo—¿Su amiga es una «cortesana»? Es decir,—extendió sus manos—¿Sería capaz de fingir un estado de ebriedad?

 _[Cortesana es uno de los sinónimo que se le adjudica a una mujer fácil]_

 _»¡¿Qué?!_

Violet parpadeó asombrada, no sabia como reaccionar.

 _»¿Por qué de repente me hace esa pregunta?_

Al recapacitar y situarse a su realidad, una pluma se sostenía en sus brazos. Y fue ahí, que inevitablemente, una enorme carcajada nació de ella.

—¡Ja,ja,ja!

—¿Eh?, ¿Qué sucede?—el muchacho simplemente alzó una de sus cejas. No entendía su actitud.

—¡Esto es lo más absurdo que he escuchado!—decía entre carcajadas mientras sostenía su estómago.

Trunks simplemente se sonrojó.

—Bueno es que...

—Discúlpeme Presidente.—calmaba su risión—No es por ofenderle pero creía que tenía buen ojo para las mujeres. Además ...Mai es de las que se embriagan hasta con jugo de uva.

—¿D-De verdad?

—¡Claro que sí!

—Bueno, yo...—desvió la mirada apenado.

—¿Y a qué se debe todo esto, eh?

—Nada en especial—contestó nervioso—Solo

simple curiosidad, no te preocupes.

La mujer violeta suspiró.

—¿Sabe algo presidente?

Le ofreció un cigarrillo y él negó con un simple móvimiento de mano. Entonces Ribbon, le dio vida a su vicio y del cajón del escritorio sacó un paquete de goma de mascar.

—¿Si...?

—Tal vez a veces Mai actúe de forma rara, pero en serio, es buena persona.—expulsó el humo del cigarro—No quisiera hablar de más porque quizás no me pertenece hacerlo, pero le noto curioso.

—No entiendo. Explícame.—exigió.

—Ella pasa por un duelo, Señor Brief. Un duelo que la consume a pedazos y le quita la sonrisa de cada día. Desde hace dos años está pasado por un proceso de divorcio y, no lo supera aún.

Los orbes azules se dilataron tras descubrir que la propia acción que ocurrió en la camioneta fue producto de un vedadero malestar.

* * *

 _—¿E-Eres tu..?—le preguntó a su visión. ¿A dónde vamos?¿A casa, cierto?_

 _Y el espejismo que en en realidad no se trataba de Silver sino de Trunks, contestó:_

 _—Sí, vamos a casa. No te preocupes, ya casi llegamos. ¿Te sientes mal?_

 _—Eres tú..._

 _—¿Cómo dices...?—volteó hacia ella._

 _—¿Por qué estás aquí?_

 _—Siempre he estado aquí._

 _—¡No, no es verdad!.—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recriminarle._

 _—Claro que es verdad, te tomé en mis brazos y te traje conmigo._

 _—¿Entonces, estás aquí por mi? ¿Recapacitaste acaso de tu error?_

 _»¿Qué?_

* * *

Con ese dato revelado, Trunks, cayó en cuenta que no había sido una simple actuación por parte de Mai, sino más bien era un rebote debido a su duelo de divorcio. Sintió tanta pena porque él se había comportado como un verdadero tirano, el mayor cretino de la historia; estaba arrepentido.

* * *

 _—¿Q-Qué?—dijo en un hilo de voz la mujer.—¿Presidente Brief?—parpadeó con asombro—No, escúcheme, se está equivocando, Señor._

 _Y el joven mostró una singular sonrisa soberbia._

 _—Es un hecho que no. ¿Y sabe por qué?—le miró fijamente antes de contestar—Porque usted es una mujer fac..._

* * *

 _»Imbécil._

Se insultó una y otra vez en sus pensamientos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Brief?

El muchacho volvió en sí.

—Ah,sí, sí. —se levantó de la silla—Digále a la Señorita Mai que mañana la espero a segunda hora en la sala de opciones múltiples.

—Me temo que no será así, señor.

—¿Por qué?—frunció la mirada.

—Porque decidió regresar al Oeste. Por algún extraño motivo ya no quiso estar aquí. Ahora se hará cargo de otros proyectos.

 _»Fue por mi._

 _»Por mi culpa._

Pero de algún modo, él tenía que hacer regresar a Mai. No iba poder vivir con la culpa.

—Pero descuide, Presidente Brief. Yo daré la exposición.

El azul a distancia negó.

—Si mañana no se presenta la Señorita Mai, cancelo el contrato con Polaris.—advirtió, se dio la vuelta y justo antes de salir, miró sobre su hombro y dijo:—Así que más vale que regrese.

—Pero Señor...

Al salir de la oficia de Violet, chocó con el joven Son, quien traía una charola con los tres bebidas.

—Trunks, aquí está tu café.

El Brief con cara de pocos amigos tomó el vaso de corcho y siguió su camino.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa?—preguntó Goten—Cada vez le noto más amargando.

En eso volteó con Violet, ella lucía un semblante de preocupación.

—¿Todo bien...? —parpadeó confundido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertar en el Oeste había sido tan reconfortable que, justo en ese momento valoró lo importante de estar en casa. Volver a la Capital, sin duda, había sido su mejor decisión. Todo estaba en orden, su departamento, su entorno cotidiano, el frío moderado que no afectaba en su reciente enfermedad. Su recinto de trabajo de años que era como su segundo hogar. Todo era mejor que el mal sabor de boca que le había regalado el Norte.

Nuevamente la radio sonó en su estación favorita. El _«Hadashi no megami»_ no hacia un par de minutos que le había endulzado el oído. Qué mejor manera de empezar el día con ese canción. En tanto, una taza de café humeante reposaba sobre su escritorio, y ella, revisaba plácidamente unos planos de otros trabajos pendientes.

Polaris y su gran ventanal no tenía comparativa. Y el palpitar del letrero luminoso de «Hard Rock» alegraba a cualquiera.

 _»Estoy en casa._

El ring-ring del teléfono interfirió en su trabajo. Fue así, que el volumen de la radio disminuyó y Mai contestó:

—Polaris, buenos días.

—Soy yo, Violet. ¿Cómo seguiste? ¿Qué tal todo por allá?

—Estoy mejor gracias. Aquí en Polaris todo en orden. ¿Y tú?

—Bien...—suspiró—Solo que hay un pequeño inconveniente.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?—mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar. Pues su intuición le alertó de que era algo relacionado al cretino.

—El Presidente Brief me exige que tú impartas la presentación de mañana.

—Pero da igual quien la imparta, ¿No?

 _»¡Asssh ese tipo!—se quejó en silencio._

—Tienes que volver, Mai.

—No, no puedo.

—Claro que volverás y trabajaras como la gente normal bajo el contrato que nos rige. ¿Pues qué rayos te pasa? Estabas muy bien y de repente aborreces estar acá. El Presidente amanezó en deshacer nuestro contrato si no te presentas. ¡¿QUÉ NO COMPRENDES!? ¡Basta de juegos, Mai!.

—Él no puede hacer tal cosa, solo te está asustando.

—¡Oh, claro que puede! Mañana te espero aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

—Espera un momento, Violet...

Ribbon colgó.

—¿Hola...? ¿Violet...?

 _»¡Demonios!—tapó su rostro con ambas manos._

 **...**

Su jornada laboral había terminado por fortuna y por desgracia. Pues bien sabía que le esperaba al día siguiente _«El frío del Norte y el cretino»_ La ruta 3 se encargó de llevarla hasta su casa. Solicitó de forma oportuna la bajada del bus; caminó un par de cuadras y subió las escaleras que conducían al cuarto piso del edificio, lugar donde se situaba su departamento. Unos escalones más y, por fin había llegado a la puerta de su hogar.

Con un rostro de resignación fue a tomar una ducha. Cenó un café y un par de panes tostados con mantequilla y jalea de fresas. Se surmergió en la cama. Encendió la televisión y en compañía de su melodrama favorito se hacía compañía.

Era ella, el ruido de la televisión, la preocupación de el día siguiente y el verdugo dentro del closet murmurado.

 _»Ánimo Mai, ánimo..._

 **...**

Al día siguiente había madrugado, tomó sus respectivos medicamentos sin faltar el té de abango. En su bolso de mano echó una cápsula nuevamente con todas sus pertenecías, entre ellas, iba el material de la exposición.

Se maquilló frente al espejo de medio Luna y al apretar sus labios para unificar el color rojo, se miró por unos segundo y dijo en voz media:

—Vete al diablo, Trunks Brief.

Pues claro, no le iba a prestar atención de más a ese cretino. No iba a poner en riego la reputación de Polaris por ese miserable. De alguna forma comprendió a Violet y las consecuencias que podría ocasionar su regreso al Oeste.

Ella era _«Mai de Polaris»_ , un ingeniero, una profesional. No una cobarde.

 _»Basta de tonterías._

Tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar.

 **...**

No tenía muchas ganas de volar, accedió mejor viajar por tren.

Al paso de unas horas había llegado a la conservadora Capital del Norte. Tuvo que transbordar un camión que le llevará a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se localizaba la construcción de la Sede.

Y había llegado a su destino final.

De inmediato lo supo, las manos le sudaban. Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía su pecho oprimido.

La gabardina verde en cambio, se revoloteaba de la parte trasera por el frío invernal.

 _»Eres fuerte Mai, eres fuerte. Tú puedes.—se dirigió a la sala de opciones múltiples._

Al entrar a la estancia, estaba una mesa ovalada con varios miembros del proyecto. Ahí estaba Violet, Goten y otros ingenieros. Justo al final del óvalo estaba Trunks, con una mirada penetrante y su típica gabardina negra.

Después de un cordial saludo, la muchacha inició con su trabajo. Mai se auxiliaba con un proyector, pues el trabajo estaba hecho por medio de diapositivas.

Todos atentos revisaban sus manuales. A un lado de la mesa había una cafetera eléctrica sobre una mesa cubierta por un mantel blanco; en una charola había una considerable cantidad de galletas azucaradas y filas de botellas de agua natural con la etiqueta de la «CC».

 _ÉL_ la devoraba con la mirada. Tenía un poco de toques de soberbia en su rostro, en sus labios.

Mai lo ignoró rotundamente. Y a como dios le dio cordura, después de 40 minutos de catedra, había terminado con el calvario.

Los demás miembros le saludaron y se despedían de ella; cada uno iba saliendo hasta que poco a poco la sala se iba quedando sola.

Violet se le acercó; al oído le dijo con gusto.

—Ya ves, nada te costaba hacerlo—le lanzó un guiño—Gracias por venir, Mai.

La muchacha negó.

—Gracias a ti por hacerme recapacitar.

—Bien, te veo en la oficina.—Ribbon salió y Goten le acompañó.

—Señorita Violet, espéreme.

Pero una persona seguía en su lugar, clavándole la mirada como si fuesen filosas dagas.

 _«Trunks»_

Mai al sentir que quedó sola con su jefe tomó sus cosas, se dio la media vuelta e intentó salir.

Pero él la detuvo.

—Señorita Mai, ¿Puede quedarse unos minutos?

La mujer se frenó, volteó lentamente. Y justo frente a él agachó la mirada; se dirigió con respeto.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, Señor Brief?

El empresario se levantó de su asiento. Se dirigió a ella a pasos lentos con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

—Primero que nada, ¿Cómo siguió de su enfermedad?

—No creo que sea de su interés. Pero estoy bien, se lo agradezco. ¿Ahora puedo retirarme?—solicitó su retirada de forma tajante.

Trunks esbozó una sonrisa. Supo de inmediato que ella aún estaba molesta, era obvio.

—¿Por qué todo lo haces así?

—¿Eh...?—la estrella alzó la mirada.—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A usted le hace falta «algo» Mai. Es como si estuviese en este mundo sin vida, sin brillo. Haciendo las cosas por pura inercia, justo de la forma en la que dio la exposición, ¿Por qué no hace las cosas con más alma?

La mujer sintió que la sangre le hirvió, frunció la mirada. Como le había dolido ese comentario.

—Eso a su usted no le importa.—alzó la voz.

—Estás esquivada.—esbozó otra sonrisa—A mí y a mis cien fotografías nos interesa mucho.

 _»¿Qué? —se sorprendió la mujer._

—Ahora entiendo—dijo Mai al suavizar el fruncir de su mirada—Se dio el lujo de revisar mis otros archivos, ¿Cierto?—. metió su mano al bolsillo de la gabardina y sacó la usb roja.—Aquí tiene sus malditas fotografías.—lanzó el artefacto a la mesa y se me dio la media vuelta.

—Espera—alzó la voz el muchacho—No he dicho que te puedes retiras.

—¡¿Entonces cuál es el objetivo de esto?!—atacó la mujer—¿Seguir burlándose de mí?.

—No, claro que no.—negó con la cabeza.

—¡¿ENTONCES?!

La estrella perdió la calma. Pues todo parecía nuevamente otra de sus burlas.

—Entonces no seas cobarde y acéptalo.

—¡¿Aceptar que?!

—¡QUÉ TE GUSTO!

Afirmó el empresario en voz alta.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero qué diablos estás dic...

Respiró hondo el azul para mantener la calma; volvió afirmar.

—Te gusto.

—Sabe algo, Presidente Brief—ella tocó su pecho, pues escucharle decir eso había sido demasiado.— Un buen líder no hace esta clase de berrinches, le falta madurar.

Y eso fue un golpe bajo para Trunks, una bofetada con guante blanco.

—No le permito que me hable de esa menera.

—Se cree digno de criticar la vida del otro pero nadie se puede meter con usted, ¿Cierto? Como se ve que nunca le ha faltado NADA, todo a su merced, a su voluntad. USTED NO SABE NADA.

La mujer tomó su maletín y salió del lugar.

—Mai, por favor espere.

Y lo que se creía que iba a ser un a linda disculpa, brotó sin querer un manojo de emociones y dudas. Algo quizás, probablemente obvio debido a todo los malos entendidos.

—¡Rayos!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una semana se dejó venir desde aquel ultimo roce. Pues bien, era obvio que se encontraban en la construcción o en la cocina, pero Mai le volteaba la cara en cuanto le miraba de frente.

Era imposible de alguna manera no toparse con el empresario, de igual forma tampoco estaría encerrada en su cabaña. Entonces, fue que recordó que había encontrado un lugarcito especial en el cuarto piso de la edificación. Por suerte, aún se mantenía a salvo.

Sin dudarlo fue hacía allá.

Al subir las escaleras con cuidado, llegó a esa recámara. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue el viejo espejo ovalado con la sábana que le había colocado encima la última vez que estuvo allí al lado de Trunks. Al seguir observando vio la Flor Artificial.

Se acercó a ella, levantó la cúpula y la tocó. Estaba muy maltratada.

 _»Pobre...—le dijo._

Se sentó en un viejo sillón, traía consigo un libro para leer, cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar en el cretino. Cansada de lo mismo cerró los ojos y descansó un poco. Pero sin percatarse se quedó dormida.

 **...**

Cuando despertó, eran cerca de las 5pm y los últimos matices del Sol se escondían para darle entrada al anochecer. Salió del edificio inmediatamente. Y para no rondar entre los trabajadores, tomó un camino cerca de un lago congelado. El camino ciertamente era más largo, pero era aislado, justo lo que buscaba.

 **...**

Entre pasos, escuchó un maullido al fondo de unos matorrales. Éstos eran cubiertos con varias capaz de nieve.

La chica se agachó, movió los arbustos y vio a un gatito negro muy simpático. El pobre tenía hambre y frío.

—¿Estás solo pequeño?—y el gatito ronroneó—¡Prrrrrrrr!

Lo regresó entre los matorrales.

—Ahora regreso—mostró una sonrisa—Te traeré un poco de comida y algo para que te protejas del frío.

El minino como si hubiese entendido, contestó con un extenso maullido.

—¡Meooooowwww!

La estrella le acarició la cabecita y se marchó a su cabaña.

—Vuelvo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde el ultimo roce _«ÉL»_ no había podido dormir bien. Hablaba con Marron por las noches pero aun así, le era imposible dejar de pensar en la mujer de Polaris. Se repetía constantemente «¡Soy un idiota!»

Y recordaba sus palabras.

 _»USTED NO SABE NADA._

Los labores habían terminado y no tenía ánimos de nada. Pensó entonces que salir a caminar a la laguna era lo mejor. Tal vez un poco de aire le caería bien.

Se abrigó y salió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Mucho mejor, verdad?—soltó una risa Mai al ver al gato en mejor condiciones.

Pues una caja de cartón forrada por plástico fue su nueva casa y por dentro le pusó unas frazadas. No le importó compartirle parte de su cobija. De comida le llevó una lata de atún y agua tibia.

—Anda, bebe agua antes de que se haga hielo.

—Meoooow.

La mujer permaneció unos instantes cerciorándose que el felino se acabara los alimentos.

Ya estaba oscuro, la Luna era grande y plateada; se reflejaba justo en medio del lago congelado. Los árboles sin hojas estaban cubiertos por nieve.

El viento empezó soplar con crudeza.

El gatito mientras tanto terminó de comer y se acurrucó en su nueva casita.

—Te veo mañana. Descansa, bonito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Ah, qué frío!—se quejó el muchacho.

Después de todo, no había sido una buena idea ir a caminar. Por suerte, traía consigo sus cigarrillos; procedió a fumar para menguar el frío.

Al expulsar la primer bocanada de humo, volteó a un costado. Y entre nieve, divisó a la estrella de Polaris acercarse a él. Pero cuando ella lo vio, se frenó de seco. Y justo al querer darse la vuelta para buscar otro camino, Trunks la detuvo.

—¡No, no! ¡Espera, por favor!—trotó hasta llegar con Mai.

Ésta en cambio, no contestó. Desvió la mirada mostrándose fastidiada.

 _»¿Y ahora qué querrá?—pensó y se cruzó de brazos._

—Solo te quito un minuto de tu tiempo—abrió las palmas de sus manos, dándole más expresión a lo dicho. En sí, su rostro lucía angustiado—Por favor, ¿Sí?

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos se sentaron en una banca.

Ella de piernas cruzadas a igual que su brazos, viendo hacia la nada.

Él estaba con las piernas abiertas. Llevó su espalda hacia enfrente, debido que los codos descansaban en sus muslos; miraba sus manos, no sabia como empezar.

Suspiró.

—Quiero ofrecerte una gran disculpa.

 _»¿Eh...?_

—Sé que me comporté como un gran idiota. Te herí, te insulté y pensé cosas equivocadas sobre ti. Créeme que no he sido «yo» en estos días, estoy más que arrepentido, lo juro. Si no quieres disculparme lo entenderé, pero en verdad quería decírtelo para estar en paz conmigo mismo.

 _»Pues nunca se debe de juzgar a nadie sin saber cómo es en realidad o si pasa por algún problema. A veces lo mejor para evitar discusiones es la charla y el diálogo._

Mai le miraba de reojo con disimulo.

—Soy un gran idiota, por favor perdóname.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, la estrella contestó:

—Sí.

—¿Sí...?—volteó hacia ella con sorpresa.

—Lo perdono, Señor. —asintió.—Total, yo también tuve la culpa de mucho. Lo siento, discúlpeme por favor, por mi actitud, por las fotografías, no quiero que piense que estoy loca.

—No te preocupes—contestó seguro.—¿Qué te parece si olvidamos todo este caos y empezamos de nuevo?—le extendió la mano.

Mai apretó sus labios pero finalmente aceptó, unió su mano con la de él.

—Hecho.

—Empecemos de nuevo, Mai.

—Me parece bien.

Y por primera vez, tenía a los orbes azules frente a ella, aquel hombre que admiraba y le hacía sentirse viva. Pues para su gusto _«él volvió»_ y con su hermoso mirar opacó al cretino que empezaba a odiar.

Un cosquilleo en su interior le hizo sonreír.

—Por cierto, como primer requisito. Quiero que me digas solo Trunks, ¿Está bien?

—Lo intentaré...Trunks.

—Eso es.

Soltaron sus manos.

—Sabes Mai, conozco un buen lugar en el pueblo donde preparan unos cafés exquisitos. ¿Quieres ir a tomar uno y charlar un poco?

—¿E-En serio?—se sonrojó.

—Claro.

—Bueno, está bien. ¿No es molestia? —se refería más bien por su pareja. Pues no quería ocasionar más problemas.

—Para nada.—se levantó el muchacho de la banca.—Anda vamos.

 **...**

En la camioneta blanca iban ambos muchachos. Aquella camioneta que hacía un par de dias los había separado; los unia otra vez. Y con sorbos de café descubrirían más detalles de cada uno.

El frío ambiente, la nieve, una balada ochentera, las luces altas y los parabrisas; eran elementos que complementaban el viaje.

Trunks preguntó mientras conducía:

—¿Y cómo te gusta el café?

La estrella volteó hacia él y contestó:

—Con mucha crema. ¿Y a usted?—se rectractó—Quise decir, ¿Y a ti?

—Mmmm...creo que también con mucha crema.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Pues era lo primero que habían descubierto de ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 ** _Hola amigos, ¿Cómo están? Pues aquí actualizando con mucho cariño._**

 _Hoy fue un capítulo que para mí ver tuvo sus altibajos y soluciones. Pues bien, no soy muy afán de darle vueltas al mismo asunto, así que en cada capítulo me gusta "avanzar" y ofrecerles un buen contenido, así vamos formando cada vez mejor la estructura de la historia; con más solidez. Espero en verdad les haya gustado. Este capítulo fue muy fluido y fácil de escribir. Y bueno, hago mi mejor esfuerzo, así que si se brinca alguna fallita, les pido disculpas, no soy una profesiónal en la escritura ni mucho menos, escribo realmente por el amor que me mueve la serie de DB, lo hago con el corazón en la mano, se los juro. Y pues el Trumai es mi pairing favorita, desde antes de que fuesen canon ya escribía de ellos dos. También es muy fácil de detectar que Trunks me gusta muchísimo, es mi PJ favorito xD (¡Lo amo!). El Trumar también es mucho de mi agrado, así que lucho realmente para que ambas chicas tengan una participación digna, además de demostrar que ambas pairing pueden ser lindas y equilibradas cuando se manejan adecuadamente._

 _Y bueno prosigo con los hermosos Saluditos:_

 _-Lectores Silenciosos, gracias por sus View. (Sé que están ahí, las gráficas no mienten xD)_

 _Por sus maravillosos Rw que ahora son mi antibiótico para mí enfermedad.¡Gracias!_

 _Mariana90, WTF, Cereza de pastel, La che, Himeko03, Odette Vilandra, Melmelada, Melissa Ouji, Leonarda, Jimena, Bri 17, Mayfix, MariaEnriqueta, Schala S, ChocolateMint, Nancy Cephyro, EnterradoR, y cielos xD no sé si me falta alguien. ¡Gracias a todos! Por su tiempo, por estar al pendientes de los update._

 _Respecto a siguiente capítulo que es el #7 espero poder subirlo antes de Navidad, pero ojo, no les garantizo del todo, pues son fechas difíciles, de mucho agetreo: trabajo, posadas, familia, etc. Y ahora quisiera reposar unos días mi gripe y tos que me traen como loca. Si puedo, nos vemos antes del 15 de Dic, sino, me anticipo en desearle una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo 2017. Abrazos para todos._

 ** _Con cariño:_**

 ** _Kuraudea Rorena_**

* * *

 _ **02/Diciembre/2016**_

 _¡Di **NO** al plagio! _

**_Respetemos los derechos de Autor._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Flor Artificial**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 _ **Por**_  
 _ **Kuraudea**_  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Capítulo VII**  
 **Germinación**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 _«Lo que sucede, es la única cosa que podía haber sucedido. Nada, pero nada, absolutamente nada de lo que nos sucede en nuestras vidas, podría haber sido de otra manera.»_  
 _._  
 _—¿Y por qué una Flor Artificial? Mejor una de verdad, ¿No lo crees?_  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

La luz tenue irradiaba calor al lugar rústico donde habían llegado. Había decoraciones de maderas en su totalidad; era cálido, acogedor, aunque por el cristal de la ventana, el frío despiadado impregnaba de escarchas los cristales; crujían. El ambiente gozaba de la melodía de un trovador que tocaba la guitarra acústica; tarareaba amenizando al resto de los comensales que disfrutaban las delicias de la casa y de buena compañía.

Se escuchaba hermoso.

Los estrategias previas del marketing hicieron impacto en el restaurante, pues las luces de colores y las flores de Nochebuena, impregnaban a sus visitantes con el espíritu decembrinas.

Ellos, eran separados por una vela dentro de un vaso de cristal, situada en la parte media de la mesa de madera. Cada uno, le echaba un ojo a la carta del menú, pues había infinidad de bebidas por escoger, desde cafés, té, copa de leche, matte, entre otras opciones. Del otro lado de la carta estaba la lista de postres a escoger. El punto era endulzarse el paladar después de haber hecho las pases.

Los orbes negros, cabizbajo por leer la carta. No sabían con exactitud qué pedir; dudaba. Le daba la impresión de que todo tenía nombre de cosas deliciosas.

 _»Mmmm...¿Qué estará bien ordenar?—pensaba la estrella._

Ante su indecisión, la mano del muchacho se atravesó sobre su menú; con el dedo índice dio un par de golpecitos indicando el nombre de una de las especialidades del lugar.

—Te recomiendo que pidas este.

—¿Eh...?—la azabache no esperaba esa acción.

—Es delicioso. Puedo estar seguro que te gustará.

Mai elevó la mirada. Y Trunks tras asentir mostró un rostro bondadoso. Aún se destilaba en sus orbes azules el arrepentimiento.

—E-Esta bien.—dijo avergonzada.

—Que no te de pena, si quieres otra cosa más puedes ordenarla también.

—Gracias ...Trunks.

Escucharla decir su nombre sin adjudicarle el calificativo de _«Presidente»_ , le animó.

En tanto, un mesero de camisa blanca y mandil, se acercó a ellos para tomar la orden. En escasos 15 minutos regresó con lo solicitado depositándolo en la mesa.

—Buen provecho, que la pasen bien.—dijo el empleado del lugar antes de retirarse.

 _»Gracias—contestaron ambos a la vez, mezclándose sus voces en una sola._

—Adelante Mai, prueba—indicó con la mano.

La mujer de Polaris le dio un ligero sorbo a la bebida. Después, discretamente con la lengua retiró la espuma que había quedado en sus labios, pues con la misma sustancia se le había formado un bigote. Sin más remedio, asintió con rubores en sus mejillas.

—Tienes razón, es una verdadera delicia.

El muchacho sintió cierto gusto al escuchar sus palabras. Pues el semblante de su rostro se empapó de satisfacción; eso le hizo pensar que, había elegido la bebida indicada para ella y el lugar correcto.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado—mostró media sonrisa.— ¿Sabes...?

—¿Si...?

—Lo menos que podía hacer después de este malentendido, era traerte aquí y pasar un buen rato. Te juro que lo siento, creo que me pase de soberbio—mantenía firme la mirada.

* * *

 _—¡TE GUSTO!_

* * *

—N-No te preocupes, insisto que yo también tuve mucha culpa.

—Seamos amigos de ahora en adelante, Mai. Quita ese esquema de _«Patrón-Trabajador»._ Si necesitas algo, puedes perdirmelo con toda confianza.

La chica asintió ante su petición.

—Seguro tienes muchas dudas al respecto, ¿No es así?

El azul se quedó sin habla. Pues las palabras se le acumularon en la boca, solo esbozó víctima de la curiosidad. Pero tenía cordura, y fuera de eso, no tenía el derecho de pedirle una explicación como tal; era su vida, sus asuntos personales. Con lo que Violet le había contado era más que suficiente para comprender su situación.

—Yo...—Mai suspiró, hablar de su verdugo le costaba bastante—Soy divorciada, Trunks.

—Entiendo.

—No, no entiendes—bajó la mirada. Su rostro se reflejaba en el café—Es frustrante para mí que pase el tiempo y seguir igual, con los mismos brotes del pasado, sin superarlo. No sé, me es muy difícil.

—Entonces, debiste quererlo mucho.—agregó el empresario.

—Tal vez...Pero, ahora él debería de estar fuera de lugar, me hizo mal. Debería de odiarlo. Además su «acción» debió de ayudar a que le olvidase con más facilidad.

—Pero en cierto punto es normal—Trunks se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la mesa—Creo que uno no deja de pensar del todo en la ex pareja. Siempre habrá algo que nos la recuerde. Y más, cuando uno entregó todo por la relación, tarda más tiempo en superarlo. Hay variantes como: los años, la convivencia, los recuerdos y finalmente la duda de _«¿Qué fue lo que pasó?»_ , nos llena de incertidumbres—suspiró— Las separaciones de cualquier índole son complejas, pero, si realmente te intoxica creo que es mejor que estés sin él.

—Entonces...—frunció sus cejas y apretó la taza con las manos—¿Cómo es que él puede avanzar y yo no?—eso era su mayor frustración— ¿Qué acaso no le dolerá?

—Porque hay _«vínculos»_ que ayudan a sobrellevar la situación. No sé, quizás, alguna nueva pareja sea el puente que lleve a la superación. Ten en cuenta que sin importar las circunstancias, es mejor pasarla acompañado que solo. Los hombres somos complicados.

—Ya veo...

—¿Por qué no intentas distraerte con algún pasatiempo?—sugirió el empresario.

—Amo mi trabajo, es mi pasión, lo juro. Pero esto brota y me hace mal. Es como decir: _«¿Por qué me pasó a mi?»_ Ves a todos muy felices a tú alrededor, con una estabilidad emocional buena y la frustración llega. Entonces, al conocerte...—se sonrojó—...Por alguna extraña razón me motivaste. Tal vez pienses que soy una acosadora...—mordió sus labios y desvío la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Pues viéndolo desde esta perspectiva, ahora suena muy halagador.—esbozó una sonrisa.

—Perdóname.

—No pasa nada—negó—Descuida.

La noche se convirtió en dulce bohemia de charla. Pues después de haber trabajado más de dos meses juntos, era la primera vez que tenía un acercamiento tan estrecho. Todo giró en risas, miradas y la luz de la vela consumiéndose frente a sus rostros.

 **...**

El establecimiento estaba por cerrar, la vela de la mesa finalmente se consumió. Y ellos, se levantaron y salieron del lugar.

El frío era aterrador en el exterior. La estrella se cruzó de brazos y él llevó sus manos directo a los bolsillos de su gabardina; caminaban hacia la camioneta. El empresario abrió la puerta del copiloto y Mai subió. De ahí, él rodeó el vehículo, subió a la camioneta y partieron.

 **...**

En medio de la nada, ambos se hacían compañía.

Solo nieve había a su alrededor; las luces altas y los parabrisas hacían su trabajo.

En eso, la muchacha bostezó. Y Trunks se percató de ello.

—Puedes dormir si gustas.

—N-No.—negó inmediatamente.

Pues con el ridiculo que había protagonizado la vez anterior, era suficiente. No quería que se repitiera otra vez algo similar. Aunque claro, ahora existía la diferencia de que no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—Sé que no _«volverá a pasar»_ , así que descuida. Y en caso de que si, créeme, lo comprenderé.

Mai se sonrojó. De los mismo nerviosa se cruzó de brazos y hundió su rostro en el cuello de su saco; respiraba aire caliente. Cerró los ojos y quiso de alguna forma dejar fluir ese momentito bochornoso.

Trunks en tanto, mantenía la vista hacia el volante. Pero de reojo, vio claramente que la estrella de Polaris se dispuso a dormir.

 _»Eso es.—pensó tras asentir._

Regresó su vista hacia enfrente.

 **...**

Para no venir en silencio, sintonizó la radio. Y empezó a cantar en voz baja para no interferir en el descanso de la estrella. Pero Mai, no venia del todo dormida, e inevitablemente al escuchar el tarareo de su voz media, su pecho género esa sensación ardiente que él le provocaba. Abrió los ojos y lo observó.

Sus labios delgados se separaban rítmicamente tras pronuncias las palabras de la melodía. Escuchaba su respiración, contaba sus parpadeos que, lubricaban a los hermosos zafiros azules.

Era una belleza.

Pues él tenía algo que le ayudaba, que le animaba a seguir.

Bajo ese dulce panorama, sus ojos se cerraron gracias al efecto de la droga azul.

Era tan fascinante el tenerle cerca y escucharle susurrar una canción que, se convirtió en el arrullo que siempre había necesitado.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
—El fin de semana se acerca, ¡Y el cuerpo, lo sabe!. ¿Está lista para un sábado de baile, Señorita Violet?

—Apenas es media semana y ya tienes planes. Me agrada tu actitud positiva, Son Goten.

—Así debe de ser. Digo para que amargarse, ¿No lo cree?—el muchacho mostró una gran sonrisa.

—¿Y a dónde piensas llevarnos esta vez?—preguntó desde su escritorio mientras revisaba unos planos.

—Resulta que en la Ciudad del Norte hay un buen lugar para pasarla genial. Dicen que es sensacional, además hay música en vivo.

—Se escucha interesante. Por cierto, ¿Sabes bailar?—preguntó Violet con ligeros parpadeos, pues tenía sus dudas.

—¡Bah! Me ofende. Ahora le mostraré un poco.

Desde la computadora accedió al reproductor de música y puso una canción al azar.

 _«Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive»_

El muchacho de un brinco fue a dar al centro de la oficina, (espacio libre entre los escritorios). Su brazo se estiró hacia enfrente junto con el dedo índice y, con movimientos esgados subía y bajaba.

 _«Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' aliveeeee aah»_

—¿Qué tal, eh?—preguntó mientras seguía bailando.

—Si fueras Travolta, no estaría mal—soltó una carcajada y retiró sus anteojos.

—¡Oiga, no se burle! Aunque no lo crea hago mi mayor esfuerzo—se detuvo en seco.

—Si pretendes hacer esos movimientos el sábado, la chicas saldrán corriendo.

—Caramba...—rascó su nuca desanimado—Y yo que pensaba que eran unos pasos geniales.

—Solo sé más moderado, es todo.

El chico suspiró.

—Esta bien.

—Bien. Inténtalo una vez más.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
—Aquí estás—afirmó con gusto al mover las ramas de los arbustos.

Gratamente contestaron su saludo con un:

 _—Meoow._

—Eso es.—sonrió la azabache.

Mai acarició al gatito. Y de una bolsa de platicó sacó un refractario con alimento.

—Aquí tienes, pequeño.

 _—Meoow_.

La estrella de Polaris se encontraba hincada, miraba con dulzura al minino mientras éste se alimentaba. Ella se mantenía bien abrigada. Pues una gabardina café, una boina roja y guantes negros le protegían del frío.

Se había escapado de la oficina para ir a darle la vuelta a su amigo felino. Sea como sea, no quería romper la promesa de alimentarle.

El tratamiento de la bronquitis que le recetó la _Dr Misao_ iba bien. Pero aún así, una ligera tos a veces se manifestaba. Era normal, supuso quizás, que las condiciones del clima no favorecían del todo para una rápida recuperación.

Pero bueno, en la noche tomaría su respectivo de té de _abango_ y el resto de sus medicamentos.

 **...**

Finalmente se levantó, pero antes dejó más porción de alimento para abastecer al gatito por más tiempo.

—Cuidate, te veo mañana.

Y caminó.

Pero justo al dar unos pasos una tercera voz interfirió.

—Sabía que no te olvidarías de él.

Mai se detuvo en seco e inmediatamente volteó hacia atrás.

—Tr-Trunks...—abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Hola.—saludó el muchacho.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó extrañada, Mai.

—Fui a tu oficina y no te vi. Así que me dijo Violet que habías salido a un mandado. Por propia deducción, supuse que estarías aquí.

—Ya veo...—agachó el rostro.

Desde aquella noche en el restaurante se habían visto poco. No pasaban de roces cotidianos y saludos en la cocina o la oficina.

—¿Cómo estás?

—B-Bien, ¿Y tú?

—Estoy bien.

La muchacha le dio la espalda, continuó su camino. Trunks, en tanto, le siguió.

—Amaneció un poco más frío de lo normal, ¿No lo crees?—el empresario trataba de entablar una conversación.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

Él metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Ambos seguian en su andar sobre el camino de la laguna congelada. Y en ese momento, el oleaje del viento, era como una acústica sonata que les acompañaba y sin permiso, revoloteaba sus cabelleras.

—¿Sabes, Mai?

—Dime...

Se dirigieron la mirada.

—Creo que a partir de mañana empezaré a venir a correr temprano. Mi padre odia que no me ejercite, él es muy especial.

—¿Especial?

—Aja, digamos que tienes su carácter.

—Ya veo.

—Bueno, si te animas estás invitada—sonrió—O tal vez en caso de que vengas a darle de comer a tu «amigo», por aquí estaré.

—Gracias, es muy gentil de tu parte.—contestó serena, insípida.

A Trunks simplemente le molestaba que fuese tan plana. Y más, cuando el mismo corroboró que no era del todo así, pues en la noche de café, la vio más suelta y platicaba con él con más fluidez de lo normal. Pero, ahora que recapacitaba un poco al respecto, se dio cuenta que desde que la conoció, tenía el mismo semblante afligido, quizás, poco notorio para algunos. Esa faz era su careta del diario.

Para él era inconcebible que alguien viviese de esa manera. Pues la vida era para disfrutarse y ser feliz.

Sin embargo, recordó aquella frase que su abuelo solía decir:

 _«Lo mejor de las personas es verles sonreír»_

Y claro, tenía mucha razón en ello.

Pues con una simple sonrisa, el rostro cambiaba por completo de forma natural. Curiosamente, al saber más de la mujer de Polaris, le hizo fijarse una misión: sacarle una sonrisa que no fuese finjida.

Eso sería su meta de ahora en adelante. Y lo cumpliría. Así como su abuelo lo hizo por muchas personas; él deseaba hacerlo por ella. Pues el ser testarudo y persistente conformaban parte de su personalidad. Pero ante todo, un Brief se caracterizaba por ser personas nobles y solidarias.

Por otra parte, Mai, al sentirse incómoda por el hecho de que casi no conversaba con Trunks. Inició cualquier charla.

—M-Mi abuela es de origen sovietico.

—¿De verdad?—volteó el muchacho. Y su análisis en tanto se vio interrumpido.

—Sí.—asintió la mujer sin dejar de caminar.—Ella es como una madre para mí.

—Te comprendo, a los abuelos se les quiere mucho.

Mai asintió.

—De pequeña miraba fotos de mi abuela, tenía un álbum repleto. Usaba gabardinas y una estrella roja sobresalía de la parte de su hombro. Por lo poco que me platicó, estudió en una escuela militar.

—Ya veo.—el azul se sorprendió—No me lo tomes a mal pero, hay pocas mujeres que gustan de la ingeniería. Como tú o Violet, ambas tienen carácter y determinación. Me supongo que lo heredaste de tu abuela.

—Puede ser...—se detuvo y volteó hacia él.—¿Te sabes el origen de la muñeca Matrioska?

—No estoy seguro, pero cuéntame...

—Una noche de frío invierno en la Rusia, había un modesto carpintero que vivía en soledad en los bosques.

—Aja.

El azul escuchaba atento.

—Una noche le nació al hombre la necesidad de tener «cierta» compañía; un hijo para ser exactos. Entonces, tomó un trozo de cedro y lijó. Hasta que de su talento se formó una muñeca ovalada de hermoso rostro. Tanto fue su anhelo y devoción que la muñeca cobró vida. Y así, se hicieron compañía por muchas noches de invierno.

—¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

—Lo mismo, Trunks.

—¿Lo mismo?

—Así es.

—Creo que no comprendo.

—Una noche la Matrioska le exigió tener un hijo. De ella, entonces, tomó un trozo de cedro, lijó y le dio una pequeña hija.

—Y me supongo que vivieron felices para siempre, ¿O no?

Trunks esbozó una sonrisa y Mai igual.

—No.

—¿Por qué?—soltó una carcajada.

—Por lo mismo.—expresó con el abrir de sus manos— El hombre carpintero hizo Matrioskas de diferentes tamaños por complacer sus necesidades. Por ello, si te fijas, siempre salen entre cinco y seis muñecas del interior de una grande. Cuando era niña, me encantaba que mi abuela me contara esta historia. Y sí, crei que el señor se llenó de muñecas y vivió feliz—rió con discreción—Pero, ahora analizando pienso que, la moraleja de todo, es que nadie podemos vivir en soledad.

—Es que todos necesitamos de un impulso.

—Aunque _«algunos»_ se exceden—se refería a su verdugo rojo.

—Finalmente siempre habrá gente de todo tipo.

Mai asintió y a la vez se despidió.

—Creo que me retiro, Trunks.—le miró a los ojos— Si tienes suerte mañana me verás por aquí.

—¿Y si no...?

—Investiga—afirmaron sus labios rojos con media sonrisa—Eres buen detective, ¿No?

El muchacho sonrío aunque un poco sonrojado.

—Todos tenemos secretos, Trunks. Y ah, espero que ahora tú me cuentes algo interesante.—se dio la media vuelta y siguió si camino.

—Así será.

—Nos vemos.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
El sonido del reproductor de música marcaba el ritmo de sus trotes. Ropa deportiva, el calzado adecuado y, el joven empresario corría por la laguna con los audiculares al son de una canción de moda. En tanto, en la frente llevaba una tiara que detenía su sudor.

Corría y corría. Deseoso, quizás, de encontrarse con la mujer de Polaris en los alrededores. ¿Y qué historia le contaría ahora él? Pues bien, por más que pensó durante toda la noche antes de dormir, su mente no maquiló nada. Sin embargo, su objetivo permanecía intacto.

 _»Hacerla sonreír_.

* * *

 _Esa noche cuando termino labores, se dio una oportunidad para relajarse; tomó una ducha caliente y en alta voz hablaba por teléfono con el Sol de su vida._

 _—¿Cómo estás, mi amor?_

 _—Bien, ¿Y tú?_

 _La rubia se dio el lujo de contarle detalladamente todo, «Que si la biblioteca, que si Kame-House, que si sus padres, etc»_

 _Y él la oía. Más no la escuchaba con la suficiente atención._

 _Pues mientras se escurría el agua en sus cabellos lilas, en su mente se creaba una estrategia para la estrella de Polaris._

 _»¿Tendrá algo de malo ayudarla?_

 _¿Por qué no ser un simple vínculo para ella? Un buen consejero, un buen oyente. Y hacerle superar todo signo de tristeza. Pues Trunks, consideraba que no tenía nada malo socorrer de buena fé a alguien necesitado. No era un pecado o algo mal visto._

 _Finalmente reconoció que fue muy dulce el escuchar que él le inspiraba._

 _»Por alguna extraña razón me motivaste, Trunks._

* * *

Mientras corría, sus orbes volteaban para todas partes en busca de su objetivo. Pues si no la miraba en ese rato, después se haría tarde y se complicaría con la jornada laboral.

De momento se detuvo. Se acercó a los conocidos arbustos. Y al hincarse, levantó las ramas cubiertas de blanca nieve; ahí estaba el gatito dentro de su cartón, plácidamente dormido.

Entonces observó que recién había comido. Sin dudarlo sacó sus conclusiones.

—Con que ya estuviste aquí, eh—volteó para todas partes y esbozó una sonrisa.

Pues bien, pese a tener una vista de halcón, la mujer había logrado engañarlo.

 _»¿Dónde estarás?_

 **...**

Trunks regresó a su cabaña. Se duchó y vistió de forma rápida, pues tenía el tiempo contado para llegar a la oficina. No le gustaba llegar tarde, si bien, su abuelo siempre había sido una persona por de más puntual, tenía que seguir con el ejemplo. Estando listo, tomó camino. Entró a su recinto personal, se sentó en su silla y abrió una carpeta con documentos que faltaban por revisar.

La construcción continuaba favorablemente. Y trabajo siempre sobraba; por fortuna todo iba marchando a la perfección.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
La jornada de trabajo culminó a las 5 de la tarde. Y el presidente se dirigió a la oficina de Polaris, pero sólo logró encontrar a Violet & Goten practicando unos pasos de baile.

Trunks en primer instante preguntó:

—¿Qué diablos están haciendo?

 _»Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...paso, paso...uno, dos, tres...adelante, atrás._

—¿Qué no es claro?—dijo Ribbon sin dejar de ejecutar sus pasos—Enseño a bailar a este niño.

Trunks se carcajeó.

—¿A sí?

—Claro.—afirmó el Son—Por si no lo sabes, Trunks, este fin de semana saldremos a bailar y habrá hermosas chicas. ¿Ya practicaste?

—Sabes que no soy muy afecto a esto del baile.

—¡Bah! Presidente amargando.—Goten se burló.—Tu te lo pierdes, de seguro te quedarás en la silla como un anciano.

—Oye, oye, te recuerdo que tengo una edad óptima, bobo—exclamó el azul entre risas

—Pues tú caracter no te ayuda mucho que digamos.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está la Señorita Mai?—preguntó Brief.

—Salió hace 5 minutos, Trunks—contestó Violet.

—Oh, ya veo.

 _»Se fue antes, ¡Rayos!.—pensó para sí mismo._

—Bien, me retiro. Iré a inspeccionar la obra y...suerte con eso.—mostró media sonrisa y el empresario salió.

 _»Uno,dos, tres...brazo, brazo._

—¡Gracias!—contestaron ambos.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Sobre los alrededores de la construcción caminaba el Presidente Brief. Saludaba a los pocos obreros que quedaban, y éstos, recogían la maquinaria pesada para continuar al día siguiente.

—Descansen, hasta mañana.—despedía a sus empleados.

De momento, se paró justo enfrente de la edificación, ya tenía mejor pinta. Tras encender un cigarrillo, se cruzó de brazos y continuaba mirando el panorama.

 _Pensaba y pensaba: »¿Dónde estarás?_

Y a los pocos segundos, reaccionó. Su mente se vio iluminada.

—El cuarto piso.

Eso era. Tenía la sensación que ella iba estar ahí.

Tiró el cigarro que en realidad estaba entero. Sin importarle le pisó y se dirigió sin rodeos al edificio.

 **...**

Subió.

Llegó al escalón averiado que se pasó de un brinco. Caminó sobre un pasillo y llegó a la habitación.

La puerta no estaba del todo cerrada, y justo antes de tomar la chapa para empujarla, la vio.

Mai sobre el piso le daba mantenimiento a esa vieja _Flor Artificial._ Limpiaba su cristal, sus pétalos, se empeñaba por darle vida. Pues sea como sea, el artefacto le traía recuerdos de antaño.

Sin pensarlo más, Trunks entró.

Y ella se sorprendió al escuchar la puerta.

—Vaya, con qué aquí estás—afirmó el azul dentro de la habitación.

—¡¿Có-Cómo lo supiste...?!—preguntó sorprendida, Mai.

—Creo haber estado en una ocasión aquí contigo. ¿Recuerdas el día que ibas a caer por las escaleras?

 _»Asssh es verdad.—refunfuñó._

El muchacho se sentó de igual forma en el suelo.

—¿Mai?

—¿Sí...?

—La verdad me quebré la cabeza pensando en que anécdota o historia contarte pero, no me vino nada a la mente.—mostró media sonrisa—Discúlpame, por favor.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa.

—Creo que algo así me esperaba.—ella seguía limpiando la Flor.

—Te juro que en verdad me esforcé.

Trunks al ver lo que hacía, preguntó curioso:

—¿Qué es lo que haces?—alzó una de sus cejas.

—Arreglo esta flor.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque está marchita. Lo necesita.

—Puedes invertir tu tiempo en otra flor nueva.

—Sé que es raro pero, me atrae.

 _—¿Te atrae una Flor Artificial? Mejor una de verdad, ¿No lo crees?_

La mujer alzó la mirada.

—Puede ser...

El azul se centraba en el raro florero y se preguntaba el porqué se aferraba a él; si era un objeto viejo y olvidado. También observó que el espejo ovalado de la habitación, aún se mantenía cubierto por la sábana desde la ultima vez que estuvieron ambos ahí. Quería decifrar los enigmas de toda esas cosas que circulaban en torno a Mai.

Pero la claridad y/o la simple lógica, llegó a su mente. Por pura corazonada dijo seguro de sí.

—Tú eres como esa Flor Artificial—dirigió su mirada azul en ella.

 _»¿Qué?_

—Ese será tu sobrenombre de ahora en adelante, ¿Te parece?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—preguntó la mujer entre parpadeos con rubores rojos.

Él sonrió.

—Es fácil. Eres hecha por el hombre y no por la naturaleza—asintió entre dichos—Porque los _«Flores»_ simbolizan vida y cuando florecen renuevan su existencia.

—No tengo nada parecido a una flor, Trunks.

—A una natural, no. Pero a una _Flor Artificial_ , sí.

—Pero...

—Mi único consejo para ti, es que vivas. Trata de ser más relajada. Que los años no te hagan vivir como esa Flor Artificial, germina.

 _»Yo me encargaré que sonrías._

—Yo...

 _»¿Por qué me dice esas cosas?_

Mai estaba más que sorprendida, pues su comentario daba justo en el clavo del pasado. Le oprimía. Había sido como un golpe muy duro. Sin duda, el empresario resultó ser muy listo. Pues ella en ningún momento le comentó a detalle su situación, salvo el día del café que solo brotó el decir que era divorciada, dando entender así, el motivo que originó su separación con el pelirrojo.

—El fin de semana Goten nos llevará a un buen lugar a pasarla bien. Espero que asistas.—el azul se levantó, caminó rumbo a la puerta. De espaldas, mirando sobre su hombro, alzó su mano y se despidió—Nos vemos.

La puerta se cerró.

¿Y ahora que se supone que iba hacer?

—Cielos...—esbozó.

Y de sus manos se soltó la _Flor Artificial_. Cayó al suelo como si tal acción fuese un presagio.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Las luces y la música predominaban en el colorido lugar. Las personas se lucían bailando entre pasos rítmicos y giros, pues la música en vivo de un grupo versátil, se encargaban de poner el sazón exacto para que los presentes gozarán al máximo del momento. Otros en tanto, disfrutaban de un buen tequila en la barra de bebidas, sin faltar el limón y la pisca de sal en sus labios. Los meseros con antifaces carnavalescos desfilaban de un lugar a otro con charolas llenas de bebidas exóticas. El lugar ciertamente irradiaba calor, el calor que en el exterior era imposible encontrar con tremendo frío.

El joven Goten cumplió su promesa de llevar a los chicos a divertirse.

Y fue así, que al ritmo de las trompetas que se movían de un lado a otro; le daban la bienvenida a los que iban llegando al edén.

—¡Caramba! ¡Te luciste, Son Goten!.—dijo Violet al tomar asiento. En el respaldo mientras tanto dejó su abrigo.

La Ribbon lucía un bonito vestido negro, era entallado. Pues a comparación del lugar anterior que era un simple bar. Esta vez, ameritaba ir mejor vestidos.

—Usted luce muy linda, Señorita Violet. ¿Gusta algo de tomar?

El buen Goten vestia un patalon negro y camisa manga larga a rayas.

—Mmm...empecemos con el tequila. Por cierto, no olvides tus clases de baile. No vine aquí para verte hacer el ridiculo. ¿Comprendes?—le amenazó.

—No prometo nada pero me esforzaré—éste sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Bobo—refunfuñó la mujer.

—Iré a pedir los tequilas, vuelvo en seguida.

 **...**

Ella estaba en el tocador del baño de mujeres, se observaba frente a su mayor enemigo: El espejo. Lavaba sus manos una y otra vez, se le notaba nerviosa; no entendía el porqué. Pues en sí, no existía una razón para estar así. O eso se suponía. Pintó sus labios de rojo y acomodaba su vestido verde, pues era entallado, nada vulgar por supuesto. Pues éste llegaba al ras de la rodilla y de la parte de arriba se mostraba la blancura de sus hombros. Llevaba de ajuar unos de aretes dorados, un discreto collar del mismo color, bolso de mano y nada más. Pues no era de esas mujeres que se sobrecargaban en su arreglo.

Suspiró tras verse por última vez en el verdugo.

 _»Aquí vamos._

 **...**

Entrar le resultó difícil, pues había gente a reventar. Como típico lugar nocturno, policías lo inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza. Le causó gracia, pues él consideraba que tenía finta de todo, menos de contrabandista. Esto de ninguna manera hubiese pasado en el Oeste, pues lugar a donde iba le recibían bien. Ni hablar, eran los riegos de estar en otra Capital.

—Adelante, puede entrar.—dijo el vigilante de traje negro.

El muchacho quien vestía totalmente de negro, siguió caminando; se filtró a un área que convergía con los baños, pues poco faltaba para llegar a la pista principal y a las mesas.

Al fijar su vista en todas partes para buscar a sus colegas de trabajo, pronto sus orbes azules captaron un vestido verde que venía hacia la misma dirección que él. Como buen hombre, claro, sin importar nada, no se privó de mirar lo ajeno.

Fue así, que su vista ascendió poco a poco, hasta llegar al rostro de esa mujer.

—Mai...—dijeron sus labios impresionados.

Y no era para menos. Normalmente ambos estaban acostumbrados a verse con lo tosco de sus prendas de trabajo (gabardinas y bufandas) En cambio ahora, vestían distinto a lo cotidiano.

Era obvio que ambos se impresionarían.

Sin embargo, la estrella de Polaris, por ir viendo hacia el piso (como siempre solía caminar) chocó con el azul.

—Hola.—saludó Trunks con media sonrisa.

Ella al escuchar esa voz reacción inmediatamente.

Elevó la mirada en un santiamén.

—T-Trunks.

Le nombró desorbitada.

La escena fue como aquella ocasión que chocaron por primera vez en la Capsule Corp.

—Me alegra verte.

—G-Gracias—se sonrojó—Lo mismo digo.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—En las mesas de al fondo.—señaló.

—Bien. Pues vamos para allá.

El azul tomó con una mano la cintura de la estrella; ella iba adelante y él atrás como si fuese su guardaespaldas. Con la otra mano, Trunks, despejaba el camino para desplazarse con mayor facilidad en lo que Mai, le dirigía a la mesa correcta.

—Aquí es.—indicó la muchacha.

Ambos tomaron asiento.

En eso el Presidente Brief volteó hacia la pista y vio a sus trabajadores con antifaces, serpentinas, espanta suegras en la boca y tequilas en mano; la pasaban bien.

No tuvo más remedio que soltar una carcajada.

Regresó su vista con la estrella.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

—NO—contestó Mai firme. Pues no quería pasar otra escena bochornosa con él.

Trunks, en tanto, esbozó una sonrisa. Pues bien sabía el porqué de su respuesta.

—Tranquilízate, pásala bien. Ya te dije que comprenderé cualquier imprudencia de tu parte.

Ella se sonrojó.

—Yo...Yo...

—Tomemos tequila.

—Pe-Pero...

Sin importar la abstinencia de Mai, él hizo lo que se le dio la gana. Con una señal basto para que el mesero llegara a su mesa y ordenara la botella.

 _»Una botella de tequila por favor._

 _»A la orden._

 **...**

En dos vasos tequileros vertía la embriagante sustancia, había también una charola con gajos de limón y sal. Y justo a un lado estaban su cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor.

—Uno para ti—delizó el vasito hacia ella—Y éste para mí.

Pero Mai se le quedaba viendo al shot no muy convencida de beberlo.

Suspiró.

—Salud—indicó Trunks. Y le dio fondo a la bebida. Rápidamente exprimió el limón con sal en su boca—¡Aaargg!—carraspeó entre risas.

—¿Todo bien...?

—Sí...—continuaba riendo el muchacho—Ahora es tu turno. Dale fondo, Mai.

La estrella le miraba sonreir, el atuendo negro le sentaba bien, hacía que sus ojos azules resaltarán mucho más. Vio juventud en él, sueños, risas; la cautivó.

Tomó el shot y lo bebió en un solo trago.

—¡Eso es!

El limón y sal fueron sus auxiliares para ayudarse a pasar ese amargo trago. Y de momento sintió todo su interior hervir, tosió un par de veces, luego asimiló entre risas.

—Dios...—tocaba su pecho—Si que el tequila es fuerte.

—¿Nunca lo habías bebido?

—Puro, no. Quizás rebajado con alguna gaseosa.

—Ya veo. Pero bueno, siempre habrá una primera vez para todo.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Me da gusto que hayas venido y sobre todo me alegra verte más sonriente.

—G-Gracias—se sonrojó.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
—¿Son Goten, ya viste?

—¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa?—parpadeó con el antifaz en el rostro.

—La chica castaña de aquella mesa—rió picara—No te despega la mirada.—le daba disimulados codazos.

—¿Usted cree?—éste soltó una risa nerviosa—¡Ja,ja,ja!

—Aja, creo que nuevamente he triunfado como tú tutora. Por cierto, ¿De qué estarán hablando aquellos dos?—ambos voltearon hacia a la mesa.

Pues la estrella y el empresario platicaban amenamente.

—No tengo ni la menor idea—añadió el Son.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
—Sabes Mai, sé que te debo un cuento pero al menos hoy leí una frase y te la quiero compartir. Dice así: _«Aprende a obsequiar tu silencio, a quien no te pide palabras, y tu ausencia, a quien no aprecie tu presencia»_

—Vaya, es muy bella.

El muchacho bebió otro tequila y la música ambiental tomó un giro lento, la hora romántica y _«Sad»_ había llegado.

Muchas de las personas que estaban bailando, regresaron a sus lugares. Otro cambiaron el ritmo de sus pasos; procedieron abrazarse y balancearse lentamente.

Violet & Goten regresaron a la mesa.

—¿Qué les pareció el lugar?—preguntó Goten tras pedirle al mesero una bebida refrescante, estaba acalorado.

—Pues viniendo de ti me has sorprendido—contestó Trunks.

—Un placer complacerle, Presidente Brief—contestó Goten burlón, sacándole una risa a su amigo.

—Oigan, ¿Y ustedes piensan quedarse toda la noche sentados? ¿No van a bailar?

Mai volteó con su amiga y refunfuñó con discreción.

—¡Violet, basta!—dijo entre susurros. Tal parecía matarle con la mirada.

—Ah, ya sé Trunks, seguro te golpea tu prometida, ¿No es así?

La jefa de Polaris estalló en risas pues ya estaba pasada de copas; el azul rió junto con ella y le contestó:

—No. Para nada, Violet—salió a su defensa—Goten sabe que no soy afecto a esto del baile, pero...

—¿Pero...?—parpadeó la mujer.

—Te puedo demostrar que no tengo problema con ello—tomó la mano de Mai—Baila conmigo—le afirmó a la de ojos negros.

 _«¡¿Qué?!_

—Anda, anda. No seas tímida, Mai—le daba ánimos a su amiga—El Presidente Brief no te va a comer.

—Es que yo...

Trunks la jaló hacia la pista. Se sumergieron entre la multitud de la gente.

—¡Yo...yo no soy buena para bailar!, ¡Espera Trunks!—pretextos y excusas sobraban por tal de frenarse.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para quejarse. Pues ambos se encontraban frente a frente. Y el detalle ahora, era comenzar a bailar para no estar estáticos en medio de la pista.

Pues sin pedir permiso, el joven seguro de sí, rodeó su cintura.

Mai hecha un tomate, y sin más remedio, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del chico. Y ambos se balanceaban al ritmo del sax.

Lento, muy lento.

—No bailas mal...

—¿Es un cumplido?—preguntó el muchacho.

—Yo sólo trataba de animar—desvió la mirada.

—No es necesario que estés tan rígida.

—¿Eh?

—Suéltate un poco más.

Pues sus uñas se clavaban en sus hombros como si fuese un gatito asustado.

—P-Perdón.

—No te disculpes tanto conmigo.

—Lo siento.

Trunks esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Lo ves?

Ella asintió dándole respuesta a su pregunta o quizás, más bien, para no disculparse otra vez.

—Mi flor.

Al escuchar esa palabra salir de sus labios su pecho ardió.

 _»Mi flor._

Pues la retomó a tiempos de antaño cuando el huracán rojo le decía así.

 _»Mi flor._

—¿Te gusta que te diga así? —esbozó una sonrisa y la sumergió en su ritmo.

—V-Verás yo...—tartamudeaba.

Y de repente ella tosió.

—Vaya, aun te quedan estragos de la tos, ¿No te ha dado más medicamento la Dr Misao?

—Ya terminé el tratamiento pero el clima helado no me favorece.

—Oye ,Mai...

—¿Sí...?—preguntó entre brotes de tos.

Sus manos varoniles subieron a la mitad de su espalda, le miró a los ojos.

—Confía un poco en mi.

 _»¿Eh?_

Fue entonces, que de sus manos emergió un calor extraño que calmó su malestar; su pecho ardía al igual que su espalda y la tos desapareció. Pues las manos de él estaban radiantes de Ki, que por fortuna, entre luces y música, nadie lo notaba. Le regalaba así, un poco de cura a sus pulmones congelados.

Y ella, lo sintió.

Estaba hipnotizada, dependía de él en ese momento. La fragancia del muchacho se destiló de sus prendas; era un olor embrigante.

Un momento único, raro y sin igual para ella.

Cuando Trunks consideró oportuno, bajó sus manos a la cintura nuevamente.

—¿Q-Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué hiciste?—Mai, jadeaba.

—" _Todos tenemos nuestros secretos"_ —aplicó la misma frase de ella.

La estrella sonrió.

Y él contento recibió esa sonrisa de la mujer afligida, pues se sentía satisfecho por haberle hecho sonreír una vez más. Su objetivo avanzaba poco a poco.

Como imanes, por una atracción poco común, estrecharon un poco más su abrazo y continuaron al ritmo de la magia del Sax.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, mejor.

 _«Lo que está destinado a suceder, siempre encontrará una forma única, mágica y maravillosa para manifestarse»_

 _»Mi flor._

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•** **~•~•~**

 **Hola amigos.**

 **Lo prometido es deuda, y pues aquí estoy n.n Con mucho esfuerzo, pese al trabajo, saqué el capítulo adelante.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer, GRACIAS, mil gracias.**

 **Bueno, aquí no hay mucho que decir al respecto, pues como ven la relación entre la Estrella y el Empresario Brief, va avanzando poco a poco. Un capítulo muy ameno, pero, de cualquier forma les dejo la incertidumbre de: ¿Y qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¡Muajaja! jaja no se crean.**

 **Pasamos a los saluditos hermosos para los que se pasaron por el capi 6:**

Odette Vilandra: _Querida, en serio, yo también quiero que "violen" a Goten jajaja pero, no sé. Es algo que tuviese que planear, pues desde un inicio los tengo contemplados como algo amistoso, muy llevados por cierto, pero es debido a que ya se conocían de tiempo atrás. Pero bueno, puedo reconsiderar un pequeño "guiño" para más delante. Gracias por tu rws, hermosa._

Cereza de Pastel: _Gemela maligna, gracias por tu fiel disposición, te pongo falta si NO me dejas rw jajaja._

MariaEnriqueta: _Amigaaaa, no sufras tanto, mejor disfruta. Imagínate como estoy yo que soy la que escribo. Son simples cosas de la vida. Gracias por pasarte a leer bella._

Melmelada: _Fiel lectora, te dejo este mensaje personalizado pues tienes tiempo siguiendo mis fics, desde HelMR te veo dejar tus huellitas y me haces feliz. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap._

Bri 17: _Linda, gracias por pasarte a leer, ¿qué te robó el corazón FA? oh, dios, eso fue muy dulce de tu parte, gracias por leer._

MyFix: _¡HOLA! mil gracias por disfrutar del cap. Te cuento que yo estallé en carcajadas supremas cuando Mai le lanza la usb a Trunks jaja, gracias por leer hermosa._

Himeko03: _Linda, dios, fuiste la gasolina de mi motor para terminar este cap, tus rws son un verdadero encanto, dios, GRACIAS, igual yo también me emocione mucho cuando el trumai se encara, Agradezco tu sugerencia, lo pensaré al respecto, puesto esto estaba fuera de mis planes. Gracias por tu fidelidad, besos._

 **Sin más que agregar. Agradezco a todos los lectores silenciosos que vienen y me visitan. GRACIAS**

 **F _elices fiestas._**

 _ **¡Feliz Navidad! Y un prospero año 2017. ¡BESOS!**_

 _ **Con Cariño:**_

 ** _Kuraudea Rorena._  
**

* * *

 **16/Diciembre/2016  
** ¡Di **_NO_** al plagio de Fics!

 **Respetemos los derechos de autor**


	9. Chapter 9

**Flor Artificial**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por**

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo VIII**_

 _ **«Momentos & Estupor»**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _«Todas y cada una de las situaciones que nos suceden en nuestras vidas son perfectas, aunque nuestra mente y nuestro ego se resistan y no quieran aceptarlo»_

 **.**

 **.**

Las olas reventaban espumosas como cuan vino se descorcha felizmente ante una celebración. Pues una jugosa cena decoraba la mesa del peculiar lugar situado en las costas del mar. Copas hacían su efervescencia en compañía de la risión de quienes la bebida, mientras el exquisito aroma de ciertos manjares del mar como la langosta; se preparaban en su jugo y en el calor de los cuarenta grados del horno.

El ruido del mar no les aturdía para nada, era a lo que siempre habían estado acostumbrados. Pues no había tráfico, ni barullo de la gente; el viento y el sonido de las gaviotas eran parte de su entorno cotidiano.

Y por ello, al capitalino del Oeste, no le había quedado de otra alternativa que, adoptar esos sonidos naturales como parte de su vida diaria.

La enorme Luna, gigante, plateada en exageración. Caiga sobre el techo del costero lugar de _Kame-House._

 _»¡Salud!—decían varias voces a la vez con el alzar de sus copas._

—Me alegra tanto que te hayas dado tiempo de venir a visitarnos, Trunks—dijo el líder de la familia Jinzo quien portaba traje y corbata.

—No, al contrario—negó el empresario con buen semblante— Sé que he estado muy ocupado últimamente. Venir a visitarlos es lo menos que se merecen.

Ambos hombres descansaban en el área de la sala mientras charlaban; sin zapatos y sentados en el suelo alfombrado. Pues la mesa era tipo del Japón tradicional.

—Al menos mi princesita se ve feliz.—volteó el de baja estatura a dirección de la cocina; sonrió al ver a su par de mujeres rubias preparando la cena.

Su querida 18, desde hacía años había adoptado un look demasiado corto, casi como hombre. Pero ella, lo portaba con cierta elegancia. Camisa rosada, pantalón gris y collar de perlas; era el conjunto de su atuendo. Y Marron mientras tanto, vestía de blanco con el cabello largo como si fuese una cascada de oro. Un ángel.

Si de buena actitud se trataba, Krillin, siempre mostraba una gran sonrisa. Ni el paso de los años, ni lo grisáceo de su cabello, y ni lo pronunciado de su bigote, eran impedimento para mostrar su nobleza. Era un hombre que siempre se había entregado totalmente al cuidado de su familia.

—Sí...—respondió Brief.

Pues los orbes azules también apreciaron esa escena. Mostrando así, media sonrisa en sus labios, típica de él.

—¿Y cómo vas con la Sede del Norte, Trunks? Cuéntame.

—Por fortuna vamos avanzando bien, sé que es un trabajo que requiere mucho tiempo y...

 **.**

 **.**

—Mamá, ¿Crees que ya esté lista la langosta?

Marron miraba desde el cristal del horno; en él se reflejaba su rostro. Parpadeaba.

—No te desesperes. No ha de faltar mucho, dale un poco más de tiempo—afirmó la mujer con mandil en la cintura y cuchillo en mano.

La muchacha tras suspirar volvió a la barra de la cocina a seguir picando vegetales para la ensalada que preparaba en compañía de su madre.

Marron sabía a la perfección que N.18 era una mujer de pocas palabras, hasta podría decirse que de carácter muy difícil. Por ello, el sonido del cuchillo sobre la tabla, adornó con creces el momento.

Pero finalmente, de algo se tenía que hablar.

—¿Y cómo ves a Trunks?—preguntó la mujer sin dejar de hacer lo suyo.

—¿Eh...?

La celeste tras escuchar la pregunta dejó de picar y postró su mirada en su figura materna.

—¿A-A qué te refieres, mamá?—preguntó entre parpadeos.

—En realidad a nada en especial. Solo cuestiones que surgen de la nada. Tan solo al verle me nació preguntarte esto.

 _Ante todo la perspicacia femenina siempre presente en una mujer. Ese don nato de una madre que, por naturaleza se le adjudica a las mujeres al nacer, como un «Ship» conocido comúnmente como: La poderosa intuición._

 _Las corazonadas simplemente nunca fallarán._

—Pues...supongo que él está bien—agregó la muchacha—Quizás debido al proyecto de la Sede del Norte trae un semblante más marcado, se ve cansado. Es todo.

Sin darle mucha importancia, la muchacha continuó con su labor.

—¿No crees qué pasa mucho tiempo solo?

—Esta trabajando, mamá. Debes de comprender su postura.—contestó la celeste con ciertos signos de molestía.

—No me lo tomes a mal. Lo único que trato de decirte es que un hombre no sabe estar solo. No seas tan confiada, niña. Qué tal si él se fija en alguien más y tú...

El cuchillo que manipulaba la rubia, rasgó ligeramente parte de su dedo pulgar.

Y la sangre brotó.

Como si de algún mal presagio se tratara o más bien fuese la advertencia de algo.

—¡Ouch!—por inercia llevó el pulgar a su boca.

—¡¿Te hiciste daño?!—preguntó la androide preocupada.

—Estoy bien... Estoy bien...

—No seas tan distraída, Marron. Anda, ve y lava esa herida para continuar—ordenó.

—S-Sí mamá.

Pero justo al fijar la mirada hacia la sala, vio a su prometido platicar con su padre. Él vestía un traje negro y su cabellera tenía signos de humedad del reciente baño que habían tomado juntos. Pues Marron, no se engañaría en el aspecto de que Trunks era atractivo bajo la mirada de cualquier fémina.

Apretaba con la ayuda de su mano el pulgar. Pues la herida había dolido y la paradoja de la duda, también.

—Ahora vuelvo—susurraron sus labios.

 **...**

Lavaba su mano en la tarja del cuarto de limpieza. Y en ésta, se formaba un remolino rojo producto de su sangre que, al finalizar, desaparecía a través del colador.

El rojo de la advertencia salió de sus propias manos. Sangre de sus venas, sangre de su ser.

 _»Nunca._

Afirmó segura de sí, aunque el ardor de la herida le originaba dudas.

 _»Eso sería imposible. Trunks nunca ..._

Cerró la llave y tras haber secado su herida con una toalla, se fue con los demás.

 **...**

Al haber sido un éxito la cena, Marron salió a tomar aire fresco fuera de la casa. Era muy típico de ella quitarse los zapatos para que sus pies sintieran lo blando y áspero de la arena. El viento agresivo, revoloteaba su cabellos dorados y tal parecía querer arrancarle el vestido blanco que cubría su esbelto cuerpo.

Era un ángel: bello y frágil.

Vulnerable como una simple pluma.

Los orbes celestes estaban petrificados, miraban hacia el infinito horizonte. Las olas reventaban, la Luna le regalaba de su aura y, la cicatriz del dedo que ya no dolía tanto, pasó a perforarle el pecho con un gran signo interrogativo: _La duda._

 _La duda que dolía y quemaba_.

Ese comentario tan insignificativo que había dicho su madre, le echó a perder ese dulce momento.

¿Pero, por qué?

Si en cuanto Trunks abrió la puerta del departamento justo el día que había llegado a la Capital del Oeste, le brincó encima de alegría. Y él, la recibió tal cual en sus brazos. Mientras tanto, el gato Peppers maullaba restregándose en sus piernas.

* * *

 _—¡TRUNKS!—la rubia estrujaba sus mechones lilas. Eufórica, alegre.—No sabes el gusto que me da que estés aquí._

 _Sus piernas se aferraba como cinto entre la cintura de su hombre. Y él con sus manos fuertes le daba soporte en los glúteos._

 _Un beso y otro. Cortos, frenéticos._

 _—¿Y a quién más esperabas, eh?—preguntó el joven entre risas. Y la puerta se cerró en un mar de alegría._

* * *

Pese a que cenó de maravilla y la pasó bien al lado de sus seres queridos, el sabor, muy, muy en el fondo se hizo amargo para ella.

Pues ni el tema de la boda fue el cubo de azúcar para suavizar por completo sus ánimos.

 _»Pero, ¿Y qué tal si él lo hiciera?—sus inseguridades le traicionaban._

Su mente empezó a procesar pensamientos tormentosos.

 _»¿Y si su madre tenía razón?_

—Basta de estupideces, Marron Jinzo.—agitó su cabeza mientras sus manos sostenían el tronco de una de las palmeras. Éstas eran adornadas por foquitos debido a las próximas fechas decembrinas.

—¿Amor, qué haces aquí afuera?

Esa inconfundible voz interrumpió su trance.

—¿Eh?

La rubia volteó hacia atrás y vio a Trunks que había salido de la puerta principal a buscarle.

—El aire está fresco, puedes resfriarte.—se acercaba poco a poco a la mujer. Hasta que la pescó con un abrazo por la espalda.

Respiró en su nunca un par de veces. Y preguntó:

—¿Todo bien? Desde que llegamos aquí te noto un poco distraída.

—E-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.—recargó la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Suspiró sentidamente.

—Vamos, ánimo.—se mecían de un lado a otro—Prometo que te visitaré más seguido, Marron. Pero por favor ya quita esa cara, ¿Sí?

La tomó de sus hombros y la giró hacia él. Le dio un merecido abrazo. El típico apapacho que todo ser afligido necesita. Y así, la duda existencial para la rubia menguó un poquito. Sonrió y se entregó al abrazo de su amado.

Él se aferraba a su Sol.

Las olas continuaban agresivas, como si éstas, estuviesen molestas. Y en su reventar, lanzaban un reclamo a gritos.

La Luna se postraba sobre sus hombros, como juez y testigo de sus actos. Y la estrella de Polaris, hacía presencia con su pispireto brillo.

—Regresemos con los demás.

.

.

.

El frío se mantenía despiadado en la Capital del Norte. Pero aún así, la obra continuaba y los trabajadores de la nueva Sede de la Capsule Corp, tenían que cumplir con sus labores.

Las 6am indicó su celular. El sonido del _«Hadashi no megami»_ llegó a sus oídos y le hizo despertar.

Mientras tanto, el ronroneo del gatito negro salió entre sus sábanas. Pues Mai, no había tenido el corazón tan duro como para dejarlo más tiempo en el frío. Al paso de los días lo alojó en su cabaña. Y le pareció bien tener la grata compañía de un minino.

Al desbloquear la pantalla táctil del aparato, salió un recuadro con la notificación de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

Leyó.

 _«La vida que habría podido ser, está escondía en la vida que es. Solo es cuestión que la busques. Buen día, mi flor.»_

—¿Eh? —parpadeó.

Pues si sus sospechas eran ciertas, sabía muy bien de quién se trataba.

 _»Trunks.—fue lo primero que pensó._

Supuso entonces que ya había llegado del Oeste.

* * *

 _—Vamos soy tu jefe, te exijo que me des tu número de teléfono._

 _—P-Pero..._

 _Ambos caminaban sobre la laguna._

 _—NO.—respingó Mai de brazos cruzados._

 _—¿Pero, por qué?—alzó una de sus cejas el muchacho.—Es algo normal._

 _Después que le estrella abrió uno de sus ojos, dijo._

 _—Eres buen detective. Si lo quieres, ingéniatelas para obtenerlo._

 _Se dio la media vuelta y marchó._

 _»¿Qué?_

* * *

Desde su cama la mujer sonrió. Vaya que si era testarudo el Presidente Brief.

 _»¿A quién rayos le pediría el teléfono?—pensó para sí misma._

—Nada te detiene, eh.

Pues desde aquella noche de baile y magia, tuvieron más roces de palabras.

* * *

 _—¿Y no me dirás que fue lo que hiciste? Algo hiciste con tus manos, ¿No es así?.—frunció el ceño la estrella esperando que el empresario le diera una explicación._

 _Pues habían terminado de bailar y regresaron a la mesa en compañía de otra ronda de tequilas, limón y sal._

 _—Ya te lo dije. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos—le lanzó un guiño y se empinó el shot de tequila con un rostro burlón._

* * *

Su convivencia se vio con más fluidez, pues se encontraban en todas partes: en la laguna, en la oficina y en el lugar secreto del cuarto piso de la edificación.

Sin más, la estrella se fue directo al baño. Se duchó, se puso su acostumbrado uniforme con la voluptuosa gabardina, delineó de negro sus rasgados ojos y en sus labios, el color rojo nunca podía faltar.

—Pórtate bien, pequeño—le dijo al felino. Tomó su portafolio y marchó.

 **...**

Entre cabañas y nieve caminaba la mujer. El día era helado, pero bueno, eso no era novedoso para los habitantes de la Capital del Norte. En seguida pasó por el consultorio de la doctora Misao.

—Buenos días—saludó la mujer de gabardina y portafolio.

—Ten buen día, Mai.—contestó la profesiónal—Recuerda cuidarte.

Misao permanecía recargada sobre el marco de la puerta. Disfrutaba de fumar un cigarrillo y con la otra manos sostenía un vaso de corcho que contenía café.

—Sí, gracias.—asintió la Flor Artificial.

 **...**

Al fin había llegado a su oficina. Colocó el maletín sobre su escritorio; tomó asiento. Y con buen semblante, saludó.

—Buenos días, Violet.

—Hola—sonrió la Ribbon.

Como era tradición en la oficina de Polaris, ya sea en el Norte o en el Oeste, la radio estaba en sintonía con la programación y música matutina.

 _«La temperatura para el día de hoy es de -15 grados. Esperemos que todos tengan a alguien a quien abrazar»—dijo el locutor entre risas._

—Ese tipo ofrece pan a los pobres—dijo Violet quien revisaba unos planos.

—¿Y si no tenemos a alguien a quien abrazar?—la flor siguió su juego.

—¡Pues anda, Mai! Ve preparando dos tazas de café o moriremos de hipotermia.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron.

—¿Por cierto, desayunaste?—preguntó la líder.

—No—negó—Salí de la cabaña y me vine directo para la oficina. Supongo que la cocina ha de estar llena por los obreros.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Entones vayamos dentro de un rato.

En eso la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

—¡Buenos días, bellas mujeres!—saludó Goten.

—Hola—contestaron ambas estrellas.

—Como me supuse que no habían desayunado—de su espalda mostró una bolsa de papel—¡Traje donas de chocolate! ¡Tarán!—agitó la bolsita mostrándola hacia enfrente.

—¡Oye, muy bien Son Goten!—aplaudió Violet con entusiasmo desde su escritorio.

—Que amable eres, Goten.—añadió Mai.

—De nada—se sonrojó el muchacho—Ya saben que el buen Goten siempre piensa en todo. ¡Ja,Ja!—rascó su nuca.

 **...**

El olor del café impregnó la oficina. Las donas de chocolate, junto con la sustancia oscura, endulzaron los paladares de los tres trabajadores que, animados sacaban el trabajo de la mañana en compañía del locutor de la radio.

La programación de la estación amenizó a los chicos hasta las doce del medio día. Y para finalizar, era costumbre que el locutor leía una reflexión.

 _«Lo que no decimos se nos acumula en el cuerpo. Se convierte en insomnio, en nudos en la garganta, en nostalgia, en error, en duda, en insatisfacción y finalmente en tristeza. Lo que no decimos no se olvida...nos mata._

 _»Y con esta frase de la vida que, nos invita a externar cada sentimiento que se acumula en nuestra ser; nos despedimos. Recuerden que mañana nos sintonizamos a la misma hora._

—Vaya, qué linda frase.—dijo Ribbon.—Pero bueno, hay que ir a comer algo, amigos.

—¡Muy bien! Ya era hora —anexó Goten—¡Es que me estoy muriendo de hambre!—sonaron sus tripas en lo que se estiraba desde la comodidad de su asiento. Después de eso, bostezó fuertemente.

—Pues andando, vamos a comer. ¿Nos acompañas, Mai?

—Sí.—asintió la mujer—Solo que en un momento los alcanzo, chicos.

—Como quieras. Te vemos allá entonces.—tomaron camino Violet & Goten.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Mai abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Sonrió.

Pues en una bolsa de plástico había todo material para hacer manualidades. Desde resistol, listón, barras de silicón, escarcha roja, pintura, entre otros utensilios. Pues toda esa recopilación tenía un objetivo. Y era, darle vida a la flor artificial del abandonado cuarto piso. Eso haría en su momento de descanso.

A solas con la flor y sus recuerdos.

En eso, sin esperarlo, el número _«sospechoso»_ hizo acto de presencia. Y no conforme en mandar un mensaje de texto, mando la imagen de la vieja flor con el encabezado de:

 _»Ni se te ocurra hacer algo por esto._

—Pero...—se le desencajó el rostro. Después refunfuñó—¡¿Cómo se atreve en interferir en mis planes?!

En seguida, a la velocidad de la luz mando un mensaje para responderle.

 _»¡¿Dónde está mi flor!?_

Y en pocos segundos le contestaron.

 _«¿En verdad la quieres?_

 _»¡CLARO QUE SÍ! Es mía, yo me la encontré. ¿Cómo supiste que la arreglaría?_

 _«Fácil. Hace un par de días vi en tus manos una bolsa con materiales. Y bueno...**icono de carita sacando la lengua**_

—Ah, maldito.

Siguió tecleando.

 _»Basta de bromas, Trunks._

 _«No, no es ninguna broma._

Y mandó otra foto donde salía con la flor en mano y abajo, el cesto de la basura con la tapa arriba.

 _»¡Noooo! ¡¿Qué haces?!_

 _«No me provoques._

 _»¡DÁMELA! ¿Dónde la tienes?_

 _«Bueno, pues..."Investiga"... Y ya me voy porque muero de hambre._

 _»¡Oye no!¡Espera!_

—¡Asshhhh! ¿Con qué te estás vengando, eh?

Entonces releyó: _«Y ya me voy porque muero de hambre»_

Su mente se iluminó.

—L-La cocina, ¡Eso es!—apretó su puño porque supuso que había dado en el grano.

Tomó la bolsita de materiales y fue corriendo hacia allá.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Aquí tiene su comida, señorita Mai—dijo la cocinera, quien deslizó el plato sobre una barra cromada.

—G-Gracias.

Después de haber decidido comer unos nuggests con ensalada. Su mirada azabache era como el ojo del halcón. Pues volteaba para todas las mesas, con determinación y a detalle. E incluso ignoraba a sus dos colegas de trabajo que reían y hablaban sin parar.

 _»¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?— pensó para sí misma mientras mordía sus labios._

Con las uñas de las manos le daba golpecitos a la mesa; se le notaba ansiosa. Éstas eran largas, e iluminadas por el esmalte rojo carmesí de efecto matte.

El ambiente se empezó a distorsionar. Pues las voces y las risas de todos los obreros, se escucharon _«pesadas»_ , lentas. Sonidos pequeños y no tan importantes como el de las cucharas sobres los platos, el sudor, las respiraciones, el beber del agua; se agudizaban. Era algo así como las escenas de crimen que minuciosamente buscan al culpable de la fechoría hasta por detrás de las sombras.

—Oye Mai...—le llamó su jefa sin obtener éxito.

E insistió entre parpadeos.

—¿Mai?

Y una vez más en voz alta.

—¡MAI!

La estrella brincó desde su asiento y volvió en sí.

—¿E-Eh? ¿Q-Qué pasa?

—Vaya, hasta que reaccionas, mujer. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

—N-Nada—contestó entre tartamudeos.

Frunció el ceño.

Y con la misma faz, tomó el tenedor y comió a prisas como _pelón de hospicio_ , casi para atragantarse. Pues en su mente se fijó la viva imagen de la habitación del cuarto piso, y pensó, que tal vez su flor seguía ahí mismo. Y el resto de todo, se debía a una infantil broma de su adorado jefe. De aquellas que tanto le gustaba hacerle.

 _»Eso es—pensó—Una simple broma._

Se levantó de la silla, agarró su bolsa de material y justo antes de partir, Violet intervino.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Regreso en un momento. Te veo en la oficina, ¿De acuerdo?.

—Esta bien. Pero no te demores, recuerda que hoy hablaremos sobre la próxima exposición y feria de la ingeniería.

La estrella marchó.

—¿Irá hacer algún mandado?—preguntó el Son.

—No tengo ni la menor idea—contestó la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un escalón, otro.

Sobrepasó de un brinco el escalón averiado con el debido cuidado de no caer como aquella vez.

Caminó por el pasillo, empujó la puerta y entró.

—¡Sé que estás aquí!

Afirmó agitada por las prisas. Volteó para todas partes, pero, el empresario no estaba.

¿Y la Flor Artificial?

Tampoco.

Pues sus ojos, cuan bellos luceros poblados de pestañas, se abrieron de par en par tras descubrir que, en efecto, la Flor Artificial no estaba sobre la mesa vieja, sino ahora, había otra flor: una de verdad.

 _Con aroma a vida._

 _Con fragancia natural._

 _Con buenos cimientos que se enraizaban en la tierra fértil de una maceta._

 _No roja, no rosa, sino color durazno cada uno de sus pétalos. Como un hermoso melocotón._

—¿Qué es esto?—le preguntó a la nada mientras daba pasos lentos para acercarse a la flor.

La bolsa que cargaba en sus manos fue directo a caer al suelo. Pues irresistible no querer tocar la flor; libre de vivir las contrariedades del mundo, del diario y todas sus consecuencias.

Porque a diferencia de la primera flor que le obsequiaron en su juventud, aquella que le llenó el oído de promesas con caricias falsas. Ésta, no tenía consigo la cúpula de cristal. Pues como había dicho el Huracán Rojo: _«Que la cúpula sean mis manos sobre ti»._

Y por desgracia lo fueron.

Pero con los años, con el tiempo, el significado de las palabras se transforman. Y se descubre que abajo de lo lindo, había otras intenciones ocultas que escarmentar. Sin embargo, la inexperiencia que va de la mano con la juventud, el creer y la nobleza; nubla a la vista. El golpe bajo de la desilusión definitivamente duele. Y duele mucho.

Un sobre de papel se mantenía en el tallo de la flor durazno. Sus manos lo abrieron y leyó:

 _»No seas nunca más una Flor Artificial. Un objeto que solo ve pasar los años como el propio viento cuando arrastra las hojas secas. Sonríe, vive. Sé cómo está linda flor, cuídala, dale vida. Pues mis manos son y serán, esa maceta que te darán el soporte que necesitas._

Cubrió su boca.

Una lágrima de cristal se deslizó por su mejilla y su pecho ardió inevitablemente.

—Este tonto...—mordió sus labios.

Le sensibilidad le llegó.

La frase que le había calado: _Que mis manos sean el soporte que necesitas._

 _El impulso._

 _La herramienta._

 _El trampolín para poder brincar alto, muy alto y ver otros horizontes._

No como la cúpula que le condenó la vida, que le enjauló y le quitó la sonrisa de sus labios.

El teléfono celular sonó. E hizo acto de presencia en el momento justo. Mai con desespero buscó el artefacto en las bolsillos de su gabardina. Cuando lo encontró, desbloqueó la pantalla táctil y contestó.

—¿H-Hola...?

—Hola—respondió aquella inconfundible voz.

—Trunks...

—El mismo. ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí—limpió su rostro.—No debiste, ¿Por qué... haces todas estas cosas por mi?

—En pocas palabras me hace muy bien ayudarte. Así somos los Briefs, nos encanta ayudar.

—G-Gracias por este detalle.

—No me lo agradezcas.

Mai tomó asiento en el piso.

—¿Sigues en el Oeste?

—No. Estoy aquí en mi oficina.

—¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Cómo está tu familia y la señorita Jinzo?

—Todo en orden. Gracias por preguntar.

Después de un silencio incómodo y sin saber que más decir, salió una invitación.

—¿Aceptas un café en mi oficina?

La mujer se sonrojó.

Pero pensó un poco su respuesta.

Pues analizó que faltaba un rato para integrarse al trabajo. Aceptó.

—Sí.

—Bien. Entonces te espero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Azúcar?

—Dos cubos.

—Correcto. ¿Y crema?

La mujer asintió.

—Un café, con dos cubos de azúcar y crema para la dama—hizo entrega de la taza deslizándola hacia al otro extremo del escritorio.

—Gracias...—asintió otra vez Mai al recibirla.

Con los cafés servidos, el presidente regresó a su asiento.

—No hay de qué. ¿Y dime qué hacías?

—Te busqué por todas partes—respondió saliéndose del tema.—¿Por qué cambiaste de flores?.

—Creo que nadie merece algo deteriorado. Ahora cuidarás de la flor que te obsequie. No dejes que se marchite, eh.—le lanzó un guiño.

Mai se sonrojó.

Y Trunks rió al causarle gracia su expresión.

—Por cierto, escuché que este año la feria del ingeniero será aquí en la Capital del Norte. Qué suerte, ¿No crees?

La mujer esbozó con desgano.

—Por un momento lo había olvidado. Violet quería hablar respecto al evento.

—¿Haz ido antes?

—Sí—respondió—Por lo general hacen una gran exhibición de maquetas a escala de diversos proyectos. Como edificios, casas, esculturas—le dio un sorbo al café—Violet y yo asistimos todos los años. Afortunadamente, Polaris siempre ha estado relacionado con grandes proyectos. Esto más bien, es como una cena baile. Ahí se reúnen muchos ingenieros y contratistas. Y a las edificaciones mejores logradas se les otorga un premio.

—Ya veo.

—La señorita Ribbon me comentó que le gustaría que se exhibiera la maqueta a escala de la nueva Sede.

—Ah, entiendo. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con ello?

—No, para nada.

—Pero eso implicaría que asistieras, Trunks. Y si tenias planes de viajar al Oeste este fin de semana, se estropeara.

—Lo sé, lo sé.—suspiró.

* * *

 _—Marron, mi amor, prometo visitarte más seguido._

 _La rubia sonrió y pese a todo le abrazó._

 _—¿Es una promesa? —preguntó al mirarle a los ojos._

 _—Es una promesa.—su palabra se selló cuando ambos se besaron afuera de Kame-House._

* * *

—Te entiendo. Yo también quería ir al Oeste a darle un visto a mi departamento. Me da pendiente dejarlo solo tanto tiempo.

—Bueno—suspiró —Por mí no hay mucho problema que digamos. Por el contrario, fuera interesante conocer personas que a futuro puedan adquirir materiales hechos en la Corporación. Tal vez sea una buena oportunidad.

De momento, se escuchó que tocaron la puerta.

—¿Se puede...?

Eran Violet y Goten.

—Adelante, llegaron justo a tiempo—contestó Trunks—Tomen asiento.

—Mai, ¿Por qué ya no regresaste? Te estuvimos esperando en la oficina.—preguntó la jefa de Polaris.

—E-Es que me ocupé—se sonrojó.

 _»¡Aaashhh, siempre tan imprudente, Violet!—pensó la flor._

—Bien, Presidente Brief. Creo que estaban comentando del tema. ¿No es así?

—Es correcto.

—Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente.

—¿Un inconveniente?—preguntó el azul.

—Ese día del baile debo de viajar al Oeste. Tengo que entregar unos planos y hacer una exposición que tengo pendiente con un pequeño proyecto de un restaurante. Además, por la noche asistiré a una reunión con mis ex compañeros de universidad.

—Y ese día es el cumpleaños de mi abuelo Ox Satán. Mi madre me mataría si no asisto.—añadió Goten.

Todo mundo tenia quehaceres extras.

—Pero bueno, que esto no sea pretexto para ser irresponsables. Aplicaremos la sabiduría de la democracia.

 _¡Y al que le tocó, le tocó!_

Tomó una hoja de papel del escritorio del presidente y trozo varias partes. En ellos, escribió _«Si asistirás» y «No asistirás»._ En seguida los depositó dentro de un vaso de corcho, como si de una tómbola se tratara.

—Bien. Que la suerte los acompañe queridos colegas.

—Excelente idea, Señorita Violet.

Cada adulto tomó un papel y a la cuenta de tres lo abrieron al mismo tiempo.

 _»Uno, dos, tres._

Dos rostros sonrieron y los otros dos solo se observaron en silencio.

—Chicos...Yo...Yo solo puedo decir que ...—se formaba una sonrisita en los labios de Goten—...¡Qué soy libre! ¡Ja,ja,ja!

Y Violet festejó junto con él entre aplausos.

—¡Siiii!¡Ehhh!

Mai solo agachó la mirada. Apretaba el pedacito de papel con las manos. Pues viajar con ÉL le ponía nerviosa. Y más tratándose de un evento como ese. Suspiró, pues qué hacerle, debía de cumplir.

Fuera de los detalles que Trunks había tenido con ella; trabajo era trabajo.

Punto.

No había más que pensar.

—Vamos, vamos, arriba esos ánimos—les consoló Ribbon.—Faltan un par de días para el evento. Podremos ayudarles con la maqueta y el resto del material, ¿Verdad, Son Goten?

—¡CLARO!—apretó su puño con entusiasmo.

Trunks esbozó.

—Ni hablar, hagámoslo.

.

.

.

Los días transcurrieron y todos trabajaron en la elaboración de la maqueta. Aun así, también seguían con sus deberes del diario.

Cada quien en lo suyo:

Mai cuidaba de la flor. Además, realizaba otros planos de electricidad correspondientes a la SEDE. En ratos libres apoyó con la elaboración unos trípticos para el evento.

Trunks trabajaba con algunos contratos; habló ocasionalmente con Marron.

Violet seguía con sus planos de arquitectura a la par de Goten. Pues ambos estaban realizando la maqueta que necesitarían en la exhibición.

En apariencia todo normal; con su respectivo orden.

Como debía de ser.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El ir a la laguna se hizo más frecuente para él. Hacer ejercicio le ayudaba bastante a soltar el estrés de tanto trabajo.

Se detuvo de golpe. Agachó medio cuerpo sosteniéndose de las rodillas; respiraba hondo para controlar su respiración.

 _»Inhalar._

 _»Exhalar._

Al voltear para apreciar su entorno, observó que había impuesto una moda entre sus empleados. Pues algunos, tal y como él lo hacía, optaron por ejercitarse antes de integrarse a sus labores.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

Pues el mundo a veces sufría _«el síndrome del borrego»_ ; lo que hace uno, lo repite el otro. ¿Pues cuantos tiempo había pasado y la laguna era un derroche de soledad?

Siempre dicen que se debe ser emprendedor. Tal vez esa es la clave para muchos éxitos.

 _Arriesgarlo todo._

Aunque a veces traiga consigo consecuencias fatales.

Al seguir mirando, divisó a lo lejos a la persona que justo añoraba ver.

—Ahí estás—susurró. Trotó hasta llegar con la Flor.

Pues como era de esperarse, para ellos, su convivencia florecía como la flor de colores durazno.

Desde mensajes absurdos al celular:

* * *

 _»¿Y cómo amaneció mi flor?—esa pregunta abordaba doble sentido. Él lo sabía perfectamente._

 _«Está bien, le acabo de echar agua._

 _»Me preocupaba, digo, no se te vaya a morir._

 _«¿Si que te encanta fastidiar, eh?._

 _»Tranquilízate, yo solo preguntaba._

 _«No tienes remedio._

* * *

O desde aprender algunos de sus gustos.

 _»Aquí está un café con dos cubos de azúcar y mucha crema para la dama. Tal y como te gusta._

 _«G-Gracias._

* * *

—¡Te alcance!—había llegado con la flor quien vestía ropa deportiva igual que él.

—¿Eh? ¿Trunks?— se detuvo en seco y volteó a un lado.

—¿Te ejercitas también?—preguntó el joven.

—¿Tiene algo de malo?

Comenzaron a caminar a ritmo rápido.

—Para nada, mira—indicó con la mirada—Se puso de moda el hacer ejercicio—rió.

—Entonces hiciste algo bueno para todos—ella sonrió.

—Hoy será lo del evento, ¿Qué te pondrás?

—Bueno...digamos que no soy muy afecta a los vestidos y joyería. Pero, Violet me prestó uno, aunque no me convence mucho el color—suspiró con desgano.

* * *

 _—Este vestido es hermoso, Mai. Lo compré en una tienda de la Capital, no lo menosprecies, costó caro._

 _—¿Pero no se te hace muy exuberante?_

 _—Que sea escotado del pecho y rojo, no lo hace feo. Además, creo que va muy bien con tu piel. Te verás hermosa. Va con este ajuar, mira..—le mostró un collar y aretes hecho de perlas negras._

 _—E-Es hermoso._

 _—Lo ves. Toma—le entregó las cosas—Suerte mañana en la noche, les irá bien.—le dio ánimos._

* * *

—Eso lo comprobaré en una horas—aseguró Trunks.

Mai se sonrojó.

—El evento es rápido. Hay estantes, se entregan trípticos, tarjetas, conoces proveedores y es todo.

—¿Y por qué tanta etiqueta?

—Es un día importante para los que nos dedicamos a la ingeniería.

—Entiendo.

El empresario se detuvo.

—Bueno, entonces pasaré por ti en la noche. ¿A las 7pm está bien?—le dirigió la mirada.

—S-Sí.

—Me parece perfecto. Así viajamos menos apresurados.

—No vemos.

—Si, adiós—hizo Mai una pequeña reverencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las 7pm de la noche llegó en un santiamén. Y ella, frente a su verdugo de cristal se daba los últimos retoques en su arreglo personal. El vestido era color rojo escarlata con ciertos brillos que parecían escarchas. Era de talle largo, es decir, de la parte del pecho, cintura y cadera, quedaba entallado dándole más presencia a las curvas de su cuerpo. Mientras el resto de la hechura era suelto. Su cabello fue recogido por un «molote/chongo» al lado izquierdo, de esos flojos, un tanto despeinado. El fleco en tanto, lo acomodó sesgado. Aretes de perlas negras y un collar del mismo material, adornaba la blancura de su cuello. Labios rojos, delineado más pronunciado, perfume y estaba lista.

En cima se colocó un abrigo de gamuza café para cubrirse del frío. Ahora, solo quedaba esperar al empresario.

Por alguna extraña razón sentía nervios, como un hueco en el estómago. Frotaba sus manos como signo de ansiedad.

En eso, el claxon de un vehículo sonó a la mereced de su puerta.

Supuso que era Trunks pero para corroborar se asomó por la ventana.

Y sí. En efecto era él.

Solo que ahora en vez de traer consigo la camioneta blanca, un convertible plateado estaba justo afuera de su cabaña.

Apagó las luces, acarició la cabeza de su amigo felino y salió.

Aseguró la puerta con sus respectivos códigos. Y finalmente, subió al convertible.

—Buenas noches—saludó y azotó la puerta del coche para cerrarla.

Lo primero que detectó la flor tras ponerse el cinturón de seguridad; fue un exquisito aroma a fragancia masculina.

—Buenas noches—respondió el empresario—¿Lista?

—S-Sí.—asintió.

El azul aceleró.

—Por lo visto llegaremos más rápido. Hoy no nevó y las carreteras estarán más limpias.

—Pero aun así hace frío.—agregó la estrella.

—Bueno—esbozó una sonrisa—Eso es de siempre.

Disimuladamente ella le observó.

Sus mechones lilas estaban húmedos. Se había peinado un tanto hacia atrás; se apreciaban con más claridad su rostro y sus bellos ojos. Una camisa blanca le vestía con los primeros dos botones desabrochados. La corbata en tanto, se mantenía con el nudillo flojo. El saco reposaba sobre el respaldo del asiento y en sus piernas iba la gabardina negra que le ayudaría a cubrírse del frío al salir al exterior.

Mai supuso que antes de llegar al lugar se arreglaría correctamente.

— Mai...

—S-Sí...

La mujer dio un ligero brinco, pues pensó que había sido descubierta por observarle a detalle.

—No puedo ver tu vestido pero...luces linda—asintió mientras manejaba.

—Ah...Bueno yo...—se sonrojó. Por nervios tomó uno de sus mechones que sobresalían del peinado y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja. Inevitablemente también desvío la mirada. Aún así, mostró modales—Gracias.

La estrella estaba tan nerviosa que, hizo lo posible por cambiar de tema.

—¿Y la camioneta?

—Pensé que tenía más presencia el auto. Por eso decidí mejor viajar en él.

—Entiendo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras en la radio se escuchaba la balada ochentera de _«CARELESS WHISPER»._

 _»I'm never gonna dance again,_

 _Guilty feet have got no rhythm._

 _Though it's easy to pretend,_

 _I know you're not a fool._

Y sin más, el auto siguió con su trayecto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Orientándose por medio del GPS llegaron al lugar correcto. Era el centro de convenciones de la Capital del Norte, un salón muy conocido entre sus ciudadanos. El lugar simplemente tenía una apariencia magistral, pues era de color beige las paredes y contaba con grandes ventanales de cristal.

Para llegar a la entrada se tenían que subir unas escaleras pronunciadas que, en el medio, se vestían de rojo para engalanar los pasos de sus invitados.

Había gente de todo tipo. Desde prensa de radio y televisión, empresarios, grande agencias de construcción, etc.

—¿Entramos?— sugirió Trunks tras haberse acomodado la corbata, saco y gabardina.

—Sí, adelante.

El joven empresario por cortesía abrió la puerta de cristal de la entrada que los condujo a la primera estancia de una recepción.

Un hombre trajeado les recibió e hizo su trabajo.

—Señorita, ¿Me permite su abrigo, por favor?

—S-Sí, sí, claro.—el sujeto le ayudó a quitárselo.—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Su turno caballero.

—Ah, sí.— Trunks sin haber volteado a ver a Mai entregó su saco.—Aquí tiene.

—Adelante, pueden pasar.

—Muchas gracias. Andando, Mai.—pero cuando volteó, la mujer no estaba—¿Mai...?

—Creo que fue al tocador, Señor. Es sobre este pasillo.

—Gracias por su amabilidad.

Trunks en tanto se filtró al lugar. Había una gran multitud de personas, todos de buen vestir, con fina etiqueta. A los alrededores había estantes con trípticos de todas las empresas dedicadas a ofrecer sus servicios a la construcción. Y dentro de cristales, estaban exhibiéndose enormes y espectaculares maquetas. A un costado de estos, en un pequeño impreso, se especificaba quien había sido el responsable del trabajo (casa constructora y el ingeniero en obra).

—Espectacular...—susurró Trunks.

En tanto, meseros desfilaban de un lugar a otro con charola en mano llenas de copas de Champagne.

—¿Gusta una copa, Señor?—le ofreció uno de ellos.

—Sí, gracias.

Y con copa en mano siguió caminando el empresario. Hasta que llegó a su maqueta: el resultado futuro de la Corporación Cápsula Sede del Norte.

—Vaya...—se sorprendió.

Pues era tan distinto verlo en planos que hecho en una maqueta. Así se hizo de una mejor visualización de la obra. Tenía que reconocer el arduo trabajo que hicieron Violet & Goten; había quedado de primera.

A un costado estaban los trípticos de Polaris, también había de la Cápsula Corp. Esos los había hecho Mai.

Todo quedó realmente bien.

Dedujo entonces que esta noche sería muy buena para iniciar excelentes relaciones públicas.—bebió un trago de Champagne.

Por último leyó la franja que decía:

 _Dueño de la obra: Empresario Trunks Brief._

 _Afilacion y/o empresa responsable del proyecto: Polaris S.A de C.V._

 _Proyecto a realizar: Capsule Corp Sede del Norte._

Sonrió satisfecho.

Y como era de esperarse alguien lo nombró.

—Trunks Brief—estrecharon su mano.

 **.**

 **.**

Frente a un enorme verdugo se miraba la Flor Artificial. Suspiró. No negaría que le daba un poco de pena salir con ese vestido. Y no por feo, o por el color, sino más bien porque tenía años sin lucir así.

Pero se dio ánimos a sí misma y salió.

Regresó a la recepción y preguntó por Trunks.

—Disculpe, ¿Ha visto al empresario Brief?

—Oh, sí señorita. Me parece que entró al salón.

—Gracias.

Al entrar al salón se sorprendió, pues nunca pensó que estuviera llenísimo. Se topó justo con una hermosa fuente de interior, con luces de colores neón; realmente todo lucía muy bello. Tan bello que faltaban ojos para apreciar todos los trabajos. Y claro, además de los hermosos vestidos de las damas.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó al estante donde estaba la maqueta de la Sede, tomó unos trípticos. Pues era buena idea repartirlos entre los invitados para hacer convenios con futuros clientes.

—Aquí tiene—hacía entrega— Somos Polaris, estamos a sus servicios.

 _»Gracias—decían las personas al recibir el tríptico._

 **.**

 **.**

—Bueno, un placer saludarle Presidente Brief.

—No al contrario. El placer es todo mío, Señor McCognely.

—Me alegra que sigas los mismos pasos que tu abuelo. ¡Vas bien, muchacho! Vas bien.—reafirmó y palmeó su hombro.—Nos vemos, cualquier cosa andaremos por aquí.

—Hasta luego. Disfrute de la noche.

En eso pasó otro mesero y de la charola se robó otra copa de Champagne.

Le dio un trago a la bebida espumosa y siguió caminando. Pensó en bucar a Mai.

 _»¿Ya habrá salido del baño?.—se preguntó a sí mismo._

Después de unos minutos visualizó el estante de la maqueta y vio a una hermosa mujer de vestido rojo que repartía muy amablemente unos trípticos.

Como buen hombre, su vista se prensó en la mujer, llenándose la pupila con ella.

Pero cuando ésta se colocó de perfil; la reconoció.

—M-Mai—dijo asombrado, boquiabierto.

Sí, era ella.

Alta, albina, como la propia reina de las nieves. El negro de su cabello y el rojo del vestido le hacían verse preciosa.

Después de reaccionar, agitó con discreción su cabeza y fue para allá.

Llegó.

Y justo atrás de ella, susurró en su oreja:

—Me da un tríptico, por favor.

—¿Eh?—la mujer se sonrojó y volteó.—Eres tú, Trunks—dijo con fastidio.

—Hola.—éste esbozó una sonrisa.

—No juegues así conmigo. Por cierto—dejó de fruncir las cejas—Haz estado muy solicitado, eh.

—Solo un poco.

—Parece buena noche, ¿No lo crees?

—Lo es. Realmente lo es.

En eso el muchacho suspiró y tomó valor.

—Te ves hermosa—dijo sin tapujos.

—G-Gracias—la estrella se puso colorada, como tomate.

—Solo digo la verdad.

 **...**

La noche siguió. La cena fue servida, se hizo la entrega de premios y la música en vivo inició.

El empresario y la estrella estaban sentados juntos, y el mesero, mientras tanto, retiraba los platos.

 _»Con permiso—decía el sujeto._

Al ver que varios de los invitados se fueron a la pista de baile, Trunks sugirió:

—¿Quieres bailar?

—¿Eh..? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro. ¿Por qué habría de bromear?

—Bueno...yo...—y finalmente aceptó—Esta bien.

—Adelante vamos—tomó de su mano y la llevó a la pista.

Con confianza rodeó su cintura y acercó a la mujer a su cuerpo, balanceándose. La estrella por mera inercia se guió en dejar sus manos sobre sus hombros. Sus rostros estaban juntos. Ella sentía su respiración y la fragancia de su pecho.

—Qué lastima...

–¿Eh...?—Mai levantó la mirada.—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es una lástima que tengamos que usar nuestros uniformes siempre, de no ser así, te viera más seguido con vestido.

Nuevamente se sonrojó la mujer.

—No digas esas cosas, Trunks. Aunque bueno, tú siempre luces bien.

—¿Eso crees?

—Aja.

Seguían bailando lento al ritmo de la música.

—Por cierto, Mai.

—Dime.

—Creo que estoy pendiente con algo que contar, veamos...

—¿Justo ahora? ¿Bailando? Podemos dejarlo en otro momento.

—Aquí está bien. Así recompenso el ultimo relató que me contaste, fue interesante, por cierto. Mmmmm...—torció sus labios pensaba en que contar.—Ya sé, te preguntaré lo que una vez leí en un libro.

—Te escucho.

—Bien—comenzó—¿Cómo se da el primer beso entre dos personas?

La estrella se fue a la respuesta más obvia.

—Con los labios.

—No.

Negó el muchacho.

—¿No?—se sorprendió la azabache—¿Entonces como?

—Un escritor Alemán afirmó que entre dos personas el primer beso es a través de los ojos. ¿Tú lo crees así?

A la mujer se le pintaron rubores rojos en las mejillas.

—Bueno, de la vista nacen muchas cosas.

—Así es. Pues es lógico que antes de besar se le mira a la persona a los ojos. Y ahí, es cuando se transmiten los verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Sabes? nunca lo había examinado de esa manera.

Sin embargo, por causa del balanceo, la estrella de Polaris pisó sin querer lo largo de su vestido y le hizo tropezar. Pero las manos del empresario la sostuvieron.

—Trunks, discúlpame... yo...—ella le miró a los ojos.

Y el joven contestó a media voz, mirándole de igual forma.

—No te preocupes, ¿Estás bien?.

Ese momento fue como un holograma para ambos. Los zafiros se reflejaban en los luceros y los luceros en los zafiros, como si estuviesen frente a un gran espejo.

 _Estaban sin habla._

 _Perplejos._

 _Besándose con los ojos._

 _Como un hechizo de media noche_.

Pero poco duró el encanto cuando llegó alguien de imprevisto y palmeó el hombro del empresario.

—Disculpe, Señor Brief, ¿Podríamos charlar?

Se trataba del dueño de una gran máquila de arneses.

—Ah, sí, sí, claro.—carraspeó el azul. Y se dirigió a él inmediatamente pero sin soltar la cintura de la mujer.

—¿Perdón, los interrumpí?—preguntó el hombre apenado.

—No, para nada—interfirió Mai—Adelante, yo iré a buscar algo de beber.

—Gracias Señorita.

—No hay de qué. Vuelvo enseguida.—Mai se dio la vuelta zafándose de los brazos de Trunks; se marchó.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Señor Hiroshi?

—Bueno Brief, me interesa realizar un convenio contigo cuando esté lista la Sede del Norte, y entonces ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La estrella observó a Trunks desde la distancia platicar con el otro empresario; tal parecía que estaban quedando en buenos términos. Le dio gusto. Mientras tanto, se recargó en la mesa donde había una gran variedad de aperitivos y filas de copas de Champagne.

Sin más que observar, les dio la espalda. Comió un par de galletas con betún de hongos encima.

 _»Qué delicia—pensó mientras masticaba el bocadillo._

Finalmente, tomó una copa de la bebida efervescente.

Alzó la copa al nivel de su rostro. En ella, se reflejaba Trunks; sonrió al verle. La noche era favorable para el chico, no había dudas.

Pero la imagen se fue distorsionando por otra persona que, a sus espaldas, se iba acercando a ella cada vez más.

Sus ojos negros empezaron a dilatarse, curiosos por la incertidumbre de saber, quién era el sujeto que se aproximaba a la mesa de los bocadillos. Supuso entonces, que era alguien más que quería disfrutar de una copa.

Sin darle más importancia, la estrella siguió con lo suyo. Le dio un par de sorbos a la copa mientras disfrutaba del sonido de la música en vivo.

 _»El primer beso de las personas se da través de sus ojos.—brincó esa frase a su mente._

—Entonces, lo que pasó en la pisa fue ...¿Un beso?—se llenaron de rubores sus pómulos de solo pensarlo. Pues los ojos azules de Trunks eran hermosos y no eran dignos de ignorarles.

 _Hipnotizaban._

 _Seducían._

 _Besaban._

Pero, sin imaginárselo, alguien le nombró interrumpiendo sus dulces pensamientos.

Una voz, muy familiar de antaño aclamó a sus espaldas en susurros.

 _—Mai..._

Y por la impresión que provocó en ella, la copa de Champagne cayó al piso haciéndose añicos.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

¡Hola! Feliz día de reyes, queridos lectores.

Pues aquí me tienen como lo prometí n.n Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho el capítulo, así como yo disfruté al escribirlo. Fue difícil su realización, un poco extenso, pero bueno, creo que eso no les molesta, al contrario jaja es genial leer y leer.

Pues en resumen: _«Esto se va a descontrolar»_ Pasaron cosas interesantes: Las dudas de Marron (la madres nunca se equivocan) La relación más fluida del Trumai y esa onda de besarse con los ojos...¿Quién será ese hombre misterioso que llegó a las espaldas de Mai? ¿qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Mi homenaje a George Michael n.n ¿lo notaron?

Sin más, me paso a los Saluditos:

 **-Rukia-00:** Hola n.n mucho gusto. Me alegra tanto que andes por aquí. Gracias por escribirme, fuiste mi empujoncito para terminar el capítulo. Gracias.

 **-Konnishiha Mundo:** ¡Qué tal! Linda, no sabes el honor que me da que digas que leíste Con Aroma de café y Hacia el mismo rumbo. En especial el segundo, lo adoro, fue súper difícil hacerlo, fue cosa de mucha investigación e ingenio. Gracias por pasarte a leer. Y si quieres comentar en otros de mis Fics, adelante. Todo leo, cariño. Mil gracias por leer y por tu rw.

 **-Jimena:** Te extrañaba, que bueno que estés al corriente y me da gusto que te hayan gustado los dos capis anteriores. Gracias por escribirme. Y gracias por leer.

 **-EnterradoR:** No sabes la alegría que me dio leer tu Rw. Sé que a veces hay poco tiempo, pero agradezco mucho el esfuerzo que haces por continuar los capítulos. Gracias, Mau n.n

 **-Mayfix:** Oh, Linda. Eso de "mi flor" hasta a mí me emocionó jaja concuerdo contigo que fue súper romántico y coqueto. Gracias por leer, gracias por tu rw.

 **-Cereza del Pastel:** Hola gemela, esta vez fui mala contigo y no te quise pasar previamente el borrador como la vip que eres con mis Fics XD para que te emocionaras. Ojalá así haya sido. Gracias por soportar mis bobadas.

 **-Odette Vilandra:** Ya casi "¡TE DOY!" Jajaja. Baby, gracias por leer y por esos motivantes "conti-plis" que me matan xDDDD besos.

 **-Hiimeko03:** Ay, Hiimeko, adoro tus rws, no me importa si me dejas una biblia, yo lo leo. También amé lo de "mi Flor" ese Trunks coquetillo jaja. Ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo también. Besos grandes. Gracias por leer, gracias por escribirme.

 **-Melmelada:** Hola Mel, que gusto me da saludarte, te agradezco tu fidelidad, querida. Y tu constancia de siempre dejarme tu huellita, lo valoro muchísimo. Gracias Mel, por cierto no hay fijon con el nombre n.n sé lo que se siente escribir con la emoción en las manos. Besos.

 **-MariaEnriqueta:** Hola bella, gracias por leer, linda. Por todas las cosas que me dices por aquí o Facebook, gracias de corazón, gracias por leer y por motivarme a seguir con tus rws.

 **Bri 17:** Hola hermosa, te agredezco mucho por leer mi historia y por tus maravillosos rws.

 **-Lectores Silenciosos:** Hola, jajaja (sí, también los saludo porque sé que están ahí) Mucha gracias por visitarme, por los views. Gracias por leer, ojalá que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo desde su inicio hasta su update. GRACIAS.

Mis mejores deseos para todos.

Un abrazo enorme.

 _ **Con cariño:**_

 _ **Kuraudea R.**_

* * *

 **Respetemos los derechos del autor**

 **06/Enero/2017**

¡Di ** NO **al plagio de Fics!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Flor Artificial**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo IX**_

 _ **Depuración de lo añejo.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _«En cualquier momento que comience, es el momento correcto. Todo comienza en el momento indicado, ni antes, ni después._ Cuando estamos preparados para que algo nuevo empiece en nuestras vidas, es allí cuando comenzará.»

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Díganos, ¿Cuál fue su mayor inspiración, Ingeniero?—preguntó una periodista de espectáculos quien sostenía una grabadora de mano con micrófono._

 _La cámara y los flashazos capturaban la escena, justo en el momento cuando al Huracán Rojo le fue entregado el reconocimiento de la noche. Y todo, debido a su trabajo como jefe en obra del famoso hotel turco RIU. (Ubicado en las afueras del la Capital del Este)._

 _—¿Mi mayor inspiración?—reafirmó la pregunta el Ex Coronel._

 _—Así es, Ingeniero._

 _—Es sencillo. Todo impulso emocional—suspiró fuerte y continuó—Se lo debo a ella.—señaló a la mujer de cabello negros, quien lucía radiante a sus 33 años de edad._

 _—¿Su esposa, cierto?_

 _—Así es: Mi flor._

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Inevitablemente su voz fue un hervor en su pecho. Quemaba y ardía de manera explosiva; faltaba el aire. Pues justo en ese momento se vio perforada por el reclamo de lo añejo; respiró una sustancia tóxica que le contaminó y no oxígeno. Era un veneno mortal, muy conocido para muchos. Aquel que sentencia por años, por siglos. Latente siempre en las entrañas como si se tratara de una fiebre. El amigo agrio del Pasado siempre presente, haciendo acto de presencia cuando menos se le necesitaba. El protagonista de muchas recaídas, el encargado de hundir a sus víctimas en el hoyo más profundo, aunque éstos dieran «patadas de ahogado» en resistencia.

Esa noche sin esperarselo, sin sospecharlo siquiera; brotó lo añejo con sabor a Champagne. Festejó con confetis de cristal de la copa que se había hecho añicos contra el suelo. A la herida del pasado le importó muy poco que la estuviese pasando de maravilla y que sus orbes azabaches besaran a los azules con la mayor devoción.

Quién lo diría.

Estaba a sus espaldas.

Después de dos años sin verse, su oído reaccionó a su acento de forma natural.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

Casi una década juntos. Claro, con sus malditos altibajos y desilusiones dolorosas. Todas éstas representadas en carne viva por cada lagrimas que derramó por él; quedó en total sequía. Sin alma, con la convicción arrastrándose en pasos oxidados, pesados. La depresión formó parte de la faz de su rostro por buen tiempo y ni el mejor maquillaje lo hacia disimular.

Pero pese a eso siguió viviendo.

O quizás en mejores términos vivió a medias.

Pues cuestiones tan absurdas como el buscar el porqué de la problemática principal; abrumaban su mente noche y día. Todas las interrogantes eran como una ola de mar: grande y espumosa. Así como la misma efervescencia que mostraba la copa de Champagne en sus manos.

La cúpula de cristal estaba a sus espaldas. Y la voz del pasado le llamaba en susurros.

 _—Mai..._

El vestido rojo escarlata se salpicó de la sustancia embriagante al igual que sus zapatillas.

El ruido de la copa captó la atención de algunos de los presentes. Entre ellos, el Presidente Brief que mientras hacía trato con industrias Hiroshi, volteó de reojo. Pues ciertamente algo había llamado su atención.

El resto de las personas pensaron que solo se trataba de un simple accidente.

De esos que suelen pasarle a cualquiera.

Pero no.

La verdad se retomaba a algo más serio que una simple copa de Champagne en el piso.

—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó el hombre de cabellos rojos. El que una vez fue su amor de antaño.—Me da gusto verte.

 _»Silver...—susurraron sus labios carmesí._

Era obvio que de su boca no saldría ni un _«Hola»_ o un _«¿Cómo estás?»_ sino se fue directo a una postura poco amigable. A la defensiva preguntó:

—¿Qué haces aquí?—continuaba dándole la espalda.

—Yo...solo quería saludarte.—contestó el hombre.

—¡No debes!—exclamó al fruncir sus cejas—Tú no debes de acercarte a mi. Nunca.

—No te lo tomes así, Mai—esbozó el rojo con cierta molestia al agitar su cabeza—Es que no es posible que sigas molesta conmigo. Ya pasaron más de daños años y...

—¿Y...?—le interrumpió la mujer—Como si eso fuera lo que importara.—brotó una lágrima en su mejilla por la rabia—¡Se ve que no comprendes nada!. Sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, la herida que provocaste siempre existirá—se miraba agitada—Es mejor que te retires.

Y sí. Definitivamente era lo mejor.

Suficiente era la vergüenza que estaba pasando, pues había personas en el evento que los conocieron a ambos como la pareja «sólida» que eran. Ahora seguramente él venía acompañado de su compañera actual. Aquella persona que interfirió en su matrimonio, en su vida. Y claro, si es que seguía con ella.

Sin importar la situación era mejor estar en sus últimos roles.

El rojo sin careta.

Y Mai de esposa a dejada.

Paradojas de la vida que siempre se encargarán de colocarnos en situaciones difíciles. Dolorosos retos que hay que superar. Y sin importar seguir avanzado.

Las desilusiones duelen.

—Por favor, vete—dijo nuevamente la de vestido rojo.

—No.

Mai volteó.

Él no había cambiado del todo. Alto, fornido, de traje negro. Con la mirada fruncida y sus orbes marrones. El huracán de sus caballos rojos siempre rebelde. Su semblante más cansado, pues estaba cerca de sus 45 años.

—¡¿Por qué no?!—le echó en cara.

—Yo...

—Creo que no hay más que decir.—agitó la cabeza con ligereza y se dio la media vuelta.

—¡E-Espera! Mai!—le detuvo—Aunque suene absurdo y no lo creas ...aún...aún siento algo por ti.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Hay que hablar, por favor—suplicó el hombre.

—Tu...Tu estás loco, Silver ...—esbozó la mujer ofendida.

—Sin tan solo me escucharas un momento. Estoy seguro que me comprenderías.

Mai comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos rumbo a dirección de la recepción. Caminaba desorbitada, con los pensamientos nulos. Pues lágrimas de coraje hacían camino en la blancura de sus mejillas. Y éstas barrían el color de su rubor.

Parecía un chiste de mal humor. _«Yo aún te amo»_ Entonces, ¿Por qué la engañó?

—Patrañas...—susurró la mujer molesta.

El Coronel no obstante la seguía. Estaba encaprichado con el afán de hablar. Pues vio la oportunidad perfecta de darle solución al problema de lo añejo.

—Espera por favor, Mai.

Siempre habrá personas que exigirán ciertos derechos sobre otra.

Aunque unos exigen demasiado tarde.

 _Por celos._

 _Por Caprichos._

 _Por soberbia._

Nunca se sabe realmente cuál es el motivo que los impulsa. Pero lo hacen.

Como si _«ÉL»_ solamente tuviese el privilegio de pasarla bien y equivocarse cuantas veces fuera necesario. Y así, disponer de la flor a su antojo y merced para enfrascarla en sus manos a la hora que quisiera.

El egoísmo del ser humano es tan grande que, siempre existirán individuos molestos al apreciar la felicidad de los otros.

Por más mínima.

—¿Estás saliendo con ese sujeto?—preguntó el hombre.

Ella no contestó, le ignoró.

Pues lo más triste era que la poca alegría que le había regalado el joven empresario. El rojo con su aparición triunfal se encargó de arrebatársela.

Otra vez la encerró dentro de la cúpula del pasado.

 _La desilusión._

 _El porqué._

 _La tristeza._

 _Los sentimientos encontrados de recordar TODO lo sucedido causó un brote._

 _Buscaba desaparecer._

 _Que la tierra le tragara._

El llanto la consumió. Lágrimas poco notorias salieron de sus orbes negros. Brillantes, frágiles como los propios cristales. Valiente alzó lo largo de su vestido y sin importar lo alto de sus tacones caminó a paso apresurado.

Ante todo la dignidad.

—Mai, por favor. ¡Detente!.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los zafiros no pudieron ignorar la escena. Pues en definitiva algo pintaba muy mal.

—Señor Hiroshi— Trunks le dio una tarjeta de presentación al empresario—Contácteme por favor, mi secretaria nos agendará una cita. Ahora tengo...tengo que salir. Discúlpeme.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Pero, ¿Todo bien, Brief?

El joven asintió.

—Todo bien...

A paso veloz siguió la ruta marcada por el hombre rojo. El joven con prisa esquivaba a las personas que sin querer se interponían en su camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Comenzó la persecución.

En fila recta las tres personas se perseguían. El huracán rojo tras la flor y el azul tras el rojo.

Sus pasos eran fuertes, firmes, como si estuviesen caminando sobre las teclas de un piano en sus notas más graves; se aumentaba el estrés.

La Flor Artificial pasó de largo la recepción. Estaba abrumada. Su faz era el de un fantasma que ignoraba todo entorno que le rodeaba. Empujó entre llanto la puerta de cristal que la conducía a las pronunciadas escaleras de la entrada. Y salió.

Olvidándose de su saco, del frío, y sin tener rumbo fijo a donde ir; continuó bajando las escaleras a paso firme. El frío la consumía. Y por propia lógica una tos yacía de sus labios debido al clima. Pues no hacía tanto que se había recuperado de la bronquitis que había padecido. Definitivamente el salir así fue una gran imprudencia de su parte.

Pero lo único que tenía en mente era escapar del depredador del pasado. Sin importar nada.

 _Escapar._

 _Huir._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Justo cuando el Ex Coronel iba atravesar la puerta de cristal. Una voz exigente le hizo frenar.

—¡Detente!.—exclamaron a sus espaldas.

El hombre observó sobre el cristal el reflejo de Trunks.

Divisó al causante del reclamo.

Tras meter sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, volteó medio cuerpo, torció sus labios y al levantar una de sus cejas, contempló al joven de pies a cabeza.

—¿Y por qué habría de detenerme?—preguntó al encararlo. ¿Qué tienes que ver en esto? Este es asunto mío. Así que será mejor que no estorbes.

En joven sin fundamentos suficientes esquivó su mirada. Pues dentro de lo engreído tenía algo de verdad su comentario. Aun así, fijó su vista nuevamente en él.

—Es verdad.—contestó—Tal vez pienses que no debería de meterme en tus asuntos pero, ¿no crees que fastidiar a la dama tampoco te corresponde ya? Digo, deberías de dejar tu ego a un lado.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya—rió—Supongo que crees que me conoces, ¿Cierto?

—No—negó Trunks—Solo he oído hablar de ti.

—¿Entonces, qué quieres?

—Que la de dejes en paz. ¿Por qué la molestas? Te invito a que regreses con la persona que te acompañó esta noche.

—Por favor, qué buen chiste.—contestó el rojo con cierta ironía.

—¿Acaso piensas qué puedes hacerle un bien con todo lo que causaste?

—Eso no te concierne.

—Te equivocas.

El joven estaba molesto. Una vena sobresalía en su sien producto del coraje. Pues qué se creía ese tipo para aparecer de la nada y molestar a su flor.

No lo permitiría.

Pues dónde quedaría el esfuerzo que hizo por hacer sonreír a Mai. Fuera injusto que la mujer volviera a recaer por caprichos estúpidos.

No lo merecía.

—¿A sí?—contraatacó el mayor.—¿No será que te gusta mi ex mujer?

—Ella me importa más de lo que crees. Y el que me guste o no, creo que no difiere en nada para poder proteger a una mujer.

Se acercó al ingeniero.

Y sin ni siquiera mirarle tomó de su hombro.

Recalcó.

—Tu tiempo ya fue...—esbozó una sonrisa y continuó su camino.

Solicitó los abrigos al encargado de la recepción. Se colocó la gabardina. Y con el abrigo de Mai en mano atravesó la puerta de cristal. No invertiría más tiempo con ese infeliz, más sabiendo que su flor lo necesitaba.

.

.

.

La estrella de Polaris miraba para todos los lados en busca de un sitio de taxi. Titiritaba, seguía tosiendo; se cuestionaba sobre lo sucedido.

—¿Por qué tenía que haber aparecido hoy?—apretó los puños de sus manos con coraje.

Y justo hoy cuando la noche había sido más que hermosa.

 _«El primer beso entre dos personas es a través de los ojos»_

Resignada se cruzó de brazos para menguar el crudo frío del Norte. Pues qué hacerle a algo que estaba más que estropeado.

—Tonta...—se dijo a sí misma por la situación. Y por la torpeza de salir a prisas sin su abrigo. Tosió.

Pero a los pocos segundo el abrigo café cayó sobre sus hombros arropándole del frío.

—Mai...—susurraron su nombre.

Y no el rojo del pasado sino el azul del presente.

El que le había besado con los ojos.

Ella volteó.

—Tr-Trunks...

El hombre dio un par de pasos pequeños. Bajó justo al ras de la acera de la banqueta; se giró hacia ella. De esa forma se originó igualdad entre sus estaturas.

Tomó de sus hombros, le miró fijamente. Y entonces cuestionó:

—¡¿En qué rayos estabas pesando?!—le agitó un poco debido a su reclamo—Salir así, propensa a enfermar. Estar en aprietos y en vez de solicitar mi ayuda, huir.

—Yo...—más lagrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. La estrella de Polaris agachó el rostro por la pena que sentía.

—Esta noche tú eras mi responsabilidad. Mi acompañante, mi pareja de evento. Mi obligación como hombre era cuidar de ti y dejarte en la puerta de tu cabaña, ¡¿Lo comprendes?!

—Perdóname...—limpiaba su rostro.

—Escúchame...—el joven esbozó. Luego suavizó la voz—...cerca o lejos puedes contar con mi ayuda para lo que sea.

—G-Gracias—la mujer le miró—Eché a perder el momento con instruías Hiroshi, ¿verdad?.—suspiró triste.

—No, no fue así—negó el muchacho con la cabeza.

—Por eso no te quise molestar.

—Bueno...—interrumpió, Trunks.—Pasemos a lo importante. El tipo nos sigue observando desde los cristales de la puerta. ¿Quieres regresar al evento?

—Supongo que ya no hay mucho por hacer. Además...—su vista se elevó al cielo—...está comenzando a nevar.

—Vaya, eso complicará el regreso.

—Lo sé.

—Mira, vamos a buscar una bebida caliente. Estás hecha un témpano—frotó sus brazos para calentarle—Y no sé, busquemos donde pasar la noche. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Te sabes desplazar por la cuidad del Norte?—preguntó la mujer.

—Un poco, no te preocupes.

—E-Esta bien.

—Una pregunta más.

—¿Eh...?—parpadeó Mai con los ojos irritados del reciente llanto.—S-Sí, dime...

Trunks de la gabardina sacó una cápsula que descomprimió al tiempo que la aventó al aire. Cuando se disipó el humo de la ligera explosión, apareció nuevamente su coche.

—Solo dime, ¿Hasta cuándo?—postró sus manos en la cintura de la mujer. Aquellas llegaron a su espalda y se escondían por lo pronunciado del abrigo generando ese calor mágico (el mismo de la noche del baile)

—¿Q-Qué dices...?—se ruborizó la fémina.

—¿Hasta cuando vas a cargar esa maleta del pasado contigo? Llevas más de dos años lamentándote por alguien que ni lo merece. No me es justo verte así.

La estrella suspiró triste. Inevitablemente agachó otra vez la mirada. Trunks con el dedo índice y pulgar levantó su barbilla.

Los orbes negros y los zafiros se besaban nuevamente.

—¿Vamos por un café con _«dos de azúcar y mucha crema»?_ —invitó el muchacho con media sonrisa en su rostro. Pues su intención era hacerle sentir mejor.

Ella asintió entre risas. Pues le causó gracia que aún recordara la combinación con la cual preparaba sus cafés.

—Gracias, Trunks...

—Anda, vámonos.

Tomó de su mano. Y en ella, le plantó un beso.

—Sonríe un poco, ¿sí?

 _»Lo mejor de las personas es verles sonreír._

Fueron hacia la puerta del copiloto; Mai subió. Y así, ambos decidieron partir en busca de un rico café. Además de encontrar un buen lugar para hospedarse.

Los ojos marrones del pasado observaban el vehículo plateado tomar camino. Pues no hay peor cosa para un hombre que, ver uno de sus amoríos escapársele de las manos. Su flor, su más sincero amor en las manos de otro hombre.

Mientras fruncía su mirada pensó en sus errores, en sus fallas. Pues tal y como se lo dijo el joven azul _«Tu tiempo ya fue»._ Lamentable se le adjudica cierto valor a las personas cuando ya no están en nuestra vida. El egoísmo ante todo. Pues su flor se iba con alguien más. Y le dolió.

 _»Mi flor..._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** Aquí tienes tu café, mi flor—Trunks le hizo entrega del vaso desechable.

—G-Gracias.

El muchacho compró la bebida en _«Capital Xpress»_ aquellos establecimientos que ofrecían sus servicios las 24 horas. Muy famosos en cualquiera de las Capitales.

Antes de encender el autor sacó de la bolsa de plástico una cajetilla de cigarros. Mismos que había adquirido en la tienda en compañía de otras cosas comestibles como chocolates y mentas. Le dio un par de golpecitos al empaque. Lo estrellaba en la otra palma de su mano como si se tratara de un aplauso en discreción.

En pocos segundos con el encendedor le dio vida a su vicio; se dispuso a fumar.

Para no impregnar el interior del coche, bajó un poco la ventanilla para que el aire circulara. Le pareció prudente para que no le molestara a la mujer.

—Bien.—expulsó una bocanada de humo—Debemos de buscar un lugar para dormir.

Mai le daba sorbos al café. Miraba sobre el cristal las escarchas que se adherían a éste. Pues nieve con granizo comenzó a caer de los cielos como si fuesen lágrimas. Los cambios climáticos eran muy irreverentes en la Capital del Norte.

El empresario con su celular buscaba la dirección de un buen lugar para alojarse. Todo con el fin de sincronizar la dirección con el GPS del coche.

—Este lugar me parece bien.—le mostró a Mai la imagen desde su móvil.

Se trataba de unas cabañas tipo rústico. No era un sitio de lo más lujoso, pero al menos era lo más cercano en distancia y tiempo.

—Se ve acogedor—añadió la estrella aún con café en mano. Éste humeaba.

Trunks lanzó la colilla del cigarrillo por la ventana; encendió el auto.

—Adelante, vamos para allá—metió el cambio de velocidad en primera. Prendió luces y aceleró con chillido de llanta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La campanita que se mantenía sobre el mostrador de la recepción sonó dos veces. En seguida, una mujer mayor que vestía de _kimono_ salió al escuchar el llamado; atendió.

—Buenas noches—saludó amablemente con una cálida sonrisa.

—Buenas noches—respondió el empresario.—Verá, me interesa alquilar dos habitaciones, por favor.

El hotel era estilo del Japón tradicional. Sus pisos eran de madera. Había cuadros de antiguos imperios, estatuillas de dragones, pergaminos con kanjis y demás adornos. Las puertas en su mayoría eran corredizas. A través de grandes ventanales se miraban los árboles de cerezos sin hojas. Sus ramas cargaba una capa gruesa de nieve. Y justo a un lado del árbol estaba un estanque hecho hielo.

—Me parece bien.—asintió la anciana—El único detalle es que solo me queda un cuarto disponible, joven.

—¿S-Solo uno?

—Asi es. Pero no se preocupe es bastante amplio. Además en el parte del closet hay una colchoneta que puede usar.

Sin más alternativas, aceptó.

—De acuerdo...

Ni hablar, le tocaría dormir en el suelo. Pero considerando lo extremo del clima era mejor quedarse que salir a buscar otras opciones.

—¿Sucede algo, Trunks?—preguntó la estrella a sus espaldas. Mai se mantenía sentada en un sillón cercano a la recepción.

Él volteó y negó con la cabeza.

—Descuida, todo está bien.

 **...**

Al firmar los papeles del alquiler le hicieron entrega de las llaves del cuarto.

—Aquí tiene las llaves, joven Brief.

Trunks la recibió.

La mujer aseguró que estaban en perfectas condiciones los servicios de calefacción y agua caliente. Así como también lo necesario para la higiene personal: toallas, pijamas nuevas, jabón, shampoo, algunas bebidas, etc.

—En nuestra área de comedor estamos ofreciendo un plato de sopa de Miso y arroz al vapor. Por si gustan cenar.

—Qué amable—asintió el muchacho—Muchas gracias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La flor y el empresario caminaron a la par por un largo pasillo. Éste era alumbrado por algunos velas anchas empotradas en bases de herrería. Irradiaban calor a su paso y a la vez una exquisita fragancia a jazmín.

Mai iba con los brazos cruzados. Se mostraba lo esponjoso de su abrigo de la parte del pecho. Por cada paso que daba salía a relucir el ruido de su tacones.

El azu llevaba en la mano la llave del cuarto. En el antebrazo del mismo descansaba su gabardina negra. La otra mano se mantenía sumergida en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Trunks le explicó a Mai que por cuestiones del hotel estarían en la misma habitación.

 _»¿E-En la misma habitación?—preguntó sonrojada._

 _«Así es._

La flor no tuvo más opciones que aceptar. Solo deseaba que al menos la habitación tuviese dos camas.

Continuaban caminando.

—Trunks...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Verás, yo...—apretó los labios. Se sentía avergonzada—Cuando volvamos mañana a la construcción te pagaré parte del hospedaje.

Justo cuando terminó su comentario llegaron a la habitación indicada.

El muchacho introdujo la llave; abrió.

—No digas tonterías, no tienes que pagarme nada—contestó.

—P-Pero...

—Adelante, entra.—indicó con la mirada y un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Al cerrarse la puerta dio por hecho que era tema que no se discutiría más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La lámpara de base de metal que descansaba en el buró se encendió. Proporcionó luz tenue al lugar; ambos observaron el entorno a detalle. Había un closet, el cual sus puertas no eran de madera sino espejos grandes. En ellos se reflejaban casi toda la habitación como la puerta del baño, el televisor y la cama cubierta de colchas blancas vaporosas.

Había un comedor con dos sillas. Más delante estaba un pequeño estante con bebidas de todo tipo _(agua, sake, tequila)_. Así como también otra variedad de golosinas.

El empresario dejó su abrigo en el respaldo de la silla del comedor. Se quitó el saco y lo aventó a la cama. De un jalón aflojó el nudillo de la corbata y se dispuso a tomar una bebida alcohólica.

 _»S-Solo hay una cama—pensó la flor para sí misma._

De tan solo imaginarse que dormirían juntos se puso como tomate. Agitó un par de veces la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos.

La estrella resignada se sentó al ras de la cama justo en el medio (donde van los pies). Cabizbaja se negaba mirar al lado derecho. Pues ahí estaba uno de sus grandes enemigos: _El espejo._

—No te preocupes—dijo Trunks al dirigirle la mirada.—Tu dormirás en la cama. La anciana me aseguró que hay una colchoneta dentro del closet.

—Si quieres puedes dormir en la cama tú y yo...

—NO.—negó rotundamente.

Con botella en mano se sentó a un lado de la mujer.

—¿Gustas?—ofreció risueño.

—No, no me apetece. Gracias.—suspiró la estrella. De forma natural quitó su abrigo. Pues la calefacción estaba neutralizando el ambiente y por lo tanto se empezó a sentir acalorada.

—¿Aún te sientes mal por lo sucedido?—preguntó el muchacho buscando su mirada.

Mai asintió.

—En verdad me encantaría poder ayudarte, lo digo en serio.

—Te lo agradezco, Trunks.—le miró con serenidad y mostró una ligera sonrisa.

—Ahora que recuerdo, ¿No te gustan los espejos, cierto?. Y mira qué habitación nos fue a tocar.—esbozó una sonrisa y le dio otro trago a la bebida.

— ¿Cómo es qué lo sabes...?—le extrañó. Pues solo Violet sabía de esa fobia.

—El primer día que nos vimos en el cuarto piso de la edificación, tomaste una sábana y cubriste aquel espejo ovalado como cierto recelo. Me fue curioso, pues las mujeres aman verse en el espejo a cada segundo.

La estrella suspiró.

—¿Por qué no te gustan, Mai?

—Porque te muestran la realidad.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí.

—Hay unos espejos que son engañosos, sabes. A lo contrario de ti, creo que a veces no nos muestran la parte esencial de las personas. Sin embargo, son buenos veredictos. A veces son crueles. Tal vez...llega un punto en que uno ve lo que desea ver.

La mujer elevó la mirada. Cuan certero había sido su comentario.

—Dime, ¿En verdad deseas olvidarte de todo?—preguntó el azul.

—Lo dices como si existiera una forma de olvidar diez años de matrimonio, dos de divorcio y una noche sorpresa—irónicamente mostró una sonrisa por lo absurdo.

—La hay.

—¿La hay?—frunció una de sus cejas sin comprender— ¿A qué te refieres...?

Trunks se levantó de la cama. Hincado frente a Mai tomó sus manos y les apretó.

—Bueno...—le dirigió la mirada—Quizás puede ayudar en algo.—agregó.

—¿Y-Y qué es..?—la estrella estaba asombrada. Tartamudeaba debido a los nervios.

—Puedes hacer justo lo que _«ÉL»_ hizo para olvidarte.

—¿Eh...?¿Có-Cómo dices?

Le ayudó a levantarse.

—Déjame ayudarte, ven.

—P-Pero...

Llevó a la mujer hacia el espejo. Él se postró detrás de ella al tomar su cintura.

—Mírate en el espejo—indicó entre susurros al oído.

La mujer en negación desvío la mirada. Pero Trunks, insistió.

—Por favor, Mai. ¿Dime qué ves?

Suspiró, torció sus labios. Y sin más alternativas respondió:

—Veo a alguien suplida por la flor de juventud—suspiró nuevamente— Esa es mi historia, Trunks. Lo sabes. Ahora por favor ya no me insistas más —trató de zafarse de sus brazos pero el muchacho no lo permitió y la regresó de un jalón.

—¿Eso crees?—se prendió otra vez de su cintura.

—Sí, eso creo—contestó cabizbaja con los brazos flojos a cada lado.

—¿Sabes algo, Mai?—Mi deber ciertamente no es llenar vacíos del pasado—él miraba su propio reflejo con la mujer en brazos—Sé que no puedo sustituir ausencias importantes en tu vida. Pero...

La mujer no comprendía sus palabras.

—...puede ser muy reconfortante ser la herramienta que necesitas para curar todas las amarguras que existen en tu interior. Debes de sanar todas tus heridas. No puedes vivir así por siempre.—e insistió nuevamente—¿Dime qué ves?—tomó su rostro de la barbilla e hizo que fijará su vista en el espejo.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Trunks?—preguntó la mujer con ojos cristalinos.

—¿No es obvio?—suspiró sentidamente—Yo solo quiero que sanes—susurró.

 _Y sin prejuicios besó su mejilla._

 _La mujer respiró de forma agitada e inevitablemente cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios frescos con fragancia a alcohol. Trunks se aferraba a la flor artificial como si él fuese el pilar principal para mantenerla de pie en ese momento. Con libre albedrío continuó al besar pausadamente su cuello, el cual lucía decorado por el collar de perlas negras; un gusto quizás anticuado pero único en ella. Le iba bien._

 _Sombrío y seductor se sumergió en el entallado vestido rojo escarlata. Y sin el debido permiso, bajó el cierre; lo desabrochó un poco. Pero la mujer respingó._

—N-No juegues conmigo, Trunks...—entre discretos jadeos sujetó sus brazos para frenarle.

—¿Y quién dice que lo estoy haciendo?—le respondió con esa pregunta—Me es injusto que desperdicies un año más con la misma traba.

 _»Libérate de él, Mai._

 _»Piensa en mí._

 _»Mil veces en mí._

Pues el objetivo era crear nuevos recuerdos para la mujer. Suplir al rojo de una vez para liberar traumas. Dejar su sello en ella: sonrisas y no más lágrimas.

Los tirantes del vestido se deslizaron. Quedaron descubiertos sus hombros y parte de sus pechos.

El empresario con los ojos cerrados acariciaba con su nariz el cuello de la mujer. Iba y venía repetidas veces. Besaba detrás de su oreja.

—¿Sabes...?—sus orbes se abrieron—Yo veo una mujer hermosa—observó el espejo en busca de su rostro y regresó a besar su cuello.

Sin permiso jaló con sus dientes el broche que sostenía el peinado de la flor. Los cabellos negros se estiraron, cayeron marcando su longitud a ras de media espalda. Se adherían al esparcirse en sus hombros y pechos.

 _—Mi flor—susurró en su nuca._

La mujer recibía una dosis explosiva en su pecho. Y no era para menos. Pues tenerlo cerca, oler su perfume, sentir su aliento. Era demasiado.

Trunks era especial. Siempre lo tuvo claro desde el primer día que escuchó su voz.

—Déjame ayudarte...—seguía susurrando entre caricias.

Ver al Presidente en esa faceta seductora, oscura e íntima, era algo que nunca pensó que vería en su vida. Tal vez en sueños. Pero ahora era más que real. Lo sentía.

Él estaba dispuesto a desintoxicarla.

—Trunks yo...

Pero el prejuicio apareció a la par de la consciencia. Deseosa de corta la motivación que los impulsaba a ambos a seguir. Pues el poco grado de cordura que había en Mai la detenía. Las manos del hombre que se aferraban a desnudarla eran prohibidas. Su edad, la edad de él y otras tantas variantes le acomplejaban.

Pero pese a todo no tenía valor para decir _«Alto»_. Pues por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien estar en las manos de ese joven hombre.

—Mai...

La mujer se giró hacia él para atender su llamado.

Ambos con los rostros sonrojados se observaron. Sus ojos se besaron mientras en sincronía acariciaban sus mejillas.

—Trunks...

Y él se ofreció.

Dijo las palabras exactas.

 _—Puedes vengarte conmigo..._

Con eso bastó para que en pocos segundos sus labios se juntaran como imanes en un beso amplio, bien ejecutado. Como si ambos conocieran de ante mano el ángulo perfecto en el que mejor embonaban. Él estrelló su cuerpo contra el suyo. Estrujó el vestido con sus manos fuertes. Ella se apoderó de los mechones lilas que se entrelazaban en sus dedos debido a los jalones.

El Sol de su vida desapreció de sus pensamientos. Tenía claro que de ahora en adelante él sería la herramienta, el impulso, el favor que ayudaría a la mujer afligida a salir adelante.

¿Y se podría llenar ese vacío? Llenar esa ausencia de vida, de sentir y de vivir.

¿Se podrá obsequiar una nueva oportunidad? En concreto lo importante era hacerla olvidarse del pasado dañino.

Pues el favor no interferiría en su vida personal para nada; una cosa era Marron y otra Mai.

 _Era un favor. No una infidelidad._

 _Eso nunca._

 _No deseaba en lo absoluto dañar a su Sol._

Juró y perjuró entre besos arrebatados que solo sería esa ocasión. Y nada más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El vestido rojo escarlata se aflojó de la parte de enfrente. Los pechos de la mujer brotaron hacia la libertad. Suaves, redondos, blancos, víctimas de la gravedad y dispuestos a calmar la sed del hombre. La mano bronceada tomó uno de los pechos de la mujer; lo apretaba. Sin pensar siquiera si lo estaba haciendo demasiado fuerte o no. Pues no había razón, solo impulsos bajos. La otra mano del muchacho sostenía la cintura de la estrella y forcejeaba con el cierre del vestido para bajarlo en su totalidad.

Las uñas brillantes por el esmalte rojo; se deslizaron en el pecho fornido del muchacho. Y sin despegar sus labios, los botones de la camisa blanca se desabrochaban uno por uno consecutivamente. Por propia lógica la prenda se deslizó por los brazos musculosos y quedó atrapada en la parte de los puños. Trunks se encargó con prisa de darle solución a ese detalle. Y sin rumbo fijo, arrojó la camisa al suelo junto con el reloj de mano.

Abrazó a la mujer. Sintieron el roce de sus pechos desnudos. Gruñidos salían a relucir entre besos, mientras sus respiraciones se escuchaban a un ritmo desesperado e incluso forzado; faltaba el aire. Sus pies por sí solos se liberaron de los zapatos. De la forma típica que uno se quita el calzado al presionar con la punta la parte del talón.

Entre pasos cortos llegaron al ras de la cama.

Él elevó un poco a la mujer de la cintura y la hizo caer con lentitud en la suavidad del colchón. Despegó por un instante sus labios de los rojos y se dirigió a besar la blancura de sus piernas. Poco a poco descendió hasta llegar a sus pies. Debido a que las zapatillas de Mai eran de tiras le ayudó a desabrocharlas y las retiró delicadamente.

Como león regresó a postrarse encima de su cuerpo. Le besó libre. Con magnitud y fricción al abrir y cerrar sus labios. Estaba eufórico. La adrenalina bombeaba por sus venas a mil por hora.

Ella era sumergida en sus brazos. Y por propia naturaleza femenina sus piernas se abrieron dándole regocijo a la cadera del azul. Inevitables movimientos de pelvis provocaban ciertos rebotes del colchón. E incluso se escuchaban rechinidos debido a lo mismo. Por suerte su cuarto estaba aislado del resto. Así que el ruido no fue suficiente motivo para frenarse. Pues el objetivo principal era el goce. Embestidas fuertes le regalaba a la mujer. Una tras otra sin importarle siquiera que tuviesen sus prendas. Puesto que el brote de la excitación llegó justo a sus partes íntimas; simpatizaban entre roces. Pues él sentía humedad y ella firmeza.

El muchacho besó de forma escurridiza todo su rostro: ojos, mejillas, cejas y nariz. Se desviaba ocasionalmente en la zona de cuello y oreja. La mujer volteó su rostro al lado derecho; abrió los ojos. Se observó entre jadeos que era deborada por la ola azul. Mordió sus labios debido a la imagen que le mostraba el verdugo cruel del espejo. Y bajo esa proyección una lágrima brotó de sus orbes. Pues una sensación de sentimientos encontrados se desprendió de su interior.

Justo en ese instante el joven jadeante susurró a su oído.

—Mírate...

Él también observaba la imagen de reojo. Con los ojos cabizbajos debido a la excitación.

—¿Dime qué ves, Mai...?

Entre forcejeos apasionados el vestido rojo le fue arrebatado. La hebilla del cinto sonó al abrirse la pretina del pantalón. Y con solo sus prendas de interior continuaron con el roce de cuerpos. Ejecutaron de forma natural _«un misionero»_ improvisado. Buscaron sus rostros y al mirarse, el joven preguntó:

—¿Deseas que continúe? N-No quiero hacerte sentir obligada o algo así...

Sus ojos se besaban.

Mai estaba deslumbrada por la hermosura de los zafiros. Por sentir su cuerpo, por estar en la posición en la que estaban. Pues quien pensaría que la noche culminaría de esa manera.

Su instinto de mujer quería, deseaba y lo anhelaba. Pues después de tanto tiempo de estar en las mismas manos por diez años, ¿Por qué no darse la oportunidad de gozar un poco? Tomar la situación como tal. Un deliz.

 _Gritar._

 _Sentir._

 _Depurarse de lo añejo._

Tomó el rostro del muchacho. A los pocos segundos de contemplarse fijamente, asintió. Dio aprobación para que continuara con el acto.

Trunks estiró su mano en dirección del buró. Apagó la luz de la lámpara. Todo se volvió penumbras en ese momento. Retiró la prenda íntima de la mujer al deslizarla por sus piernas. Después hizo lo mismo con su prenda que por desesperación quedó a la mitad de sus piernas. Pero con un ligero movimiento le hizo caer al suelo.

Se sumergió en total desnudez sobre la Flor Artificial; gemía.

Sus cuerpos se miraba bronceados, sombríos, pero luego de aclimatar su visión a la oscuridad se miraron perfectamente. Sincronizaron el movimiento de sus cuerpos. Él sumergió uno de sus brazos para sostener con firmeza la cadera de la mujer. El otro brazo fue su soporte. El pilar que se mantenía firme a un lado de la almohada.

Al sentir el contacto de sus _«miembros»_ gimieron al mismo tiempo. Ambos tenían experiencia en materia de la intimidad; no era algo nuevo para ninguno. Aunque su forma de _«hacerlo»_ estuviese moldeado bajo el criterio de los años y la monotonía de otras personas. Ahora su misión sería buscar su propio estilo. Pues todas las parejas por lo general gozan de tener una posición predilecta. Aquella (o aquellas) que facilitan llegar al punto más bajo del placer.

Poco a poco con movimientos suaves entró en la mujer. Estaban unidos para gozar, para depurar lo añejo.

 _Para gritar._

 _..._

 _Y comenzó el turbio acuerdo._

 _La cundió con embestidas._

 _Por cada choque de pelvis, un gemido salía de sus labios delgados. Primero discretos y después más elevados._

 _Libres. Sueltos._

Mai solo jadeaba. Paladeaba al pasar su propia saliva.

Desde la perspectiva del techo se miraba el cuerpo desnudo del joven establecer un ritmo fuerte. Su cadera era envuelta por las piernas de la estrella como un cinto. Su espalda se miraba erguida. Y por la contracción de los músculos, sus piernas y glúteos se mostraban rígidos.

La cama era un desastre. Pues en las sábanas se dibujaron miles de sonrisas arrugadas; las almohadas se perdieron de la vista. El vestido, el pantalón y las prendas de interior decoraban dispersas el piso alfombrado. Tal y como si fuese la decoración original de la habitación.

Un hermosa obra de arte.

Una mano de la mujer reposaba justo arriba de su cabeza, como toda una damisela en apuros. Mientras tanto con la otra sostenía los glúteos del muchacho buscando más profundidad o unión entre ellos.

En la faz del azul se mostraba el apretar de sus dientes. Pues siseaba y gemía con fuerza al lanzar sus ataques.

 _A Mai le aturdía._

 _Era un bello cántico._

 _Una sonata de invierno._

Pues su voz le hacía sentir sensaciones poderosas en el pecho. Escucharlo de esa manera era mágico. Lo convertía en verdadero placer para sus oídos.

Era maravilloso que un hombre se enloqueciera de tal manera.

La hizo gemir junto con él.

Con intensidad.

Libre de penas.

 _—Mi flor.—repetía entre gemidos._

Una y otra vez.

 _—Mi flor._

Al seguir unidos impulsó con ambas manos el cuerpo de la mujer. La llevó al ras de la cama. Sus piernas fueron el soporte, la silla. Sus rostros se observaban frente a frente, jadeaban en sincronía.

Trunks tomó de sus caderas. Las hacía entrar y salir de su cuerpo con furia. Y como si fuesen cántaros de agua fresca, bebió de sus pechos justo cuando su posición se vio inclinada unos grados hacia adelante.

Mai levantó su mirada. Se vio reflejada en el espejo. Éste le mostraba la espalda del muchacho brillosa de perlas. Sus mechones lilas lucían despeinados. Otros tantos planos debido al sudor de su frente. Lo miraba desde el espejo gemir, gritar, desesperarse.

Ella se observaba jadeante, sonrojada. Gimiendo a la par de él.

Pero no supo en que momento un sentimiento de felicidad y de nostalgia le llegó al pecho. Pues un hombre después de tanto tiempo se llenaba con ella.

Un hombre que por cada embestida susurraba que era su flor.

La espalda de la estrella comenzó a sudar. Pero no gotas. Sino por cada roce que le daba el hombre con sus manos, se desprendía un cascarón escarchado de rojo. Como si fuese un salero que se agitaba al sazonar la comida. Y en vez de sal, brillos rojos caían esparcidos en el suelo.

 _El color rojo se perdía de su piel. El azul conquistaba, marcaba su fragancia en ella._

 _Ya no era más del rojo. Era del azul._

 _El azul del empresario._

 _Del joven que demostraba a pulso ser un hombre._

 _Un hombre de verdad._

 _Azul. No rojo._

 _El Azul de la depuración de lo añejo._

El que de ahora en adelante sería causante de buenos recuerdos de color azul cielo en su vida. Opacándo al rojo del pasado para siempre.

 _Así sería._

 _Y así era._

 **...**

Lo insoportable llegó para ambos. Segundos gloriosos los hizo estallar de placer. Gritaban a los cuatro vientos ese poderoso sentir que emergía de sus partes íntimas y salía por sus gargantas en auténticos gemidos genuinos. Sueltos y sonoros. Desesperados recibían esa sensación con movimientos bruscos, con furia. Un quejido fuerte por parte del azul dio por finalizado el pecado de la depuración.

Cerró los ojos. Gotas de sudor se escurrían por su frente amplia. Frunció sus cejas, jadeaba satisfecho; estaba cansado.

El cuerpo lo sentía entumido por esa sensación de fragilidad que queda después de haber llegado al punto máximo del acto. Balanceaba a la mujer en sus brazos hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Mai al verse en el espejo tan frágil y envuelta en las manos de Trunks; una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Y todo se debía por el hecho de volver a sentirse una mujer nueva. Luego yació un llanto. Ocultó de inmediato su rostro en el cuello del muchacho y sollozó. Cada vez lo hacía con más sentimiento. Se aferró a él con fuerzas.

Y en silencio le agradeció.

 _»Gracias..._

Los zafiros se abrieron desorbitados tras escuchar el llanto.

—Mai...—le nombró con poco aliento e intentó buscar su rostro.

¿Pues qué era lo que sucedía?

Ciertamente esperaba cualquier reacción por parte de la estrella.

¿Pero llanto? ¿Por qué?

Sintió un poco de culpabilidad de momento.

Eso le preocupó. Su garganta en tanto se impregnó de un sabor agridulce. Pero sin importar esa sensación le abrazó sentidamente. Pues buscaba de alguna forma consolarle de ese extraño llanto que se apoderó de su flor.

 _—Descuida, todo está bien._

Continuó susurrándole al oído. Le daba pequeños besos en la nuca y se mecían.

 _—Todo está bien, tranquila..._

Fue su paño de lágrimas durante esa noche.

 _»Todo está bien..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los orbes azules miraban por la ventana de su oficina. Éstos apreciaban en silencio parte de la construcción; el entorno se vestía de blanco. En el cristal se reflejaba su rostro. Portaba sus lentes de fino armazón, discretos. Pues hace unos instantes trabajaba frente al monitor. Un cigarrillo se mantenía en sus labios. Y la gabardina negra con bufanda roja le vestían con la misma faz cotidiana; típicas prendas del trabajo. Suspiró ante el recuerdo. Pues apenas se cumplían tres días de lo que había pasado en el hotel. ¿Y qué fue después? Lo que se supone que sería un fuerte lazo entre la estrella y el empresario, se desmoronó por completo. En realidad ya no supo si hizo bien o no. Pues al situarse en su realidad, en cuanto Mai le miraba le evadía.

 _¿Vergüenza?_

 _¿Desilusión?_

El empresario no sabia como tomar sus reacciones. Durante el trayecto de regreso se marcó una gran distancia entre ambos. Pues en vez de platicar amenamente, que conste, Trunks estaba en total disposición de hacerlo. Un silencio se apoderó de la situación.

 _¿Pero por qué?_

En verdad no lo entendía.

Pues no hacía un par de horas que habían intimado de manera fogosa. Aunque claro, con su final agridulce lleno de incertidumbre. Pero aún así era para que hubiese florecido una charla amena ¿Y por qué no? Hasta darse algunos besos.

Frotó su frente con la mano, desganado. El cigarrillo al ser ignorado totalmente, se consumía en sus labios mientras las cenizas caían en el suelo. Su faz era de preocupación. Había signos de ojeras en su rostro. Pues las tres noche que transcurrieron se habían convertido en total insomnio para él. Miraba al techo y se preguntaba en repetidas ocasiones: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué hizo mal? Pues las lágrimas y el llanto de la flor le perturbó a sobremanera.

Pues había «ciertos» factores a considerar. Uno, sus lágrimas. Dos, si realmente ella quería hacerlo. Y tres, su impulso fue tan grande que cometió el mayor error de todos; no cuidarse. Como si fuese de su propiedad disfrutó en depositar todo su _«afecto»_ en su vientre maduro.

 _»Imbécil—se maldijo a sí mismo._

Pues pensó que ese detalle era el motivo principal de su rechazo.

Seguramente la mujer estaba el doble de preocupada que él. Y Marron, por lógica, rondó también en su mente con toda la revoltura que traía consigo. Aún así cumplió como pareja al marcarle y charlar con ella en diversos ratos. Cada palabra que salía de sus labios era con sabor a culpabilidad.

Agitó la cabeza.

Volvió de sus pensamientos.

 _»Solo es un favor...Sólo un favor.—pensó para sí mismo._

Sin el afán de seguir pensando en lo mismo, se empeñó de alguna forma en hacer contacto con la mujer de Polaris. Tenían que hablar con ella. Sino en la noche seguro y no dormiría otra vez por la incertidumbre.

—Si tuvieras el gato negro sobre tu hombro—esbozaron una sonrisa—Fueras la viva imagen de tu abuelo.

Al verse interrumpido su trance, Trunks volteó.

 _»¿Eh?_

—Ah—esbozó el empresario con desgano—Eres tu, Zerk.

—¿Y a quién esperabas?—preguntó el hombre— Ten, aquí tienes—arrojó en el escritorio una carpeta con papeles. En seguida tomó asiento.

—¿Y esto...?—preguntó Trunks al acercarse al escritorio y sentarse.

Zerk era un viejo amigo allegado a la familia. Convergió con Trunks en algunas materias durante sus estudios en la universidad. Ahora eran colegas de trabajos. Pues Zerk era contratista y se encargaba de conseguir materias primas para la construcción de la Sede: varillas, cemento, arena, ladrillo entre otras cosas a precios accesibles.

El joven que vestía una gabardina de piel, miraba fijamente al empresario revisar las facturas. Sus ojos eran claros como la miel. Su cabello era por naturaleza despeinado, verde oscuro. Y en sus mejillas había signos de crecimiento de su barba.

—Brief...Te ves cansado.—después de mirarle llegó a esa conclusión.

—Lo estoy—suspiró fuerte el empresario. Dejó de hojear los papeles y volteó hacia él.—¿T..Te puedo hacer una pregunta?—cerró la carpeta para luego hacerla a un lado.

—Sí, adelante— el nombrado asintió natural.

—¿Por qué las mujeres lloran?—los zafiros mantenían una mirada penetrante.

Al escuchar la pregunta una de sus cejas se alzó. Encogió los hombros y abrió las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Esa es tu pregunta?—insistió Zerk con un semblante de extrañeza.

—Aja.

—Bueno...—comenzó a reír—Una mujer llora hasta por la puesta del sol, Trunks. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Es como si yo te preguntara ¿Por qué lloran un niño?

—Y yo te contestaría que por un dulce o quizás por un juguete.

—¡Lo ves! No hay mucho que profundizar. Tendrías que ser más específico.

—Esta bien, está bien, ¿Tienes un minuto?

—¿Tienes cigarrillos y cerveza?

Del cajón del escritorio sacó la cajetilla de cigarros.

—Aquí tienes—de un empujón deslizó la caja para que llegara hacia el otro extremo del escritorio. Hizo lo mismo con el encendedor.

Se levantó. Del pequeño refrigerador tomó un bote de cerveza y a distancia se lo aventó al muchacho.

El contratista al «cachar» el bote y tras haber prendido el cigarrillo, respondió:

—Bien, soy todo oídos—expulsó humo del vicio.

Trunks regresó a su asiento.

—De acuerdo...—asintió.

—Ve al grano, Trunks—le dio un sorbo a la bebida—No cuento con mucho tiempo.

—Esta bien, aquí voy—suspiró para agarrar valor— ...¿Por qué una mujer cae en llanto después de haber tenido sexo?—se sonrojó un poco.

— _Fiuuu~_ —soltó un silbido—Vaya, vaya, conque de eso se trata. Y dime, ¿Qué clase de llanto?

—No sé, quizás de tristeza.—contestó el azul.

—Bueno, aquí no hay de tres, Brief.

—¿Y son...?

 _—Uno._

—Aja.

—Andaba con las hormonas hechas un desastre y lloró. Típico de las mujeres...—acompañó su frase con un singular movimiento de mano—...la inmortalidad del cangrejo y cosas así.

—Entiendo...

Continuó.

 _—Punto dos_ —indicó con los dedos el número dicho.

—Aja, te escucho.

Los hombres cada vez iban acercando sus rostros al centro del escritorio. Cabizbajos. Como si se estuviera hablando de algo prohibido y el propósito fuese que nadie los escuchara.

—Quizás no tendría humor ese día para el acto.

—Oh...Y-Ya veo...—Trunks desvivió la mirada—¿Y cuál es la tercer respuesta?—regresó a postrar los zafiros en el hombre.

—Y tres...

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Al chico se le pintó media sonrisa en los labios. Y contestó:

—...Eres malísimo en la cama, viejo.—soltó una carcajada.

La respuesta había sido como cubeta de agua fría para el empresario.

Se sonrojó, parpadeó un par de veces. Y al cubrir su rostro con la palma de la mano inevitablemente comenzó a reír.

—Ya sabía que contigo no se puede hablar en serio, Zerk.

—Pero si todo lo que te dije fue en serio.

—¡Largo de mi oficina, idiota!—lo corrió entre risas.

El muchacho se levantó.

—Agradezco tus buenas atenciones, Trunks.—pero justo antes de abrir la puerta divisó al empresario desde su hombro—¡Oye, Brief!

—¿Y ahora qué quieres?—le miró a distancia.

—Si tanto te preocupa...Solo habla con esa persona y ya.—asintió y finalmente salió.

Trunks torció los labios. Dejó caer su espalda en el amplio respaldo de su silla.

 _»Hablar con ella...—le dijo a la nada._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche para la construcción llegó. Todo era tranquilidad para el área de las cabañas. Pues todos los trabajadores ya habían cenando y terminado la jornada de ese día.

 **...**

El ruido de la regadera se escuchaba sin interrupciones. La visión era densa en el baño debido al vapor que soltaba el agua caliente. Pues el día había sido tan cansando que fue necesario tomar una rica ducha antes de ir a la cama.

Su cuerpo se relajaba. Los cabellos negros se adherían a su piel. Sus manos retiraba la espuma y justo en el momento en que sus dedos tocaron sus labios recordó a muchacho.

 _»Véngase conmigo, mi flor._

Bajo el chorro del agua agitó con exageración la cabeza. Pero por más que lo negara debía de admitir que había sido lindo. Que disfrutó cada beso. Y que fue la locura cuando la estrujaba en su cuerpo fornido.

Él era bello.

Se sonrojó de solo recordarlo.

¿Pero qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Por qué esa negación después de tanta pasión correspondida?

A lo contrario de él, ella pensó que le tuvieron compasión por su situación. Aunque el detalle del espejo de cierta manera había sido lindo. Por ello, se hizo a la idea de que Trunks tuvo sexo con ella solo por lastima. Pues finalmente no dejaba de ser hombre y por desgracia la mayoría mentía. Eso y otras tantas cosas le abrumaban de forma letal.

¿Le habría gustado a él involucrase con alguien de su edad? ¿Qué pensaría de su cuerpo?¿Lo disfrutaría? Pues Trunks era diez años menor que ella. También le era inevitable no pensar en la señorita Jinzo. Eso especialmente le hacía sentir un golpe en el pecho lleno de culpabilidad.

 _»¿Por qué no me resistí?—se cuestionó a sí misma._

Pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto. Existía el detalle que pese a sus complejos y cuestiones morales; le gustó. Y le gustó mucho.

Entonces, si la situación quedaría oculta en el hoyo más profundo de los secretos. De alguna forma pensó que era mejor haberlo hecho con él y no con otro. Pues Trunks había sido el único que después de dos años de abstinencia le provocó una excitación natural.

—Dios...esbozó.

Y entre un mar de pensamientos continuó con la ducha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Él estaba frente a la puerta de la cabaña correcta. No sabía si estaba haciendo bien o no. Pero ya no lo soportaba más. Quería dormir tranquilo.

Así que después de haber tomado un café en su casa de descanso, divisó por uno de los ventanales la cabaña de Mai. Y sin pensarlo mucho tomó su abrigo y fue hacia allá.

Caminó con cuidado de que nadie lo viera. Y a pocos minutos llegó a la cabaña de su Flor. Era buena hora, el frío era crudo y absolutamente todos descansaban en sus respectivos lugares.

Su mano se postró a un lado del tablero de seguridad. Él sabía el comando para desconfigurar el seguro de las puertas. Ese secreto su abuelo se lo había compartido a discreción cuando solo era un niño. Pues Bulma le prohibía a Trunks que entrara a jugar a los almacenes del jardín de la Corporación Cápsula.

* * *

 _—Será nuestro pequeño secreto, muchacho._

 _—¡Si, genial!—contestó alegre el pequeño._

 _»#-3-2-1-T-M_

 _—Ese es el código—sonrió el mayor. Pues era fiel cómplice de las travesuras de su nieto—Solo no hagas destrozos, Trunks._

 _—Así será, abuelo. Gracias._

* * *

—Ten criterio, Trunks...—se resistía. Pero Mai lo evitaba y ya no lo soportaba más.

 _»#-3-2-1-T-M—tecleó._

El sistema se reinició. Y por consecuencia tuvo minutos a su favor para acceder a la habitación sin problemas. Giró enseguida la perilla de la puerta y entró.

A pasos lentos, que por fortuna el piso estaba alfombrado llegó hasta a la cama.

La luz estaba apagada. Solo se emitía un poco de alumbrado por debajo de la puerta del baño. Con eso era suficiente para ver bien y no cometer alguna torpeza. Se sentó al ras del colchón. Acarició al gato negro que dormía plácidamente y volteó a dirección del baño. Pues claramente se escuchó que el ruido del agua de la regadera había desaparecido.

Dedujo entonces que la mujer ya no tardaba en salir de la ducha.

 **...**

Mai tomó la toalla; secó su cuerpo. Finalmente se enrolló con ella y dio un par de pasos para dirigirse a la puerta. Su cabello se escurría en sus pechos, espalda y hombros. Abrió la puerta de baño y el azul estaba de pie esperándola.

—Mai...

La mujer quedó sorprendía, boquiabierta.

Cruzó de inmediato sus brazos según ella para cubrirse.

—¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?!—preguntó histérica.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—¡¿Ahora?!

—Sí, ahora.

La mujer agachó el rostro y se sonrojó.

—¿Có-Cómo entraste?—cuestionó entre jadeos mientras su vista se mantenía fija en sus pies.

—Eso no importa ya estoy aquí—esbozó el azul—¿Por qué me evitas?—fue directo.

—Yo...

—¿No te gustó lo que hicimos esa noche?

—No, no es eso...

—¿Entonces qué?—reclamó—No entiendo, Mai. ¿Qué es lo piensas? Te alejas de mí en vez de estar más cerca. Como si el hecho de intimar contigo hubiera sido suficiente razón para tu lejanía.

La estrella levantó el rostro y le encaró.

—Te acostaste conmigo solo porque sí. Por lastima.—contraatacó molesta.

El hombre negó al compás de su cabeza.

—¿Por lastima?—llevó una mano a su frente—Estás equivocada, Mai. Muy equivocada...Tal vez no estaba en mis cinco sentidos pero entiende que todo, absolutamente todo lo que hecho por ti, ha sido sincero.

—...Aunque no lo creas en ese instante fui muy feliz.—le respondió.

—¿Entonces, Mai?

—Es solo que pensé en tantas cosas, Trunks. Mi edad, tu edad, nuestros trabajos. La culpa de causarte algún problema con la señorita Jinzo no me deja tranquila. En verdad tengo mucho miedo. Es que...todo fue tan hermoso que...—mordió sus labios y continuó—...después de verlo desde otra perspectiva se me hizo una falacia total. Yo no estoy para más mentiras—frunció sus cejas.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo. Es complicado, pero sabes. Lo hago con buenas intenciones. Porque quiero ayudarte. Cuando lloraste—hizo un silencio y continuó—me desmoroné por completo. Me sentí un cretino y pensé tanta estupidez. Principalmente que te había obligado, lastimado ¡O que se yo!. Esto que pasó, créeme, es la parte de mí que estoy dispuesto a compartir contigo. No hay que mezclar el trabajo o la vida personal. Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo, porque quiero verte feliz. Porque quiero que sonrías.

 _»Porque lo mejor de las personas es verles sonreír._

—Trunks...

—No sé...tal vez me excedí y me disculpo por ello. Si deseas que no te moleste más... puedo dejar de buscarte.

—NO.

Negó de inmediato la mujer. Pues sin Trunks volvería a ser el mismo muerto en vida.

—Sé que no es correcto esto. Pero me ofrezco ser tu herramienta, tu impulso, tu espejo. Y cuando sea el momento de que todo acabe, lo aceptaré.

Se acercó a la mujer. Le abrazó sentidamente. Y a falta de respuesta su nariz y labios acariciaban su cuello.

Preguntó en voz media:

—¿Quieres continuar...?

La mujer elevó la mirada. Su fleco estaba disperso, húmedo. Sus ojos azabaches lucían brillantes mientras los pómulos de sus mejillas no eran blancos sino rozados. Sus manos en tanto, se mantenía en el pecho del muchacho.

Y como respuesta sus ojos se besaron por eternos segundos. Como en la noche del baile.

—Prometo ser «cuidadoso», mi flor. Verás, en estos momentos nuevamente no vengo preparado, así que trataré de...

—No hace falta que te preocupes por eso—le interrumpió la mujer—Lamento no haberlo dicho antes.—se sonrojó.

—¿Có-Cómo dices?—parpadeó con extrañeza el azul.

—Uso un dispositivo, Trunks. El último que me proporcionaron... aun no pierde su vigencia. Por falta de tiempo, problema con el divorcio, o trabajo. Nunca me di tiempo de hacer una cita para que lo extrajeran.

—Entiendo...—el muchacho asintió. Había sido un gran alivio escuchar eso.

—Así que puedes estar tranquilo.

El muchacho sonrió, sus cejas se suavizaron.

Se abrazaron nuevamente. Y a causa de tanta emoción y sentimientos encontrados, un beso surgió en los nuevos amantes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La ropa se destiló en el suelo. La toalla quedó a unos cuantos pasos de la cama; gozaban del arte de la intimidad.

Los cuerpos se mantenía al ras de la colchón. Lo hacían sentados. Frente a frente con los rostros sonrojados.

Jadeaban víctimas del goce.

Sus orbes se besaban infinidad de veces.

Susurros salían del alma. Mismos que retroalimentaban a la mujer.

 _»Eres hermosa._

 _»Mi flor._

El ritmo lo marcaban sus brazos fuertes posicionados en la cadera de la fémina. La _«herramienta»_ hacia bien su trabajo.

¿Y qué pasó con la promesa?

La promesa se rompió al ritmo de sus gemidos.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando la cúspide del sentir llegó para ambos. Las embestidas fueran más abruptas. Firmes.

Con esa poderosa sensación de placer, un mundo de lágrimas se desprendían de los ojos negros.

—No, por favor—suplicó el muchacho jadeante mientras secaba los cristales con sus pulgares.—Por favor no llores, Mai.

—Perdóname...—contestó la mujer con la voz entrecortada.

—Todo está bien, mi flor.—susurró—Si te hace sentir mejor...—le miró a los ojos—Me gustas mucho...

La mujer esbozó víctima de la sorpresa. Cubrió su boca con la mano. Y más lagrimas comenzaron a brotar.

—Trunks...

—No llores, Mi Flor.—restregó su rostro en ella.—No llores...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las cuatro de la mañana marcó el reloj de su móvil. Su despertar se originó debido a que su garganta estaba seca; le exigía un poco de agua.

La estrella de Polaris calmó su sed con la botella de agua que se mantenía sobre el buró. Al regresar la vista hacia el lado derecho de la cama, divisó con más claridad al muchacho. Éste dormía plácidamente boca abajo con los brazos a los costados. Su rostro estaba en dirección a ella.

A Mai se le pintó un sonrisa en los labios. Pues era la segunda vez que dormían juntos.

Era lindo sentir el calor de un compañero.

Con atrevimiento acarició los mechones lilas con suavidad. Y juró al besar su frente que todo a partir de hoy valdría la pena. Porque después del primer rayo de luz que se filtrara por su ventana. Sería la línea que marcaría el inicio de una nueva etapa.

 _Diferente a la hace de 10 años._

 _Con otro sabor._

 _Con otro color._

 _Azul. No rojo._

Pues nunca es tarde para volver a sentirse viva. Nunca es tarde para volver a soñar, sentir, reír. Y sobre todo nunca es tarde para amar.

 _Aunque sea en complicidad._

 _Aunque sea en las sombras._

 _Pero feliz._

 _Nunca más una Flor Artificial._

Los zafiros se abrieron lentamente al sentir sus caricias. Al visualizar a la azabache sonrió. Sus ojos se besaron por segundos.

Y la nombró.

 _—Mi flor._

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo de hoy. Les he de contar primeramente que este capítulo, oh dios, si qué fue difícil su elaboración. De repente se me hizo horrible y me entristeció. Hasta me daba temor publicarlo, en serio.

Disculpen lo extenso. Pero con las escenas Lemon se debe de ser muy muy cuidadoso, detallista y demás. Ojalá les haya movido alguna fibra de sus sentimientos.

Me esmeré muchísimo para que el capítulo fuera digno de ustedes. Hasta me agotó, lo juro. Pero bueno, aquí lo tienen. Espero no haber defraudado a nadie porque lo hice con todo mi cariño.

Y bueno.

¿Cómo vieron a Silver? ¿Se lo merecía? ¿Qué tal con los nuevos amantes? ¿Qué pasará con Marron?

Zerk es un Oc que hice para Con Aroma de Café. Él era un amigo de Trunks de la preparatoria. Y como necesitaba a alguien para rellenar la escena sin que fueran Violet & Goten, pensé en él.

Por cierto, ¿Ya vieron la foto de portada de FA? ¡Corran a verla! Este fan art fue hecho por **Evelyn Cotrina** , inspirándose en el capítulo 8 justo en la escena del baile cuando los ojos de Trunks y Mai se besan. Evelyn, gracias. Saludos para ti.

Y bueno, pues la depuración de lo añejo sucedió. Y de qué forma, ¿no? Las cosas se complican principalmente para Trunks donde más adelante se verá en vuelto en las dos paradoja de su vida, y ...y...¡Rayos! ¿Qué más pasará?

Continuo con los saluditos n.n

 **-Bri17:** Hola linda n.n qué gusto me da verte por aquí. Pues que te digo, hay mucho misterio, dudas y demás. Tal vez se leé sencillo, pero la situación en si es fuente para que me ponga un poco nerviosa durante su estructura. Si ustedes se emocionan, imagínate yo xDDDD ¡Gracias por leer, linda!

 **-MariaEnriqueta:** Tus buenos deseos que se múltiples para ti al doble. Gracias por tus maravillosos mensajes, Bendiciones.

 **-Nancy Cephiro:** Amo que lo ames xD En verdad no sabes el gusto me dio y principalmente alegría el hecho de que te dieras el tiempo de ponerte al corriente con los capítulos. Un placer saludarte y leerte n.n GRACIAS.

 **-Karol:** ¡BIENVENIDA! Querida amiga y fiel lectora te echaba de menos. Me alegra tanto verte ahora en FA. Mil gracias por leer, por tus rws, ¡Gracias!

 **-Cereza de Paatel:** Holis, otra vez fui mala contigo porque no te enseñé el resto del capítulo xDDD ¡Perdóname! Jaja Gracias por pasarte a leer y por tremendo rw gemela maligna. Que el poder del agua milagrosa nunca te falte. XD

 **-WTF:** Lo sé, lo sé, jajaja ¡Perdón! Parece que corto en la escena más buena xD. Pero te recompenso con este capítulo. Y ah, ¿Quién no se derrite cuando Trunks dice «Mi flor»? ¡Carajo! Me mata con eso jaja gracias por leer y escribirme.

 **-Himeko03:** Himeko, Himeko...Himeko xD Que lindo el hecho de sueñes con FA, en verdad me hace muy muy feliz. Porque bueno, eso me hace pensar que cumplo con el objetivo de transmitirte de forma satisfactoria la historia. Y bueno, en primera, te felicito por tu gran observación "EL MOMENTO SE ACERCA"¡ y mira! jajaja te grabaste muy bien el epílogo del vestido rojo y el collar de perlas negras, eh xD ¡qué gusto! Espero con ansias locas esos hermosos dibujos Gracias infinitas por leer y escríbeme, adoro tus rws.

- **Jackesita Frost:** Es lindo verte por aquí compañerita Trumai n.n No nos mirábamos desde el final del HelMR. Muchas gracias por leer, cariño. Por hacerte presente. Besos miles.

 **-Konnishiha Mundo:** No, no, gracias a ti por leer y hacerte presente. En efecto tienes toda la razón, la Mai de FA es correspondiente al diseño Mirai. En Con Aroma de Café utilicé a la Mai clásica debido a que en ese entonces los autores de Fics, solo teníamos como referencia DB y la película de BoG para crear historias Trumai. En HelMR como ya hubo cierta influencia con la saga Mirai de DBS, opté por el diseño Mirai Mai (ojos negros) debido a que esa forma guerrillera le iba más a la historia que se situaba en una aventura. Y finalmente en FA, decidí el mismo diseño ¿Por qué? Porque considere que ambas mujeres protagónicas fueran físicamente lo inverso: Marron (rubia, joven, ojos celestes) Mai (Madura, azabache de ojos negros) Además para que no fuera tan repetitivo el color de ojos, pues tan solo Violet, Trunks, Marron son de ojos azules. Y así n.n. Muchas gracias por escribir y por leer, muchos saludos para ti.

 **-Schala S:** Hola. Schala sé que vas en el capítulo 4 pero aquí te dejo tu salidito. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. En verdad aprecio el tiempo que te tomas para ponerte al corriente, gracias miles. Yo también pienso que el Dr Brief, es de alguna manera una gran influencia para Trunks, es como lo contrario de Vegeta, cada uno a su forma aporta un tanto al muchacho. Por ello pienso que siendo heredero de la CC su máxima figura, sin duda, es su abuelo. Con esa sencillez tan característica de él que ni parece el hombre más rico del mundo. Gracias por tus consejos y observaciones, gracias por leer n.n

 **—Vilandra & Odette**: ¡Ay, Gris! Jajaja siempre me haces reír xD eso del baile horizontal fue genial. Y bueno, al fin "Te dí" ¿Complacida? XDDD gracias por estar aquí, baby.

 **-Lectores silenciosos** : Gracias amigos por sus visitas que cada día hacen que se incremente la cantidad de views. Un abrazo para ustedes, sé que están ahí ;)

 _-Saludos especiales para:_

- **Evelyn Cotrina:** bella, gracias por tu dibujo.

 **-NeonQueenDBZ** que esta haciendo un dibujo precioso de FA, ¡GRACIAS! Cuando esté listo para el próximo update, lo pongo de portada para que lo vean. :D

 **-Giorgia Podda,** ésta última me contacto por Facebook, muchas gracias por tus palabras por leer y escribirme. ¡Saludos hasta la bella Italia!

Sin más que decir, les agradezco nuevamente a todos por pasarse a leer. ¡GRACIAS INFINITAS!

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 _¿Alguien quiere conocer y tener la canción de «Hadashi no megami»? Por PM déjenme su correo electrónico y con gusto se las mando para que canten conmigo xDDDD_

¡SALUDOS A TODOS!

 ** _Con cariño:_**

 ** _Kuraudea._**

* * *

 **Respetemos los derechos de Autor**

 _20/Enero/2017_

 _¡Di **NO ** al plagio de Fics! _


	11. Chapter 11

**_Flor artificial_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Por_**

 ** _Kuraudea_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo X_**

 ** _Equilibrio_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _«Si se pierde el equilibrio, se pierde todo»_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 _En cuanto llegó de la universidad dejó los libros sobre la mesa del cuarto con olor a medicinas; el ambiente estaba cubierto por vapor que expulsaba el nubulizador. Tras haber pasado un par de horas de charla, le importó muy poco que su querido abuelo estuviese entubado con la mascarilla de oxígeno sobre el rostro; él se acostó sobre la cama e incluso bostezó abiertamente sin pena, pues existía una mutua confianza entre los dos, lo hizo como cuando era un niño y brincaba en todas las camas de la Corporación Cápsula._

 _Su abuelo, su amigo._

 _Con el cuerpo de lado y la mano sumergida en la almohada, observaba al anciano. Su abuelo pese a lo deteriorado de su estado nunca perdió ese brillo particular en sus ojos. Esa mirada que se lanzaban ambos era fuente de haber descubierto algo importante y de la complicidad que solo ellos sabían conservar. Eran buenos para guardar secretos._

 _En los labios de Trunks una sonrisa se estaba formando y en el anciano igual._

 _—Esto es muy turbio, sabes—el muchacho estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada._

 _—Lo sé—asintió Brief —Pero créeme, valió la pena cada segundo...—suspiró sentidamente ante el recuerdo._

 _En medio de la cama se postraba un álbum fotográfico del Dr Brief cuando era joven. Recuerdos de sus estudios, experiencias, viajes y demás momentos especiales se plasmaban ahí._

 _El azul rió abiertamente._

 _—¡No lo puedo creer!—dijo entre risas—Tienes que contarme todo.—seguía riendo._

 _—Bueno, pasó hace mucho tiempo._

 _—Saldré corriendo y le diré a la abuela—le amenazó bromeando—Así que...—señaló con el dedo índice la fotografía de una bella mujer castaña e inclinó medio cuerpo hacia enfrente —¿Dime quién es ella?—volteó con el mayor._

 _—Es una mujer que conocí cuando era joven._

 _—Aja...te escucho—dijo burlón. En tanto, volvió a recostarse con ambos brazos bajo la nuca y cerró los ojos._

 _—Ella era una compañera de trabajo que.._.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus orbes azules se abrieron lentamente; el rayo de luz que entró por la ventana le encandiló tanto que le hizo quejarse.

—Ah, qué molesto...—refunfuñó y juró que la próxima vez compraría urgentemente persianas del colores más oscuros.

¿Y qué hacerle? Si esos gustos claros eran más bien por parte de ella, a Trunks le gustaban más los colores grisáceos; todo lo contrario a su compañera, pues mientras el Sol iluminara con todo su poder cada molécula del departamento, mejor. Sentir el aire, el ruido y la luz entrar por la ventana no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Por mera inercia llevó ambas manos a su rostro, frotó sus ojos con ligeros signos de ojeras, suspiró fuertemente. Había amanecido y era tiempo de levantarse; la esencia del Oeste, la suavidad de las colchas y el olor del desayuno de cada mañana pertenecían a su verdadero hogar.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el alfombrado bostezó fuertemente, rascó su cabellera lila con rebeldía y del perchero jaló su acostumbrada bata azul marino para cubrir su desnudez. Entre pasos lentos se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave del agua caliente y justo antes de ducharse decidió afeitarse, pues era muy notoria la sombra de barba en su faz.

Lavó su rostro y al ver su propio reflejo recordó que hoy era el hombre que daba la cara por el compromiso que llevaba por más de 4 años. Precisamente se cumplían dos semana de llevar esa doble vida: ser la herramienta y el prometido.

Sin embargo, buscar el equilibrio apropiado le abrumaba; le costaba bastante. Pues bajo su situación ilícita era necesario mantenerse en línea recta y echar raíz a lo que conduce la armonía o uniformidad del ser humano. Estar satisfecho es base del equilibrio perfecto; el balance donde la firmeza física se mantiene sobre los pies.

Él debía de compensar a ambas mujeres, equilibrarse; una parte a la derecha y la otra a la izquierda. En la vida diaria se puede tener un significado lleno de matices de colores que quizás pocos logran apreciar. Pues nunca imaginó ser tan útil para dos personas. Que curioso le era revolotearse en la cama y estrujar los cabello negro y al girarse estar otra vez sometido bajo la cascada de oro.

 _«Y cuando sea el momento de que todo acabe, lo aceptaré»_

—Así tiene que ser.—se contestó así mismo.

Pues Marron no tenía la culpa de sus estupideces y aunque sonara descabellado la quería.

Llevar una doble vida tenía grandes riesgos. Pero se sentía vivaz, pleno.

Se sentía hombre.

* * *

 _—Presidente Brief, no haga promesas que no cumplirá—la mujer violeta frunció el ceño—Justo juró que en nuestra oficina habría una cafetera nueva. ¡Y es hora que no veo nada!_

 _—¡Ashh, la maldita cafetera!—se hizo la víctima al cerrar los ojos y con la mano cubrió parte de su rostro—Lo olvidé por completo, Señorita Ribbon._

 _—Últimamente anda muy distraído, Señor._

 _—Bueno, bueno, las mejores promesas son las que no se cumplen, ¿No?—esbozó una sonrisa.—Te recompensaré con algo mejor, ahora sí lo prometo._

 _—Eso espero—esbozó la mujer con brazos cruzados desde el asiento de su escritorio._

 _Justo en ese instante la Flor entró a la oficina de Polaris y sin esperarlo interrumpió la plática de ambos adultos. En sus manos llevaba varios planos enrollados._

 _—Aquí están los planos que buscabas, Violet—se filtró como siempre mirando hacia el piso sin percatarse que su jefe estaba ahí._

 _—Déjalos en ese cesto, Mai.—indicó la mujer._

 _—La próxima vez que los olvides tu irás por ellos.—se dio un abrazo a sí misma, titiritaba—Esta haciendo un frío terrible allá afuera._

 _—Pero si tuviéramos la cafetera—recalcó la mujer en broma mirando de reojo al Presidente—Te pudiera invitar una bebida caliente sin necesidad de ir hasta la cocina._

 _—Ya te dije que las mejores promesas son las que no se cumplen, Violet.—mostró media sonrisa el muchacho al interferir en la plática._

 _Cuando la estrella de Polaris escuchó su voz, alzó la mirada lentamente hacia su costado. Lo vio. Él vestía su frondosa gabardina negra y la bufanda roja se mantenía enroscada sobre su cuello; miraba fijamente a la mujer mientras estaba recargado al ras de su escritorio con brazos cruzados._

 _Su pecho ardió, se sonrojó a más no poder. Sus labios mientras tanto se separaron un poco al expulsar un hilo de aire; el hechizo de Trunks era poderoso, difícil de ignorar. Pues sentía en ese instante que los orbes azules le perforaban y le despojaban de sus prendas. La mujer hecha un manojo de nervios retiró sus anteojos lentamente, su mente la llevó a recordar la escena cuando el joven jadeó frenético en su oído._

 _»Mi flor._

 _—¿Usted qué piensa de eso, Señorita Mai?—le preguntó el Presidente clavándole la mirada como propias dagas._

 _—Yo...Yo...—le miró a lo ojos._

 _»Me ofrezco ser tu herramienta, tu impulso, tu espejo. Y cuando sea el momento de que todo acabe, lo aceptaré._

 _Él también le miró y le excitó de igual manera recordar su último encuentro pasional. Esa noche de sus propios labios brotó el pecado sin ningún filtro «Me gustas mucho, mi flor», pues como todo un intruso se filtró a su cabaña al desconfigurar la clave de la puerta principal._

 _»Necesitamos hablar.._

 _Y justo ahora lo necesitaba también._

 _En un lenguaje singular de piel recibían señales que solo ellos y nada más ellos podían entender. Como una energía que se dá solamente entre dos individuos, una complicidad invisible para los demás; un secreto. Pero pese a que ella se resistía, siempre, siempre cedía a sus brazos, pues tan solo con esa mirada se destilaba mucho deseo; así lo era, él deseaba. Desde la ultima noche no habían intimado y, quizás de no ser por Violet en ese momento le arrancaría los labios. No había sido en vano su visita a la oficina de Polaris. Anhelaba ver a su flor._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _—Trunks...—jadeaba su nombre.—De-Detente...por favor._

 _Su espalda se deslizaba en el viejo tapiz floreado de la habitación del cuarto piso de la edificación. El sillón sin resortes, la cama vieja, el olor a humedad; explosión de sentimientos en cuatro paredes. El espejo ovalado, oxidado por los años fue descubierto como el único testigo y reflejo de la doble vida._

 _Del pecado que le proporcionaba la sonrisa en sus labios._

 _El grito._

 _El sentir._

 _El estar viva._

 _—¿Por qué?—preguntó jadeante al dejar de besar su cuello.—No te frustres de esta manera, Mai. Por favor no empecemos de nuevo con lo mismo._

 _—Es que yo..._

 _Sin permiso desabrochó el cinturón de la mujer, bajó su pantalón y como rayo quitó una de sus botas para liberar solo una de sus piernas blancas. Sus pechos sobresalían, pues el sostén había sido estrujado y la camisa junto con la prenda de varillas fue enroscada al nivel de su cuello. Tomó su barbilla exigiendo que le mirara a los ojos, mientras tanto con la otra mano acarició en movimientos circulantes su entrepierna, la mujer jadeaba víctima de la sensaciones que éste le provocaba._

 _—Ya te dije que no pasa nada—susurró en sus labios—Quiero hacértelo cuantas veces sea necesario, quiero que estés feliz._

 _Besó sus labios, su cuello y entre medio de los pechos. Descendía. Saludó con un beso escurridizo al ombligo; por última vez elevó su mirada hacia la mujer «Mírate en el espejo» fue lo que le dijo y continuó hasta llegar a su parte más intima. La pierna liberada la echó sobre su hombro y sus labios hicieron su correspondiente trabajo._

 _La flor artificial se deslizaba sobre la pared, jadeaba, sus manos estrujaban los mechones lilas. Se miraba en el espejo, era víctima del goce._

 _Temblaba._

 _Gemía._

 _Repetía su nombre._

 _—Trunks...—mordía sus labios para reprimir esa liberación.—Pa-ra...para..._

 _Y él continuaba con su erótico labor ignorando todas sus súplicas. Mientras tanto, el verdugo cruel le mostraba a la mujer la acción como tal, su desnudez manipulaba y expuesta por las garras del joven azul, otra vez._

 _La verdad de los hechos._

 _Fue entonces que en sus labios rojos se formó la ligereza de una sonrisa. Entre jadeos rió y una lágrima brotó a su vez reflejándose en su faz la ironía más absurda de la vida: risas y lágrimas. Cuando él escuchó esa risión de placer volvió a su rostro de un brinco y la besó como un loco. Desesperado abrió la hebilla del pantalón, bajó el cierre y entró en ella con rudeza; la cundió de embestidas mientras le miraba a los ojos. El rostro masculino estaba desfigurado por la excitación y cada vez eran más fuertes sus ataques, más abruptos; con frenesí e impulsos locos, terminó la acción al liberar un auténtico gemido en los labios de la mujer que le embriagó la garganta. Una gota de sudor se deslizó sobre su sien e irónicamente rió y ella junto con él._

 _—Dios...—esbozó entre risas. Estaba satisfecho por la felicidad de la mujer, por su sonrisa._

 _—T-Te dije que te detuvieras, Trunks—dijo sonrojada._

 _—Eso ya es imposible, Mai—besó su frente y le abrazó fuertemente mientras controlaba su respiración._

* * *

La espuma se deslizó sobre su barbilla y mejillas. El filo del rastrillo se encargaba de quitar todo residuo de su mentón. El agua de la llave salía sin tener conciencia de su desperdicio, pues sólo la necesitaba para quitar el exceso de espuma que se acumulaba en la navaja.

Sin dejar de afeitarse se miraba en el espejo, y de momento hasta se sintió un poco cohibido e incluso incomodo, pues su reflejo llegó a ser tan imponente como si se tratara de otra persona que juzgará sus recientes actos y pensamientos turbios. Sus propios ojos le perforaban el pecho.

Y al verse pensó:

 _»Esto es solo un favor._

 _»Soy la herramienta._

 _»Soy la sonrisa de mi flor._

Pero por causa de un movimiento mal ejecutado corto parte de su mejilla izquierda.

—¡Ouch!—siseó y de inmediato lavó la herida.

Pero fue inútil; una lagrima de sangre roja se deslizó nuevamente sobre su piel. El verdugo cruel del espejo le observaba con la verdad en los ojos, encarándole sus actos, le gritaba sutilmente.

 _»Mentiroso._

 _»Infiel._

 _»Traidor._

—No, eso nunca—le contestó en susurros al espejo sin ni siquiera creer que tales calificativos fuesen verdad.

—¿Estás bien, Trunks?—preguntó su Sol del otro lado de la puerta interrumpiendo el debate que tenía con su consciencia.

—S-Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

—Te estaré esperando en la cocina para que desayunes.

—Gracias, mi amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con buen vestir le miraba desayunar sin perder detalle de todas sus acciones; ilusionada, alabándole como si fuese su Buda, su religión. Ella estaba lista con su uniforme rosa pastel, aquel elegante atuendo de falda y saco que le hacía lucir delicadamente su figura esbelta. Su cabello se mantenía ondulado de las puntas y el maquillaje como siempre era de colores suaves. Estaba más que lista para acudir a la biblioteca pública a trabajar; rubia, hermosa, angelical como siempre, pero con el toque de preocupación en sus ojos celestes, poco notorio.

 _»¿Y no crees que lo dejas bastante tiempo solo, Marron?—esa interrogante le caló cada día después de la cena en Kame-House._

 _¿Será?_

Pues de cierta manera ella le tenía demasiada confianza, sabía que el proyecto de la Sede del Norte era importante para él, un proyecto que tenía un gran significado y vínculo con su abuelo. Lo entendía, en verdad lo hacía pero, ¿entonces qué era esa sensación de tristeza que le abordaba en el pecho? En primera, quizás, podría ser el alejamiento debido a su nuevo trabajo, el tenerlo lejos era algo difícil para Marron. Lo segundo tal vez sus ausencias, pese a que si mantenía comunicación con ella, cada vez se hacía menos constante.

Marron seguía observándolo en silencio mientras meditaba sobre sus pensamientos. Puso los codos sobre la mesa y sus manos fueron el soporte para sostener su barbilla.

El joven empresario se dio la oportunidad de regresar al Oeste, ante todo tenía que equilibrarse y poner en claro que su vida y sus compromisos conspiraba en la rubia, no en la estrella de Polaris.

O por lo menos así debía de ser

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _La puerta de la oficina sonó al ritmo del «toc-toc». La celeste dejó la pluma y los engargolados que revisaba, éstos eran correspondientes al reciente inventario de la mercancía de libros que acababa de entrar a la biblioteca. Cuando volteó para atender el llamado se dio cuenta que se trataba de su prometido._

 _—Tr-Trunks...—se levantó de la silla asombrada._

 _—Hola, bonita—le saludó con un guiño._

 _—¿Q-Qué haces aquí...? ¿Y-Y el trabajo?_

 _El muchacho metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y contestó coqueto:_

 _—He venido a pasar unos días contigo._

 _Claro, ante todo siempre el equilibrio._

 _Marron fue hacia él y le abrazó feliz._

 _—Te echo de menos, Trunks—dijo con ternura. Y al no ser privilegiada en su estatura, se puso de puntitas para llegar a su rostro._

 _—Y yo a ti— contestó el muchacho al suavizar lo fruncido de sus cejas lentamente._

 _La celeste le dio un beso en los labios, Trunks correspondió naturalmente a su gesto de la misma manera. El beso tuvo el sabor de la dulce miel, aunque con ciertos destellos de culpabilidad que irritaron su garganta._

* * *

Apenas y mordisqueaba el pan del plato, pues seguía pensando que sus acciones estaba dentro de _«lo normal»_. En esos tres días la pasaron bien, tal vez le notaba un poco distraído, quizás nulo o perdido en algunos comentarios que ella le hacía. Naturalmente se llenó de extrañeza porque Trunks no era de los tipos que se le tenía que repetir las cosas varias veces, menos tratándose de una plática entre ellos.

* * *

 _—Y eso fue lo que dijo mi madre, ¿qué te parece su reacción? —rió mientras probaba el turrón de su nieve—A veces creo que mamá exagera con su comportamiento, ¿No lo crees?—narraba su anécdota con gusto._

 _Mientras tanto el muchacho se mantenía en el volante viendo hacia enfrente, uno de sus brazos descansaba sobre el borde de la ventanilla._

 _—¿Trunks...?—le llamó la muchacha buscando su rostro, pues el muchacho tal parecía estar desconectado de la plática._

 _E insistió._

 _—¿Trunks...?_

 _Segundos pasaron para que el joven entrara en razón, pero debido a que el semáforo cambió a luz verde, volvió en sí. Además de que el conductor de atrás enfurecido hizo sonar el claxon para que acelerada._

 _—¿Sucede algo, Trunks? —preguntó la rubia en voz alta._

 _—Ah, mi amor—volteó hacia ella—Por favor discúlpame, ¿me decías?_

* * *

Él mientras tanto le daba sorbos al café oscuro y su vista se desviaba en el periódico que se mantenía a un lado de su desayuno. Justo leía la sección de economía y finanzas mientras le daba de mordidas a un wafle que se escurría de miel y mantequilla.

Ella sin piedad le clavaba la mirada, sus orbes celestes sin rastro de iris se miraban totalmente perdidos.

* * *

 _Sus cuerpos chocaban en la suavidad de la cama, testigo fiel de cada uno de sus actos. Ella era sometida a sus embestidas constantes que parecían interminables, pues eran más violentas y fuertes de lo usual. Una de sus piernas se mantenía flexionada y la otra se postraba en la cadera del híbrido. Sus brazos rodeaba su cuello y sus dedos apretaban la cabellera lacia, mientras tanto el muchacho mantuvo su rostro hundido en el cuello de su Sol; jadeaba víctima natural del acto en sí como siempre solía hacerlo._

 _—Tru..Trunks...—jadeaba la rubia e incluso algunos de sus llamados parecían más bien quejidos._

 _Él la hacia su mujer, trataba de unificarse y así borrar el trecho de los días o meses que los distanciaron, pues de alguna forma deseaba recompensar cada una de sus ausencias._

 _Depurarse del pecado temporal, aquel acto que sin querer cada vez le consumia._

 _—Trunks...—los orbes celestes miraban fijamente el techo._

 _Pero el muchacho estaba frenético, perdido._

 _—¡Trunks...!_

 _Y no frenó._

 _—¡TRUNKS!_

 _Cuando el nombrado volvió en sí, su faz se apreció encandilada, parpadeó un par de veces._

 _—Marron...—buscó su rostro—¿Sucede algo?—le miró a los ojos._

 _—S-Solo...—desvió la mirada—me gustaría que fueras más despacio._

 _—Ah, mi vida—se vio preocupado—P-Por favor discúlpame, tal vez estoy un poco estresado por todo. He tenido muchas cosas en mente y..._

 _—No pasa nada, Trunks.—le interrumpió y pese a todo le sonrió._

 _—Marron..._

 _Ella pese al fallo de su acto tomó su rostro y le besó lento, despacio. Y trataron de alguna forma en continuar con lo estropeado._

* * *

Le dio el último sorbo al café y pese a estar leyendo el periódico le fue inevitable ignorar la preocupación que se miraba en el rostro de la rubia. Tomó una servilleta, limpió sus labios y preguntó:

—¿Te encuentras bien, Marron?

Ella sonrió y asintió como respuesta.

—¿Estás así por lo de anoche, no es así?—esbozó el muchacho.

En tanto su Sol agachó la mirada, observaba sus manos que se mantenían sobre sus piernas.

—De verdad no sé qué me pasó y... si quieres que me disculpe otra vez lo haré, lo haré las veces que sea necesario. No quiero partir y dejarte de esa manera, mi amor.

—No te preocupes, yo entiendo—sonrió sin esa sensación de querer hacerlo realmente—Trata de estar más tranquilo, Trunks, tal vez estás muy estresado.

—¿Segura?—insistió no muy convencido.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Bueno, iré por mis cosas y te llevo al trabajo antes de partir.

—Esta bien.

Poco duró la sonrisa en sus labios, pues cuando el muchacho le dio la espalda su semblante volvió a la careta original: La angustía.

La mala corazonada.

Aquella premonición e intuición que le alertaba que algo estaba pasando con su hombre.

Y seguro no era nada bueno.

 **...**

Justo el auto se estacionó al ras de la banqueta de la Biblioteca Pública. El empresario volteó con su mujer, retiró sus lentes oscuros. Volteó el cuerpo en dirección a ella; su mano tomó el respaldo del asiento del copiloto mientras la otra se fue directo a sus manos.

—Marron...—sacudió despacio sus piernas.

Ella volteó hacia él y en sus ojos vio una verdad oculta, pues realmente había cariño por parte del azul.

—Ten cuidado cuando estés en carretera, Trunks-le aconsejó.

Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado.

—Lo tendré. Tú también cuídate mucho, estaré llamándote con más frecuencia—despositó un beso en sus labios rosas.

—Estaré esperando tus llamadas.

El muchacho asintió mientras frotaba su nariz con la de ella.

—Luego retomamos lo de nuestro compromiso, ¿Te parece bien?—acariciaba sus mejillas—Que no se te olvide que te amo.

—Lo sé.

Se despidieron al darse otro beso.

 **...**

Ella subió un par de escalones de la entrada principal de su recinto laboral, cuando volteó hacia atrás, ambos se miraron y con la mano se dijeron adiós. Trunks arrancó, Marron entró a la biblioteca.

 **.**

 **.**

—Buenos días, Señorota Jinzo—le saludó una de sus asistentes.

—Buenos días—contestó con el mejor semblante que pudo dar en ese instante y se fue de largo a su oficina.

Tomó asiento y sobre el escritorio aún se mantenía la fotografía del día de su compromiso. Aquella captura donde ambos se miraban en la misma sintonía, plenos,felices.

—¿Qué pasa, Trunks?—le echó en cara a la imagen—¿Q-Qué te está pasando?

Y sin poder contenerse lagrimas grandes se deslizaron por sus mejillas rosadas, mordió sus labios al querer reprimir esa angustia e incertidumbre que le consumia, colocó ambos brazos sobre la mesa y ocultó su rostro.

Y volvió a repetir:

 _»Qué pasa, Trunks..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabía que estaba próximo a llegar, quizás en una hora o dos estaría en la Capital del Norte. Y era fácil de saberlo, pues el clima iba cambiando, la flora poco a poco se apreciaba con capas gruesas de nieve, tan solo en el tablero se observaba como descendía los grados de la temperatura.

El café de vaso desechable se mantenía cerca del estéreo, le pareció buena idea llegar de paso a uno de los establecimientos de _«Capital Xpress»_ para comprar la bebida caliente además de algunas golosinas y cigarrillos.

En esta ocasión manejaba su camioneta Jeep blanca, ésta tenía más condiciones para viajar en la nieve puesto que sus llantas eran antiderrapantes, muy útiles para no provocar accidentes o simplemente no resbalar en el asfalto, entonces pensó que también debía de hacer el cambio de llantas a su convertible plateado.

—Sí, eso haré—se contestó a sí mismo mientras le daba un sorbo al café, luego lo depositó nuevamente en el porta vaso.

Mientras los parabrisas limpiaban los rastros de la nieve en el cristal, la radio a volumen bajo sonaba con una melodía cualquiera. Él aceleraba y frenaba constantemente, pues había pronunciadas curvas; el camino era de cuidado, por ello tenía que mantenerse alerta durante el trayecto.

De la cajetilla tomó un cigarrillo y con una mano le dio vida a su gran vicio. El frío del Norte fue causante de aumentar esas ganas de fumar con mayor constancia, fumaba a cada rato, en el Oeste por petición de la rubia moderó sus vicios; ahora simplemente le resultaba difícil controlarse.

—Marron...—susurró.

La camioneta avanzaba por un camino cubierto de nieve, el cielo mientras tanto se apreciaba grisáceo con toques azul marino. Las ráfagas del viento soplaban con fuerza, eran desbastadoras.

Y fue hasta entonces que miró su propio reflejo en el cristal—suspiró—pues le fue inevitable pensar en Marron, en su rostro de tristeza.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo?—se cuestionó, se juzgó y prometió que se esmeraría más por ella.

 _«Porque lo mejor de las personas es verles sonreír»_

Por su sonrisa angelical.

Paradójicamente y no siendo para menos pensó en ambas mujeres, pues pronto en su mente brincó el recuerdo de su Flor.

 _»¿Estará enojada conmigo?—sonrió pícaro por lo sucedido en el cuarto piso de la edificación._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _—Solo sé que esa mujer despertaba algo en mi, una rara pasión. De momento recuerdo que tenía que sacarle las palabras a la fuerza, era muy tímida, podría decirse que su faz todo el tiempo era de tristeza pero, una tarde de café cuando trabajábamos solos en el laboratorio platicamos hasta la madrugada, conocí una parte de ella que era bella. Luego con los días le miraba rondar por pasillos con capa blanca, el ruido de sus tacones marcaba sus pasos fuertes, siempre llevaba su agenda electrónica en brazos. Lucy estaba vinculada a la rama de biotecnología, ayudaba que los experimentos pasaran las normas ecológicas establecidas por la ley para después distribuirlos y darlos a la venta. En ese tiempo aún faltaba terminar de construir la parte de arriba de la Corporación. Digamos que ella fue de la primer remesa de empleados que tuve._

 _—¿En serio, abuelo? Se ve que era una mujer interesante.—contestó el joven inexperto en la vida._

 _—¿Eso crees?—rió el mayor._

 _—Claro. Las mujeres que ejercen en la rama de la ingeniería son muy atractivas._

 _—Te falta mucho por aprender, Trunks. Ya te tocará llevar el proyecto del Norte y ahí te relacionaras con muchas personas. Cuando seas un hombre verás que nada es tan fácil, las visiones cambian, se involucran emociones. Si fuese un niño todo lo hubiera resuelto con una partida de trompo._

 _Ambos rieron._

 _—Abuelo...¿Y tú...?_

 _El anciano asintió._

 _—¡¿Juramelo?!_

 _—Lo juro._

 _—Rayos ...¿Y lo hici...?_

 _—Muchas veces—el mayor contestó antes de que terminara su pregunta._

* * *

Conducía, fumaba, bebía café y su mente giró en torno a ambas bellezas. En su promesa temporal y su promesa de por vida.

¿Será que estamos prohibidos? Pues se dice que nadie es nadie, pero la moral, la sociedad, el prejuzgar y tantas cosas pone limitaciones en nosotros mismos.

Con la vista hacia adelante juró que todo lo que hacia no era por causar algún daño, él solo trataba de ayudar.

Solo eso.

—Estoy loco—asintió.

Y de alguna forma se convenció en querer poner las cosas en su lugar.

—Eso haré.

No tenía más opciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Existía una sonrisa en su faz. Se sentía feliz y culpable, pues sabía que lo que pasó tenía grandes riesgos. Suspiró fuerte y se centró en ver un rato el techo antes de ir a tomar una ducha. Por propia inercia, trajo consigo de un jalón la almohada donde _«su herramienta»_ había dormido plácidamente aquella noche, le abrazó, y se desprendió la fragancia del perfume que usaba a diario.

—Depravado...—le calificó de esa manera al recordar lo del cuarto piso.

 _»¿Por qué Trunks será tan testarudo?_

Sabía que no era del todo correcto su situación, eso le dolía, le hacía sentir mal de alguna manera. Sin embargo había algo que no podía controlar, pues justo en el momento que él decía—buenos días— su cuerpo hacia ebullición.

 _¿Tan mal estaba su situación?_

A ella le hicieron lo mismo sin tenerle un gramo de piedad, sin tenerle la mínima consideración al respecto. Les importó un carajo sus sentimientos, pues todo lo que creyó que era importante lo botaron a la basura junto con la convicción que le hacía seguir, junto con su sonrisa y junto con sus ganas de vivir.

Ahí fue que comprendió que la vida da grandes sorpresas, es como cuando toman una pieza de ajedrez y por cada _«Jaque Mate»_ te hace cambiar de rol y por azares del destino te coloca en la posición que menos esperabas.

Qué ironía tan grande ser ahora la protagonista de lo que tanto le hizo sufrir.

Cosas de la vida, simplemente eso.

Pero se sentía tan bien estar en sus manos; él era en ese momento su todo, la sonrisa de sus labios.

 _»Quiero ser tu herramienta, tu impulso._

—Dios...—se levantó de la cama.

Tal vez hacía falta aclarar lo que había pasado. De alguna forma ya no sabía ni qué pensar—suspiró.

Era tan fácil decirlo e incluso planearlo pero, con solo verle sus planes se desmoronaban en pequeños pedazos y caían al suelo para que cualquiera les pisoteara al pasar.

 _..._

Se desnudó frente al espejo del baño. El agua de la regadera se escuchaba rebotar en el azulejo del piso. La azabache se observaba con atención, tocó sus pechos, su cintura y en ese instante tal y como si fuese un fantasma _su herramienta_ se manifestó entre el vapor y le susurró: _«Mi flor»_

Bajo el hechizo del deseo, el verdugo de su reflejo cobró vida y este le dijo seguro de sí.

 _»Te gusta mucho._

 _»Le deseas._

 _»Lo quieres para ti._

Y el holograma del hombre azul se disipó a sus espaldas, el verdugo volvió a su reflejo inmóvil y ella parpadeó abrumada ante lo que había apreciado; su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró.

 _»¿Será qué había surgido algo más ?—pensó en silencio y agitó su cabeza de lado a lado._

—No puede ser.

Pues él no le pertenecía.

No era capaz de destruir una relación.

No era una cualquiera.

Pero le era imposible ignorar el «Me gustas mucho, mi flor». Ni ella sabía qué rayos iba a pasar, pero ese gramo insignificante de pasión le hacía feliz.

—Trunks...

Sin embargo, tenía que aceptar su realidad y le costaba demasiado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _—¿Podrías llevar estos documentos con el Presidente Brief?—Violet le hizo entrega de una carpeta a Mai._

 _—Claro._

 _—Gracias, linda._

 _—¿Y qué es esto?—fijó su vista en los documentos al acercarlos a su rostro._

 _—Son unas cotizaciones y facturas, creo que hace falta comprar más materias primas._

 _—Entiendo.—asintió—Bien, entonces vuelvo enseguida._

 _Cuando entró a la oficina del empresario dejó los documentos sobre el escritorio. Él había viajado al Oeste, no hubo necesidad de preguntar nada, pues bien sabía que Trunks tenía sus asuntos personales con la señorita Jinzo, eso era inevitable._

 _¿Pero realmente se conformaría con un tercio de él?_

 _En el mueble de madera aún se mantenía el retrato de ambos, la estrella lo giró hacia ella y los observó. Estaban felices como cuando ella se comprometió con el huracán rojo; joven, llena de ilusiones._

 _Esbozó, se sentía tan mal al desear a su pareja que entre susurros se dirigió a la rubia y le dijo:_

 _—Por favor, perdóname..._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _—¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?—miró fijamente al anciano—Abuelo, ¿Nunca te dio curiosidad de saber qué sería de tu vida con ella y no con la abuela?_

 _—Creo que para empezar tú no estarías aquí—esbozó una sonrisa el mayor._

 _—Es verdad—el joven universitario también rió y rascó su nuca._

 _—No es tan fácil como parece, Trunks._

 _—¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Acaso no quieres a la abuela?_

 _—¿A Bunny...?_

 _—Aja._

 _—No cuestiones esas cosas muchacho, ¡Claro que si! Ni siquiera lo dudes._

 _—Es que siempre se dice que cuando uno se enamora de alguien más es porque no está realmente enamorado de la pareja que tiene._

 _—No necesariamente. La gente puede decir sinfín de cosas, en mi punta de vista puedo decir que a veces somos un tanto ciegos. Dime ¿Tú qué harías?_

 _—Emmm, ¿Yo?—rascó su sien al pensar que contestar—En verdad no lo sé, abuelo, no estoy en tu misma situación. Pero basándome en otra teoría pues...supongo que cada persona tiene algo que ofrecer._

 _—Exacto. No somos iguales. Bunny es mi alegría, mi rayo de luz, sin embargo ella tenía una inteligencia sorprendente, una destreza que cautivaba, cada quien tiene sus cualidades._

 _—Nunca pensé que extrañarías lo que no recordabas, abuelo, ¿La amaste? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con ella?_

 _—Mucho. Tal vez ella estaba predestinada a mi, en diferentes etapas de mi vida apareció; nunca pude negarme a ella. Tan solo con verle emergía una fuerte atracción, un magnetismo, es difícil de explicar. Solo sé que ella es y será siempre muy especial._

* * *

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

Hay quienes lo tienen todo, pero otros tantos no. Todo el mundo desea en determinado momento ser feliz siguiendo las supuestas pautas para lograrlo, ¿Necesariamente tiene que ser así? Inexplicablemente las "circunstancias" nos hacen tomar otros rumbos que jamás hubiésemos imaginado. Todos tenemos la capacidad de ser «feliz» a nuestra manera.

Quizás hay fuerzas invisibles a nuestros ojos que se encargan de hacer cumplir nuestro Destino; lo que desde siempre ya estaba escrito y designado para cada uno de nosotros.

 **...**

Cuando la camioneta llegó al estacionamiento de la obra, la estrella de Polaris por propia corazonada y coincidencia le observó a lo lejos, justo caminaba por ese mismo trecho para ir a su oficina, el ruido de la camioneta que conocía a la perfección le hizo deternerse.

Él sintió que fue perforado por lo azabache de sus ojos, como filosas dagas que rasguñaban su pecho escurriendose en sangre. El motor de la camioneta los delataba.

Cuidarse de los árboles, de las sombras e incluso hasta de la propia nieve.

De todo.

Y los corazones pese a todo se emocionaron. Pues no eran para menos el sentir esas mariposas en el estómago debido a la ausencia que los separó un par de días.

¿Acaso todo terminaría?

* * *

 _—¿Y tú qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar, Trunks?_

 _—Definitivamente no me quedaría con la incertidumbre. ¿Qué tal si ella hubiese sido para ti, abuelo? Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo, ¿No crees?_

 _—¿Y si en vez de retroalimentaete, te destruye?_

 _—Entonces contestaré lo que dijiste al iniciar tu relato: «Valió la pena»_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Adelante—indicó el muchacho al escuchar el llamado de la puerta.

—¿Me llamó, Señor Brief?

—Qué bueno que viniste, Mai. Pasa...—le ofreció asilo con un singular movimiento de cabeza, ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó desde su asiento mientras sus dedos jugueteaban ansiosos sobre sus piernas.

—B-Bien—agachó el rostro la mujer mientras sus manos estaban ocultas en los bolsillos de su gabardina verde, sus dedos se hacían nudos debido a los nervios.—¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

El heredero de la Capsule Corp se puso de pie, fue hacia a ella. Tomó de su barbilla y le miró fijamente, sincero, nervioso.

* * *

 _—Ella provocaba en mí algo que no podía controlar._

* * *

—Mi flor...yo...

Y simplemente no pudo romper ese lazo, cayó en el poder de sus ojos, se paralizó, se acobardó.

—¿Qué sucede...?—tomó de su mano, aquella que acariciaba la blancura de su mejilla.

Por mero impulso le abrazó fuertemente. Y repetía en susurros.

—Mi hermosa Flor...

Mai correspondió el abrazo y supo de alguna manera cuales habían sido sus intensiones, pues ella también se había fijado en parar esa doble vida. Pero por desgracia ninguno pudo. No tuvieron el valor de decir _«Por favor ya basta»_ pues sus uniones fueron más del típico encuentro sexual. Pecaron al involucrar una escala grande de sentimientos, era un hecho, se gustaban.

Ella lo necesitaba y a él le gustaba hacerla feliz.

—¿Te estoy ocasionando problemas, no es así?

—No, no,—negó rotundamente aunque era verdad.

Un suspiro de valentía echó la mujer al tenerlo en sus brazos, y dijo lo que él en ese momento no se animó a decir.

—Hay que parar, Trunks. ¿No crees que estamos a tiempo?. Yo...—se entrecortó su voz—...agradezco todos tus detalles—apretó el abrazo—Eres un encanto de hombre.

—Mai...—respiró en su nuca.

—Por favor...

—No, mi flor. Escúchame—buscó su rostro—Todo va estar bien, yo quiero ayudarte, quiero que sonrías, yo...no puedo dejarte aún, no todavía. Un poco más, por favor, un poco más...

—Tr-Trunks...No lo hagas más difícil...

Sus rostros se acariciaban.

Cuando abrieron sus ojos y divisaron esa pasión que brillaba en sus rostros, inevitablemente sus labios se juntaron como imanes.

 _Se besaron._

 _Lento._

 _Suave._

 _Se entregaron en un beso amplio, un beso de verdad._

La escena simplemente hizo énfasis al enfocar al retrato donde el mismo hombre aparecia con otra mujer.

Entre el Sol y la Estrella, ambas brillantes. Cada una con sus divinas cualidades.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las doce de la noche vistió en penumbras la edificación y el área de las cabañas de los trabajadores.

Él se mantenía sentado en el borde de la cama ajena. Una toalla blanca cubría la mitad de su cuerpo que lucía fresco y limpio, pues no hacía ni cinco minutos que había tomado una ducha caliente. De la punta de sus mechones se formaban gotas que al caer en su pecho se deslizaban hasta que desaparecían al consumirse.

Suspiró al fijar la vista en sus pies.

 _»Un poco más, por favor._

La puerta de baño se abrió y en primer instante vapor se filtró a la habitación, pero justo al disiparse se mostró la mujer mayor.

La Flor artificial que luchaba por romper por completo la cúpula de cristal.

La mujer que tenía cuatro décadas en su espalda.

 _»Trunks...pero..._

 _«Por favor, mi Flor._

Y se juraron que la pasión que los consumía se equilibraría y terminaría justo al derribarse el cuarto piso de la edificación y la obra en general de la Sede del norte. ¿Un mes? ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres meses? Tenían el tiempo contado para retroalimentar su pasión, su pecado.

 _¿Y podrían dejarlo todo después?_

 _¿Podrían resignarse a dejarlo así nada más?_

 _El inicio sin saber su fin seguro daba comienzo._

La mujer se colocó entre medio de sus piernas, su cabellera se escurría, se aferraba a la toalla que le cubría. Ambos acariciaban sus rostros con vehemencia, la flor le miraba y él también quien mantenía su rostro elevado.

 _Obscuridad._

 _Deseo._

 _Una cama._

 _Y sus rostros aclimatados a la oscuridad._

La flor que no era artificial, obsequio de él, se mantenía sobre la mesa, frondosa llena de vida. El gato enroscado dormía sobre el restro de sus prendas

El joven oscuro, azul, seductor, abrió de par en par la tela que cubría su desnudez y de un ligero jalón provocó que la toalla de su acompañante cayera al suelo alfombrado.

 _Desnudez con desnudez._

Poco bastó para que las manos fuertes tomarán sus caderas y la trajera consigo, colocó sus piernas a cada lado; era su sostén, su silla.

El acto de unión se llevó acabo, jadearon, se miraban a los ojos cristalinos por la excitación, por el placer de estar unidos mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de rubores rosas.

Trunks tomó de su espalda, con la otra mano apretaba parte de su muslo y glúteos. La estrella postró sus manos en sus mejillas.

 _Culpa._

 _Acuerdo extraño entre ellos._

 _El hilo rojo del destino los hizo encontrarse en el momento menos indicado de sus vidas. La prueba de fuego sería grande._

—Un poco más, mi Flor.

El cuerpo del muchacho cayó de espaldas hacía la cama con la mujer encima.

Y la sombra de los amantes se reflejó en la pared.

 _»Un poco más..._

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, amigos? Aquí me tienen una vez más con este capítulo que hice con mucho cariño, ¿qué les pareció? n.n_

 _Ay, Trunks, tremendo lío que te espera. Pero como sea te amo XD ¡Perro!_

 _Técnicamente me pareció interesante estudiar cada postura de los personajes, qué piensa uno, qué piensa el otro. Los espejos, es decir sus «reflejos» es precisamente la conciencia de cada uno, pues bien podemos mentirle a quien sea menos a nosotros mismo, menos a nuestro reflejo. En el caso de Mai ya saben que además de ese detalle se relaciona a la falta de autoestima, pues bien, el ser "dejada" y estar involucrada con alguien más joven, es natural que surgan inseguridades al respecto._

 _Y nada. Estudiando un poco el tema del destino, del hilo rojo y demás, suena interesante el que muchas veces nuestro «destino» se vincula a otra persona que no necesariamente está con nosotros, o puede ser lo inverso, como el caso de otras personas que nos retroalimentan dosis diferentes a lo que tenemos en casa o al lado. Como dirían Trunks & el abuelo: «nunca podemos decir que una persona es mejor que otra, pues cada quien tiene sus cualidades y aporta diferente» Siempre habrá trabas en el camino, tropiezos de vida y en ocasiones nuestros actos de caridad pueden cambiar de rumbo y meternos en el peor de los líos._

 _Cabe mencionar que es difícil para mí plantear cada escena con el tema de la Infidelidad, por obvias razones es algo que no me gusta y sufro, pero también es bueno como autor exigirte en tratar otra clase de temas y por desgracia son cosas que pasan en la vida, pero bueh..._

 _¿Interesante la historia del abuelo, no? Pero quien lo diría xDDDDD_

 _Bueno, ahora cambie la imagen de portada y le toca a mi querida **Bri 17** yeiiii :D pues hace un par de semanas me hizo este hermoso dibujito ¡Vayan a mirarlo! Ya he recibido otro de mi querida **Neon Queen** , en la próxima actualización se los muestro. _

_**Mayfix:** Mi linda jajaja que te digo fue un capítulo tremendo hasta yo me emocioné de ver a Trunks así jaja Gracias por leer. _

_**Schala S:** Me da tanto gusto el verte por aquí y que estés poniéndote al corriente, me emociona, gracias por tu dibujo. Mil gracias. _

_**Himeko03:** Te amo Himeko, adoro tus rws me hacen feliz, pecó Trunks pero a quien quiero engañar, fue hermosa su unión, perfecta XD ellos se complementan perfectamente. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi narración, es bueno saberlo porque a veces pienso que los aburro xDDD Gracias preciosa. _

_**Karol:** Amiga, gracias por tu fidelidad, siempre tan linda, gracias por escribirme. Aquí te dejo tu novela favorita jajaja. _

_**Cereza:** Gemela gracias por leer y por tremendo rw, tú sabes lo insegura que estaca con el cap9 me costó mucho escribirlo, que te haya gustado me hizo feliz. Gracias Cere por siempre apoyarme y seguir mis actualizaciones. _

_**Konnishiha Mundo:** Hola cariño, gracias por ambos rws. Bueno el Trupan no es mucho de mi agrado, pero lo respecto e incluso he leído Fics muy buenos de ellos, de ahí en fuera tanto el Trumai y Trumar me fascinan. El Fic del Gochi que leíste es para un concurso y por sorteo fue la pareja que me tocó. Y bueno con temática Lemon y con IC, súper difícil XD Tal vez no fue un Lemon muy apasionado, pues pienso que cada pareja te proporciona diferente escancia, el Gochi es ternura :3 solo puedo decir eso. Me alegra que pese a que no es pareja de tu agrado te haya gustado. Mil gracias, hermosa. _

_**WTF:** ¡HOLAAA! Me alegra tanto que haya te gustado el capítulo 9 y la escena del espejo, gracias por escribirme por leer también y bueno...diera de gritos si me pasara eso jajaja ¿te imaginas así con Trunks sexy? Moriría XDDD gracias por leer, bonita. _

_**Evelyn:** Me dio tanto gusto leer tu rw como no tienes una idea, aún sigo hipnotizada por tu bello dibujo, linda, mil gracias, gracias infinitas. _

_**Nancy Cephiro** : Hola, gracias Nancy por leer y firmar, a mí tampoco me gusta estos temas de infidelidad ni nada de eso, pero es bueno tomar riesgos y experimentar con otras temáticas, pero eso si Jajajaja se ven relindos juntos el Trumai, perdónalos XD _

_**Odette Vilandra:** Baby vamos al capital Xpress por nuestro café? jajaja Que te puedo decir gris, me hizo bien escuchar que el Fic te llegue tanto, gracias por compartirme tus experiencias de vida. Lo atesoro, bb, me hace feliz, nunca más la cúpula de cristal, recuerdalo. _

_**Bri17:** Hermosa hoy luzco tu dibujito como lo prometí. Eres muy linda y te lo agradezco, me encantó, gracias por leer Bri y por tus firmas._

 _ **MariaEnriqueta/Marytw29:** Amiga, gracias por leer y por tus lindas palabras, siempre me motivas a seguir. Gracias. No te desanimes con el Trumar, aún falta muchas cosas por suceder. Besos._

 _Saludos especiales para:_

 _ **-Neon Queen** : gracias por tu dibujo, ¡Lo amé!_

 _ **-Giorgia Podda** : un beso hasta Italia. _

_**-Trunks & Mai Page:** gracias por pillar mis actualizaciones._

 _ **-Luupe Zarza:** ;) gracias por leer, el saludo prometido, amiga._

 _ **-Lectores Silencioso:** gracias por pasarse a leer, me animan sus views._

 **GRACIAS A TODOS.**

Aquí en México este 14 de febrero se celebra el día del amor y de la amistad. ¡FELIZ DÍA PARA TODOS!

 _ **Con cariño:**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

* * *

 _Respetemos los derechos de autor_

 _¡Di **NO** al plagio! _

10/Febrero/2017.


	12. Chapter 12

**Flor artificial**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Capítulo XI**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Armisticio**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Que nadie se haga ilusiones de que la simple ausencia de guerra, aun siendo tan deseada, sea sinónimo de una paz verdadera. No hay verdadera paz sino viene acompañada de equidad, verdad, justicia, y solidaridad» Juan Pablo II_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Cuanto barullo había por doquier; llevaba de pie más de dos horas, estaba harto, cansado. Miró nuevamente su reloj de mano mientras signos de molestia se plasmaban en su faz, pues los segundos parecían arrastrar consigo rocas y las manecillas avanzaban a un ritmo bastante lento.

—¡Rayos!—sus orbes negros miraban hacia adelante tratando de visualizar cuál era la razón de tanta lentitud—¿Por qué diablos no avanzan?—se preguntó a sí mismo.

Y qué decir de la fila, tal parecía que el propio Shen Long estaba enroscado dentro de la institución bancaria o quizás era como aquel camino de la serpiente que tanto presumía su padre que lo había recorrido para llegar al pequeño planeta de Kaiosama.

—No, no, esto es peor—le contestó a sus pensamientos.

Si Goten odiaba algo de su trabajo, era el tener que hacer pagos de gobierno. Ahora todo mundo tenía que pagar permisos para todo, seguro que pronto existirían impuestos tan ridículos como el simple hecho de pagar por vivir y respirar oxígeno. Ni hablar—esbozó con molestia—Trunks le había encargado que aprovechara su estadía en el Oeste para poner en orden los trámites burocráticos de la Sede del Norte.

* * *

 _»¿Cuándo irás a la Capital del Oeste?—preguntó el Presidente Brief desde su asiento._

 _«Mañana a primera hora, ¿Por qué?—parpadeó el joven azabache desde el otro lado del escritorio._

 _En tanto Trunks sonrió con maldad._

 _»Porque tengo trabajo para ti, mi querido amigo—le aventó una carpeta llena de facturas y papeles._

 _«¡Ay, no, Trunks!—supo de inmediato que se trataba de hacer los pagos correspondientes de la Sede._

 _»Vamos, no seas así—dijo entre risas el azul._

 _«Como no lo harás tú se te hace fácil decirlo, ¿no?—se quejaba._

 _»Ánimo, es más—el Brief preparaba uno de sus chantajes—Te daré suficiente dinero para tus viaticos._

 _«¿Y eso qué…?_

 _»Eso significa que podrás ir a comer en aquella carreta de ramen que tanto adoras, ¿Qué dices, eh?_

 _Tan solo en pensar en el «Ramen» sus tripas rugieron._

 _«Rayos…está bien, lo haré—aceptó sin más opciones._

 _»¡Eso es!—Trunks reía._

* * *

—El siguiente.—dijo la mujer detrás de la ventanilla con cara de pocos amigos; masticaba con cierta desfachatez una goma de mascar.

—Hola, buenos días. Vengo hacer unos pagos, por favor.—el muchacho pasó los documentos por la ventanilla.

»¡Uff, al fin!

Después de una eternidad Goten vio la suya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Humo salía del puesto de ramen. En la parte del techo colgaba una lona de plástico con franjas rojas y blancas resaltando así unos kanjis negros; colores muy representativos de la cocina japonesa. Había banquitos altos para los comensales, pues el platillo era deslizado sobre una barra metálica que fungía ser la mesa. El pequeño puestesito era atendido por una pareja mayor: _los señores Tanaka._

Cuando Goten asistía a la universidad iba a comer todos los días ahí, e incluso en algunas ocasiones Trunks le acompañó. En ese tiempo se había mudado a un pequeño departamento y la comida de los señores era la más parecida en sabor a los manjares que preparaba su madre en Paoz. Claro, en alguna que otra ocasión se escapa a visitar a Milk, pues tenía la habilidad de volar, aunque actualmente tanto Trunks y él trataban de comportarse a la altura de cualquier individuo normal.

—Buenos días.—saludó el joven convertido en todo un hombre.

—Buenos días—contestó el anciano sin voltear mientras preparaba unos fideos.

Éste vestía el típico mandil blanco, además una cinta blanca con letras japonés se detenía en su frente con el objetivo de absorber las gotas de sudor.

Después de escasos segundos el señor elevó la mirada y vio al joven Son con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Go-Goten?—acomodaba sus anteojos.

—Hola, señor Tanaka—rascó su nuca—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿no cree?

—¡Oh, Goten! ¡Qué gusto verte, muchacho!—el hombre sonrió—Querida, ven—le llamaba a su esposa quien lavaba algunos platos en un recipiente de plástico lleno de burbujas—Mira quién vino a visitarnos.

 **.**

.

Los fideos con carne se salcochaban en el comal; el aceite chillaba al sentir la frescura de la pasta. Con dos espátulas de cocina eran manipuladas a buen ritmo para que no se quemaran. Cuando estuvieron en su punto exacto de cocción fueron servidos en un plato hondo y en seguida le anexaron un caldillo rojo con trozos de cebollín y especias.

—Aquí tienes, Son Goten—la señora Tanaka deslizó el plato por la barra hasta que llegó al nombrado.

—¡Aaah! ¡Se ve delicioso!—tomó un par de palillos desechables. De ahí juntó sus manos y agradeció por los sabrosos alimentos—¡Buen provecho!—y empezó a devorar.

Los palillos sonaban al chocar en el plato, la señora Tanaka sonrió enternecida mientras secaba sus manos en el mandil que se sujetaba en su cintura.

—Veo que tenías hambre—dijo entre risas.

—¡Esto está delicioso!¡Mmmm!

—Me alegra que te siga gustando nuestra comida.

 **...**

Goten se comió en total ocho platos de ramen, pagó su cuenta gracias al dinero de los viáticos que el buen Trunks le otorgó. Pero justo para terminar su bebida efervescente, reconoció a lo lejos a alguien que pronto cruzaría el paso del peatón.

 _»Marron...—susurró._

Bebió de un jalón lo último del _Sake_ , limpió apresurados sus labios con la servilleta pues había ligeros signos de grasa aún, tomó unas pastillas de menta para endulzar su paladar, colgó su portafolio y finalmente se despidió.

—Señor y Señora Tanaka, en serio, muchas gracias—hizo reverencia.

—No hay de qué, visítanos más seguido, eh.—dijo el hombre.

—Así será, nos vemos—tomó camino apresurado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus pasos sonaban marcados debido a lo alto de sus tacones negros. Era un bello ángel vestido de rosa, a más de algún hombre cautivó a su paso, pues era una mujer por de más hermosa; rubia como el propio Sol. Llevaba consigo una carpeta llena de papeles, tal parecía que había hecho algunos pagos y ahora tomaría rumbo hacia la biblioteca pública. Las distancias por fortuna eran cercanas, todo conspiraba en el centro de la Capital. Mientras daba pasos revisaba insistentemente la pantalla táctil de su móvil, tenía la esperanza, la fe de recibir algún mensaje por parte de su amado pero, tras no ver ninguno suspiró con tristeza.

—Tal vez esté ocupado—dijo a la nada.

¿Y por qué ella no se comunicaba con él?

Si algo caracterizaba a Marron era que tenía el don de la prudencia. No quería pensar mal, quería borrar de su mente toda duda e incertidumbre. Por lo tanto pensaba que quizás podría marcarle en un momento más adecuado para él.

 _»Mejor le llamo en la noche—pensó mientras estaba a línea de peatón para cruzar una avenida transitada._

El semáforo cambio a verde y Marron no avanzó. Inexplicablemente se cicló en sus pensamientos mientras la gente iba y venía al compás del viento cubierto de pétalos de cerezos. Su cabello rubio se revoloteaba libre, y gritaba al elevarse toda su maldita frustración. El brillo particular de sus ojos se perdía, estaban desconectados de todo, pues no era fácil estar en su situación, vivir con la duda al día a día. Estaba en un punto de quiebre donde no sabía qué hacer.

Ante sus ojos todo se movía en cámara lenta y perdía su color. Las escalas de grises pintaron su entorno mientras los sonidos se agudizaban. El paso de la gente, el barullo, la sonrisa de los niños, el silbato del policía, le aturdían lentamente. Entretanto los motores de los autos sonaban deseosos por arrancar y seguir su paso.

Se preguntaba a sí misma:

 _»¿Todo está bien, Trunks?_

 _»¿Estás cansado?_

 _»¿Qué necesitas?_

 _»Yo estoy aquí para ti, Trunks._

 _»Estoy para ti._

Se sentía perdida.

El problema la intoxicó tanto que no se percató que el semáforo había cambiado a color verde. Entonces, por mera inercia avanzó pero un brazo la detuvo.

—Debes darte prisa sin deseas cruzar, ¿En qué diablos estás pensado, Marron?

La rubia volvió en sí.

—¿Go-Goten?—parpadeó confundida.

—¿Estás bien, pequeña?

—Yo, yo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Yo, yo…

—Adelante te escucho, ¿Dime qué necesitas?—preguntó el presiente Brief.

La estrella de Polaris se mantenía de pie frente al escritorio de su amor jovial. Ella mantenía las manos entrelazadas para apaciguar sus nervios pues él no la dejaba de impactar; era bello.

Tan solo el recordar su desnudez era suficiente motivo para sentir bochornos.

El acuerdo que pactaron esa noche de intimidad y sombras, solo en la empresa se mantenía en modo inactivo. Se trataban lo más natural posible, la típica relación jefe-subordinado. Aunque cuando estaban solos se daban el gusto de hablarse de manera más dulce. De todas formas ambos se cuidaban, no querían testigos, no querían levantar sospechas, pues el acuerdo estaba hecho y al «terminarse» Mai se curaría completamente de la sombra del pasado, de la cúpula y Trunks volvería sobre el camino de toda su vida al lado de su Sol. En teoría todo volvería a la normalidad.

—Presidente Brief, verá—la mujer agachaba el rostro apenada; botas, faldón largo de mezclilla y gabardina, siempre le distinguían—…Lo que pasa es que quería pedir permiso para ausentarme un par de días, es que deseo visitar a mi abuela. Tengo tiempo que no voy al Oeste, no sé ni en qué condiciones esté mi departamento. Además mi abuela es mayor y …me preocupa un poco.

Trunks le clavaba la mirada, no parpadeaba. Tal parecía que en su mente le arrancaba la ropa.

Sobre el escritorio se mantenían un mundo de papeles, su computadora portátil plasmaba un documento en Excel, bolígrafos, planos, entre otras cosas. Prácticamente el muchacho cumplía sus labores, tenía esa meta de cumplir el sueño de abuelo.

Eso nunca lo olvidaría.

—¿Cómo vas con tus planos de electricidad?—preguntó al depositar su cigarrillo en el cenicero. A un lado estaba una taza de café humeando.

—B-Bien—asintió—Adelanté un poco para que no afectará durante mi ausencia, solo serán mínimo 3 días, Señor.

Dejando al lado su amor turbio, existía algo que no podían dejar colado: la responsabilidad laboral.

El muchacho suavizó las cejas, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Te ves linda pidiéndome permiso.

—Por favor...—la mujer se sonrojó aún más—No me diga esas cosas, presidente.

El joven vestido de negro fue hacia ella, tomó de sus hombros y la volteó hacia él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Él pícaro, ella pizpireta sin entender siquiera lo que iba hacer.

—Mi flor…—le agitó con cierta simpatía.—Eres muy linda al venir a pedirme permiso pero…

—Yo solo hago con lo que consideró prudente, Señor.

—Por favor, faltame al respeto.—volteó hacia la puerta—Nadie nos está viendo—besó su frente.

—P-Pero...

—No tienes que pedirme permiso, tal vez solo avísame, o algo así—le explicó.

—Gracias, Trunks—le miró enamorada.

—¿En qué parte del Oeste vive tu abuela?

—En un pequeño poblado en las afueras.

—Entonces…yo te llevaré—sentenció.

—¡¿Qué?! P-Pero no te molestes, no es necesario—se exaltó.

—Para nada—sonrió—Sirve que hago un par de vueltas.

Sin más aceptó.

—Estas bien—puso la mano en su frente—Eres un poco testarudo, sabes.

Él besó sus labios dejándola perpleja.

—Solo un poco, mi flor.—le dio otro beso y en sus labios susurró—Ve a preparar tus cosas te veo en una hora.

La estrella asintió.

—S-Sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Te ves cansada, eh.

—No, no te preocupes—negó la rubia—Creo que siempre he sido un poco distraía.

Dos postres reposaban en la mesa de herrería blanca junto con dos tazas de té de canela. Ambos muchachos llegaron de paso a una bonita cafetería al aire libre. En la parte central había una fuente de piedra, el sonido del agua y el canto de los pájaros al bañarse en el agua, relajaban.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Goten?—preguntó la chica entre parpadeos.

—Trunks me mandó hacer unos pagos, justo te vi cuando terminaba de comer un delicioso ramen.

—¿La carreta de los señores Tanaka, verdad?

—Exacto.

—Sí, sus caldos son una delicia.

—Ni lo digas.—sonrió el Son.

Marron no sabia como entablar con Goten sobre el tema de Trunks. Pero se dio valor—Vamos, es tu oportunidad—se dijo a sí misma.

Ciertamente ver al joven Son no era de todos los días. Desde que ambos muchachos se fueron a trabajar al Norte el trío amistoso se desintegró. Ahora él era la fuente más fiable para preguntar y despejar dudas.

—Goten…—la muchacha miraba su reflejo en el té.

—¿Si…?—el chico dejó de probar el postre y le dirigió la mirada—¿Sucede algo, Marron?

—Tu…—controlaba sus nervios—¿No has notado a Trunks un poco distinto últimamente?

—¿Eh…?—se sorprendió el muchacho, luego vio la faz de Marron entristecerse.

—Bueno yo…—hizo un silencio mientras miraba a la rubia, una corazonada le decía que algo estaba pasando—Pues…solo está un poco más amargado—rió tratando de suavizar la situación.

—Ah…—no le fue muy convincente la respuesta.

—Pequeña Marron, escúchame—dijo firme— Tal vez está cansado, recuerda que es una enorme responsabilidad la que lleva en sus hombros.

—Lo sé, estoy consciente de ello.

—Sonríe por favor, el buen Goten—se señaló—Te garantiza que todo está bajo control. Acuérdate de nuestra promesa—le lanzó un guiño simpático que la hizo reír.

 _«YO TE LO VOY A CUIDAR, MARRON»_

—Gracias, Goten—le sonrió.

—Descuida. Si algo malo pasara sería el primero en darle un golpe en la cara—simuló la acción.

Y Marron más rió.

—¿O le lanzó una Genkidama?—ambos rieron.

—Basta, Goten.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Expulsaba el humo de su cigarrillo mientras observaba a su colega dejar todo su material en orden.

 _»Estos son los planos._

 _»Estos documentos son el avance mensual._

—Te ves entusiasmada, Mai—dijo Violet desde el asiento de su escritorio.

—Y no sabes cuánto, Violet—le sonrió—Al menos descansaré unos días de la nieve, bueno, allá está igual de frío pero nunca como aquí.

—Salúdame a tu abuela, ¿sí?

—Claro.

—¿Oye Mai…?

—Dime…—contestó mientras seguía con lo suyo.

—En este par de semanas te he notado más relajada, eso me da gusto.

—Ah…—se detuvo un momento para mirarle—¿T-Tu crees, Violet?

—Por su puesto, tú semblante es diferente. Creo que desde el día del baile del ingeniero cambió algo en ti. ¿Supongo que todo va bien, verdad?

—S-Sí—se puso nerviosa y trató de evadir el tema.—Ya me siento mejor, gracias por mencionarlo —se refirió al problema de su ex pareja y todo lo que conspiraba en ello.—Por cierto, Violet…

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías hacerte cargo de mi gato y regar mi flor?

—Claro, no hay problema.

—Gracias.

—No olvides visitar a mi amado Polaris. Y de pasó jálale las orejas al viejo Tsuru.

El viejo Tsuru era un colega de Violet que se ofreció a cuidar las oficinas durante la ausencia de ambas estrellas. Él normalmente laboraba como contratista, tenía a cargo a un buen grupo de albañiles llamados «Los topos» los cuales estos se encontraban en la sede del Norte trabajando para Trunks.

—Cuenta con ello—contestó la morena.

—Sabes Mai...—levantó una de sus cejas.

—Creo saber qué es lo que te pasa.

—¿Có-Cómo dices?—el miedo le invadió—¿A qué te refieres?

—Creo que a ti…

—Aja…

—¿Te gusta alguien verdad?—fue directo al grano.

—No digas esa clase de tonterías, Violet.

 _»¿Tan obvia he sido?—pensó para sí misma._

—¿Entonces no es eso?

—Claro que no—negó.

—Lastima—terminó su cigarrillo—Pensé que tenía buen ojo—rió con cierta perspicacia.

—Bueno, me voy—dijo Mai al tomar su maletin y una cápsula.

—Cuídate, ¿Tomarás el tren?

—N-No…—agachó la mirada—El presidente Brief me llevará…coincidió que al pedirle permiso el también viajaría al Oeste y me ofreció llevarme.

—Oh, entiendo. Entonces en ese caso, «cuídense ambos»—le lanzó un guiño.

—Sí, gracias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Lista?—preguntó el muchacho al volante mientras la estrella se subía a la camioneta.

Al cerrar la puerta contestó:

—Claro, nuevamente gracias por llevarme, Trunks.

—No agradezcas.

Ambos se vieron en el estacionamiento. Éste ya tenía mejor pinta, ya había suelo de concreto hidráulico y la edificación seguía creciendo; grúas, soldadores, electricistas y un mundo de obreros seguían avanzando.

—Vámonos—la camioneta arrancó.

Salieron de la Capital del Norte y justo el vehículo blanco tomó carretera.

—Llegaremos en un par de horas—afirmó el empresario.

La mujer asintió y fue entonces que su mano se vio acobijaba por la de él.

Ambas se apretaban con fuerza.

 _»Trunks…_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

Al entrar al Oeste la mujer se vio maravillada pues tenía algún tiempo que no venía a la capital, quizás desde el último roce que tuvo con Trunks.

—¿En qué sector está tu departamento, Mai?

—En el sector 4

—Muy bien—marcó direccional y metió cambio al auto—Entonces vamos para allá.—dio vuelta en un retorno.

El sector de Mai pertenecía a la clase media, era un sector de lo más normal. Ella vivía en un pequeño departamento en el cuarto nivel (el último piso del edificio) El color de las estructuras era grisáceo y a sus costados se apreciaba la tubería de la calefacción y sumistro de agua caliente. Eran departamentos poco llamativos estaban rodeados por una barda de altura media.

Pese a que no había nieve el clima no dejaba de ser helado, era típico del _otoño-invierno_. En los suelos se apreciaban algunas hojas secas que gracias al viento cambiaban de rumbo constantemente.

—Es aquí—señaló la mujer y el joven se estacionó.

—Listo.

—Gracias, Trunks—abrió la puerta del convertible y antes de bajar preguntó cabizbaja—¿Q-Quieres pasar a tomar un vaso de té verde?

El muchacho parpadeó, pues siendo sinceros no esperaba que lo invitará a pasar; era su hogar, su intimidad. Él había dado por hecho esperarla en el auto.

Pero después de meditarlo contestó:

—S-Sí te agradezco.—asintió.

 **.**

 **.**

La llave se introdujo para abrir el cerrojo y ésta tenía un lindo llavero de una estrella, quizás se debía al significado del nombre de la empresa donde laboraba desde hacia años _«Polaris_ » El sistema de las puertas era del tipo tradicional, estaban obsoletos de la tecnología de punta. Nada que ver con la estancia de las cabañas del Norte que todo se hacía bajo huella digital o comandos, justo igual como en otros sectores de la Capital del Oeste.

—Adelante…—le dio el pase la mujer.

—G-Gracias.

Ella prendió las luces y se fue directo para la cocina, en seguida puso la tetera a calentar con agua, y buscó entre los cajones dos bolsitas de té. De ahí abrió la ventana que conducía hacia el cuarto de lavado. Al lavar sus manos y secarlas con una franela se fue a su recámara y también abrió la ventana. Quería que circulara el aire.

—Disculpa —dijo apenada—Huele a húmedad debido a lo encerrado.

La estancia era pequeña pero no dejaba de ser acogedora. Comedor-cocina, un sillón, baño con tina y una recámara. Resaltaban los colores blancos en las paredes. En la cenefa del medio lucía dibujos abstractos en combinaciones gris con violeta.

La recámara desde que se fue al Norte a trabajar quedó intacta, solo con signos de polvo por doquier. Ese lugarcito fue su hogar y testigo de su depresión, de su amistad con Violet y principalmente donde estaba el baúl de sus recuerdos con Silver, aquellos que permanecían dentro del closet; fotos de su boda y una década de recuerdos.

—No te preocupes, yo entiendo.—el muchacho le sonrió sereno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Aquí tienes tu té—en una charola llevó ambas tazas al sillón.

—Gracias.

—No, no me lo agradezcas, es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte después de tanto que has hecho por mí.—se sonrojó—Sé que este no es un lugar digno para alguien como tú.

—Por favor, no me digas esas cosas. Tu hogar es acogedor, es perfecto.

—Cuando estaba con los trámites del divorcio, la casa donde vivía con Silver se vendió. Como era de esperase él y su nueva mujer no me quería dar la fracción que me correspondía por ley. Entonces levanté una demanda, Violet me ayudó mucho en todo ese proceso. Y bueno…—Trunks le observaba atento—tal vez no logré que me diera la cantidad completa pero, con un pequeño ahorro pude hacerme de este lugar. Llevo dos años viviendo aquí sola, Trunks.

 _»Infeliz—pensó el azul, pues escuchar el nombre del huracán rojo le ponía mal._

—Entiendo. Estas cosas de las separaciones son bastantes complicadas.

—Lo son.

—Y dime ¿A qué hora quieres que te lleve a casa de tu abuela?

—Primero quisiera darle orden aquí—le dio un sorbo a su té—Hablaré también a la oficina de Polaris, tengo que ver cómo le va al viejo Tsuru con el trabajo.

—Yo hablaré a la Corporación Cápsula para informarme cómo va todo.

—¿Y por qué no vas?

—No sé si sea buena idea—le miró—Te confesaré algo, Mai. Yo... solo vine para estar contigo. Estar tranquilos, no sé, sin estar bajo la expectativa de nadie, solo quiero un segundo de paz.

—Pero Trunks…

Los orbes azules pedían a gritos _«TRANQUILIDAD»_ Su flor, pese a todo, se convirtió en su mediadora de serenidad, pues Trunks llevaba en sus hombros un peso grande. En cambio su Sol junto con su vida personal, le estaban ocasionando algunos estragos que dolían, sabían mal, pues desde la ultima vez que estuvo con Marron algo se tornó en colores insípidos. Deseaba ser suficiente hombre para ambas mujeres y por desgracia con una, la que se suponía que era la más importante, le estaba fallando terriblemente. La sede del Norte marchaba bien, quería acabar con todo y ahora con el pacto entre su flor y él ya no lo deseaba tanto pues se cuestionaba si iba ser capaz de dejarla ir y continuar con su vida al lado de Jinzo.

Qué difícil situación.

Estaban con los días contados, había un reloj interno en ellos que aturdía con su _«Tic-Toc»_. Anexándole además el cargo la culpa que sentían; estaban haciendo mal.

 _Lo sabían._

 _Y dolía._

Pero no pudieron terminar con su juego.

Nunca imaginó que ese «favor» le fuera a consumir tanto. Probaron fuego y más de alguno iba a terminar muy mal, eso era seguro.

Sin embargo quería paz.

Un segundo de serenidad.

Él quería desconectarse del mundo, de la empresa, de la culpa, de mal hombre que era y centrase más que nada en lo que tenía fecha próxima de caducidad: _Su Flor._

—Quiero paz, Mai.—tomó la taza de té y bebió.

El presiente se levantó. Decidido retiró su gabardina y la arrojó al sillón.

—¿A-A dónde vas?—preguntó la mujer sin comprender.

Con exceso de confianza entró a la recámara; visualizó la cama y sin pesarlo se acostó en ella con los brazos extendidos. Con la ayuda de sus pies se quitó los zapatos, tomó una almohada y tras acomodar su cuerpo cerró los ojos.

Mai lo observaba impresionada, pues ningún hombre había pisado su departamento, menos su cama; él era el primero que hizo tal gracia. Ese tonto que le hacía encender.

La escena que miraban sus ojos era lo que en verdad anhelaba en lo más profundo de su ser: _que Trunks solo fuese para ella._

—Niño berrinchudo…—susurró al verlo plácidamente dormido. Después sonrió—Bien, manos a la obra—subió las mangas de su blusa.

Había mucho que limpiar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La olla de lento cocimiento hervía un caldo de carne, verdura y huevo; en la arrocera estaba lista la morisqueta a vapor. Como toda ama de casa, Mai, limpió su hogar, lavó el baño, pulió los pisos. Un mandil se sostenía de su cintura mientras terminaba de lavar los platos.

Al secar sus manos sumergió una cuchara en el preparado y luego lo llevó a sus labios para probar si al caldillo le hacía falta alguna especie.

 _—Mmm…_ —sonrió.

Por una extraña razón se sentía un tanto plena, gustosa.

 _»Un hombre en casa._

 _»Un compañero que quiere estar conmigo a solas._

Y que la vida le perdonará pero después de dos años se sentía realmente feliz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El olor llegó a su nariz; despertó. Tras echar un bostezo y estirar su cuerpo, se reincorporó. Entre pasos lentos se acercó al marco de la puerta y vio a la mujer picar cebolla para los alimentos. El ruido del cuchillo y de la tabla sonaba rítmico, ella al parecer sabia lo que hacía, pues sus manos se miraban expertas en el tema.

Trunks la vio de espaldas, le observó a detalle. Su falda a la rodilla, la blusa manga larga, pantuflas y un mandil; perfecta. Una mujer que a leguas se notaba su experiencia en las cosas del hogar.

—¿De donde viene este rico olor?—preguntó el muchacho interrumpiendo su labor.

—Tru-Trunks…—volteó asombrada—Despertaste.

Él asintió con la greña despeinada.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Maravillosamente—suspiró—En serio este lugar es tranquilo.

—Me alegra. Mira—señaló hacia la olla—Hice un caldo para cenar. También lavé la tina de baño por si quieres ducharte.

—Gracias.

—En un rato estará la cena.

Trunks se acercó a ella y le abrazó.

—Gracias, mi flor—dijo con la voz adormilada.

—D-De nada—le abrazó también—¿Sabes Trunks?

—Dime.

—Pasemos estos tres dias aquí.

—¿L-Lo dices en serio?—buscó su rostro.

Ella asintió.

—¿Y tu abuela...?

—Pasemos a visitarla antes de regresar al Norte.

—Me parece estupendo—dijo emocionado.

—¿Ya quieres cenar?

El azul negó.

—En realidad quiero que te duches conmigo.

—P-Pero…

La jaló del brazo.

—Es momento de nosotros, ¿no? Así que no te resistas.

—¡Trunks espera…!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Gracias por hacerme compañía todo el día, Goten—dijo la rubia detrás del portón que estaba previo a su departamento.

—No hay de qué, ¿para eso somos amigos, no?

—También gracias por traerme a casa. Espero que esto no haya interrumpido tus quehaceres.

—Para nada—negó el azabache—De todas formas mañana era cuando iba a regresar a la Capital del Norte.

—Ya veo.

—Y bueno—se dio la media vuelta el muchacho y sobre su hombro divisó a la rubia—Recuerda estar tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?.—le lanzó un guiño.

—Gracias, Goten.

—Nos vemos, pequeña—tomó camino el muchacho junto con la puesta naranja del sol.

Marron le observó hasta que el joven desapareció de su vista. Si bien no supo detalles de lo que deseaba investigar, al menos pasó un rato agradable que ayudó apaciguar tanta incertidumbre.

Cuando la puerta de su departamento se abrió, el gato invasor salió y se restregó en sus piernas, solicitaba comida. Entretanto le daba a su ama temporal una calurosa bienvenida a casa.

 _—Meooow._

—Peppers—volteó hacia abajo y sonrió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos rostros se miraban bajo el chorro del agua. Los cabellos negros, largos, se adhería a la blancura de su piel. Los cabello lilas se miraban más oscuros, siempre sucedía eso cuando se duchaba.

Se sonrían. Estaban relajados.

Mutuamente se ayudaban a quitar el exceso de espuma de sus cuerpos, estrujaban sus cabelleras. Se besaban.

Y tras cerrar la llave de la regadera el muchacho preguntó:

—¿Lista?

—Sí—asintió.

—Vayamos a cenar—secaban sus cuerpos con la toalla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _...Esto…¡Está delicioso!_ —volteó con la mujer asombrado después de haberle dado la primera probada al caldo y al arroz.

—Me alegra que te guste—dijo la mujer enamorada mientras soplaba su plato.

Ambos estaban con las cabelleras húmedas, solo estaban vestidos con batas de baño.

Y cenaron.

Trunks repitió el platillo hasta hartase.

—En serio, esto está fenomenal.

Al recoger los platos, regresaron al baño para cepillar sus dientes. Lo hicieron juntos, como una pareja de recién casados frente al modesto espejo.

Luego regresaron a la recámara.

 **…**

—¿Vemos esta película?—preguntó el azul con control el mano mientras señalaba la pantalla del televisor.

—Me parece bien.—le abrazó.

Los amantes estaban acurrucados en la cama. La luz incandescente del televisor les alumbraba; continuaban en batas, sin taparse. El empresario estaba boca arriba y bajo su cabeza se mantenían algunas almohadas que le ayudaban a tener altura y mejor visibilidad hacia enfrente. Sus piernas desnudas estaban entrelazadas. La combinación de sus pieles lucían coquetas: él bronceado como la arena y ella blanca como la nieve. La estrella reposaba su rostro en el pecho de su delirio; suspiraba, miraba la televisión y dormitaba a ratos pues era víctima de las caricias del muchacho.

Él besaba su nuca.

Y ella se impregnaba del aroma de su pecho fornido.

Se sentían alucinados, pues quién iba a pensar que ambos estarían en un momento de armisticio, solo para ellos.

Fuera realidad.

Hola a la intimidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras haber pasado una hora, el muchacho tomó nuevamente el control de la televisión, la apagó.

—¿Q-Qué sucede?—preguntó Mai entre susurros.

—Ya terminó la película, dormilona.

—Perdóname—frotó sus ojos—Creo que me cansó el viaje y el quehacer de la casa. —le miró—¿Tu tienes sueño, Trunks?

—Solo un poco.

Y abrazados platicaban en la oscuridad.

—Por lo visto aquí tampoco hay espejos, bueno, salvo ese pequeño donde apenas y te miras el rostro.

Mai sonrió, la habían pillado otra vez.

—Mi flor, ¿qué no habíamos superado eso? ¿O quieres que te lo haga otra vez frente a uno?

—L-Lo que pasa es que ya estaban así desde antes de conocerte. Hay uno más grande en el closet, lo uso poco, además hay una caja de recuerdos absurdos.

—¿A si?

—Sí.—la mujer se sinceraba.

Continuaban acariciándose.

—¿Sabes Trunks…?

—Qué pasa... —el muchacho abrió los ojos y miró al techo.

—Yo tenía miedo de conocerte.

Éste esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tan malo me veo?

—No tengo idea, solo sé que estaba muy nerviosa. Esa noche Violet durmió aquí y al día siguiente fuimos a la Corporación Cápsula y …

—…y tiré tu cosmetiquera—la interrumpió—Aún lo recuerdo…

—Sí, fue en el pasillo del baño—agregó la mujer.

—Por cierto—el muchacho cambió de tema—¿Qué te gustó de mi? Sé sincera, eh—rió.

La mujer se sentó en su pelvis y miró su rostro.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos—acarició su cabellera—pero fue tu voz la que me cautivo. Cuando te escuché hablar mi pecho ardió como nunca y ahí supe que me gustabas. En cambio yo no soy mucho para ti, lo sé.

—No digas tonterías, estás hermosa.

—¿Y-Y a ti qué te atrajo de mi?.

Él palmeó fuerte uno de sus glúteos como repuesta.

—Trunks…—se sonrojó—Hablo en serio—golpeó su pecho.

—Y yo también hablo en serio—se prendió de su labios entre risas.

—Anda, dime.

—Esta bien, esta bien—controló su risa—Recuerdo... que alguien una vez me contó que sintió una atracción abismal por una mujer. Él me dijo que cada persona ofrece un amor distinto. Cuando te vi tan seria me enloquecías, fue una atracción rara como un golpe de destino, de esas veces que te quedas sin aire. No tengo palabras suficientes para expresar lo que me hiciste sentir.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso sentido. Al separarse él cuestionó.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho si no te hubieras casado con Silver? ¿No crees que nos hubiéramos conocido antes o en otra situación distinta? Ambos libres.

—Eso no lo podría asegurar, Trunks. Pero sabes—él le observaba—recuerdo que en una ocasión fui a entregarle a Violet la invitación para mi boda. En ese tiempo ella daba clases en la universidad de la Capital.

—Aja.

—En eso no sé qué pasó exactamente pero, ella tuvo que ir auxiliar a uno de sus alumnos que al parecer había sufrido un accidente.

—Por un momento me había olvidado de que Violet había sido maestra—anexó el azul.

—Yo le entregué la invitación, tenía prisa porque Silver me esperaba en una cafetería cercana. Entonces sin fijarme crucé la calle y por poco un convertible plateado me iba a llevar a su paso.

—¿Y-Y qué pasó, Mai?—preguntó preocupado.

—El conductor frenó.

—Menos mal.

—A lo que voy es que de haberme atropellado, esa persona se hubiera bajado a auxiliarme y tal vez él hubiera impedido que me casara con Silver. Pero no fue así. El joven del volante frenó bruscamente y me dio el pase libre a mi destino.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso?—preguntó con la sensación de que el relato le era familiar.

—Hace diez años, Trunks. Tenía 30 años, tu edad actual.

—Entonces yo andaría en mis veintes.

—Eras todo un bebé.

—¡Oye!—se quejó. Levantó una ceja y torció sus labios.

—Y bien—Mai palmeó su pecho—La moraleja de media noche es: Las personas se conocen en el momento indicado.

—Creo que tienes razón.—acarició su rostro—¿Se te fue el sueño?—indagó dulcemente.

—Un poco…¿por qué?

Él volteó hacia el closet.

—¿Podemos hacer la última cosa antes de dormir?

—… Supongo que quieres ver que hay dentro, ¿no?

—Sigamos rompiendo esa cúpula, mi flor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La luz del closet iluminó tenuemente la alfombra donde permanecían sentados los amantes. En medio de ambos estaba la caja de recuerdos rojos, detrás de la puerta el verdugo cruel que se reía a carcajadas de la flor artificial, lucía imponente.

—Adelante…—dijo Mai al levantar la caja del cartón invitando al muchacho a ver las fotografías sueltas.

Trunks introdujo la mano y sacó un puño de fotografías que conservaban un color amarillento tipo sepia. En la primer imagen estaba su joven flor, fresca, ilusionada, vivaz. Ella llevaba su vestido de novia puesto, un diseño sencillo, liso. El verdugo de su vida posaba apuesto, rojo como fuego y sus cabellos rebeldes eran como un huracán.

El muchacho continuó viendo cada foto y éstas se iban desparramando por la alfombra.

—¿Esto significó mucho para ti verdad?

Ella asintió.

Él lo supo de inmediato pues Mai era una buena mujer, solo que la vida la colocó con el hombre incorrecto. En esas fotos su flor sonreía, se le miraba feliz.

Continuó indagando en la caja y fue entonces que encontró una bolsa negra de plástico. Entonces preguntó:

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es el velo y el adorno que usé ese día, además también está el lazo—la estrella se miraba triste.

—Ya veo—Trunks abrió la bolsa y sacó una tiara de rosas artificiales, en la parte de atrás colgaba el tul del velo.

Con sus manos llevó la tierra hacia la cabeza de Mai.

—Creo que ahora se te ve más lindo.—trató de darle ánimos.

—Te juro que cada noche, cada día, cada hora, me lloraba un mar de lágrimas al ver estas fotografías. Necesitaba aferrarme al recuerdo y buscar «el porqué» de mi desgracia y de mi mala vida. Yo di todo de mí, Trunks.

—Y no lo dudo.

—Yo me casé para ser feliz, para que amaran y amar, no para estar en una jaula de oro, en una cúpula.—una lagrima rodó por su mejilla—Perdón…—limpió su rostro.

El muchacho tomó el lazo, se acercó y se lazó a Mai; acariciaba su rostro.

—Mírame.—ordenó.

La estrella se perdió en el azul de sus ojos.

—Es tiempo de dejar esto atrás, Mai. En verdad me satisface el gran esfuerzo que haces por seguir. Sé que no soy el mejor ejemplo de hombre, pero cada cosa de mi parte ha sido sincera. _TODO_. Me tienes a mí, aunque a la vuelta de la esquina nos espere algo incierto, siempre estaré para ti.

—Pero todo fue gracias a ti, Trunks.

—Guardemos estas fotos en una nueva caja y te regalé un nuevo espejo.—besó su frente.—Pero antes…—sacó su móvil y le tomó una foto a la estrella con el velo.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

Éste sonrió.

—Con esta foto me quedo yo—le lanzó un guiño.

—Eres un malcriado …

Las fotos quedaron dispersas en la alfombra, la luz del closet se apagó y la puerta con el verdugo quedó abierta. En el espejo se reflejaba toda la habitación.

Al estar en cama, el muchacho con el teléfono tomó fotografías de ambos hasta hartarse: besándose, riendo, mirándose, generando nuevos recuerdos para su flor, para un nuevo álbum, una nueva caja.

Por petición de éste la mujer se quedó con el velo puesto.

—No entiendo…¿por qué quieres que me deje esto?—se refería a la tiara.

—Porque así puedo imaginar que te casaste conmigo y que justo ahora estamos en nuestra luna de miel.

La mujer que estaba sentada en su pelvis, rió.

—Estás loco—dijo entre risas.

—Creo que si.—tomó su cadera firme.—¡Házmelo!—dijo pícaro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo a ti?

—Aja, libérate un poco ¿sí?

—Trunks…—se ruborizó.

Y después de unos segundos pensó que quizás él merecía disfrutar un poco y ella liberarse, soltar las penas y experimentar cosas nuevas con su actual hombre de cama. Total, no tenían que cuidarse de nadie pues estaban completamente solos.

La mujer decidida deslizó la bata de baño y la tiró al suelo, sus pechos se vieron cubiertos de la tela transparente dándole una apariencia endemoniadamente angelical, como si volviese ser aquella dulce novia de hace una década. Trunks en tanto estaba encandilado por su belleza, así que pronto desabrochó los listones de su bata y se emparejó a su desnudez.

Mai se mantenía excitada y el chico lo expresó con lo rígido que se mostró su intimidad. La estrella con ciertos nervios tomó la parte noble del muchacho, le acariciaba lento, hacia arriba y hacia abajo como si tocara una pieza musical con violín.

El azul jadeaba despacio, de sus labios se escapa un hilito de aire mientras sus orbes azules examinaban la situación: un bello ángel tocaba su intimidad, y cada vez lo hacía de manera más armoniosa. Uno de sus brazos musculosos se fue arriba de su nuca y con su mano libre acariciaba el rostro de su flor, el pulgar rozaba los labios de la fémina, rojos, bellos. Y sin imaginárselo los hermosos rubis se unieron a la «punta» de lo más bajo del placer.

El muchacho irguió la espada, flexionó una de sus piernas y movimientos naturales del pelvis nacieron de él dignos del acto. Acariciaba la mejilla de su flor.

—M-Mai…—jadeaba.

Mientras sus dientes se mostraban rígidos una ligera sonrisa se marcaba en sus labios. Su mirada se postró en el techo, se retorcía y gemía de placer.

Qué difícil se hacía el hecho de tener que terminar algún día ese disfrute, pues así como su abuelo que se vio consumido por Lucy, ahora él estaba así por Mai.

La estrella con los labios brillosos, jadeantes, se reincorporó; respiraba agitada.

Tras mirar al joven a los ojos por unos segundos, se puso de pie. Al caminar, su espalda y glúteos lucían preciosos por el tul tornasol que se adhería a su piel blanca. Cuando llegó al medio de la alfombra, sus pies pisaban las fotografías de antaño. Y fue así que su cuerpo se acostó en la tela de franjas circulantes que lucía colores por de más desteñidos. Flexionó sus piernas prolongadamente, volteó su rostro con el joven que estaba sentado al ras de la cama mientras miraba la acción boquiabierto. Con una mano la mujer acariciaba su pecho y con la otra jugueteaba entre medio de sus piernas.

La flor jadeaba.

Él lo hacía igual desde la distancia al apreciar a la mujer, pues era una imagen de lo más erótico; su desnudes y nuevos deseos pisoteando al pasado.

Cuanto deseaba él haber sido aquel hombre del convertible. Ser él el del relato para bajarse del auto y haberla auxiliado; todo hubiese sido más fácil. Él no hubiera salido con Marron y ella no se hubiera casado con Silver.

No pudo más.

Fue hacia ella.

Tenía que unirse al significado plasmado: _destrozar al pasado, dejarlo carente de sentimientos._

 _Que fuese plano como una piedra._

 _Sin significado._

 _Sin nada._

Se sumergió en su piel y atacó cuan feroz bestia. La cúpula de cristal, la del pasado que rodeaba a la mujer se agrietaba a un punto de hacerse añicos gracias a las embestidas que el joven le proporcionaba. Gotas de sudor caían en las imágenes, unas se pegaban a sus pieles como tatuajes, otras fueron estrujadas por sus manos. Y continuaban como un par de locos en su momento de armisticio . El espejo de la puerta, aquel verdugo que le hizo sentir tanto mal a la par de su ex pareja, quien se burlaba, quien se reía de cuerpo, de su situación, reflejaba el acto de los amantes.

Y por cosa del destino el clavo que le sostenía se venció. Cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos al mismo tiempo que el muchacho dio por finalizado el erótico encuentro con un gemido celestial.

 _La cúpula se hizo añicos._

 _El espejo se hizo añicos._

Y jadeante se filtró el mayor temor del empresario. El que no quería que saliera ni antes ni después de su pacto.

—Mai…—dijo su nombre en susurros, mientras aún se mantenía unido a ella— _Te quiero…_

 _»Te quiero._

 _»Te quiero._

Al _«me gusta»_ de su primer encuentro se le adjudicó algo más significativo: _Un te quiero._

Pues por desgracia una cosa se favorecía mientras otra cada vez empeoraba más y más.

—Te quiero—repitió.

—Trunks…— una lágrima se deslizó en su mejilla.

 _Desnudes._

 _Gritos._

 _Erotismo._

 _Salvación y pecado._

 _Fueron las protagonistas de esa noche de armisticio._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente las fotografías de colores sepia fueron guardadas en otra caja. Las imágenes ya eran insípidas para Mai; no tenían alma. El verdugo se rindió y la dejaría vivir en paz.

 _»Al fin en paz._

Como buenos amantes despertaron abrazados en la cama. Cuanta tranquilidad, cuanto amor revoloteaba la cortina de la ventana.

—Buenos días, mi flor—le susurró al oído y ella sonrió con signos de pereza aún.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El muchacho desayunó un guiso exquisito preparado por su flor: _Hot Cakes_. Se duchó y tras estar listo decidió salir para realizar sus mandados, pues no tuvo otro remedio que ir a la corporación cápsula porque ocupaban que firmara unos documentos.

 _—¡Señor Brief! ¡Qué sorpresa!_

 _—Hola, Rita.—saludó a su secretaria._

En tanto Mai visitó Polaris.

 _—¿Viejo Tsuru?—entró Mai a la oficina._

 _—¿Mai?—contestó el hombre con periódico en mano que en realidad servía para cubrir una revista de chicas desnudas._

 _—Viejo Tsuru, usted siempre tan depravado—frunció una ceja la mujer._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los vidrios se fueron a la basura. Trunks y Mai cuando llegaron al departamento empotraron un nuevo espejo, uno con otra sonrisa, con otro semblante.

Ambos se miraron en él abrazos.

Cocinar juntos, dormir juntos, bañarse juntos y después de cenar ver una película acurrucados en la cama les hacía sentirse bien. Terminaban sus días haciendo el amor con palabras de por medio.

 _»Te quiero, Mi Flor._

 _»Me encantas._

 _»Estas hermosa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La «Estrella de Polaris» adquirió más brillo que el «Sol»._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El último día de armisticio llegó para la pareja. Ambos ordenaron el departamento y tomaron sus cosas. Dentro del auto el muchacho acariciaba la mano de su flor.

—¿Estás lista?—preguntó el joven.

—Sí—respondió.

Y viajaron.

Justo hicieron alrededor de hora y media de camino, pero al fin llegaron a la vieja casa de su querida abuela.

Mai se bajó del coche y tocó un par de veces la puerta.

—Abuela.—le llamaba.

E insistió.

—Abuela soy yo, Mai.

Mientras tanto otra puerta sonaba al mismo tiempo en otro lugar.

La celeste abrió y sus labios pronunciaron.

 _—Mamá…_

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **¡HOLA!** ¿Cómo están? Muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Dios, fue un capítulo difícil, en serio. Espero en verdad les haya gustado.

¿Ven el dibujo de portada? Hoy es el turno de mostrarles el dibujo hecho por **"QueenNeon"** Muchas gracias, muero por ganas de ver el otro. En el próximo update le toca el turno a mi querida **Himeko03**

Yo como soy una papa bien hecha para el dibujo, les tengo una petición a mis amigas dibujantes. ¿Podrá alguna de ustedes plasmar la escena donde Mai está desnudan de espaldas con el velo en la cabeza mientras pisa las fotografías y Trunks la observa? Harían que Kurau se ponga loquita Jajajaja. ¡Nah, broma! Pero ojalá puedan :B xD

Y nada, ches. Las cosas complican, si Trunks supiera que él era el que por poco atropellaba a Mai ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Recuerdan ese flash back del capítulo 5?Estoy feliz por la liberación de Mai ¡hasta la vista pasado tormentoso" también estoy preocupada porque Goten y Violet empezarán a sospechar y más preocupada aún porque 18 fue con Marron, ¿qué le dirá? ¡Rayos! Y el tiempo avanza para los amantes ¡Aaaaaiinnnn! ¡Qué nervios! Poco a poco nos acercamos más al final.

Me paso a saludos:

 **Himeko03:** bella y yo amo que me leas, aquí te dejo otro capi largo ¡cómo te gustan!. ¿Es en serio? ¿Haz leído otra de mi obras? Muchos besos, adoro tus rws.

 **QueenNeon:** Bella me hizo feliz leer tu rw, mira, mira, le presumo al mundo del FF tu creación. Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, ojalá este Tmb te haya gustado. Besos.

 **Odette Vilandra:** ¿En qué cosas me metes? Jaja no te creas, ahí veremos qué suerte nos toca en el concurso. Besos bb, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

 **Konnishiha mundo:** Estas sooooon~ las mañanitas que cantaba el rey david. ¡Felicidades hermosa que la estés pasando bien.

 **Myfix:** Gracias por leer "SEMENJAZA" aquí te dejo tu saludito, bella. Gracias por tus lindas palabras.

 **Bri 17:** Hola bonita, me haces feliz verte por aquí, beso para ti pequeña.

 **Mel:** ¡aaaaaaaawwww Mel! Te echaba de menos, hermosa gracias comentar, yo también estaba con sentimientos encontrados, te lo juro.

 **MariaEnriqueta:** Amiga, lector fiel. Besos y bendiciones para ti. Agradezco muchísimo que te pases a leer. Gracias por tus palabras.

 **WTF:** Gracias por leer bonita, y sí, a veces cada persona ve las cosas a como mejor le convenga dentro del problema en el que está. Y bueno, este chico avanza cada vez más y ni pensar que se viene más adelante.

 **Cereza de Pastel:** Gemela, al fin saqué el capítulo xDDD hasta me fui de largo jaja (otra vez) son las 12pm y aquí estoy actualizando. Gracias por leer.

 **Saludos especiales:** _Karol Santini, Evelyn Cotrina, Giogia Podda, Evelyn Cotrina, Luupe Z._

 **Lectores silencioso:** gracias por leer.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos a todos.

 ** _Con cariño:_**

 ** _Kuraudea R~_**

* * *

 **Respetemos los derechos de autor**

 _26/febrero/2016_

 _¡Di **No** al plagio de Fics! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Flor Artificial**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por**

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XII**

 **~Entre acuerdos~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **«Es más difícil luchar por los principios que vivir de acuerdo a ellos»–Alfred Adeler.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—¿H-Hola…?—esperó por un momento que respondieran del otro lado del teléfono, estaba ilusionada, pues un mensaje de su buen amigo Goten le corroboró que Trunks estaría unos días en la Capital del Oeste._

 _—Marron…—susurró su nombre._

 _—Trunks, no sabes el gusto que me da escucharte._

 _—¿Cómo estás, bonita?—preguntó el muchacho._

 _Él estaba sentado en las escaleras de metal que conducían al lugar donde se había alojando en busca de un momento de tranquilidad. En las rodillas se detenían sus antebrazos y una de sus manos sostenía un cigarrillo humeante, la cenizas caían justo a un lado de su zapato._

 _—Bien—asintió la rubia pese a estar sola en su oficina.Y…¿Mucho trabajo?_

 _—Sí, un poco—no sabía en sí qué decir —Yo…—buscaba la forma de no herirla—Solo vine de paso y regresaré al Norte de inmediato…hay mucho por hacer aún._

 _—Oh…—trató de mantener el animo, de comprenderlo—No te preocupes—sin embargo su voz fue bastante notoria a la desilusión, se escuchó triste._

 _—Marron, soy un idiota, lo sé.—de alguna forma le dolía, claro que le dolía y le hacía sentir fatal._

 _—No, Trunks, es solo que yo…_

 _—¿Estás cansada de esto?_

 _—N-No exactamente. Extraño estar a tu lado, sé que esto es importante para ti pero… Veo lo de nosotros un tanto pausado desde algún tiempo. Incluso, me haces pensar que no te interesa nada de nuestra relación. ._

 _—No digas esas cosas por favor—suspiró sentidamente con la culpa en su voz—No te culpo que hayas perdido credibilidad en mi._

 _—Eso nunca, Trunks—dijo segura._

 _—Yo te quiero mucho, mi amor. Soy de lo peor, lo sé, pero te quiero. Es solo que…_

 _—¿Qué sucede?_

 _—Necesito que no te desesperes, ya no falta mucho para «terminar con mi labor» y estaremos juntos como siempre._

 _—Trunks…._

 _—Me decepciono de mí mismo, sabes._

 _—No, tú eres un buen hombre._

 _—Creo que no lo soy, Marron. No sé si esté mal con todo esto—no era específico— Pero…tengo promesas que cumplir y es algo en lo que me siento totalmente comprometido._

 _—Me haces mucha falta._

 _—Yo sé._

 _—Si quieres vamos más despacio._

 _—No quiero lastimarte….de alguna forma yo creí que era capaz de llevar «todo a la vez» y creo que me equivoque._

 _—Trunks…_

 _—Tengo que colgar, nos vemos luego, ¿sí?_

 _—S-Sí. Cuídate._

 _En eso la estrella subía los escalones con varias bolsas de papel café en mano._

 _—¿Sucede algo, Trunks?_

 _—No es nada, mi flor._

 _Estar en dos polos nunca pensó cuán difícil sería. Sin embargo para poder seguir tenía que cumplir con sus promesas y una de ellas estaba justo frente a él._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tetera de porcelana con diseños abstractos de pétalos de cerezos vertía té verde en dos tazas que contaban con los mismos grabados, pues lo menos que podía hacer ella era tener educación y ofrecer algo digno a su visita. Vapor se desprendía de las tazas y la fragancia de la bebida se colgaba en su nariz; olía a té con una mezcla de incertidumbre pues sus manos humectadas de nervios tuvieron tropiezos durante la elaboración de la bebida caliente pero, tenía que fingir. Tenía que ser fuerte y desistir ante la penetrante mirada de su progenitora que le perforaba la espalda como filosas dagas.

—A-Aquí tienes, mamá…—deslizó la taza sobre la mesa de la cocina hasta llegar al lugar de la mujer.

—Gracias—contestó cortante.

—Y dime…¿Q-Qué te trae por aquí?—preguntó la rubia.

La androide tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo a la bebida verde; al esbozar la dulzura que causó el té en su garganta, contestó:

—Tu, Marron.

—¡¿Yo?!—los orbes celestes se abrieron de par en par; pardeó un par de veces—¿P-Pero por qué? Yo estoy bien, mamá—afirmó al dirigirle la mirada.

—Creo que eres como tu padre—le dio otro sorbo al té mostrando después media sonrisa.—…Eres mala para fingir..

—No digas esas cosas, mamá.

Al ser delatada no tuvo otra opción que agachar la mirada. Sus manos apretaban la bastilla del vestido azul turquesa que le vestía.

—¿Qué está pasando, Marron?—la mujer de cabellos cortos, traje morado y collar de perlas blancas cruzó los brazos al mismo tiempo que sus piernas.

—N-Nada, mamá—afirmó nerviosa.

—Hija…—esbozó con la preocupación natural de una madre en su faz—Estas sola…

—No es así, mamá…—se resistía—Trunks está conmigo.

—¿Y tú estás para Trunks?—volteó a verle—Yo entiendo que él esté ocupado con el nuevo proyecto de la Sede del Norte pero…siento que él ha cambiado contigo, es como si te estuviese supliendo por alguien.

—Yo sé que todo está bien—contestó molesta.—Goten me dijo que en verdad estaba muy ocupado, es todo.

—Marron, hija...

—¡Por favor ya basta!—acompañó su frase con el abrir de las palmas de sus manos, pues por un momento se sintió irritada, harta de todo—Basta…—insistió—suficiente trabajo tengo para ahora escucharte a ti, mamá.

—¿Cuándo vas a entender que esto está mal? Yo solo te lo digo por tu bien. ¡Abre los ojos, Marron! —estrelló la mano sobre la mesa.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos molesta, frunció el ceño y una lágrima se formó en sus orbes celeste. Fue entonces que con determinación le contestó:

—El día que tú entiendas que yo lo amo demasiado—se levantó bruscamente de la silla y tomó camino por el pasillo que conducía a su recámara.

—Ma-Marron, ¿A dónde vas?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus manos continuaban con el ruido del _«toc toc»_ que sus golpes causaban en la puerta de madera. Los luceros voltearon con Trunks y negaron a distancia que aún no respondían a su llamado. Por propia naturaleza el muchacho bajó del auto y se acercó a la mujer.

—¿Aún nada?—preguntó para corroborar con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—No…—suspiró la mujer desanimada.

—No te preocupes—frotó sus hombros en pos de darle ánimos—Seguro fue a un mandado aquí cerca y no dilata en regresar.

—Creo que tienes razón—se le dibujó una sonrisa discreta en los labios.

—Esperemos un rato, ¿Te parece bien?

—De acuerdo.—asintió la azabache.

—Iré a fumar un cigarrillo—indicó—En un momento vengo, no tardo—tomó camino.

 **…**

El poblado era tranquilo. El color amarillento de la resolana del Sol le hacía apreciarse como si fuese un pueblo fantasma. La estructura de las casas eran ovaladas, típico diseño del Oeste; la mayoría con colores claros. Árboles, mucha vegetación y áreas grandes de campo complementaban el entorno del lugar. El pueblo en sí era chico pero agradable, contaba con lo necesario para vivir tranquilamente como súper mercados, bancos, servicios de hospital y públicos, una capilla, escuelas que solo llegaban al nivel medio superior. Fue entonces que dedujo que Mai había tenido que mudarse al centro de la Capital para estudiar la universidad.

Ciertamente era la primera vez que visitaba ese sector. De hecho ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Sus brazos se mantenían recargados en un cerco de madera mientras dos de sus dedos sostenían el cigarrillo que pronto llegaría a la mitad. Él estaba hipnotizado, el aire era fresco pero nada grave en comparación al frío cruel del Norte. Trunks quedó justo debajo de la sombra de un árbol; vestía ropa casual para continuar su viaje lo más cómodo posible. Un pantalón de mezclilla deshilachado de la parte de las rodillas, una camisa negra manga larga con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y en el cuello colgaba un collar de fina plata con el «dije» de una cruz abstracta. En el auto había dejado su bufanda roja junto con la gabardina negra; la necesitaría obviamente cuando fueran acercándose al Norte.

Y fumaba tranquilamente; disfrutaba del momento de paz. Sus cabellos se elevaban al son del aire, sus orbes bajo los matices del Sol dorado se hacían más claro, seductores, como un puma en medio de la noche observando el horizonte desde el tronco más grueso de un árbol.

 _»Tranquilidad_

 _»Plenitud_

 _»Naturaleza_

 _El día simplemente era bello._

—Ver a alguien como tú por aquí no es muy común, muchacho.

Su trance se vio interrumpido por una dulce voz.

 _»¿Eh?—alzó una de sus cejas._

Cuando el joven azul volteó, descubrió que la dueña de la voz era una mujer mayor. Entonces por mera inercia o más bien de manera brusca tiró el cigarrillo. Entre tos y carraspera disipaba el humo con ambas manos como si éstas fueran abanicos de papel tipo geisha.

Mostró modales de inmediato ante la anciana que vestía un faldón negro mientras un reboso rosa fucsia con algunos grabados de flores cubrían su pecho y espalda; sus cabellos plateados estaban trenzados formando un _«chongo»_ a la altura de la nuca.

—B-Buenas tardes, señora.—se dirigió hacia a la mujer haciendo una leve reverencia.

—¿Podrías echarme una mano?—la señora señaló algunas bolsas que había dejado en el suelo—Vivo por aquí cerca, falta poco para llegar a mi casa—señaló.

—S-Sí, por su puesto.

El joven de negro tomó todas las bolsas de la haza, no dejó que la señora llevará ninguna.

Y empezaron su recorrido a pasos lentos.

—¿Eres foráneo?—preguntó la de cabellos plateados.

—Sí—asintió—aunque no del todo. Vivo en el centro de la Capital del Oeste.

—Supongo entonces que estás de paso.

—Más bien traje a alguien a que visitara a un familiar.

—Mi nombre es Merry ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre es Trunks.

—Bonito nombre, aunque un poco raro para serte franca—colocó su mano en la barbilla—Pero creo que te va bien.

—¿Usted cree?—el muchacho rió.

—Claro. Bueno, es todo un gusto, Trunks—sonrió la mujer.

—Igual para mí.

—¿Sabes, Trunks?

—¿Q-Qué sucede?—parpadeó entre pasos.

—Creo que además de amable eres apuesto.

—No es nada, lo hago con gusto—de alguna manera se sonrojó por el comentario.

—Hablando de familia yo tengo una nieta que últimamente trabaja fuera de la capital. Sería bueno algún día presentártela. Es muy bonita, eh—le lanzó un guiño en compañía de una mueca.

—A-Ah, bueno…—de nueva cuenta se sonrojó.

—¡Llegamos!—afirmó de repente la mujer y frenaron.

Cuando ambos fijaron su vista hacia enfrente, observaron a una mujer sentada en el suelo a un lado de la puerta principal.

—¿Mai…?—la nombró la de faldón negro.

La joven elevó la mirada.

—¿A-Abuela…?—luego vio al muchacho—¿Tr-Trunks?

El segundo nombrado esbozó una sonrisa por la curiosa coincidencia.

—¡Oh, querida!—la abuela fue hacia Mai y ambas se dieron un merecido abrazo.—¿Cómo estas, cariño?

—Estoy bien, abuela—mantenían entrelazas sus manos con gusto.—¿Tú estás bien?—suspiró—En verdad estaba preocupada por ti, ¿En dónde está tu bastón?—preguntó de momento al fruncir el ceño.

—Estoy fuerte, no necesito de esas cosas inútiles, ¡Solo estorban!—brotó en ella un lado cascarrabias típico de la gente mayor.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Como tú digas—Mai contestó siguiéndole la corriente.

Trunks en tanto se mantenía detrás de la mujer.

—Querida, éste muchacho me ayudó con las bolsas del mandado—le señaló—¿Quiero presentártelo?

—Trunks, ella es mi nieta, de la que te conté.

El muchacho sonrió.

—Abuela…

—¿Verdad que es bonita?

—Abuela, por favor…

—Ella es muy inteligente y…

—¡Abuela, basta!—la interrumpió nuevamente al tomar de sus hombros.

—¿Sucede algo?—volteó la mujer sin comprender.

—Es que…bueno…él y yo nos conocemos—se sonrojó.

La mujer puso una cara de asombro.

—¡¿Es tu novio?!

El muchacho soltó una carcajada por la pregunta, en tanto el rostro de Mai se pintó de colores.

—Por favor no me avergüences, abuela.— y de los hombros guió a la mujer hacia la puerta de la casa—Mejor entremos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Creo que tengo hambre.

—Tu siempre tienes hambre, Son Goten.

—No,no,no, esta vez te juro que tengo un hambre voraz.

—No seas quejumbroso, niño. Mira—señaló el reloj de pared la jefa de Polaris—Media hora y salimos a comer.

Ambos empleados estaban en sus respectivos escritorios trabajando en la elaboración de unos planos en 3D; dentro de un rato saldrían a supervisar la obra en representación del Presidente Brief, él hacía tres días que había partido al Oeste pero les dejó muy en claro que estuviesen al pendiente de la Sede.

 _»Les encargo mucho mi pequeño tesoro, ¿entendido?—sentenció._

 _»Sí.—contestaron ambos ingenieros._

De un momento a otro Goten se sintió fastidiado pues llevaba buen rato frente del monitor. Rebelde retiró sus anteojos y de forma brusca azotó la espalda en el respaldo del asiento, cerró los ojos y esbozó.

—Dios..

Violet en tanto prendió un cigarrillo y subió ambas piernas al escritorio. Las botas negras de charol lucían en la suela rastro de escarchas y hojas secas, pues ciertamente el caminar del área de las cabañas a la oficina y de la oficina a la cocina era toda una odisea, anexándole además el frío atroz. La mujer de cabellos violetas le dedicó un par de segundo a su vicio hasta acabar con él; tiró la colilla al cesto de basura y del cajón sacó una cartera de goma de mascar. El empaque era colores fluorescentes, a simple vista se podría decir que los dulces estaban rellenos de líquido frutal. En eso, sus orbes azules se centraron en su colega de oficina.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Llevas rato con esa cara de preocupación.

—Es que yo…

—¿Aja?—llevó las gomas de mascar a su boca.

—Estoy preocupado por una amiga. Hace un poco platiqué con ella y la vi un poco triste. En realidad me propuse en animarla pero...creo que apenas caigo en cuenta lo que en realidad trataba de decirme.

»¿No crees que Trunks ha cambiado? ¿No lo notas diferente?

—Si no es mucha mi imprudencia, ¿es algo grave?

—Bueno…es una amiga que …—ocultó su identidad—…quizás tiene dudas respecto a su pareja.

—¿Algo como un engaño?

—Mmmm…quizás.

—Vaya, sí que es delicado. ¿Pero sabes algo Son Goten?—el muchacho volteó hacia la mujer—Nosotras las mujeres somos muy intuitivas, pese a no ver alguna evidencia nos damos cuenta de lo que pasa, es cosa simple—encogió sus hombros al terminar su frase.

—¿Cosas simple?—alzó una de sus cejas pues no comprendía del todo.

—Así es—señaló con el dedo índice—Solo basta con ver la actitud de la pareja. Nada se puede ocultar para siempre, Son Goten.

—Eso creo—contestó el muchacho—Además le mandé un mensaje a su teléfono móvil diciéndole que se dejara de preocupaciones, que disfrutara mejor de los días que Trunks estaría en el Oeste.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dijiste Trunks?!

De forma imprudente nombró al involucrado sin querer. Entonces de manera brusca cubrió con ambas manos su boca pero, por desgracia fue demasiado tarde pues ya no habría forma de corregir lo dicho.

—¡¿Entonces te refieres a la relación del Presidente Brief y la Señorita Jinzo, no es así?!—preguntó exaltada.

—Señorita Violet, por su vida—se fue de rodillas hacia la mujer lamentándose—Le ruego que por favor no le cuente a nadie sobre esto, se lo suplico.

—Cabeza hueca—le dio un coscorrón.

—¡Ouch!

—¡Te lo mereces!—le regañó—Agradece que me lo hayas dicho a mi, bobo. En todo caso mejor me preocuparía yo por ti por andar abriendo la boca.

El azabache apretaba los ojos y seguía rogando con ambas manos en son de súplica.

—Por favor, por lo viejos tiempos, ¿Sí?—abrió uno de sus ojos para ver la respuesta de la mujer.

—Esta bien…—renegó la encargada de Polaris—anda, despreocúpate. ¡Y ya levántate del piso!—le empujó.

—Gracias, Señorita Violet.—regresó a su lugar pues el alma le había regresado al cuerpo.

 _»Vaya, con que el presidente Brief anda con un amorío—pensó para sí misma al cruzarse de brazos—Esto no pinta para nada bien—suspiró._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

—Querida, ¿Podrías atender la puerta?

—Dame un minuto, abuela, en seguida voy—contestó Mai en voz alta.

La casa de la abuela Merry contaba con el diseño característico del Oeste; ovalada. No era afortunada por tener tecnología de punta sino todo lo contrario, era del tipo tradicional. Las puertas y las ventanas eran hechas cíen por ciento de madera de roble. Un garaje de color rojo con portón plateado se situaba a un lado junto con la gran sombra de un árbol que a simple vista se notaba que tenía sus años echando raíz. Sobre una de sus ramas un modesto columpio se mantenía balanceándose lento al compás del viento; hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Éste era hecho por una piola gruesa y su asiento era una llanta con varias pinceladas de diferentes colores; el entorno en sí era rodeado por un cerco de poca altura con el brillo del barniz caoba que le daba vida.

El interior de la casa era acogedor. Los colores cálidos como el beige, naranja y café decoraban las paredes con diseños de hojas. Todo era muy sencillo, la sala-comedor tenía un estilo rústico, todos los muebles en sí eran de madera y la fragancia de la casa olía como tal. Había jarrones de barro con flores de diversos colores llamativos, cuadros con paisajes naturales, un trinchador que guardaba centenares de recuerdos en sus repisas, pues no faltaba la fotografía, la taza, o vela aromática que se apreciaba atreves de los cristales.

Dos recamaras, cuarto de limpieza y la cocina que ciertamente era carácter humilde contaba con una estufa antigua pero funcional. Había una ventana justo donde estaba la tarja de los platos y desde ahí se apreciaba el columpio de llanta. Los tres sillones de la sala tenían diferentes estampados, donde estaba Trunks era el más amplio, de color dorado y con cojines de diversos tamaños y colores. En tanto los otros dos sillones eran de colores verdes. Frente al muchacho estaba una mesa alta que sostenía un televisor de buen tamaño, no era tipo plasma pues la parte trasera era muy pronunciada.

 **...**

La estrella antes de dirigirse a la puerta limpió sus manos en el mandil que se sostenía de su cintura con la coquetería de un moño pronunciado en su espalda baja. Era necesario cubrirse pues le ayudaba a su abuela a picar unas verduras para los alimentos que estaban en cocción sobre las parrillas de la estufa.

Trunks en tanto estaba en la sala apreciando un programa en el televisor. Una taza de té le ofreció la mujer mayor dejándoselo en la mesa de centro.

—Aquí tienes, Trunks.—sonrió.

—De verdad no se hubiera molestado.

—No te preocupes eres nuestra visita. En un momento estará la comida lista—indicó.

—Muchas gracias—sonrió.

Cuando Mai salió de la cocina y abrió la puerta principal de la entrada, su vista se fijó hacia abajo y vio a dos niños sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Haru, Maki!—externó con sorpresa.

Los niños se pasaron de largo.

—¡Hola, abuela!—saludaron al mismo tiempo en una sola voz.

—¿Vienen a comer, cierto?

—Sí, muero de hambre, abuela. ¿Verdad que si, Maki?

Pero la niña no contestaba, estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos negros brillaban pizpiretos al ver al muchacho empresario sentado en el sillón.

—¿Maki?—insistió el niño al pasar su mano en la cara de la pequeña de arriba abajo.

En eso Mai se acercó.

—Niños maleducados, saluden—dijo con ambas manos en la cintura.

—Ellos son unos vecinos que diario vienen a comer a casa, su madre trabaja todo el día y me pidió de favor que estuviera al pendiente de ellos.—agregó la abuela.

—Hola—saludó el muchacho desde su lugar.

—Me llamo Haru, ¿y tú?—el pequeño se acercó al muchacho sin pena.

—Soy Trunks, ¿Y ella es…?—se refería a la niña de vestido rosa que rápido se escondió detrás de la falda de Mai, apenas y asomaba los ojos.

—Ella es mi hermana, Maki—contestó sonriente— Es tímida pero deja que tome confianza.

En tanto Trunks le saludó a distancia con la mano pero, la niña se escondió otra vez detrás de Mai.

—¿Oye Trunks te gustan los autos?—preguntó Haru.

—Claro—contestó el azul—¿Y a ti?—le dirigió la mirada.

—Me gustan mucho. Cuando sea grande me gustaría tener un convertible.

El empresario rió pues justo recordó cuando él era niño y decía lo mismo.

Ambos empezaron a platicar amenamente entre risas. Trunks pronto sacó del bolsillo del pantalón su teléfono móvil y desde ahí miraron imágenes de autos.

 _»¡Sensacional!—se sentó justo a su lado._

 **…**

—Oye, Maki—la estrella tocó el hombro de la niña.

—¿Eh?—ésta volteó hacia arriba.

—¿Vamos a la cocina, pequeña?–preguntó con la ligereza de una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí—sonrió empuñando sus manitas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vapor se desprendía de la olla de presión con aquel chillido particular que salía justo en medio de la tapa de acero. Un sartén doraba filetes de pescado y mientas tanto Mai mezclaba con dos cucharones la ensalada desde un recipiente hondo; las cucharones se sumergían y salían en repetidas ocasiones mientras las hojas de lechuga bailoteaban a la par de los otros ingredientes. Maki jugaba sobre la mesa con una plastilina y la abuela sazonaba un caldillo con espacies. En tanto, risas se escuchaban que provenían de la sala.

 _Todo estaba en orden._

 _Una linda visita._

 _Amena._

Mientras los condimentos se ahogaban en el caldillo, la abuela comentó:

—Ya no recuerdo la última vez que un hombre piso está casa.—observaba de reojo a la mujer para ver su reacción—Es lindo, ¿No crees?

—Abuela, por favor…—se sonrojó pero no dejaba de agitar la ensalda con cierta tensión en sus brazos.

—Creo que se ven bien junto y…podría estar segura que te gusta—con una cuchara probaba el caldillo y después de darle un sorbo continuó— ¿Es tu novio?

—Basta, no hablemos de eso.

—¿Te avergüenzas?

—No, no es eso…—agachó la mirada.

—Uno solo siente pena cuando hace algo ilícito.

La estrella de Polaris se ponía cada vez más nerviosa por las interrogantes de la abuela Merry.

—¿Maki?—le nombró la azabache de forma imprevista.

—¿Eh?—la pequeña volteó—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó con la inocencia de su voz.

—Ayúdame a poner la mesa en orden, ya vamos a servir la comida.

—Esta bien, Mai.

Maki formó una bola grande de todos los trozos de plastilina, bajó de la silla y entre ligeros brincos salió de la cocina.

—Ahora vuelvo.

Y la puerta de la cocina rebotó y quedó nuevamente cerrada.

—¿Tienes que preguntarme esas cosas justo ahora?—reclamó Mai al verle a la cara.

—¿Y cómo no hacerlo?—contestó la mayor con cierta perspicacia.

—Abuela…—agitó ligeramente la cabeza—...No entiendo, ¿Dime qué tratas de insinuar?

—Después de dos años con ese semblante depresivo, ¿Crees qué no me iba a dar cuenta? El como ambos se desviven al mirarse dice mucho, Mai.

—Él solo es mi jefe y…además no puede pasar nada entre nosotros.

—Eso me hace pensar que tiene un compromiso.

—Así es—asintió—lo tiene.

Y sin darle más importancia continuó con su labor. Agitó nuevamente la ensalada y para finalizar la baño de unas pizcas de aderezo agridulce tipo César. Limpió sus manos y del estante trajo consigo una torre de platos.

—¿Eres su amante?

La pregunta del millón le hizo colapsar y aturdirse al grado que sus oídos punzaron. Sus pupilas se dilataron a la par de su ritmo cardíaco; las muñecas de sus manos perdieron deliberadamente fuerza y la torre de platos fue directo al suelo haciéndose trizas.

 _Dolió._

 _Tal calificativo dolió a sobremanera como una cortada en la piel._

 _Quemaba._

 _Ardía._

 _Pues estar en el rol del papel principal de lo que una vez le hizo la vida imposible, dolía._

 _Y dolía bastante._

—¿Todo en orden?—preguntó el muchacho desde la sala.

—Todo está bien, Trunks—contestó Marry en un grito.

Mai se agachó a recoger los platos del suelo. Y la mujer a como su condición le permitió se agachó junto con ella, tomó dulcemente sus mejillas, con amor, con cariño, y la hizo voltear hacia ella.

—Cariño—le sonrió compresiva—No sé si estés bien o mal o en qué problema estés metida. Eres un adulto, lo sé—le miraba a los ojos— al menos... este embrollo me regresó a mi querida Mai.

—A-Abuela…—sus ojos se ponían cristalinos.

La mujer juntaba algunos de los vidrios de los platos y los ponía en manos de su nieta, uno por uno formándose una torre.

—Sea lo que sea ten cuidado, mi amor. Siempre existirán consecuencias, desilusiones y nuestro corazón se hará añicos justo como estos platos contra el suelo.

—Abuela…Yo…

—Anda, hay que empezar a servir la comida. ¿Trunks está hambriento, no?

La muchacha sonrió pues de alguna forma su abuela supo que el empresario era importante para ella.

El instinto maternal es muy difícil de engañar.

—Sí—limpió sus ojos con el antebrazo.

Ambas mujer se pusieron de pie, se abrazaron y continuaron con los preparativos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus pequeñas manos colocaron un álbum fotográfico de pasta gruesa sobre la mesa de centro de la sala.

—¿Oye…?—le habló al muchacho con timidez.

—¿Qué sucede, Maki?—le miró atento.

En tanto Haru estaba con el teléfono de Trunks entretenido con unos juegos de carreras de auto.

 _»¡Eso es, eso es!_

La niña abrió el álbum y ojeo por un instante pero, justo cuando llegó a la imagen deseada, frenó.

—Mira—señaló con el dedo índice.

—¿Eh…?

—¿Verdad que sale muy fea?—susurró.

—¿C-Cómo dices?—de momento no comprendió y enfocó su mirada tratando de descifrar el enigma, hasta que pronto descubrió que la niña de la imagen era Mai.

—¿Verdad que lo es?—insistió la niña.

Trunks soltó una risita.

—Vaya que lo es—contestó al tiempo que le lanzó un guiño.

—¡Oigan…!—refunfuñó Mai desde el comedor mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa—Espero que no estén diciendo cosas mías, eh.

La niña y joven se voltearon a ver y ambos rieron como buenos cómplices.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La comida fue exquisita. Los niños, la pareja que públicamente no lo eran aprovechaban el poco tiempo que les quedaba; la mirada de la abuela los acompañaba siendo nueva cómplice de su amorío turbio sintiendo la mayor de las penas por su querida nieta.

 **...**

Cuando la media tarde llegó, la abuela Marry les pidió de favor a ambos jóvenes que llevarán a _Haru & Maki_ a su casa, pues la madre de ambos chicos ya había salido de la maquila de hilos donde trabajaba desde hacía años; los esperaba para ayudarlos hacer sus tarea, bañarlos y cenar junto con ellos. La casa de los niños estaba a pocas cuadras cerca de la preparatoria del sector.

—Enseguida volvemos, abuela.

—Vayan con cuidado.

Y emprendieron marcha.

Los niños corrían delante de los adultos y éstos los seguían a pasos lentos. Mai caminaba de brazos cruzados y Trunks con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

 _»¡Haru, no corras tan rápido!_

 _«¡Alcanzame, Maki!_

Sus miradas estaban a la expectativa de los infantes, ellos sonrían con sus ocurrencias. Apenas en esos momentos era cuando apreciaban lo bonito de ser pequeños, la inocencia, los juegos.

—Lo que es ser niños y reír por todo, ¿no?—le dijo Mai a su compañero de alado entre pasos.

Éste esbozó una grata sonrisa pues sin duda era tan acertado su comentario.

—Sí, tienes razón—contestó.

—Por cierto, Trunks…

—¿Qué sucede?—volteó hacia ella.

—Gracias.

—¿Y por qué me agradeces?

—Por dedicarme estos días—suspiró discreta—además…por traerme a visitar a mi abuela. Sé que es un poco imprudente y a veces dice las cosas sin pensar.

Trunks al escuchar su respuesta suavizó el ceño, contestó seguro:

—De nueva cuenta te digo que no tienes nada que agradecerme. Además, creo que tu abuela es un encanto, incluso me recuerda mucho a la mía solo que está con una charola en las manos llena de pastelillos y té—rió.

—Ya veo—rió discreta junto con él cubriendo sus labios con la mano.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando los niños llegaron a su casa, una joven madre los recibió a brazos abiertos.

—¡Haru, Maki! ¿Cómo están?

—Bien.—contestaron ambos risueños mientras recibían los cariños de su madre.

La mujer de cabellos castaños quien lucía una trenza y un mandil con el logo de la maquila, agradeció gentilmente.

—Tiempo sin verte, Mai. Muchas gracias por traerlos, dale las gracias a tu abuela también.

—No es nada.—mostró la calidez de una sonrisa—La abuela y yo queremos muchos a estos niños.

—Cuídate, Mai.

—Ustedes también. Haru, Maki, nos vemos.

Los adultos tomaron camino de regreso y a lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de los niños gritar:

 _»¡Trunks, Mai, adióóóós!_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras haber caminado un par de cuadras los muchachos pasaron justo cerca del portón de la preparatoria; Mai frenó de improviso pues su vista se fijó en el edificio; ciertamente en su faz se plasmaba el cariño de los recuerdos.

—¿Mai…?—le llamó, Trunks, al percatarse que se detuvo.

—Ah, yo...—volvió en sí—Discúlpame—se apenó.

—¿En esta escuela estudiaste?

—Sí—afirmó.

—Supongo que es normal que te provoque nostalgia.

—¿Ves a ese señor juntas las hojas secas?—señaló la estrella.

Ambos se acercaron al portón y con las manos tomaron los barrotes.

—Sí, si lo veo.

—Él es el conserje, lleva muchos años trabajando para la institución.

—Ya veo—suspiró el empresario—La verdad aquí me parece un lugar tranquilo para vivir, pese a todo me gusta la vida sencilla.

—¿Sabes algo, Trunks?

—¿Me contaras algún secreto?—preguntó pícaro.

Ella asintió.

—Tal vez es tonto pero, me gusta el olor de las hojas al quemarse—cerró los ojos e inhaló la fragancia del ambiente y continuó—Es como recordar toda mi vida a través de ese olor, todos los momentos especiales.

Trunks de igual manera cerró los ojos e impregnó sus pulmones de esa fragancia natural de la que hablaba la estrella.

—Su aroma es cálido—dijo él continuando con la platica.

—Sí.

—Pero en mi no provoca nada, Mai. Bueno, salvo una cosa de ahora en adelante.

—¿Y qué es...?

—Eres tú, mi Flor.

La estrella abrió los ojos tras escuchar su respuesta. Entonces observó al muchacho en un trance de paz con los zafiros ocultos, sus manos se sostenían de los barrotes fuertemente. La ropa y la cabellera lila eran víctimas del oleaje al revolotearse.

Y sus labios delgados, exclamaron:

—De ahora en adelante las flores y el olor de las hojas al quemarse, me recordaran por siempre a ti.

—Tr-Trunks…

El nombrado abrió los ojos y se dirigió a la mujer.

 _—Por siempre._

La puesta del Sol lanzaba sus últimos matices sobre el asfalto. Con suerte algún que otro coche pasaba por la calles desoladas. El clima bajaba de temperatura debido a que eran cerca de las seis de la tarde.

Frente a frente se observaron por escasos segundos; víctimas del aire, del frío y del olor a las hojas.

Pero para sorpresa del empresario la mujer tomó la iniciativa de abrazarlo fuertemente.

Sus manos rodearon su cuello y se prendió de él como si Trunks fuese algo irreal en su vida deseando corroborar que el muchacho, sus palabras y todo el maldito cariño que le había regalado en el transcurso de su estadía en la sede del Norte fuese real.

Con sus manos varoniles correspondió el abrazo, sin dudarlo la recibió con cierta ternura. El tiempo se frenaba, se pausaba pues solo eran ellos escondiéndose en el calor de sus brazos.

Al separar sus rostros él acarició sus mejillas, le miró a los ojos.

—Mai…—pronunció su nombre con naturalidad.

—Trunks yo…—sus ojos brillaban como cristales —...Después de tanto tiempo y… después de pensar que mi vida ya no tenía significado alguno, creo que me equivoque.

—Mai…

—Y me siento tan mal y tan feliz a la vez que…que tengo miedo—le abrazó—No puedo parar de agradecerte que seas tan testarudo conmigo.

—Creo que es parte de mi personalidad, ¿no?—mostró una sonrisa y la mujer igual.—¿Mai…?

—Si—volteó a verle.

—¿Estás feliz?

—S-Sí—contestó ella mientras él secaba el hilo de una lagrima de sus mejillas.

—Sonríes, no tienes esa sombra gris que te persigue, no tienes esa cúpula de cristal sobre tus hombros. Eso me alegra—rozó su nariz en la ella— Sé que tenemos un margen, un pacto y …no quisiera pensar en ello por ahora. Yo…yo solo sé que soy totalmente vulnerable a ti.

—Pero Trunks…

—Cerremos los ojos y respiremos la fragancia que te gusta y que ahora me gusta a mí también.

Tan testarudo como lo caracterizaba tomó de su barbilla y juntó sus labios a los de su dulce flor en un beso que rebasó las normas de la oscuridad y de lo prohibido.

Un beso que por primera vez se expuso a la calle.

Eran ellos en su unión prolongada, apasionada y sentida con la luz del Sol sobre sus hombros mientras el viento los envolvía en una aura de remolinos de hojas secas.

Al separarse él susurro:

 _—Regresemos…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Te prometo que vendré que más seguido a visitarte, abuela.

—Cuídate, cariño.—ambas se tomaron de las manos mientras el muchacho estaba recargado en el vehículo.

Mai subió al auto y Marry se acercó a despedir a Trunks.

—Trunks, gracias por traer a mi nieta.

—No me agradezca, fue un placer.

—Lo mismo digo, Trunks.

La mujer le miró a los ojos y con un semblante melancólico, agregó:

— _«Ándate con cuidado, Trunks»_

—S-Sí, seguro—asintió el hombre.

El joven frunció el ceño pues algo hubo de doble sentido en el último mensaje de Marry. Hizo una sencilla reverencia para finalmente despedirse y subió al auto con un sabor amargo en la garganta.

—¡Nos vemos, abuela!—dijo Mai desde la ventana del copiloto mientras el vehículo aceleraba.

La anciana mujer decía adiós con la palma de su mano y en su mente brotó nuevamente la frase que había dicho con anterioridad.

 _»Ándate con cuidado._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Previamente la pareja habían llegado a un establecimientos de _«Capital Xpress»_ por algunas golosinas para el trayecto. Las luces altas alumbraban los asfaltos que poco a poco se iban cubriendo de nieve como si éstos le dieran pistas del lugar hacia dónde se dirigían.

Trunks acariciaba la rodilla de su Flor; ella puso su mano sobre la de él.

—Creo que estás muy lejos—indicó el muchacho a la mujer jalándola de tal forma que quedó justo a su lado.

—¡Espera, Trunks…!

—Así está mejor—besó su mejilla y le hizo callar mientras ella refunfuñaba.

Ésta se llenó de rubores rojos en las mejillas.

—No tienes remedio, niño testarudo—se cruzó de brazos haciéndose la modesta pero en su rostro se dibujaba la línea de una sonrisa.

 **...**

Con música de fondo y dos cafés situados en los porta vaso cerca del filtro de la calefacción; iba la pareja.

El empresario manejaba y la estrella recargaba el rostro en su hombro. Ambos se platicaron la vida entera, de todos los temas, rieron incluso por un par de historias que escucharon en la radio compartieron puntos de vista y entretanto a como el conductor se las ingeniaba le regalaba a la mujer un par de besos pues a poco estaban del lugar donde tenían que comportarse y trabajar correctamente.

 _»Mi flor—besaba su nuca._

 _Todo tan perfecto, tan único, solo que ahora su mayor enemigo era el tiempo y principalmente para él la persona que arrastraba consigo; Marron._

 **…**

El auto se estacionó kilómetros antes de llegar a la Sede del Norte. Las luces se apagaron, el auto también y con ellos el ruido de la radio y toda señal del tablero luminoso. Con la oscuridad que distinguía a la carretera cubierta de nieve se vieron a los rostros, su mirada se aclimataba a las penumbras y poco a poco el claro de Luna ayudaba a que sus rostros se apreciarán mejor.

Trunks volteó el cuerpo, abrazó a la mujer y con una mano libre jaló la palanca que hizo caer el respaldo del asiento. La estrella se vio víctima de su cuerpo, recibió el peso del muchacho al colocar ambas manos en su cuello.

—Al fin un poco de paz—susurró al mirarle.

—Sí—asintió ella.

Y sin pensarlo sus labios se juntaron. El joven empresario se prendió de su cintura y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza al compás del beso que habían iniciado entre las penumbras.

 **...**

Después de un momento el beso se frenó cuando Trunks se dirigió a la mujer.

—Mi flor.

—¿S-Sí?—Mai mordió discreta sus labios en espera de las palabras del hombre.

—Quiero que tengas linda semana.—le miró con ternura.

—Tu igual, Trunks—acariciaba su mejilla.

—Tendré mucho trabajo—sus dedos se entrelazaban en los mechones negros—... así que no dudes que de repente vaya al cuarto piso del edificio o simplemente te haga una visita nocturna—rió con cierta chispa.

—¡Tr-Trunks!—se sonrojó—Creo que eres muy arriesgado—desvió la mirada hacia un costado.

—¿Qué puedo decirte?—le dio un beso en la mejilla—Me gustan las cosas extremas.

—No te hagas el gracioso—golpeó su pecho.

—Lo sé, lo sé…—contestó entre risas.—Tendré cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de mirarse a los ojos por unos segundos, suspiraron.

—¿Continuamos…?—preguntó Trunks.

—¿Con el trayecto o te refieres a…?—estaba apenada, la pregunta ciertamente daba para más.

Sin embargo, él rió.

—En realidad me refería al trayecto pero, no suena nada mal tu oferta.

—¡No te burles! Yo…yo solo preguntaba—cerró los ojos y apretó los puños—Eso te pasa por no darte a entender bien.

—Esta bien, regresemos. Pero…

—¿Pero?—abrió los ojos entre parpadeos.

—Quedémonos unos minutos más así, por favor—acurrucó el rostro en su cuello.—Me hace muy bien estar así.

—Bobo—le dijo.

Inevitablemente después sonrió y acarició sus cabellos lilas mientras miraba el cielo del auto de color gris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cuarto piso de la edificación fue su punto de reunión mientras los obreros continuaban avanzando a la par de la maquinaria de construcción. Allí se miraban a escondidas con los impulsos más medidos, en ellos se formaron otros hábitos que les hacía pasar un buen momento: el charlar, el ver algún vídeo desde el móvil del Trunks, abrazarse, besarse; la flor curada del pasada dañino y el empresario, sin duda, la maceta que le ayudó a germinar y dejar todo ese lapso donde pertenecía: en la caja. En el pasado de colores rojos, pues lo que hoy realmente importaba eran los nuevos recuerdos que creaban juntos.

La Sede en apariencia visual ya tenía mejor forma. El estacionamiento fue hecho de concreto hidráulico facilitando el desplazamiento de los vehículos de todos los trabajadores. Sobre una barda descansaba el letrero luminoso que pronto estaría al frente _«Corporación Cápsula Sede Norte»_ ; arbustos, ventanales, y unas cuantas paredes ya tenían el color grisáceo que luciría en su totalidad; el tono le iban bien al lugar, al frío y a la nieve.

 **...**

Labores en exceso, revisión de planos y todo un extenso trabajado para Polaris & Asociados.

Mai guiaba a un grupo de eléctricos y los orientaba en la instalación de las conexiones; ella le prometió al presidente Brief que le daría luz a su empresa pero finalmente fue él quien le dio a ella la luz que necesitaba su vida.

—Cuidado con esos cables son de alto voltaje.—la estrella le indicó a sus trabajadores.

Una grúa mientras tanto bajaba en lentitud una gran planta de energía; voces le orientaban:

 _»Más abajo, un poco más abajo._

Goten & Violet estaban atareados con los últimos ajustes, supervisaban la obra con planos en mano.

 _—No olviden reforzar bien esos pilares—indicó la Ribbon._

Trunks entretanto revisaba todo lo relacionado a lo administrativo así como también el próximo reclutamiento de personal para cuando la empresa abriera sus servicios.

 _—Me comunico para corroborar algunos datos tu curriculum, ¿Sería mucha molestia?_

 _._

.

.

La vuelta de un mes se vino a pasos de gigantes retando tiempo al pacto entre la Estrella y el Empresario. Un hueco en el estómago sintieron al ver que las viejas paredes forradas de papel tapiz se sustituyeron por la blancura de lo liso. Piso nuevo, ventanales amplios; un sueño se cumplía y otro se desmoronaba de a poco.

La pareja del norte se siguió viendo en la cabaña de Mai en los lapsos de la madrugada. Cada vez era más la necesidad de dormir juntos, buscar el punto exacto del amor entre oscuridad y sombra.

Trunks trató de estar más presente con Marron, pues finalmente tenía un compromiso con ella, o más bien con ambas mujeres, solo que los periodos eran diferentes. Uno estaba a punto de caducar y terminar y el otro continuaría su curso original: para siempre.

O al menos eso se suponía.

En un momento de intimidad mientras el muchacho se vestía para regresar a su cabaña, Mai le abrazó por detrás mientras él estaba sentado al ras de la cama.

 _—Trunks…—besó su hombro._

 _Él volteó hacia atrás para verle._

 _—¿Qué pasa mi flor?—acarició sus brazos que rodeaban su cintura._

 _—Integrate poco a poco a tu camino._

 _Una estela de tristeza se apoderaba en sus miradas. Pues poco faltaba para ese día. El joven tenía que dejar sus promesas saldadas y continuar. En cambio, Mai, debía de ser fuerte y enraizar como la flor que se postraba en el buró, con vida._

 _Florecer._

 _Seguir._

 _Ser libre y soltar a la maceta para crecer._

 _—Lo intentaré—contestó el azul al echar un suspiro pues sabía que tenía que hacerlo._

 **.**

 **.**

Y así mismo fue.

En la soledad de su cabaña mientras disfrutaba de un café negro en compañía de un cigarrillo, reflexionaba sobre todo, pensó quizás, que su flor no estaba del todo errada. Y gracias a ella comenzó a tener más contacto con el Sol de su vida. Más llamadas, más mensajes e incluso vídeo-llamadas desde la laptop.

 _—Hola, mi amor—saludaba desde la ventanilla con algunos fallos en la transmisión debido al área._

 _—Hola, Trunks._

No quería ser tan ingrato con ella, tan imbécil. Era momento de tomar cartas sobre el asunto, un poco de cordura por ambos lados porque después sería bastante doloroso querer volver a lo de antes con algunas grietas.

Era mejor solidificarse nuevamente.

Pensó que le vendría bien a Marron el continuar con su compromiso, quería animarla, disculparse personalmente con sus futuros suegros por todas sus ausencias.

Y seguir.

Durante ese mes realizó una improvisada visita al Oeste, no sin antes avisar a la mediadora de sus impulsos bajos.

—Mi flor yo…

—No me des tantas explicaciones, Trunks. Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Pese a la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos negros le dio libertad. Era su vida, era en _«teoria»_ su verdadero camino, tenía que soltarlo poco a poco.

 **.**

 **.**

Frente a la puerta de su departamento estaba de pie el empresario como si éste fuese un invitado y no el propio dueño del lugar. Con un ramo de margaritas en sus manos hecho de papel celofán suspiró fuerte y en susurros se daba ánimos.

 _»Tienes que tomar tu camino, Trunks…_

 _»Integrate a tu camino..._

Cuando la puerta se abrió la rubia atendió con un gesto de sorpresa.

 _—Tr-Trunks…—parpadearon de par en par los orbes celestes._

 _—Marron…_

Y tras segundos de verse un fuerte abrazo se dio entre ellos, las margaritas se hicieron trizas y _Peppers_ se restregaba en sus piernas.

 _Era su hogar._

 _Sin duda._

 _—Soy un imbécil, Marron._

En su comentario evocaba la doble vida que llevaba; la culpa y no culpa de sus residentes acciones.

 _—No, no digas esas cosas.—le animó._

Y trató con todas sus fuerzas de unificar el pacto de años que tenía con la rubia. Le hizo el amor en el lugar exacto donde se lo había hecho por años de la forma y manera que tanto les gustaba.

Pero inevitablemente el sello de otra leña brotó en él. Aquel que estaba a punto de caducar dentro de poco tiempo.

 _Su fragancia._

 _Su aroma._

 _Su risa._

 _Lo pálido de su piel y los latigazos de su cabello negro le nublaban los pensamientos._

Suspiró al mirar el techo y en seguida volteó con la rubia quien dormía tranquilamente como un bello ángel. Su cabello estaba esparcido en la almohada como las cuerdas de un arpa, a media desnudez su cuerpo se cubría lo necesario con la sábana.

 _»Debo de hacer lo correcto—pensó una y otra vez mientras su mente se hacía trizas._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente con las pases hechas con Jinzo, regresó a la Capital del Norte. Trunks se mantenía en su oficina revisando algunos documentos desde hacía horas. Cansado retiró sus anteojos y azotó la espalda en el respaldo alto de su silla de piel.

Esbozó. ¿Pues cómo ignorar ahora a su amada flor? No tenía ni tres días que había llegado de su viaje y admiraba la fortaleza de Mai al verle e ignórale totalmente—frotaba su frente—sabía muy bien porque lo hacía.

 _»Regresa a tu camino original, Trunks—supuso que también ella hacía lo mismo._

—Rayos.—se quejó.

 _Qué débil era, qué tonto._

 _Era la oportunidad perfecta de seguir adelante, en buenos términos, sin lastimar a nadie, todo en su lugar._

 _Y no._

 _Su instinto de pertenecía, brotó._

 _El sello brotó sin piedad._

 _El sabor._

 _La fragancia._

—Mai…—susurró su nombre como si estuviese agonizando, resistiéndose, luchando contra sí mismo.

Entonces tomó su móvil e hizo lo que su razón, impulsos, corazón y deseo le ordenaron.

—¿Diga…?—contestaron de otro lado del teléfono.

—Mi flor…

 **…**

Con esa llamada bastó para que ambos seres débiles inflados de locura, cayeran como los globos sin gas en la superficie de la cama.

—No puedo.—dijo el de los zafiros al abrazar a la mujer en la intimidad de su oficina—Yo…yo te necesito.

—¿Por qué lo haces más difícil, Trunks?—le reclamaba junto con el apretón del abrazo—¡Regresa a tu vida!—le dio un puñetazo en el hombro—Es tiempo dé…

—NO.—negó desesperado.—¡Escúchame, mi flor!—tomó de sus mejillas bruscamente, obligándola a que le mirara a los ojos—Nuestro pacto aún termina, aún no…por favor.

—Pero…—lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—Tú…tú ya hiciste lo que debías de hacer por mí, ¿Por qué querrías seguir?

Y por instinto el muchacho se prendió de sus labios. Ella luchaba al golpearle en el pecho para no flaquear. Pero por desgracia no pudo ante el joven que le hacía vibrar, ante el joven de la linda voz. Fue tan débil como él, pues la necesidad de estar juntos ganó.

Al ser todos dignos hijos de la mala vida, de nuevo Trunks estaba en medio de dos pilares.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El reloj de pared casi marcaría las 2am. A escasos segundos de la hora tomó del perchero su abrigo, la bufanda roja y emprendió camino donde cada noche se refugiaba.

Accedió tecleando el código de seguridad, entró.

Al ras de la cama el empresario Brief comenzó a desvestirse, tiraba sus prendas al suelo quedando solo en ropa interior. Se sumergió entre las sábanas y se prendió de la lencería de su flor.

Por los movimientos bruscos de la cama Mai despertó.

—Creo que debería de llamar al 911—dijo entre susurros la mujer.

—¿Eso crees?—se acurrucó en ella.

—Les voy a decir que un intruso está en mi cama.

Inevitablemente Trunks rió.

—Chistosa—dijo entre risas—Por lo visto tienes buen humor por las madrugadas.

En ese momento recibió un codazo por parte de ella que lo hizo reír más. Pero pronto la cundió en besos.

—¿Mucho trabajo presidente Brief?

—Demasiado.

Sus pies descubiertos de la sábanas se acariciaban entre sí.

—¿Sabes….?—volteó a ver su pierna—Siempre me he preguntado por qué tienes esa cicatriz.

El hombre movió los dedos de su pie, pues la cicatriz se centraba en el empeine cerca del meñique.

—Una vez de pequeño estaba jugando con Goten entre las ramas de unos árboles en Paoz y al caer accidentalmente al suelo una vara se me encajó.

—Qué terrible.

—Ni lo digas, mi madre se puso como loca.

—Eras un travieso, o más bien creo que aún lo eres.

Trunks esbozó una sonrisa.

—De verdad tenía ganas de verte—besó su mejilla.

—¿Trunks…?

— ¿Qué sucede?

—….Cada vez tengo más miedo.

—Yo igual, mi flor—respiró en su nuca—No pensemos en eso, mejor hay que dormir. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el gato?

—¿Lo echas de menos?—sonrió, Mai.

—Y como no echarlo de menos si siempre está arriba de cabeza—ambos rieron.

—Está en la cabaña de Violet, es un vago. No pude sacarlo de bajo de la cama.

—Entiendo, seguro mañana andará por aquí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El ruido del agua de la regadera se escuchó a las 5am. Al salir de la ducha secó su fornido cuerpo con la toalla y descomprimió una cápsula que contenía ropa limpia; se vistió, se abrigó bien y finalmente se aplicó una fragancia en aerosol. Faltaba una hora para que los trabajadores de la Sede rondarán por todas partes, así que era la hora ideal para salir de la cabaña de Mai e irse a su oficina.

Antes de partir se hincó del lado de la cama donde estaba su flor, se acercó para darle un par de besos, al oído le susurró:

—Ya me voy, mi flor.

Ésta abrazó su cabeza y sintió la frescura de sus mechones, además de su fresco aliento a menta.

—Ten un excelente día, Trunks.

—Igual para ti.

Se dieron un cálido beso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _»Meoooww_

 _»Meoooww_

 _»Meoooww_

—¡Oye, oye, ya basta! ¡¿Qué rayos quieres?!—refunfuñó Violet al cubrir sus orejas con la almohada.—¿Acaso quieres ir hacer tus necesidades?

 _»Meoooow_

—¡Está bien, está bien!

Se levantó de la cama adormilada, abrió la ventana.

—Anda, sal—indicó y el gatito negro de un brinco llegó al exterior.

Violet rascó su cabellera corta y bostezó con desfachatez, al fin y al cabo ya era hora de levantarse.

—Ni hablar…

Pero despertó totalmente de su pereza cuando su vista se ubicó en la cabaña de su compañera y vio salir de la puerta nada más que al propio presidente Brief quien lucía reluciente.

—¿Eh?—parpadeó abrumada, no lo podía creer—¿C-Cómo…?—alzó una de sus cejas.

Quiso pensar que todo era cosa de una simple coincidencia pero sus dudas se vieron aclaradas cuando su amiga salió en bata y ambos se besaron dentro del arco de la puerta que servía como recibidor de la cabaña.

—Esto no puede ser…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•** **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

 _Hola queridos lectores, ¿cómo están? n.n a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, en serio, millones de gracias por leer._

 _Charlemos un poco :D_

 _El personaje de la abuela **Marry** pertenece a un personaje OC de mi primer Fic Trumai **"Predestinados"** era tan malo pero tan malo que lo borré de la faz del mundo cibernético. En fin, Mai vivía con unos ancianos: Marry  & el Viejo Bob. Él era mecánico de un pueblo, en sí arreglaba maquinaria de campo como tractores y Marry se dedicaba a la costura. Tengo el borrador completo por ahí, tal vez con un poco de valor lo escriba de nuevo, aunque sea en algo corto._

 _A diferencia de **«Baba Yaga»** (la abuela de Mai en HelMR) **Merry** tiene un enfoque más hogareño, pues la primera mencionada era una curandera en toda extensión de la palabra, igual una mujer muy linda de sentimientos, sabía y amante de lo natural pero en definitiva creo que cada una tiene lo suyo._

 _Como dato curioso el próximo mes el Borrador de FA cumple un año de su creación yeiiii :D y el Fic **"Hacia el mismo rumbo"** también cumplirá su primer año en Fanfiction. En ese tiempo empecé con HelMR porque tenía más solidez la historia, de FA llevaba mmmm el prólogo y sus primeros capítulos, dejé que se fermentara mejor para dedicarle tiempo de calidad. Termino HelMR en octubre y ese mismo mes arranqué con esta historia y aquí sigo atormentándoles :B _

_Y bueno, ¿ven la imagen de portada? Pertenece a la mano de mi querida Himeko03 :D muchas gracias por tu dibujo ¡Me encanta!_

 _Por cierto amigos n.n hice una fanpage para estar más en contacto con ustedes. Búsquenme como **" KuraudeaRFFnet"** sino pueden buscarlo en mi biografía ahí dejé el enlance, es que aquí no se me permitió dejar el link._

 _Y…..! El reto para mis amigos dibujantes es….¡cha..cha…chaaaaan! Hay que meterle emoción al asunto XD, bueno, bueno aquí va: Dibujo o dibujo tipo Doujin de la escena del auto (cuando se detienen en la carretera Trunks y Mai) o la escena del portón (el olor de hojas quemadas y el beso) la que prefieran. Si lo hacen Doujin tienen mi permiso para usar los diálogos. Y por favor, mátenme de la emoción._

 _Antes de pasarme a los saludos, dígame ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Aquí vimos de todo un poco como actitudes humanas muy comunes debido a la circunstancias: como el aferrarse, el reconsiderar, arrepentimiento, resignación, debilidad. A veces como seres humanos no somos tan perfectos después de todo, el rol de cada mujer **«Mai & Marron»** por desgracia son cosas que a quien sea le pueden pasar, por ello nunca hay que decir nunca o prejuzgar a simple vista porque quizás el destino nos pondrá grandes retos a futuro, uno nunca sabe en qué embrollo se meterá. _

_Este capítulo fue muy difícil su escritura debido a que realmente sufro por todos, me pongo en el papel de cada uno y ¡caray! esto está bárbaro. Y las cosas se complican ya surgió el primer testigo y ¡aaaarrgggg! se nos pone intensa la situación, ¿qué pasará después?_

 _Continuó con los saludos n.n_

 _ **Evelyn Cotrina:** Preciosa, mil gracias por tus dibujos y por estar aquí n.n por tus ánimos._

 _ **Giorgia Podda:** Un beso grande hasta la bella Italia. _

_**Lupe Zarza:** gracias por pasarte a leer amiguita Trumai :D_

 _ **Karol:** Aquí te dejo tu «telenovela» favorita, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer. _

_**Jackesita Frost:** Holis, me alegra verte por aquí y que estés al pendiente de los update. Besos grandes. _

_**Chocolatmint:** Estoy muy contenta por ver tu rw, que bueno que guste el Fic, en verdad lo hago con mucho cariño. _

_**Himeko03:** Hola linda, como siempre adoro tus rws, ahí puse tu primer dibujo en la portada :D gracias Himeko por seguirme. Coincidimos con el mismo capítulo que catalogamos como favorito jajaja ¡besos! ¡Éntrale a reto! _

_**MariaEnriqueta** : Como siempre gracias por leer :D _

_**Nancy Cephiro:** Ni lo digas, hay personas que creo que por más que luchen por seguir en sus vidas, si estás predestinado a alguien siempre aparecerá en tu vida. El destino nos hace malas jugadas, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo._

 _ **Konnishiha mundo:** Espero que la hayas pasado muy genial en tu cumple. Siempre es un halago leer tus rws, mil gracias también por pasarte a leer "Semejanza" besos hasta El Salvador. _

_**Mel-Nara:** Te echaba de menos, linda, gracias por tus bonitas palabras, besoooos._

 _ **Rukia-00:** Que gusto saludarte, muchas gracias por tu lindo rw, me haces sentir muy bien. Un abrazo para ti. _

_**Bri17:** Hola bonita, no te preocupes por leer a prisa, disfrútalo, hazlo cuando puedas. De verdad me alegró mucho leerte, saber tu opinión y valoró mucho el esfuerzo que haces para darme un espacio entre tus lecturas pendientes. Gracias. _

_**Cereza del Pastel:** Gemela, la Big Mama de mis historias, gracias infinitas por siempre estar aquí y por leer mis borradores jajaja me acordé del meme de «Adelante querida, sígueme contando» que el poder del agua nos proteja. Gracias por leer._

 ** _QueenNeon:_** _Hola linda, mil gracias por pasarte a leer y me alegró mucho que el capi te haya gustado mucho, como siempre gracias por tu hermoso dibujo, y por tus rws, me hacen feliz._

 _ **Lectores silenciosos.** A ustedes que están detrás del monitor, del celular, que se toman el tiempo de pasarse a leerte, se lo agradezco de corazón. Espero que esta historia les haya provocado miles de sensaciones y que la disfruten tanto como cuando yo la escribo. Gracias por sus views, algún día espero conocerlos a todos para darles las gracias como corresponde. Besos._

 _Sin más que decir, nos vemos para la próxima._

 _ **Con cariño:**_

 _ **Kuraudea R.**_

* * *

 _ **17/Marzo/2017**_

 _¡Di **NO** al plagio de Fics! _

_**Respetemos los derechos de autor.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Flor artificial**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **Fiabilidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Soy patética..._

— _No. Eso no es verdad._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **«Amar no es nada. Ser amado es algo, aunque no se sabe en qué momento amar y ser amado se convierte en todo en nuestro existir.»**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _Un rayo de luz nítida quería perforar las nubes grisáceas del Norte; el Sol imponente deseaba predominar y anunciar a los seres vivientes el inicio de un nuevo amanecer. Las 5am marcaba su reloj de mano mientras en sus orbes azules brillaba la convicción de desearle un excelente día laboral. Al mirarse a los ojos un hueco en el estómago se apoderó de sus sentires, pues existía el temor de los próximos hechos con la ligera mezcolanza de amor, ilusión y del pronto final._

 _Y sabía mal_

 _Sabía amargo el sabor que se impregnaba en sus gargantas._

 _El aire frío elevaba con pesadez sus mechones lilas; planos, escurridizos e incluso de un color más oscuro de lo normal, consecuencia quizá del gel para peinar o simplemente debido a la humedad de su reciente baño. El ventarrón lo apaciguaba con la frondosa gabardina negra que le vestía además de la bufanda roja que siempre adornaba su cuello._

 _La bata delgada en colores duraznos cubría su lencería bajo el techo ovalado de la puerta. De brazos cruzados mientras su cabellos largos eran manipulados por el torrente invernal; lo observaba detalladamente. Su piel por consecuencia del clima se mostraba albina, sus mejillas se ruborizaban por pigmentos rojos que poco a poco hacían juego con el carmesí de sus labios. Una belleza rara, única, pues el frío le hacía lucir como la legendaria princesa de las nieves._

 _En su faz se descubrían sus ganas de querer marcharse y a la vez no. Era como si no fuese capaz de dar el primer paso para tomar el camino a su oficina; el muchacho estaba anonadado, le observaba de la misma manera solo que ahora con la excepción de que su ceño no estaba fruncido._

 _A sabiendas que jugaban a exponerse y que el reloj nunca detenía el paso de sus minutos; se abrazaron. El empresario la estrechó en sus brazos y el rostro de la mujer se había adherido a su pecho fornido, suave por la tela de gamuza._

 _Respiró en su nuca y en susurros dijo:_

 _—Ten un excelente día, Mi Flor._

 _El abrazo se intensificó con más fuerza, con más ganas; la necesidad les imploraba no separarse._

 _—Tu también, Trunks…_

 _Y por la propia naturalidad del amante buscaron sus rostros deseosos de mirarse, pues no era seguro que se vieran todos los días y el tiempo cada día se convertía en cosa de nada. Era como arrancar una hoja de papel y botarla al piso; nada._

 _Sin embargo no pudieron frenarse en ese instante; sus cuerpos y sus ganas de amor brotaron sin tener consciencia del entorno. Las cuestiones de piel siempre exigirán a lo que se está acostumbrado pues la simple necesidad los llevó a unir sus labios como imanes. El sabor de su beso era cuan tibio té verde mientras sus narices eran un hielo en la escarcha._

 _La base de la fricción apasionada de su acto fueron sus manos fuertes que le dieron soporte a la delicadeza del rostro de la dama._

 _Generaron calor entre la nieve._

 _Y pizcas de dolor se aprovecharon de la situación, pues ganas sobraban para entrar a la cabaña nuevamente y hacer lo que tanto les gustaba._

 _Solidificarse._

 _Unirse._

 _Concretar su unión, disfrutar del goce e impregnarse del aroma de la flor del buró._

 _Y finalmente sufrir._

 _Sufrir de amor._

 _Sufrir por las circunstancias._

 _Sus ojos tan parecidos en color a los él se dilataron desde el cristal de su ventana con sonidos bajos de ronroneos felinos. Sufrían de la impresión, sufrían por descubrir que ella era participe de algo como tal._

 _Sufría por el simple hecho de que sin filtro alguno era y sería la única persona hasta el momento que había atado cabos de los hechos, del meollo y del verdadero origen._

 _—Esto…Esto no puede ser…—susurró._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La ansiedad provocaba hormigueos en las palmas de sus manos. Ni siquiera el cigarrillo que fumaba fue la herramienta necesaria para que calmara su estrés. Al ver que era inútil seguir con el vicio lo desprendió de sus labios y con cierta brusquedad lo aplastó dentro del cenicero de estrella.

Abrió con desgano el cajón de su escritorio y tomó dos gomas de mascar con centro agridulce. Por lo general el empaque de éstas golosinas contaban con un marketing veraniego y colores fluorescentes.

—Sandía exótica…—cuando vio a la sandía de la envoltura con lentes para el Sol sobre una tabla de surf, cerró el cajón inmediatamente.

Era inútil. Nada le quitaba en mente la escena que justo había apreciado en la madrugada.

—¿Qué vas hacer ahora, Violet?—pensó para sí misma mientas sus brazos y rostro se apoderaron del escritorio. Suspiró.

Y exactamente esa era la cuestión: _¿Qué hacer?_

Su vista se vio perdida por un instante tras meditar todo desde su inicio. Recordó vagamente cuando Mai incluso manifestó cierto repudia hacia el Presidente Brief _«¡Yo no puedo seguir trabajando aquí, Violet!»_ Después, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio a su colega con el empresario cada vez más cercanos.

Analizándolo desde otro punto de vista todo cobraba más sentido; miradas, sonrisas, viajes juntos. Por lógica la mujer violeta dedujo que todo su cambio de actitud conspiró después de la noche de baile en la ciudad Norte.

 _Mai sonría._

 _Se miraba diferente._

 _Era la de antes sin semblantes depresivos._

Y en ese punto de exploración fue que comprendió que quizás alguna de sus dudas no estaban del todo erróneas _«Me da impresión de que te gusta alguien, Mai»_ Más nunca se imaginó que fuese el propio presidente Brief su conquista.

—Rayos…

Lo peor de todo era que se sentía feliz al verla tan radiante, pues justo al empezar la jornada laboral volteó a su escritorio y vio a la azabache prácticamente _«Bien»_ con el rojo brillante en sus labios que habían sido humectados por los del empresario. En ese momento su insistencia fue tan notoria que la mujer lo captó.

* * *

— _¿Necesitas algo, Violet?_

 _—¿Eh? ¡No,no!—agachó la mirada, la habían pillado. Sus manos en tanto apretaban lo café de su gabardina, mordió su labio inferior._

 _—¿S-Segura…?_

 _En eso la jefa de Polaris se retractó y sacó el carácter que le distinguía._

 _—¿Estás bien? ¿No quieres charlar de algo?—le dirigió la mirada._

 _—¿Charlar…?_

 _—Sí—asintió—Tu sabes, no sé, cualquier cosa. Puede ser algo que te atormente o algún problema en el que estés._

 _—Yo…—eso último le dejó pensando pues Violet era más que una amiga para ella ¿Pero valdría la pena contarle cuando todo ya iba a terminar?_

 _—Aja…_

 _—No es nada, Violet—se levantó de su asiento—Voy a la cocina a desayunar._

 _Consideró que pese a tener ganas de charlar con su amiga y sincerarse era mejor dejar todo así hasta su fin._

* * *

—¿Sucede algo...?

Su trance se vio interrumpido por su joven colega del trabajo.

Con la mirada cabizbaja se dirigió hacia él. Éste le recibió con el rostro radiante, alegre, típico del mismo.

—¿Se siente mal, Señorita Violet?—acercó su rostro al de la mujer y entre parpadeos continuó—Porque de ser así puedo llamar a la doctora _Misao_ para que la consulte.

—Son Goten…—susurró su nombre tras pensar lo que el muchacho le había contado sobre el colapso de la relación del _Presidente Brief y la Señorita Jinzo._

Sin duda estaba entre la espada y la pared. _¿Qué rayos iba hacer?_

—Yo…Yo solo tengo un poco de hambre…—respondió sin muchos ánimos.

El joven inmediato le lanzó un guiño y su simpatía resplandeció el lugar.

—Soy el indicado para resolver su problema—sonrió—Iré a la cocina a traer un gran manjar para usted, ¿Qué dice, eh? Hoy prepararon un suculento cerdo en piña—sus tripas rugieron y rascó su nuca—Je,je,je de paso sirve que me traigo otra dotación para mí.

—P-Pero acabas de comer...—la mujer se sorprendió.

—Señorita Violet, ya sabe que soy un barril sin fondo.

La mujer suspiró desde su asiento.

—No tienes remedio, cabeza de piedra—encogió sus hombros mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—No hay mejor cosa para curar las penas que comer algo delicioso. Deje todo en mis manos, en un momento regreso—salió entre trotes de la oficina.

—De acuerdo…—se desplomó Violet otra vez sobre el escritorio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sonido de una _vídeo llamada_ se plasmó en el escritorio de su computadora personal interrumpiendo sus labores.

—¿Eh?—retiró sus anteojos y con el dedo índice le dio clip al botón _«Recibir llamada»_

Entre la mala interferencia la imagen poco a poco se fue aclarando; era la llamada de la realidad.

 _De su vida._

 _De su mundo._

 _Donde realmente pertenecía._

—Hola, Trunks.

—Hola, mi amor.

El empresario recargó sus codos sobre el escritorio, entrelazó sus manos y mostró una ligera sonrisa.

—¿E-Estás muy ocupado?

—No, descuida. ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

—Bien.—asintió contenta la rubia—Un pequeño amigo te quiere saludar Trunks, dame un segundo— y se perdió la imagen de la rubia, tal parecía que buscaba algo en el piso.

—¿Estás en casa, Marron?—preguntó al reconocer el entorno. De ahí vio su reloj de mano pues fuera de eso era temprano.

—Sí.—contestó aún sin salir en la imagen—No me sentía muy bien.

—¿E-Estás enferma…?

—Descuida, no es nada grave. Solo es un simple resfriado.

—Por favor, cuídate. Si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme.

Y de repente la imagen de un gato de colores naranjas robó cámara.

— _Peppers_ —dijo Trunks entre risas.— _¡Gato gordo!_

El felino al sentirse bajo cierto estrés hizo lo imposible para escapar de las manos de Marron.

—¡Oye, oye!—el gato se fue y ambos rieron desde sus respectivos lugares.

—¿Te rasguñó?

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes—sonrió angelical—Por cierto, Trunks…

—¿Qué pasa?—miraba la imagen de su Sol.

—Hablé con mis padres, se encuentran más tranquilos.

—Pero Marron…—alzó una de sus cejas mostrando irritación al respecto.

—Es que pensé...—le interrumpió—que tenias ese pendiente. Ellos comprendieron todo, Trunks. Saben que estás muy atareado y que es normal ausentarse de repente. Tal vez mamá se ve un poco fría y estricta pero en el fondo es buena, créeme.

—Es que yo mismo debí de disculparme con ellos.

—Tranquilo—negó la hermosa rubia vestida de rosa.

—De acuerdo…—el azul asintió no muy convencido—Aunque de todas formas cuando tenga la oportunidad yo mismo les ofreceré mis disculpas.

—Oye Trunks…—desvió su mirada celeste hacia un costado mientras acomodaba uno de sus cabellos detrás de la oreja.

—¿Qué sucede…?

—He pensado un poco sobre nuestra boda y...

—Adelante, te escucho.

—B-Bueno…¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que los compromisos y las bodas para ti eran actos innecesarios?

—Sí, ¿P-Por qué?—abrió las palmas de sus manos al terminar la interrogante.

—Es que pensé que tenias algo de razón al respecto. Consideré que como tenemos años juntos podríamos casarnos en cuanto finalices lo del proyecto. No sé, hacer algo sencillo—encogió sus hombros—Sería buena idea llevarlo acabo en el amplio balcón de la casa de tus padres o en la playa en Kame-House.

—Amor pero …—se cruzó de brazos—Creo que no deberías de tenerme consideración en esto de la boda, es como tú lo desees. Los hombres estamos para complacerlas en ese momento especial en el que sueñan—recargó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla—Ahora que lo pienso ese comentario fue muy egoísta de mi parte—esbozó una coqueta sonrisa—Lo que tú desees por mí está bien. ¿Te parece?

—De acuerdo.—ésta sonrió.

Y el muchacho suspiró fuertemente.

—Soy un imbécil, ¿cierto?

—N-No, no digas eso, Trunks.

—Es la verdad—asintió frente a la cámara—Ahora más que nunca sé lo débil que soy. Mis _«compromisos»_ me han absorbido más de lo que imaginaba—la muchacha le observaba en silencio —Vendrán buenos tiempos, lo prometo, todo volverá a la normalidad y seremos muy felices. Solo déjame poner algunas cosas en orden —cerró los ojos, suspiró—Y regresaré al Oeste a tu lado con las promesas cumplidas que juré hacer aquí en el Norte. Nos casaremos y …

—¿Y…?

—Y tendremos un bonita familia, ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Tr-Trunks…—Marron asintió con una sonrisa angelical mientras sus orbes celestes se rebosaban en lágrimas.

 _«Su Trunks»_ parecía estar de regreso.

—No llores, te hará mal con el resfriado—juntó sus labios en la cámara mandándole un beso—¿Te veo en un rato, sí?

—Esta bien—limpiaba su rostro.

—Descansa, mi amor.

—Adiós.

Al terminar la transmisión el hermoso Sol azotó en la cama sonriente con la nariz roja por la gripe. _Pepper_ en tanto volvió a la cama y se acostó a su lado. Un vestido rosa con manga tres cuartos vestía su figura esbelta y sus mechones dorados estaban dispersos en la totalidad de la almohada. En el buró descansaba una taza de té de limón con un gajo en su interior endulzado por tres cucharas de miel; excelente remedio para gripe.

La rubia tomó su teléfono móvil que estaba en corto.

—Llamaré a la biblioteca…—quería cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden en su recinto laboral.

Y aprovechando que tenía su día libre le pareció buena idea vagar por red en busca de un vestido sencillo para el día de sus nupcias.

 _—Sí, eso haré—pensó la rubia con signos de felicidad en su rostro._

 _._

.

 _—Sí, eso haré—pensó el empresario al finalizar la vídeo-llamada._

Después de todo _Su Flor_ tenía razón. Era mejor terminar de una vez con todo esto. Solo que no comprendía por qué era tan obstinado con la estrella.

 _»Lucy tenía algo que me hacía no poder resistirme a ella—recordó las palabras de su abuelo en vida tras rozar con el dedo pulgar sus labios._

 _—Mai..._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—¡A la izquierda!_

 _—¡No, no, a la derecha!_

 _—¡A tu otra derecha!_

 _—¡Ja,ja,ja!_

 _— ¡No existe otra derecha, tonto!_

 _—¿A no?_

La grúa levantaba el letrero de la _«Capsule Corp»_ tratando de ubicar las imponentes letras justo en el centro de la edificación grisácea. Con andamios de varios pisos un grupo de herreros hacían señas con sus manos al hombre de la grúa _«¡Acércalo más, acércalo más!»_ ; en el momento adecuado ellos empezaría a soldar el letrero y después los eléctricos se encargaría de darle luz a las letras poniéndose en acción con la instalación del cableado.

A distancia de la maniobra estaban los cuatros chicos: _Violet, Mai, Trunks y Goten._

Las cuatros personas que estaban a poco de dos meses de finalizar la obra y ofrecer sus servicios al público.

—Parecía imposible…—dijo Trunks entre risas por las ocurrencias de Goten.

El Presidente Brief no dejaba de mirar la edificación, pues el sueño de su abuelo estaba casi cumplido.

Suspiró fuerte y le dijo a su equipo:

 _—Gracias…Gracias por todo, chicos..._

Los tres adultos que estaban detrás de él guardaron silencio.

—Sin la ayuda de ustedes creo que yo no hubiera podido solo. Ahora ya entiendo su eslogan, Violet.

—Las estrellas de Polaris somos brillantes, ¿no?

Trunks rió.

—De eso no me queda la menor duda—dirigió su mirada a la mujer morena.

Goten quien sostenía una botella de tequila con sus respectivos vasitos intervino en la conversación.

—Bueno, bueno, basta de melancolías—dijo simpático—Esta escena me remota a la de hace meses cuando esto que teníamos enfrente era un edificio viejo. En esa ocasión brindamos con cerveza—repartía los vasitos y servía la sustancia en cada uno—Eso vez les juro que no sé qué pensada.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Violet.

—La cerveza con el frío creo que no va. Al día se me inflamaron las anginas.

 _»¡Ja,ja,ja!—rieron los cuatro._

—Por eso hoy brindaremos con _TEQUILA_ —alzó su mano con la bebida.—Trunks dí unas palabras.

—Bueno yo…—se sonrojó el empresario y se quedó pensativo por unos segundos—Ah, ya recordé que dije exactamente ese día.

 _Y Mai quien hasta el momento no había dicho ni una sola palabra le observaba en disimulo._

 _Y Violet a ambos._

 _Y Goten a los tres sin tener la remota idea de nada._

—Estamos a poco de la inauguración de la Sede del Norte y, no saben lo mucho que esto significa para mí. Este reto fue depositado en mis manos cuando aún era un estudiante de universidad—sonrió—No tenía noción de nada, ni de la vida y su mundo lleno de paradojas absurdas. Llegué aquí al Norte con muchas dudas, sin embargo gente siempre me animó a seguir. Creyeron en mí y yo creí en ustedes. Sé que en estos meses quizá conocieron mi lado explosivo como presidente pero, en verdad quería que todo saliera a la perfección. Por desgracia el querer ayudar es uno de mayores defectos, tanto que a veces me excedo.—suspiró—Así somos los Briefs.

Los chicos seguían escuchando atentos.

—De inicio sé que trate mal a algunas personas y me arrepiento de ello. Creo que nadie sabemos que hay detrás para juzgarlas cruelmente. No sabemos su vida o en las circunstancias en las que se encuentra. Pero bueno, no profundizo más porque duraré hablando mil horas, solo recuerden esta frase que por mucho tiempo me mantuvo con la convicción en alto: _«Lo mejor de las personas es verles sonreír»_ ; _Polaris, Goten, los topos del viejo Tusru, Marron, a todos ustedes gracias por su bendita paciencia. Gracias._

 _»¡Salud!—brindaron en una sola voz y alzaron el vasito tequilero._

—¿Señorita, Mai…?

—S-Sí, Presidente Brief…—contestó la estrella quien apenas y le había dado un sorbo a la bebida alcohólica.

—Necesito hablar con usted, ¿Me permite un momento? Tal vez podríamos caminar un rato y seguir tomando el frasco.

—Eso me parece una genial idea—dijo Goten inoportuno—Si van al lado de la laguna yo también quiero ir—sonrió.

— _¡Basta, cabeza de piedra!_ —recibió un coscorrón y entre jalones Violet se lo llevó a la cocina, bien sabía su debilidad—Iremos a comer, chicos, los esperamos allá.

—P-Pero Señorita Violet.

— _¡AVANZA!_ —ambos tomaron camino.

Trunks rió un poco por la escena.

—Estos dos llevan una rara pero linda amistad—mostró una sonrisa.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—¿Caminamos?—preguntó el muchacho al mirarle.

—De acuerdo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus pasos sin rumbo fijo dejaban un camino de huellas que a los poco segundos las escarchas las desaparecían sin dejar rastro de ellas. Ambos caminaban en silencio con la vista hacia enfrente. Los árboles cargaban en sus ramas capas gruesas de la nieve; el viento no era tan fuerte más sí frío. La falda de mezclilla de la parte trasera se papaloteaba un poco junto con algunos mechones de su flequillo recto. Las barbas de la bufanda de Trunks bailoteaban sin control.

Un par de días llevaba sin verse a solas; el trabajo era demasiado aunque parecía que ya calmaría.

 _—¿Y cómo está Mi Flor?_

—Bien—asintió normal la mujer pues siempre era un deleite escuchar su voz y sentir el ardor que éste causaba en su pecho.

 _—¿Y tú, Mi flor?_ —se le dibujó una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Era obvio que Mai sabía captar fácilmente sus preguntas de doble sentido.

—Estoy bien.—contestó serena.

Pero al percibir el rostro de su amor endemoniado vio su semblante demasiado serio.

—Me alegra mucho—volteó el muchacho con la mujer.

—¿D-De que quieres hablar, Trunks?—agachó la mirada.

Su corazón por pura intuición dedujo que algo no tan bueno escucharía y debía de tener valor para aceptarlo, pues las cosas debían de tomar su ruta original.

 _Lo sabía._

 _Ella lo sabía._

 _Y tenía que ser fuerte._

—No me tengas compasión, por favor.

—Mai yo…—ambos se detuvieron en seco bajo un árbol.

—Sé que esto tenía que pasar y es mejor que sea ahora.

—Perdóname, por favor.

— _¿Perdonarte?_ —ella negó con la cabeza y su mano acarició el tronco del árbol—En realidad perdóname tú a mí por causarte tantos problemas.

—No, eso nunca. Te lo repetiré miles de veces: Yo hice esto por mi propia voluntad, me dolía verte como una _Flor Artificial;_ sin vida. Además todo lo que te dije, absolutamente todo ha sido verdad. Nunca mentí, lo juro. Pero… recapacité un poco al respecto sobre lo que me dijiste aquella noche _«Intégrate a tu verdadero camino, Trunks»_ y…creo que tiene que ser así.

—Creo que haces lo correcto, Trunks. Te felicito por tu convicción y fortaleza.

—Soy el peor, Mai, lo sé—puso también su mano sobre el tronco y cerró los ojos.

—No lo creo. ¿Y malo por qué? Fuiste una ayuda incondicional para mí, ¿Teníamos un acuerdo, no? Tú solo estás cumpliendo tu parte.

El muchacho comenzó hablar con los ojos cerrados.

—Aún así soy un idiota. Si tan solo pudiera dividirme en dos te juro que yo...

Trunks sin ni siquiera imaginárselo recibió en la cabeza una bola de nieve.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!—no terminó su frase cuando le gritaron.

 _—¡Hey! ¡Sonríe un poco, Brief…!_

La mujer sonrió a distancia mientras el joven sacudía su cabellos lilas.

—Hablaba en serio, Mai.

Cuando se vio libre de lo signos de la nieve dirigió su mirada a la Flor; suavizó el ceño pues al verle comprendió su valiosa indirecta.

No quería tristezas para ella, tampoco quería tristezas para él. Entonces la forma de querer entablar la conversación la cual sería la última entre ambos estaba siendo de manera dolorosa, ¿Por qué no hacerlo de forma distinta? ¿Por qué no gritar y pese a todo reír a carcajadas? Y cuando el tiempo pase decir: _Con él/ella fue feliz, muy feliz._

—¿A sí?—mostró media sonrisa.—Tu lo pediste, Mai.

—No te tengo miedo—lo retó.

—¡Pues deberías!.

Sus manos rápidamente formaron una bola de nieve y la lanzó contra la mujer.

—¡OH!—externo Mai tras recibir el impacto en parte de su pecho y cuello.

La estrella frunció el ceño y nuevamente atacó.

 _—¡Toma esto!_

Cuando menos esperaron ambos estaban cubiertos de nieve y se salpicaban de ésta con sus brazos como si se tratara de agua del mar.

 _—¡Ven acá!—_ sujetó a la mujer por la espalda y la hizo caer junto con él al suelo.

 _Y reían._

 _Ambos lo hacían sin poder parar._

 _Porque tal vez la risa era otra manera de llorar._

 _Porque la risa siempre hará recordar algo que las lágrimas nunca podrán hacer; felicidad._

 _Trunks quien terminaba su última carcajada quedó sobre el cuerpo de la mujer; Mai lo observaba mientras acariciaba sus mechones._

—Mai...

—Gracias por todo, Trunks.

—No me lo agradezcas, Mi Flor.

 _»Nunca lo hagas._

El muchacho acercó sus labios para besarla por última vez, sin embargo la estrella apretó lo ojos y mordió sus labios, tal gesto lo hizo reír. Y finalmente en vez de besar sus labios éstos se fueron directo a su frente.

De esa forma se abrazaron fuertemente.

—Sé feliz.

—¿Pero y tú mi Flor?

—Creo que mi tiempo ya fue, ya veré qué hacer con mi vida.

—Tonterías, eso no es verdad. Eres una mujer talentosa.

Ambos se ayudaron a levantarse, limpiaron sus prendas a palmadas y al darse la última y sentida mirada cada quien tomó su camino; _ella a la cabaña, él a su oficina._

 _»Vuelve a tu vida, Trunks._

 _»Mi flor._

 **…**

Cuando la estrella llegó a su recinto de descanso cambió el comando de seguridad de la puerta. De forma inmediata cayó sobre la cama boca abajo y rió.

Rió al ver su propio reflejo en el espejo sin ninguna reserva del miedo de antaño.

Pero la risa poco a poco pasó al llanto que reprimió delante del joven azul. Su mirada se centró de momento en la flor que sería el único recuerdo que le quedaría de él además de todo lo bonito que hizo por ella. Cuidaría de esa flor para pronto sacarla de su maceta y dejarla expandirse en otras tierras naturales.

 _La flor era fresca, joven y fértil, tenía mucho por crecer y desarrollarse aún._

 _Pero ella ya no. Ya había dado lo máximo._

 _E inconscientemente se quitaba ese derecho de rehacer su vida como si no lo mereciera; germinó en manos equivocadas aunque un bondadoso jardinero le hizo sobrevivir de tanto daño y la dejó de pie._

 _Y de pie continuaría._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fortaleza surgió por parte de los individuos en el transcurso de quince días. El trabajo minoró debido a que lo que dependía de la construcción estaba totalmente cubierto, ahora solo estaban con los preparativos de la pronta inauguración de la Sede Norte. Cuando se cruzaban entre caminos solo se regalaban un simple saludo y nada más.

Los trabajadores por su contrato laboral pese a no tener ya mucho por hacer, continuaban rondando por las cabañas y la Sede.

Mai no se miraba mal, más si tenía un semblante ligero de tristeza. Nadie lo notaba salvo _dos_ personas y una de ellas era Violet.

—¿Oye Son Goten?—preguntó la Ribbon desde su escritorio mirando sigilosamente de reojo a Mai—Y…¿Se resolvió lo de tu amiga?

Por más que Goten quiso ocultar la identidad de la involucrada, sin filtros la nombró.

—Marron está muy bien. Creo que anda con los preparativos de su boda con Trunks.

—Oh, me alegra saber eso, ¿Tú qué opinas, Mai?

 **—** ¿Eh…? ¿Yo…?—parpadeó.

—¿Aja?

—Me da gusto por ellos—se levantó bruscamente de su silla—Iré por un café, discúlpenme.

—No,no, recuerda que tenemos a la _tetera humana_ de Polaris. ¿Verdad, Son Goten?

—Cuenten con ello, chicas. ¿Quieren café?

—Sí, el mío que sea uno negro, ¿Y para ti Mai?

—Uno con dos de azúcar y mucha crema.

—Perfecto, en seguida vuelvo—salió el muchacho.

Cuando ambas mujeres se quedaron solas, Violet se levantó y se recargó sobre su escritorio.

—¿Y?—se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres que te conteste?

—¡Con un carajo, Mai! ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

—¿Eh…?—le dirigió la mirada.

—Después de que ese estúpido de _Silver Price_ pasó por tu vida, creí por mucho tiempo que tú nunca te repondrías de su engaño. Ahora un hombre te ayuda con toda esa basura de traumas que tenias en la cabeza y... ¿te quedarás así?

—¿Qué me tratas de decir?—no comprendía nada de sus palabras ni con la veracidad que le encaraba.

— _¡Estás enamorada del Trunks Brief!—rompió el silencio._

—¿Pero cómo es que tú…?

—Eso qué importa. Lo sé y punto.

—Violet yo…yo no puedo hacer nada.

—¡Puedes hacer mucho!

 _—¡NO!_

La jefa de Polaris se acercó a su escritorio.

—Escúchame bien y métete esto a la cabeza de una vez por todas. Ni la moral, ni el compromiso más grande del mundo va contrarrestar lo que el corazón—se señaló su pecho—…lo que el corazón siente.

—Y tú entiende que yo no estoy en la postura de arruinarle la vida a ninguna mujer.

—Reconcideralo, Mai. Porque en mes y medio ya no habrá mucho por hacer—prendió un cigarrillo y expulsó humo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Vaya, hasta que contestas.

—¡Hey Trunks! Es que traigo las manos ocupadas. Las chicas me pidieron café solo que no recuerdo que agregarle al de la Señorita Mai. Creo que me dijo…

 _—Dos de azúcar y mucha crema—contestó el azul quien estaba al volante._

—Sí, eso es. ¿Pero tú como lo sabes?

Se limitó a contestar.

—¿Podrías apagar mi computadora, por favor?—retomó el tema principal de la llamada.

—¿No volverás?

—Ando con Marron haciendo algunos pendientes.

—Ya veo, par de tórtolos—rió.

—¿Todo bien por allá?

—Sí, descuida, pásenla bien. Yo me encargo de todo.

—Tal vez no vuelva en unos quince días más. Quiero acabar con todo esto así que por favor encárgate de adelantar la inauguración. Solo quiero que todo acabe.

—Sí, como ordenes.

—Te veo en unos días. Adiós.

—Adiós.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vagar por la Capital del Oeste era algo que no habían hecho juntos desde hacia meses. Con pantalones deshilachados de la parte de las rodillas, playeras blancas y gafas para el Sol, rondaban de la mano por algunas tiendas de gran centro comercial _Satán._

—¿Qué te parece este diseño, Trunks?—preguntó la rubia al sostener dos invitaciones en cada mano.

—Mi amor, yo…—encogió los hombros—creo que ambas son bonitas.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta esta—optó por la invitación de colores rosas y le lanzó un guiño.

—Era de esperarse—asintió entre risas.

La muchacha tomó una tarjeta de presentación de la imprenta y quedó en cómunicarse cuando supiera con exactitud el número de invitaciones y sobres que necesitaría.

—Muchas gracias—sonrió Marron.

—A ustedes, estamos a sus ordenes—dijo la empleada de mostrador.

Al salir de la imprenta Marron se prendió del brazo de Trunks con fuerza.

Entre pasos y un semblante de maravilla, preguntó:

—¿Vamos a la biblioteca?

—¿Trabajas en una biblioteca y quieres ir a la biblioteca de la plaza?—el mucho rió por la ironía.

—Anda—le jaló del brazo.

—Esta bien, de acuerdo.—accedió sin más remedio.

De un lugar a otro rondaron los futuros esposos, desde visitas con sus familiares, algunas cenas, preparativos de la boda y sinfín de pendientes.

 **.**

 **.**

En la intimidad de su departamento después de haber tomado una ducha, descansaban sobre la cama en batas de baño. Trunks dormitaba con los brazos debajo de la almohada y piernas cruzadas. Marron en tanto estaba sentada con las piernas flexionadas aplicándose crema para humectar.

—¿Estás cansado, mi amor?—preguntó la rubia sin dejar de hacer lo suyo.

—Un poco…—contestó el azul con ojos cerrados y cabellos escurridizos.

La muchacha de piel fresca se acercó a su rostro y besó su frente.

—Descansa todo lo quieras. Yo estaré en la cocina preparando algo para cenar. Creo haber dejado una pasta lista para solo condimentarla. En un momento te llamaré, Trunks.

—Sí, mi amor. Gracias.

El empresario bostezó fuerte y estiró su brazo derecho hacia la mesa de noche. Tomó su celular, sus anteojos y los trajo consigo. Se colocó los lentes pues traía leves signos de irritación en la vista; desbloqueó la pantalla táctil y exploró en su celular para ver tenía alguna notificación de pendientes de la Sede Norte.

Como todo parecía estar en orden dio pie a revisar la galería de imágenes. Quería ver las recientes fotografías que había tomado en las reuniones familiares.

Examinó una por una.

 _En la primer fotografía aparecían Krillin, Marron & No18 en Kame-House. _

_En otra La tortuga._

 _Luego siguió el maestro Roshi ebrio._

 _Bulma, la abuela Bunny y Bra en su casa._

 _Tama maullando._

 _Sus abuelos en el jardín tomando el té._

Hasta que después de varias capturas llegó a una imagen que había olvidado que tenía. Sus ojos se dilataron, pues reconoció _el velo, la tiara y el momento de la purificación de lo antaño._

 _»M-Mai..._

Sin vacilar presionó la tecla _«borrar»_ y la fotografía se fue directo a la carpeta de los elementos próximos a eliminación. Bloqueó la pantalla, dejó el aparato sobre la mesa de noche y acomodó bruscamente su cuerpo boca abajo; cerró los ojos.

 _Después de unos minutos aclamaron su presencia._

—¡Trunks ven a cenar!

—S-Sí.

Con flojera se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la cocina; sobre la mesa había dos vasos con jugo néctar de manzana más dos platos planos que contenían un nudo grande de pasta _fetuccine_ bañada de un caldillo espeso de crema de hongos además de unas pizcas de perejil y queso que resaltaban entre lo blanco de la pasta.

 _—Hice esto especialmente para ti—le invitó a la mesa._

 _—G-Gracias._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Hice esto especialmente esto para ti._

 **—** _G-Gracias..._

 _Una taza de té de canela se deslizó en lo plano de su escritorio._

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Violet.

—Lo estoy, no te preocupes.—mostró una sonrisa.

El no verle sin duda había sido lo mejor para ambos e incluso el adelanto del final de su pacto también lo fue.

 _Era mejor así._

—Hoy va ser la inauguración de la sede. En teoría Polaris ya es libre de esto, Mai. En estos días el contador de la obra nos depositará nuestra paga.

—Entiendo.

—En sí falta un mes para concretar la fecha de nuestro contrato pero, ya es más bien la reincorporación de las personas que trabajarán en la Sede. Supongo que el mes que falta será para capacitarlos a todos. Ojalá les vaya bien.

—Sí, tienes razón. Además la maquinaria ya está preparándose para su mudanza.

—¿Qué harás con el gato?

—Es obvio que me lo llevaré, conseguiré una transportadora—hizo un guiño—Cuando tenga el dinero en mano le depositaré una cantidad a mi abuela Merry.

—Tu abuela es un encanto.

—Lo es.

—Y bueno, de nuevo regresaremos a nuestro querido Polaris. Sé que volvemos a la monotonía pero, lo echo de menos. El café de las mañanas, el ventanal, el letrero luminosos de _«Hard Rock»_ —rió—y el locutor de la radio con su programación musical. Ni hablar, a esperar nuevos proyectos—esbozó melancólica—Hay que ir alistarnos, ¿traes tu uniforme de gala?

—¿El de color mostaza?

—Aja.

—Sí, no te preocupes debe de venir en mi maleta.

—Me adelanto, Mai—caminó la violeta hacia la puerta—Te veo en dos horas en el salón principal de la Sede.

—Esta bien.

—Recuerda que por la noche habrá un pequeño festín de despedida en la sala de opciones múltiples, tú sabes, karaoke, alcohol, y otros encantos más—le lanzó un guiño— Son Goten tiene todo calculado.

La muchacha asintió.

—Nos vemos en un rato, Violet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de haber tomado un baño aplicó todas las fragancias previas en su cuerpo y rostro. La mujer de las cuatro décadas secaba su cabello negro con la pistola de aire. Con lencería de encajes negros y medias que se sostenían de ligeros, comenzó a maquillarse

Polvo compacto dispersó en todo su rostro uniformemente. El lápiz labial rojo carmesí le dio vida a su labios al remarcarlos repetidas veces, después de ello, por propia inercia femenina apretó los labios haciendo un discreto gesto _«muack»_. El delineador negro se deslizó sobre sus párpados profundizando lo rasgado de sus ojos negros; algunas capas de rímel en las pestañas y estaba lista.

El traje sastre de falda y saco en tonalidades mostaza, cubrió su lencería. La blusa blanca del fondo sobresalía del pecho debido a una escarola pronunciada; el brillo de un prendedor plateado de forma de estrella se mantenía al lado derecho de su pecho. Zapatillas negras de charol, aretes cortos del mismo color y finalmente loción de su perfume favorito fue rociado detrás de sus orejas, puños y cuello.

Tomó su bolso de mano cerciorándose de que su teléfono móvil estuviera dentro al igual que el polvo compacto y su labial. Por cosa preventiva no estaba demás echar algunas servilletas de papel, pastillas para la jaqueca, mentas y una toalla sanitaria por aquello de las dudas.

Del perchero jaló un abrigo en tonalidades mixtas entre café negro y dorado; lo largo le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. De nuevo frente al espejo acomodó su cabello y al mirarse vestida de la misma manera que inició todo, involuntariamente su mente le lanzó recuerdos.

* * *

 _—Pero que tonto soy, tiré tus cosas. Permíteme ayudarte—dijo el hombre de negro con casco sobre su cabeza al agacharse; sus labios sobresalían del armazón._

 _—N-No te preocupes_ _—y_ _su pecho ardió._

* * *

No era para menos sentir un poco de nervios—suspiró frente al espejo—Después de un mes de no verlo hoy sería el día en que se cruzaría con él nuevamente.

 _»¿Ya se habrá casado?_

 _»¿Estará feliz con la señorita Jinzo?_

—Espero que sí—contestó a sus incógnitas.

En tanto el día de hoy mostraría rectitud por el bien de ambos, habría prudencia de su parte y trataría de pasarla bien en el evento pues pese a todo existía una relación entre ellos que los unía: _La relación laboral._

El trabajar bajo la tutela de Capsule Corp le abrió las puertas a un maravilloso mundo de la construcción. El adquirir experiencias en relación a su rama le motivaba como profesionista.

—Aquí vamos…—se dio ánimos y salió de la cabaña.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Banderillas de colores adornaban los postes y los techos de la nueva estructura ovalada. Todos los empleados estaban de buen vestir rodando por el estacionamiento; el barullo de sus voces se escuchaba sonoro.

Mesas con manteles blancos sostenían charolas con algunos aperitivos y en otras había filas de copas con _Champagne_ efervescente. Los medios de comunicación como la prensa local tomaban fotografías del evento, mientras otras cámaras grababan reportajes que se transmitirían por televisión abierta. Mientras tanto, un listón ancho de color rojo se mantenía de par en par sobre los pilares de la entrada de cristal, esperando ansioso el ser cortado para conmemorar el día.

Ambas estrellas con su traje de gala se mantenía de pie con copas en mano; charlaban de diversos temas, reían.

 _—Y le dije que era un tonto, se lo merecía—rió la mujer._

 _—Tu siempre tan directa, Violet._

Mientras tanto a un costado del edificio el empresario Brief bajó de su convertible plateado. Éste lucía un traje negro con camisa gris al fondo; su rostro era portador de unas elegantes gafas para el Sol de armazón plateado.

—Buenos días—saludaba el muchacho a la gente entre pasos.

La gente espectadora le felicitaba.

 _»Presidente Brief muchas felicidades por la nueva Sede._

 _»Quedó fenomenal._

 _»Seguro su abuelo estaría orgulloso de usted._

— _¡Trunks!_ —se acercó el joven Son al presidente quien lucía un traje negro con camisa blanca de fondo y en sus manos sostenía una agenda electrónica.

—Oye, oye, te sienta bien el buen vestir—soltó una carcajada.

—Claro, a mí siempre, idiota—afirmó bromista—¿Cómo estas? ¿Y Marron?

—Tuvo unos pendientes que hacer en la Biblioteca y no pudo venir.

—Qué lastima.

—Lo sé.

—Organizaste todo muy bien, te lo agradezco _«Son Goten»_ —se refirió a él como la propia Violet lo hacía.

—Bah, no es nada. No te olvides del pequeño festejo que tendremos en la noche—hizo un simpático guiño.

—Tal vez no asista.

—Vamos, no seas amargado Trunks.

Y el empresario lo reconsideró.

—Esta bien, pero solo un momento. ¿Cuándo empezamos con esto?

—En 15 minutos—miró su reloj de mano—Si quieres ve tomando camino hacia la puerta principal ya llegaron algunos de nuestros invitados.

—De acuerdo.

El muchacho caminó entre la gente.

Entretanto la de ojos negros sin ni siquiera predisponerselo, vio al joven justo en el momento en el que le dio un trago a su bebida.

 _»Tr-Trunks…—carraspeó._

E inmediatamente el ardor en su pecho se manifestó; no negaría que se miraba bastante bien. Todo le era favorable, desde el traje, su altura y los lentes para el Sol.

El muchacho tenía presencia como todo un Brief.

Al sentir que el azul la divisó de lejos, ésta se volteó rápidamente pero, su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado.

 _»Cálmate, Mai. —suspiró fuerte._

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?—le preguntó, Violet.

—N-Nada.

—Anda, acerquémonos a la entrada. Parece que ya cortaran el listón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El muchacho saludaba de mano a varios empresarios famosos de la Ciudad del Norte.

—Señor Hiroshi no nos mirábamos desde el día del baile.

—¿Y crees que iba a faltar a la apertura de la Sede, eh?—ambos rieron.

Fue así que los empleados se fueron acercando y Trunks tomó la palabra con copa en mano.

 _—Gracias a todos por estar aquí—miró hacia la multitud._

El estruendo de algunos aplausos se escucharon en armoniosa sincronía pero, cuando el silencio predominó el empresario continuó.

 _—Espero que esta experiencia haya sido fantástica para todos. Esto que está a mis espaldas—miró desde su hombro—Es el esfuerzo del arduo trabajo que hicieron todos ustedes. Del compromiso que junto a mí lado decidieron tomar responsablemente como hombres y mujeres profesionistas. Siéntanse orgullosos de formar parte de esta nueva historia y de la contribución que tuvieron para que ésta comenzara. Gracias. Gracias por cumplir el sueño de mi querido abuelo._

El aire movía sus cabellos lilas; seguía hablando.

 _—Brindemos por una etapa llena de éxitos. Salud—alzó su copa y el resto le acompañó «¡SALUD!»_

El muchacho a la cuenta de tres cortó el listo.

 _»1…2…3_

Y las luces del letrero luminoso se encendieron justo cuando el listo cayó al suelo en dos partes _«Corporación Cápsula Norte»_

Los flechazos de las cámaras le encandilaban por todas las capturas que tomaban.

Y la gente en grandes pelotones accedió a las nuevas instalaciones para conocerlas.

 _»Woow_

 _»¡Espectacular!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era un gran barullo dentro de las instalaciones de la _CCN_. Gente subía y bajaba de los elevadores. El lugar estaba a reventar desde el área de los laboratorios, las oficinas administrativas, los talleres de mecánica, las salas audiovisuales, etc. Todos los involucrados estaban en sus puestos para ofrecer orientación a sus visitantes, desde los nuevos empleados que laborarían en la empresa y los que se vieron involucrados en su construcción, entre ellos: _las estrellas de Polaris._

Trunks gracias a sus lentes oscuros divisó a la mujer de traje mostaza charlar con unos clientes. Él había estado tan ocupado que, ni tiempo tuvo para mínimo ofrecerle un cordial saludo. _Y quizás era mejor así._

 _—Presidente Brief, ¿Podría ofrecernos una pequeña entrevista para la cadena ZTV?—preguntó una elegante reportera con micrófono en mano._

 _—S-Sí, por supuesto._

 _—¿La Corporación Cápsula Norte trabaja con biotecnologías?_

 _—Claro, los ingenieros encargados de…_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras unos visitantes salían otros entraban y todo el personal terminó de atender el evento de inauguración cerca de las 6pm. En el Norte debido al frío el clima oscurecía más temprano, pues todo se vistió de penumbras inmediatamente pero, gracias a los faroles y a las luces de la Sede todo tomaba un brillo particular.

— _¡Estoy mueeertaaa! ¡No aguanto mis pies!_ —se quejaba Violet sentada en los escalones de afuera. Pronto prendió un cigarrillo.

—Ánimo, Señorita Violet—Goten se aflojó la corbata y la apretó en su frente como guerrillero; el exceso colgaba de el lado de su oreja —Ya ha de estar nuestro banquete, ahora nos toca a nosotros relajarnos—esbozó.

—Es verdad…—expulsaba el humo del cigarro—Sé que esta es una de tus frases pero … _¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!_

—Y yo también—ambos rieron al escuchar rugir las tripas del muchacho.

Mai en tanto salió de la Corporación y se sentó a un lado de Violet; estiró sus piernas.

—¿Cansada, Mai?—preguntó su compañera.

—Esto de andar en tacones por horas es cansadisimo—suspiró con cierto fastidio.

—Oye Son Goten, ¿Dónde está Trunks?—preguntó Ribbon.

—Supongo que por ahí. Antes de que acabara el evento me dijo que nos fuéramos adelantando al festejo.—el Son se levantó y ayudó a ambas mujeres a ponerse de pie.—Tomen de mis brazos, chicas.

Y los tres balanceándose de un lado a otro avanzaban a pasos lentos por caminitos de concreto.

Por las ocurrencias del muchacho ambas mujeres reían.

 _—Me siento halagado por venir en medio de dos estrellas—rió simpático—¿Entienden el chiste, no? Ustedes son Estrellas pero no son famosas pero son Estrellas._

 _—¡No digas tonterías!_

 _—Pensé que mi análisis sería genial._

 _»¡Ja,ja,ja!—los tres rieron._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Unos cuantos se habían adelantado en pasarse de copas; no podían ni con su alma. Otros como Goten, Violet y Mai, disfrutaban de la sensacional comida.

En una barra larga había un gran bufete de platillos deliciosos: brochetas, sushi y otros aperitivos.

El ambiente se había impregnado de humo, risa, karaoke y algún que otro encanto de ebriedad por ahí con sus locuras.

El azul cruzó la puerta de la sala de opciones múltiples y a lo lejos visualizó a los tres adultos.

Fue hacia allá.

—Buenas noches.—saludó.

Las dos mujeres hicieron una discreta reverencia tras escuchar el saludo del hombre. Pero una de ellas se incómodo por su presencia.

—Hasta que llegaste, Trunks.—le recibió, Goten.

Por buen gesto recorrió su silla para darle un lugar.

—S-Sí.

—¿Una cerveza…?—ofreció el Son.

—Claro.

—Aquí tienes— compartió una botella que tenía de sobra.

—Gracias.

—No te preocupes, en un momento ordenó otra docena de botellas.

—¿Cansanda, Violet?—se dirigió el presidente a la mujer.

—Un poco, pero estoy satisfecha Señor Brief.

—Comparto su sentir—le dio un sorbo a la bebida.—¿Y usted, Señorita Mai?

—Yo…—agachó la mirada—Yo también estoy bien. Gracias.

—Me da gusto—le observaba y seguía bebiendo.

Al terminar la cerveza colocó la botella en la mesa.

—Creo que iré a probar algún bocadillo y luego iré a mi cabaña a descansar.

—¿T-Tan rápido?—cuestionó, Goten.

—Sí, mañana quiero encapsular cosas de mi oficina para regresar al Oeste a buena hora.

—A claro, tienes que estar con Marron.

El muchacho y el presidente platicaron por un par de minutos y la estrella con pesadez en su mirada le observaba con disimulo; él ya se iría.

 _Se iría a su vida._

 _Donde pertenecía._

 _Con la mujer que debía de estar._

 _La correcta._

 _El ambiente perdió todo sonido pues en cámara lenta se embriagaba del azul y de su exótica belleza. Observaba el parpadear de sus ojos, el movimiento de sus labios y el cómo el trago de la cerveza pasaba por su garganta._

—En seguida regreso _—fue el joven a la barra de bufete._

Y todo el ambiente volvió a su ritmo original y ella regresó de su hipnosis.

La mesa de atrás que daba justo a la espalda de Mai, estaba repleta de algunos obreros que sin duda ya estaba en total estado de ebriedad.

 _»Mujeres ingratas—decía uno de ellos con aguarrientosa voz—No sirven para nada, son unas malditas zorras._

 _»Solo vienen a destruir hogares. De haber sabido no hubiera abandonado a mi esposa._

La mujer se incomodó por semejantes cosas que decían esos tipos; sus brazos se tensionaron y sus manos apretaba su falda mostaza.

—Que tipos tan más nefastos—comentó.

—Tranquila Mai, sólo trata de ignórarlos.

—Siempre pasa esto cuando los malditos obreros beben—agregó Goten tras recargar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

—Pero creo que se están excediendo _—dijo, Mai._

Y éstos continuaron.

 _»Al menos tenía buen trasero._

 _»Ja,ja,ja—estrechaban sus botellas._

 _»Eso es lo importante, es lo único que importan: BUEN TRASERO._

 _»A esas mujerzuelas no hay que tenerles compasión, solo sirven para pasar la noche y listo. Hubo una que contó su vida y la verdad solo fingí interés por ese momento, la muy estúpida me creyó._

 _»¡Ja,ja,ja!—reventaron en carcajadas._

La estrella se puso de pie.

—Iré a descansar, chicos. Los veo mañana, ¿sí?—tomó su abrigo, su bolso de mano y partió.

Trunks divisó la escena con la mayor discreción posible. Terminó de comer su último bocadillo y limpió sus labios con una servilleta; regresó a la mesa.

—Violet, Goten, me despiden de la señorita Mai. Nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, presidente Brief. Pase buena noche.

—Te veo mañana, Trunks.

El muchacho salió del lugar y Violet & Goten se quedaron platicando un rato más. Pero el azul por un descuido olvidó su teléfono celular en la mesa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Malditos estúpidos…—murmuró la estrella tras caminar por el mismo caminito de concreto._

Había faroles que iluminan la noche y cerca de su luz un par de insectos volaban a su alrededor.

 _—Se nota que esos malditos no saben nada. No quiero ni pensar la pobre mujer que cayó en sus manos. Ingratos._

Mai quien llevaba su abrigo esponjoso se abrazaba ella misma entre pasos lentos mientras con una mano sostenía su bolso de mano.

 _—Qué frío…—sintió un escalofrío._

El sonido de sus tacones era prácticamente lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar.

De momento se encontró con una banca de herrería y tomó asiento. Esa patraña de que tenía sueño era mentira; en realidad lo que menos quería era que amanecería pues al primer rayo de luz era empacar e irse. Y no volver a _«verlo» nunca más._

Qué triste.

Miró sus pies mientras los movía de un lado a otro para apaciguar lo cansado.

Aparentemente se miraban normales pero ella los sentía hinchados, como sapos gordos.

Y de solo imaginárselo rió.

—Fue un día de locos hoy...—suspiró y su risa cesó de momento.

De repente inclinó su cuerpo hacia sus piernas, recargó los antebrazos en las rodillas y agachó la cabeza.

Y volvió a reír.

Quizás era la forma más grata de llorar. Pero su risión poco a poco se convirtió en sollozos y una lágrima de cristal tan brillante como una estrella, se deslizó por su mejilla.

Tenía tanto reprimido en su pecho que era mejor ese momento de soledad para desahogarse. Para sacar todo.

Juró hace un mes que nunca volvería a derramar una lágrima pero ahora lo necesitaba; en verdad lo necesitaba sino explotaría. En ocasiones el cuerpo por propia naturaleza exige llorar.

 _Llorar por las circunstancias._

 _Llorar por tristeza._

 _Llorar por estrés._

 _O simplemente llorar por la vulnerabilidad de ser simples humanos compuestos de corazón y sentimientos._

—Eres patética, Mai…—se reprochó ella misma.

—Yo no creo que lo seas.

Al escuchar una segunda voz observó cerca de sus zapatillas otro par de calzado elegante. Sus pupilas se dilataron y levantó el rostro.

 _—Tr-Trunks…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La vibración del teléfono hizo que ambos voltearan.

—¿Uhm…? ¿Q-Qué es eso que suena?

—Son Goten—Violet parpadeó y señaló—Creo que hay un teléfono detrás de las botellas.

El muchacho lo tomó y vio que en la pantalla táctil se registraba el nombre de _«Marron»_ además de una fotografía de la misma. El teléfono en sí estaba bloqueado pero tenía la opción de contestar _«llamadas de emergencia»_

Y atrevidamente fue lo que hizo.

—Hola, mi amor—contestó simpático.

Después de unos segundos de silencio contestaron.

—No creas que no reconozco tu voz, Goten—rió

—¿Cómo estás, pequeña? ¿Buscas a tu amado?

—Así es.

—Lamento decirte que el bello durmiente se fue a la cama. ¿Quieres que le lleve el teléfono?

—No, descuida, solo marcaba para saludar. Quería saber cómo le había ido con la inauguración.

—Por fortuna fue un éxito. En estos momentos estoy en un festejo, no dilato en ir a mi cabaña. Si quieres podría dejarle de paso su celular.

—Te lo agradecería mucho, Goten.

—No es nada.

—¿Goten…?

—¿Sí…?

—Gracias por todo.

—No hay de qué, bonita. Descansa.—colgó.

—¿Era la señorita Jinzo? —cuestionó Violet.

—Sí, preguntaba por Trunks.

—Ya veo.

—Bueno, termino esta cerveza y nos vamos.

—De acuerdo.

Y ambos adultos continuaron con su charla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Solo rondaba por aquí y fumaba un par de cigarrillos, ¿Cómo estás?

—B-Bien—secó inmediatamente el rastro de sus lágrimas.—¿Y tú…?

Se limitó a contestar y solo asintió.

—¿Por qué te reprochas?—preguntó el azul.

—No es nada, en serio.

—Si acaso es por lo que dijeron esos tipos, créeme, no saben nada.

—Lo sé.

La mujer se levantó.

—Me tengo que ir, Trunks.

—¿Tan rápido?

Mai asintió.

—Ah sí, sí, comprendo—contestó el trajeado al rascar su nuca.

—Supongo que mañana tiene muchos quehaceres. Que descanse, Presidente Brief—hizo reverencia y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Mai espera!—le tomó del brazo.

—Trunks…

La mujer dijo su nombre y miró hacia todas partes con temor de que alguien los viera.

El empresario la jaló hacia él; le abrazó con fuerzas.

—P-Pero Trunks…

—Solo un minuto, un minuto nada más…—cerró sus ojos y acurrucó su rostro en el cuello de la mujer. Suspiró.

Los brazos de la estrella que se mantenían flojos a los lados, poco a poco por mera inercia se elevaban hasta que rozaron la espalda del joven.

—Trunks…

—No llores jamás, ¿me escuchaste? ¡No quiero que llores nunca!. Recuerda que debemos sonreír, ser felices.

 _»Porque lo mejor de las personas es verles sonreír._

El abrazo se intensificó. Los ojos de la estrella se tornaron cristalinos y por propia necesidad él buscó su mirada y sostuvo con ambas manos su rostro.

 _—Que nadie te haga perder el camino con las estupideces de sus palabras; son personas carentes de significado que no saben NADA. Se les hace fácil juzgar de manera cruel sin ponerse en el lugar del otro. Y créeme que en el fondo yo tenía algo de esos tipos pero tú, tu historia, tu vida, me hicieron comprender que nadie tiene prohibido a recibir un poco de cariño. No todas las personas que son protagonistas de amores bajos son malos individuos como todo mundo cree; nadie le pertenece a nadie Mai._

La mujer estaba anonadada mirándole a los ojos.

 _—A veces tanto escrúpulo, tanta estupidez de las personas hace que solo visualicen lo malo, pero nunca estudian a fondo nada. ¡Nunca saben nada!. Y sin embargo siempre están listos para señalar y decir «Está mal» «Está mal lo que lo haces» ¿Y sabes algo, Mi Flor?_

—D-Dime…—sus labios rojos temblaron al contestar.

 _—Su visión es tan pobre que se limitan a conocer personas que en verdad son hermosas por dentro. La vida es tan sabía que en un momento los pondrá en el rol que menos imaginaron. Como tú, como yo, como tantas personas que están en una situación similar y, te juro que no es el afán de dañar a nadie, no se trata de dejar tu camino, de querer o no querer solo son cosas que pasan. Y por ello te agradezco la confianza que diste, tu cariño, tu tiempo. Le diste luz a mi empresa—volteó a lo lejos a ver el letrero luminoso del edificio—y …también le diste otro significado a mi vida._

—Y tú…tú le diste una nueva luz a mi vida, Trunks.

Al visualizarse poco segundos a los ojos, al derramar ella otra lágrima y por propia naturaleza él borrándola de su mejilla con el dedo pulgar; se besaron.

Sus manos apretaron sus abrigos, gemidos se escapaba de repente en medio de la profunda magnitud del beso que por grandes impulsos protagonizaron bajo el cielo estrellado.

 _Y no importó nada._

 _No importó el ambiente._

 _No importó el entorno._

Se olvidaron simplemente que era muy probable que alguien justo en ese momento les observará.

Alguien que en compañía de otra persona se le desfiguraba el rostro de la impresión de estar viendo la escena.

 _—Son Goten…—susurraron su nombre y éste sólo frunció su mirada._

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _¡Holaaaa! :D_

 _Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, me hace muy feliz saludarles. ¿Pero qué capítulo, eh? Lo sé, hasta yo me puse muy nerviosa por todos. Espero que haya sido una grata lectura para ustedes y hayan soltado algunos gritos fangirls, suspiros y sonrisas de repente._

 _ **Imagen de portada:** Hecha por Lindisima **Queeneon** , hermoso Fanart de Marron, Trunks & Mai. Muchas gracias, ¡Es precioso! Vayan todos a verlo :D _

_Días atrás recibí unos Fan arts de Marron & Mai ¡preciosos! hecho en pintura. Esta maravilla se lo debo a **Evelyn Cotrina** además de unos Doujins que hizo inspirándose en el capítulo 12 de FA ¡Hermosos! ¡Tienen que verlos! _

_Tanto el trabajo de **Queeneon** como los de **Evelyn Cotrina** están exhibidos en mi FanPage " **Kuraudea Rorena"** el enlace aparece en la biografía o pueden teclear el nombre desde su buscador de Facebook. Dense una vuelta para que vean estos hermosos fan arts y fangirleamos a lo lindo :D_

 _ **Evelyn & Queeneon** ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS! _

_El capítulo de hoy estuvo lleno de sorpresas, fue difícil escribirlo, cada vez es más complicado, créanlo. Pero ustedes con sus lindos rws, por sus muestras de cariño, por sus dibujos y demás , me hacen sacar fuerzas para escribir. GRACIAS._

 _Como siempre saludos para:_

 _ **Himeko03:** Himeko te extraño a ti y tus Big Rws que alimentan mi espíritu jajaja espero que estés bien, bonita. _

_**Bri 17:** Gracias por el amor que te inspira Fa, Bri, me enternece mucho de veras. Gracias por leer._

 _ **Odette Vilandra:** Gracias bb por tus salvajes Rws cuando quieras te agarro a chicotazos, ya sabes, tú solo dime y armamos una noche desenfrenada jajaja. ¡Besos! _

_**Cereza del Pastel:** Gemela Big mama :D siempre fiel con mis capítulos, rws y borradores jaja gracias. Gracias por todooooooo._

 _ **Evelyn Cotrina:** gracias por tus hermosos dibujos y gracias por dejarme conocer más de tu persona. Tienes un gran talento. Saludos hasta el lindo Perú. _

_**Queeneon:** Linda, linda, linda, millones de gracias por estar aquí, por el detalle de tus dibujos. Gracias por disfrutar del Fic, por tus comentarios, por todo. Un abrazo grande._

 _ **Nancy:** Holaaaa :) espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, te juro que hasta me jale las greñas de la emoción, yo también me pongo en el lugar de los tres ¡Y chispas, qué dolooooor! _

_Gracias, Nancy._

 _ **MariaEnriqueta:** Gracias por pasarte a leer, bendiciones por siempre. Un abrazo._

 _ **Rukia-00:** Me alegra tanto verte por aquí. Gracias por las cosas bonitas que me dices. Me alegra que escribieras. Gracias por leer._

 _ **Konnishiha Mundo:** Hola linda, un gusto como siempre leerte y que andes por aquí siempre fiel a cada actualización. Gracias infinitas, aprecio que me escribas. Besos hasta El Salvador. _

_**Mel-Nara:** lindaaaa besos para ti, cuidaré mucho de ese corazoncito. Un abrazo. _

_**Karol:** Ay, linda, un enorme aprecio te tengo por siempre pasarte por aquí y por dejar tu huellita. GRACIAS. _

_**Leonarda:** Me da gusto saludarte, linda, no te miraba desde HelMR. Eternas gracias para ti. _

_**Lectores silenciosos** : gracias a todos ustedes que se pasan a leer, GRACIAS. Un abrazo para todos, me hacen feliz sus visitas. _

_Saludos extras:_

 _ **Sandy Lyv:** gracias por contactarme, linda. Un placer._

 _ **Giorgia Podda:** gracias por leer, linda. Besos hasta la Bella Italia._

 _ **Luupe Zarza:** Gracias por leer, Bonita. _

_Gracias a las admins de **Trunks & Mai/Page **por estar al pendiente de mis actualizaciones, y a todos los que por ese medio pilla y leen Flor Artificial, GRACIAS. _

_Sin más que decir, le mando a todos un fuerte abrazo. Gracias, gracias, gracias por leer FA._

 _Nos vemos para la próxima._

 ** _Con cariño:_**

 _Kuraudea R._

* * *

 _31 de Marzo del 2017_

 ** _¡Di NO al plagio de Fics!_**

 _Respetemos los derechos de autor._


	15. Chapter 15

**Flor Artificial**

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **Caminos**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **«Tener el no camino como camino y la no limitación como limitación»—Bruce Lee.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **«Abrir un camino no siempre será fácil entre los viejos campos»—Matsuo Basho.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Carraspeó al darle el último sorbo a la bebida alcohólica; depositó con cierta fuerza la botella sobre la mesa. El ruido y el escándalo eran anfitriones de ese momento de diversión pues el final de sus trabajos culminaba con el éxito de la inauguración de la Sede Norte. Después de esa noche de fiesta todo mundo regresaría al Oeste a sus actividades habituales, esperando involucrarse pronto a una nueva oportunidad de contribuir en otro proyecto de gran magnitud._

 _Mientras tanto, sin importar las risas llenas de ebriedad de los albañiles, ambos disfrutaban de su último ratito antes de partir a sus cabañas._

 _—¿Qué pasaría con el capitán de Fútbol Americano de la universidad, Señorita Violet?_

 _—¿El que golpeó tu cabezota?—preguntó con maldad la mujer al sonreír._

 _—Sí, el mismo—rió simpático._

 _En realidad a Goten era muy difícil verlo molesto, siempre el joven tenía un motivo para sonreír._

 _—Ya no supe de él pero,—expulsó humo de su cigarrillo—por fuentes me enteré que se casó y formó una familia._

 _—Vaya, eso sí que es sorpresa._

 _—¿Y tú cuando te vas a casar, Son Goten?_

 _—Tal vez el día que usted contraiga nupcias—y después de mirarse a los ojos rieron, pues era fácil saber que la respuesta que no salió a relucir era un posible «NUNCA»_

 _»Ja,ja,ja—continuaban riendo._

 _»Eres un tonto._

 _—La vida es para pasarla bien, ¿o no?_

 _—Creo que por primera vez en tu vida tienes algo de razón, niño._

 _—No me imagino estar en un embrollo como Trunks & Marron._

 _—¿Y…solucionaron su problema?—de alguna forma a la mujer le interesaba saber detalles._

 _—Al parecer sí y me alegra bastante._

 _—Ya veo—apagó el cigarrillo contra el cenicero._

 _—En realidad me alegra verles juntos porque son mis mejores amigos. Marron es linda y Trunks pese a que a veces es demasiado gruñón lo admiro demasiado._

 _—Entiendo…—asintió la mujer._

 _—Pero bueno—limpió sus labios con una servilleta—es hora de ir a descansar, ¿Nos vamos?—se puso de pie._

 _—Claro._

 _En la salida ambos solicitaron sus abrigos, los necesitarían porque que de seguro afuera el frío era atroz._

 _Y salieron._

 _Caminaron a paso lentos mirando hacia el cielo. El muchacho azabache mantenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y la violeta estaba cruzada de brazos._

 _—¿Qué harás cuando regreses a casa, Son Goten?_

 _—Mmmm…—torció los labios mientras pensaba—Tal vez ande de aquí para allá y, seguiré trabajando en pequeños proyectos, usted sabe—mostró media sonrisa—Ofrezco mis servicios para cuando Polaris necesite de una mano._

 _La mujer mayor le miró y sonrió, sea como sea Polaris se vio involucrado gracias a que él la buscó._

 _—Cuenta con ello, pequeño._

 _—Gracias._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ese beso que nunca imaginó protagonizar llenó su cuerpo de calor. Él rodeaba fuerte su cintura y espalda sin ni siquiera importarle el abrigo esponjoso. La delicadeza de sus manos blancas se sostenían de la nuca lila para darle soporte a su frenética desesperación. En sus pestañas voluminosas por el rímel se formaba el brote de una lágrima, sin embargo el beso no cesaba; comenzó brusco y a medida que iba avanzando moderó su ritmo._

 _Era el último beso._

 _El último capricho._

 _¿Por qué negarse a ello?_

 _Pues justo cuando saliera la primera luz de la alborada, todo habría terminado; él estaría bajo la manos de su Sol y ella seguiría el mismo sendero de su vida solo que ahora con una sonrisa dibujada en su faz. Todo lo vivido quedaría en el recuerdo, en sus mentes para siempre._

 _Sería el secreto que jamás olvidarían._

 _La fricción de sus labios ejecutaba la sincronía perfecta entre un hombre y una mujer; envidiable a la vista de cualquier sediento de placer fortuito. El beso era amplio, bien formado, con sabor a deseo y a la nicotina del reciente cigarrillo que se había fumado; sabor de su mayor vicio al que se había acostumbrado desde hacía tiempo._

 _Era el sabor que la sacó de su cúpula de cristal._

 _»No seas una flor artificial._

 _»Vive._

 _»Sonríele al mundo—eran siempre sus palabras._

 _El beso frenó despacio. Él con ganas de más mordió despacio su labio inferior como si quisiera arrancarlo. Los labios delgados y los de ella que, después del beso contaban con el carmesí escurridizo, fueron separados por un hilito de saliva tornasol debido a la luz Lunar de ese instante, ésta desapareció cuando el muchacho de forma discreta humectó sus labios con el paso de su lengua, como si se estuviese limpiado los signos de la delicia de un dulce; jadeaba sumiso._

 _Entre parpadeos pausados sus ojos se abrieron lento; el azul la deslumbró y él se vio cautivado por los luceros negros._

 _—Mi hermosa flor…—susurró seguro de lo que decía al mirarle a los ojos enternecido._

 _Los orbes negros, entretanto, brillaban en confusión y, otros del mismo color estaban asombrados por el impacto de la escena turbia._

 _—¿P-Por qué me haces esto más difícil…?—preguntó la Flor al dar un paso hacia atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza. No era que no quisiera al muchacho sino que la situación se agravaba cuando todo había quedado más que claro que era su fin._

 _El ruido inesperado de una piedra les hizo voltear hacia un letrero grande que plasmaba el croquis de los departamentos de la Sede._

 _Justo en ese momento a Mai le invadió el temor y emprendió marcha._

 _—Por favor espera, Mai.—la quiso detener el joven._

 _Y ésta negó conteniendo el llanto mientras mordisqueaba sus labios._

 _—Mai, por favor...—suplicó._

 _Pero la estrella se marchó a su cabaña a pasos apresurados._

 _»Dios, soy un imbécil…—con la mano frotó su frente reclamándose a sí mismo el haber besado a la mujer; esbozó sentidamente. Se cruzó de brazos y sin más que hacer se marchó pensando que sería bueno ofrecerle una disculpa por la mañana._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Justo cuando llegaron a cierta parte del caminito de concreto ambos divisaron a distancia a una pareja que se besaba sin escrúpulo alguno._

 _»Vaya, se ve que estos dos no sufren de frío—dijo el muchacho en broma._

 _Pero poco duró la gracia de sus palabras cuando se acercaron y descubrieron ambos de quién se trataba._

 _»¿Q-Qué se supone que es…?—ni siquiera terminó la pregunta el muchacho cuando su sonrisa poco a poco se borraba de su faz mientras sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos por la impresión._

 _Violet entretanto desvió la mirada, se sentía en cierta forma culpable porque en «su tiempo» supo de la situación pero, se suponía que todo había terminado, Mai estaba bien y todo estaba con la normalidad debida, además estaban a pocas horas de partir al Oeste._

 _«¿Por qué Mai? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?»—pensó la mujer mientras reprochaba la debilidad de ambos sujetos._

 _El muchacho en tanto frunció el ceño; su respiración comenzó a escucharse forzada y sus puños se cerraron con extrema fuerza, pues no había duda alguna: era nada más que el propio Trunks besando a una mujer que por apariencia no era Marron sino la mujer Polaris._

 _Su mente proceso todo lo que alguna vez la rubia le contó: «¿No crees que Trunks anda demasiado raro?»_

 _Y claro. Ahora comprendía ese dolor, esa tristeza que la celeste traía en su cara, ¿Pero es que cómo era posible?_

 _Era su amigo._

 _Su hermano._

 _Su ejemplo a seguir y…_

 _Resultó que en verdad el propio Trunks era protagonista de la tristeza de la pequeña Marron. Y tanto que le aseguró a la rubia: «Descuida, Trunks está bien»_

 _Dio un paso hacia adelante._

 _»Eh…? ¿Q-Qué vas hacer, Son Goten?—se percató la violeta al ver la tensión de sus músculos_

 _Al descubrir sus finas intenciones le jaló del brazo y estrelló su cuerpo contra un letrero grande para ambos ocultarse. Una piedra debido a sus apresurados pasos rebotó. Y justo fue ahí que el beso de los amantes cesó, la estrella escapó y Trunks tomó camino._

 _—¡Detente!—sus puños apretaban sus abrigo —¡¿Qué se supone que ibas hacer, Son Goten?!_

 _—¡¿Por qué me detiene?! ¡¿Qué no vio lo que pasó?!—le encaró al extender su brazo._

 _—¿No crees que este asunto no nos corresponde?—la mujer fruncía la mirada—Es problema de ellos, ¿No crees?_

 _Goten desesperado se soltó de la mujer y empezó a rascar su cabeza con cierta desesperación._

 _—¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Ese idiota!_

 _—¡Tranquilízate, niño!_

 _Éste resignado deslizó su espalda sobre el letrero hasta que quedó sentado en el pasto con leves signos de granizo; cubrió su rostro con ambas manos._

 _—Son Goten...—se agachó la mujer frente a él y acarició su nuca dándole consuelo._

 _La violeta se sentía bastante apenada, pues al muchacho lo conocía de años y pese a su característico sentido del humor sabía bien que era un joven de alma noble—Tranquilízate..._

 _Un leve sollozo provenía de él._

 _—¿Qué se supone que voy hacer ahora, Profesora Violet? No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada._

 _—Lo sé…_

 _—¿Por qué besaba a la Señorita Mai?_

 _Violet suspiró._

 _—A veces pasan situaciones que uno realmente no comprende del todo._

 _—Yo…yo le prometí a Marron que si algo malo sucedía sería la primera persona en decirle. En verdad creí que todo estaba bien entre ellos._

 _—Y tal vez así es, no te precipites. No todo suele ser lo que parece, debe de existir una explicación al respecto, ¿Qué harás?_

 _—No lo sé—limpió su rostro—Supongo que lo correcto._

 _—Piénsalo, sí.—le ayudó a levantarse y tomó de su brazo—Vamos a la cocina por un chocolate caliente y de ahí te llevó a tu cabaña._

 _—G-Gracias, Señorita Violet..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había encapsulado varios artículos de su oficina, ésta en realidad se miraba casi vacía. Con pantalón de mezclilla deshilachado y camisa a cuadros con las mangas dobladas a la mitad de sus brazos, continuaba empacando el empresario sus artículos de trabajo como computadora y demás. Fue entonces que se preguntó a sí mismo si faltaba algo importante por hacer y recordó al instante que tenía que firmar algunos documentos para la liberación de la paga de los albañiles.

—Rayos…

En realidad hoy deseaba partir temprano al Oeste para estar con Marron pero, la obligación como presidente le hizo recapacitar. «Un buen jefe siempre se queda hasta el final»

Al empacar unos cuantos artículos por mera inercia mordió su labio inferior, reaccionó al sabor y al momento fogoso de la noche. Sin lugar a dudas la culpa le invadió, le preocupó el hecho de que Mai estuviese molesta por lo del beso. E incluso deseaba poder coincidir aunque sea unos minutos con ella para ofrecerle una disculpa sincera por su acto.

 _»Eres un imbécil, Trunks._

 _¿_ Pero por hacer algo sincero se tenía que pedir disculpas? Pues técnicamente él lo hizo porque el deseo que emergía en su cuerpo era inmenso. Claro que también entendía la postura de la mujer, todo iba tan bien que, un mal tropiezo le hizo desviarse. Pero no, sería fuerte y seguiría tal cual como iba al lado de su Sol.

 _»Así tiene que ser._

Dejó de empacar y tomó su gabardina del perchero de la puerta para salir al exterior, quería despedir a los trabajadores que partirían hoy.

—Luego continuó con esto y las firmas.—le dijo a la nada y salió.

 **.**

 **.**

Algunos de los albañiles subían a la avioneta con el logotipo de la « _CC»_ , ésta partiría dentro de media hora rumbo a la Capital del Oeste. Los viajes en sí se harían por turnos para abastecer a todos los empleados excepto a los que tenían vehículo personal. Los equipo de maquinaria pesada ya estaban encapsulados y todos estaban abordo.

Trunks, entretanto, metió medio cuerpo por la entrada de la avioneta; despidió a su gente.

—Buen viaje a todos. Muchas gracias por sus servicios, fue un verdadero placer trabajar con ustedes—volteó con el piloto—Señor Nelson, tenga cuidado en el viaje, lleguen con bien—el hombre de gafas oscuras levantó el dedo pulgar en respuesta.

La puerta se cerró, las turbinas se encendieron y el Brief le dio un par de palmadas a la nave mientras su cabello se revoloteaba—¡Adelante!—exclamó, y la nave ascendió.

Él se quedó mirando el despegue, desde tierra les decía _«adiós»_ con el movimiento de su brazo. Justo cuando los perdió de vista, su mirada se centró en el área de las cabañas y apreció que muchas de ellas aún continuaba activas, se percató también que estaba disponible la cocina industrial y el consultorio médico de la Dra Misao.

—Bien—asintió, pues la cocina como el consultorio eran importantes que prevalecieran activos por la comida o por alguna contingencia que llegara a pasar.

En eso divisó que Goten tocó la puerta del consultorio médico. Pronunció su nombre.

—Goten…

 _»¿Se sentirá mal?—se preguntó el empresario. En todo caso también pensó que existía la posibilidad de que ayer en el festín se haya pasado de copas y que la resaca estaba acabando con él._

—Sí, seguro eso es—contestó a la nada. Aunque le dio extrañeza ver a Goten tan serio.

Cuando el azabache volteó, Trunks alzó el brazo para saludarle pero éste le volteó el rostro molesto.

—¿Eh…? ¿Qué le pasa a este tonto?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Gatito, gatito._

La estrella había empacada todas sus cosas dentro de una cápsula. En 20 minutos se vería con Violet para abordar la avioneta; cuando estuvieran en la Capital del Oeste utilizarían el Pequeño Gigante (vehículo tipo tanque de la jefa de Polaris) y así llegarían a su destino final. Solo faltaba meter al gato negro a la transportadora y encapsular su cabaña para hacer entrega de ella a los de área de contabilidad para que no existiera algún faltante en su inventario.

—Gatito, ven.—se asomaba de bajo de la cama hasta que metió el brazo y jaló al minino de una pata—¡Te tengo!—le abrazó.

—Meoow.

—Es hora de irnos, pequeño.

La palabra _«irnos»_ le calaba a sobremanera, le entristecía. Con suma delicadeza mordió sus labios al recordar la pasión del muchacho al besarla « _Mi hermosa flor»_ Lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos pero fue tanta su fuerza de voluntad que, dio todo de sí para no derramar ni una sola de éstas; prefirió optar por la otra forma de llorar: El reír.

Mientras acariciaba al gatito negro rió sin poder parar; en el timbre de su risa se escondía su dolor con una mezcla de buenos deseos para la futura pareja, por una vida feliz para ellos, por un eterno amor.

Al callar su faz se mostró serena, resignada.

 _»Que la vida siga por su camino original, Trunks—en eso el gatito con su maullido la hizo volver en sí._

—Meoow.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

La flor sonrió por la exigencia del felino.

—Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera te he puesto un nombre—pensaba en alguna opción mientras cargaba al felino; lo acercó a su rostro—Te llamarás mmmm…¡Lo tengo! Te llamarás _Kuro._

 _»Kuro-chan._

El nombre provenía de un felino que tuvo cuando era pequeña en los tiempos cuando vivía en casa de la abuela _Merry._

—¿Te gusta el nombre?—la mujer volvió a sonreír.

Para darle más propiedad a la adopción del gato, de su bolsa sacó un arete de forma de flor en tonalidades azules. Éste había quedado sin par cuando por accidente perdió el otro un día de excursión por la edificación antes de renovarse. Desbarató su media coleta que se sostenía de un listón negro y con ambos artículos formó un collar para Kuro.

—Te queda lindo—aseguró orgullosa de su creación—Ahora sí, vámonos—metió a _Kuro_ en la transportadora.

Se puso de pie. El haza de su bolso se colgó de su hombro; en una mano llevaba la jaula con _Kuro_ adentro y en la otra sostenía Su flor que gracias a sus buenos cuidados nacieron otros tallos y capullos que muy pronto con el cambio de estación se abrirían. Se preguntaba si serían del mismo color durazno o cambiarían, no había más opción que esperar los futuros resultados.

Al estar afuera encapsuló la cabaña al presionar dos botones; uno negro y el otro rojo. Después del estallido el humo se disipó y en el aire atrapó el artefacto con la mano para meterlo a su bolsa.

—Es hora de irnos a casa.

La mujer de gabardina verde se dio la espalda, suspiró y tomó camino mientras sus pasos dejaban huellas en la nieve.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Te sientes mal?—preguntó la profesional al acomodar sus anteojos—¿Exactamente qué te duele, Goten?

El muchacho Son se mantenía acostado de lado sobre la camilla lamentándose.

—Doctora Misao…me duele todo, no sé qué hacer.

 _»_ _Aaaah~_

La mujer de complexión robusta, capa blanca y con el crecimiento oscuro de su cabello que le hacía ver poco femenina al resaltar lo decolorado de los largos, tomó un banco y se sentó al lado de la cama.

—No entiendo—se cruzó de piernas—Todo se supone que está en orden; revisé tu presión arterial, signos vitales, pulsaciones, no hay náuseas, vomito o fiebre

 _—Aaaah~_ —continuaba lamentándose el joven.

—Suele pasar que cuando una persona termina una jornada larga de trabajo entra en depresión o en un estado de cansancio extremo; seguro es eso. Y bueno, para eso existe una solución que hará que vuelvas a tener energías.

—¿Eh…?—volteó el muchacho en busca del rostro de la doctora—¿Y qué es…?

—Una buena dosis de complejo B—indicó optimista al levantar su dedo índice.

—¡¿In-in-inyecciones?!

—Vamos, vamos, es solo un piquetito.

Una sombra azul se pintó en su frente pues la doctora ya tenía en mano la vacuna lista para aplicarla. En eso el muchacho se reincorporó de un brinco quedando sentado al borde de la cama.

—¡Je,je,je!—rió mientras rascaba su nuca—Creo que ya me siento mejor.

La profesional en medicina depositó la jeringa en la charola de metal que estaba sobre la mesa. En eso cubrió sus labios con la mano y rió. Cuando su risión terminó, miró al muchacho.

—Tu no estás enfermo de nada, Goten.

—Bueno, yo…—suspiró sentido tras haber sido descubierto.

—Tu malestar simplemente se debe a lo «anímico» como una desilusión, mala experiencia, alguna sorpresa y…

—¿Y…?

—Y esas se curan dialogando con el individuo que las origina e incluso es bueno deshojarse: gritar, llorar, golpear. No te reprimas, Goten—la cuarentona colocó el dedo en el pecho del supuesto enfermo—Sino tu corazón con el tiempo arrastrará las consecuencias con verdaderas enfermedades. Nunca hay que quedarnos con ganas de decir algo, sea bueno o malo, tú solo dilo.

—E-Esta bien…

—Revisaré nuevamente tu estado para estar más tranquilos. De todas formas te recetaré algunas vitaminas.

—¡Pero!

—Vitaminas tomadas, bobo—se colocó el estetoscopio y lo llevó a su pecho—Respira hondo—indicó.

El muchacho tomó aire e infló el pecho.

—Exhala…

 _»Pfffff~_

—Una vez más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sacó del bolsillo de la gabardina su teléfono móvil y presionó los número que desde hacía años se sabía de memoria; marcó.

—¿Sí?—contestaron a los pocos segundos de realizar la llamada.

—Hola, bonita—saludó el empresario mientras le daba la espalda a una de las avionetas.

—Trunks, me alegra escucharte, ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, ¿Y tú?

—Bien, aquí en mi oficina—jugaba la celeste al presionar repetidas veces el botón de su pluma rosa, escondiéndose y mostrándose la punta de la tinta al sonido del clip.

—Marron, tengo un pequeño inconveniente—esbozó tras decir sus palabras.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?—la rubia parpadeó asustada.

—No es nada grave, descuida, es solo que no podré regresar hoy como lo había planeado. Estamos organizando el desplazamiento de los trabajadores hacia el Oeste, tengo que dejar unas cuentas saldadas y firmar un mundo de documentos.

—Entiendo…—su voz sonó triste.

—Marron, no te desanimes. Para mañana estaré a tu lado. ¿De acuerdo?

—Esta bien, pero… con una condición _Trunks Brief_ —cambió su humor a risueña.

—Que interesante—esbozó una sonrisa el muchacho—Ahora mi mujer me pone ultimátum. ¿Qué desea la Señorita Jinzo?

—Hay un postre típico de la región del Norte. No recuerdo exactamente su nombre pero es un pastel hecho por varias cremas.

 _—Se llama Pastel Praga_

—¡Sí, ese es! ¿Conseguirías uno para mí?

—Por su puesto, dalo por hecho.

—Gracias, mi amor.

—Te veo mañana.

—Ten cuidado en el camino.

—Lo tendré. Tengo que irme, adiós—colgó el empresario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Aquí estoy, Mai!

—¡Ah, Violet!

Ambas mujeres caminaban rumbo a la avioneta que abordarían con algunas de sus pertenencias en mano.

—¿Cómo amaneciste, Mai?

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Estupenda...Oye, Mai, ¿Todo bien...?

—Sí—parpadeó la mujer sin comprender.

—¿Segura?

—S-Sí, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia, Violet?

—Solo por preguntar—la jefa de Polaris encogió sus hombros simpática.

Cuando estaban próximas a llegar a la avioneta, Mai divisó al muchacho quien despedía a unos cuantos empleados al darle la mano.

 _»Buen viaje._

Y Trunks divisó a Su Flor.

En lo que llegaban al lugar sus miradas se completaron una a la otra.

—Señor Brief.—saludó, Violet—Buen día.

—Polaris, buen día—colocó sus manos en la cintura—¿Están listas para regresar al Oeste?—preguntó.

—Así es, Presidente.

—Éxitos por siempre, Señorita Ribbon.

—Para usted igual.

—¿S-Seguras qué quieren viajar en la avioneta? Es que yo podría decirle a Goten que las lleve y…

—Así está bien, presidente Brief—intervino, Mai.

—Comprendo…—asintió despacio.

Entonces de manera brusca el muchacho abrazó a Violet y ésta se puso colorada.

 _»¿Eh…?_

—Gracias por todo, buen viaje—le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—N-No hay de qué, Tr-Trunks.

El abrazo se aflojó y ayudó a la mujer abordar.

Con el mismo afán abrazó a Mai, ésta sin más remedio y por educación correspondió el gesto.. Trunks besó su mejilla y al oído le dedicó otras palabras muy diferentes a las de la mujer violeta. Los ojos azabaches se ponían cristalinos tras escucharlo; el abrazo menguó y Su Flor abordó.

Arriba de la avioneta ambas estrellas se abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad.

—Regresemos a casa, Mai.

—Sí—asintió y recargó su frente en la ventanilla.

Cuando la avioneta despegaba Mai volteó hacia la superficie.

Y lo vio.

Trunks estaba ahí dedicándole la última mirada. Sus ropas, entretanto, se estrujaban por el aire de las turbinas mientras sus cabellos lilas se revoloteaban de un lugar a otro con rebeldía.

Rodeado por la blancura de la nieve, el azul de sus ojos se miraba imponente. Elevó su brazo y su mano poco a poco se abrió en señal de un adiós.

Bajo ese escenario la mujer recordó las palabras que le dijo al oído:

 _»Mi hermosa Flor, cuídate mucho. Sé feliz, muy feliz y sonríele al mundo….siempre estaré para ti._

Se apartó de la ventanilla con dolor, recargó su rostro en el hombro de su amiga y con la mayor discreción posible, sollozó.

Violet abrazó a la muchacha y con suaves palmadas en las mejillas le daba consuelo.

 _»Animo, Mai._

Y sus caminos se dividían por senderos distintos.

La avioneta se elevaba y se perdía entre los cielos soleados.

—Todo estará bien—pensó el muchacho al ver hacia el firmamento.

 _»Mi flor._

Resignado a seguir con su vida se dio la media vuelta y marchó a su oficina para continuar con sus pendientes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al paso de unas horas las mujeres habían llegado con bien a la Capital del Oeste. Violet conducía su peculiar vehículo tipo tanque; Mai iba en el asiento del copiloto.

En el trayecto no hubo mucho roce de palabras entre ambas mujeres. El radio armonizaba el ambiente con una melodía mientras Mai iba hipnotizada viendo el recorrido desde la ventana. Después de un rato de camino, el auto frenó justo en la acera de la banqueta del edificio grisáceo donde vivía la flor.

—Llegamos.

—G-Gracias por traerme a casa, Violet—tomó su bolso, la maceta con la flor y la transportadora con _Kuro_. De ahí, abrió la puerta y salió del auto. Por último se acercó a la ventanilla para despedirse de la mujer violeta—Te veo pasado mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Animo, Mai. Qué descanses.

—Tu igual, Violet. Adiós—hizo una pequeña reverencia de despedida.

El vehículo aceleró; cuando avanzó un par de cuadras sonó el claxon con cierto ritmo, a la flor le causó gracia y sonrió.

 **…**

La puerta del departamento se abrió, _Kuro_ salió de la jaula y exploró cada rincón del lugar. La flor la colocó sobre la mesa de la cocina y Mai suspiró al ver su entorno.

—Hogar, dulce hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Creen que para mañana a primera hora puedan traerme mi pedido?—preguntó el empresario a la tienda de repostería de la ciudad del Norte. Su reloj de mano marcaban las 6pm y quería alcanzar servicio para encargar su pedido antes de que cerraran el establecimiento.

—Claro—contestó la mujer tras haber tomado los respectivos datos necesarios.

—Muchas gracias.

—A usted, Señor Brief.

Al colgar, el muchacho suspiró fuerte.

—Dios...—retiró sus anteojos, frotó su frente.

Su faz era de estar cansado pues desde que se desocupó de los traslados de las avionetas al Oeste se encerró en su oficina para terminar de empacar. Todo su escritorio estaba lleno de filas de hojas sin firmar, aunque llevaba gran parte aventajada aún faltaba mucho por hacer. Seguro esa noche no dormiría, si permanecía despierto para mañana estaría todo arreglado e incluso las últimas avionetas del día saldrían temprano; llegaría a su oficina el pastel Praga para Marron y en su vehículo personal regresaría a casa.

—Un poco más…—se dio ánimos a sí mismo.

 **…**

Tras haber tomado dos cafés oscuros y fumado un par de cigarrillos, un bostezo dominó sus labios. Por ello decidió darse un descanso, si permanecía en su silla seguro quedaría dormido así que pensó mejor en salir a caminar un rato para despejar su mente.

Se abrigó bien y salió.

 **…**

Un paso tras otro se marcaba en la nieve. Un cigarrillo en sus labios se consumía poco a poco mientras las cenizas morían a un lado de su bota amarilla. A corta distancia se apreciaba la luz resplandeciente de la nueva Sede, eso lo hizo sonreír. No era para menos sentir orgullo por su creación y esfuerzo.

Su promesa cumplida.

Continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillo de la gabardina para apaciguar el frío.

Sereno, pensativo, miraba los cielos oscuros del Norte. Las estrellas parpadeaban cuan preciosos cristales. Eran pizpiretos sus brillos, tal parecía que saludaban al muchacho.

Con esa escena tan magistral clavó su mirada en una mezcla de destellos de colores parecidos a la auténtica Aurora Boreal. Fue entonces que sintió la necesidad de preguntar.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Ves lo que está a mis espaldas?—sonrió—Esto es más tuyo que mío, abuelo.

Y el cielo seguía brillando.

—Apenas puedo creer que lo haya logrado. Y…—hizo un silencio y prosiguió al arrojar un suspiro—Después de algunos años también me cuesta el que no estés aquí conmigo, aconsejándome de tantas cosas que creía saber y no es así. No sé nada—negó despacio con la cabeza—Créeme que si te tuviera aquí mismo te haría sinfín de preguntas.

Guardó silencio más no dejaba de mirar al cielo multicolor. La colilla del cigarro fue alimento de las escarchas que en un instante no dejaron rastro de ella.

Y continuó.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?—cuestionó de repente el joven empresario— ¿Cuál fue tu secreto para satisfacerlas y no fallarles?

Cerró los ojos, esbozó.

—¿Cómo diablos hiciste para llevar una vida placentera?.

Sin obtener respuestas a sus incógnitas, abrió los ojos.

—Creo que estoy delirando…—se dijo a sí mismo.

Sin embargo una presencia muy conocida para él le alertó; volteó hacia un costado y entre las sombras, justo atrás del tronco de un árbol vio la mitad del rostro de quien le observaba.

—¿Go-Goten…?

El nombrado vestía de negro y su ceño estaba marcado, fruncido, destilaba molestia.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí? Yo pensé que estabas en el Oeste y…

Olvidando lo que su madre siempre le decía de su lado saiyajin _«Sé una persona ordinaria, nunca utilices tu fuerza, Goten»_ ; se dejó venir como avalancha hacia el joven empresario con el puño en mano.

 _»¡¿Qué?!_

Sin embargo gracias a sus reflejos el azul detuvo su puño con la mano, frunció el ceño y cuestionó:

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Goten?!

Sin hacer caso alguno el azabache continuó: un golpe tras otro le lanzaba a su amigo. Eran tantos de ellos que al fin uno tocó su rostro.

El empresario agachó medio cuerpo, cubrió su rostro con la mano y al separarla notó signos de sangre en ella; se enfureció. Hirviendo de coraje volteó hacia su contrincante.

—¿P-Por qué haces esto…?

—Al fin te di…—dijo el moreno al limpiar su frente con el antebrazo.

Y eso fue justo la gota que derramó el vaso para que el Brief se le echara encima. Le dio un golpe en el estómago, otro en el rostro y tomó parte del cuello de su abrigo para después estrellar su espalda contra un árbol.

—¡Escúchame, no sé qué diablos te pasa!—parecía el mismísimo diablo, estaba más que molesto.

—Eres un maldito, Trunks, ¡Lo sabes!…—contestó el acorralado jadeante—¡Y tengo derecho a decírtelo!.

Trunks preparaba su puño para darle otro golpe y justo se frenó cuando el azabache le adjunto un calificativo.

—Traidor.

—¿Qué?—sus pupilas se dilataron.

El puño se frenó en la punta de la nariz del joven Goten pero se desvío al estrellarse contra el tronco del árbol.

Y repitió:

—Eres un maldito traidor.

—¿P-Pero…?—con eso bastó para que se clarificara su mente y supiese de qué estaba hablando el muchacho.

 _»Ahora entiendo—pensó mientras estrujaba su ropa._

—Ni siquiera sabes nada, idiota—agregó con coraje.

—Creo que ahora sé lo suficiente, Trunks—contraatacó.

El hijo de Gokú empujó al azul provocando que cayera al suelo repleto de nieve; se le echó encima y golpeó al muchacho con todo el coraje que sentía. Sus obres en tanto brillaban como si quisieran arrojar un mundo de lágrimas. La nieve se salpicaba de rojo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!—gritaba con rabia.

De forma brusca el azul reaccionó y le lanzó un golpe, así recuperó tiempo para ponerse de pie.

Y los golpes continuaron por parte de los híbridos en el lapso de unos minutos.

Los cuerpos tambaleantes lucían sus rostros con signos de sangre hasta que ya no pudieron más y ambos hombres azotaron al suelo con brazos y piernas extendidas, jadeaban desesperados por tomar aire.

—Maldición, Trunks…—respiraba el azabache agitado—Eres un idiota, un maldito idiota. Nunca creí que fueras capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

—Cierra la boca, ni siquiera me dejaste explicarte nada.

—¿Explicarme tu amorío con la mujer de Polaris? Vaya...—se expresó irónico con un ligera risa.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto—jadeaba el azul con sangre en sus dientes—Así que ni se te ocurra molestarla. ¿Estás frustrado por meterte en asuntos que no te corresponden, no? Pues aquí estoy yo para que descargues tu ira conmigo.

 _—"Sí, seguro…"_

—No es come crees, imbécil—subió la voz molesto—Más vale que me escuches con atención: Ya no hay nada, ¡NADA!—tomó aire—Y creo que ahora más que nunca está demás tu rabia.

—Si tuvieras la maldita noción en que papel me pones, ¡Demonios!—se quejó—Marron me platicó respecto a sus sospechas.

—¿Eh…?—volteó el azul.

—Y yo como buen idiota le aseguré que por cosas de trabajo te comportabas así.

—¿Qué…?—eso fue sorpresa para el Brief.

—Me largo de aquí—el muchacho se levantó a como pudo—Si no te partía la cara no iba a poder estar tranquilo conmigo mismo—dio unos pasos mientras limpiaba la sangre de su nariz con el antebrazo. De momento frenó y sobre su hombro divisó al empresario aún tirado en la nieve—Algún día me agradecerás este favor…

—Más vale que no hagas una estupidez—advirtió—Creo que te hace falta argumentarte más. No te metas en asuntos que no te pertenecen, Goten—volvió a insistir.

El Son le volteó la cara y siguió con su camino.

—Maldita locura…—dijo el muchacho a la nada.

Y viendo hacia el cielo con la vista perdida pensaba sobre lo sucedido.

 _»¿Por qué?—se preguntó a sí mismo._

 _»¿Por qué se tuvo que dar cuenta ahora que no hay nada y no antes?—lamentó su descuido_

 _— ¿Por qué?_

Nadie experimenta en los corazones ajenos; uno exigía justicia y el otro defendía su postura con el supuesto final de la aventura, no valía la pena pelear por algo que tomó camino.

O al menos eso se suponía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Solo necesito que firme aquí, Señor Brief.

—De acuerdo—firmó y de cartera sacó un billete de denominación grande—Aquí tienes.

El joven del casco buscaba ajustar el cambio que regresaría pero el empresario negó.

—Quédate con el cambio, que sea tu propina por venir hasta aquí.

—¿E-En serio?—el muchacho sorprendido parpadeo pues era mucho el dinero que le quedaría de propina.

—Sí, seguro.

—¡Muchas gracias, Señor Brief! Disfrute de su pastel Praga—salió el repartidor de la pastelería del Norte.

Después de depositar la caja del pastel sobre el escritorio, terminó de firmar otros documentos más. Con costras en sus labios y un ligero destello morado en su pómulo y ojera, era libre al fin.

Encapsuló su oficina. Con la caja del postre en mano, se dirigió al estacionamiento y subió a su convertible. Al fin se reuniría plenamente con Marron—suspiró—colocó sus gafas para el Sol y al meter el primer cambio dio reversa; maniobró el auto para salir del lugar y, finalmente aceleró para tomar rumbo a su ciudad natal: La Capital del Oeste.

 _El sueño de su abuelo cumplido._

 _Su flor sin la cúpula de cristal sobre ella._

 _Y él preparándose para unir su vida con Marron._

 _Técnicamente todos estarían satisfechos…_

 _Todos_ …

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La honradez era parte fiel de su personalidad; herencia de su padre y madre. Malos para guardar secretos y para ocultar las mentiras. Flaqueó e incluso por un momento en atreverse o no pero ahí estaba en medio de la balanza.

Hacerlo o no hacerlo. Esa era la cuestión. Difícil estar en su situación pero una promesa era una promesa y se tienen que cumplir.

¿Sería oportuna su acción? Tal vez Violet tenia razón en decirle que no se precipitara. Sin embargo no podía, la sangre le hervía, la lengua le pesaba. Quería quitarse ese peso de sus hombros.

Frente a la puerta metálica miraba su reflejo. No lucia muy bien que digamos pues algunos signos de la reciente pelea aún continuaban en su rostro. Pantalón de mezclilla, playera blanca y fortaleza, lo vestían.

—Aquí vamos…—tocó el timbre.

—Un momento—contestaron del otro lado de la puerta moderna.

Se abrió. Y la rubia lo recibió con sorpresa.

 _—¿Go-Goten?_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

 _Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí querido lector._

 _Como siempre es un gusto el poder saludarles, espero que hayan disfrutando del capítulo. ¡Y chispas! Todos nos regresamos al Oeste y ¿qué rayos irá a pasar? Goten en la puerta de Marron, las chicas de Polaris vuelven a su trabajo habitual, Trunks está en el trayecto para llegar a su hogar ¡Oh, dioos! Jajaja_

 _En el capítulo anterior estaba tan pero tan casada que olvidé decirles que ya ando planeando otro Fic Trumai :D yeiiii. Obviamente lo publicaré después de terminar FA._

 _Como dato curioso el pastel Praga es un postre típico de la antigua Rusia, es hecho por varias leches, googleen el nombre y les saldrán imágenes de este manjar._

 _Y bueno, les pido un disculpa si se pasan detalles minúsculos en la redacción, de veras que uno termina muy cansado que simplemente ya no percibes ciertos detalles. Espero que eso no sea impedimento para que disfruten de la lectura :D_

 _Gracias a las personas que se han unido a mi **Fanpage ¡ARIGATO!** Sé que no es la mejor página pero me alegra que disfruten de todos los fanarts de FA que andan por ahí, me agrada conocerlos. Quien quiera unirse esta bienvenido. Busquen la página como: **Kuraudea Rorena**. Cualquier duda o sugerencia no duden en escribir._

 _No me queda otra cosa más que agradecer la buena onda que hay siempre por aquí, por manejarnos pese a todo con respeto. La vida no me alcanza para agradecer todas sus muestras de cariño, gracias por sus Reviews, por sus dibujos, por todo._

 _Me brinco a los saludos correspondiente del capítulo anterior._

 _ **Konishiha mundo** : Hola bonita gracias por leer, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Gracias por siempre estar aquí. Ya te imagino en tu receso así de "NOOO!" Jajajaja. Saludos._

 _ **Mel-Nara:** linda, linda, valoro mucho el esfuerzo que haces por estar aquí leyendo, mil gracias Mel. Besos para ti._

 _ **Cereza del pastel:** Hoy no fui mala y no te mostré nada del Cap jajaja :D ojalá que te haya gustado. Besos para ti, Big mama. Bueno, ya siempre lo leiste antes hahahaha gracias n.n_

 _ **Himeko03:** ¡HOLAAA! Ah, ya te extrañaba, Himeko, como siempre amo tus rws. Gracias por leer y repórtate a la base. ¡Disfruta de tus vacaciones!_

 _ **Karol:** Amiga y lectora fiel. Muchas hacías por emocionarte igual que yo. Jajaja. Abrazos para ti. Millones de gracias._

 _ **ChocolatMint:** Me alegra verte por aquí, lo digo de corazón. Y más aún por el Drabble que escribiste. Me alegra tanto que FA deje algo en ti, preciosa. Me hiciste muy feliz al ver mi nombre en la nota del final. Gracias._

 _ **Bri17:** Ay, Bri, en serio me emocionó tanto tu rw que hasta me hizo reír a carcajadas, ¡No te mu eras, Bri!¡Te lo suplico! Que aún falta más por leer :D muchas gracias, bonita. Besos miles._

 _ **Leonarda:** Hola linda, muchas gracias por estar aquí. Besos para ti :D platícame más de ti para saber de dónde eres ;D gracias por leer._

 _ **Jackesita Frost:** aaaaw bonita, que gustazo leerte, en serio, muchas gracias por estar aquí. Besos._

 _ **Nancy:** ¡Hola, querida! :D agradezco tanto que estés aquí, y sí, las cosas se complican aún más. Besos, mil gracias._

 _ **MaríaEnriqueta:** Muchas gracias por leer Mary, agradezco siempre ese detalle que tienes en leer cada capítulo. Muchas gracias, bendiciones._

 _Lectora silencios: A esos 3mil ojitos que están leyendo desde su celular, desde la computadora, ustedes que pillan las actualizaciones sigilosamente, gracias. Son como los fantasmitas de FF jaja, no dejan huella pero sé que están aquí :D ¡ARIGATO!_

 _Saludos extras: **Giogia Podda, Queeneon, Eveleyn Contrina, Lupe Zarza, Rukia-00 y Sandy Lyv.**_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **¡GRACIAS!**_

 _Feliz puente de Semana Santa._

 _Con cariño:_

 ** _Kuraudea R._**

* * *

 _Respetemos los derechos de autor_

 ** _13/Abril/2017_**

 _¡Di **NO** al plagio de Fics!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Flor artificial**

 **Por**

 **Kuraudea.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XV**

 **Punto de quiebre**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Al final todo irá bien._

 _—¿Eso crees?_

 _—Eso creo._

 _—¿Por qué lo dices tan seguro?_

 _—Porque aún falta más en nuestra historia._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Su mano derecha estaba forrada por el guante grueso en colores amarillos que utilizaba siempre en sus ratos de ocio; él sostenía unas tijeras de jardín de uso especial. Con cuidado podaba un árbol Bonsái que se mantenía sobre la barra cromada de su laboratorio._

 _—Eso es…—se enfocaba en cada corte que hacía._

 _El árbol pronto cumpliría un año en el interior de su nicho laboral, según algunos tips de revistas que había leído, los árboles Bonsái eran aptos a trasplantarse al cumplir su primer año en la maceta._

 _El arte de mantenerlo en óptimas condiciones era gracias a una buena poda y así formar poco a poco el Bonsái para acentuar las formas deseadas._

 _—Hay que quitar las hojas amarillas y los brotes del tronco—murmuró con cigarrillo en los labios._

 _El hombre vestido de bata blanca disfrutaba de ese momento de relajación. En su faz no había rastro de bigote o barba; su piel era lisa, tersa. Sus cabellos tenían ligeros pigmentos entre azul y morados._

 _—¿Dr Brief…?—le interrumpió su asistente personal al entrar al laboratorio._

 _—¿Qué sucede, Annie?_

 _—Ya hice el memorándum con la fecha de sus próximas vacaciones y…—la mujer dejó de hablar pues el genio en tecnología seguía concentrado en su árbol sin ni siquiera prestarle atención—U-Usted siempre tan amante de las plantas, ¿Verdad, Señor Brief?_

 _—Ah, discúlpame, Annie—colocó las pinzas sobre la barra, volteó apenado con la mujer._

 _—¿A dónde viajará, señor?_

 _—No sé aún pero, las niñas quieren ir al mar del Este._

 _—Ya veo, entonces que se diviertan mucho, Señor Brief—le entregó la hoja._

 _—Gracias, Annie._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Gaviotas volaban sobre los cielos soleados de la playa y sus sombras se reflejaban en las aguas saladas. Las olas del mar reventaban con su espuma revoltosa al cubrir la arena áspera, así como el propio vino blanco y su efervescencia al descorcharse. El hombre de familia, el científico, el padre, y regularmente amante, tras verse pleno ante la felicidad de su familia gritó los nombres de las mejores creaciones que hizo en su vida._

 _—¡Bulma, Tights! ¡No se metan a lo hondo!—gritó el joven adulto al ver a sus hijas correr con salvavidas fluorescentes a toda velocidad hacia el mar._

 _—¡El mar, el mar! ¡Yeeeiii!~—cantaban las hermanas Briefs._

 _—¡¿ME ESCUCHARON?!—insistió el hombre._

 _—¡Sí, papá!—dijeron ambas entre risas en una sola voz._

 _—Tranquilo, querido—agregó la rubia desde el camastro. Ésta lucía un traje de baño de dos piezas en colores verdes y su peinado era esponjoso con un amplio crepé en su nunca—Solo deja que se diviertan, relájate, no seas amargado._

 _—Pe-Pero Bunny…—el hombre tras meditar unos segundos observó la sensualidad de su mujer; a distancia las risas de sus hijas que reventaban en carcajadas, endulzaban sus oídos—S-Sí, tienes razón, querida._

 _—¿Lo ves? No hay de qué preocuparse. Disfruta del mar del Este._

 _—Tienes razón—de ahí revisó los bolsillos de su pantalón con insistencia—¿Dónde estarán?_

 _—¿Qué pasa, cariño?_

 _—No encuentro mis cigarrillos—y justo recordó que los había olvidado—¡Ah, demonios, los dejé en casa!_

 _—Si no fumas un rato no te pasará nada._

 _—No, no—se negó en abandonar su mayor vicio—Iré por el auto. Creo que no muy lejos se encuentra una tienda del Capital Xpress._

 _—¿Podrías traerme un té? Y si ves algún pastelillo comprarlo también._

 _—Lo bueno es que quieres que deje de fumar—le echó en cara y rió, pues sabía que esas delicias eran la debilidad de su mujer._

 _._

 _._

 _El joven Brief manejaba su convertible plateado a toda velocidad; sus cabellos se elevaban y jugaban de un lado a otro al compás de las ráfagas del viento. Si algo adoraba el científico además de la jardinería eran los autos y las motocicletas. En el retrovisor se reflejaban el brillo de sus ojos negros, joviales llenos de vida, siempre en busca de explorar cosas nuevas._

 _—El día es sensacional—pensó._

 _Y desde luego todo estaba a su favor: las niñas se divertían, Bunny descansaba y él salía de la monotonía que encerraba la Cápsula Corp. En eso observó su rostro en el espejo lateral del vehículo y, de la nada se preguntó si algún día iba a tener la dicha de ser padre de un hijo varón para hacerlo heredero de toda sus conocimientos, claro, no dudaba de la capacidad de sus hijas, sobre todo Bulma contaba con un potencial innato, a lo contrario de Tigths que se inclinaba más por el lado de la literatura._

 _En la radio una canción de género Hard Rock inició y con ella el hombre gritaba a todo pulmón la parte del coro «¡Highway to hell!»_

 _—¡Highway to hell!—le daba de palmadas al volante con ritmo hasta que después de unos minutos el auto frenó._

 _Fue así que el hombre de camisa floreada bajó del vehículo y se dirigió al establecimiento del Capital Xpress. Las puertas de cristales se abrieron de par en par al sentir su presencia; de los refrigeradores tomó un frasco de té negro, y de paso se trajo consigo un pastel con cubierta de fresas en la parte de arriba, podría jurar que a simple vista se miraba delicioso._

 _—Seguro le gustará a las niñas y a Bunny._

 _Al dirigirse a las cajas solicitó sus cigarrillos con esencia de mentol y anexó un par de golosinas; pagó con su tarjeta de crédito y salió. Entre pasos observaba los productos que había comprado, realmente no ponía atención hacia enfrente, entonces gracias a su distracción chocó con una persona a su paso. Por cosa del impacto el afectado fue a dar al suelo y el mandado que traía en sus manos dentro de bolsas de papel, rodaron a lo largo de la banqueta._

 _—¡P-Por favor, discúlpeme!—expresó el científico apenado, dejó sus cosas por un lado y metía los artículos dispersos a la bolsa—Cuento lo siento en verdad._

 _—No, no te preocupes…—contestaron con extraña familiaridad._

 _Justo cuando su mano sujetó una naranja se paralizó al escuchar el timbre de voz de la persona._

 _Y volteó._

 _Poco a poco su vista ascendía. Primero vio la blancura de unas piernas y en las rodillas comenzaba un vestido verde con diminutos puntos blancos; cintura estrecha debido al cinto ancho que apretaba. La parte del pecho a medio escote se sostenía de un amarrado detrás del cuello. El cabello castaño brillaba con visos cobrizos por la luz del Sol, no era largo ni corto solo sobrepasaba el nivel de los hombros de aspecto quebradizo, flequillo segado y finalmente su rostro se embellecía por sus ojos color miel._

 _—L-Lucy…—susurraron sus labios en un hilo de voz._

.

.

.

Sus cabellos dorados se mecían en ondas por la presión del agua; era un ángel en decaída, derrotado tras recibir un fuerte impacto en el pecho. Sus alas le abrazaban y sus plumas se desprendían una a una con dolor por cada sentimiento encontrado que brotaba desde su corazón. Su cuerpo estaba sumergido en el fondo de la tina de baño y, no era precisamente la de su hogar. Los orbes celeste parpadeaban anonadados sin rastro de iris mientras su vestido se abombaba; su vista desde abajo era borrosa y los rastros de las lágrimas no eran notorios desde las profundidades.

 _Su obstinada terquedad dolía._

Al ras del contorno de la tina colgaba la mano izquierda de la mujer afligida con el brillo del anillo de compromiso que decoraba su dedo anular. El gato naranja se restregaba en ella y la hacía moverse ligeramente de un lado a otro. El vapor, entretanto, se apoderó de las paredes mientras el olor a jazmín de una vela aromática iluminaba la escena con su luz naranja. La Luna desde la ventana se asomaba plateada, grande, hacia apto de presencia reflejándose en el agua; entre parpadeos lentos la joven mujer recordaba esa visita inesperada que llegó a la puerta de su hogar.

 _»Goten…—de su nariz yacieron burbujas tras pensar en su nombre._

 ** _._**

 **.**

* * *

 _—¿Go-Goten?—parpadeó la muchacha—Oh, por dios, ¿qué te pasó en el rostro?—se asombró al cubrir sus labios con ambas manos._

 _—Descuida, no es nada._

 _—A-Adelante, entra—le dio el pase al hacerse un lado._

 _—Gracias—suspiró sereno._

 _—Toma asiento por favor, iré por un poco de hielo a la cocina. Dame un minuto._

 _Sin embargo el muchacho tomó de su mano y le hizo frenar._

 _»¿Eh…?¿Pero…?_

 _—No hace falta, estoy bien—soltó a la chica, jaló una silla del comedor y se sentó._

 _—Entonces algún analgésico te puede ayudar—sugirió._

 _—Estoy bien, Marron.—contestó serio mirando hacia el piso con el ceño fruncido._

 _—P-Perdón, yo sólo intentaba ayudar.—agachó la mirada._

 _—Lo sé, discúlpame por favor._

 _—¿Que sucede?—le miró nuevamente— Estás muy extraño, ¿todo está en orden, Goten?—acarició su frente para sentir algún signo de fiebre._

 _Éste negó sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sin embargo sonrío un poco al sentir la preocupación de la mujer._

 _—Por favor, mírame a los ojos—exigió la celeste—No ves que en verdad me angustia verte así._

 _—Marron, yo…—el azabache al mirarle suavizó su expresión—yo…_

 _—Digas lo que digas iré por hielo—dijo la mujer al darse media vuelta para tomar camino. De paso se traería consigo el botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba en el baño—No hay duda que tú y Trunks son igual de necios—murmuró con cierto fastidio._

 _Pero inesperadamente Goten se puso de pie y la abrazó. El rostro de Jinzo se vio sumergido en su pecho fornido, el muchacho la abrazaba con sentimiento tratando de ser su pilar de fortaleza; ella estaba anonadada por su repentina acción, ¿pues qué rayos sucedía?_

 _—Marron…_

 _—¿Q-Qué sucede?_

 _—Recuerdas cuando…—tomó valor y continuó—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que si yo miraba algo malo con Trunks, te lo haría saber?_

 _—S-Sí…—tartamudeaba la muchacha._

 _Los labios del azabache murmuraron en síntesis lo que tenía que decir, sin dar grandes detalles solo bastó con un «No lo mereces, no lo mereces, Marron», fue todo lo que dijo._

 _—¿C-Cómo…?_

 _No bastó ni una palabra más y ni una menos para que comprendiera el significado que arrojó su frase._

 _—En verdad lo siento tanto._

 _—P-Pero... yo acabo de hablar con él hace un instante y…_

 _—¡No lo mereces!—repitió._

 _—¿P-Pero que voy hacer…?—la respiración de Marron se vio agitada y algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus orbes, estaba nerviosa—En menos de veinte días es nuestro matrimonio. Él se portó de maravilla todo este último mes que estuvimos juntos, entonces a mí se hace imposible que me des a entender algo así._

 _—Yo solo te digo para que lo tengas en consideración. Finalmente tú sabrás qué hacer pero, creo que si era necesario que lo supieras. Tal vez se arrepintió, tal vez si quiera continuar contigo pero créeme que algún día ambos me lo agradecerán. Es todo—se soltó de la rubia bruscamente y caminó hacia la salida sintiéndose el peor amigo del mundo._

 _—¿P-Por qué haces esto, Goten?—cuestionó la mujer en lágrimas y el muchacho frenó.—¿Acaso deseas destruir mi matrimonio…?_

 _—Para nada, no me mal interpretes.—negó ligeramente con la cabeza._

 _—¡¿Entonces por qué lo haces?!—la celeste elevó la voz en pos de su desesperación._

 _—Porque supongo que les tengo cariño a ambos..._

 _Goten salió del departamento; Marron se vio en una tremenda encrucijada, se sintió tan débil que sus piernas poco a poco le hicieron llegar al piso. Su mente asoció cada hecho, cada recuerdo de los meses en los que Trunks mostró una extraña actitud; descuidos, la falta de comunicación, de interés y…_

 _—No, no puede ser…—se resistía pero mientras más pensaba en todo, las respuestas se inclinaban hacia lo más obvio—¿Qué voy hacer…?_

 _»¿Ahora qué voy hacer…?_

 _Agachó el rostro en desesperación y jaló las puntas de sus cabellos dorados —¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿por qué?—no lo creía._

 _Pese a que ella no tenía la culpa en lo absoluto, ese sentimiento brincó a su mente—¿Qué hice mal? Yo…yo di todo para que él fuese triunfante en el proyecto de la Sede—lloraba, lloraba a mares._

 _Al paso de unos segundos respiró hondo para calmar su llanto, levantó el rostro y murmuró:_

 _—N-No quiero estar aquí…n-no quiero verlo—tartamudeaba al compás que su cabeza negaba._

 _Era de esperarse que no deseaba ver a Trunks por nada del mundo. No pretendía estar con el Brief de piernas cruzadas y escuchar a detalle toda su versión. Se quedaría mejor con la austera información que Goten le ofreció, pues bien sabía que pese a todo el Son NUNCA mentía por lo que se negó rotundamente en saber más detalles del asunto; el relleno no importaba, la acción sí._

 _Y no. No estaba dispuesta a pasar por más._

 _Se cuestionó en un nuevo brote de lágrimas el cómo pudo haber sucedido esto y en qué falló._

 _—M-Mamá tenía razón, ¡Tenía razón!—golpeaba el suelo con coraje._

 _Solo quería en ese instante desaparecer, estar en el último rincón de la Tierra, y que la dejaran en paz. Doloroso duelo sería para la rubia pues su mente a cada segundo, a cada instante le multiplicaría lo amargo de la situación al permanecer en el hogar donde seguro las paredes reflejarían hologramas de todas sus vivencias con el empresario como la pareja sólida que eran._

 _—T-Tengo que largarme de aquí…_

 _Secó sus lágrimas, tomó valor y fue hacia la habitación a encapsular sus cosas. Metió a Peppers dentro de una transportadora y solicitó al guardia de la entrada el servicio de taxi._

 ** _..._**

 _—¿Señorita Jinzo, va a salir?—preguntó el guardia mientras ella subía la transportadora con Peppers en el asiento de atrás._

 _—Sí—observó las ventanas de su casa—Tengo mucho que pensar._

 _—¿Algún recado para el Señor Brief?_

 _—No, así está bien. Gracias…—subió al auto y cerró la puerta de un jalón._

 _—Vaya con bien, Señorita Marron._

 _El vehículo arrancó. El conductor que desde el retrovisor divisó a la rubia, preguntó:_

 _—Señorita, ¿A dónde quiere que la lleve?_

 _—Usted…—sonrió a la fuerza reprimiendo el llanto—Usted solo siga el camino…_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Aaah!—salió de golpe la celeste de la tina, jadeaba—Ah, ah…

Todo parecía una pesadilla, como si una nube gris estuviese sobre ella.

El conductor la llevó a unos departamentos ubicados en el centro de la ciudad relativamente cerca de la Biblioteca Pública para facilitar sus traslados. La muchacha con sus ahorros pagó el alquiler de tres meses.

—Firme aquí, por favor—indicó la recepcionista con la punta de pluma.

—Sí—hizo su aniñada firma en la cual un corazón se incluía—Aquí tiene…—entregó el formato.

—Muchas gracias, Señorita Jinzo. Estás son sus llaves—le hizo entrega a la rubia—Disfrute de su estadía.

—Gra-Gracias…—asintió y tomó el elevador.

 **…**

Mientras observaba su reflejo en lo cromado del elevador, recordó que al cruzar la calle había un establecimiento del Capital Xpress; la tienda quedó perfecta para abastecerse de comida o productos para el hogar, así como también alimento para Peppers. Al entrar a su nuevo hogar se percató que era muy básico, aunque para ella sola y su amigo felino estaba más que perfecto. Contaba con sala-comedor, cocina, un cuarto de lavado y una recámara con un diminuto balcón. La decoración en sí consistía en muebles naranjas con maderas cafés y paredes blancas, era estilo rústico.

Al instalarse y después de haber hecho una pequeña despensa para la nevera, tomó camino hacia a la biblioteca y solicitó las vacaciones que le correspondían por cada año laborado; eran exactamente cerca de dos meses. A su colega Sandy le encargó mucho los deberes de su puesto, e incluso le aclaró que si se presentaba cualquier tipo contratiempo durante su ausencia que no dudara en comunicarse pronto con ella.

—Si tienes alguna duda con toda confianza marcarme a mi celular—recalcó la rubia.

—Descuide, yo me encargaré de todo. Usted disfrute de sus vacaciones y de su próxima Luna de miel, Señorita Jinzo. De corazón deseo que tenga una linda boda.

—Gracias, Sandy...—tenía que fingir ante los comentarios de sus colegas de trabajo, no había de otra. Ya después daría la noticia de su ruptura, ahora por lo pronto solo necesitaba de tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando regresó a su departamento, suspiró hondo pues justo se preparaba para la parte más difícil: hablar con la familia. Mientras llenaba la tina de baño prendió una vela aromática con fragancia a Jazmín. Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó a su madre.

—¿Diga?—contestó la androide.

—Mamá…

—¿Eres tú Marron?

—Sí, soy yo—esbozó—Mamá, solo me comunico para decirte que saldré de vacaciones…

—¿De vacaciones? P-pero…falta poco la boda, niña. No comprendo.

—Lo sé—agarró valor y cerró los ojos; de ahí continuó—Pero, ya no habrá boda.

—¡¿Cómo dices?!—se sorprendió la mayor.

—Nos vemos pronto, mamá—colgó.

 _—¡Marron espera un momento!—se quedó la androide impactada desde el otro lado del teléfono._

Ahora su próximo objetivo era marcarle a los Briefs. A Bra le tocó recibir la maravillosa noticia de la ruptura.

—Déjate de bromas, Marron.

—No es broma. No hay boda, se acabo todo.—colgó.

—¡Oye pero…!...¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí, Marron?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Kuro , Kuro, Kuro~_

El gatito negro se restregaba en la espalda de su dueña mientras ésta con mucho cuidado trasplantaba su flor durazno a una maceta más grande.

 _»Es tiempo de crecer…_

—Aquí vamos...—mordía sus labios en lo que pasaba las raíces a sus nuevo hogar temporal—Eso es... —, tapó el hueco con el resto de la tierra, sacudió sus manos y se retiró los guantes de jardinería.

Como al día siguiente se iba a reincorporar nuevamente a sus labores en Polaris, quería dejar todo en orden en casa y, entre su lista de actividades estaba hacer lo de la flor.

—¡BIEN!

La azabache estaba sentada en el piso de la cocina, un mandil de plástico cubría sus ropas de no ensuciarlas. Entretanto, sus piernas rodeaban la maceta; Kuro observaba a detalle cada movimiento de la flor. Del otro lado estaba una regadera de plástico con el dibujo de una Margarita en el centro, Mai la tomó y le dio agua al ser vivo. Con las pinzas de jardinería decidió podar algunas espinas del tallo, pero antes de eso, observó que uno de los nuevos capullos estaba abierto, no en su totalidad pero ya no faltaba mucho para su brote.

 _»¿Eh…?—se acercó a observar a detalle._

Entre parpadeos constantes y claro, si su vista no le fallaba, estaba casi segura que su color era…

 _»Azul._

—¡Será una rosa azul! Increíble…—se apartó del tallo sorprendida—Vaya, esto sí que es sorpresa, ¿verdad Kuro?

 _»Meoooow._

Mai rió por el maullido de la gatita.

—Ahora cortemos las espinas.

Sin usar los guantes comenzó a córtalas una a una y por cosa de un descuido se pinchó el dedo índice.

—¡Ouch!—en el dedo se formó un gota gorda de sangre. Alcanzó una servilleta de la mesa de la cocina y apretó la herida con fuerza. Sin embargo, su mente le hizo recordarlo.

La estrella de Polaris se quedó a disgusto, pues una corazonada le decía que algo andaba mal.

 _»¿Estará bien?—se cuestionó en silencio. De ahí miró su mano y lo nombró:_

—Trunks…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El convertible plateado se adentraba a las calles principales de la Capital del Oeste a toda velocidad. Después de algunas horas de viaje, el joven Brief hizo alto en el semáforo en rojo. El pastel _Praga_ iba en el asiento del copiloto dentro de su respectiva caja pintoresca por algunas rosas de colores lilas y amarillas.

—Al fin—expresó y esbozó; el viaje en sí había sido por demás cansado, pero por fortuna llegó con bien.

 _»Marron—pensaba en la rubia._

Después de toda una travesía de meses al fin estaría a su lado; uniría dentro de muy poco su vida a ella y serían el uno para el otro como siempre lo habían sido.

Cada quien debería de continuar por sus senderos; lo correcto. Y a él solo le quedaba seguir con su vida, dejar atrás lo vivido como grata experiencia y desearle a la estrella de Polaris que de ahora en el adelante le fuera bien en todo. El Brief estaba satisfecho por haberla ayudado, y de ello nunca se arrepentiría ¿qué hombre se arrepentiría por ser el consuelo de una mujer? De igual forma por el lado laboral se sentía extremadamente realizado por lo de la nueva Sede del Norte; no había más por ahora qué hacer feliz a la rubia.

Portando gafas para el Sol aceleró el auto y de entrada pensó que sería buena idea comprar de paso un ramo enorme de margaritas para Marron (sus flores favoritas) De momento vio su reflejo en el retrovisor y, a simple vista apreció los signos leves de los moretones que adornaba su rostro. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué explicación le daría a Marron cuando le preguntara por los golpes.

—Imbécil…—se refirió al Son mientras recordaba su estúpida hazaña.

Su actitud le molestó porque en definitiva ya había cortado los lazos con la flor; Goten era muy arrebatado, imprudente, las emociones le ganaban, típico de su familia. Sin embargo, aun recordaba sus últimas palabras: _«Algún día me agradecerás este favor»_

—Goten…—susurró su nombre al tratar de descifrar lo que escondía esa despechada oración.

 **.**

 **.**

El auto se estacionó al ras de la tienda de flores justo en la franja amarilla que decía con letras gruesas _«estacionamiento exclusivo»_ El galante empresario bajó del convertible plateado y cuando entró, sonó el timbre tras sentir su presencia _«ding-dong»;_ la simpática melodía lo tomó por sorpresa, sonrió al enfocar su mirada en la bocina del sensor.

El establecimiento contaba con la refrigeración necesaria para mantener en buen estado las flores y plantas del negocio. Las paredes eran amarillas y en estantes había infinidad de floreros de cristal, listones, moños, papel celofán, canastas de mimbre y peluches de todos los tamaños. Las rosas estaban por toda la tienda dentro de jarrones de cerámica mientras los oídos de los clientes eran engalanados por la magia del saxofón.

—Buenos días, Señor—saludó la joven de mandil y trenza.

—Hola, buenos días—regresó el saludo Trunks y colocó sus manos en el mostrador— Quisiera el ramo más grande de margaritas, por favor.

—Claro, será un placer, solo deme un momento y en seguida lo atiendo.

—Sí, por su puesto, no traigo prisa.

La joven castaña trajo consigo todos los materiales para la elaboración del pedido: listones, tijeras, spray con diamantina tornasol, entre otros materiales que necesitaría.

—¿Es para su novia?—preguntó curiosa la encargada mientras preparaba el mazo.

—Bueno…es más bien para mi prometida—se sonrojó pero su timidez se ocultó gracias a sus gafas oscuras.

La muchacha enrolló con un listón los tallos largos de las Margaritas, de ahí anexó una capa de tul gruesa en colores paja, a esa tela le roció del spray con diamantina multicolores resaltando el brillo rosa; colocó una tarjeta y antes de finalizar, preguntó:

—¿De qué color le pongo el listón al moño, Señor?

—Mmmm…—rascó su nuca—Soy un poco torpe para estos temas.

—¿Qué le parece rosa?

—Me parece bien, ese color le encanta—asintió.

—Bien, no se diga más—la muchacha cortó un metro del listo y volteó con el empresario—Disculpe joven, ¿sería mucha molestia que presione el centro el nudillo?

—No, no, para nada— Trunks colocó su dedo mientras la mujer trabajaba en la elaboración del moño. Pero éste sin aparente razón se desbarataba.

—¿Ehm…?—parpadeó la experta en flores— Qué raro, nunca me falla. Intentemos de nuevo, por favor.

—Sí, acuerdo.

Sin embargo el moño se volvió aflojar.

—En serio que nunca me había pasado esto—se sonrojó la chica, estaba apenada.

—No te preocupes—Trunks le dirigió la mirada para darle seguridad—Intentémoslo otra vez.

 **.**

 **.**

Después de varios intentos la chica finalmente lo logró _«¡Listo!»_

—Disculpe la demora—hizo reverencia por la torpeza—Probablemente el material del listón era muy resbaloso, por ser de seda no ayudó mucho.

—No, no te preocupes, descuida—tomó el ramo el empresario—Quedó muy lindo, valió la pena esperar—sacó su tarjeta de crédito y pagó.

—Que bueno que le gustó—le entregó la tarjeta y la nota bancaria que imprimió la terminal—Que sean muy felices, Señor.

—Esa es la idea, muchas gracias—Trunks, salió del lugar.

En eso, otra de las trabajadoras de la florería salió del almacén con algunos materiales en mano. De igual forma vestía un mandil y su cabello se mantenía recogido por una coleta.

—¿Todo en orden, Sora?—preguntó tras ver a la chica anonadada.

—Sí, Sasha—la muchacha asintió y suspiró—Acabo de atender a un joven muy apuesto, ¿Y sabes?

—¿Q-Qué sucede?

—Hice un ramo de margaritas para su prometida y el moño se me deshizo muchas veces, ¡Qué vergüenza! _¡AHHH!_ —se quejaba.

—Ja,ja,ja, ¡Qué torpe eres!—reía su colega.

—¡Basta, no te burle! ¡En serio que nunca me había pasado! Y además…

Sasha dejó de reír para prestarle atención a la muchacha.

—La dueña de la florería siempre nos decía que cuando los moños de los ramos no sale a la primera…—hizo un silencio y continuó—…significa que habrá una ruptura en la pareja.

—Vamos, vamos, no seas supersticiosa, al chico le irá bien, ¡Al diablo con esas tonterías! —mordisqueó una galleta que encontró a su paso—Anda, échame una mano con esto.

—Sí, tienes razón—sonrió y ayudó a su compañera acomodar la mercancía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El empresario continuó con su ruta de toda vida pero, nuevamente los señalamientos estuvieron en su contra tras tocarle todos los semáforos en rojo.

—Ah, demonios…—sabia que por su sincronía los próximos también le tocarían de ese color.

Volteó hacia el asiento del copiloto, el pastel _Praga_ se miraba más bonito en compañía de las margaritas. Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió organizar una cena en casa de su madre para ajustar los últimos detalles de su boda.

 _»Sí, es buena idea—pensó._

Antes de comunicarse con su familia decidió primero llamarle a Marron. Por medio de voz le ordenó a su teléfono móvil que buscará en la agenda de contactos el número de su Sol. El dispositivo en sí se mantenía en un armazón justo a un lado del tablero luminoso, como venía manejando era buena opción realizar ese tipo de llamadas por altavoz y no pescar una generosa multa de tránsito.

El teléfono sonaba ocupado.

—Qué raro—le extrañó.

Volvió a insistir un par de veces hasta que la llamada entró.

—Hola, mi amor, vengo aquí en el centro de la Capital. Ya casi llego a casa, tengo muchas de verte ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué hacías?

Sin embargo no contestaban a sus preguntas.

—¿Marron, estás ahí?—preguntó mientras seguía atento al cambio del semáforo.

En eso la escuchó decir entre susurros.

 _—…Se acabo_

—¿C-Cómo dices?—se sorprendió o más bien creyó haber escuchado mal.

 _—Se acabo, Trunks…—reafirmó la rubia._

—¿De qué estás hablando? N-No entiendo, Marron…

—Y yo…lamento el haber entendido tarde…—colgó.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?—frunció el ceño confundido—¿Hola? ¿Marron sigues ahí?—y le volvió a marcar pero la llamada no fue contestada.

—¿Marron qué pasa?

Justo ahí, su mente se clarificó con la clave del problema: _«Algún día me agradecerás ese favor»_

—N-No puede ser—negó con la cabeza. Pero tras meditarlo no dudó más—Eres un imbécil, Son Goten.

El semáforo cambió a verde y el chillido de las de las cuatro llantas marcaron los asfaltos. Tomó el teléfono bruscamente y volvió a marcarle a la rubia, pero era de esperarse que no recibieron su llamada—¡Maldita sea!—esperó a dejar un mensaje de voz.

—Marron, sé que me estás escuchando.

La rubia se desnudaba dentro de la tina. El teléfono en tanto estaba sobre una silla. Su piel era clara, sus cabellos tornaron a castaño debido a la humedad y éstos a su vez cubrían el brote de sus pechos pequeños. Recargó la barbilla al ras de la bañera; su mirada estaba perdida, perpleja. Lo escuchaba.

—No sé que te dijo este idiota pero, NO ES ASÍ. Por favor déjame hablar contigo, en tres minutos estoy en casa, ¿estás ahí verdad? Dame un momento—aceleró.

 **.**

 **.**

Al llegar con el vigilante de los departamentos le dio acceso al lugar no sin antes saludarle.

—Buen día, Señor Brief—el joven solo asintió como respuesta.

Dejó la caja del pastel y solo trajo consigo el ramo de Margaritas; tecleó el código de acceso de la puerta y entró a su hogar.

—¡MARRON!— volteó para todo lados pero el ambiente en sí lucia escueto—¿Amor donde estás?—estaba desesperado.

Buscó en el baño, en la cocina, en el cuarto de limpieza, en su estudio y por ultimo en su nicho de intimidad: _la recámara._ Ni siquiera había rastro de Peppers.

—¿Marron…?—y nada, no había nada. Sus respuestas se vieron aclaradas cuando abrió el closet y la ropa de su mujer no estaba—No…

¿Por qué pasaba justamente esto ahora? ¿Por qué en este momento que estaba más que dispuesto entregar todo su ser a su mujer? A la única, a su Sol, a su camino y deseando más que nunca hacerla feliz.

—¿Por qué…?—cayó de rodillas al suelo y sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales se vieron interrumpidas por una llamada; contestó en un hilito de voz—¿D-Diga…?

—¡¿Qué rayos está pasando contigo, Trunks?! De seguro le hiciste algo a Marron y por eso canceló la boda y…

—Cállate, Bra…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué me calle?—la princesa se indignó desde el otro lado del teléfono—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—¡TE DIJE QUE CIERRES LA MALDITA BOCA!—le colgó.

—¡¿Cómo?!—se enfureció la menor—¡le diré a papá y seguro te matará y …!—tras no escuchar nada se calmó—Trunks ¿Sigue ahí?¿Hola…?¡Ah, me colgó!

El empresario llevó sus manos hacia el suelo, el alfombrado se llenaba de humedad por sus lágrimas.

—¡Maldita sea!—apretaba los dientes, fruncía el ceño y su mente le recordó al supuesto culpable de su ruptura—Goten…—lo nombró; le marcó en seguida.

 _»Contesta, contesta..._

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó el hijo de Gokú a secas, sin un _«Hola»_ como saludo.

—¡Espero que estés satisfecho, idiota!. Gracias a tu estupidez arruinaste mi vida. Te dije claramente que cuidaras tus palabras, que te informas bien de todo, que yo ahora yo tenía nada que ver con nadie ¿Y qué hiciste? ¡ABRISTE LA BOCA POR ALGO QUE YA NO EXISTE!

—Ya te dije que algún día me agradecerás ese favor.

—¡Vete al carajo! ¡ARRUINASTE TODO ¡¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA?!

—Quizás…pero, supongo que el que arruino todo desde el principio fuiste tú.

—Eres un cretino, n-nunca lo creí de ti, Goten. Nunca…

—Y ni yo de ti, Trunks—ambos colgaron.

El empresario lleno de rabia empezó a golpear todo a su paso, el mazo de flores se vio desbaratado víctima de su abrupta desesperación. Arrojó las lámparas, las almohadas, le dio golpes a la pared y, al azotar sus manos sobre la cómoda un retrato cayó al suelo: _era su abuelo._

Se agachó nuevamente y le reprochó.

—¡¿Cómo diablos le hiciste?!—sus puños estaban apretados al lado de la fotografía— ¡¿Cómo?! Todos tienen lo que quieren, ¡Todos! ¡Ahí está tu maldita empresa! ¡¿Y yo que?! ¡¿AHORA DIME QUE HACER?!—cubrió su rostro con la mano y lloró, lloró sin poder controlarse.

 _»¿Y ahora que…?_

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Lucy—ayudó a poner de pie a la castaña—¿Estás bien?_

 _—Sí, Brief, estoy bien—se miraron a los ojos._

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _Hola, muchas gracia a todos por llegar hasta aquí. Fue un capítulo difícil pero espero que les haya gustado ¿y qué más pasará? Los dejo con la duda. Me encanta todas sus hipótesis, e incluso me hacen sonreír. Y bueno, vamos por más. Apenas pudo creer que ya vaya en el CAP 15, el borrador estaba estipulado para 16 capítulos pero reconsideré en estructurar nuevamente los puntos finales y creo que queda mejor el Fic (además por su tema) con un total de 20 capítulos máximo 21 (El epílogo final) Así que podría decirse que casi casi nos vamos acercando al final de Flor artificial._

 _Ahora estoy feliz porque acabo de ver que son 5mil las visitas en total ¡muchas gracias por leer! Lectores silenciosos\activos, gracias por permanecer ahí en cada update. **GRACIAS.**_

 _Les cuento que la imagen jovial del Dr Brief la tome basándome en un FanArt donde sale justo al lado de su esposa Bunny. Tiene cierto parecido a Trunks, aunque sus ojos son más redondos y negros; su rostro no es tan afilado sino ovalado, el cabello igual que el nieto era en melena con ciertos matices azules y flequillo. La compartiré en mi fanpage para que vean la imagen. Como siempre cualquier duda, sugerencia y demás pueden mandarme PM, o buscarme en mi página: **Kuraudea Rorena/KuraudeaRFF** ahí normalmente subo las actualizaciones. Y bueno la canción que tararea el Dr Brief es del grupo **AC/DC** todo un clásico para brincar y gritar jaja. Cabe mencionar que el nombre de la gatita de Mai: **Kuro-Chan** , se lo debo a la talentosa **Evelyn Cotrina** quien fue ella la que sugirió el nombre y que decir, ¡me enamoró! Gracias Ev._

 _Y ahora nuevamente nos quedamos en una paradoja de sufrimiento. Yo padezco el malestar de todos los personajes, a veces todo sencillamente se complica, las lecciones de vida siempre nos demostraran que todo se sabe tarde que temprano. Por desgracia la verdad se asomó en muy mal momento, justo cuando Trunks & Marron estaban a un paso de la felicidad. A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si Goten no hubiera abierto su bocata; lo hizo de bueno fe, aunque sus protagonistas se lo mal interpreten…¡En fin! Cosas de la vida. La amistad Truten se desmorona, el Sol desfallece y arrggg ¡Qué más sigue! Jajaja_

 _Como siempre me paso a los saludos de la gente bonita que me deja sus Reviews_

 _ **MariaEnriqueta:** Gracias por leer, linda. Un gusto tenerte por aquí. Bendiciones y éxito._

 _ **Nancy Cephiro:** Aunque Trunks sea perruchis yo lo amo jaja, ya veremos cómo lo trata la vida y sí, lo "SON" son por demás imprudentes, Ay, Goten XD pero que decir, así son ellos. Gracias por leer, Nancy._

 _ **Cereza del pastel:** Ahora no te saliste con la tuya, ¡Soy mala! Pero bueno, a veces hay que darle a las Big mama's un toque de misterio e incertidumbre jaja. Y creo que tienes razón, esto son cosas de la vida misma. Gracias por leer._

 _ **Aliad:** ¡Hola, Hola! Ahora te saludo por aquí para agradecerte nuevamente tu visita y tú PM, GRACIAS LINDA, muchas gracias por hacerte presente y leer._

 _ **Chocolatmint:** Ay, linda, que te puedo decir xDD si hasta mí me sorprendo Goten, pero siendo parte esencial de los SON's venga, son re imprudentes y sinceros. Un Son siempre cumple sus promesas y él tenía una con la rubia que para bien o mal la cumplió. Por cierto, muchas gracias por leer Retazos de Vida, gracias n.n yo amoOdio a Isabelle ¿y quien no? también gracias por estar aquí, bella. Besos._

 _ **Konishiha Mundo:** Primero que nada mil mil gracias por leer "Hielo en la Escarcha" gracias en verdad. Yo también amé la escena de la pelea, fue difícil su narración, muy difícil e incluso imaginarlos golpeándose a ambos. Sea como sea disfruto mucho de ambas pairings del Trumai de Trumar como la escena del pastel por ejemplo fue muy tierna. Y qué decir de las inyecciones eso me causo mucha gracia,. Te cuento que voy al día con DBS, así que despreocúpate porque los spoilers no me hacen ni cosquillas jajaja sino me provocan una rara sensación de querer saber más, te lo agradezco de cualquier forma. Como siempre gracias por leer. Saludos hasta El Salvador._

 _ **Mel:** Hola belleza, qué decir, linda, la sopa ardió. Y uno sufre por todos, aunque Trunks ande de perruchis no es mala persona, sino que todo lo vio tan fácil que, simplemente se le salió de las manos todo. Y bueno, cariño, se avecinan más sorpresas, ya verás. Como siempre es un placer el poder saludarte, mil mil gracias por estar aquí._

 _ **Bri17** : Hola linda, muchas gracias por tu grandioso rw, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hizo, lo digo en serio. Muchas gracias por leer Retazos de Vida~ me alegró verte por allá y morí con cada una de tus palabras, eres muy linda. Sé que no soy una profesional en esto ni mucho menos pero, te juro que lo hago de corazón y que te transmita, que te llegue una parte de mis locuras me hace sentirme en el cielo. Muchas gracias, Bri, eres puro corazón._

 _ **Himeko03:** ¡Recibiedo el reporte! Definitivamente mi querida Himeko, todos concordados que Goten es el colmo de la honradez y el As de la imprudencia ¡No hay duda! Respecto a la pregunta solo te puedo decir que ña ña ña ¡vienen más sorpresas! Así que te dejo en suspenso. Y claro, mi ojos y mis oídos detectan el comportamiento fangirl a kilómetros xDDDD así que te entendí perfectamente. Como siempre muchas gracias por estar aquí, tú también cuídate, nos estamos leyendo. ~cambio y fuera~_

 _ **Saludos extras:** **Queeneon, Evelyn Cotrina, lectores silenciosos, Lupe Zarza, Rukia, Myfix, Giorga Podda, Leonarda, a la comunidad de Trunks & Mai Page** por pillar cada una de mis actualizaciones, a TODOS GRACIAS INFINITAS, GRACIAS por su buena onda n.n por tratarnos con respeto. Gracias por leer._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Con cariño:_

 ** _Kuraudea._**

* * *

 ** _Respetemos los derechos del autor_**

 ** _28/Abril/2017_**

 _¡Di **NO** al plagio de Fics!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Flor artificial**

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XVI**

 **Casualidades**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«En lugar de mostrar fuerza falsa , ¿por qué no abrazar a alguien con fuerza?»—Hadashi no megami._

 **.**

 **.**

Cabizbajo hizo el intento de contactarla otra vez.

—Aquí vamos—esbozó con sentimiento—Una vez más…— se dijo melancólico tras tomar su teléfono móvil y marcar.

Tenía haciéndolo cerca de tres meses sin falta, de día de noche, con la ilusión de arreglar todo este maldito caos que sucedió. Quería hacer las pases con la rubia o en todo caso pedirle perdón aunque no volvieran hablarse jamás. Al menos así se sentiría con menos cargos de culpa. Nunca pensó que por medio de otra persona su visión de vida se hiciera añicos frente a sus ojos. Y no. Marron no contestaba. Pues aunque pareciera una locura al Brief le dolía estar así, sin su Sol, solo.

El departamento que habitaban la pareja _«Jinzo-Brief»_ quedó abandonada con rastros de soledad en cada rincón. Por salud emocional optó el muchacho en hacer lo mismo que la rubia: cambiarse de departamento. Ahora vivía solo en un lugar más chico en otro distrito de la ciudad de un nivel socioeconómico modesto, pues para los lujos a los que realmente estaba acostumbrado, el sector resultaba ser sencillo.

Y tal vez era justo lo que necesitaba, desprenderse de su diario y buscar otras opciones en torno a la tranquilidad que necesitaba; cada día se hacía más insoportable la jornada laboral.

Mientras tanto las habladurías entre pasillos se hicieron presentes por los propios empleados de la Capsule Corp _«Al presidente Brief lo dejaron botado días antes de su boda»_ además de los malos entendidos con sus familiares que le provocaban terribles jaquecas _«¡¿Por qué pasó esto, Trunks?!»_ Él simplemente se limitó en dar explicaciones; era su vida que les importaba.

Bajo esa atmósfera densa de mala vibra, comprendió que la lengua de los individuos era un arma mortal de destrucción. Pues sin saber, sin comprender el porqué de sus acciones, cada uno de ellos se daba el lujo de sacar hipótesis extremistas de su situación como si tuvieran el derecho de hacerlo; eso le enfurecía. Prejuzgaban. No sabían absolutamente nada del origen de todo y se daban el rato libre para destrozarlo solo porque sí. En ese instante el mundo parecía que conspiraba en su contra y se preguntaba mil veces _«¿Por qué?»_ si él estaba fielmente con toda la disposición de hacer lo correcto, dejar atrás las experiencias y seguir adelante en el camino, ser feliz.

Al cerrar los ojos pensó que si él la estaba pasando mal con tanta habladuría a su alrededor ¿qué sería de Marron? Probablemente por el simple hecho de ser mujer la estaría pasando peor, de eso no tenía duda—suspiró—Sin embargo, el ultimo gramo de esperanza se esfumó de sus manos cuando el contestador repitió las mismas palabras de siempre: _«Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó no está disponible»_ Y ahí fue cuando supo que realmente todo se había acabado con la rubia; no insistiría más.

Ya no más.

—Marron…—pronunció su nombre resignado mientras negaba con un ligero moviendo de cabeza—Maldición…—suspiró.

¿Y ahora qué haría?

No tenía a Marron, rompió lazos con su mejor amigo, los Jinzo lo odiaban y su familia le dio la espalda ante la precipitada ruptura. Solo faltaba que un tren le pasara encima. Estaba harto, triste, cansado.

—Necesito unas vacaciones…—dijo a la nada tras frotar su frente y dejar caer de golpe su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

¿Y si se daba un descanso? ¿Seis meses? ¿Un año? ¿Por qué no dejar a Bra un periodo temporal en su puesto? E incluso surgió por su mente la idea de renunciar; no estaba de humor, se sentía mal y la Corporación Cápsula requería de concentración, de carácter, una mala decisión traería consigo consecuencias fatales y, en definitiva en esos momentos carecía de esas cualidades.

La idea en sí no sonaba mal pues de cierta forma le parecía justo, dejando a un lado todo su embrollo personal había trabajado años al servicio de su familia. Cumplió con el sueño de su abuelo y por fortuna la Sede Norte marchaba favorablemente mientras en el Oeste todo estaba bajo control.

—Las necesito…—insistió.

Fue así que presionó el botón del intercomunicador para enlazarse con su secretaria.

—¿Sí?

—Rita, ¿Podrías hacerme un memorándum? Tal vez salga de vacaciones—se quitó sus anteojos y los lanzó en el escritorio—En un momento te confirmo el periodo exacto.

—Como usted ordene, ¿Necesita un descanso, joven?

—Ni me lo digas—esbozó con fastidio—Por cierto Rita…

—¿Dígame?

—También necesito un estado de mi cuenta bancaria que esté detallada por favor; ingresos, ahorros y saldo actual.

—Muy bien, en un momento se lo llevo.

—Gracias.

En escasos 10 minutos Rita entró con carpeta en mano con los archivos solicitados.

—Presidente Brief, aquí tiene—se acercó al escritorio e hizo entrega de los documentos.

—Gracias, Rita—tomó los papales el empresario.

—El memorándum está casi listo. Cuando tenga en mente el periodo que abarcarán sus vacaciones me lo hace saber e imprimo el formato.

—Sí, de acuerdo—leía las hojas.

—Por cierto, Señor Brief...

—¿Qué sucede?—le dirigió la mirada y dejó de ojear.

—El joven Yohei habló ayer por la tarde.

—Aja…

—Y quedó muy formal en comunicarse con usted hoy.

—Ah, de acuerdo—asintió—Estaré al pendiente entonces, gracias.

—Me retiro, Señor—hizo reverencia por educación y salió.

En eso el teléfono sonó y Trunks contestó.

—¿Diga?

—Hola Trunks, soy Yohei.

—Parece que nunca te vas a morir, justo me hablaban de ti—el joven de otro lado del teléfono rió—¿Qué se te ofrece?.

—Hace un par de semana encargué un equipo de cómputo en el portal de tu compañía. Como sabrás es hora que no ha llegado a mi casa, ¿puedes mover tus influencias?

—Claro, ¿Dime qué modelo es?

—Es Rq54s.

—De acuerdo, dame un segundo.

El empresario desde otra línea monitoreo el pedido en el departamento de ventas y corroboró que en efecto la factura estaba pagada. Pidió una explicación al respecto por el atraso del envío y solo contestaron que el repartidor en turno estaban enfermo y tenía incapacidades otorgadas.

—Listo, Yohei—volvió a la línea—Hubo un problema con el repartidor de mercancía, en verdad te ofrezco una disculpa. En cuanto contacte a otro repartidor en servicio te mando tu compra.

—No te preocupes pero,—se escuchó una risita ventajosa—Como eres mi amigo y ex compañero de universidad ¿supongo que puedes traerme mi computadora, no?

Después de tanta amargura el empresario se dio el lujo de reír al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Realmente la oferta de Yohei no sonaba tan mal, igual le serviría para despejarse un rato.

—Está bien—aceptó entre risas— Salgo para allá, en un rato te veo.

—Gracias, Trunks.

Al colgar, el Brief tomó su saco, las llaves de su convertible y salió de su oficina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La taza de café que sujetaban sus manos reflejaban su rostro particularmente con una expresión de fastidio, pues no hace un instante revisó su reloj de bolsillo con la insignia de la estrella de _Polaris_ y se dio cuenta que habían pasado quince minutos de la hora acordada.

—Este niño como tarda—frunció el ceño y sus uñas largas jugueteaban con la taza de porcelana.

Tenían tiempo mirándose en el misma cafetería por pequeños proyectos en los cuales convergían juntos. Al fondo, en el área de la cocina, se escuchaba el ruido de las parrillas chillar en aceite tras voltear la carne de las hamburguesas; el timbre de la tostadora hacia acto de presencia al momento que expulsaba los waffles _«¡Clin!»_ ; el aroma del café impregnaba el olfato del resto de los comensales y una melodía ochentera amenizaba el lugar. La carta del menú sobre la mesa esperaba ansiosa ser leída y el parpadeo del letrero luminoso con la palabra _«OPEN»_ continuaba pizpireto entre colores azules y rojos.

Fue entonces que sus orbes azules detectaron un flequillo puntiagudo negro que sobresalía del nivel de las cortinas y se aproximaba a la entrada principal. El joven empujó la puerta y la campanita empotrada en el marco de madera sonó al recibirlo, apurado se acercó a la mesa donde su colega aguardaba molesta; tomó asiento.

—Como siempre tarde, Son Goten—se cruzó de brazos al reclamarle.

—Es que...—rascó su nunca el nombrado y rió nervioso; estaba avergonzado —En verdad lo siento mucho, me quedé dormido.

—Típico de ti, ¿Traes los planos?—preguntó Violet.

—Claro—el Son depositó los rollos sobre la mesa—Aquí están.

—Al menos eso no se te olvidó—dijo irónica al desenrollar los papeles.

—Descuide, no soy un irresponsable con mi trabajo.

—Menos mal, niño—ambos sonrieron al verse a los ojos.

 **…**

Después de dialogar un rato sobre el proyecto en el que trabajaban, de forma natural y entre sorbos de cafés platicaron de sus vidas.

—¿Y Marron cómo ésta?—preguntó la jefa de Polaris.

—Aparentemente la veo mejor, Marron es una chica muy fuerte. Tal vez hoy por la noche la visite.

—Ya veo, pero, ¿cómo rayos supiste dónde vivía?—parpadeó la violeta asombrada.

—Es cosa de ingenio, usted sabe—sonrió ampliamente al abrir las palmas de sus manos.

—Ya veo, si que eres astuto, eh—hizo una mueca.

—Tengo mis encantos, Señorita Violet—rió.

—Eres un bobo.

—¿Y…la señorita Mai?—preguntó de repente el de ojos negros.

—Mai está muy bien, trabajando como siempre.

—Ya veo…—asintió con cierta amargura tras recordar la escena de beso; frunció el ceño con resentimiento.

—Tranquilo, Son Goten. Mai es una buena mujer, ni te atrevas a decir nada malo de ella. ¿Me oíste?—esbozó—Créeme que por su tranquilidad no hablo de este tema con ella.

El muchacho solo asintió.

—¿Y Trunks…?—preguntó Violet continuando con la charla.

—Trunks y yo perdimos amistad desde hace tres meses.

—No es para menos, eso le pasa a la gente que mete sus narices donde no les llaman.

—Pero Señorita Violet—suavizó su expresión y se vio como un perrito triste—Yo…Yo solo intenté hacer lo correcto.

—Y supongo que lo hiciste pero, hasta los actos de bondad traen consigo consecuencias, Son Goten—suspiró, llevó el dedo índice a su mejilla—Bien—trató de cambiar de tema—Continuemos con nuestros asuntos.

—E-Esta bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Polaris & Asociados. Lo atiende _Mai Mizuiro_.

Todo había sido tan normal desde el fin del proyecto de la Sede Norte. Atender llamadas, el café de las mañanas, planos, cotizaciones y el locutor de la radio con su programación habitual.

»¡Buenos días, Capital del Oeste!

Por fortuna el día se había ido en un suspiro gracias a un sinfín de labores que hubo por realizar; Violet salió temprano tras tener una cita de trabajo con su ex alumno y ella se mantenía al margen de cumplimiento con otros proyectos de distintas compañías.

—¡Nos vemos mañana, Mai! Cuida de mi bebé—dijo desde el marco de la puerta antes de marcharse.

—Descuida Violet, deja todo en mis manos—ésta sonrió desde su escritorio e hizo un guiño.

La Flor quien se quedó a cargo de Polaris miraba sin parpadear el rascacielos de la Cápsula Corp desde el enorme ventanal de la oficina—suspiró—Entre sorbos de café su mente la bombardeó de recuerdos; fue inevitable no sentir esa vieja sensación en el pecho que quemaba. No se engañaría, pensaba en él.

 _»Nunca seas una flor artificial, Mai. Nunca._

 _»Recuerda que lo mejor de las personas es verles sonreír._

—¿Estará bien?—brincó esa pregunta a su mente mientras observaba su propio reflejo en el cristal.

Supuso que estaría felizmente casado y viviendo feliz la primera etapa de su matrimonio. Y claro, ella entendía esa sensación pues de joven lo había experimentado con su ex esposo.

Sin querer hundirse más en el baúl de los recuerdos, dirigió la mirada a su reloj de mano; éste marcaba las 4pm.

—En dos horas más nos vamos a casa—se apartó del ventanal y fue hacia su escritorio para continuar con sus deberes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Hey, Trunks!—saludó el joven castaño tras abrir la puerta.

—Hola Yohei, disculpa la tardanza hice unas vueltas antes de venir contigo, ¿Cómo estás?

—Excelente—contestó—¿Y tú?—le dio el pase—Adelante.

—Bien también, gracias—contestó sin muchos ánimos. Al entrar, del bolsillo de su camisa sacó una cápsula y se la aventó al muchacho—Aquí tienes.

—Perfecto—la atrapó el de ojos verdes y justo cuando la tenía en su mano la descomprimió.

Al disiparse el humo apareció un equipo de cómputo con la insignia de la _«CC»_. Éste consistía de monitor, cpu, teclado, mouse e impresora.

—Sensacional, Trunks. Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué.

—Y bueno, ya que estás aquí, ¿Podrías ayudarme con las conexiones?—rascó su nuca sonriente—Te recompensaré con buena bebida y golosinas.

—Ah, es muy tentadora tu oferta—contestó el Brief irónico entre risas.

—Entonces supongo que ese es un SÍ.

Yohei del refrigerador sacó un par de botes de cerveza, le lanzó una Trunks más unas cajetilla de cigarrillos. Ambos comenzaron a beber en lo que organizaban los cables del aparato.

—Supe que te ibas a casar con Marron, ¿Ya fue tu boda?

Si de por sí la bebida tenía un sabor amargo, lo fue más al escuchar la pregunta que le hizo Yohei. Y no lo culpaba pues el muchacho preguntaba sin el afán de hacerlo sentir mal.

—Terminamos días antes de casarnos—contestó el azul con cigarrillo en la boca sin dejar de realizar su actividad; justo conectaba el cable que unía al monitor y al cpu.

—Yo... lo siento tanto, Trunks—el joven se apenó—Te juro que no tenía idea de nada, te ofrezco una disculpa, en verdad.

—No, no te preocupes—asintió despacio fingiendo desinterés—Después de estar en una relación de años supongo que es normal que la gente pregunte cosas por el estilo, así que descuida.

El muchacho por prudencia intentó cambiar el tema, no quería seguir incomodando a su invitado.

—Supe que estuviste algunos meses en la Capital del Norte. Escuché noticias en la televisión local que inauguraste una nueva sede de la Corporación Cápsula. Te felicito, Trunks. Créeme que aún recuerdo la maravillosa persona que era tu abuelo.

—Gracias, Yohei—volteó hacia él y le mostró una sonrisa.

—¿Y?

—¿Y?—repitió la misma pregunta el azul.

—Creo conocerte de años y, no sé, fuera de la ruptura con tu novia creo que te ves un poco cansado, Trunks.

—Definitivamente lo estoy—afirmó tras terminar con los cables y en seguida conectó a la corriente el equipo de cómputo—Estoy harto—tomó asiento en el piso; continuó bebiendo y fumando.

—¿Por qué? ¿O de qué exactamente?

—Tal vez de todo—expulsó humo del cigarrillo—De trabajar sin parar, de lo que pasó con Marron, de mi familia, no sé, de todo.

—¿Vacaciones?

—Sí, urgentemente. Tal vez me de el gusto de descansar un año o más. ¿Y sabes? Justo eso platicaba con mi secretaria esta mañana.

—Entiendo pero, ¿Dime qué harás tanto tiempo solo? Aunque no lo creas uno necesita trabajar sino te enfadarías de no hacer nada. ¿Siempre vamos contra la corriente, no?

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—¿Te acuerdas de mi tío Benji?

—¿El directo de la preparatoria Anglo?

—El mismo.

—Aja, ¿Y qué pasa con él?—le dio otro trago a la bebida.

—Hace días me saludó por teléfono, me dijo que uno de sus maestros se accidentó y la incapacidad que le otorgaron será de meses. El punto es, que me hizo el comentario de que si conocía a alguien capaz de cubrir temporalmente el puesto le avisara. Y …¿qué te parece?

—¡¿YO?!—Trunks se echó a reír—Debes de estar loco, Yohei—negaba entre risas.

—¿Por qué? Digo, eres una persona muy capaz y tienes amplios conocimientos en distintas ramas. ¡Eres un Brief, hermano! ¡No lo olvides!.

—P-Pero…

—La paga no es comparada a lo que sueles ganar pero, es decente. Lo que trato de decir es que sería una buena oportunidad para ti para superar toda esta mala racha que cargas. Nuevo trabajo, nueva gente, nueva casa. Despegarte de tu monotonía y sentirte productivo al trabajar un par de horas al día.

—¿Q-Qué asignatura es?

—Hay tres disponibles, puedes escoger la que más te guste.

—Aja, ¿Y son?

—Hay vacante para la materia de Cultura Empresarial, Literatura y Ciencias Sociales. Créeme que le harías un gran favor a mi tío Benji.

—Entiendo—asintió no muy convencido.

—Te doy un tiempo para que lo pienses, Trunks. Ahora sigamos con esta cosa—se refirió a la computadora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus orbes no parpadeaban al estar atentos al televisor, mientras tanto sus bocas masticaban palomitas de maíz con porción extra de mantequilla. Había suspenso en sus rostros, incertidumbre por saber qué pasaría.

Ambos estaban sentados sobre el sillón, y a sus lados había sodas de naranja burbujeantes. Él estaba con ambas piernas estiradas, los brazos los mantenía cruzados. Ella tapaba su rostro y cuerpo con una sábana, tal parecía una capucha.

Después de tres meses de seguir el melodrama de la noche, no tendrían perdón de Dios si se les pasaba un capítulo.

 _»¿David eres tú? ¿Acaso eres tú mi pequeño...? Por favor, dímelo._

—Anda, David, ya dile que eres su hijo—dijo Goten al meterse un puño de palomitas a la boca.

—Creo tiene que ser sutil—agregó la celeste— Va ser una gran impresión para Beatriz descubrir que David que es hijo.

 _»Beatriz yo …_

 _»CONTINUARÁ…No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de su novela favorita—salieron los créditos en la pantalla._

—¡Ay, no! ¡Siempre lo dejan en lo más emocionante, rayos!—se quejó el muchacho.

Marron rió con discreción al cubrir su boca.

—Tranquilo, ya mañana sabremos qué pasará.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Por cierto, Goten…

—¿Qué sucede?—jugueteaba con el gato naranja.

—Sé que no es tu obligación estar aquí pero, agradezco que vengas a visitarme. Me hace bien despejarme un rato, ya sabes a qué me refiero, ha sido difícil regresar al trabajo…—desvió la mirada— También gracias por no decirle a nadie dónde vivo.

—No te preocupes, pequeña. Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de mí imprudencia—suspiró sentidamente.

—No hiciste nada malo, decir la verdad no es malo.

—La verdad no peca pero incomoda, ¿no? A veces creo que les hice mucho daño a ambos.

—Para nada. Esto pasó por algo, así son las cosas de la vida.

—Eso creo—torció lo labios—Al menos me alegra verte mejor—el hijo de Gokú sonrió y de paso le dio un visto a su reloj de mano—Creo que es hora de irme—se levantó.

—Espera, te acompaño—la rubia se descubrió de la sábana mostrándose así lo rosado de su uniforme; al ponerse sus pantuflas de conejito encaminó al muchacho a la puerta.

—Espero mañana saber si David le dirá a Beatriz que él es su hijo ¿o no será su hijo? —parpadeó despistado y Marron volvió a reír.

—Sí, si lo es, es muy obvio—contestó el Sol mientras sostenía la puerta—Te veo mañana, Goten—sonrió angelical.

—Adiós, pequeña.

—Ve con cuidado.

—Por su puesto, descuida.

El muchacho partió, Marron llevó ambas manos a la cintura y dijo:

—Es hora de tomar una ducha e ir a dormir—dirigió la mirada a _Peppers._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De repente solicitó la parada del transporte urbano.

 _—¡BAJAN POR FAVOR!—_ dijo en voz alta la flor pues había recordado que tenía que llegar de paso a recoger un pedido que había hecho en la panadería de su sector antes de que cerraran el establecimiento.

El chofer simplemente desde el retrovisor le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos por su imprudencia; no hacía ni cinco minutos que habían pasado por la parada principal.

 _»L-Lo siento—susurró la estrella avergonzada._

Sin más alternativas el hombre uniformado frenó de mala gana. Mai entretanto se acercó a la bajada y desde lejos hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza para disculparse con el chofer.

Con cuidado bajó los escalones del autobús sosteniéndose del pasamanos.

—Aquí vamos—se dijo a sí misma, cruzó la calle y entró a la tienda.

 **.**

 **.**

—Aquí tiene, _Señorita Mizuiro._ —el joven empleado de mandil le entregó las piezas de pan dentro de una bolsa de papel—Son 39 zenis.

—Gracias—la estrella pagó y salió del lugar para emprender camino a casa.

Con ambas manos sostenía la bolsa de la panadería que lucía un impreso café de una abeja sosteniendo en sus manos una cubeta de miel; de ésta se desprendía un rico aroma a canela y sus pulmones se llenaban de la sublime fragancia del trigo recién horneado, e incluso se saboreaba las delicias al apretar sus labios. De paso, en un establecimiento del _Capital Xpress,_ compró un cartón de leche, alimento para _Kuro_ y jabón líquido para lavar los platos; siguió su camino por la acera de la banqueta al salir por las puertas de cristal.

Técnicamente su departamento no estaba lejos aunque sí tenía que caminar un par de minutos para llegar. De repente sonrió tras pensar que _Kuro_ seguro estaría en la ventana esperando su llegada. Mientras tanto, los faroles públicos alumbraban las calles en sincronía; se encendían uno a uno faltando cinco minutos para las 6pm. Entretanto, los tacones de la flor sonaban al compás de sus pasos causando ligeros ecos.

—Ya casi—pensó para sí misma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Que gusto que vinieras, Trunks. Gracias por traerme mi computadora.

—No fue nada, me hizo muy bien salir del trabajo, créelo—contestó el empresario al desactivar la alarma del convertible. De ahí abrió la puerta del vehículo y metió un pie mientras su brazo se apoyaba en el capacete.

—¿Pensarás en mi oferta?

—Lo pensaré—asintió y con la mano hizo la señal de un adiós a su amigo—Nos vemos, Yohei.

—Adiós, cuídate—dijo el castaño desde la puerta de su casa.

Sin más, el empresario tomó camino.

 **…**

Al paso de unas cuadras y por simple ocio, el muchacho prendió la radio y dejó que el buscador automático sintonizara cualquier estación. Definitivamente el visitar a su amigo había sido una excelente idea, se sentía más liberado, más relajado.

Al llegar a un semáforo en rojo mostró media sonrisa y se cuestionó:

—¿Yo de maestro?—de tan solo imaginarse rió. Tampoco sonaba tan descabellado ese asunto, pues Yohei dio justo en el clavo, en verdad necesitaba desprenderse de su monotonía y mala racha.

Cuando el semáforo cambió a verde ubicó el entorno en el que transitaba. Por alguna razón el sector le pareció familiar, solo que con tanta cosa en la cabeza no se había percatado de ello. La radio mientras tanto, sintonizó después de unos minutos una canción y sin más alternativas el joven la escuchó con atención.

 _"¿Hasta dónde tienes que correr para que pueda cumplir con esa cierta persona?_

 _Todo para darse cuenta de que usted está buscando tal ternura._

 _En lugar de mostrar fuerza falsa , ¿por qué no abrazar a alguien con fuerza?_

 _Eso es mejor que los que tienen mucho tiempo libre y aún así abandonan a sus seres queridos_

 _Oh , mi diosa de pies descalzos. Usted no tiene que ocultar sus cicatrices, todo está bien"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para su mala suerte el servicio de peatón no funcionaba; lo supo desde el momento en el que las luces no realizaban su acostumbrada cuenta regresiva de veinte segundos.

—Excelente—dijo la estrella con cierta ironía.

Para culminar su trayecto solo le faltaba cruzan una avenida transitada y estaría en casa bebiendo café con una pieza de pan dulce. El detalle era tener mucha precaución, pues los automóviles por ser eje vial se les permitía manejar a una velocidad más elevada. Entonces, sin más opciones a su favor, ideó correr y frenarse en la franja amarilla del centro para luego cruzar el otro carril.

—Aquí vamos…—tomó su bolso de la haza, las bolsas del mandado las apretó con fuerza y corrió apresurada volteando que no viniera algún coche pero, inevitablemente un conductor se exaltó al ritmo del claxon.

 _»¡Fíjate mujer!—gritó el individuo pero al menos había logrado llegar a la mitad con bien._

—Dios…—esbozó nerviosa, el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Estar en la franja amarilla le hacía sentir vértigo; la ráfaga del los autos le erizaba la piel y las luces altas encandilaban su vista.

—Solo falta cruzar el otro lado—volteaba esperando otra oportunidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pronto accedería al eje vial y tendría que aumentar la velocidad como los señalamientos indicaban; presionó el clutch, metió cambio a primera mientras seguía escuchando la canción del extraño intérprete. La mirada la mantenía fija hacia el camino y la mano izquierda sobre el volante; la derecha descasaba en su pierna muy cerca del área de la palanca de los cambios.

 _«Encuentra tu felicidad que no será arrastrada por el viento»_

Las luces altas de los autos que iban y venían alumbraban las calles. El ruido de las llantas a su velocidad provocaban un eco masivo que susurraba sutilmente a los peatones sobre la precaución que deberían de tener al cruzar.

 _«En el fondo de su corazón, ¿A quién le sonríe?»_

Un cigarrillo fue a dar a sus labios delgados sin ser encendido aún, pues esperaría el próximo semáforo en rojo para prender su vicio y disfrutar de su trayecto con aroma a nicotina hasta llegar a la soledad de su frío departamento.

 **...**

Poco a poco distinguió a cierta distancia la silueta de lo que parecía ser una mujer. Pensó en ese instante que era muy descortés la actitud de los otros conductores al no darle la oportunidad de cruzar, pues bien, la mujer podría durar incluso hasta una hora ahí parada esperando. Espejeó desde el retrovisor y por fortuna detrás de él no venía otro vehículo en circulación; suavizó la velocidad y presionó el botón de las intermitentes.

Quería distinguir el rostro de la mujer pero, varias bolsas que traía en sus brazos cubrían la mitad de su rostro. Sin embargo, la de faldón se precipitó en cruzar y el empresario de todas formas terminó por frenar de golpe.

Tras escuchar el chillido de las llantas, la fémina por propia naturaleza frunció la mirada y abrazó con más fuerzas sus artículos; seguro pensó que en definitiva no se libraría del accidente e imploró en esos segundos por su bienestar. Por fortuna el auto se detuvo a tiempo.

En eso el azul bajó inmediatamente del convertible dejando la puerta abierta de par en par mientras que el sonido del estéreo se dispersó en el ambiente.

—¡¿Se encuentra bien?!—preguntó el Brief por de más angustiado pensado que había lesionado las rodillas de la mujer.

Ella volteó jadeante, nerviosa y un hilo frágil de una lágrima tornasol adornó el contorno de sus ojos rasgados poblados de pestañas voluminosas por el rímel.

Y boquiabierto le distinguió.

Las Casualidades de la vida los colocó en ese instante. Y no era un sueño: eran ellos otra vez con las miradas vidriosas alumbradas por las luces de neón de los autos que seguían transitando por ambos carriles.

 _—Mai…—susurró el muchacho._

 _«¿Quieres llorar sobre mi hombro, mi diosa?»_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

Una taza de té de canela humeaba en la mesa de centro de la modesta sala en escalas de grises y violetas. A su lado una charola con diversas piezas de pan dulce le acompañaban.

Después de la casualidad de haberse encontrado, el empresario se ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 _—¿Tr-Trunks…?—le miró asombrada._

 _—¿Te hiciste algún daño?_

 _—N-No te preocupes, estoy bien._

 _—Puedo llevarte a un hospital si gustas._

 _—En serio, no es necesario._

 _—Entonces por lo menos déjame llevarte a tu casa, por favor. Así me sentiré más tranquilo._

 ** _..._**

El muchacho recordó el camino que conducía al departamento de Mai. Vagas miradas se regalaban y el silencio por parte de ambos adornó con creces todo el trayecto.

Al llegar, antes de bajar del coche, la estrella de _Polaris_ lo invitó por cortesía a su hogar. Al menos quería ofrecerle una bebida por el favor de haberla traído a casa y por su preocupación.

—¿G-Gustas pasar a tomar un poco de té?

—¿No te importaría?—preguntó el azul al mirarle.

Ésta negó.

—Entonces me parece bien—mostró media sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

Ella tomó asiento a un lado de él mientras le daba sorbos a la bebida caliente. En tanto, Kuro se restregaba en la piernas del muchacho.

—Está delicioso, te lo agradezco, Mai—observaba a la gatita.

—Tu acto fue generoso, Trunks. Otra persona no hubiera frenado; seguro estuviera con una pierna rota en el hospital.

—Deberías de tener más cuidado.

—Lo sé. Es solo que el marcador del peatón estaba fuera de servicio y, no me quedó más opción que cruzar por mi cuenta.

—Entiendo—ambos se miraron.

Ciertamente algo llamaba la atención de Mai. Y era el hecho de que el muchacho traía una faz un poco extraña, estaba triste, serio, cabizbajo. Alguien recién casado estuviera feliz.

Al no querer pasarse de imprudente mientras preparaba el agua para el té, se percató que en su mano izquierda no estaba el símbolo de un anillo de boda, _«¿Acaso no lo usará?»_ se cuestionó en silencio pero realmente le parecía algo ilógico, _«¿Qué pasaría?»;_ surgían dudas por parte de la flor.

Al darle un par sorbos a la bebida, el muchacho preguntó:

—¿Y tú qué me cuentas? ¿Cómo estás, Mai?—le dirigió la mirada.

En ese instante el calificativo de _«Mi Flor»_ había quedado fuera de su vocabulario usual.

—Bien, gracias—contestó al frotar las manos en sus piernas—Ya sabes, siempre con trabajo.

—Era de esperarse. Yo igual he tenido mucho trabajo—asintió.

La flor solo lo observaba, en verdad no estaba convencida de su actitud, pues ese chico no era el _Trunks del Norte_ , el que la alentaba con sus palabras, el que reía y desde lejos en su andar se miraba esplendoroso. Y fue entonces que tomó valor al pasar un trago de té; suspiró y cuestionó sin escrúpulos para abordar el tema.

—¿Y cómo te fue en tu boda…?

El muchacho miró hacia sus pies y sonrió desganado.

—No me casé, Mai—contestó sin darle vueltas al asunto.

—¿Cómo dices?—se sorprendió la azabache, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la respuesta—¿P-Pero por qué?

—Porque Marron me dejó.

La mujer dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, cubrió discreta sus labios. De un instante a otro el cargo de consciencia le carcomió la mente.

—Fue por mi culpa…—susurró con la vista perdida.

—¿Eh…?

—Fue por mi culpa, Trunks—volteó con el muchacho y sus orbes estaban vidriosos.

—Claro que no.—negó con la cabeza—Bien sabes que no fue así, Mai.

—¡Es que Marron tal vez supo algo y…!

—Y nada.—la interrumpió—Se acabó. Por los motivos que sea se terminó—tomó una de sus manos y le miró—Pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada, en ese caso el único culpable soy yo; supongo que merezco estar así.

—Pero Trunks…

—Tengo tres meses con esto. Ahora vivo solo y, los problemas con mi familia, con Goten y Marron, se suma a la causa de esta mala racha. Supongo que lo superaré…

La azabache se levantó, se hincó despacio frente a él; tomó de sus manos e intentó aconsejarle de buena fe.

—Búscala—le miró a los ojos—Búscala, Trunks, pídele perdón.

—¿Crees qué no lo hice? Cada día, cada noche, cada segundo trate de localizarla. Y no tuve respuestas.

—Si de algo te sirve dile que fue mi culpa, salva tu matrimonio, ¡Búscala! ¡Dile que la amas y asegúrale que cualquier cosa que pasó fue un error!

—Ya te dije que no voy hacer eso. No soy un cobarde, Mai, tengo que asumir que esto se terminó. SE TER-MI-NÓ—hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

La estrella por mera inercia se impulsó hacia él y le abrazó. Trunks quedó perplejo pero aún así correspondió el gesto al rodear con sus manos la cintura de la mujer.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—preguntó el chico.

—Porque todos merecemos que nos ofrezcan un hombro para poder llorar, ¿no crees?—acariciaba sus mechones lilas—En su tiempo también necesité de un abrazo así, Trunks.

—En serio, estoy bien…—insistió. Sin embargo sus palabras no tenían un gramo de credibilidad; su rostro se mantenía en el cuello de la flor, respiraba la fragancia de su pelo negro.

—Eso mismo solía decir…

 _—Mai…_

 **...**

La mujer hincada le abrazaba, él hacía lo mismo desde el sillón; por eternos segundos permanecieron así hasta que el abrazo cesó. El muchacho le dio un visto a su reloj de mano y se percató de la hora.

—Cuanto lo siento, ya es tarde. Seguro mañana tienes mucho quehacer—le miró—Gracias por el té y por brindarme un poco de tu tiempo.—ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta.

—Ten cuidado en el trayecto, gracias por tu gesto, Trunks.

—No me lo agradezcas, al contrario, gracias a ti—bajó un par de escalones en lo que la mujer permanecía en el marco de la puerta.

—Trunks—le nombró.

El muchacho se frenó y volteó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Si te hace bien platicar, aquí estaré.

Éste mostró media sonrisa y al asentir contestó:

—Seguro que sí.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

 _Hola n.n ¿Cómo están?_

 _Como siempre muchas gracias a todos ustedes que se dieron el tiempo para leer el capítulo, ¿Y qué tal, eh? Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Aquí vimos de todo un poco, como está la situación de Trunks, Goten, Marron, Violet y por su puesto Mai. Las piezas se ajustan, Las Casualidades siempre nos traerán sorpresas en el camino._

 _Y bueno, la letra de la canción **«Hadashi no Megami»** es del dueto japonés **B'z** ; en los primeros CAP creo que les mencioné que esa canción me gustaba mucho y cada vez que iba camino a la universidad la escuchaba desde mi mp3 uuuu que tiempos ..._

 _El personaje Yohei es un Oc que corresponde al Fic **Con Aroma de café,** necesitaba un personaje extra y lo tomé prestado._

 _Por fin encontré un apellido para Mai: **«Mizuiro»** que según Google significa azul celeste. Me pareció lindo pues lo asocie con Trunks y sus bellos ojos además de la flor azul. Sería linda hacerlo viral como el Jinzo en Marron, así quien deseé utilizar el apellido en sus Fics para mí sería un honor._

 _Y nada n.n me paso a los saludos._

 _ **Ailad:** Oh linda, estás en crisis nerviosa,, uuuui créeme que yo estaba así al escribirlo, me dio para abajo cuando Trunks compró el ramo de margaritas. Fíjate que justo esa pregunta me hago yo ¿El Sol o la Flor? Aún falta más por descubrir, GRACIAS, Gracias por leer, besos._

 _ **Mel nara:** No agradezcas, linda, de verdad es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para darte las gracias por pasarte a leer cada capítulo. A Goten parece que le prendieron una mecha para llegar más rápido con Marron al chisme xDD esto fue peor que el chisme de lavadero, aaaah, no te creas pero si jajaj. Besos para ti. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo._

 _ **Odette Vilandra:** Hola bb, aún recuerdo lo de "Vioten" y me haces morir de la risa. Me dio mucho gusto ver tu rw y creo que tienes razón al decir que Marron es una chica fuerte, ¿te imaginas? Yo me hubiera tirado a un barranco xDD qué feo que en plena boda pasen estas cosas, caray, pero bueno seguimos amore, te amo n.n_

 _ **Bri17:** ¡BRIIIII NO TE MUERAS!_

 _En definitiva, tienes mucha razón en decir que fue un capítulo extremo, su supieras que hasta tenía que detenerme para respirar, calmarme y seguir. Creo que Marron hizo lo correcto por salud emocional y Goten fue muy sutil con sus palabras, le admiré. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, linda. Como siempre leer tus rws es un goce. Besos._

 _ **Konishiha** Mundo: primero que nada agradezco el que te hayas pasado a leer Destellos de Esperanza y Sangre Azul, gracias en vdd. En serio que nunca imaginé como sería la voz de Dr Brief porque justo agregué solo el coro de la canción, supongo que no está mal pero no es como decir que tenga una voz de ruiseñor xDDDD De los personajes que me nombraste me gusta más Gokú, no sé, no es que no me agrade vegeta pero Gokú siempre me mata de la risa y es el alma de toda la serie en sí, un icono que todo mundo reconoce, de las pairing sinceramente la que menos me gusta es el Trupan, pero te diré que he leído historias muy buenas pese a todo. Y nada, bonita, espero que este nuevo capítulo alimente tu ansiedad, nos estamos leyendo gracias por escribirme y contarme de ti. Besos._

 _ **MaríaEnriqueta** : Hola querida, como siempre gracias por leer, si estás en una situación difícil espero de corazón que se solucione pronto, siempre hay malas rachas y hay que saber sobrellevarlas de la mejor manera. Ánimo y bendiciones._

 _ **ChocolatMint:** ¡Holiiiis! Leí tu comentario en la fanpage y te pasaré la pista por inbox, que sea un pequeño regalito con mucho cariño de mi parte, Y bueno, entiendo que fue impactante el capítulo anterior, tal como dices primero lo de Goten, de ahí lo Trunks y aaaargggg sentí re feo cuando ilusionado compró el ramo de margaritas, se me apachurró el Kokoro.. Debo de confesar que adoré el flash back del abuelo Brief, y me llama mucho la atención lo que dices porque suele pasar que uno vive cosas de sus antepasados. Gracias por leer linda._

 _ **Karol** : Hola linda n.n espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que decirte del anterior, creo que aplica eso de que la verdad siempre se sabe, no crees? Te puedo decir que siento pena por todos, hasta por Trunks pues justo deseaba tomar riendas de su vida y mira ...Gracias por estar al pendiente, besos grandes para ti._

 _ **Jackesita Frost:** Hola amiguita, que gusto verte por aquí, tú rw me hizo reír mucho creo que para todos fue muy intenso, así de: "¡Omg! ¿y ahora qué pasará?! Jaja espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, GRACIAS POR LEER. Besos._

 _ **Nancy Cephiro:** Ay Nancy, fíjate que igual esta niña de Marron me preocupó mucho, pero como dices hizo lo correcto. Al menos yo también me hubiera pintado de colores, cosas que pasan en la vida. Siento que aquí uno sufre por ambas pairing, las dos las veo bonitas y con muchas cualidades, siento que curiosamente aquí no hay alguien al que se le pueda nombrar villano sino que todos están en la ruleta, viviendo de arriba hacia abajo. Gracias por leer, bonita._

 _ **Cereza de Pastel:** Hola gemela :) gracias por darle el visto al capítulo y por ser la Big mama de esta historia, siempre necesitamos de una que nos acompañe de principio a fin con los update xDDDD Y bueno, para ti no es sorpresa saber que sigue porque eres privilegiada al saber información privada, aún así me da gusto que disfrutes de cada capítulo. Aquí seguiremos._

 _ **Himeko03** : ¿Where are youuu~~~?_

 _Espero que estés bonita :3 saludos._

 _Saludos extras: Para **Evelyn Cotrina, Queeneon, Lupe Zarza, Rukia, Giorgia Podda,** a mí gran comunidad de **lectores silenciosos** que déjenme decir que son cerca de 6 mil personas que están detrás de FA, GRACIAS A TODOS._

 _Nos vemos en la próxima actualización._

 _Con cariño:_

 ** _Kuraudea._**

* * *

 _Respetemos los derechos de autor_

 _¡Di **NO** al plagio de Fics!_

 ** _11/Mayo/2017_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Flor artificial**

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XVII**

 **Disposición**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Cuando te sientas cansado y vacío por dentro, yo te mostraré que no estas solo; si necesitas desahogarte caminemos largas veredas de la mano»_

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Lucy…—pronunció su nombre y sonreía al acariciar su rostro mientras la mujer le observaba._

 _Un bosque solitario había sido su punto de reunión secreta. El olor a pino llenaba sus pulmones, el canto de los pájaros les arrullaba mientras el aire revoloteaba algunas hojas y «piñas» a su paso; no había mejor punto para el Brief que estar en lugares naturales._

 _Sobre el suelo una cobija, dos almohadas, un par de libros de ciencia y una canasta de mimbre con algunos manjares dentro para disfrutar plenamente del día._

 _Su rostro, entretanto, permanecía en las piernas de la mujer castaña, y la espalda de ésta se recargaba en el tronco grueso de un árbol. Ella jugaba con los lacios y entre broma quitó sus anteojos._

 _—Me gustas más sin lentes—dijo la mujer sonriente._

 _—¿Qué te puedo decir?—preguntó entre risas el científico—Los necesito, es el precio que pago por leer tanto._

 _Se hizo a un lado y con una seña particular le dio a entender a la mujer que se recostara a su lado. Le abrazó de la cintura, besó su mejilla y ambos en forma de «cuchara» permanecieron unos segundos en silencio disfrutando del fresco. No fue cuando Lucy estiró sus brazos y alcanzó uno de los libros; hojeó las páginas con rapidez sin ni siquiera leerlas a detalle. Fue así que sin querer una fotografía de la familia Brief cayó en la cobija, ella la observó de forma natural pues no era secreto que el científico tuviera un hogar._

 _Volteó su cuerpo hacia él y al verle a los ojos preguntó:_

 _—¿Las amas?_

 _—Sí—contestó seguro de ello._

 _Lucy sonrió satisfecha de escuchar su respuesta._

 _—Me imaginé que eso responderías. Es muy de ti—se echó a él y le abrazó._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El café que estaba sobre el escritorio no había recibido ni un solo sorbo de su parte. Recién se había integrado a trabajar; la hora que se mostraba en la esquina del monitor eran las _8:00 am_ y su secretaria como cada mañana lo recibía con los buenos días y con una taza de café cargada.

—Buen día, Señor Brief.

—Buen día, Rita—la mujer de traje depositó la bebida caliente en la mesa del escritorio.

—Aquí tiene.

—Gracias.

—Disculpe, Presidente Brief ¿Aún no sabe el periodo de sus vacaciones?—abrazó la charola donde traía la taza en espera de su respuesta.

Éste sonriente negó con la cabeza pues aún no tenía ni idea a donde viajaría y el lapso de tiempo que necesitaría para ello.

—Lamento hacerte esperar.—contestó.

—No se preocupe, como le dije el archivo está listo para cuando usted tenga la respuesta definitiva—asintió sonriente—Paso a retirarme, Joven.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando Rita salió de su oficina éste recargó de golpe su espalda en el amplio respaldo de auténtica piel de cocodrilo. Suspiró y sus dedos con cierto ritmo jugueteaban con el bolígrafo punto fino el cual utilizaba para firmar documentos importantes. Sus cabellos, entretanto, permanecían húmedos y la fragancia de su perfume seducía a cualquiera pues gozaba de un exquisito aroma que perduraba todo el día; seguro así sería su precio.

Y mientras el azúcar del café se asentaba, él seguía pensando en su bondadosa invitación _«Si de algo te sirve platicar, aquí estaré»_

—¿Lo diría en serio?—pensó mientras aflojaba el nudillo de su corbata de un jalón.

La oferta en sí era muy tentadora pues al salir de su jornada laboral no tenía otra cosa más que cenar e ir a la cama. De repente pensó si fuera muy imprudente de su parte el ir a su casa un rato; la mujer trabajaba ¿y se llegaba cansada?. O simplemente consideró que no tenía los derechos suficientes para interferir en su vida y más ahora que solo en ellos quedaba un vínculo amistoso y nada más—mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar al estar pensando en cada detalle—Para colmo también tenía pendiente la propuesta de su amigo Yohei.

—Diablos—susurró al torcer sus labios pues tampoco se había dado tiempo de pensar en ello. Resignado tomó postura en la silla y empezó sus labores al abrir una carpeta—Aquí vamos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sin importar lo alto de sus tacones ella corría desesperada por la acera de la banqueta lo más rápido posible _«¡Espereeen!»_ Durante su trayecto fue necesario esquivar algunos tambos de basura así como también ofrecer disculpas a varias personas a su paso tras rozarles el hombro _«¡Lo siento, discúlpenme!»_. Subió la manga de su gabardina y observó la hora desde su reloj de mano; faltaban diez minutos para la hora de entrada y aún estaba a tiempo para llegar bien a Polaris.

—¡Por favor deténgase!—decía entre trotes mientras sostenía varios planos enrollados.

Si tan solo _Silver_ le hubiera dado la cantidad completa que le correspondía del divorcio no hubiera tenido la necesidad de vender su auto para alcanzar el precio de su casa y menos estar corriendo para alcanzar el autobús urbano—¡ALTOOO!.

El transporte frenó en seco en pleno carril, abrió sus puertas y la mujer subió las escaleras rápidamente. Elevó la mirada agradecida y para su mala suerte se topó con el mismo chofer de la vez anterior. La Flor se sonrojó al instante mientras el hombre robusto le frunció el ceño con recelo.

—B-Buenos días—pasó su tarjeta en el lector de pago y se fue de largo a buscar algún asiento desocupado.

 **.**

 **.**

Al bajar del transporte caminó un par de cuadras para llegar a su destino. Paso a paso subía las escaleras metálicas que conducían a la oficina; abrió la puerta y saludó a su compañera.

 _—¡Uff!—_ frotó su frente con la mano— Buenos días, Violet.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?—le observó determinadamente e incluso se privó de darle el primer sorbo a su café.

—Ya sabes—esbozó desanimada—Lo mismo de todos los días—fue hacia su escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla.—Tuve que correr para alcanzar el colectivo.

—Deberías de comprarte un auto, Mai.

—Lo sé, lo sé—asintió—Pero créeme que en verdad preferiría arreglar detalles de la casa. Tengo un par de goteras desde hace tiempo, es un caos en tiempo de lluvia. Además hace falta renovar las tuberías de la cocina y del baño.

—Bien dicen que lo primero es el hogar, ¿no?

—Claro. Sea como sea existe la forma de llegar a la oficina. En fin…—cambió de tema—¿Cómo andamos de trabajo hoy?—desenrolló los planos sobre el escritorio y se colocó sus anteojos.

—Mmmm…hay varias proyectos por hacer. Te harás cargo de dos de ellos y yo de uno.

—¿Quiénes serán mis clientes?

—Es el dueño de una franquicia de cafeterías. Ahora desea abrir una nueva sucursal en el centro de la ciudad, me parece que ya compró el terreno a fincar. La temática será de gatos, ¿curioso no? Así que esfuérzate.

—¡Claro que sí!—asintió capaz a la responsabilidad asignada—¿Y tu cliente quién es, Violet?

—Digamos que no es un cliente en sí, sino es una compañía externa como nosotros que está saturada de trabajo y necesita ayuda.

—¿Y qué compañía es?

Violet suspiró antes de contestar.

—Viene de parte de _«Los lienzos rojos»_ , Mai. ¿Sabes quién es su dueño, no?—esbozó una sonrisa la jefa de Polaris—Este cretino sabe qué hacemos un gran trabajo, por ello nos contacta.

—Y-Ya veo—suspiró, bajó la mirada.

—Trabajo es trabajo, Mai—le miró—Pero no te preocupes yo me haré cargo de él.

—Bien—frunció el ceño la azabache—Ni hablar, comencemos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inevitablemente le gustaba martirizarse con el recuerdo de la fotografía que guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio. E incluso se juzgaba por seguir con ese mal hábito _«¿Por qué lo haces, Marron Jinzo?»_ Sin duda la vida era como una ruleta de emociones; se sufre, se llora, se ama, sé es feliz o infeliz—suspiró—Aún recordaba la felicidad de ese momento plasmado detrás del cristal: el vestido rosado, la sonrisa en sus labios y su supuesto amor aferrado a su cintura diciéndole _«Te amo»_.

Tenía tres meses sin saber de él. Y de momento se preguntaba si su decisión había sido demasiada drástica, pues hasta la fecha no había tenido una explicación por parte del empresario. Pero en ese instante la ira le ganó, le invadió por completo y no quería absolutamente nada que ver con el joven azul.

—Creo que es mejor así—agitó ligeramente la cabeza para ubicarse a la realidad de su oficina.

Para la rubia no había otra cosa más que seguir firme ante su decisión y esperar que los chismes de pasillo entre los empleados de la Biblioteca Pública cesaran; no había marcha atrás, solo quedaba continuar aferrándose a la ruleta de la vida.

En eso, un simpático _«Toc-Toc»_ provino de la puerta; la rubia por mera inercia volteó para atender.

—¿Go-Goten?—dijo sorprendida entre parpadeos y cerró de forma brusca el cajón para ocultar la imagen.

—¡Hola!—saludó.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí…?

—Andaba haciendo algunas vueltas en el centro de la ciudad y pasé por el puesto de los _señores Tanaka_. Y bueno…—elevó su mano mostrando coqueto una bolsa de plástico con dos ordenes del fideos.—Te invito a comer.

La muchacha celeste solo sonrió ante su oferta.

 **.**

 **.**

El escritorio de la Jinzo se había convertido en un comedor provisional al poner algunas hojas blancas para cubrir la madera y no ensuciarla del caldillo o cualquier condimento.

 _—¡Mmmmm!¡Está delicioso!_ —el Son comía rápidamente gustoso.

—En verdad lo está—la rubia limpió discreta sus labios con la servilleta— _Los señores Tanaka_ siempre hacen maravillas con sus guisos.

—Tienen muchos años con el puesto de ramel—aseguró—Cuando estaba en la universidad iba muy seguido a consumirles.

—¿En la universidad…?—preguntó la celeste y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa que pronto estallaría.

—Aja.

—Aún recuerdo la anécdota de cuando el balón de fútbol se reventó en tu cabeza—rió al tiempo que cubría sus labios—Trunks no podía parar de reír cuando me contó todo y…—se retractó, la risa se esfumó de sus labios; lo había nombrado sin querer—L-Lo siento…—agachó el rostro apenada.

—No te preocupes—le miró—No hay por que apenarse, en realidad es justo como lo mencionas—esbozó—Trunks se carcajeó a morir, e incluso por venir distraído casi atropellaba a una mujer.

Marron asintió tras escuchar lo segundo, ese detalle también lo sabía _¿Y quién sería esa mujer?_ Después de un suspiro continuó con la porción que le faltaba de la pasta. Con los palillos hizo un nudo de ramel de tamaño moderado y antes de llevarlo a su boca el muchacho la interrumpió.

—¿Veremos esta noche el capítulo de la novela?—intentó cambiar de tema para hacerle sonreír—Llevaré algunas golosinas.

—Claro—asintió y su semblante cambió—Te estaré esperando en casa

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La jornada laboral por fortuna había terminado. Ahora en sus manos tenía la llave de acceso pero no sabía si hacerlo o no.

—Dios…—esbozó el empresario justo cuando fijaba su mirada en la pantalla táctil del teléfono móvil.

La duda sería si la mujer de _Polaris_ aún conservaba el mismo número que le ofreció en el Norte, pues ciertamente ya habían pasado tres meses y quizás en ese lapso cambió de línea telefónica. En todo caso no habría más opciones que tomar un poco de valor, marcar, y ser maduro antes un posible _NO_ de su parte; de alguna manera no estaba obligada a recibirle.

—Aquí vamos…—presionó el botón para ejecutar la llamada y llevó el teléfono directo a su oreja. Y esperó.

La incertidumbre junto con los latidos de su corazón estaba sujetos a un hilo de miedos al ritmo del timbre de espera. En esos eternos segundos tonterías brotaban en su mente _«¿Y si escucho su vos que digo?»_ Tal parecía un adolescente en épocas de preparatoria cuando intentaba comunicarse con la chica que le gustaba. Y se cuestionó nuevamente _«¿Qué voy hacer?»_

Harto de tanto nerviosismo se contestó a sí mismo en susurros: _—Comportarme como la gente normal, tonto._

Y la llamada entró.

 _—¿D-Diga..?_

—H-Hola Mai, soy Trunks.

 _—L-Lo sé…—contestó en un hilo de voz._

—No quiero parecer imprudente, tal vez aún sigas con labores…s-si es así puedo marcar en otro momento.

 _—¡No, no!—reaccionó la flor pues realmente estaba perpleja por su llamada—Descuida, de hecho estoy apagando mi equipo de cómputo para ir a casa, ¿Qué sucede?_

—Bueno, verás…—apretó sus labios y soltó lo que su garganta había reposado desde la mañana—No quiero parecer atrevido de mi parte pero, recordé sobre la oferta que me hiciste y…

 _—¿Aja…?_

—Si tienes tiempo, y claro, si estás disponible—hizo un silencio y cuestionó— ¿Atenderías una visita en tu hogar esta noche?

La estrella de _Polari_ s quedó impresionada, su corazón bombeó a mil por hora e incluso tardó un momento en digerir sus palabras. Trunks, entretanto, tras no escuchar respuesta de su parte dio por hecho que le negaría, justo al pasar un trago grueso de saliva estaba a punto de disculparse y colgar por su imprudencia pero, en ese momento sus oídos escucharon lo que anhelaban.

 _—Sí._

—¿Sí?—rectificó al no saber si había escuchado bien.

 _—Claro. Como te dije si ocupas charlar de lo sea puedes contar conmigo._

El joven esbozó una sonrisa de gusto.

—En verdad te lo agradezco—observó su reloj de mano—¿Te parece bien vernos en hora y media? Iré a mi departamento a tomar una ducha y luego parto hacia tu sector.

 _—Sí, me parece bien. Igual sirve que hago algunas cosas en casa._

—De acuerdo, que así sea entonces. Te veo en un momento.

 _—S-Sí. Adiós._

 _Ambos colgaron._

El empresario sin poder créelo aún, dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo y sonrió. Con esa misma motivación tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de la oficina.

—Que pase buena noche, Señor Brief.—le despidió su secretaria desde la silla.

—Tu igual, Rita—le dirigió la mirada antes de subir al elevador—Hasta mañana—se despidió de ella y abordó.

Al recargarse en las paredes cromadas cruzó sus brazos y uno de sus pies relucientes de charol, daba de algunos golpecitos impacientes mientras descendía piso a piso para llegar hacia el área de recepción. Observaba su reflejo entre luces blancas hasta que las puertas de metal con su sonidito de _«¡Clin!»_ se abrieron de par en par.

Al caminar un trecho lleno de sillones negros y algunas decoraciones abstractas, el Brief cruzó las puertas de cristal con el logotipo de la _«CC»,_ bajó un par de escalones y al estirar su brazo a distancia desactivó la alarma del convertible al presionar el botón del llavero. Subió al vehículo, encendió las luces de neón y luego de quitar el freno de mano metió cambios y espejeando salía poco a poco a línea de calle.

—Larguemonos de aquí—dijo con ciertos aires de liberación.

Justo antes de arrancar se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y pensó tal vez en comprar algún aperitivo para no llegar con las manos vacías a su casa.

—¿Qué platillo le gustará a Mai?—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al cerrar sesión el sistema operativo de su equipo de cómputo tomó su portafolio y salió de _Polaris._

—Te veo mañana, Violet.

La Ribbon después de asegurar la puerta de la oficina con candado y alarma bajó el par de escaleras al lado de Mai.

—Cuídate, linda—se despidieron al darse un beso en las mejillas.

—Tu igual, descansa.

La violeta subió al _pequeño gigante_ que le esperaba al ras de la banqueta, Mai se dio la vuelta y caminó rumbo a la parada de la ruta.

—Aquí vamos.

Entre pasos venía pensando cuál sería su faz en el momento que atendió la llamada telefónica, pues bastó solo con descubrir de quién se trataba para que el ardor en su pecho apreciara tal cual como lo hacía en los tiempos del Norte; así como la primera vez que lo escuchó y se vio perforada por esa dolorosa y dulce sensación. Tal vez su expresión fue de asombro total, o no sabía exactamente de qué, lo que sí es que captó la atención de Violet _«¿Todo en orden?»_ por educación le preguntó, ella solo asintió como respuesta y mintió al decir que se trataba de su querida abuela _Merry._

» _¿Qué pensaría Violet si descubriera que el propio Trunks fue el que le marcó?—se preguntó a si misma._

Si hacia consciencia al respecto no tenía nada de malo, solo que francamente le incomodaba el reciente tiempo de su ruptura—subió al transporte público, pagó su pasaje y buscó un asiento disponible—Al ver por la ventana pensó que no le abrumarían tonterías pues esto sería una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento hacia él, nadie se muere por invitar a un amigo soltero a tomar un té. Existía madurez de por medio, así que no veía el mal por ningún lado; era su _VIDA._

 _»¡Bien!—se dio ánimos a sí misma tras asentir; después de llegar a su zona pidió la parada._

—¡Bajan, por favor!

 _»Todo saldrá bien—bajó de autobús y tomó rumbo a su departamento._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

Aplicó un poco de loción en su mentón tras haberse dado una afeitada rápida. Pantalones negros sueltos, botas amarillas, y una chamarra azul le vestían para su cita de forma relajada para un momento de charla y distracción.

Se vio al espejo y con la yema de lo dedos tomó un poco de gel para darle orden a su cabellera. Llaves del auto en mano, cartera, celular y el aliento con sabor a hierbas impregnaba su garganta tras saborear una pastilla verde.

Emprendió camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tetera desprendía en el ambiente del modesto lugar la fragancia del té de canela que hacía hervor. _Kuro_ miraba por la ventana y se daba una buena limpiada pues tenía todas las intensiones de tomar una siesta. Su dueña en tanto, suplió su uniforme del diario por unos mallones negros, un blusón largo en colores rojos, botas y su cabello lo trenzó dejándolo caer por su hombro.

En eso su nariz percibió el olor a canela.

—¡El té!—dijo alarmada, rápidamente frente al tocador dio los últimos retoques a su arreglo personal: labios rojos, algunas capas de rímel y finalmente roció loción corporal con fragancia a flor de cerezos.

Cuando apagó el té escuchó ligeramente un auto estacionarse. Con el sonido previo de la alarma al activarse dedujo que su visita había llegado.

 _—Trunks…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El joven abrió el cerco de tamaño mediado y accedió al área de los departamentos grisáceos. Subió un par de escaleras metálicas hasta que llegó al tercer piso y a la puerta indicada.

 _Tocó._

Y en breves segundos fue atendido por la mujer.

—Trunks…—saludó la de rojo sostenido la puerta.

—Hola—el azul mostró media sonrisa al iluminarse la mitad de su rostro con la luz.

—A-Adelante—se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar.

—En verdad lamento molestarte.

—No es nada, yo me ofrecí de buena voluntad. Todos necesitamos charlar de vez en cuando—cerró la puerta—Hice té de canela.

—Yo iba a traer algo para cenar pero opté por esperar alguna sugerencia de tu parte, ¿quieres que ordene algo?—lo dijo desde el sillón con teléfono en mano.

—Bueno…yo…—se sonrojó.

—Adelante, que no te dé pena.

Y después de debatirse por algún rato, dos ordenes de sushi con alga por fuera estaban justo en la mesa de centro de la sala.

—Se ve delicioso—dijo la mujer—En serio no debiste.

—No es nada, igual si te incomoda que estemos aquí podemos salir a caminar un rato o sentarnos en las escaleras.

La azabache asintió.

—Ahora sí me lo permites pasaré a tu baño. Necesito lavarme las manos.

—S-Sí.

El Brief se levantó y caminó por el pasillo que conducía al baño. Sin tener intensiones de hacerlo volteó a la habitación y sus ojos captaron la alfombra de colores desteñidos; se sonrojó un poco al recordar el encuentro que tuvo con Mai. De forma inmediata en su mente se filtraron imágenes de cómo sus cuerpos estrujaban las fotografías del pasado. Definitivamente era mejor opción pasar el mayor tiempo fuera del lugar pues en las paredes, en los objetos, en la cama o en la silla, se añejaban vivencias de ambos.

Cuando regresó tomó asiento y ambos dieron las gracias por los alimentos al juntar sus manos _«¡Buen provecho!»_

—¿Y qué tal tu día hoy, Trunks?—inició la platica.

—Bien, aunque ya sabes la monotonía es algo frustrante.

—Entiendo…—continuaban comiendo.

En eso la gatita _Kuro_ salió de la habitación y entre coquetos maullidos se restregó en la espalda del muchacho con innata familiaridad; éste sonrió por el gesto.

—Hola, bonita—le saludó—Si que tuvo suerte de encontrarte, Mai. Aún recuerdo cuando ibas a darle de comer todos los días.

—Sonará tonto pero _Kuro_ alegra mis días. Es lindo tener a alguien te espere en casa.

—Claro, ni me lo digas.

—Parece ser que aún te recuerda.

Eso comentario que para nada fue malintencionado les hizo sonrojarse, pues sabían perfectamente que después de haberse _hecho el amor_ en la cabaña del Norte, _Kuro_ se acostaba en la almohada de Trunks y dormía cerca de su cabeza.

El muchacho carraspeó e intentó cambiar de tema inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo está la abuela _Marry_?

—B-Bien, gracias. _Haru & Maki_ siguen visitándola. Ellos también están bien.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, lo digo en serio.

Al terminar de cenar recogieron los recipientes y salieron a caminar un rato. Cerca del departamento de Mai había una sección de canchas de _Basket_ , juegos y algunas bancas.

Ambos se sentaron sobre columpios y se mecían en ellos despacio. Entretanto, observaban embobados a una joven que tocaba el violín, tal parecía que practicaba para una presentación o concurso.

—Es bellísimo, ¿no?—dijo la estrella fascinada.

—Lo es—asintió el muchacho—¿Sabes? Yo nunca fui muy dado a la música. En realidad no sé tocar ningún instrumento, no sé—esbozó una sonrisa—Creo que finalmente eso no era lo mío.

—Me pasó igual. Tenía más destreza para los deportes.

—¿En serio?

—Aja, el tiro al blanco era mi vició.

—Ya veo—estaba impresionado—No es muy común que a las mujeres les gusten los deportes. Podría decir que hasta es raro que estudien alguna ingeniería. Precisamente eso fue lo que me llamó la atención de _Polaris_. Y bueno,—retomó la charla anterior—En la preparatoria estuve un tiempo en el equipo de Basket, recuerdo que me gustaba mucho una de las chicas del equipo de animadoras—rió—Al mismo tiempo estuve en clases de ciencia y tecnología, hacíamos pequeños inventos como robots.

—Interesante…

Cuando la chica del violín terminó de tocar su armoniosa pieza musical, recibió aplausos de la pareja a distancia. _«¡Bravo, Bravo!»_ la chica de cabellos rosados volteó apenada e hizo una ligera reverencia en agradecimiento.

Trunks, entretanto, le echó un visto a su reloj de mano.

—Ya son las 9pm, creo que es hora de retirarme.

La flor asintió y regresaron al área de los departamentos. Faltando poco para llegar a su destino final, el joven empresario desactivó la alarma del coche.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por este momento—se despedía el azul. Ambos estaban frente a frente, la mujer de brazos cruzados, él con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—No fue nada—mostró una sonrisa discreta.

Sin embargo, como si estuviesen en sincronía dijeron al mismo tiempo:

 _»¿Me preguntaba si podría…?_

 _»¿Me preguntaba si querías…?_

Ambos sonrieron.

—Claro—contestó Mai—Por mí no hay problema.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí. Cuídate—la muchacha cruzó el cerco, subió las escaleras y desde la puerta le dijo _adiós_ con la mano. Él asintió, entró al coche y arrancó.

Conforme avanzaba divisaba a la mujer desde el retrovisor, hasta que está desaprecio de su vista.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cada noche de visita el joven azul tocaba la puerta a la misma hora en espera de la _estrella de Polaris_.

—Buenas noches—saludaba con una sonrisa a la mujer quien lo recibía.

—Buenas noches, Trunks.

—¿Lista para ir al parque?

Ella asintió.

—Pues andando.

Y ahí estaban en los mismo columpios meciéndose con un vaso de nieve cada uno, cortesía del joven. Ahora apreciaban un partido de Basket que estaba por demás reñido pues el árbitro estaba a punto de sonar el silbato.

—Demonios, ambos están empate—dijo el muchacho atento a cada movimiento de los jugadores.

—Supongo que los de uniforme negro ganarán—aseguró la azabache.

—Sí, el capitán se ve muy preparado.

Cuando el balón estaba a punto de ser encestando ambos se emocionaban.

 _»¡Vamos, vamos!—apretaban sus puños._

Y finalmente al sonar el marcador, el equipo que animaban fue el ganador.

 _—¡Síííí!—rieron._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Otras noches por falta de tiempo hablaban por teléfono desde sus casas._

—¿Ya te vas a dormir?—preguntó el empresario.

—Estoy en cama pero veo la televisión un rato. ¿Y tú?

—Me acabo de bañar—respondió también desde su cama cubierta de colchas blancas—Hace un rato hacia ejercicios. —tomó el control de la televisión y buscaba algún programa—Fue un día terrible—afirmó.

—Eso me hace pensar que tuviste mucho trabajo.

—Sí, demasiado—suspiró—¿Y Kuro?

—Aquí está a mi lado.

—Era de esperarse.

—Sí—sonrió.

—Bueno, no te quito más tiempo. Pasa linda noche, qué descanses.

—T-Tu igual.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un mes se había cumplido con exactitud para los adultos y su nueva amistad. Charlas de todo tipo habían compartido y motivos sobraban para reír o dirigirse una cálida mirada. Como siempre cada noche salían a caminar bajo la luz de la Luna y el alumbrado público. Antes de regresar al departamento era de rigor visitar los columpios y las canchas.

—Mira, alguien del equipo de Basket olvidó su balón—el azul lo tomó.

—Seguro que cuando se den cuenta que lo olvidaron vendrán por él—aseguró la estrella —No hay de que preocuparse.

Él estaba en medio de la cancha mirando fijamente hacia el tablero como si deseara hacer un tiro. Mai mientras tanto se fue directo al área de las bancas; tomó asiento y observaba al muchacho.

—¡Muéstrame tus habilidades, Trunks!—dijo en broma al colocar ambas manos en sus labios para escucharse fuerte.

El muchacho rió abiertamente por el comentario.

—Hace mil años que no juego pero, creo que ocupo un buen contrincante—le miró de forma retadora.

—¡¿YO?!—se sorprendió la mujer desde las bancas.

—¿Y quién más? Ni modo que el arbusto, ¡Ven!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—aseguró al levantarse mientras en palmadas sacudía sus manos; fue hacia la cancha.

El muchacho mientras tanto botaba el balón y encestó un par de canastas. De ahí entre trotes regresó con la mujer.

—Te advierto que soy rápido—dijo con toques de soberbia.

—Y además de eso eres un maldito modesto—colocó sus manos en la cintura y frunció el ceño.

—Un poco—mostró media sonrisa.

—¿Preparada?

—¡Sí!

—¡Aquí vamos!

El balón se elevó al aire y ambos brazos lucharon por alcanzarlo, como era obvio Trunks lo alcanzó.

—¡Quítamelo!—dijo al botarlo con destreza.

—¡Eso haré!

Mai fue hacia el joven y entre algunas poses logró quitarle el balón. Se fue hacia el centro y encestó.

 _—¡Siiiiii!—_ dio un par de aplausos entre brinquitos por su victoria.

Trunks en tanto rió, era obvio que había puesto de su parte como todo hombre lo hacía por una mujer. Sin embargo, el juego siguió de manera divertida y las reglas se rompieron al improvisar cosas tontas.

 _—¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡No seas tramposo!—el azul se aferraba sonriente a su cintura para no dejarla avanzar ni encestar._

En eso una tercera voz los interrumpió.

 _—Chicos, me pasan mi balón, por favor—era un joven montado en una bicicleta con uniforme deportivo._

—Por supuesto—Trunks se lo lanzó.

 _—Gracias—el muchacho partió._

En tanto los dos jadeantes de tanto reír se miraron a los ojos.

—Anda, te llevo a tu casa.

—Esta bien.

 **.**

 **.**

En el camino compraron unas galletas de forma de pez rellenas de chocolate. A pasos lentos probaban su aperitivo mientras en la acera de la banqueta se reflejaban sus sombras; miraban al cielo repleto de estrellas. La mujer de reojo le observaba y verlo de buena actitud le hacía pensar que se sentía mejor.

—Me da gusto que sonrías.

—¿Eh?—volteó hacia la mujer.

—Es decir, tú siempre me decías que lo mejor de las personas es verles sonreír, ¿no? Ahora que tu semblante es más sereno comprendo el significado.

—Mai yo…

—Descuida—continuaban caminando hacia el departamento.

—¿Sabes?—preguntó el muchacho.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Si me siento mejor pero, a veces siento que soy un desgraciando, un mal hombre. El querer ayudar provocó que lastimara a varias personas que quiero y entre ellas a ti.

—No, no digas eso.

—Solo digo la verdad—asintió—Bien, hemos llegado—volteó hacia el edificio.

—Gracias por encaminarme.

—No es nada, anda sube—indicó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza—Cuando hayas llegado a la puerta subiré a mi auto.

La mujer subió y ambos desde la distancia se dijeron _«adiós»_. Mai entró a su departamento, cerró la puerta con seguro pero, no había quedado muy convencida con el calificativo que se adjudicaba el muchacho _«¿Por qué eres tan duro contigo mismo, Trunks?»_ Fue así que rápido se dirigió a su recámara, subió a la cama y abrió la ventana.

—¡Trunks!—gritó.

El chico que apenas subiría a su auto volteó al escuchar su nombre.

—¡¿Te crees un mal hombre?!

 _»¿Qué?—susurraron sus labios sin comprender tal acción._

—Entonces dime...—sonrió segura de sí antes de cuestionar— ¿Por qué alguien tan maldito como tú se las ingeniaría para ayudar a otros?

 _»¿Qué estás diciendo?—volvió a susurrar y abrió las palmas de sus manos ante la confusión._

Y continuó.

—¡¿Por qué alguien tan miserable como dices ser me hizo tener una segunda oportunidad en mi vida?! ¡No te pedí que me ayudaras, sabes!

 _»P-Pero..._

—¡¿Por qué alguien tan miserable y vil comparte su cariño conmigo?! ¿Su tiempo? ¿Sus tristezas y dolor?

—Mai yo…—al querer contestar la mujer le interrumpió.

—No te atreves a decir que eres una mala persona _¡TONTO!_. ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir esas cosas sobre ti! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡NUNCA!

El empresario anonadado cerró la puerta del coche, observaba a la mujer agitada después de externar sus gritos. Éste desde los asfaltos frunció el ceño ante la circunstancia y solo bastó unos segundos para que fuera al departamento. Como alma que lleva el diablo cruzó el cerco, subió las escaleras de metal rápidamente y desesperado tocó la puerta.

 _—¡Mai!¡Mai por favor ábreme!—forcejeaba la chapa._

 _Y la puerta se abrió…_

 ** _CONTINUARÁ …_**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _Hola, qué tal n.n_

 _Es un enorme placer estar por aquí, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, amigos. Y bueno, soy mala porque lo dejo en lo más emocionante, es de fickers hacer esto._

 _Vi unos nuevos likes en la fanpage, arigatō. Aprovechó también para hacerles una cordial invitación a mi página para que aprecien un hermoso Doujin hecho por Evelyn Cotrina titulado: Mínino artificial ¡Es hermoso! Tienen que verlo, son los personajes [Trunks, Mai, Marron y Silver] en versión gato jajaja ¡Encantador! Muchas gracias Evelyn._

 _Me lanzo a los saludos correspondientes al capítulo anterior:_

 _MariaEnriqueta_

 _Cereza del Pastel_

 _Karol_

 _Jackesita Frost_

 _Mel-Nara_

 _Konishiha Mundo_

 _ChocolatMint_

 _Nancy Cephiro_

 _Bri17_

 _Myfix_

 _Saludos extras: Evelyn Cotrina, Sandy, Giogia Poda, QueenNeon._

 _¡A todas mil gracias por leer y escribirme! :,) Me hacen muy feliz, GRACIAS._

 _Saludos para todos los lectores silenciosos, ¡Gracias por leer! A las comunidades de Facebook: Trunks & Mai Page y Mai- chan por pillar y compartir mis actualizaciones. _

_Nos vemos en la próxima._

 _Con cariño:_

 ** _Kuraudea._**

* * *

 _Respetemos los derecho de autor_

 ** _21/Mayo/2017_**

 _¡Di **NO** al plagio de Fics! _


	19. Chapter 19

**_Flor artificial_**

 ** _Por_**

 ** _Kuraudea_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo XVIII_**

 ** _Nuevas decisiones._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _«En cualquier momento de decisión, lo mejor que puedes hacer es lo correcto, la segunda cosa siguiente lo incorrecto y lo peor que puedes hacer es nada»–Theodore Roosevelt._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _En ese momento sintieron sus pies que el propio asfalto vibraba en movimientos bruscos como un terremoto; no parpadeaba, no respiraba, no comprendía nada. Sin embargo, su vista estaba petrificada en dirección a la ventana; observaba a la dulce atrevida agitada con el rastro de una lágrima en su mejilla blanca. Justo en ese momento esa extraña sensación tan vieja pero tan conocida por él le causó un calor en el pecho: un ardor, una atracción que surgía de lo más profundo de sus venas._

 _Al escuchar sus reclamos y su ira en ecos sonoros, comprendió el objetivo de todo: le estaba ayudando abrir los ojos. Quería hacer algo por él, extenderle la mano, cuidarlo y, hacerle entender que el ser humano después de todo no es tan perfecto como parece. Es vulnerable a cometer sinfín de errores cuantas veces sea necesario; eso no mancha la esencia del individuo. Nunca. Pues no todo lo secreto, no todo lo turbio, es pariente de lo malo._

 _—Mai..._

 _Fue así que dejándose llevar por sus impulsos bajos corrió superando todo obstáculo a su paso. Se dirigió hacia ella a toda velocidad como si en el dedo meñique tuviese amarrado un hilo rojo que le impulsara hacia la puerta del departamento grisáceo._

 _La estrella a distancia quedó pasmada por su acción, cerró la ventana de golpe y justo cuando aún permanecía arriba de la cama escuchó el reclamo del azul._

 _—¡Mai! ¡Por favor ábreme, Mai!—forcejeaba la chapa._

 _Y la puerta se abrió…_

 _En la brevedad de un paréntesis sus rostros se divisaron con efectos de lentitud apreciando así cada detalle de ellos mismo. La faz del hombre era teñida por un matiz oscuro regalo de la Luna. Ella, entretanto, lucía radiante por la luz amarillenta de la lámpara._

 _Ambos con el corazón expuesto en los labios estaban impregnados de deseos viejos. El fuego oculto resurgió entre las cenizas pues cada detalle alimentaba el momento: el dulce sabor del Norte, el café con dos cucharadas de azúcar, una flor, un gato, un espejo, un sueño, un consuelo y un gramo de todo._

 _De todo._

 _Pues amaron y sufrieron a la vez._

 _¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué diablos iban a hacer con este sentimiento voraz?_

 _¿Y si lo intentaban? Total, todo lo anterior se había ido al mismísimo carajo y sin querer el viejo panorama cambió drásticamente de rumbo como consecuencias de los actos de antaño sin discriminar su intensión original: simplemente fue lo que pasó._

 _El resultado, las consecuencias y el veredicto los colocó ahora justo en el marco de esa puerta._

 _Los orbes negros brillaban mientras sus manos delicadas estaban entrelazadas al nivel del pecho, (ademán muy de ella). El joven oscuro, sombrío y seductor intimidaba con su mirada penetrante mientras sus labios estaban separados por algunos milímetros, poco notorio._

 _Entró._

 _Y a su paso la puerta se cerró._

 _Sus manos fuertes, tensas, tomaron el rostro de la fémina, la acercó a él de un jalón brusco. Fue ahí se que formó un nuevo YinYang al mezclarse la luz de sus pupilas: azul y negro._

 _Negro & Azul._

 _—Mai…—susurró en un hilo de voz mientras los luceros le observaban—Mai yo…_

 _—Tr-Trunks…_

 _Y las palabras que en ese momento quiso decir se desbarataron en su garganta y se hicieron miel, pues poco bastó para unir sus labios a los rojos expresando la bella gracia del ser humano: el amor._

 _El amor que sabía a miel, que no dolía, que no era oculto y que esta vez no tenía manchas ilícitas de pecado, brotó. Una de sus manos portadora de un reloj se sumergió en los listones negros mientras sostenía su cabeza para darle soporte a su pasión desesperada. La otra, entretanto, apretaba con fuerza la mitad de la espalda angosta en colores amarillos delineándose su figura por la anchura de un cinto. Ella enredó sus brazos en el cuello oloroso a colonia de afeitar y sus manos en pos del momento estrujaban los mechones lilas._

 _El beso que ambos protagonizaban mantenía una pasión desbordada al compás de la fricción de sus labios. Se abrían y se cerraban ampliamente._

 _Y la unión cesó despacio como no queriendo terminar. Fue así que el empresario susurró en lo labios sin signos de colores rojos:_

 _—Te quiero para mí..._

 _La mujer abrió los ojos y le observó un tanto confusa._

 _—¿C-Cómo dices…?_

 _Éste sonrió, pues tal parecía que su mensaje no había sido del todo claro._

 _—Quise decir que empecemos una vida…una vida juntos—le robó un beso y preguntó a media voz:—¿Quieres…?_

 _Su nariz se frotó en lo broceado de su mejilla, asintiendo. Después le contestó tímida—S-Sí…_

 _Ante la respuesta afirmativa él tomó de su mano y la llevó a la recámara. Al estar ahí la sentó en el borde de la cama y se hincó abrazado su cintura._

 _—Mi flor…Mi flor—repetía el apodo que desde meses se privó en pronunciar. Mientras tanto la mujer acariciaba sus mechones como si se tratara de un gatito deseoso por recibir afecto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Abrazados en la cama en forma de «cuchara» ambos observaban el cielo estrellado desde la ventana. El azul se aferraba a su cintura, la flor a sus brazos. Después de darle un beso en la mejilla era tiempo de tomar nuevas decisiones de lo que harían al respecto._

 _—¿Dónde quieres vivir?—preguntó el de chamarra negra._

 _—Bueno yo…—ésta giró su cuerpo hacia él._

 _—Pídeme lo que quieras—le interrumpió, le miraba a los ojos fijamente—No sé, un departamento, una casa, ¡lo que sea!._

 _—Esto fue tan sorpresivo que, no he pensado en algún lugar. Y si …_

 _Como cosa de telepatía el joven supo lo que le ofrecería._

 _—¿Quieres que vivamos aquí?—preguntó refiriéndose al departamento de la flor._

 _Ella asintió._

 _—Si no te molesta, claro._

 _—No, no, para nada. Es un poco pequeño pero por mi no hay problema._

 _—Por lo menos un tiempo en lo que buscamos otro lugar con más calma._

 _—Entonces que así sea—la abrazó, el rostro de su pareja se aferraba a su pecho fornido y continuaron con la charla._

 _—Trunks._

 _—¿Qué sucede?_

 _—No quiero ser aguafiestas pero, ¿qué dirá tu familia de esto? T-Tu tienes que seguir laborando en la Corporación y…_

 _—Y no tienen por que decirme nada, Mai—dijo seguro—No hace mucho le pedí a mi secretaria que me hiciera una relación de mi estado de cuenta con ahorros, herencia y demás desgloses. El punto es que todo eso más mis años laborados hace que me retire de la Corporación con un buen finiquito. Te garantizo que ambos estaremos bien._

 _—P-Pero tú eres una pieza fundamental de la empresa, Trunks, no sólo aquí en Oeste sino en el Norte también. Eres el único heredero que es capaz de sobrellevar bien la Corporación, recuerda que tu abuelo depositó esa misión en tus manos, ¿no crees que es muy precipitado renunciar?_

 _—Tal vez, aunque por lo pronto pediré unos meses de vacaciones para clarificar ideas, desde que llegue del Norte no he tenido la oportunidad de descansar. Esto también servirá para dedicarle tiempo a lo de nosotros, ¿Te parece bien?_

 _—E-Está bien…_

 _—Además un amigo me ofreció un empleo parcial de maestro en una preparatoria, creo que finalmente aceptaré; me pondré en contacto con él en cuanto pueda —la mujer sonrió mientras continuaba abrazándolo—A lo que quiero llegar, Mai, es que quiero empezar una nueva vida. Tú sabes, todo nuevo, a tu lado, solo nosotros y Kuro._

 _—Entonces hagámoslo…—intensificaron el abrazo._

 _._

 _._

 _Al paso de unas horas el joven y la flor estaban despidiéndose en el último escalón metálico. Trunks estaba al ras del suelo, aparentemente se miraba «bajito» en comparación de Mai sobre el escalón._

 _—Tengo muchas pendientes mañana, mi flor—le miraba con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón—Seguro mañana te visito y seguimos avanzando con esto._

 _La mujer asintió al tiempo que sus brazos estaban cruzados._

 _—Ve con cuidado, Trunks._

 _—Sí, no te preocupes._

 _Fue así que el joven se impulsó un poquito y alcanzó sus labios; le besó rápidamente._

 _—Que descanses._

 _—T-Tu igual…_

 _La alarma del auto se desactivó, las luces de neón iluminaron el camino oscuro de la calle y el joven partió diciéndole «adiós» a la mujer mientras tomaba el volante._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Barullo, gente por todos lados y miles de papeles era el día a día de la Corporación Cápsula._

 _Él mordía sus labios al tiempo que se mecía en la silla giratoria de piel. Con la mirada perdida recordaba el momento del beso, el sabor, el calor del mismo. Por ello hasta una sonrisa se le pintó en los labios._

 _—Señor Brief, buenos días—le interrumpió su secretaria sin esperárselo._

 _—Ah, Rita,—se acomodó correctamente en la silla, de ahí regresó el saludo—Buenos días._

 _—Aquí tienen, Señor Brief—le entregó unos papales a firmar._

 _—Muy bien, veamos...—tomó su bolígrafo y firmaba cada documento al darle una ojeada rápida a su contenido._

 _—Por cierto joven, ¿Ahora sí tiene la fecha de su periodo vacacional?_

 _Éste sonrió justo cuando terminó de firmar el último papel._

 _—Sí—cerró la carpeta y observó a la mujer._

 _—Oh, me alegra._

 _—Hace rato hablé con el vicepresidente Domm y aceptó nuevamente cubrirme durante mis vacacional. No habrá necesidad de molestar a Bra._

 _—El vicepresidente demostró ser muy capaz durante su ausencia en el Norte, Señor Brief._

 _—Por eso mismo hay que subirle el sueldo, Rita—ordenó._

 _—Correcto—la mujer lo anotaba en su tableta electrónica._

 _—Y bueno, sobre lo del periodo...—guardó su bolígrafo en el bolsillo del saco._

 _—¿Aja?_

 _—Serán 8 meses o quizás el año—afirmó— De todas formas cualquier contratiempo puedes llamarme. También quiero que me mandes reportes mensuales a mi correo electrónico y si hay una decisión importante que tomar, consúltenme antes._

 _—Lo del periodo vacacional lo estableceré de un año en el memorándum. Será decisión de usted si desea integrarse antes de la fecha indicada—seguía anotando._

 _—Me parece bien.—esbozó y estiró los brazos hacia enfrente—¡Al fin vacaciones!—externó con buena actitud— Mañana ya no deseo venir a trabajar._

 _—Listo y anotado. En un momento le traigo su oficio para que lo firme, señor. Por lo pronto me retiro—fue hacia la puerta pero antes de salir volteó hacia el joven—En verdad deseo que pase unas excelentes vacaciones, presidente Brief._

 _—Muchas gracias, Rita._

 _—Nunca nos abandone, por favor—hizo una leve reverencia y salió._

 _»Rita…—susurró su nombre. Tal parecía que la mujer lo echaría de menos y claro, él también a ella pues era una secretaria excepcional. Fuera de lo laboral le tenía aprecio._

 _Tratando de sacar más pendientes adelante, tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número del destinatario al que le debía una respuesta importante._

 _—¿Diga?_

 _—Yohei…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _—Repítemelo una vez, Mai—dijo la violeta desde su escritorio, pues tal parecía que había escuchado mal._

 _—Bueno, verás…—se sonrojó._

 _—¿Aja…?_

 _—¡Trunks y yo viviremos juntos!—lo dijo de forma rápido y apretó los ojos._

 _—¡Por mi madre! ¡¿Es en serio?!_

 _—Sí—asintió._

 _—Ya veo, ya veo—le dio un sorbo a su café—De veras que la vida da cambios drásticos, eh—llevó un cigarrillo a sus labios._

 _—Violet solo te pido una cosa, por favor._

 _—Dime—le prendía fuego a su vicio._

 _—Sé que converges con Goten en algunos proyectos y..._

 _—Descuida—sonrió—Ya sabes que no soy ese tipo de persona, siempre trato de ser neutral, de comprender las situaciones de los otros. Cada quien con sus asuntos, ¿no? Y en todo caso de que lo descubriera por otros medios, creo que definitivamente ahora no le hacen daño a nadie. ¿Qué más da? Estaría de más un comentario de su parte._

 _—Gracias por tu prudencia, Violet._

 _—Descuida, yo me encargo de ese mocoso. ¿Pero sabes algo?_

 _—¿Q-Qué pasa?_

 _—Estoy muy contenta por ti—se levantó de su silla y fue emocionada al escritorio de su compañera—¡Ahora te exijo que me cuentes todo!—le tomó de las manos._

 _Mai rió._

 _—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Fue tierno? ¿Tuviste una noche salvaje con él?_

 _—¡VIOLET!—la flor se puso como un tomate—No me digas esas cosas._

 _—Vamos, no tiene nada malo. Además el presidente Brief no tiene un pelo de feo—rió—Anda, te escucho._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _—Empezarás dentro de una semana, Trunks. Cuando tengas tiempo recoge en mi casa la guía del semestre. Te irá bien, ya lo verás. Creo que la materia de marketing te sienta muy bien y quién mejor que tú para que finalices el curso._

 _—De acuerdo—asintió—Eso me da la oportunidad de instalarme en mi nueva casa y hacer un par de pendientes._

 _—Me alegra tanto que te des esta oportunidad. Por cierto, no vayas a romper el corazón de tus alumnas._

 _El empresario se echó a reír._

 _—¡No digas tonterías, Yohei!—seguía riendo._

 _—¿Y por qué no, ah?—el rubio también rió—Nueva vida, nuevo trabajo, guapo y soltero, ¡Tienes todo, hermano!_

 _—No. No todo._

 _—¿A no? ¿A qué punto de tu fabulosa próxima vida te refieres?—preguntó irónico._

 _—Al último punto para ser exactos._

 _—¡No me digas que…!_

 _—Sí._

 _—Eres rápido, Brief._

 _—Cállate tonto, no es como imaginas. A «ella» ya la conocía de antes._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La jornada de trabajo culminó para el presidente y en su mano colgaba el inicio de la nueva etapa que protagonizaría. Salió de la oficina, se despidió de su secretaria y ella de él «¡Qué la pase bien, Señor Brief!» y emprendió marcha. Pero antes de llegar a su departamento llegó de paso a una joyería del centro de la ciudad._

 _—Vengo a recoger un pedido que hice por vía internet, por favor—le confirmó el chico a un elegante hombre mayor._

 _—Oh, Señor Brief, justo lo estaba esperando—le mostró el artículo al abrir una elegante caja forrada de pana negra.—Fue muy difícil encontrar el color que solicitó pero hicimos todo posible._

 _—Es bellísimo—dijo Trunks al sentirse satisfecho por el artículo._

 _—Y no dudo que a ella le encantará._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando llegó a su departamento empacó todas sus cosas dentro de una cápsula. Supuso que sería buena opción dar a la renta el lugar, aunque luego se enfocaría en ello. Ahora que viviría con Mai también tenía que poner de su parte y como muestra de su compromiso le ayudaría a remodelar el departamento por completo pues no pretendía estar de «arrimado». Por ello, en otras cápsulas llevaba muebles nuevos para que la mujer escogiera._

 _—Vámonos—salió del departamento._

 _A su paso llegó por algo para cenar y aprovechando que la casa de Yohei quedaba relativamente cerca del sector de Mai, llegó por su plan estudiantil._

 _—Mucha suerte, Trunks._

 _—En serio que la necesitaré—rió._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Había bajado del autobús urbano y de paso se anticipó en sacar una copia de llaves del departamento para entregársela a él. Solo esperaba que el llavero de gato fuera de su agrado; sonrió al ver el dije y tomó camino sintiéndose contenta porque lo iba a ver. Aún no podía creer que todo fuera real, pues cuatro meses sin verlo, él con otra vida y por cosa de magia el destino los volvió a reencontrar. Tal vez esto se debía un golpe de suerte o en todo caso los dioses le premiaban con un poco felicidad después de tan mala racha teñida de rojo._

 _El cielo se miraba naranja; afortunadamente ya no hacía tanto frío y seguro las próximas lluvias estaban a punto de hacer su aparición. Eso la inspiró e imagino ver la lluvia desde la banca del departamento al lado de Trunks & Kuro cubriéndose los tres con una frazada y bebiendo de un té. Era la ventaja de tener el tercer piso solo para ellos._

 _A su paso el aire olía a sonrisas, a amor; le ocasionaban ese sentir de mariposas en el estómago. «¿Le iría bien con el papeleo del trabajo?» se cuestionó y de momento le brincó la platica bochornosa de Violet._

 _—Seguro hoy por la noche te dirá cosas lindas y te hará el amor._

 _—¡Por favor, no me avergüences!_

 _—¡Bah! Es algo normal, eres su pareja, ¿no?_

 _Y en efecto no tenía nada de malo o raro en sí, pero de solo pensar en ello se ponía nerviosa, eso mismo provocó que aparecieran rubores en su faz hasta frenó de repente su andar para controlarse. Sin querer pensar más en el tema agitó la cabeza y continuó con su camino._

 _»¡Basta de pensar tonterías!—se dijo a sí misma._

 _Poco a poco se acercaba a su departamento y lo vio estacionado en la acera de la banqueta. Él estaba sentado en el cofre. Se saludaron a distancia con la palma de mano hasta que la mujer se acercó._

 _—Trunks…¿C-Cómo te fue?—preguntó mientras sostenía el maletín con ambas manos._

 _—Soy libre—sonrió—Me otorgaron mis vacaciones y mi próximo empleo comienza dentro de una semana—le mostró una carpeta que contenía la guía estudiantil._

 _—Te felicito._

 _Él asintió en gratitud._

 _—Traje algunas cosas personales para instalarme en tu casa, espero que no te moleste mi atrevimiento._

 _—No, descuida—sonrió—¿Tienes hambre, Trunks?_

 _—S-Sí un poco—rascó su nuca un poco avergonzado._

 _—Entonces entremos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El muchacho comía vorazmente un plato de arroz al vapor y pescado frito con chispas de salsa soya. Un té de durazno con bastante hielos reposaba justo a su lado._

 _—Como siempre dedo de decir que esto está delicioso, Mai._

 _—Me alegra que te guste—dijo tímida._

 _—Siempre._

 _—Por cierto, Trunks, ¿qué vas instalar en casa?_

 _—Haré una revocación de muebles y un par de arreglos. Por lo visto el techo es vulnerable a goteras—elevó la mirada y se centró en una mancha de humedad—Además tienes fuga en la llave de la cocina, en la del baño y entre otros detalles._

 _La mujer se avergonzó._

 _—En serio no es necesario, en verdad estaba a punto de darle arreglo a las cosas que mencionas. Así que no te preocupes._

 _—No es molestia—negó con la cabeza—Ya que estaré viviendo en tu casa mínimo déjame contribuir en algo.—se limpió la boca con la servilleta y cuestionó—¿Comenzamos?_

 _—S-Sí._

 _—De acuerdo, ¡manos a la obra!_

 _._

 _._

 _Todo lo de la recámara excepto la cama y la alfombra desteñida se guardó en cápsulas. De igual forma los sillones, el comedor y los cajones de cocina._

 _—Aquí tienes, Mai—le entregó una cápsula donde se habían comprimido sus muebles._

 _—Gr-Gracias, Trunks._

 _Fue así que las paredes se tiñeron de azul, las cortinas recién colgadas brillaban con su color blanco y los nuevos sillones de vinil del mismo color le daban frescura al departamento; cojines de colores morados reposaban en ellos. La cocina, entretanto, se renovó con un refrigerador y una estufa en tonalidades plomo con la insignia de la «CC»; el comedor de cuatro sillas era de estructura metálica con la superficie de vidrio, le daba una pizca de elegancia al entorno. Un cuadro de rosas azules elegido por ella se postraba en medio del lugar y justo hacia juego con la maceta que pronto arrojaría una flor a su semejanza._

 _La cama se embelleció con colchas vaporosas plateadas y una televisión de generosas pulgadas fue empotrada en la pared; el espejo que le había regalado después de la depuración de lo añejo, reflejaba como los muchachos formaban un hogar armonioso. Con todo listo, Trunks armó un escritorio amplio en la recámara con computadora y lámpara, ese sería el recinto laboral de la pareja._

 _—Se ve estupendo—aseguró la mujer con algunas manchas de pintura en su rostro._

 _—Creo que nos será muy útil—contestó el joven mientras conectaba los últimos cables._

 _Mientras tanto el baño se vistió totalmente de color gris; tina nueva, regadera eléctrica, llaves, toallas, todo impecable._

 _._

 _._

 _Finalmente, ahí estaban ambos en medio de la sala viendo el resultado final de un arduo trabajo de horas. Su reloj de mano marcaban las 11:40 pm._

 _—Vaya, si que es tarde—comentó Trunks—Aún faltan detalles como lo del techo y ajustar unas llaves de la tarja, mañana lo haré sin falta._

 _—Sí, no te preocupes—respondió la flor desde el suelo con las piernas extendidas, de ahí observó el entorno—En verdad todo está muy hermoso._

 _—¿Te gusta?_

 _—Mucho—asintió con una sonrisa._

 _—Deberías de ducharte—le aconsejó el azul—Mañana tienes que ir a Polaris, debes de descansar. Tal vez yo me quede un rato leyendo la guía—suspiró._

 _—Al menos ya es mi último día de la semana—el joven al ofrecerle una mano le ayudó a levantarse._

 _Y fue justo en ese momento cuando se tomaron de los brazos que una chispa de sensaciones brotó en sus pechos, pues no habían caído en cuenta de que su situación era en serio, era verdadera y genuina. Después de algunos meses dormirían juntos otra vez y también no se había propiciado el tener algún encuentro íntimo entre ambos. En comparación al pasado cada minuto menos en el Norte dolía, sangraba, ahora simplemente el tiempo consolidaba su compromiso como el duro juez de la vida._

 _—V-Ve a ducharte—dijo el azul un poco nervioso al pensar en ese detalle._

 _—S-Sí…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Su cuerpo se cubría por la bata de baño blanca; descalzo salió del baño mientras con una toalla extra secaba su cabello con movimientos rebeldes. Ante la oscuridad solo resaltaba la luz de la lámpara que provenía del cuarto. Fue así que después de apreciar su nueva casa volteó en dirección a la cocina y divisó a la mujer de bata rosa traslúcida._

 _Ésta sin rastros de maquillaje y con la piel recién humectada, permanecía agachada mientras le servía alimento especial a Kuro._

 _—Meeeooow_

 _—Aquí tienes, aquí tienes—rió._

 _Al terminar de servir se lavó las mano y justo cuando volteo para dirigirse a la recámara chocó con el pecho del joven._

 _—¡Oh, Trunks, me asustaste!—le dio un puñetazo en el pecho debido a la sorpresa—No pensé que estuvieras detrás de mí. Discúlpame—rió apenada._

 _Él tomó de su cintura y ella por propia naturaleza rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos._

 _—No te preocupes—se miraban a los ojos—¿Vas a dormir?_

 _—S-Sí._

 _—Me parece bien—besó su frente—Pero antes de que vayas a la cama quiero darte algo._

 _—¿Eh?_

 _—Anda, cierra los ojos—le ordenó._

 _—Es que..._

 _—Solo hazlo._

 _De repente sintió el frío de un metal deslizarse por su cuello, debido al contacto provocó que su piel se erizara._

 _—Ya puedes abrirlos—susurró en media voz._

 _Mai parpadeó y de pronto distinguió un collar de plata con el dije de una flor hecho de una piedra ópalo—lo tomó con su mano._

 _—P-Pero…—volteó hacia él con la mirada vidriosa._

 _—Sé que no estamos sujetos bajo un pacto social que le de legalidad a nuestra unión—le miraba—No es que crea que haga falta pero…—mostró ternura en su sonrisa—De cualquier forma quería darte un presente en símbolo de esta nueva etapa que vamos a comenzar juntos._

 _—Trunks…es... hermoso—estaba asombrada—Pero en verdad no hacía falta, es más, con todo lo que hiciste por el departamento es más que suficiente._

 _—Es azul como la flor de la maceta que pronto brotará, supongo que solo está esperando que cambie la estación. Además investigando descubrí que las rosas azules significan que el amor de dos personas será eterno._

 _—Que bello mensaje._

 _—Bien, ahora vayamos a dormir—le lanzó un guiño y de la mano entraron a la habitación._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ahora unos pantalones blancos le vestían, no eran largos sino marcaban debajo de la rodilla. Su pecho estaba descubierto, odiaba dormir con playera y como lo había dicho desde su escritorio revisaba de manera veloz la guía de estudios. Mai, entretanto, estaba acostada en cama y le observaba._

 _—¿Por qué no dejas eso para mañana, Trunks? Ven a descansar, ya es muy tarde—movió la sábana ofreciéndole un lugar._

 _—De acuerdo—asintió, se levantó de la silla y apagó a la lámpara._

 _._

 _._

 _Dentro de las sábanas ambos estaban acostados frente a frente, se miraban a lo ojos con la naturalidad que distinguía el momento: una noche tranquila sin síntomas de miedo. Solo ellos renovados en hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible._

 _Era su tiempo, su oportunidad._

 _Al sonreír el muchacho se impulsó hacia adelante y besó sus labios frescos debido al reciente baño. Ella lo recibió al abrazar su cuello en el cual aún perduraba la fragancia del jabón de tocador, hasta que se vio sumergida bajo el cuerpo del azul._

 _Al desprenderse de sus labios él se decidió a explorar detrás de su oreja y cuello en varios besos escurridizos. Los cuerpos se ajustaban como rompecabezas por la bendición y gracia de su pronta unión. Por instinto, flexionó uno de sus muslos dándole soporte a la pierna blanca de su amada; sus pelvis danzaban en un lento vaivén._

 _Pero Trunks frenó de repente; le miró a los ojos y al sentirse con autorización tomó la bata rosa desde su bastilla y la alzó hasta que salió por los brazos de la mujer cayendo al suelo. Lo mismo hizo con su pantalón._

 _Y fue así que nuevamente sintieron el roce de sus cuerpos que contrastaban al ser la de él más bronceada; el amor simplemente emergió a la luz de Luna que se emitía por la ventana. No era brusco, no era fuerte, era con verdadera vehemencia pues no había nada en que pensar que no fuera en el amor que conjugaban en sus cuatro letras: Afecto, Motivación, Ofrecimiento y Relación._

 _No había que temerle a la madrugada, a los minutos y no había explicaciones que dar._

 _—Mi flor…—susurró su nombre durante el acto—¿Por qué estás llorado?—limpió sus lagrimas con el pulgar._

 _Ella negó aunque varias perlas brotaron de sus ojos._

 _—Yo solo sé que estoy feliz…_

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

 _•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

 _Hola a todos n.n ¿cómo están?_

 _Me da mucho gusto saludarles. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, realmente pretendía subir dos pero pensé que se iban a desesperar y bueno, comparto el 18 en lo que ordeno y termino el otro. Quiero agradecer a todos los que se pasaron a leer el Fic Trumai **"LA PUERTA"** en verdad muchas gracias. Y sobre el capítulo de hoy, ¿qué decir? En verdad amé escribirlo siendo que unos días batallé por el bloqueo pero después todo fluyó._

 _Bueno, me paso a los saludos correspondientes del capítulo anterior._

 _¿ **Kaimi** andarás por aquí? Amiga gracia por tu rw, me alegra tanto que "la puerta" haya llegado a tus ojos en ese proceso de tu vida :D sobre tu duda de la fanpage no sé a qué se deba, vuelvo a dejar la referencia: «KuraudeaRorenaFF» mil gracias._

 _ **Himeko03:** Me da mucho gusto saludarte, entiendo lo que es todo ese caos de trabajos finales, graduaciones y demás, así que te agradezco el triple de que dejes tu huellita. Sobre lo de la escena de la banca "lswOfdglopwsilvf" entro en mi estado fangirl si lo haces :D ¡saludos!_

 _ **Ima Matsuki:** Ahora te saludo por aquí linda n.n gracias por leer y por tu sugerencia._

 _ **Nancy Cephiro:** Aaaw Nancy, qué decir, pues es claro que existe una gran diferencia de su relación en norte y oeste, esto es más natural, genuino, tal como dices tú: sin la sombra del miedo. Gracias por leer._

 _ **Jackesita frost:** Amigaaa :D me "me encanta que te encante" muchas gracias por pasarte a leer. Saludos._

 _ **Bri17:** Hermoso corazoncito de Bri n.n linda, que bueno te gustó el capítulo, en vdd me emociona, yo también adoré la parte del final, es que ellos son tan lindos. Besos para ti linda, gracias por leer._

 _ **ChocolatMint:** Hola querida n.n muchas gracias por pasarte :D jaja sí, creo que soy un poco malvada, solo un poco, ya sabes es de fickers XD Un besote para ti._

 _ **KonishihaMundo:** jaja linda :D no lo hago con maldad es de "fickers" dejar el capítulo en lo más emocionante. Muchas gracias por escribirme, besos hasta El Salvador y suerte en tus exámenes._

 _ **MariaEnriqueta:** Muchas gracias por leer, bendiciones para ti._

 _ **Cereza del pastel:** Holiiiiiis gemela, muchas gracias por leer, ya sabes que te pongo tache si no te das una vueltita por aquí XD, tienes razón, yo Tmb sentí los nervios de ambos, la convivencia, y el final fangirl xDDDDDDD me gusta sembrar intriga XD gracias por leer Big mama._

 _A todos los lectores silenciosos ¡GRACIAS POR SUS VISITAS! :D gracias a las comunidades de Facebook: **Mai-Chan & Trunks & Mai Page** por gentilmente publicar cada update de Flor Artificial._

 _Saludos especiales:_

 _ **Giorgia Podda,** un beso hasta Italia. **Evelyn Cotrina,** sigue con ese talento, linda, MILLONES de GRACIAS POR TUS DIBUJOS.. A las chicas que me contactan por Facebook: **Sandy, Luppe zarza**. Saludos para los nuevos miembros en la fanpage._

 _¡Nos vemos para la próxima!_

 _Con cariño:_

 ** _Kuraudea R._**

* * *

 ** _04/Junio/2017_**

 _Respetemos los derechos del autor_

 _¡Di **NO** al plagio de Fics!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Flor artificial**

 **Por**

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XIX**

 _ **Mi vida contigo.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Nuestro amor es más grande que el mar y el cielo juntos, gracias por hacer que esos días largos de soledad desaparezcan para siempre, ahora que estoy contigo los días son cortos pero están llenos de felicidad»_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

—Las empresas extraordinarias parecen imposibles a los que, midiendo la dificultad material de las cosas, imaginan que lo que no ha sucedido no puede suceder jamás… _William Shekespeare._

El aula estaba en total oscuridad; la luz incandescente del proyector mostraba varias diapositivas sobre el telón blanco que cubría el pizarrón. Filas de butacas, aire acondicionado y cientos de imágenes de distintas materias como el sistema solar, cuerpo humano, composición de átomos y demás, adornaban las paredes de su nuevo nicho laboral.

—Citas como estas nos demuestran que es muy claro que bajo la _«perspectiva»_ empresarial nunca se debe de bajar la guardia. Todos somos completamente vulnerables a un quiebre, a un fracaso de gran magnitud.

Él estaba al final de las filas recargando sobre la pared. Una mano la mantenía dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón mientras que con la otra sujetaba el control de mando que a solo un clic hacia cambiar la dispositiva. Su apariencia simplemente era más relajada, más fresca. Desde su primer día de clase le dijo _«adiós»_ a la formalidad de los trajes y optó por usar una camisa manga larga con diminutos cuadros, era muy de él doblarse las mangas a la mitad del brazo; pantalón de mezclilla y zapato café de estampado de gamuza, complementaban su conjunto.

—Detrás de un simple _"Sí"_ hay un mundo de cosas que deben de considerarse. De entrada _«el producto»_ y por supuesto en ambos giros: como fabricante o consumidor. ¿Qué tomarían en cuenta ustedes si fabrican un producto y deciden venderlo?—preguntó el Brief.

—¿Materia Prima...?—dijo uno por ahí entre dudas.

—Correcto—asintió—Y además de eso mis gastos fijos, mi productividad, permisos, supervisión de calidad total en mi producto y miles de cosas. Ser empresario es de lo más complicado del mundo. Y con este simple ejemplo les demuestro que el " _Marketing"_ es la rama que necesita una estrecha relación con _TODO_. El Marketing necesita una buena contabilidad, administración ventas, ciencias sociales, relaciones públicas, ingeniería, diseñadores etc, etc.

A los alumnos les había caído muy bien el cambio de profesor, especialmente a las chicas que observaban al joven en todo momento sin parpadear, podría decirse que sus orbes tomaban la forma de corazoncitos palpitantes.

 _»Profesor Brief—suspiraban en coro._

En eso el sonido de la chicharra dio por finalizada su clase.

—Vaya, se fue la hora volando—aseguró al ver su reloj de mano—¿Alguna duda o pregunta al respecto?

—¿Us-Usted es casado?—preguntó una alumna sonrojada.

Éste esbozó una sonrisa—Digamos que _"algo así"_ ¿Otra clase de pregunta?—seguían riendo.

 _»¡Oh, rayos! Seguro está comprometido, ¡Lo sabía!—debatían las chicas en un rincón de la aula mientras el resto de la_ _clase simplemente contestó que NO_

—De acuerdo, no olviden leer las primeras hojas del libro. El principio es tedioso, lo sé, pero es necesario tener las bases para avanzar, después les aseguro que será mucho más didáctico. Pueden retirarse, nos vemos en la próxima clase.

 **.**

 **.**

Al salir de la institución con un par de libros en la mano, divisó su auto al ras de la banqueta y al estar más cerca de él desactivó los seguros y la alarma; justo antes de subir al vehículo una voz lo detuvo.

—¡Profesor Brief!

—¿Eh…?—volteó el muchacho y por mera inercia cerró la puerta del auto; regresó a la banqueta nuevamente para atender al llamado de la persona.

—Discúlpeme, joven Brief—dijo un señor mayor de buen vestir—Tal vez no te acuerdes mí—sonrió y extendió la mano para saludar—Soy el tío de Yohei.

—Ah, director Benji—correspondió el saludo—Cuanto tiempo sin verle.

—Cuando mi sobrino me dijo que habías aceptado cubrir la vacante me puse muy contento. ¡Y mírate! Eres un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. ¿Qué dice la Corporación?

—Por fortuna todo está en orden. Hace un par de meses regresé de la Capital del Norte porque se inauguró una nueva sede allá.

—Oh, maravilloso. Como siempre igual de emprendedor como tu querido abuelo.

—Ah, no diga eso—negó con la cabeza—Mi abuelo sin duda era mejor que yo—rascó su nunca apenado—Ahora por fortuna estoy de vacaciones y por ello se me facilitó acceder a la oferta de dar clases. Total, no pierdo nada con ayudarles aunque… no sé si es lo mío.

—¡Ah, patrañas! Llevas una semana aquí y todo mundo dice maravillas de ti. Y por lo que veo hasta la clase está muy conforme.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Seguiré esforzándome, se lo garantizo.

—Vamos, vamos, no te tensiones—palmeaba el hombro del muchacho repetidas veces—No te quito más tiempo, te veo en la próxima clase, Trunks.

—Gracias director, Benji.

Fue así que subió al auto y partió rumbo a su nueva casa.

 **.**

 **.**

Durante el trayecto pensó sobre las paradojas de la vida, pues nunca se imaginó que todo fuera a dar un giro tan drástico. Ahora tenía un hogar nuevo, a una mujer que amaba, un gato y un empleo ordinario como cualquier otro individuo que buscaba el pan del día a día. En otras palabras la sencillez llegó para hacerle feliz. Tan solo llevaba dos semanas con esta novedad y hasta el momento no extrañaba para nada a la Corporación Cápsula. Seguro al paso que iba renunciaría al terminar su periodo vacacional.

Los malos entendidos con los Jinzo y con su familia aún prevalecían; no con la misma intensidad que antes pero continuaban algunos estragos del momento amargo vigentes. Y qué decir de _Goten y de Marron_ que tenía cerca de cinco meses de no saber de ellos—suspiró—Ni hablar, así era la vida. Por lo menos ahora aparentemente no había nada que obstruyera sus planes.

Justo al dar vuelta en un retorno colocó de manera rápida un audífono inalámbrico en su oreja; presionó un botón y automáticamente su celular enlazó una llamada.

—Hola…

—Hola, bonita. ¿Qué haces?—mantenía ambas manos sobre el volante y la mirada hacia enfrente.

—Mmmm…enrollo unos planos—se le pintó una sonrisa en los labios—Justo terminé de trazar unas líneas. ¿Y tú?—preguntó la estrella de Polaris con una faz por de más enamorada. Entretanto, Violet, solo la observaba hostigada por tanta miel y susurraba entre dientes: _«Par de tórtolos»._

—Voy rumbo al departamento, ¿Quieres que vaya por ti al rato?

—Agradezco tu gesto pero no es necesario, Trunks. Mejor tomaré el transporte público y te veo en casa.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, segura.

—Está bien, está bien—no insistió más—Solo ten cuidado en el camino. Te quiero.

—Sí...—asintió al sonrojarse—Y-Yo también te quiero—colgó.

Éste se quedó pasmado por lo brusco que finalizó la llamada, ya se la imaginaba toda apenada—Seguro que sí—sonrió y continuó con su ruta.

Sus horarios por desgracia no convergían: Trunks daba clases por las mañanas y Mai trabajaba corrido en la oficina. Al menos no salía tan tarde y contaban con todo el fin de semana libre para pasarla bien. Finalmente no miraban tan mal el hecho de que cada quien tuviera un espacio para sus propios quehaceres personales. Pues en una pareja, en un matrimonio o un noviazgo es necesario tener un espacio y así fomentar una motivación para desear estar cerca del ser amado.

Cuando llegó a casa la primera en recibirlo fue _Kuro_. —Hola, pequeña—ésta se restregaba en sus piernas y maullaba.

 _»Meoow_.

—¿Quieres comida?—le preguntaba cómo si la felina le fuera a decir: _«Sí, sí quiero»._ Más un maullido de su parte fue suficiente para que su querido Trunks entendiera.—Aquí está, aquí está—le servía alimento en su platito.

Lavó sus manos en el fregadero y se fue directo al escritorio que estaba a un lado de la cama. Lo bueno fue que durante la semana pasada arregló los pendientes que hacían falta en el departamento: ajustó las llaves de la tarja, impermeabilizó el techo, cambió unos conectores y entre otros detalles que salieron a relucir a última hora.

Ahora solo se dedicaría en sacar material para sus próximas clases en compañía de una taza de café. Fue así que de repente se le ocurrió que para hacer más didácticas sus clases, podría bajar algunos vídeos de internet que ejemplificaran comerciales de televisión con un pésimo sentido del marketing. Seguro cuando terminara con el marco teórico le serían muy útiles, pues basándose en la guía tenía que impulsar a los chicos a que realizarán un proyecto de crear un producto para el fin del semestre.

—Bien…—puso a descargar algunos archivos mientras un cigarrillo se consumía en el cenicero que estaba a un lado del teclado. De manera imprevista _Kuro_ brincó a sus piernas y se acurrucó para tomar una siesta—¿Satisfecha?—preguntó con aires de ironía y le observó al agachar el rostro. Sin más continuó con sus pendientes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Bajan, por favor.

Al dar un brinco sus pies llegaron a lo duro del asfalto, pronto subió a la banqueta y con maletín en mano siguió su camino. Entre aire y hojas a su paso pensaba en qué iba a preparar para la cena. ¿Un caldo de verduras? ¿Pescado frito? ¿Fideos? En realidad no tenía idea, lo que sí, era que tenía que llegar al establecimiento del _Capital Xpress_ a surtirse de lo que necesitaría para realizar su exquisito platillo.

—Aquí tiene su cambio, Señorita—el joven del mostrador le hizo entrega de su mercancía dentro de bolsas.

—Gracias.

Continuó con su trayecto y finalmente optó por comprar carne de cerdo. Tenía en mente hacer un preparado con soya, azúcar y vinagre para marinar la carne y también agregar al guiso algunas cuentas verduras. Tal vez un té de durazno sería buena bebida para acompañar el platillo y claro, un buen tazón de arroz al vapor.

Al paso de unos minutos llegó al área de los departamentos. Con cuidado cruzó el cerco, subió las escaleras de metal y abrió la puerta.

—¡Estoy en casa!—saludó. Pero al no escuchar ruido alguno dejó las cosas sobre la mesa y se encaminó a la habitación. Fue así que sus dudas se vieron aclaradas cuando vio al muchacho dormido en la cama boca abajo y Kuro arriba de su cabeza; sonrió al verlos y susurró—Aquí están.

Sin afán de despertarlos regresó a la cocina; subió las mangas de su blusa, se amarró el mandil y con pantuflas de gato en sus pies adelantaba la cena. Lavó muy bien las verduras, hizo la mezcla de las salsas y a fuego lento puso todo a hervir en las parrillas de la estufa. Mientras la arrocera hacia su trabajo, el té de durazno ya estaba listo dentro de una jarra de cristal en el refrigerador.

Después lavó nuevamente sus manos y fue hacia al cuarto. Al llegar al ras de la cama se hincó y acarició la frente del muchacho. Éste por el tacto frunció el ceño y poco a poco abrió los ojos en ligeros parpadeos.

—Estás en casa—suspiró, de ahí _Kuro_ bajó de su cabeza y se fue otra vez en busca de alimento.

—Sí—asintió al mirarle.

—Perdón, me quedé dormido.

—Descuida—negó con la cabeza—No pasa nada.

El azul tomó de su mano y al voltear su cuerpo hizo que la flor cayera arriba de él. De esa forma se dieron un beso en los labios.

—Huele delicioso—sonrió.

—Puse a preparar la cena, en un momento estará lista. ¿Cómo te fue en tu clase?—colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Trunks; le miraba a los ojos fijamente. Entretanto, flexionó sus piernas hacia arriba mostrándose así sus medias negras.

—Bien, ya alisté el material de mi próxima clase. También saludé esta mañana al director Benji, ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

—Fue un día tranquilo. ¿Sabes Trunks?

—¿Qué sucede?—acariciaba el rostro de su mujer.

—Cuando venía para acá me dio olor a hojas quemadas—cerró los ojos y respiró hondo tras recordar el aroma—Igual me pareció que el cielo estaba nublado, tal vez de inicio a la temporada de lluvias.

—Ya no ha de tardar.

En eso la arrocera sonó interrumpiendo su plática.

—Oh, creo que ya está listo. Vamos a cenar, Trunks—se levantaron de la cama.

Mai estaba de pie poniéndose sus pantuflas de gato, el azul mientras tanto permanecía sentado al ras de la cama con la cabellera despeinada. En eso, tomó sus caderas y la hizo girar hacia él; centró a la flor en medio de sus piernas.

—¿Qué haces, Trunks?—el mencionado recargó la barbilla en sus pechos y le observaba pícaro.

—Cuando terminemos de cenar…tomemos una ducha juntos, ¿Sí?

—Ah, b-bueno—la hizo sonrojar—E-Está bien, ¿Sólo con una condición?

—¿Una condición?—no se esperaba eso de su parte.

—Me ayudarás a lavar los platos—después de varios segundos de silencio rieron.

 _»Ja,ja,ja._

—De acuerdo—contestó sin más alternativas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Durante la cena Trunks quedó fascinado por el gran manjar _«¡Uff, está delicioso!»_ Recogieron los platos de la mesa y como lo había prometido el muchacho fue hacia a la tarja a lavar la loza.

—Te ves lindo lavando los platos—Mai cubrió con la mano sus labios para que no la pillaran que se quería reír.

—Que graciosa eres, eh—volteó para verle—¡Listo, terminé!—secó sus manos con la servilleta. De ahí se acercó a ella y cruzó los brazos—Yo cumplí, ahora tú cumple.

Se miraron a los ojos como buenos cómplices.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el baño el vapor era denso y debajo de la regadera estaban sus cuerpos desnudos: ella de espaldas y él detrás de ella aferrándose a su cintura. Las cabelleras planas y escurridizas se mezclaban formándose una mezcla exótica con sus matices naturales; su propia fórmula. Como dueño de su blancura mordió atrevido su hombro derecho dejando algunos de sus dientes marcados en su piel.

—¡Trunks…!—se quejó por lo brusco del acto.

—Perdón—rió, y para enmendar su obstinación depósito un beso en el área mordisqueada.

Ambos jabonaban sus cabellos mutuamente; tocaban sus rostros, se abrazaban debajo del agua y por instinto incitante se besaban con ligeros signos de excitación. El palpitar de sus corazones era síntoma de ese plus de adrenalina que gritaba un _«¡Sí, hay que hacerlo!»._ Fue así, que al estar frente a frente su hombría lo dirigió en tomar una de sus piernas torneadas para que encajaran sus intimidades sin objeción o barrera alguna pero, ella lo detuvo.

—Mejor hay que ir a dormir…—jadeó entre cada letra.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó sin tener las intensiones de parar, realmente no deseaba detenerse—Hay que hacerlo aquí, mi flor—suplicaba en un hilo de voz.

Ella le miró a los ojos, y el ahora maestro encontró en lo más profundo de sus luceros la respuesta de la incógnita.

La estrella tomó una toalla y al enrollarse en ella, salió del baño sin ni siquiera secarse apropiadamente. Por lo húmedo de sus cabellos, sus pies dejaban un caminito de huellas que le mostraban al hombre hacia donde se dirigía.

Él a como su condición le dio a entender de forma rápida quitó el exceso de jabón de su cuerpo, jaló una toalla y siguió la misma dirección.

…

Al llegar a la recámara la vio; la flor estaba justo en medio de la alfombra desteñida y en frente tenía al espejo empotrado en la puerta del closet. Y no. No era el verdugo cruel del pasado sino el reflejo del fruto de su nueva vida y del presente. Deseaba con todo su ser asegurarse que la situación, el momento, fueran verdad y no un simple sueño o una mentira más en su camino que le hiciera sufrir.

 _No una cúpula más sobre ella._

 _Nunca._

 _Jamás._

En pocos instantes la sombra del protagonista de su nueva historia estaba a sus espaldas para corroborar cualquier signo de inseguridad en ella. El hombre y la mujer observaban sus reflejos con determinación y no hubo más dudas: se amaban. Entonces, seguros de todo, fue cuando las toallas se deslizaron por sus cuerpos cayendo a un lado de sus pies. No había prendas en ellos, solo el _«dije»_ de la flor de piedra ópalo era lo único que adornaba el cuello de la fémina.

Y la realidad se vio aumentada para los amantes, pues lo que parecía una habitación ordinaria se oscureció; algunos matices plateados aparecieron alumbrando desde la ventana con su luz plateada y se centraban en la alfombra, en el espejo y ellos en total desnudez.

 _Ellos y su bendición._

El espejo fue la única pared que existía, lo demás se convirtió en abismo.

De forma seductora el azul respiraba sobre la nuca de la flor erizando su piel. Sus manos exploraban suavemente su pecho, abdomen, vientre y entrepierna. La mujer se sostenía de sus brazos fuertes como su único pilar, tal parecía que desfallecería en ese instante pues el joven se apoderó de su parte noble al acariciarla en movimientos circulares. Y en eso, un susurro llegó a su oído.

—Mírate, mi flor…

El espejo reflejaba a ellos en su nuevo mundo y realidad.

—Mírate…

Y de pie frente al espejo el amor surgió al unirse como pareja. De manera abrupta el joven estrellaba su pelvis en la cadera y glúteos de la flor. Pero sin importar lo violento destilaban sus sentimientos al compás de las gotas de agua que se escurrían por el arco de su espalda:— Te quiero.

Ella se sostenía del espejo y observaba el reflejo de su faz jadear. Detrás de su cuerpo estaba él gimiéndole al mundo la maravilla de su sentir. Y tras algunos minutos de terquedad el acto culminó cuando la cúspide de sus emociones llegó para ambos seres de luz; los cuerpos se vieron frágiles como papel, acalambrados de pies a cabeza por esa chispa de electricidad que electrocuta y se va dejando esa sensación de cansancio.

Jadeante frente al espejo los zafiros se abrieron y vieron el rostro de su amada feliz; sonrió satisfecho y entre caricias desearon que su amor fuese bendecido por la eternidad y que la vida nunca les traicionara.

Nunca.

—Ahora si vámonos a la cama , mi flor.—rieron tras sentirse agotados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las lluvias cayeron en la Capital del Oeste y la pareja siguió su ritmo de vida dentro de la cotidianidad del diario. Durante sus fines de semana se dedicaban única y exclusivamente a ellos, pues siempre era grato salir a un paseo, o ejercitarse en algún solitario lugar.

Con ropa deportiva, tiaras en sus frentes, disfrutaban del momento al aire libre.

—Creo que has perdido condición, linda—el chico se burlaba entre trotes.

—No me digas esas cosas. No sé si lo dices por mi edad pero aunque no lo creas sigo fuerte—alzó sus brazos demostrando su tenacidad y buena actitud.

—Lo sé, lo sé, solo bromeaba—sonrió.

—¿Trunks?—nombró al chico entre jadeos debido al ejercicio.

—¿Qué pasa?—volteó hacia ella.

—Cuéntame una historia como en los viejos tiempos, ¿sí?

—¿Una historia?

—Aja.

—Está bien—fruncía el ceño mientras pensaba en qué contar—¿Te sabes la historia del hombre sin sombra?

—No—negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces te la contaré—y comenzó—Había una vez un hombre sin sombra que…

 **.**

 **.**

También iban a las compras de cada quincena como cualquier pareja ordinaria.

Ambos con sus manos empujaban el carrito del supermercado por todos los pasillos y escogían los productos que necesitaban, ya sea para el hogar, higiene personal o comida.

—Esto…Esto…¡Y esto también!—el muchacho llenaba el carrito de cualquier antojo que deseaba.

—¡¿T-Todo eso?!—Mai parpadeó sorprendida al ver el mundo de artículos rebosar del carrito.

—Por su puesto—al afirmar sonrió y sacó su tarjeta de crédito para pagar.

—No sé cómo no te pones como un _«globo»_ — externó un sentido suspiro y frotó su frente.

.

.

El sueño de la mujer se cumplió un día de intensas lluvias. Por causa del clima ni Trunks ni Mai habían ido a trabajar. Fue así que con una frazada miraban llover desde la banca que se situaba a un lado de la entrada del departamento, por su puesto que _Kuro_ les hacía compañía.

Trunks con una mirada serena observaba su entorno. Suspiró al sentirse rodeado de tanta tranquilidad, de ahí le echó encima el brazo a la mujer y besó su frente.

—¿En qué tanto piensas?—preguntó la flor acurrucada en sus brazos.

—En lo que veo—respondió.

—¿Y qué ves, Trunks?

—Veo el cielo con un matiz naranja y rojizo por la lluvia de verano. Veo un armonioso sector donde cada persona hace su vida sin pensar en la de otros. Veo sencillez, calidez humana sin importar tanto lo económico o las finas apariencias. Hasta los _«buenos días»_ del vecino de abajo son gratos. Los arbustos, los charcos, los parques, la cancha de Basket, todo me fascina. Y por su puesto también me fascinas tú y nuestro hogar. Te quiero demasiado, sabes—se apretujaba el abrazo.

—Y yo a ti…

—Mi abuelo me contó un poco antes de morir que nunca debemos de decir que una mujer u hombre es mejor que otro a la hora de enamorarnos.

—¿Y qué le llevó a pensar eso?

—El hecho de que simplemente todos somos hermosos y nuestras cualidades son tan únicas que no merecen ser comparadas con nadie; todos somos virtuosos. Y las formas de amar no llevan un protocolo o norma a seguir, eso es mentira. Claro que uno sigue lo que implementa la sociedad al creer que es lo correcto.

—Es una forma de pensar muy linda.

—Lo es. Créeme que apenas a mis treinta años es cuando comprendo tanta sabiduría que me contaba mi abuelo. Siento que no soy ni la tercer parte de lo que él era en vida. Tenía una inteligencia bárbara, una gran bondad con todas las personas. Era muy sencillo de corazón.

—Y tú también lo eres, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Haz hecho grandes cosas, en verdad te lo digo con sinceridad. Eres increíble, Trunks.

—Gracias, lo mismo digo de ti—se dieron un beso en los labios y continuaron viendo la lluvia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Observaron ese vídeo?—preguntó el profesor a su clase mientras estos reían en una sola voz.

El proyector esta vez mostraban una serie de comerciales de mala publicidad, entre ellos se plasmaban un anuncio de un desodorante en aerosol para caballero que causaba pena ajena, hasta el propio Trunks se dio el lujo de reír entre el barullo .

—¡Es horrendo!—decían los muchachos.

—Bien—apagó el proyector—Para la próxima clase me harán un protocolo de algún producto que deseen diseñar, pueden hacerlo en equipo de cinco personas máximo seis. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí—contestó el grupo en coro.

—Muy bien—pese a que aún no sonaba la chicharra los dejó salir diez minutos antes—Adelante, pueden salir.

 _Tres meses se habían dejando venir como el propio suspiró y su vida no parecía ser más perfecta._

—¿Profesor Brief?—le habló un alumna desde la puerta.

—¿Sí?—el muchacho recogía sus cosas.

—Lo están esperando en la sala de juntas.

—Oh, gracias Hitomi. En seguida voy para allá.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Parece que esto de la vida de pareja te sienta bien, Mai—dijo Violet y se echó a reír.

—¡¿Ya vas a empezar con lo mismo?!—se cruzó de brazos y frunció la mirada.

—Es que te ves radiante, pequeña Flor—el apodo lo había dicho segura tras descubrir que el propio Trunks le decía así.

—¿Qué tratas de insinuar?—volvió a los trazos de sus planos.

—Que el sexo da vitalidad a las personas, querida. Ya imagino cada una de tus noches salvajes.

—¡¿Eh?!—se sonrojó a más no poder.

—Tranquila, tranquila, no lo digo yo—le mostró una revista desde la distancia—Lo dice este artículo de la revista _«Cosmopolitan»_ —señaló.

—No creo en esas cosas.

—Sí pero, nunca está de más tener algunos tips en consideración—le lanzó un guiño—Mira lo que dice: _«Su forma de gemir delata si eres buena amante»_

—¡Violet, por favor ya basta!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al salir de la sala de juntas se fue directo al estacionamiento de la preparatoria. Como siempre su auto aguardaba en la acera de la banqueta de la entrada principal; justo antes de abordar su vehículo divisó a lo lejos al conserje que juntaba un puñado de hojas de los árboles y les prendía fuego después de haberlas depositado dentro de un tambo. Fue así, que la lumbre trituraba las hojas y éstas desprendían un aroma que pronto su nariz recordó: _«Me gusta el olor de las hojas al quemarse porque me remota a muchos recuerdos de mi vida»_ pues ese aroma tal y como él se lo había dicho a su mujer, le recordarían a ella por siempre.

 _—Mai…—susurró su nombre._

Considerando que era viernes en ese instante ideó un plan. Pensó que sería divertido aventurarse en algún lugar por ahí. De solo imaginárselo sonrió y sin más, se fue directo al departamento para alistar todo y sorprenderla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Nos vemos el lunes, Violet—se despidió la estrella de su compañera de trabajo.

—¡Ten buen fin de semana, Mai!

La mujer bajó las escaleras y para su sorpresa al finalizar el último escalón se encontró con Trunks.

—¡Tr-Trunks…!

—Hola, mi amor—besó sus labios y tomó sus manos—Vengo a raptarte—le miró a los ojos fijamente.

—¿A-A dónde vamos?—le observaba desorbitada.

—Nos vamos a un pequeño viaje de fin de semana.

—P-Pero la casa, ¿Y Kuro? Además no traigo ropa.

—No te preocupes, mi flor—asintió seguro—Ya dejé todo listo. El foco de la entrada está encendido, las puertas aseguradas. _Kuro_ tiene suficiente agua y alimento. Y aquí—mostró un par de cápsulas y las agitó—Traigo suficiente ropa y comida para ambos. Así que no hay pretextos, ¡Vámonos!—le jaló y la subió al auto.

El muchacho, entretanto, prendió el coche y arrancó. Después de manejar por un rato salieron de la ciudad tomando carretera en dirección al Este.

—¿Por fin me dirás a dónde vamos, Trunks?

—¿En verdad quieres saber?—esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí—asintió exigente.

—Vamos rumbo al mar del Este

—¿A-Al mar?

Y el convertible a considerable velocidad desaparecía en la carretera junto con los matices del Sol.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _¡Hola Crayolas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Actualizo este sencillo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado. Me da un poco de risa los anuncios que Trunks pone en sus clases ¿saben cuáles son? En el YouTube aparecen algunos comerciales entre vídeos de un desodorante, ¡qué son horribles! Jajajaja ya han de saber cuáles son, de hecho hay uno que dice: ¡Bloqueo, bloqueo, bloqueo!. Creo que esos "weones" ocupan una clasesita de mercadotecnia con el profesor Trunks xDDDDDDD_

 _Y nada. Aquí está un poco de la vida de estos dos, veremos que más sorpresas nos trae el próximo capítulo. ¿Se acuerdan cuando dije que el Fic terminaba en el capítulo 16? ¿También se acuerdan cuando dije que terminaría en el capítulo 21? XDDDDD Bueno, bueno, una cosa es tener el croquis general del Fic jajaja sin duda los cálculos fallan a la hora de narrar, supongo que es natural a cómo avanza la historia. Espero ahora no pasarme de los 25 capítulos y si es así, créanme lo haría por el bien de flor artificial._

 _Me paso a los saludos:_

 _ **Konishiha Mundo:** Hola querida, tremendo gusto saludarte. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por ánimos y saludos hasta El Salvador. _

_**Nancy Cephiro:** De veras me dio un gustazo que te gustara Nancy, que emoción recibir un rw tan largo de tu parte. Créeme aún falta más por descubrir, no me olvido de los demás personajes , solo te pido un poco de paciencia. Gracias por leer. _

_**Bri 17:** Lindaaaaa gracia por querer tanto a FA, que dulce eres Bri, gracias por siempre estar aquí. Besos._

 _ **ChocolatMint:** Qué decir, linda, hasta yo me enamoré jajaja estos dos me inspiran. Gracias por leer, aún falta un poco más por descubrir. _

_**MaríaEnriqueta:** Gracias por leer. Besos y bendiciones para ti. _

_**MelNara:** Hola cariño, ya te echaba de menos. ¡Gracias, Gracias por estar aquí corazón! Besos._

 _ **Mayfix:** Hola querida, déjame decirte que hace días me acordé de ti, me alegra mucho saludarte gracias por leer._

 _ **Cereza del pastel:** Muchas como siempre ser el ojo clínico de cada Capítulo, gracias ponse Big Mama XD Besos. _

_Saludos especiales: **Evelyn Cotrina, Giogia Podda, Lectores silenciosos,** ¡GRACIAS A TODOS! _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

 _Con cariño:_

 ** _Kuraudea R._**

* * *

 _Respetemos loa derechos de autor._

 ** _08/Junio/2017_**

 _¡Di **NO** al plagio de Fic! _


	21. Chapter 21

**Flor Artificial**

 **Por**

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XX**

 **Eternidad**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«El amor nunca se pierde. Aunque sea recíproco volverá para purificar y hacer tiernos a nuestros corazones»_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La fogata le daba calor a su velada improvisada; el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la Luna lucía inmensa en medio del mar que reventaba con sus olas espumosas al ras de la arena. Una frazada fue necesaria para cubrirse del frío que trajo la noche a su paso. Ellos estaban sentados sobre la arena frente al fuego y sus manos sostenía una vara larga que en su punta tatemaba un bombón a la luz de la llamas.

El azul le dio cobijo a la mujer en medio de sus piernas flexionadas; Mai recargaba la espalda en su pecho fornido y todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas: la playa, el sonido de las olas, la luz del fuego y ellos en la complicidad de su amor.

—Es hermoso, ¿no crees?—preguntó el joven al instante que besó su mejilla.

—Bastante hermoso— la azabache rectificaba el calificativo del lugar—Gracias por traerme aquí, Trunks.

—No agradezcas—tomó un bote de cerveza que estaba sobre la arena a su costado, después de darle un sorbo continuó con la charla—Creo que nos merecemos esto y más, Mai. Trabajamos mucho, claro, ahora trabajas más tú que yo—esbozó una sonrisa pues el oficio de maestro era cosa de nada en comparación de la presidencia de la Capsule Corp.

—No digas eso, ser maestro tiene su gracia—le animaba.

—Al menos es muy entretenido, nunca pensé tener una faceta así en mi vida. Y bueno—le dio otro trago a la bebida alcohólica—Que este viaje también sea motivo para celebrar nuestros primeros tres meses como pareja.

—Es muy dulce de su parte, _Profesor Brief_ —se miraron a los ojos y eso fue motivo suficiente para regalarse un beso.

En eso empezó a oler a quemado, pues estaban tan entretenidos que se olvidaron completamente de la vara con el dulce. Al cesar el beso Trunks susurró en los labios rojos—El bombón se está quemando.

—¡Oh, dios!—la mujer se exaltó y lo sacó de inmediato del fuego; le soplaba con cierta exageración— _Pfffff~~_ —y Trunks contribuía a la causa.

 _»Pffff~~_

—Es imposible, mi flor, ¡Está hecho un carbón!—rió abiertamente.

—Qué pena—suavizó la mirada—¿En verdad no podrá comerse?

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo—le mordisqueó de un pedazo y como era de esperarse se quemó la lengua— _¡Oh, oh, oh!_ —escupió rápido el malvavisco—¡Rayos está incomible! _¡Aaah!_ —se quejaba el azul mientras Mai reía.

—Discúlpame, yo tuve la culpa—seguía riendo. Entretanto el muchacho se auxilió al beber de su cerveza fría, pero pese a que alivió el malestar la punta su lengua se le escaldó.

Entre risas la flor bostezó, cubrió discreta su boca con la mano mientras sus ojos se apreciaban vidriosos.

—¿Tienes sueño, mi amor?—ésta asintió—Vayamos a dormir entonces.

Fue así que el joven encapsuló su vehículo y descomprimió otra cápsula donde apareció una casita de campaña de estructura de metal. Era como un rectángulo largo, su función primordial era brindar comodidad al dormir. Ésta contaba con un sistema anti-ruido, aire acondicionado o calefacción y una mini televisión plasma que salía del techo con buena variedad de películas disponibles.

Los muchachos se quitaron los zapatos y a gatas se introdujeron al cubo largo hasta quedar acostados. Cada quien tomó una almohada y con la misma frazada se taparon. En eso Trunks presionó un botón que tenía a su lado y la puerta que daba a sus pies se cerraba al deslizarse de arriba hacia abajo. De ahí apareció el pequeño televisor que por fortuna su pantalla era táctil y fácil de manipular.

—¿Alguna sugerencia?—preguntó el muchacho tras revisar el menú de la pantalla mientras Mai se acurrucaba en su pecho.

—¿Qué te parece algo de suspenso o terror?—sugirió sumergida entre la frazada.

—De acuerdo, veamos…—se fue a la categoría de terror—¿Te parece bien esta?—señaló con el dedo índice la portada de una película donde se apreciaba un muñeco tipo títere.

—Démosle una oportunidad.

—Entonces que así sea—presionó el botón _«play»_ y la película dio inicio. Entretanto el joven acomodó sus brazos y abrazó a su mujer al depositarle un beso en la nuca.

 **…**

La película iba a la mitad y Mai había caído completamente rendida.

—Te dormiste…—susurró el muchacho y besó su mejilla. Sin tener caso seguir viendo la película solo, apagó el aparato y se acurrucó con la flor—Buenas noches, amor—cerró los ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente se despertaron temprano; a la luz de las brasas prepararon un rico desayuno que consistió de un par de tazas con café, huevos fritos y pan dorado. Al recoger sus cosas se alistaron al tomar una ducha en un baño portátil que el Brief había descomprimido. Y así, vestidos ambos con ropas de manta caminaron descalzos de la mano dejando un caminito de huellas en la arena.

El vestido largo de Mai se revoloteaba con la furia del viento. Lo mismo pasaba con el pantalón de Trunks y su playera. Los listones azabaches se elevaban y bailaban de un lado a otro con curiosa armonía al igual que los mechones lilas como si ambos siguieran el mismo ritmo; observaban hacia el firmamento pues las gaviotas aparecían por grupos en los cielos con la particularidad de su canto en ecos sonoros; su lenguaje.

El lenguaje que todo ser vivo tiene para comunicarse, para entenderse y para amar.

Las olas del mar que habían reventado en la arena llegaban a sus pies.

—El agua está fría—aseguró la mujer al sentir un escalofrío que le hizo titiritar.

—Solo un poco—apretó su mano—¿No te gustaría un chapuzón?—preguntó con maldad tal y como si quisiera arrojarla al mar.

—¡Trunks!

—Perdón—dijo entre risas—Es que es bastante tentador.

—Apenas que desees que pesque un resfriado—le miró.

—No, para nada. Ya sabes que solo es broma, además nunca le haría daño a la persona que amo—le lanzó un guiño. Al soltar de sus manos el joven de blanco extendió sus brazos frente al mar, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo mientras el aire lo estrujaba—Esto es vida—asintió.

Mai lo observaba al tiempo que frotaba sus brazos para apaciguar el escalofrío.

—Aunque no lo creas—abrió los ojos—Tenía muchos años que no venia al mar. Mi abuelo era muy afecto en visitar el mar del Este, e incluso puedo decir que de niño me trajo muchas veces aquí en compañía de mi familia

—Entiendo…supongo que la pasaban bien.

—Claro. Extraño esos viejos tiempos. Ahora que soy adulto supongo que debo de propiciar paseos así, tal y como mi abuelo lo hacía por su familia. Pero el tiempo por muchos años me fue tan corto, la empresa, la oficina además de otros compromisos hace que uno no busque el poder salir de la monotonía y visitar estas increíbles maravillas naturales.

—Comprendo—desvió la mirada al firmamento—Recuerdo cuando la abuela Merry y yo caminábamos en medio de las filas de los sembradíos. Llevábamos nuestras canastas de mimbre y las llenábamos de diversos frutos. Cuando uno comparte un poco de su vida con la naturaleza se completa una parte de nosotros.

—Sin duda, asimismo es—contestó al mirarle de reojo.

En eso, mientras la flor observaba a las gaviotas, una salpicada de agua de mar llegó a su pecho y parte de su cara.

—¡Oh!—parpadeó con sorpresa y rápido con las palmas de las manos intentaba limpiarse el rostro, después divisó al culpable hincado con media sonrisa en su rostro—Conque si, eh—refunfuñó y preparó su ataque.

Ambos comenzaron a salpicarse de agua como un par de niños traviesos. _«¡Toma esto!» «¡Y esto también!»_ ; reían. Expresaban su alegraría a los cuatros vientos, libres y en total plenitud sin miedo a nada. Entre guerra de agua ambos cayeron al suelo arenoso: él arriba de ella sosteniéndole las muñecas de las manos como si fuesen unas esposas. El azul terminaba una carcajada que poco a poco desaparecía mientras le miraba a los ojos; estaba jadeante. Entretanto, Mai reía con más discreción y cuando pudo zafar una de sus manos sacudió con fuerza sus mechones lilas.

—Te quiero—le dijo él mientras las olas del mar reventaban en sus cuerpos.—En verdad me siento muy feliz, gracias por aceptarme. Sé que no soy perfecto y que he cometido muchas estupideces, pero…estoy loco por ti. Me gusta mucho, _Señorita Mizuiro_ …—hizo énfasis en lo último y sonrío.

—Trunks…

Y un beso con sabor a sal dio inicio entre arena y agua. Los largos azabaches eran como una medusa que se movían en ondas de un lado a otro. El joven se dio soporte con el antebrazo mientras la otra mano la sumergió en su cintura. Ella tomó de su cuello con fuerza y una ola y otra y otra reventaba haciéndolos reír entre el beso. Tanta maravilla, tanto frenesí, no tenía otra definición más que decir que su vida era Perfecta.

 _—Te quiero, mi flor._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

La vida de la pareja enamorada siguió su curso, un mes tras otro se cumplía y su amor se fortalecía con fuerza conociéndose más día a día. Como era de esperarse surgieron algunos malos entendidos entre ellos, pequeñas riñas como cualquier pareja normal.

—¡Pues entonces haz lo que quieras, Trunks Brief!—se cruzó de brazos la mujer y respingó molesta en plena calle.

—¡Eso mismo haré!—replicó el muchacho.

—¡BIEN!

—¡BIEN!

Se encararon y cada quien tomó rumbo diferente. Sin embargo el arrepentimiento llegaba pronto y cedían, siempre cedían. Por lo general el azul era quien daba el primer paso para la reconciliación, aunque muchas de las veces ni siquiera resultaba ser el culpable de nada.

—Mai, por favor, en verdad no es para tanto—la mujer seguía su trayecto sin parar—. ¡Espera! ¡No te molestes así conmigo!— iba detrás de su pareja en tono suplicante para disculparse de quién sabe qué.

 **…**

La vida laboral por fortuna marchaba bien.

—Me parece bastante interesante su propuesta—les decía el profesor Brief al equipo que pasó exponer su proyecto.

El grupo de chicos se emocionaban por sus palabras y agradecieron. —Gracias, Profesor Brief—hicieron una leve reverencia.

—Al contrario, gracias a ustedes—sonrió y después invitó a pasar al frente al siguiente equipo—Los siguientes, por favor.

 _»¡Sí!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche se alistaban para ir a celebrar sus prontos seis meses de pareja, Trunks había hecho reservaciones en un restaurante italiano en una fina zona de la ciudad. Frente al espejo del closet el joven se arreglaba la corbata, pues después de algún tiempo usaría un traje formal para la cena. Mai, entretanto, lucía un hermoso vestido negro que llegaba debajo de la rodilla, éste tenía ciertas partes bordadas que le hacían brillar. Su cabello fue recogido en un molote/chongo a un lado y dos mechones largos rozaban sus hombro. Se colocó unos aretes que hicieran juego con el dije de la flor, pues entre lo negro la piedra ópalo resaltaba elegantemente con su poderoso color azul.

—¿Estás lista, mi flor?—preguntó el muchacho al rociar en su cuello fragancia masculina.

—Sí—ésta volteó y el hombre se mostró admirado.

—Mi amor—parpadeaba asombrado—Te ves hermosa—la hizo sonrojar.

—Gr-Gracias.

—Bien—tomó de sus manos—Vámonos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué platillo vas a escoger, Trunks?—la de negro observaba la carta del menú sobre la mesa—No tengo ni idea de qué pedir.

—Mmmm…¿Qué te parece si de entrada pedimos unos _Bruschette_?

Los _Bruschettes_ consistían en pequeños trozos de pan bañados en queso parmesano y salsa de tomate.

—Me parece bien, se ve delicioso.

—Podemos ordenar también una pasta con vinagre y albahaca.

—De acuerdo.

El mesero se acercó a la pareja para tomar la orden. El joven le dijo los platillos que tenía en mente y agregó al pedido una botella de vino blanco para hacer un brindis.

—¿Algo más caballero?—preguntó el mesero quien lucía el cabello lamido hacia atrás y un bigote que de sus puntas se enroscaba.

—Gracias, es todo.

—En un momento le traigo su orden—se retiró.

El lugar era sencillo; la mesa de ellos se situaba en un balcón al aire libre. Había un mundo de velas por doquier y la luz del lugar era tenue, simplemente inspiraba romance y calor. Entre los adornos resaltaba los colores blancos, rojos y dorados. Al fondo se escuchaba la sonata de varios violinistas deleitar a los comensales con sus bellas melodías. No pasó cerca de media hora cuando su orden fue depositada en la mesa de manteles blancos: las pastas, los bocadillos y el vino blanco que mesero descorchó con una herramienta especial. De ahí vertió la sustancia espumosa en las copas.

—Que pasen una excelente velada.

—Gracias—asintió Trunks ante los buenos servicios del hombre y cuando éste se fue tomó la copa de vino—Hagamos un brindis, mi flor.

—De acuerdo—la mujer también tomó su copa, se miraba emocionada.

—Bien—se concentraban para decir algunas palabras que conmemoraran la noche—Brindemos por …—le observaba fijamente con media sonrisa en sus labios—Por estar aquí, porque nos queremos y por estar siempre unidos, ante cualquier cosa siempre unidos y que nuestro amor sea eterno. Salud—alzó la copa.

—Salud, Trunks.

 **.**

 **.**

La puerta del departamento se abrió y se cerró bruscamente tras éstos besarse efusivamente entre pasos. Faltaba cerrar la noche con broche de oro y lo sabían. La cena por fortuna había sido una maravilla en todo aspecto: charlaron, rieron y bailaron una delicada pieza al ritmo del violín _«Te quiero, mi flor»_ le dijo al oído mientras danzaban. A su paso las manos hacían la acción de quitarse cuanta prenda fuera posible antes de llegar a la cama. El cierre del vestido se vino abajo, el saco cayó al piso junto con la corbata y el cuerpo de fémina fue sumergido bajo el delirio de sus ojos azules.

 _Su fuego celeste._

 _Su ardor en el pecho._

 _Su hombre._

Y se hicieron el amor con ganas. Rectificaron en cada movimiento, en cada gemido, que su amor siempre sería eterno por los siglos de los siglos.

 _Siempre juntos._

 _Siempre unidos._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El Sol salió anunciando un nuevo día. Con sus rayos matutinos alumbraba al modesto departamento junto con las escaleras de metal, la banca y la maceta con los rosales azules del otro lado de la puerta.

El día que las flores azules brotaron, les representó algo muy significativo.

 _—¡Trunks!—gritó la flor fuera del departamento con cámara en mano._

 _El muchacho quien lucía espuma para afeitar en su barba y bata de baño salió deprisa al pensar que a su mujer le había pasado algo._

 _—¡¿Sucede algo?!—abrió la puerta bruscamente con rastrillo en mano._

 _—¡Es azul! ¡Es azul!_

 _—¿E-Es azul?—agachó el rostro para observar a Mai quien estaba hincada apreciado el rosal._

 _—Cuanta razón tenías, Trunks—ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron pues su amor sin duda es y sería eterno por siempre._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El fin de semestre culminó y todos los proyectos de la clase de Trunks fueron entregados a tiempo. Cada semana dos equipos exponían sus productos, con eslogan, publicidad, trípticos y comercial.

—Gracias—decía Trunks de pie con ambas manos sobre el escritorio—Gracias por darme la oportunidad de pesarla bien a su lado. No soy un experto en dar clases, lo sé, pero de verdad fue grato experimentar otro rol en mi vida en compañía de ustedes. Espero se hayan divertido y aprendido un poco sobre los conocimientos básicos para dirigir una empresa. Les deseo unas geniales vacaciones de verano.

—¿Profesor Brief, volveremos a verlo?—preguntó una alumna triste mientras el grupito de su club de fans lloriqueaban con pañuelos y pancartas _«¡Profesor Briefffff, no se vaya»_ —murmuraban.

—Eso no lo sé. Su profesor se reincorpora para el inicio del próximo semestre. Créanme chicos, por mí me quedo aquí pero, ya cumplí con mi plazo.

—Entiendo—contestó la alumna.

—¿Saldrá de vacaciones, Profesor Brief?—preguntó otro.

—Saldré con mi mujer de viaje; visitaremos a uno de sus familiares.

—Lo echaremos de menos.

 _»No se debería de ir._

 _»Quédese a dar clases por siempre—se escuchaba el barullo del resto de la clase._

—Y yo también lo extrañaré, chicos. De verdad los extrañaré.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El convertible arrancaba a gran velocidad rumbo a los poblados situados afuera de la Capital del Oeste. Cuando cumplieron cerca de una hora de trayecto llegaron a su destino final.

—¡Abuela, Merry!—expresó la flor contenta tras bajar de prisa del auto.

—¡Oh, cariño! ¡Qué gusto me da verte!—se abrazaron ambas mujeres con exceso de cariño—Hola, Trunks—sonrió picara.

—H-Hola, Merry—éste se sonrojó e hizo una leve reverencia mostrando sus respetos.

—¿Y es buen hombre?—le susurró la anciana a su nieta en el oído mientras el azul rió en discreción al desviar el rostro a otra parte, pues era claro que había escuchado su imprudencia.

—¡ABUELA!—la tomó de los hombros—Por favor comportarte—le suplicó avergonzada.

—¡Pero qué patrañas dices, yo me sé comportar!—balbuceó irritada con varios movimientos de mano. Después de que pasó su momento cascarrabias volteó con el muchacho—Adelante Trunks, pasa.

…

Una semana permanecieron en la casa de la abuela Merry. Fue así que Mai invitó a Trunks a los sembradíos a caminar.

—En serio que es enorme—dijo el muchacho tras apreciar el entorno.

Mai quien llevaba delantera extendió los brazos y volteó hacia él en un brinco.

—¡Es fantástico!—Trunks rió.

—Lo es—asintió—Ya casi se mete el Sol, ¿Regresamos?—le extendió los brazos para recibirla en un abrazo. La mujer sin dudas fue hacia él para concretar el gesto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Regresemos—asintió.

 **…**

Frente a la chimenea, la vieja Merry se mecía en la poltrona y tejía con destreza unos manteles. Tanto se sabía la técnica del tejido que se daba el lujo de ni siquiera ver sus movimiento, no era necesario. La pareja permanecía abrazada desde el sillón verde con cojines de diversos colores y estampados, ambos disfrutaba de una taza de chocolate caliente. La luz naranja que emitían las llamas iluminaban tenuemente los rostros de los presentes.

—¿Y dices que fue azul?—preguntó la mayor.

—Sí, abuela. Y ya brotaron otras tantas—se referían a la flor—Luego la tendré que trasplantar a un lugar más grande. Ese color no es muy común.

—Es verdad, no es muy común—asintió la abuela.

—Trunks me la regaló—volteó a ver al muchacho y éste sonrió, después ambos chocaron sus frentes—Además tiene un significado bello—la mujer dejo de tejer.

—Eso parece. El cuento de la Rosa Azul tiene de moraleja que a veces depende con qué color se vean los obsequios. La hija de un emperador chino recibió una rosa de color blanca por un lacayo del castillo que estaba perdidamente enamorado de la joven. El padre de la chica se negó a que recibiera algo tan insignificante de su parte, pero su amor era tan grande que la princesa lo vio con los ojos del corazón; la rosa finalmente se embelleció de color azul.

—Oh, qué bella moraleja—dijo Mai enternecida—Trunks me dijo que las rosas azules significan un amor eterno.

La mujer sabia asintió, pues era correcto lo dicho—Asimismo es, cariño. Pero como todo en la vida siempre habrá un lado bueno y uno malo. El otro lado de la moneda dice que también significa que los amores son imposibles.

—Eso se me hace bastante alarmista—intervino el Brief—Prefiero quedarme con el primer significado, es por eso que la rosa brotó azul, le garantizo que yo amaré a su nieta por siempre, Merry.

—De eso no me queda la menor duda, Trunks—le miró a los ojos y cambió bruscamente de tema—¿Quieren más chocolate caliente?—sonrió tierna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los ochos meses que le había dictado Rita en el memorándum estaban por cumplirse. Aunque Trunks sabía que tenía hasta un año para regresar tenía que pensar que haría. Pero en su mente solo brotan el renunciar a la presidencia.

Eran las 10pm de la noche y después de que terminaran de ver una mini serie de detectives y casos de homicidios, apagaron el televisor, se dieron un beso en los los labios deseándose un buen descanso _«Buenas noches»_ y se sumergieron de bajo de las colchas plateadas. Acurrucados cada quien en su respectivo lado, voltearon sus cuerpos y se miraban fijamente entre la obscuridad.

—¿Y…?

—¿Y? —se sonrieron.

—¿Qué has pensado, Trunks? ¿Qué harás?

—Presentarme al cumplir los ocho meses y renunciar—asintió desde la almohada.

—¿E-Estás seguro?—volvió asentir ante su decisión—Es que…—la mujer hizo un silencio y continuó—Creo que tienes mucho potencial. Sintiera un poco de pena que se viera desperdiciado tu gran talento.

—No, no es así. Veras que algo se me ocurrirá. Tal vez pueda conseguir con la ayuda de _Yohei_ una plaza fija en la preparatoria u otra escuela, como en una universidad por ejemplo. Pese a tener una vida económicamente resuelta, no me gusta ser un inútil.

—E-Está bien—asintió la mujer.

—Es mejor que descanses, mi amor—se impulsó y le depositó un beso en la mejilla—Dulces sueños.

—Igual para ti, Trunks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En lo que Trunks había quedado sin trabajo, Mai seguía asistiendo a Polaris. El chico como tenía tiempo de sobra, todos las mañanas iba y dejaba a la flor al trabajo.

—Ten buen día, bonita—se despidieron con un beso—Te quiero, en la tarde vendré por ti, ¿De acuerdo?

—Te estaré esperando, Trunks. Tenemos que ir al supermercado hacer despensa.

—Hecho.—otro beso en los labios y la mujer de gabardina bajó del convertible. Antes de que el Brief arrancara se dijeron _«adiós»_ con la mano.

 **.**

 **.**

Al querer sentirse útil cuando regresaba a casa ayudaba con algunos quehaceres del hogar: echaba una tanda de ropa a la lavadora y al terminar su ciclo la pasaba a la secadora, finalmente la dejaba doblada en la mesa del comedor. Lavaba algunos trastes, regaba el rosal y sacaba la basura los días que correspondían. Al terminar con su cooperación en casa, se vestía con ropa deportiva y salía a correr por el sector con audífonos y una tiara en la frente que evitaba que cayeran gotas de sudor en sus ojos.

Y trotaba.

Y mientras lo hacía al compás de una melodía ochentera clásica que le ayudaba a marcar sus pasos, pensaba un poco en su familia. _«¿Todavía seguirán molestos?»_ pues técnicamente se había revelado ante ellos e hizo lo que mejor le pareció para su vida. De alguna forma le era injusto interponer su felicidad por la Corporación Cápsula y por los pensamientos egoístas de su querida hermana, de Goten y de todos los demás. Tampoco fue que bruscamente haya tomado decisiones arrebatadas, pues él quería enmendar todo error que cometió, pedirle perdón a la rubia y continuar. Solo que finalmente las cosas no se prestaron para hacerlo y para mala o buena suerte se sentía muy feliz con su vida actual _«¿Y como estará Goten?» «¿Y cómo estará Marron?»_

Al llegar al departamento tomó una ducha para volver a la vida. Lavaba sus lacios con suficiente jabón además de su torso, brazos, piernas, y todo rastro de espuma se desbarataba al llegar a sus pies. Al vestirse con un pantalón flojo y una camisa de resaque negra, descalzo y con una toalla sobre los hombros se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café. Con la sustancia lista entró a la habitación, se sentó en la silla y prendió la computadora de escritorio en lo que un cigarrillo se consumía en sus labios. Pese a estar fuera de la empresa tenía que darle un ojo a su correo electrónico y revisar los reportes que le mandaba su secretaria, después de todo no rompía ese lazo con la _CC._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Días seguían transcurriendo para la pareja _«Brief-Mizuiro»_ conmemorándose así miles de bellos recuerdos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Trunks!

La mujer quien se había levantado un poco más temprano antes de alistarse para ir a trabajar. Se sentó sobre su pelvis y con un _«espanta suegras»_ en los labios hacia su festín.

—Anda, despierta—reía y le soplaba el espanta suegras en el rostro.

El muchacho entre bostezos empezó a reír.

—No era necesario esto—le miró mientras sujetaba sus caderas.

—Claro que sí, es tu cumpleaños—le mostró una pequeña cajita de regalo—Felices 31, Trunks.

El joven azul se sentó recargando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Tomó el pequeño obsequio y sacó una taza y un cenicero en colores negros con las iniciales de su nombre _«T.B»_

—Sé que no es el mejor regalo pero como te gusta mucho beber café y fumar pensé en esto.

Trunks miraba enternecido sus regalos.

—Es muy lindo, de verdad lo es. Muchas gracias, mi flor—la trajo a sus brazos bruscamente y la abrazo mientras le daba muchos besos en la frente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Silencio, silencio, ya va a comenzar la película—dijo el muchacho con un bote repleto de palomitas de maíz en medio de sus piernas.

Ese fin de semana habían asistido al cine a la función de media noche para el estreno de una película de terror que causaba fervor entre las personas por su popularidad . Tanto el joven como la mujer vestían chamarras de mezclilla, además de unas gafas oscuras, pues la película supuestamente tenía efectos tridimensionales.

Fue así que una escena sangrienta hizo que la flor tapara sus ojos y se acurrucara en el hombro del Brief asustada.

Éste esbozó una sonrisa burlesca—Es solo un poco de sangre, Mai.

—¡Es horrendo!

—No pasa nada, anda voltea—seguía riendo.

—NO.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nunca faltaba un beso, nunca faltaba una caricia, una noche de pasión, una buena charla, la monotonía y su amor eterno como la rosa azul.

Eran felices.

Hasta incluso en lo laboral se ayudaban, en especial cuando Mai tenía exceso de trabajo.

—¿Trunks, me ayudas con unas cotizaciones?

—Seguro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese día como cualquier mañana Mai se alistó para salir a trabajar. Ambos desayunaron pan francés en compañía de un vaso de leche helada.

—Es hora de irme, Trunks.

El chico tomó sus llaves y ambos bajaron las escaleras para subir al convertible.

Al llegar a Polaris como era costumbre se despidieron de un beso.

—Te quiero, excelente día.

—Igual para ti, Trunks.

Ese día en la tarde cada quien llegaría por su cuenta al departamento pues Trunks tenía una cita con Yohei para charlar sobre una vacante que le ofrecería.

.

.

Y la tarde se dejó venir con el fin de sus labores.

—Nos vemos mañana, Violet—enrollaba unos planos para llevárselos a casa.

—Cuídate Mai, te veo mañana.

Al salir de Polaris pensó la flor que como tenía tiempo libre sería buena idea visitar el centro de la ciudad para curiosear algunas cosas de mujeres, entre ellas ropa. Pues la última vez que visitó una tienda de ese giro había sido hace tiempo en compañía de Violet, aún recordaba un conjunto de falda larga que le había gustado _«¿Aún estará?»_ se preguntó a sí misma deseando que sí y sin más rodeos tomó un autobús urbano que la dejaría cerca de la zona comercial.

 **.**

 **.**

Fue así que se filtró a un popular centro comercial llamado H&H. Recorrió cada departamento hasta que sin querer en el área de libros chocó con alguien accidentalmente y las cosas que llevaba la víctima en sus manos cayeron al suelo.

—Discúlpeme—se agachó Mai apenada para juntar sus cosas; un par de libros, trípticos, carpetas y muestras gratis de perfume—Aquí tiene…—y quedó sin aire al descubrí de quién se trataba.

—Muchas gracias—sonrió la persona.

—S-Señorita Jinzo…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _Hola, queridos lectores, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien n.n Como siempre muchas gracias por leer._

 _Escribí este capítulo en tres días xDDDD no sé cómo ocurrió, la inspiración no se puede controlar o tal vez alguien ya quiere terminar. Aquí es cuando los fickers entramos en una faceta emo, "queremos y no queremos acabar" xD. El fin de semana comienzo con el capítulo 21 y así, sin más que decirles les otorgó el don de la duda y consigo la cuenta regresiva del Fic para su pronto final. Puedo estar segura que no se esperaban lo del final del capítulo ¿cierto?. Soy como la cajeta feliz McDonals, siempre tengo sorpresas y aquí les dejo una ¡Tarán! Entretanto ojearé mi borrador para continuar n.n_

 _Y bueno, como siempre saludos a todos los lectores silenciosos, (sé que están ahí xD) Saludos a las comunidades de Facebook **Mai-Chan y Trunks & Mai Page** por publicar mis actualizaciones, ¡Gracias! **Cereza del Pastel, María Enriqueta** mil gracias por sus rws. Saludos también para **Evelyn Cotrina, Giogia Podda** y ¡A todos los que anden por aquí._

 _Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, pueden contactarme en mi Fanpage: **Kuraudea Rorena**._

 _Millones de gracias, ¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Con cariño:_

 ** _Kuraudea R._**

* * *

 _Respetemos los derechos de autor_

 ** _12/Junio/ 2017_**

 _¡Di **NO** al plagio de Fics!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Flor Artificial**

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XXI**

 **El Sol & La Flor**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«El Sol decidió salir, la Flor agradeció su gesto pues comprendió con el tiempo la importancia que tiene ese alguien especial para ambas»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Y como con la piedra, su fuego deshizo la dura corteza del corazón del joven, que tal y como había prometido, resultó ser tan tierno y justo que hizo feliz a la princesa y la hada hasta el fin de sus días.

La luz tenue de cada pasillo irradiaba calor; el olor a las hojas de los libros proporcionaba tranquilidad al percibir su aroma añejo. Los letreros que estaban colgados en cada estante decían: Silencio, respete la lectura de los demás. Dentro de sus reglamentos la biblioteca pública era un mundo lleno de pasión, de conocimiento y fantasía para todo aquel que deseaba desprenderse un rato de su realidad.

Ella estaba sentada leyendo un libro de cuantos infantiles a un grupo de niños que desde el suelo alfombrado la observaban sin parpadear. En primera por su belleza, en segunda por su armoniosa narración.

—Fin.—cerró el libro y les dirigió la mirada—¿Les gustó?—sonrió dulcemente. Entretanto, los niños en una sola voz expresaron un _«Síííí»_ con sus caritas radiantes—Nos vemos en la próxima Hora de Lectura, gracias por haber asistido.

Cuando volteó a ver su reloj de mano se percató que faltaban dos horas para terminar labores. Fue así que regresó a su oficina para encargarse de otros pendientes pues tenía pensado salir un par de minutos antes para buscar un nuevo vestido en el área comercial de la ciudad.

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Sandy?—llamó a su colega de trabajo.

—Dígame, Señorita Jinzo.

—Quiero ir a buscar un vestido en el centro comercial H&H, ¿Podrías cerrar la biblioteca por mi?

—Claro, no se preocupe.

—Muchas gracias, Sandy.

La rubia tomó su bolso y salió de la biblioteca a paso apresurado. Al bajar las escaleras de la entrada se dirigió a la parada del autobús más cercana y espero un par de minutos a la ruta. Cuando ésta llegó subió, pagó su pasaje y buscó un asiento disponible casi al final.

Su bolso de mano permanecía en sus piernas y en él colgaba un llavero de un conejo con algunas estrellas de diversos colores. Sus dedos, entretanto, jugueteaban con el accesorio mientras sus uñas estaban relucientes por el color de esmalte rosa pastel. Ella observaba el paseo desde el cristal de la ventana, debido a las luces blancas del transporte su reflejo se plasmaba con la suficiente claridad en el vidrio. Y fue así que pensó que ya se habían cumplido algunos meses de su ruptura con Trunks; no sabía nada de él y claro, no se engañaría que desde luego estaba llena de incertidumbre por lo sucedido, e incluso le llamaba la atención que el Brief desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra, ni siquiera Goten lo mencionaba, señal que Trunks permanecía muy lejos de su entorno cotidiano.

Al solicitar la parada bajó delicadamente del autobús. Sus zapatillas eran altas y no pretendía sufrir algún tropiezo, así que se tomó su tiempo.

 **…**

En el centro comercial recorrió cada pasillo curioseando cosa por cosa que se encontraba a su paso. E incluso le pareció buena idea comprar algo en el área de comida para llevar a su departamento y evitarse así la tarea de preparar algo para la cena. Por lo pronto se sumergió entre un mundo de ropa y artículos femeninos. Las empleadas de mostrador le obsequiaban muestras de perfumes caros.

—Aquí tiene, Señorita. Es la fragancia más reciente que salió de la línea _Blue Dreams._

—Gracias—asintió al tiempo que tomó el papel impregnado de la loción. Y así, fue recolectando otras tantas muestras que le regalaban.

Poco duró para encontrar ese vestido que tenía en mente _«¡Este es!»_ lo tomó del gancho y se midió la prenda frente al enorme espejo que estaba empotrado dentro del probador; el azul menta con estampados de flores amarillas le iba muy bien. No dudó en lo absoluto para terminar su compra _«¡Me lo llevo!»_ le dijo a la empleada de la tienda.

Después de algún tiempo tuvo contacto con su madre y ésta le hizo una cordial invitación a cenar a la isleta de _Kame-House_ debido a su próximo aniversario de bodas. Sin embargo Marron seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar, sola. De vez en cuando tenía la compañía amistosa del joven Son.

—Son 200 zenis—dijo la cajera al registrar el código de barras del vestido. De ahí metió la prenda dentro de una bolsa de papel con el logotipo de la tienda.

—Sí, deme un segundo—Marron sacó su tarjeta de crédito _platinum plus;_ cuando la transacción bancaria fue ejecutada con éxito le hicieron entrega de las notas.

—Aquí tiene, Señorita Jinzo.

—Gracias—salió de la tienda.

 **.**

 **.**

Al desplazarse por los pasillos de la plaza comercial, los orbes celestes captaron una de sus mayores debilidades: La tienda de libros. Y entonces sin predisponérselo recordó sus palabras _«Si que eres graciosa, Marron, trabajas en una biblioteca y quieres entrar a la tienda de libros»_ Agitó la cabeza para borrar ese momento de su mente. Entonces se prometió que solo echaría un ojo un rato pues no pretendía que le tomará el anochecer por sorpresa.

—Solo será un instante…—susurró al estar consciente de que le faltaba comprar la cena para después partir a su casa.

A su paso leyó algunas portadas de libros de cocina. Ella sabía que no era muy _«buena»_ en el arte culinario de los alimentos. Al menos su especialidad eran las pastas y algunos postres. Nunca tuvo ese don desarrollado para la cocina, digamos que solo lo hacía por necesidad más no por un gusto en sí. Por lo tanto tenía que poner de su parte al investigar un poco sobre el tema.

Fue así que continuó husmeando en el pasillo de recetarios. Al instante sus ojos celestes captaron un libro de colores llamativos con algunos dibujos de verduras como pimientos y zanahorias; lo tomó del estante y lo trajo hacia ella.

—Parece interesante— susurró. Su portada decía _«Cocina Fácil»_ ; no faltó la imagen del chef sonriente a un costado proyectando seguridad en su mirada. Le dio una ojeada examinando su contenido y segura le abrazó con ambos brazos—Creo que lo llevaré.

Pero justo al darse la vuelta para dirigirse a las cajas de cobro, alguien chocó sin querer con la rubia e hizo que cayeran algunas de las cosas que traía en sus manos al suelo.

—¡Oh, discúlpeme!—dijo apenada la mujer azabache mientras juntaba todo con apuro: un par de libros, trípticos, carpetas y muestras gratis de perfume—Aquí tiene…—hizo entrega de los artículos y quedó sin aire al descubrí de quién se trataba.

—Muchas gracias—sonrió la celeste—No era necesario.

—¿S-Señorita Jinzo?—la mujer mayor se sintió paralizada.

—¿Eh..?¿Polaris…? ¿Usted es Mai de la agencia Polaris, cierto?—sonrió—Qué sorpresa, ¿Cómo está?.

—Bien, gracias.—contestó cortante al desviar la mirada—En verdad discúlpeme—reafirmó.

—No tiene por qué disculparse—volvió a sonreír—Solo fue un simple accidente a cualquiera le pasa.

—S-Sí, tiene razón. Bueno, un gusto saludarle, tengo que irme Señorita Jinzo. Nos vemos—hizo una ligera reverencia y se fue de largo.

Pero la celeste al notarla con ciertos signos de tensión le hizo una invitación.

—Señorita Mai...—la flor se detuvo—Le invito a tomar un café, ¿Qué dice?

Y la nombrada volteó poco a poco para dirigirle la mirada a la joven mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Galletas, un servilletero y dos tazas de café humeantes estaban sobre la modesta mesa en el área de comedor del centro comercial.

—Espero que mi invitación no haya sido imprudente. A veces es bueno charlar con alguien, sea como sea nos conocemos.

—No se preocupe, muchas gracias por la invitación—suspiró la azabache y para dejar su nerviosismo a un lado, decidió platicar de cualquier cosa—¿Y usted cómo está?

—Digamos que bien—miró su reflejo en la sustancia café, luego suspiró.

—Supongo que eso no sonó muy convincente—era amargo el saber que probablemente uno de sus motivos de pasarla mal sería el Brief.

—He tenido una mala racha, Señorita Mai. Cosas que pasan—le mostró su mano izquierda sin señal de un anillos de boda—No sé si se enteró que siempre no me casé con Trunks.

—Ya veo…—asintió triste. Sin embargo, curiosa por descubrir otra perspectiva de la situación, indagó—¿Q-Qué fue lo que pasó?—los luceros de pestañas voluminosas se centraron en la joven rubia.

Marron correspondió la mirada con un semblante nulo.

—Oh, disculpe mi atrevimiento—se retractó la mayor al creer que había sido por de más imprudente

—Descuide—entrelazó sus manos—Yo decidí terminar con Trunks debido …—hizo un silencio y continuó—…debido a que por fuentes confiables descubrí que me engañó.

—Por favor no me diga eso, es lamentable—cerró los ojos y tomó aire, se sentía apenada por la confesión.

—Es por eso que faltando un par de días para casarnos se terminó nuestra relación. Fue un tremendo caos—dijo la rubia.

—¿Pero ustedes seguro platicaron, cierto?—cuestionó al recordar que lo vivido con Trunks en el Norte había terminado oportunamente sin salir nadie afectado. De hecho no supo del joven hasta el paso de tres meses de que regresaron al Oeste, en lo que Mai dedujo que se había convertido en un hombre casado.

—No, yo no quise. No quise escucharlo, no quise verlo—negó con la cabeza—No quise, señorita Mai. Me sentí completamente traicionada.

Y claro, claro que la comprendía pues justo así se sintió ella en su etapa roja con Silver.

—Si tan solo usted le hubiera dado la oportunidad al Presidente Brief de explicarle, créame…—tomó sus manos—Él no es mala persona, seguro que cuando regresó al Oeste iba en serio y con buenas intenciones con usted. Eso se lo puedo garantizar.

Y una lágrima tan discreta como el hilo de una telaraña brotó de los ojos celestes disfrazada con una sonrisa tan brillante como el propio Sol.

—A veces ya no sé ni qué creer—Mai la observaba con un inmenso dolor, pues era claro que la Jinzo pese a todo aún guardaba sentimientos por el joven empresario.

—¿É-Él la buscó?

—Sí—asintió—Día y noche sin parar por tres meses, hasta me dejaba mensajes de voz en pos de una disculpa…supongo que se cansó de insistirme. Nunca propicie un encuentro con él—suspiró—A veces creo que sí debí de haberle dado una oportunidad.

—Dígame algo Señorita Jinzo, ¿A usted le consta que las cosas que le contó esa persona tienen suficiente credibilidad? Lo que trato de decir es que no siempre hay que dejarnos llevar con lo primero que observemos, a veces hay más profundidad o explicación a ciertas acciones, muchas veces podemos mal interpretar.

—Él es de fiar—se refería al joven Son—Sin embargo puedo decir que nunca me cercioré cien por cierto de lo que me contó.

—Entonces nunca supo si en realidad lo que pasó fuera verídico o si hubo algo más allá en su declaración—aseguró sintiéndose con una carga menos de culpabilidad. Era obvio que Marron no sabia que ella estaba involucrada.

—De hecho fue difícil para mí el creer tal cosa que me contaron. Trunks regresó al Oeste antes de la inauguración de la Sede Norte y fue maravilloso conmigo. Pero meses atrás si hubo una lejanía entre nosotros y pensé que era debido a la distancia. Finalmente la incertidumbre es una espada de dos filos, ¿no cree?. Uno puede imaginarse tantas cosas en momentos así—asintió despacio—Entonces un poco de esto más otras cosas hicieron que en verdad me volviera loca…

—Claro, tiene razón. Pero también comprenda que el estar lejos de casa y a cargo de un gran proyecto es difícil; es estresante. Y no sólo para él, sino para usted y para todos los que tuvimos que dejar nuestro ritmo de vida para cumplir labores. Adaptarse a otra ciudad es difícil, el clima era terrible y qué decir de dirigir a una gran masa de empleados. Él es una gran jefe, lo hizo muy bien llevando honor a su familia, el sueño de su abuelo. Y créame que al principio no me caía para nada bien—sonrió.

—Lo sé—la Jinzo esbozó una sonrisa—A veces Trunks es bastante molesto.

—La vida es una locura. Mantenga el animo—palmeó sus manos con delicadeza.

—Gracias por escucharme. Créame que tenía esto guardado por meses y que mejor que usted para que me aconsejara.

—No hay de qué—asintió amable la estrella—Ahora si me disculpa tengo que partir a casa.

—Me encantaría de vez en cuando tomar otro café y seguir charlando de diversos temas, claro, siempre y cuando usted quiera.

—Desde luego—ambas intercambiaron teléfonos.

—Yo también tengo que marcharme. Muchas gracias, señorita Mai—se levantó de su asiento— Nos vemos.

Fue así que ambas mujeres tomaron direcciones distintas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La flor tomó el transporte urbano y mientras observaba el recorrido desde su ventana, pensó que era la primera vez que tenía acercamiento con Marron, a lo mucho recordaba que la había visto por primera vez en la Corporación Cápsula al salir de su entrevista de contratación. Al parecer era una linda persona. Y claro, sentía pena, mucha vergüenza, ¿Pero qué se suponía que debía de hacer? Sin duda todo fue «efecto-causa» de lo que inició en el Norte. Suspiró melancólica y al instante pidió la parada—Bajan, por favor.

 **…**

Caminó el mismo recorrido de todos los días hasta que llegó al departamento y una sonrisa se le pintó en el rostro pues justo vio al ras de la banqueta el convertible del joven Brief estacionado. Fue así que cruzó el cerco, subió las escaleras y antes de meter la llave al cerrojo el joven le ganó al abrir la puerta; salió y la abrazó con gusto.

—Mi hermosa Flor—le daba besos en la frente.

—Trunks—expresó contenta tras verlo.

—Desde la mañana que no nos vemos y me pareció una eternidad. Te extrañé mucho, cariño.

—Aunque no lo creas yo también a ti—se dieron un beso en los labios—¿Cómo te fue con Yohei?—entraron al departamento. La mujer se fue directo a la cocina mientras el Brief se dejó caer de golpe en el sillón con los brazos y piernas extendidas.

—Bien. Al parece hay una vacante en una universidad, dijo que movería sus influencias. No es un SÍ definitivo pero, si todo marcha a la perfección dentro de poco estaré trabajando nuevamente. El único detalle es que tendría que asistir a un seminario para que me otorguen un permiso para impartir clases.

—Entiendo—asintió al mirarle mientras sostenía un vaso de té de durazno que tomó del refrigerador.

—Será en otra ciudad, pero es aquí mismo en la Capital de Oeste. Lo que quiero decir es que las distancias son largas. No sé si sea conveniente estar allá retando un cuarto para pasar la noche o trasladarme a diario aunque llegaría aquí en la madrugada—suspiró—Pero bueno, luego platicamos de eso con más calma, ¿Dime cómo te fue, mi amor? Me sorprendió llegar y que no estuvieras.

—Bien—tomó asiento en la sillón a un lado de él—Discúlpame Trunks, sé que se me hizo tarde. Lo que pasa es que fui al H&H y sin querer el tiempo se me fue volando.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, ¿Y qué andaba buscando mi flor?

—Una falda.

—¿La compraste?—preguntó con el afán de que le mostrará la prenda pero ésta negó—Oh, ¿Pero por qué?—alzó una de sus cejas al terminar su segunda interrogante.

—Se salió de mi presupuesto, no llevaba suficiente efectivo—omitió lo de Marron, no quería preocuparlo o causar molestias. Entonces el joven la abrazó y amenazó.

—Mañana iremos por esa maldita falda—ella sonrió con el rostro recargado en su pecho.

De repente la flor percibió un aroma.

—¿Qué es ese olor tan rico?—preguntó al verle a los ojos pero éste fingía demencia.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—rió.

—Claro que sabes, ¡A mi nariz no la engañas, Trunks Brief!

—Eso me queda muy claro—esbozó una sonrisa—Eres más audaz que un sabueso.

—¿Y?—quería descubrir la incógnita.

—Como pensé que mi flor llegaría cansada a casa…—hizo un silencio y prosiguió alegre—Compré sushi y otras cosas más para cenar—le lanzó un guiño.

En eso las tripas de la mujer rugieron y se sonrojó—En verdad muero de hambre.

—Andado, vamos a cenar.

 **…**

Una charola redonda repleta de verduras con diversos rollos sushi y salsas, adornó la mesa del comedor. Ellos tomaban con los palillos una rodaja del arroz con alga y la sumergían en salsa de soya.

—Está delicioso—dijo Mai tras probar la primer rodaja.

—En verdad lo está.

Fue así que el día culminó en trozos de sushi y platica amena, desde conversar de la serie policiaca que miraban antes de dormir, de Kuro y sus travesuras, del trabajo y un sinfín de cosas más.

Hasta que llegó el momento de dormir.

—Buenas noches, mi flor.

—Buenas noches, Trunks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al paso de una semana Trunks no tuvo otra opción que partir a la ciudad donde se impartiría en el curso. Si bien aún existía el riesgo de no adquirir el trabajo, de igual forma tenía que respaldarse con ese documento que le facilitaría encontrar con más probabilidad un empleo. Finalmente eran cosas burocráticas del sistema educativo y si quería dedicarse a la enseñanza tenían que contar con sus documentos en regla.

—Te prometo que te marcaré todos los días, mi flor—se abrazan en la acera de la banqueta—Estaré hospedado en el hotel Emporio, cualquier cosa por favor márcame. Igual el lugar cuenta con servicio de internet, podemos hacer video-llamadas por las noches, ¿Te parece?

—No te preocupes, Trunks, estaré bien. Verás que los días se irán rápido.

—Lo sé—apretaron el abrazo—Te quiero, mi amor, cuídate mucho.

—Y yo a ti—acariciaba sus lacios—Ten cuidado en el camino por favor.

—Sí—separaron sus rostros y dieron un buen beso de despedida.

Y así, el Brief después de echar un tremendo suspiro subió a su convertible y partió. Mai observó como el auto plateado avanzaba, sintió un vacío en el estómago, algo normal en las despedidas. En eso el Brief sacó el brazo por la ventana mientas conducía y le dijo _«adiós»_ con la palma de la mano; ella correspondió el gesto desde la mitad de la calle.

—Cuídate, Trunks…—susurró y bajó su brazo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La rutina de la flor siguió siendo la misma: casa-trabajo. En las noches junto a Kuro realizaban enlaces desde la computadora de escritorio para charlar con el azul de su vida.

—Hola, Trunks—le mostraba a Kuro por la cámara.

—Hola, mi flor.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Por fortuna bien y …—duraban altas horas de la noche platicando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hasta mañana, Violet.

—Cuídate, Mai.

Por fortuna en Polaris todo marchaba bien. Como siempre con el mismo optimismo de todos los días gracias a Violet. Fue así que al terminar labores la azabache caminó hacia la parada de la ruta pero de manera sorpresiva sonó su teléfono móvil repetidas veces; desesperada buscó dentro de su bolso de mano el artefacto y sin fijarse previamente quién era al suponer que se trataba de Trunks, desbloqueó la pantalla táctil y contestó.

—¿Diga…?—recibió un saludo y una cordial invitación—¿A-Ahora?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A paso apresurado la flor llegó a una pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad. En la ventana estaba colgado un letrero luminoso con la palabra en mayúsculas «OPEN». Esta vez el lugar era más tranquilo, había bocinas en cada esquina que daban un toque de relajación al son de saxofón. Además de vender cafés de distintos tipos, dentro de refrigeradores horizontales había una gran variedad de pastelillos. Se podían apreciar las delicias desde el cristal y eran más atractivos gracias a la luz blanca que les alumbraba.

Al abrir la puerta sonó el timbre de bienvenida _«ding-dong»_ La flor observaba para todos los lados en busca de su cita, hasta que de un momento a otro la divisó en una de las mesas de al fondo. La otro persona al ver qué había llegado pronto levantó su mano—Es aquí.

Mai fue hacia allá y tomó asiento.

—¿Q-Qué tal…?—asintió en pos de un saludo.

—Me alegra que haya venido, Señorita Mai—dijo la celeste portadora aún de su uniforme y pañoleta en el cuello.—Espero no haber sido imprudente, usted sabe, me da un poco de pena sacarla de su rutina. Solo que el día me pareció tan lindo para charlar un poco en compañía de un postre. A veces es cansado estar solo, ¿No cree?

—Sí, por supuesto, creo que después de todo es bueno salir a distraerse de vez en cuando.

—¿Tenía algún pendiente?—preguntó la rubia al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

—Para nada, iba para mi casa. En realidad ya no tengo nada por hacer.

—Ya veo, por cierto, ¿Podría hacerme un favor?.

—¿D-Dígame?

—No me hable de usted, solo dígame Marron, ¿Está bien?

—Claro—agachó el rostro.

En eso un joven mesero con charola en mano se acercó a la mesa de las mujeres y depositó un par de cafés con turrón en la parte de arriba y un par de trozos de pastel de vainilla con cubierta de chocolate.

—Me tomé el permiso de ordenar algo en lo que llegabas, Mai.

—Oh—se sonrojó la flor—Muchas gracias, se ve delicioso.

—Adelante come, yo invito.

Mientras ambas mujeres probaban el postre, Mai a discreción observaba a la rubia «En serio es hermosa» pensó en silencio al ver sus finos modales, lo terso de su piel y su esbelta figura. Por una extraña razón se vio deslumbrada por su belleza dorada. Y así, bajo los efectos luminosos de el Sol, se preocupó un poco en continuar con estas invitaciones, no porque fueran malas sino qué sería cuando Marron descubriera que su pareja actual era Trunks; definitivamente no quería llegar a ese punto. Ahora por lo menos el azul de su vida estaba ausente y se facilitaba el darle una mano amiga. Podría decirse que en ese aspecto si la comprendía, ella en su etapa roja contó con Violet y a lo mejor esta chica estaba deseosa de expresar esa frustración que se acumula en el alma; supuso que su ruptura con el Brief fue seguramente un trago muy amargo para ella.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Mai?

—¿Eh?—parpadeó por lo inesperado de la pregunta—Yo…Yo tengo 41 años.

—¿De verdad?—sujetó la cuchara que mantenía en sus labios—Pues déjame decirte que para la edad que tienes estás muy guapa.

—Gr-Gracias—se sonrojó—¿Y usted?—pronto se retractó—Ah, perdón, quise decir: ¿Y tú Marron?

—26

—Oh, eres muy joven…también eres linda.

—Muchas gracias—contestó amablemente.

Fue así que la curiosidad se apoderó de la flor, hasta incluso se sintió mal por querer saber más sobre la mujer.

—¿Tienes pareja, Mai?—fue sorprendida por otra pregunta.

—Yo…—por mera inercia iba a contestar que sí, pero consideró prudente decir:—Soy divorciada.

—Discúlpame, en serio que mi intensión no es incomodarte. Pero si te soy franca…—marcó una pausa y continuó—Eso ya lo sabía—se confesó—Creo que alguna vez Trunks me lo contó. De hecho me dijo que estaba muy satisfecho con el trabajo de las mujeres de Polaris en la Sede del Norte.

—Entiendo…—asintió cabizbaja.

—Seguro te preguntas por qué quiero entablar una relación contigo—suspiró—Y bueno, precisamente es por lo anterior que mencioné.

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir…?—la flor le regresó la mirada.

—Lo que trato de decir es que quiero que me ayudes, que me aconsejes y me digas cómo olvidar. Es que de verdad no puedo sacarme esta situación de la mente, no sé si Trunks me ame pero…aún lo extraño. Estos meses han sido muy duros para mí pese a que la gente me ve bien por dentro sigo destrozada. He recibido muchos ánimos por parte de las chicas de la biblioteca y por un amigo también, pero, en serio que no puedo con esto—tomó sus manos—Así que por favor te pido que seas mi amiga, mi ayuda y confidente.

—Marron, yo…

—Por favor, te lo ruego…

Y la mente de la flor viajó al baúl de los recuerdos.

* * *

 _—Violet—nombró a su compañera entre lágrimas—No sé que hacer con este caos. No sé, ¡No sé qué hacer!._

 _—Aquí estoy contigo, Mai—le abrazó para calmarla—Ya veras que juntas saldremos adelante con esto._

* * *

—Pero mi situación es muy distinta a la tuya, Marron. Lo que intento decir es que yo vengo de un matrimonio fracasado.

—Yo viví por cuatro años con Trunks, se puede decir que también fue un matrimonio fracasado.

—Puede ser…—mordió sus labios.

—Solo necesito de una amiga, es todo—la mirada celeste se ponía vidriosa.

Mai suspiró y medito al respecto. ¿Y quién era ella para decirle que NO a alguien que solo desea descargar sus sentimientos? Claro, el remordimiento le carcomía el alma pues ella ahora tenía a Trunks. Sin embargo, un poco de ayuda, un abrazo, una sonrisa, la merece cualquiera.

—De acuerdo…—contestó después de algunos minutos de silencio.

—En verdad te lo agradezco.

—Descuida—ambas se sonrieron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hola, mi flor—saludaba el muchacho desde el cuarto de hotel; hicieron una video-llamada de celular a celular. Tanto el joven como la azabache estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas.

—Hola, Trunks—sonrió—¿Qué tal tu día?

—Un poco cansado—contestó el azul—Hoy estuve encerrado todo el día en una aula—sonrió y movió los dedos de una de sus manos—Ya sabes que soy muy ancioso—ambos rieron—No sé cómo aguante tantas horas.

—Lo bueno es que cada vez falta menos para que termines, ¡Ánimo!—lo alentaba—Por cierto, ¿Qué cenaste, Trunks?

—El hotel cuenta con restaurante, hace rato cené unas brochetas de carne.

—Suena delicioso.

—Y en verdad lo estaba.

—Supongo que dormirás satisfecho.

—Y durmiera más satisfecho si te tuviera aquí en mi cama—rió por el doble sentido de sus palabras.

—¡Trunks!

—Es broma—dijo entre risas—Fuera de eso la verdad te echo de menos, amor. Muero por estar contigo—le mandó un beso al acercase la cámara del celular a sus labios _«¡Muack!»_

—Yo también te extraño mucho.

—Bueno, ya es media noche, mi flor. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y tú igual. Linda noche, te quiero.

—Descansa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al salir de Polaris la flor tenía una cita con el Sol.

—Toma asiento, Mai—invitó la rubia quien estaba sentada sobre una frazada. A un costado traía consigo una bolsa con mandarinas; le quitaba la cascara.

Hoy habían decidido verse en un área verde, ésta también estaba ubicada en el centro de la cuidad. Los últimos matices de luz solar estaban por esconderse; el firmamento era naranja. Entretanto, algunas personas aún se ejercitaban con los aparatos públicos del gimnasio. Otras familias paseaban a sus perros, otros trotaban, y otros tantos jugaban fútbol.

—La tarde es magnífica, ¿no crees?—preguntó la rubia al ofrecerle una mandarina.

—Gracias—la flor recibió el fruto ácido y tomó asiento mientras acomodaba su falda larga—Sí, es un día agradable.

—Me encantan los días soleados, la flores, la lluvia. Soy pésima para sobrellevar climas fríos—rió.

—Y a mí me encanta el frío—contestó Mai, después mordió una parte del gajo del fruto.

—Por su puesto, cada uno tenemos diferentes gustos y somos especiales.

Mientras observaban el partido de fútbol, la mayor preguntó:

—Y bien, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Qué me quieres contar, Marron?

—Tantas cosas—suspiró la celeste.

Entretanto, Mai, observó su reloj de mano—Entonces te escuchó—acomodó un mechón largo detrás de su oreja.

—¿Hasta cuándo dejaste de sentir amor por tu ex esposo?—preguntó el Sol mientras Mai agachó la mirada.

—Supongo que cuando te enamoras de alguien lo olvidas.

—El problema es—hizo una pausa y continuó—…es que yo aún estoy enamorada..

Y la flor sintió una punzada fatal en el pecho. Sin embargo tomó valor y continuó.

—Creo que entonces te faltó escucharlo, dialogar. Digo, no es que tus propios ojos lo hayan visto en una escena comprometedora.

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé—repitió rápido al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—Pero te juro que me volví loca, ¿Sabes, Mai?

—¿Q-Qué sucede…?—le miró de reojo.

—Me gustaría buscarlo, hablar con él y resolver los malos entendidos. Hasta podría darle otra oportunidad. Sin importar quién se oponga yo sí lo perdonaría.

—¿Y si él ya está con alguien? ¿Nos has pensado en ese detalle, Marron?

—Yo solo sé que lo amo—asintió y regresó su mirada hacia el juego de soccer—Su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus gestos y cada cosa de él sigue en mí mente.

Sin embargo lo ojos azabaches se dilataron; su faz por la afirmación que obtuvo mostró un semblante con ciertos signos de advertencia.

—Lo único que no me cuadra es que Trunks esté desaparecido de su entorno cotidiano. Ni siquiera los Brief saben dónde está y me da extrañeza porque él no es de esos tipos que huye de los problemas.

Entonces la Flor le dirigió la mirada al Sol y su yo interna dijo la verdad, lo dijo a través de sus ojos negros.

 _»Es porque está conmigo, Marron._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Hola a todos n.n ¿cómo están, eh?

Nos volvemos a ver en otro capítulo más, me da mucho gusto saludarles y espero que hayan disfrutado mucho la lectura. Cada vez que termino un capítulo me quedo en modo _«Hiatus»_ jaja, pero no se preocupen seguro en la semana comienzo con el siguiente capítulo.

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer. Comienzo con los saludos:

 **Odette Vilandra:** ¿Luchas en lodo con resultado sexuales? XDDD jaja mil gracias por leer, baby. Me hacían falta tus suculentos rws.

 **Konishiha Mundo:** Hola n.n mucha gracias por pasarte a leer, también te agradezco que te hayas pasado por el Fic "la Puerta" ¿qué puedo decirle a tu hermana para que le de una oportunidad al trumai? Jajaja xD Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los capis. Besos hasta El Salvador.

 **QueenNeon:** ¡Hola, hermosa! Tanto tiempo, espero también te encuentres bien, ya sabes esperaré tu solicitud de amistad. Y mira quién diría, apetece la bella Marron. Gracias por pasarte bonita.

 **ChocolaMint:** No sé por qué me vienen los modismos en la nota del final xD hahaha bueno, bueno, querida chocolate de menta muchas gracias por leer. Espero que este CAP lo hayas disfrutado mucho, aparece la linda Marron y con ella "algunas" cosas por suceder. Besos grandes.

 **Bri 17:** Pequeña y linda Bri, siempre me estremecen tus rws ¡pero qué va! Tú también eres amor puro. Gracias hermosa por leer.

 **Nancy Cephiro:** Holiiiiis n.n aquí estoy como lo prometí. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y claro, espero haber sembrado más intriga en ti xDDDD Ah, es broma! (Pero sí) Muchas gracias por leer, Nancy.

 **MaríaEnriqueta:** Hola bonita, un gusto que andes por aquí. Gracias por leer y muchas bendiciones.

 **Cereza del Pastel:** Como siempre gracias a tu ojo clínico y de Big mama que nadie posee en mis historias jajaja. Creo que respondiendo lo del rw, en sí creo que Trunks es más expresivo n.n Mai le ha dicho que lo quiere también pero más sutil con un «Y yo también, Trunks» besos. Ahí te veo en el whatsapp xD

 **Saludos extras:** Evelyn Cotrina, Sandy, Giorgia Podda, lectores silenciosos ¡GRACIAS A TODOS!

Por cierto, **FA** ya registró **7mil visitas Yeiiii~~** y superamos los **200 rws** ¡GRACIA, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos, gracias por su aceptación y apoyo. Me hacen feliz.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

 _ **Con cariño:**_

 _ **Kuraudea R.**_

* * *

Respetemos los derechos del autor

 **19/Junio/2017**

¡Di **NO** al plagio de Fic!.


	23. Chapter 23

**Flor Artificial**

 _ **Por**_

 **Kuraudea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XXII**

 **Corazón & Razón**

 **Parte I**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«La razón puede advertirnos sobre lo que conviene evitar; sólo el corazón nos dice lo que es preciso hacer aunque a veces no podamos hacer nada»—Joseph Joubert (1754-1824) Ensayista y moralista francés._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las tijeras se abrían y se cerraban al compás de su dedo índice y pulgar. Mordía su labio inferior y su vista azabache se mantenía fruncida totalmente concentrada en el trazo que hacía mientras que una gota de sudor se resbalaba por su sien.

—Ya casi…solo un poco más—al cortar el último trozo de cartón, dio por terminado su arduo labor—¡Uff, ya quedó!—limpió su frente con el antebrazo y le echó un vistazo a su trabajo.

Él vivía solo en un diminuto departamento en el sector de nivel medio de la Capital del Oeste; no era una zona lujosa pero estaba bien. Ésta constaba de una cama, televisión, servicio de internet, baño y cocina. Además de un escritorio con lámpara integrada; ese era su recinto laboral para diseñar sus planos con la exactitud necesaria. Por suerte aún tenía algunos sencillos trabajos por entregar y eso significaba ingresos para su bolsillo.

—Al fin están todos completos—mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al observar juntos los cupones que recolectó durante semanas. Éstos venían en la parte trasera del empaque de cereal _«Painter Chips»_. De un lado se mostraba la cara sonriente de una pantera con un bate en las garras—Pantera Oscar—pronunció su nombre con gusto pues el personaje de la caja era todo un icono para chicos y grandes.

Al girar la imagen del felino se indicaba la promoción que al juntar mínimo diez cupones, se podían canjear por dos cafés capuchinos y dos crepas en el establecimiento _Caffenio City_ ubicada en el centro de la Ciudad del Oeste.

Ilusionado tomó su teléfono móvil que se mantenía sobre la mesa; marcó al número que se sabía de memoria desde hacía tiempo y, al escuchar su rasposa voz, intuyó que seguramente estaba fumando; sin más invitó:

—Estaré en el _Caffenio City_ a las 9pm. _¡Yo invitooo~~!_ —tarareó la última parte con cierta gracia. Y sin importar que su cita refunfuñó por lo improvisado e inoportuno que había sido con la invitación, colgó contento—Bien, es hora de tomar una ducha.

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras jabonaba su cabellera negra con abundante espuma, recordó de manera espontánea a la rubia _«¿Qué estará haciendo Marron?»_ se preguntó a sí mismo al hacer conciencia de que tenía varios días que no la visitaba. De hecho la última vez que convergieron fue para ver juntos el final de la novela. Suspiró ante el recuerdo y supuso que la _Jinzo_ probablemente había superado toda esa etapa de dolor. Últimamente la miraba más risueña.

—Me alegra— le dijo a la nada.

Sin querer profundizar en el tema, cerró la llave de la regadera y se fue alistar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Observó su reloj de mano y enfurecida pensó que cómo era posible que siendo ella la citada estuviera más temprano que él.

—No puede ser…—se quejó, y sus manos fueron el soporte para sostener su barbilla mientras resoplaba con fastidio un mechón largo de su cabello que rozaba su nariz; al paso de un instante divisó al muchacho que venía a paso apresurado—Ahí viene…

—¡Señorita Violet!—saludó el joven Son vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalón de mezclilla. La mujer violeta, entretanto, portaba un vestido café, botas rojas sin tacón y chamarra de mezclilla. Su cabello para un mejor acomodo lo había moldeado con la pistola secadora para proporcionándole un buen volumen; el flequillo sesgado cubriera la mitad de su ojo izquierdo.

—¡Y como siempre llegas tarde, Son Goten!—le echó en cara al cruzar sus brazos.

—Vamos, por favor no se enoje conmigo. Solo me demoré unos minutos, no pasa nada—tomó asiento despreocupado.

El establecimiento del _Caffenio City_ era de dos plantas y contaban con un área de balcón; justo ahí estaban ellos recibiendo el fresco de la noche. Para esto, las cartas del menú ya aguardaban en la mesa metálica.

—No tienes remedio—suspiró—Ni hablar, muero de hambre—ojeó la carta para decidir que encargaría—Mmmm…qué será bueno pedir.

—¿Qué le parece un café capuchino y una crepa?

—¿Eh…? Pero yo quería un frappe y un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

—Sí, Sí,…es que…—rascó su nuca nervioso pues era obvio que de dinero andaba justo y quería de alguna manera canjear los cupones de la Pantera Oscar y por su puesto quedar «bien» con la dama.

—¿A-Algún problema, Son Goten?—frunció la mirada y se contestó ella misma—Espero que NO. Fuera el colmo que aparte de llegar tarde me condiciones que ordenar.

—No, no, para nada—negó con ambas manos—Es solo que me han dicho que las crepas y los capuchinos de este lugar son exquisitos—rió nervioso—Ja,ja,ja, démosles una oportunidad, ¿Sí?

—¿Ah, sí?—meditó sus palabras por un instante y mientras observaba al muchacho fijamente, contestó:—Está bien, probemos esas malditas crepas.

 _»¡Uff!_

—¡Le garantizo que no se arrepentirá!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Al menos no me mentiste—dijo la violeta—En verdad estuvo delicioso.

Después de haber convivido con el Son buen rato, la jefa de Polaris le dio un visto a su reloj de mano.

—Creo que es hora de irme. Muchas gracias por invitarme, Son Goten—atrevida alzó su mano para que el mesero se acercara a cobrar—¡Oiga, la cuenta por favor!

—N-No es necesario que le hable—su faz se puso tensa—Mejor iré a pagar directo a la caja, ¿Puede esperarme un segundo antes de que se vaya, verdad?—sudaba la gota fría. Seguro moriría de vergüenza si Violet se enterara que la invitó a cenar gracias a los cupones. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, el mesero ya esperaba a su costado.

—No seas necio, bobo. ¡Paga de una vez!—le ordenó con actitud.

—E-Está bien…—se sonrojó a más no poder y sin más remedio comenzó a pagar con los cupones de la Pantera Oscar.

—¿Eh?—la mujer se percató de ese detalle—¿Por qué no estás pagando con billetes? ¿No me digas qué…?—se acercó a la charola de pago y distinguió a la simpática pantera.—¡Me invitaste porque tenias cupones gratis!—se enfureció— ¡AHORA YA ENTIENDO TU TERQUEDAD CON LAS MALDITAS CREPAAAS!.

—¡No es lo que usted cree! Solo pensé que era buena idea aprovecharlos, je, je, je…

—¡TONTO!—le dio un coscorrón.

—¡Ouch!

—¡Me hubieras dicho la VERDAD!—tomó su bolso de mano y caminó hacia salida.

—Señorita Violet, esperé un momento…

—¿Ahora qué quieres?—lo divisó desde su hombro.

El muchacho juntó sus manos en muestra de una verdadera disculpa.

—¿Podría llevarme a mi casa?

La mayor regresó su mirada hacia enfrente como todo un sargento en posición de firmes. Fue así que la delicadeza de una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios por las ocurrencias del muchacho. Nuevamente volteó y asintió—Andando, cabeza de piedra.

—Oh, muchas gracias—se levantó de un brinco y alcanzó su paso mientras rascaba debajo de su nariz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cigarro estaba a punto de consumirse en sus dedos; una probada más y se deshizo de él al lanzarlo sin rumbo fijo. Sus antebrazos estaban recargados en la mitad de una reja que restringía el paso a un área natural de rosas. El Brief sostenía su celular al estar en plena charla.

—¿Y cómo te va?—le preguntaron del otro lado del teléfono.

—Estoy un poco fastidiado, Yohei. Pero es parte de esto—suspiró—Ni hablar, espero que en verdad sirva—observaba las aulas que se divisaban entre las ramas.

—¿Irás a donde te dije?—preguntó el de ojos verdes.

—En un rato que tenga libre, sí. ¿Cómo dices que se llama el lugar?

—Consulado para maestros O.

—De acuerdo…—contestó sin muchos ánimos.

—Es fácil, Trunks. En verdad no te abrumes, solo lleva tus papales en orden, una constancia que compruebe que estás en el seminario. Probablemente te harán algunas preguntas sencillas y es todo. Ellos realmente se dedican a reubicar a los usuarios en alguna vacante disponible para impartir clases. Desde luego que se basan en tu perfil y buscan de preferencia que la institución esté cerca de tu sector para que te desplaces con mayor facilidad.

—Entiendo—asintió.

—No te desanimes, hermano.

—No, no es eso. Es solo que otra vez estoy lejos de casa. Sé que no es un periodo largo como en el Norte pero, no quisiera estar separado de mi pareja por mucho tiempo. Así que espero que la .O me resuelva rápido.

—Verás que así será. De cualquier forma yo seguiré al pendiente de lo que me diga mi Tío Benji.

En eso las personas que pertenecían al seminario entraban una por una a la sala donde se impartía el curso.

—Creo que tengo que irme, Yohei. Luego charlamos.

—Suerte—colgaron y el Brief se incorporó al grupo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _»Yo solo sé que lo amo._

Esa frase tan bella en el lenguaje del ser humano, no se le borraba de la mente ni un solo instante. La estrella de Polaris marcaba un trazo largo con la regla y un lápiz punto fijo; dibujaba una línea recta. Sin embargo pese a sus ocupaciones del diario, la frase seguía multiplicándose infinidad de veces en sus pensamientos _«Yo solo sé que lo amo»_ ; sus brazos se pusieron tensos, frunció la mirada y como consecuencia a sus síntomas, la punta del lápiz se trozó originado un hoyo en el papel.

—Maldición…—susurró al esbozar con fastidio. Lo bueno era que tenía dos copias del mismo plano, sino hubiera tenido que empezar de nuevo.

Desde ese tarde en el parque sus pensamientos le estaban traicionando a todo momento. Tal parecía que el estar sola en Polaris sin escuchar las charlas de su compañera de trabajo, le estaba haciendo delirar. Por desgracia ya se había enganchando en el tema, e incluso pensó que el comentario de la rubia no había sido con mala intensión. Aunque a veces se preguntaba por qué la habría eligió a ella y no a otra persona. Sabía que le había dado un «explicación» al respecto pero no se le hacía suficiente motivo para elegirla como paño de lágrimas.

—Si tan solo supieras la verdad…

Y si efectivamente la Jinzo lo supera, sería obvio que jamás en el mundo le hubiera hablado por ser el pilar de todo este caos. ¿Pero qué culpa tenía ella de estar ahora con Trunks? Ahora su vida de pareja había comenzado de la forma correcta, sin mentiras, con respeto, tolerancia y amor. Pensó que sería buena idea dejar de salir con la rubia, «¿Y si solo lo hace por molestarme?»«¿Y si en verdad sabe todo?»; sus interrogantes no le ayudaron mucho en despejar su mente pues sabía perfectamente que en esa mirada celeste solo se escondía un grito de dolor.

—¡Ya vine, Mai!—saludó Violet interrumpiendo su vago análisis. La Ribbon se fue directo a su escritorio, sobre éste dejó su bolso de mano, algunas carpetas y las llaves de su _«pequeño gigante»_

—Bienvenida—asintió Mai regresando el saludo—¿Cómo te fue?—se quitó sus anteojos para observarle mejor.

—Por fortuna no había mucho tráfico, así que entregué rápido los planos al cliente. De paso compré donas—mostró el coqueto empaque donde la ilustración de las rosquillas tenían ojos, piernas y brazos —Anda tomemos un café—le lanzó un guiño en pos de la invitación.

—De acuerdo—la azabache aceptó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La fila era larga pero por fortuna el desplazamiento era fluido. _«El siguiente»_ decían las personas que atendían en cubículos independientes.

—Pase.

—Gracias—el joven Brief tomó asiento y la puerta de cristal se cerró para adquirir privacidad.

—Y bien Señor Brief, ¿Qué lo traer por aquí?—le preguntó la mujer mayor de uniforme amarillo y gáfete en el pecho. Ésta mantenía recogido el cabello con una trenza que rozaba su hombro.

El azul hizo entrega de la carpeta que contenía su documentación en orden; la deslizó sobre la mesa hasta que llegó a las manos de la mujer.

—Me dijeron que acudiera aquí para darme de alta en su sistema. Necesito que me ayuden a buscar algún plaza disponible para impartir clases.

—Muy bien. Ingresaré sus datos a nuestro portal—la mujer empezó a teclear a buena velocidad la información general del Brief. En sus lentes se reflejaba un mundo de letras de colores verdes fluorescentes. Le echaba un ojo a las hojas y seguía tecleando, pero cuando llegó a la parte del currículum vitae se sorprendió por su valiosa experiencia—Tiene un currículum muy enriquecido, Señor Brief.

—Gr-Gracias—asintió el muchacho.

Fue así, que por medio de internet el sistema comenzó a rastrear los datos del joven Brief al ser una persona física/moral que pagaba impuestos. Como era de esperarse salió a relucir inmediatamente su relación con la Corporación Cápsula y su antiguo cargo de presidente en la empresa de rama tecnológica.

La empleada de la C. de O. recargó de golpe la espalda en el respaldo de silla, su faz se vio abrumada tras descubrir que el chico era el propio presidente de Capsule Corp.

Trunks al percibir su gesto intervino—¿S-Sucede algo?—la mujer agitó ligeramente la cabeza y le miró.

—E-Es solo que me sorprende que usted esté aquí en busca de un trabajo, Señor.

—Entiendo…—agachó la mirada, justo se imaginó lo que pasaba—Ya no laboro para la corporación—le dirigió la mirada tratando de explicar su situación—Decidí desde hace meses descansar de la empresa y buscar otro oficio para trabajar.

—Comprendo—asintió la de lentes—¿Sabe algo, Joven Brief?

—Dígame.

—Cuando nosotros estudiamos el _«perfil»_ del usuario, como empresa vincula al gobierno debemos de hacer énfasis en la necesidades del solicitante: desempleo, hijos, gastos mayores de vivienda, etc. No me lo tomé a mal, yo cumpliré mi labor de registrarlo al sistema pero—señaló hacia al exterior del cubículo—¿Ve a ese hombre de ahí?

El azul miró desde los cristales y asintió—Sí.

—Tiene más de un mes visitando nuestras instalaciones en busca de una oportunidad para ejercer. Él viene del mismo sector que usted, además cuenta con un buen currículum. Su esposa se dedica últimamente a los quehaceres domésticos para sacar un poco de plata para ayudarlo; pasa de los 40 años, tiene tres hijos, una hipoteca que pagar, no cuenta con ningún fondo de ahorro en alguna institución bancaria y otros tantos detalles que hace de su situación algo desesperante.

—Entiendo…—Trunks divisó al hombre con signos de barba y pronunciadas ojeras; realmente se miraba mal.

—El detalle aquí—le observó fijamente—Es que sí hay una vacante disponible para su región—aseguró la mujer firme y justa ante la situación—Yo mandaré ambas solicitudes y los jefes decidirán a quien otorgarle la plaza, ¿Comprende?

—Ya veo…—asintió desanimado.

—Si tiene suerte en cinco días hábiles recibirá en su correo electrónico la notificación si lo aceptaron. Si pasa ese rango de tiempo y no recibe nada, significa que lo rechazaron—la mujer volteó hacia la fila y dio acceso—¡El que sigue por favor!—el azul tomó su carpeta y salió.

—Muchas gracias.

—Para servirle, Señor Brief.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El muchacho salió del establecimiento molesto. Sobaba su quijada mientras su ceño estaba fruncido. Entendía la situación, claro que comprendía, no era estúpido. La insinuación de la asistente con sus ejemplos fue demasiada clara: no obtendría el empleo por su apellido.

 _—¡Maldición!—_ dijo entre dientes al golpear con el puño uno de los pilares cercanos a la entrada principal.

En eso tras tomar un poco de aire, divisó a unos metros hacia adelante al hombre que la asistente le había señalado durante su entrevista. Éste al estar sentado sobre una banca, mantenía los antebrazos sobre sus piernas y su cabeza estaba agachada; atendía una llamada desde su celular. El brillo de una lágrima se resbala por sus mejillas.

—Papá, ¿Ya vas a regresar a casa?—se escuchaba una pequeña voz desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí, sí cariño…

—¿Me traerás mi peluche de unicornio? Recuerda que tú me lo prometiste.

—Entonces si yo te lo prometí, tendrá que ser así, cariño—limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Gracias papi, eres el mejor. Iré a comer.

—Come tus verduras, eh. Dile a tus hermanos y a mamá que los amo.

—Sí papi. Adiós.

—Adiós, mi amor.

Fue así que una palma apareció bajo la vista del hombre con una buena faja de billetes.

—Ve a comprar ese unicornio—dijo una voz interrumpiendo su sufrir.

—¿Eh…?—el sujeto elevó la mirada y divisó al Brief—¿C-Cómo dices?

—Que vayas a casa con tu familia porque la vacante que hay disponible será para ti—mostró media sonrisa—Ve por ese unicornio, paga las deudas domésticas que tengas pendiente, compra comida y …sé feliz. Verás que pronto estarás laborando.

El hombre tomó temblando el fajo de dinero sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Trunks simplemente se dio la vuelta y tomó rumbo.

—¡Oye espera!—alzó la voz el sujeto e hizo que frenara el azul.

—¿Qué sucede?—lo miró desde su hombro.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué—asintió al finalizar sus palabras y siguió su ruta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Justo al llegar al estacionamiento subió a su convertible; observaba su reflejo en el retrovisor y meditaba sobre lo que había sucedido—suspiró—Sin duda el ser millonario tenía sus desventajas. ¿Qué había de malo el querer conseguir un empleo ordinario como cualquier individuo? Por lo menos el hombre lo obtendría; le hizo sentir bien eso. ¿Pero ahora qué haría? Las posibilidades de ejercer como profesor se limitaban y se le hacía inaudito el tener ese hilo que lo jalara a la Corporación Cápsula; el vivir bajo sus riquezas le frustraba a sobremanera, le daba justo en su hombría. No pretendía vivir sin hacer nada, ahora tenía una hogar y a una mujer que mantener.

Con la mente hecha nudos, negó con la cabeza y encendió el automóvil—Larguémonos de aquí—susurró y aceleró al meter cambio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus manos jabonaban los platos planos de porcelana de su vajilla blanca, antigua reliquia heredada por la abuela _Merry_. Un mandil cubría sus prendas de no ensuciarse mientras su cabello fue recogido en una coleta para que no estorbara durante su actividad. A sus pies, _Kuro_ bebía de un poco de leche de su tazón.

El chorro del agua se encargaba de quitar todo rastro de espuma en los trastes dejándolos relucientes. La flor los depositaba en el escurridor cercano a la ventana mientras los matices del Sol les regalaba un estela de brillos tornasoles particularmente a los vasos de cristal. Al tararear una melodía sin sentido alguno, la tarja continuaba con un festín de burbujas hasta que su mente aprovechó su vulnerabilidad al recordar al azul de su vida. No había duda que necesitaba a Trunks a su lado para dejar de pensar en tonterías. Sin embargo no pudo. Pese a que habían pasado algunos días desde entonces, su voz angelical de ruiseñor le taladraba la cabeza todo el día. Entonces recordó sus últimas palabras de su cita reciente.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _El viento resoplaba las hojas de los árboles como si de un simple plumero se tratara al sacudir un mueble sucio. Por ello, los zopilotes trinaban en un solo canto entre ecos y se unían en grupos para emprender vuelo hacia otras tierras lejanas. El verano impregnaba sus pulmones pues el propio aire acariciaba los mechones rubios y negros al ser elevados al ritmo del chillido de las cadenas de los columpios que mecían a cada mujer hacia delante y hacia atrás._

 _Era la viva imagen de una belleza natural en su forma femenina, pues el Sol por su jovialidad se impulsaba más hacia arriba y la Flor con su hermosa fotosíntesis y sus fuertes raíces en la tierra, iba detrás de ella contemplando esa luz que enriquecía a cualquier individuo._

 _—Suena bobo pero...—reía abiertamente—Aunque no lo creas me encantan los columpios, sé que ya estoy vieja para este gusto tan infantil. ¿Pero sabes? El estar así me relaja mucho e incluso me remota a una serie animada que miraba de pequeña. Era de una niña huérfana que vivía en las montañas con su abuelo._

 _—Pero qué cosas dices, eres muy joven Marron. La vida se hizo para ser felices y hacer las cosas que nos gusta, ¿no?. Así que no veo nada de malo que te gusten los columpios. A mí me encanta el chocolate, por ejemplo—el balanceo de la flor se frenaba poco a poco, observaba a la rubia en majestuoso frenesí y rió un poco al ser contagiada por su alegría._

 _—He pensado un poco en lo que te he dicho todos estos días, Mai—decía la celeste al subir y bajar. Y mientras se apaciguaba su risa con la vista hacia el firmamento se sinceró teniendo el grato don de la ignorancia—No sé que pase conmigo—asintió—Tampoco sé que pasará con ÉL pero…—Donde quiera que esté y con quién esté, estoy segura que esa persona buscará su bienestar a como dé lugar._

 _—¿Q-Qué tratas de decir?—le observó la flor entre parpadeos con una faz melancólica._

 _—Lo que trato de decir es...—sus pies tocaron tierra y provocaron tras levantar un poco de polvo que frenara de golpe—…es que deben de estar conscientes de qué es lo mejor para Trunks. Y más, cuando saben que dentro de su ser existe un hombre noble y extremadamente brillante como para que se descarrile en un mundo que tal vez no le corresponde. No sé por qué razón decidió abandonar todo pero,—hizo un silencio y continuó—Sea como sea él tiene una vida hecha, un futuro, una herencia, una promesa que con sus manos ha hecho crecer. Por ello creo que no merece menos o más sino lo que realmente le corresponde vivir. No se puede tapar el Sol con dedo, Mai. ¿O tú que piensas? De tanto que te he contado de él seguro hasta sabes más de Trunks que yo._

 _—Yo…—dolió. Sus palabras dentro de su ignorancia, dolían, dolían mucho. Pues la Flor nunca pretendería hacerle un mal al dueño de su nueva vida.—C-Creo que debo de irme—asintió gentilmente y se puso de pie._

 _—¿Eh?¿Tan rápido?—observó la rubia su reloj de mano de forma de corazón. Al darse cuenta de la hora se percató de lo que «supuestamente» era el motivo de la partida de la Flor—¡Oh, qué tonta soy! ¡Si que es tarde! Mil disculpas._

 _—No, no te preocupes. Es solo que olvidé que tengo trabajo pendiente—hizo una reverencia ante la joven que aún se mantenía sentada en el columpio—T-Tal vez tenga un poco de trabajo estos días, lo cual significa que ya no podré verte tan seguido, espero que me disculpes. De cualquier forma espero haber ayudado en algo. No soy la mejor persona, créelo, pero aunque no lo creas lo hice de corazón._

 _—No digas eso, al contrario, gracias por el lindo gesto que has tenido conmigo. Y por el resto no te preocupes, yo entiendo—sonrió—Ya habrá más oportunidades de coincidir._

 _—Me retiro. Cuídate Marron._

 _—Tu igual._

 _La mujer de Polaris se dio la media vuelta para tomar rumbo hacia la parada del camión más cercana; la parte trasera de la gabardina se revoloteaba mientras unos remolinos de hojas secas se formaban a su paso con el ruido árido que les caracterizaba. Sus dientes mordían la finura de sus labios rojos carmesí pues un llanto reprimido quería salir y no se lo permitiría, no ahí, no en su presencia. Siguió con su dolor disfrazado con una careta de sonrisas hasta que abordó el colectivo urbano. La tristeza le hizo tocar fondo, se apoderó de su ser irremediablemente. Sin embargo, una pizca de cordura brilló para ofrecerle un poco de consuelo, le hizo razonar: lo amaba y siempre pensaría en su bien._

 _Marron continuó balanceándose lentamente con la vista hacia el cielo. Tal vez le preguntaba a la madre Luna qué sería de él. A lo pocos minutos se divisó la silueta de la joven que había tomado camino mientras el leve chillido del columpio se escuchaba víctima del aire._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El plato de porcelana se escapó como un pez entre sus manos y se hizo añicos en la tarja. Una parte filosa cortó de su mano. Ésta por mera inercia colocó la herida debajo del choro del agua, la sangre se diluía hasta tomar camino por la coladera; cerró la llave y con una servilleta desechable apretó con fuerza para controlar la hemorragia.

—En qué diablos estoy pensando…—susurró. Sin embargo sus signos vitales estaban alterados; el palpitar de su corazón se escuchaba fuerte, acelerado y perlas de sudor se formaban debajo del flequillo recto hasta que una que otra gota se deslizaba por su sien.

Pero era inevitable el no pensar en sus palabras: « _Sea como sea él tiene una vida hecha, un futuro, una herencia, una promesa que con sus manos ha hecho crecer. Por ello creo que no merece menos o más sino lo que realmente le corresponde vivir.»_

Agitó ligeramente la cabeza para ubicar su mente en los quehaceres del hogar. Por suerte la herida cesó y recordó que tenía que preparar la cena. Antes de comenzar con los preparativos tomó aire, lo retuvo y expulsó, esa secuencia la repitió un par de veces y fue así que engañó a su mente al plasmarse una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Todo está bien—cerró sus puños optimista prometiéndose que no volvería a divagar en cosas absurdas. Pues no había nada de malo el haber empezado una vida matrimonial con el Brief. Ella lo amaba y él a ella.

Con esa actitud positiva la cena comenzó a tomar forma; el sartén freía un pescado con pizcas de pimienta y sal. Hábilmente con los palillos volteó el trozo para que se cociera de la otra parte también. Rodajas de tomate, aros de cebolla, soya y la cena estaba lista.

Sus manos se juntaron para dar las gracias «¡Buen provecho!» y mientras probaba algunos trozos del platillo, su vista se centró en la silla de enfrente que lucía vacía; le hizo suspirar, era obvio que extrañaba al azul a morir.

 **.**

 **.**

Al recoger los platos sucios dejó nuevamente la cocina reluciente.

—Uff, al fin terminé—limpió el sudor su de frente con el antebrazo. Al ser de noche decidió ir a tomar una ducha para refrescarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sobre la cama con una bata de seda color rosa pastel, cepillaba su larga cabellera negra mientras _Kuro_ jugueteaba en el otro extremo de la cama con un ratón de peluche. La lámpara del escritorio iluminaba tenuemente con su luz amarillenta la recámara, entretanto la flor continuaba en su faceta de ninfa cepillando sus largos. Despreocupada volteó hacia un lado y observó el espejo empotrado en la pared y sin culpa le sonrió al reflejo de su nueva vida que más perfecta no podía ser.

Entonces se preguntó cómo le había ido a Trunks en el consulado de maestros. Pues él mismo se lo había hecho saber al enviarle un mensaje de texto que acudiría a ese lugar por recomendación de Yohei.

—Seguro le fue bien—y como cosa de telepatía la computadora sonó al entrar una video-llamada—¡Es Trunks!—afirmó mientras tomó asiento en la silla y le dio click a _«aceptar llamada»._

Después de unos puntos suspensivos se logró el enlace.

—Hola, bonita—el joven que seducía con el azul de su mirada, lucía sus mechones húmedos debido a la reciente ducha que había tomado; sobre sus hombres desnudos colgaba el exceso de la toalla—¿Cómo estás, mi flor?

—Estoy bien—respondió sonrojada ante la imagen—Preparé pescado frito para la cena.

—Ah, delicioso. En verdad extraño tus comidas. Una semana más amor y estaré a tu lado—suspiró.

—Te esperaré con gusto, Trunks—asintió feliz—Dime, ¿Cómo te fue en ese consulado?

El muchacho talló su rostro antes de contestar, se le miraba una faz abrumada—No tan bien.

—¿N-No…?—Mai se sorprendió.

Fue así que el joven comenzó a narrarle a la mujer lo que le había ocurrido en el día. Le contó sobre las vacantes, la entrevista, el señor, el dinero que le había obsequiado y demás detalles. Cuando terminó se puso cabizbajo y suspiró.

—No te preocupes, Trunks— trataba de animarlo—Sé que habrá más oportunidades, lo sé. Solo no te desesperes. Además el gesto que hiciste fue muy bondadoso de tu parte, que dulce. Te aseguro que esa niña ya tiene su unicornio en las manos y está feliz.

—Lo sé, espero que así sea. Es que cuando lo escuché no pude quedarme sin hacer nada. Al menos eso me hizo sentir mejor.

—Eres grande Trunks Brief.

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa—Gracias. Tú eres hermosa—hizo sonrojar a la mujer—¿Todo bien casa, cariño?

—S-Sí…

—Eso no sonó muy convincente—rió.

—En verdad todo está muy bien, Trunks.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

—¿Segura, segura?—cuestionó riéndose.

—Ya te dije que sí, no seas molesto—se cruzó de brazos y frunció las cejas.

—Anda quita esa cara de berrinche. Te contaré algo que te hará feliz.

—¿Eh?—regresó la vista a la cámara.

—Hay una carne típica de esta ciudad, no sé con qué esté condimentada pero, te garantizo que está estupenda. Compraré suficiente para llevar a casa. ¡Te encantará!—le lanzó un guiño.

—¿D-De verdad?—los ojos se le iluminaron de solo imaginarse.

—Aja.

De ahí la mujer se sonrojó—Oye Trunks, también hay otras cosas que me hacen feliz. No soy un cavernícola o algo así.

—Yo lo sé. Aunque sé que adoras comer y cocinar, mi pequeña sabueso.

—¡Oye!—el muchacho se rió por su expresión.

—¡Vamos, que no te de pena! No hay por que avergonzarse de algo tan natural como comer, además, es de los grandes placeres de la vida. Bueno también besar y …y tú sabes que más…

—Ya basta, ya ve a dormir.

—¡¿Me estás corriendo?!—preguntó burlón.

—No. Es solo que ya es tarde.

—Está bien, está bien. Me iré solo si me mandas un beso por la cámara—la mujer parpadeó ante su idea en desaprobación— Anda, no seas fría. A la cuenta de tres lo hacemos los dos al mismo tiempo, ¿Te parece?

 _»1_

 _»2_

 _»3_

Ambos labios se unieron a las cámaras: Trunks desde su celular, Mai desde la computadora de escritorio. De ahí la señal se cortó.

La bata de rosa no le quedó de otra más que reír.

—Eres un bobo, Trunks.

El azul se acostó de golpe en la cama con los brazos extendido.

—Tonta…—dijo entre sonrisas y cerró los ojos para descansar. Mañana tendría otro pesado día.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Hola a todos, nuevamente les saludos en otro capítulo más n.n la cosa se pone difícil, espero de antemano que les haya gustado. Adoré muchísimo la parte de la pantera Oscar jajaja. Por cierto, la crepa es un tipo Hot-Cake relleno de frutas, lo menciono para aquellos que no sepan qué es.

Faltan 13 días para cumlpleaños, así que le meto turbo al siguiente capítulo para actualizar antes de que llegue ese día.

 **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

Me paso a los saludines correspondientes al capítulo 21. Muchas gracias **Sandy, Giorgia Podda, Cereza del Pastel, MariaEnriqueta, Nancy Cephiro,Konishiha Mundo y Evelyn Cotrina** por pasarse a leer. También les mando un cordial saludo a los lectores silencioso, ¡Mil Gracias!

Nos vemos en otro capítulo, ¡Hasta la próxima!¡Cada vez nos acercamos más al final! :D

 ** _Con cariño:_**

 ** _Kuraudea R._**

* * *

Respetemos los derechos de autor

 **28/Junio/2017**

Di **NO** al plagio de Fics.


	24. Chapter 24

**Flor Artificial**

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **Capítulo XXIII**

 **Corazón & Razón**

 **Parte II**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Raro y celestial don, el que sepa sentir y razonar al mismo tiempo»—Conde de Rivarol (1753-1801) escritor francés_

 ** _._**

 **.**

 _«La razón me ha enseñado mucho. Pero todo lo que sé me ha sido dado por el corazón»–León Tolstói (1802-1910) escritor ruso._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus manos sostenían el documento que lo haría volver a casa en busca de nuevas oportunidades.

—Al fin.—se dijo optimista tratando de ver lo sucedido como una simple experiencia laboral; un mes se había cumplido para el joven Brief y con ello, el cierre del seminario de la _C de O._

La ciudad entretanto se vestía de luces de neón por la soberbia de otros vehículos que iban en dirección hacia la zona de diversión nocturna. Al captar algunos rostros de las personas que en su mayoría eran jóvenes universitarios, sonrió al recodar viejos tiempos, pues no hace algunos ayeres el hacia lo mismo todos los fines de semana. Fue así, que el documento que contaba con firma y sello de acreditación, lo guardó dentro del bolsillo de su chamarra de cuero. De ahí, observó su reloj cromado y éste indicaba las 10pm.

—Es tarde…—susurró.

El aroma del sábado por la noche llegó a su nariz mientras se encontraba afuera de un establecimiento de las famosas cadenas del _Capital Xpress_. Estaba recargado en su convertible plateado y como no tenía con quién festejar su triunfo, se tomó la decencia de al menos fumar y beber una cerveza tranquilamente. Cuando tiró la colilla del cigarro, la punta de su bota amarilla se encargó de pisarla hasta que se mostró despedazada en lo gris de la banqueta; fue en ese instante que su mente se iluminó y decidió que no quería estar un día más ahí.

Por propio impulso subió decidido a su convertible, manejó a velocidad excesiva por las calles nocturnas de la pequeña ciudad, hasta que después de veinte minutos llegó al hotel Emporio, (lugar donde se había hospedado desde el inicio del seminario). A solas en la habitación colocó sobre la cama toda su ropa y bruscamente empacó todas sus pertenencias para finalmente encapsularlas.

—Regresemos a casa.—dijo seguro de sus palabras al sostener la diminuta herramienta cilíndrica; poco bastó para que el joven estuviese en la recepción entregando sus llaves y firmando la factura de pago por el mes que había alquilado.

—Muchas gracias, Señor Brief. Qué tenga buen viaje—le despidió el encargado en turno.

—Gracias a ustedes por su hospitalidad—pisando fuerte cruzó las puertas de cristal de la entrada; partió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El camino de la carretera era una mancha negra que hasta al más valiente le causaría cierto temor andar por ahí. Esta vez la luz de Luna no había sido generosa, estaba en su faceta de cuarto menguante. Las luces altas del convertible eran su única guía para llegar a casa; un café, golosinas y un poco de música, lo acompañaban en la soledad de los asfaltos nocturnos.

Con ambas manos sobre el volante y con la vista atenta a los caminos, recordó esa sensación del Norte de viajar con frecuencia y los sacrificios que se hacen para alcanzar las metas a cumplir. Y recordó todo, absolutamente todo como un relámpago vibrante en su mente; triunfó la Sede Norte, perdió un gran amor y a una valiosa amistad. Seguramente ese era su castigo por jugar con fuego. Y no obstante, se enamoró locamente de aquella mujer tan insípida por causas de la propia vida: _una Flor Artificial._

 _»¿Sabe algo Presidente Brief? Un buen líder no hace esta clase de berrinches, le falta madurar—esbozó una sonrisa al recordar ese pleito que tuvieron ambos al inicio del proyecto. En ese instante se vio sorprendido por la actitud de la mujer, pues con todas las agallas del mundo lo confrontó._

—Loca…—le contestó a sus pensamientos mientras el reflejo de su faz era de alguien muy enamorado. No había duda que la ruleta de la vida lo colocó donde quizás era necesario estar, ¿Y qué seguía de ahí?

Continuó con el viaje.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El reloj de pared marcaban las 3am. El ambiente del pequeño departamento transmitía total tranquilidad en las penumbras. Ella dormía plácidamente del lado que le correspondía de la cama, hasta que la vibración de su celular sobre el buró le hizo despertar poco a poco.

Con ambas manos frotó sus ojos. Entre parpadeos lentos captó el sonido del aparato, lo trajo consigo y con voz susurrante, contestó:—Diga…

—No es para menos que estés dormida.

—¿Tr-Trunks…?—con la ayuda de su codo incorporó medio cuerpo; externó un bostezo.

—Hola, mi flor.

—¿P-Por qué me marcas tan tarde? Son las 3am.

—La verdad yo quería sorprenderte con un merecido abrazado pero…—rió—Pusiste todos los seguros a la puerta y digamos que no pretendo tumbarla.

—¿Entonces tú …?

—Creo que sí.

Sin prender las luces de la recámara se levantó rápidamente y se colocó una bata que era conjunto de la lencería rosa que lucía; fue hacia la entrada; apresurada quitó todos los seguros y finalmente abrió despacio la puerta esperando ansiosa ver su rostro, era obvio que sentía nervios. Sin embargo no fue tan grata su sorpresa al descubrir que no había nadie.

—¿Eh?— se asomó al exterior volteando para ambos lados.—Tal vez estaba soñando…—se dijo a sí misma. Pero cuando se encaminó para observar la planta de abajo y sus manos tocaron la herrería del balcón, unos brazos la pescaron por detrás.

—Te extrañé mucho, mi flor—susurraron en su nuca azabache haciéndola sonrojar por completo. Ella se giró en medio de sus brazos para darle la cara.

—E-En verdad eres tú, Trunks…—entrelazó ambas manos al nivel del pecho, divisó su rostro por gloriosos segundos y dio un pequeño brinco para abrazarle.

—¡Ah, diooooos!—él la atrapó en sus brazos, se mecían hacia los lados—Te juro que se me hizo eterno este maldito mes—besaba sus mejillas mientras la flor se aferraba a su cuello con el brillo de algunas lágrimas en sus ojos; reían—Te quiero, te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti…—tras menguar el abrazo buscaron rostros teñidos de oscuridad y se regalaron un merecido beso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su pulgar acariciaba sus labios en su tono natural, no eran rojos sino pálidos como su piel. Él la tenía sometida bajo su cuerpo en completa desnudez mientras en su pelvis había encontrado el cálido asilo entre sus piernas. Fue tan obvio que el deseo emergió en ese instante para recuperar cada noche de ausencia. Que importaba si eran las dos de la madrugada, o las tres, solo importaba el unirse, el sentirse y el rectificar en cada gota de sudor, en cada gemido, lo mucho que en verdad se amaban.

—Me alegra que estés en casa—dijo Mai al acariciar los mechones lilas que cubrían sus cejas; se miraban a los ojos.

—Y a mí me alegra estar así contigo—le dio un beso en los labios y para no estar más tiempo sobre su frágil cuerpo, accedió a ocupar el otro lado de la cama. En ese momento decidieron cubrirse con las sábanas; cada quien tomó su almohada y al estar cómodos voltearon sus cuerpos hacia el centro para seguir mirándose.

—Eres un atrabancado, ¿Por qué no esperaste regresar por la mañana?—le reprochó la de ojos negros.

—Moría por verte, por estar en casa. Te juro que por saber que ya tenía que regresar no iba ni a dormir bien pensando en el viaje. Por eso manejé de noche.

—Al menos llegaste con bien, pero prométeme que de ahora en adelante no serás tan efusivo en tus actos locos que me ponen mal—se sonrieron.

—Te lo prometo.

—¿Y?

—¿Y…?—volvieron a sonreírse.

—¿Y ahora que sigue, Trunks?—acarició su mano— Falta poco para que se cumplan el periodo de tus vacaciones en la Corporación, ¿Irás con Rita a renunciar? Recuerda que nadie sabe que estamos juntos, solo Yohei y Violet lo saben. Supongo que los demás asumen que saliste de viaje o que andas por ahí.

—Hay mucho por hacer—asintió—Desde buscar un trabajo, solicitar mi carta de renuncia y seguir con nuestras vidas—la mujer le observaba—Tu no preocupes por nada, Mai. Verás que todo estará bien.

—Sé que todo saldrá bien. Seremos felices.

—Y nuestro amor será eterno, te lo prometo.

—Trata de descansar, te ves cansado.

—En verdad lo estoy—lo zafiros se cerraron pero antes de dormir preguntaron:—¿Quieres hacer algo especial?

—¿A-Algo especial?—la mujer parpadeó en confusión, él solo rió.

—Después de estos meses he recapacitado que no tenemos una fotografía juntos—abrió los ojos—No sé por qué ahora te limitas tanto—esbozó una sonrisa burlesca al recordar sus cien fotografías secretas.

—No me digas eso…—se sonrojó por el recuerdo, estaba apenada—No te burles.

—No lo hago.

—Entonces creo que no comprendes.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó al mirarle—No es reproche ni nada por estilo, al contrario, fue un gran halago pero...si sentías algo por mí me lo hubieras dicho. No que llegó el punto que hasta te grité en la sala de juntas.

* * *

 _—¡Entonces no seas cobarde y admítelo!._

 _—¡¿Admitir qué!?_

 _—¡QUE TE GUSTO!_

* * *

—Eras inalcanzable para mí en esos momentos por razones obvias—suspiró—Aún recuerdo el viejo cuarto de la edificación. Tú ahí, sobre el marco de la ventana observando los horizontes como un lobo blanco; el viento frío elevaba tus cabellos y elogiaba la hermosura de tus ojos azules. Y tomé una fotografía, dos, muchas en cada instante que pude. Admirarte en secreto me hacía sanar la cicatriz de mi pasado, me hacía tener una ilusión y mantener mi mente alejada de todo problema. Nunca pensé que estabas destinado a cruzarte en mi camino, y créeme Trunks, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado durante mucho, mucho tiempo de soledad—su mano apretó el dije de flor de ópalo.

El muchacho se acercó a ella, besó su frente y susurró:—Siempre estaré para ti mientras mi corazón lata, mi flor—la mujer se conmovió—Iremos a tomarnos esa fotografía mañana a primera hora.

—Gr-Gracias...

—Así será. Ahora hay que descansar—le dio otro beso en la frente y se acurrucaron.

—Buenas noches, Trunks.

—Buenas noches, mi flor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El estudio fotográfico era amplio. Contaba con lámparas en los techos, en el suelo. El fondo para poder hacer un buen manejo con la magia digital era de color gris. Los clientes si querían podían estar en París o en medio del Mediterráneo a la vez. En un cuarto ubicado al fondo del estudio, había cientos de vestuarios de todo tipo para aquellos que deseaban personificar su atuendo basándose en alguna época o estilo.

—¿Es necesario portar algún vestuario?—la mujer husmeaba entre tanta ropa rimbombante con una actitud no muy convencida.

—Vamos, no seas amargada. Será divertido, ¿Qué te parece este traje de los setentas?—tomó del gancho un atuendo de colores llamativos y se lo mostró optimista.

—Ni en sueños.—el chico rió ante su rechazo—Solo deseo algo más sencillo, mmmm…—siguió buscando entre la multitud de prendas. Pero luego de un instante se percató de un vestido negro de talle largo con tirantes. El resto era vaporoso debido al tul, en algunas partes colgaban escarolas de forma de rosas en tonalidades azul pastel; llegaba debajo de la rodilla—Este me gusta.

—De acuerdo, entonces hagámonos—asintió el azul.

 _._

 _._

Fue así que la mujer con el atuendo se sentó sobre un cubo blanco en medio del estudio. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas, sus hombros lucían blancos pues los tirantes colgaban; su cuello tomó presencia con el collar de flor mientras su cabello había sido recogido en molote alto, flequillo recto y ojos bien delineados.

A un lado de la flor el chico tomó asiento, pero éste le daba la espalda a la cámara; pantalón negro y camisa blanca le vestían.

—¿Están listo?—preguntó el fotógrafo—Solo relájense, acomódense como mejor les parezca. Sean ustedes mismo—les daba algunos consejos previos.

 _Uno_

 _Dos_

 _Tres_

 _Y los flachazos comenzaron a disparar._

Trunks, entretanto, colocó la mano derecha sobre la mejilla de la mujer; acercaron sus rostros, se observaban a los ojos y sus labios se rozaban.

—¡Eso es! ¡Se ven sensacionales! ¡Sigan así!—relampagueaba el flash de la cámara.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

— _No sé por qué insististe que nos disfrazáramos con atuendos de los 40's—rió la castaña al ver una imagen que llevaba en las manos mientras caminaba por la acera de la banqueta._

 _—Creo que nos va bien, Lucy—dijo el de anteojos con una pizca de humor._

 _El científico y la de ojos miel salieron de un estudio fotográfico no muy popular de un poblado de las afueras de la capital._

 _—Creo que tenías razón al decir que es bonito tener una imagen juntos—la mujer frenó su andar y agachó la mirada de repente —Sé que esto no está bien pero, me alegra el haber cruzado camino contigo, Brief. Gracias por compartir este gesto tan lindo._

 _—No digas esas palabras, Lucy. ¿No pretendes desaparecer de nuevo, verdad?—sujetó sus hombros mostrando una grata sonrisa, tan sincera como el propio roce que ofrecían sus manos.—Tu eres mi dulce Lucy, eso nunca lo olvides._

 _—Tal vez la razón de tu éxito, de que tengas una familia feliz al lado de Bunny y de tus hijas, ha sido precisamente eso: el entrar y el salir de tu vida._

 _—He sido sincero al decirte que te adoro y que amo a mi familia._

 _—Lo sé. Y por eso me encantas—volteó el cuerpo hacia él quedando frente a frente—Me encanta que las ames, que seas un gran esposo, un buen padre, un hombre de prestigio porque me hace comprender que nuestros momentos juntos nunca fueron por hacerle daño a nadie, por incumplimiento o por malos sentimientos hacia tu familia sino por …—hizo un silencio—Porque existe en nosotros esa chispa que nos hace vibrar. No puedo explicarlo—mordió sus labios y sus orbes se tornaron cristalinos—A veces nuestro destino…no es nuestro destino final Brief._

 _—Cariño—le animó—Sonríe, lo mejor de las personas es verles sonreír—sus palabras quedarían plasmadas como profecía para sus próximas generaciones—Siempre estaré a tu lado, ¿Y sabes por qué?_

 _—¿P-Por qué?_

 _—Porque nuestro amor será eterno._

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¡Perfecto!—indicó el hombre al terminar la sesión fotográfica—En un par de días estarán las fotografías. Lucieron espectaculares, chicos, hacen muy linda pareja.

—G-Gracias—contestaron ambos con las mejillas rosadas.

—Tómenlo como un cumplido—asintió el hombre—No les quito más tiempo, pueden pasar a tomar sus prendas—de la mano Trunks y Mai pasaron a los vestidores.

—Gracias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras su fax recibían unas hojas, sus manos tecleaban rápidamente el reporte mensual que su jefe ausente le pidió estrictamente que le mandara sin falta. Un café y unas galletas con trozos de cocoa, era su aperitivo de media mañana.

Al desviar la mirada observó la fecha actual en su calendario y dedujo que faltaba poco para que el periodo establecido del memorándum se cumpliera.

—¿Cómo estará el Señor Brief?—suspiró la secretaria. En eso el intercomunicador sonó.—¿Diga?—atendió—En un momento voy vicepresidente Domm.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días pasaron y la fecha por fin se había cumplido. Era el momento de anunciar en definitivo su nueva vida y sus planes.

—¡Trunks a desayunar!—solicitaron su presencia en la cocina.

—Dame un minuto—abrochaba los últimos botones de su camisa blanca frente al enorme espejo, un poco de loción y salió de la habitación—Vaya, se ve delicioso—dijo al observar un par de huevos fritos con tiras de tocino. Pero lo que más le causó gracia era que todo el platillo conformaba una carita sonriente—¿Un desayuno feliz?—esbozó una sonrisa y miró a la mujer del otro lado de la mesa, tomó asiento.

—Es un desayuno de la suerte—rectificó al elevar el dedo índice de su mano—Como hoy irás con Rita a charlar quise desde temprano fomentar en ti una actitud positiva, verás que todo saldrá bien, Trunks.

—Es…Es un lindo gesto. Muchas gracias, mi amor.

—Un placer—le lanzó un guiño y se dispusieron a desayunar no sin antes agradecer por los alimentos _«¡Buen provecho!»_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El convertible plateado hizo su primer escala en las oficinas de Polaris.

—Ten un excelente día, mi flor—se despidieron de un beso y antes de que Mai bajara del automóvil, acarició su mejilla.

—Muchas suerte, Trunks.

—No sé que tanto vaya a tardar con Rita, si me da tiempo iré a darle el visto bueno a unas vacantes disponibles en varios sectores que vi por internet, ¿Está bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes por mí, Trunks. Puedo tomar el colectivo y regresar a casa—se dieron otro beso en los labios—Nos vemos.

—Te cuidado en el camino de regreso a casa. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Definitivamente la Corporación Cápsula no había sido un buen punto de reunión para el aún llamado «Presidente». Por ello le pareció prudente citarse con su secretaria en una restaurante tipo bufete cerca de la imponente empresa.

—Aquí le proporcionamos la carta del menú, joven—atendió amablemente un mesero y luego depositó sobre la mesa una taza de café—Esto es cortesía de la casa.

—Ah, muchas gracias—asintió sereno por el gesto—En este momento estoy esperando a alguien.

—No se preocupe, puede ordenar cuando guste.

—Gracias.

El elegante joven de camisa blanca y pantalón negro, esperaba tranquilamente a su asistente; curioseaba con su celular mientras le daba un par de sorbos al café.

—Señor Brief—el joven elevó la mirada para atender el llamado y descubrió que se trataba de Rita.

—Rita, qué gusto verte. Toma asiento por favor—señaló.

—Lo mismo digo, Presidente—colgó su bolso de mano en el respaldo de la silla y dejó sobre la mesa una carpeta de pasta gruesa con el logotipo de la CC—Se nota que estas vacaciones le sentaron de maravilla, en verdad se ve radiante.

—Ni me lo digas—sonrió.

—Y bien joven, ¿Qué se le ofrece?—preguntó la ejecutiva—Aquí en la carpeta está el memorándum de su periodo vacacional. Recuerde que el tiempo de regreso quedó libre entre un lapso de ocho meses que se cumplen hoy o regresar dentro de otros cuatro meses para que se ajuste el año. Usted decida.

—¿Cómo están todos en casa?—Rita se sorprendió por su pregunta pues se salía totalmente del tema a abordar.

—Supe que salió de viaje, Señor Brief. El ingeniero Domm ha hecho un buen papel durante su ausencia. Y sobre su familia...—hizo un silencio y continuó— digamos que la Señora Bulma si se extrañó por su brusca decisión, pero conforme avanzó el tiempo todo se calmó. Supongo que todos están bien, ¿No los ha visto?

—No—respondió al negar con la cabeza.

—A mí me pareció justa la decisión de que descansara por un tiempo, se lo merecía. No es que me guste meterme en lo que no me importa pero, se le miraba cabizbajo debido a lo que pasó con la Señorita Jinzo. Ahora luce diferente.

—Es que ahora todo es diferente—le miró fijamente y fue al grano—Quiero renunciar, Rita.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿P-Pero por qué?!

—Por la simple razón de que no deseo volver más a la Corporación. Probé otra vida que me gustó bastante. Tal vez me dedique a impartir clases. Que se quede Domm el tiempo que sea necesario para que Bra ocupe su lugar cuando desee—la mujer tomó sus manos y el Brief se sorprendió—R-Rita…

—Nos conocemos de hace años, joven, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me dice esto de repente?

—Porque ya no deseo más estar en la empresa familiar.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó nuevamente al no parecerle una respuesta razonable de su parte.

—Porque quiero otra clase de vida.

—¿Por qué?

Y después de un silencio contestó:—Porque estoy enamorado...—salió la verdad a relucir.

—S-Señor Brief…—suavizó su expresión tras escuchar su afirmación.

—Y la vida que me ha brindado esta persona me gusta mucho: su sencillez, su calidez y tantas cosas más.

—Entonces no es motivo para alejarse de la Corporación, de su profesionalismo y de la herencia que le corresponde. Usted es magnífico, Señor Brief. Me parece maravilloso que esté enamorado, seguro es una buena mujer, solo integrarla a su mundo y sean felices.

—No puedo—negó—Creo que no se sintiera feliz en un entorno que le incomodara.

—Eso no lo puede saber si no lo intenta, propóngaselo.

—Lo que pasa es que no es una mujer cualquiera, Rita.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso…?

Y sin tapujos contestó:—A que fue mi amante.

—¿C-Cómo dice?—la mujer abrió los ojos de par en par.

Y así, narró a grandes rasgos lo sucedido en la Sede Norte, su tropiezo, su pecado y las consecuencias que éste provocó—Marron me dejó por esa razón, no sé si mi familia lo sepa pero, sería injusto incomodar a mi nueva pareja por habladurías.

—Un momento…¿Dijo Sede Norte?

—Así es.

—¿Quieres decir que fue con alguien en relación al proyecto?—el joven suspiró.

—Sí.

—Y-Ya veo…

—Simplemente todo se salió de control, quise brindar desahogo y no me resultó tan fácil. Sé que soy un miserable, un hijo de perra, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Es la verdad—asintió—Me dolió muchísimo lo de Marron, pero la entiendo, la entiendo perfectamente. Yo terminé este caos previamente antes de mi matrimonio, dejando todo en su debido lugar. Cuando regresé de la Capital del Norte estaba dispuesto a seguir mi camino, tenía convicción de hacer una vida linda, pero por desgracia Marron se enteró de mi error y me abandonó. Fue así que al paso de unos meses y sin querer, el destino me cruzó de nueva cuenta con esta mujer. Salí amistosamente con ella por dos meses y descubrí cuan enamorado estaba.

—¿Y qué pasó…?

—Feliz solicité mis vacaciones y en estos ocho meses hice vida con ella en una pequeña casa. Experimenté une vida de pareja sencilla, un empleo ordinario. Es por eso que me niego a regresar como Presidente, no deseo fallarle.

—Supongo que nadie sabe esto, ¿Cierto?

—No, nadie lo sabe. Creo que no merezco que se me juzguen por «ese» detalle cuando he dado todo por la Corporación. TODO.

—Lo sé, Señor Brief. Pero aún así lo invito a que recapacite. Usted tiene mucho para dar aún. ¿Qué pasó con ese joven que deseaba ser como su abuelo?

—Cumplí su sueño, ¿no? Ahí está la Sede Norte funcionando al cien—indicó con la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué pasará con el resto de los otros proyectos que deseaba emprender? Aún recuerdo que quería construir máquinas que desafiaran las normas del tiempo-espacio, crear naves espaciales y asociarse con el ejército. Usted deseaba expandirse por otras capitales y hacer fundaciones para ayudar a los necesitados. ¿Lo ha olvidado?

—No. Pero tengo que decidirme.

—Lo único que le puedo decir Señor Brief, que de todos los miembros de su familia, usted es el que más se parece a su abuelo—tomó sus cosas, se puso de pie.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Podría contestar que simplemente lo sé. Pero qué esperaba después de conocer a todos los Briefs. Sé que solo trabajé un año con su abuelo pero, fue suficiente para charlar de muchas cosas.

—Entiendo.

—Por lo pronto me disculpara, tengo que regresar a la oficina. Me llevaré esto conmigo—se refería a la carpeta—Piénselo, aún queda un poco de tiempo.

—No te resista, Rita. Agradezco tu aprecio pero ya tomé una decisión. En cuanto tenga un empleo daré por terminado mi servicio en la Corporación.

—Entonces supongo que nos volveremos a ver. Cuídese Señor—se sonrieron.

—Tú igual, Rita. Gracias por venir.

Al beber el último trago de café, dejó un billete sobre la mesa y partió.

—Es hora de buscar trabajo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Conferencias?—preguntó mientras sujetaba sus anteojos.

—Aja. Siempre en estas fechas hay varias exposiciones de arquitectura. No es la gran cosa. Tampoco quita mucho tiempo, pero como la organización siempre nos invita a sus eventos creo que haremos acto de presencia por lo menos un rato. Así sirve que le damos un poco de publicidad a Polaris y conocemos futuros clientes.

—Me parece bien, Violet.

—¿Trunks vendrá por ti?—cambió de tema.

—No—negó con la cabeza al tiempo que enrollaba unos planos, después arregló su bolso de mano—Tomaré el transporte.

—Entiendo.

—Bueno, me voy—asintió desde el marco de la puerta—Nos vemos.

—Cuídate, Mai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de haber ido a dejar su currículum en varias instituciones, llegó a casa y se tiró en el sofá.

—Ah, pero qué día—suspiró, pronto _Kuro_ llegó a él y se le acurrucó por un lado—Eres una gatita muy empalagosa, eh—rió al acariciar debajo de su cuello vibrante por los ronroneos que emitía. De ahí su vista se fijó a la mesa de al lado, observó la fotografía que se habían tomado en el estudio; ambos se habían decidido por la primera captura de la sesión.

—¡Estoy en casa!—Mai abrió la puerta y dejó su bolso sobre la mesa.

—Bienvenida, mi amor—se regalaron a distancia una mirada.

—¿Cómo te fue, Trunks?—tomó asiento a un lado del azul.

—Con Rita más o menos, pero fui muy claro con mis ideales, aun así me dijo que lo pensara. Creo que volveré a platicar con ella, la citaré de nuevo para que lleve impresa mi carta de renuncia y firmarla.

—Ya veo—asintió—¿Y con las entrevista?

—Espero que bien. Fueron amenas pero aún no tengo la garantía de qué pasará. Solo me queda esperar. Cada institución me avisará por medio de un correo electrónico si me aceptaron o no.

—Seguro recibirás noticias favorables—sonrió y cambió de tema—¿Tienes hambre?—y la panza del híbrido rugió.

—Muero de hambre—sobó su estómago.

—Bien, pues manos a las obra—la azabache subió las mangas de su blusa y se fue directo a la cocina—Cenaremos un rico ramen.

—¡Ah, maravilloso! Adoro tus comidas, Mai—se incorporó a la actividad para ayudarle a la flor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía un par de días que no revisaba la bandeja de su correo electrónico. Su mirada azul guardaba la ilusión constante de alguna noticia favorable. Sin embargo los ánimos se esfumaron al instante que terminaba de leer el contenido del mensaje: _«No cuenta con el perfil necesario para la vacante»_

—Maldición…—suspiró hondo pues había sido rechazado. Cerró los ojos, asintió una y otra vez con lentitud. Trataba de animarse a sí mismo para seguir en busca de otras oportunidades—Adelante, tú puedes...

Era el octavo mes de la hermosa relación _«Brief-Mizuiro»_ Y su vida la definía como algo perfecto: Era feliz. Sin embargo, el estar desempleado le estaba acongojando poco a poco. No deseaba estar muchos meses sin hacer nada, quería ser alguien útil: el hombre de la casa. Pues por más dinero que tuviese en sus cuentas bancarias, el no ejercer le estaba provocando cierta frustración. El rechazo de la empresa se imaginó que de seguro fue por las mismas razones de la C de O. Definitivamente solo quedaba esperar los otros resultados de la infinidad de entrevistas a las que había acudido.

El rol del empresario con sed de sobresalir giró en torno a los quehaceres del hogar. No en toda su extensión pero ayudaba a la mujer a mantener la casa en orden: tendía la cama, doblaba ropa, aspiraba y demás. Mai, entretanto, debido a su trabajo en Polaris se la pasaba demasiado ocupada, e incluso asistía a cursos de actualización en relación a su profesión.

Fue así que las noches se convirtieron sagradas para ambos, pues era el único rato que convivían.

—¿Qué tal te fue en tus cursos, mi flor?—preguntó el joven en espera de un correo electrónico.

—Había un gentío horrible. De verdad deseaba llegar a casa, me duelen mis pies—contestó desde la cama mientras estaba acostada con los brazos extendidos.

—Tomemos una ducha con agua caliente—propuso mientras su vista permanecía fija al monitor.

—¿Sabes? Creo que esta vez tienes razón, iré a llenar la tina—se puso de pie y lo abrazó del cuello—Te estaré esperando—besó su mejilla.

—De acuerdo—sonrió—En un momento te alcanzo.

Cuando estuvo a solas, la notificación de un correo electrónico llegó al asomarse un recuadro en la parte izquierda del monitor. Éste de inmediato accedió a revisarlo al darle un clic; no negaría que estaba nervioso. Sin embargo, para su mal, nuevamente le habían negado la oportunidad; su rostro se desencajó con cada una de sus palabras. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Pues el mismo cuento del correo anterior le habían mandado, ¿Acaso tenía algo de malo ser un Brief? ¿Qué otras opciones tenía cuando su familia era generadora hasta de la silla donde estaba sentado? Y ahora que deseaba dedicarse a algo fuera del vínculo familiar, se lo negaban.

—¿Ya vienes, Trunks?—preguntó su mujer desde el baño.

—Ah, s-sí

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Estás muy tenso, Trunks.

—¿Eh…?

El muchacho quien le daba la espalda a la mujer, se dejaba consentir por sus manos. Mai jabonaba sus cabellos lilas causando un brote abundante de espuma. Con la yema de sus dedos tallaba con fuerza su cráneo; resultaba relajante para él.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?—preguntó la fémina de piel y cabellos húmedos a sus espaldas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—susurró con los ojos cerrados.

—Mmmm…Tal vez porque entraste al baño con cara de pocos amigos—continuaba tallando los mechones—Y creo que desde ahí no has dicho palabra alguna—el azul suspiró hondo al escuchar sus palabras.

—Estoy bien, discúlpame. Es solo que me llegó otro correo electrónico avisándome que no me aceptaron de una de las vacantes a la que apliqué.

—Oh…—frenó el movimiento de sus dedos—Comprendo…—trató de mostrase compresiva. Fue así que tomó sus hombros y buscó su rostro; se observaron—Sé que te irá bien, por favor no pierdas la fe, Trunks.

—Gracias—contestó el joven depositando una pizca de credibilidad en cada una de sus palabras, aunque en su faz había cierta irritabilidad difícil de ocultar.

—Trata de no pensar tanto en la Corporación Cápsula, ya fuiste muy claro con tus ideales—tomó un recipiente y lo sumergió para llenarlo de agua—Y sobre lo del trabajo, relájate, todas las personas tienen tropiezos. Los tiempos de Dios son exactos, todo llegará a su debido tiempo, ya lo verás.

—Lo sé, es solo que me desespero un poco con todo esto—la mujer vertió el agua del recipiente sobre su cabeza llevándose todo rastro de la espuma—Pero creo que seguiré tu consejo, voy a desprenderme de la Corporación pronto; ignoraré cualquier noticia de la empresa desde hoy—goteaban la punta de sus mechones lilas.

—Estoy segura que todo tomará buen curso—dijo Mai convencida; Trunks tras sentirse apoyado, volteó y preguntó con media sonrisa en los labios:

—¿Te jabono la espalda?.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Oh, Dios!¡Me quedé dormida!—la azabache tomó su ropa y se fue corriendo al baño para alistarse.

—Tranquila, aún es temprano—dijo Trunks desde la cama con un rostro de pereza total.

Al paso de otro mes la flor se vio saturada de trabajo debido a unas conferencias a las cuales Polaris asistía. Además habían sido contratadas ambas estrellas en proyectos locales, entre ellos para el diseño de una nueva veterinaria.

La mujer rápido colocó su uniforme. Mientras mordía un pan tostado alistaba su maletín; le dio unos sorbos al café de la mesa, y como alma que lleva el viento cepillo sus dientes. Entre pasos retocaba su rostro con polvo compacto y pintó sus labios de color rojo carmesí. Trunks entre parpadeos y sábanas la divisó en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Ya te vas mi flor?

—Sí—asintió.

—Dame un minuto para vestirme y te llevo al trabajo—se sentó al ras del colchón, tomó su pantalón que estaba tirado sobre la alfombra.

—No es necesario, tomaré el colectivo.—aseguró—Quédate descansando.

—¿Cómo va ser? Vas a llegar tarde.

—En ese caso puedo tomar un taxi.

—¿Sabes manejar, cierto?

—¿Eh…?—parpadeó—¿P-Por qué lo dices?

—Bien, entonces piensa rápido, linda—le aventó las llaves del convertible y la mujer las atrapó.

—P-Pero…

—Usa mi coche—asintió—No tengo salidas que hacer así que aprovecha del auto.

—E-Está bien—apretó con fuerza las llaves—Gracias Trunks, te veo por la tarde—se dio la media vuelta para tomar rumbo hacia la puerta principal; desde ahí alzó la voz:—No olvides lavar los platos, doblar la ropa y todo lo demás ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

—¡De acuerdo!—contestó el joven desde la recámara—Maneja con cuidado.

—Sí—cerró la puerta. Entretanto el muchacho se acurrucó en la cama y volvió a dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de un gran bostezo sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Fijó su vista en el celular que permanecía sobre el buró y descubrió que eran cerca del medio día.

—¡Oh, maldición!—se quejó y frotó su frente, pues se había quedado dormido. Para colmo no lavó los platos, no dobló la ropa y no descongeló la carne para la cena. Fue así, que con una faz adormilada se reincorporó—Andando.—se dio ánimos.

Al estar descalzo y vestido solo con el pantalón, hizo algunas de las actividades que le habían asignado. Torpemente y sin mucha gracia lavó los trastes sucios, metió una ropa a la secadora, aspiró los muebles, alimento a Kuro y por ultimo sacó la carne del congelador y la depositó en la tarja.

—Listo—con el antebrazo quitó todo rastro de sudor que había en su frente amplia—Tomaré un baño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En su taza favorita con las iniciales « _T.B»_ , vertió café y se fue hacia la silla del escritorio. Su rostro se miraba fresco, limpio. Una playera manga larga color azul marino, unos pantalones blancos sueltos y una toalla sobre sus hombros que absorbía las gotas de su cabellera, le vestían.

—Veamos…—accedió a su correo electrónico, tal vez habría noticias nuevas de algunas de las vacantes o en todo caso los últimos reportes que revisaría de la CC. Pero al no ver ningún correo electrónico nuevo, se dedicó a seguir buscando otras opciones de trabajo. E incluso había pillado a Yohei en línea e iniciaron una conversación desde LINE en una ventana privada.

 _»Hola._

 _«Hey, Trunks, ¿Cómo te va?_

 _»Ninguna novedad, de hecho fui rechazo de unas vacantes._

 _«¿En serio?_

 _»Sí._

 _«Venga, no te desanimes. Aunque no lo creas yo también estoy tratando de buscar algo para ti._

 _»Te lo agradezco._

 _«No hay de qué, hermano._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Estoy en casa!—Mai anunció su llegada pero una estela de humo impregnó el departamento; volteó hacia la cocina.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste, mi flor! —saludó el joven con mandil y un desastre nuclear en la estufa—Traté de hacer la cena, aunque…no tiene buena pinta—rió.

—Veamos—ambos rostros se asomaron dentro de la olla.

—¿Qué diablos es esto?—alzo una sus cejas la mujer.

—Yo solo quise premiarte por lo mucho que trabajas—suavizó el ceño apenado.

—Tal vez podamos hacer algo por esto—ambos suspiraron derrotados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Oye, linda, no tienes que comerlo si no te gusta—dijo el chico del otro lado de la mesa un poco angustiado—Puedo encargar algo para cenar si quieres.

—La textura está rara pero está sabrosa—mostró gratitud—Gracias, Trunks.

—No, gracias a ti por comer esta cosa horrible—guardaron silencio, se miraron a los ojos y finalmente rieron. Eran felices pese a sus diferencias y actuales altibajos, su amor los fortalecía siempre.

—¿Nos duchamos juntos después de la cena?

—Claro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Planos, papeles, conferencias, y un mundo de trabajo había adquirido Polaris. Después de una racha pasiva era tiempo de poner manos a la obra como las mujeres emprendedoras que eran. Un año se había cumplido al transcurrir los cuatro meses que faltaban del contrato y la vida de la pareja se volvió bastante acelerada. Por razones laborales Mai tenía muchas ausencias en casa, aunque Trunks era compresivo pero, cada día miraba algo en su faz que no le gustaba. Sabía que él era de naturaleza noble, sí, un poco testarudo pero no era mala persona. Sin embargo, una sombra de frustración formaba un antifaz en su rostro.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Mai?—preguntó Violet al ver el rostro pasmado de su colega de trabajo.

—E-Estoy bien—continuó trazando sus planos, pero inevitablemente su mente la sumergió en el recuerdo de hace unas noches atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _—¿Trunks…?—le nombró desde el marco de la puerta que conducía a la terraza de la entrada, pues no hacía ni un instante que el muchacho había recibido un correo electrónico y tras fruncir el ceño, de forma efusiva se levantó de la silla y salió._

 _La flor permanecía de brazos cruzados, la noche era fresca y apaciguaba el frío al frotarse ella misma con las manos; se cubría con una bata color rosa que hacía juego con su lencería de seda. El muchacho entretanto fumaba e ignoraba su presencia, era más que obvio que estaba molesto._

 _—¿Por qué sales así de repente? ¿Qué ocurre?—cuestionó la mayor exigiendo una explicación._

 _—Estoy bien, no te preocupes—contestó a secas._

 _—Todo parece menos que estés bien—frunció las cejas al parecerle absurda su contestación._

 _—¿Entonces dime qué quieres que te diga?_

 _—Solo dime qué es lo que te pasa, ¡Es todo!_

 _—Aquí no pasa nada, solo lo mismo de siempre, creo que es muy obvio, ¿No?—se refería a la falta de empleo, pues nuevamente había sido rechazado._

 _—¿Te sientes frustrado? ¿Acaso es eso?—le preguntó la mujer en un tono más subido._

 _—Por favor no alces la voz. Tranquila._

 _—El único que se tiene que calmar eres tú Trunks—dijo firme—Escúchame bien, esto es la «vida normal» de alguien ordinario. Es poco lo que te ocurre en comparación a otras personas ¿Y aún así te quejas? Todos alguna vez estuvimos como tú, pero claro, el joven millonario no sabe nada de la vida y…_

 _—No me subestimes—le interrumpió, le miró fijamente a distancia._

 _—¡Y no lo hago! Es solo que deja de estar lamentándote tanto. Disgustarte con los demás no hará que encuentres un empleo, así es esto, así es la VIDA fuera de tu mundo empresarial._

 _—Ya basta, Mai—contestó de mal humor y tiró a lo lejos la colilla del cigarro._

 _—No sé por qué tanta obstinación por trabajar—abría las palmas de sus manos para enfatizar sus palabras—¿Somos una pareja, no? Estamos para ayudarnos, yo trabajo para ambos. Además no es como que te falte dinero, así que deja de comportarte como un niño._

 _—Entra y ve a dormir, mañana tienes mucho trabajo—sacó otro cigarrillo y le dio la espalda._

 _La mujer quedó pasmada—Ahora entiendo…—asintió segura—Estás celoso. Tienes celos de estar en casa y verme trabajar._

 _—NO—volteó de nuevo hacia ella._

 _—¡Claro que sí!_

 _—¡Te dije que NO! ¡Y ya deja de estar diciéndome estas cosas! ¿Dices que no entiendo, cierto? Pero tampoco tú me comprendes, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me he preparado, no me hagas sentir más como un idiota, Mai—la mujer suavizó el ceño, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos._

 _—Lo bueno es que ambos estamos para ayudarnos, ¿No?…Lo bueno que lo más importante era sonreír…creo que hay cosas más importantes que tú maldito ego, Trunks. Gracias por comportarte como mi pasado._

 _—Mai, no…—suspiró al recapacitar—Por favor espera, mi flor. En serio que mi intención no fue gritarte—sin embargo la mujer entró molesta al departamento—Ah, demonios._

 **.**

.

* * *

—Por cierto, Mai, ¿Hoy cumplen su primer aniversario como pareja, verdad?

—Ah, s-sí…

—¿Algún plan especial para esta noche?

—Aún no lo sé…—sonrió a medias.

—Bueno como sea pásenla bien.

—Gracias, Violet.

—Antes de que te vayas a casa déjame enseñarte este artículo de la revista «Mundo Empresarial»—abrió la revista y le mostró.

—¿Q-Qué es?

La violeta señaló con el dedo índice, leyó—Dice: _"Por primera vez en la historia comercial se anuncia que la empresa mundial Capsule Corp perdió una generosa cantidad de artículos tras su nuevo presidente acceder a comprar herramientas y materias primas exportadas del Oriente para su fabricación. Cerca de tres millón de zenis perdió la compañía de los Briefs ante la mala decisión del Ingeniero R.J. Domm. Usuarios consumidores levantaron denuncias contra la compañía asegurando que varios artículos para el hogar adquiridos recientemente, tuvieron una vida útil de solo una semana"_

—Dios, esto es grave—observaba la revista.

—Seguro es un momento vulnerable para la Corporación. La competencia _CorporationStar_ puede usar eso a su favor para dejar en mal a la _CC_ y ellos subir sus ventas, ¿Trunks sabe de esto?—la de ojos negros negó—Creo que tienes que decirle, Mai.

—Sí—asintió—Ahora tengo que irme, Violet.

—De acuerdo, ve con cuidado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los matices del Sol se mostraban naranjas como cada tarde. El sonido de sus botas marcaban sus pasos a buen ritmo; tomó asiento en la parada de autobús y se dispuso a esperar el próximo transporte que la llevaría a casa: la ruta 3. A sus espaldas aún continuaba la sala de belleza, recordó entonces que hace un poco más de un año divisó desde los cristales a una hermosa chica rubia que tal parecía que disfrutaría de un gran momento. ¿Y a qué venía eso ahora? No tenía ni la menor idea; agitó la cabeza para olvidar cualquier tontería, pues si seguía así de distraída, seguro se le pasaría la ruta.

Aún tenía ese escama en su pecho de aquel pleito que tuvo con Trunks hace un par de noches, pese a que el joven se disculpó, algo había en él que le estaba afectando demasiado. En los transcursos de los cuatros meses no había podido ir a renunciar, pues le había dicho a Rita que lo haría en cuanto tuviera un trabajo estable; lamentablemente aún no lo tenía y todo hasta el momento seguía obstaculizado, no hubo un cambio radical de un mes a otro: todo igual. Ella trabajando, él en casa. Cada vez su faz se llenaba poco a poco de molestia. No por eso echaría la casa por la ventana, también hubo gratos momentos y era obvio que lo entendía pero, ¿En verdad estaba bien que él teniéndolo todo pasara por carencias? Se amaban, no había duda de ello. Sin embargo trataba de ponerse en sus zapatos y lo recordó en su faceta de Presidente: tenaz, fuerte, decidido, tanto que hasta a veces intimidaba. ¿Y dónde estaba ese chico ahora? Para colmo la Corporación Cápsula estaba en problemas serios de pérdidas infalibles.

La luces del transporte alumbraron a la mujer al frenar justo en la parada. La puerta se abrió iluminado los escalones y le dio la bienvenida a su próximo desplazamiento; abordó y al tomar asiento un trueno en el cielo fue el detonante para que una lluvia cayera sobre los asfaltos de manera sorpresiva; observaba su reflejo en el cristal, las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban marcando unas piernas largas como el propio vino lo hacía desde el cristal de la copa. Y mientras tanto, un relámpago alumbró de plata los cielos e hizo efecto en su mente con doble peso, pues una frase le acarició en su vulnerabilidad «Seguro con la persona que esté verá por su bien y pensará en su bienestar»

—Marron…—susurró.

Por mera inercia y sin saber exactamente el porqué, pidió la bajada al chofer un trecho antes de llegar a su sector. La lluvia la bautizó empapándola en segundos y purificando su mente para una mejor claridad. Y caminó entre charcos, con la vista perdida debatiéndose entre la Razón & El Corazón. Pensaba en qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal. ¿Qué hacer cuando se ama tanto? ¿Cómo equilibrar la situación del azul de su vida por ver una sonrisa en su rostro otra vez?

Quedó petrificada sobre la banqueta. Una pregunta tras otra llegaba a su mente como la lluvia sobre sus hombros. Cosas tan absurdas pero tan verdaderas se cuestionaba como «¿Y qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Podré brindarle lo que él merece con mis cuatro décadas encima?» El joven no tenía la culpa de sus tropiezos, de la vida y del hombre que finalmente ella escogió en su pasado. Sin embargo, pese a todo lo ocurrido, vivió. ¿Pero estaba dejando que él viviera? ¿Sería capaz de darle la familia que merece?

Y finalmente llegó a la conclusión que le estaba quitando gran parte de su profesionalismo que a pasos firmes había hecho por su empresa, por su familia y por el sueño de su abuelo.

Se dice que hay que pensar con el corazón y no con la razón. Pero bendita es la persona que compagina ambas y que por AMOR toma decisiones aunque a veces no sean las mejores.

Siempre por amor.

Siempre por el bienestar del otro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Diga…?—contestó en un hilo de voz, pues el timbre de su celular le hizo reaccionar de su trance; no tenía ni idea de cuánto llevaba en el mismo lugar.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Dónde estás? Tengo más de dos horas marcándote. Estaba muy preocupado por ti, Mai—frotó su frente angustiado.

—Trunks, por favor perdóname…

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás cerca de casa?

—Sí…

—Voy por ti, ¿de acuerdo? No te muevas—tomó las llaves de su coche.

—Espera un momento...

—¿Qué sucede mi amor?—frunció el ceño desde la sala del departamento—Te escucho demasiado retraída.

Sin embargo la mujer evadió su preocupación y dijo:—Gracias Trunks. Gracias por todo—la lluvia limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

—No comprendo nada de lo que me dices…—su faz se pasmó de repente.

—Cuídate y…—hizo un silencio y continuó reprimiendo su llanto–Por favor perdóname.—se dio media vuelta y tomó camino.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme…?—preguntó en total confusión.

—Que regreses a tu vida, mi amor.

—P-Pero yo soy feliz contigo. ¡¿Por qué me estás pidiendo tal cosa?!

—Porque te necesitan, Trunks.

—¡Espera un momento!—agitó su cabeza—Por favor no me cuelgues, ¿sí?—el azul salió de prisa del departamento, bajó las escaleras de metal y cruzó el cerco; totalmente empapado corrió sin rumbo con teléfono en mano—¿Qué pasa mi amor?—no le respondían—¿Es por mi actitud? Sé que no he sido muy agradable estos meses, te pido perdón si te hice sentir mal con algunos de mis comentarios. Pero en verdad esto no tiene que ver contigo, todo se resolverá, ¡Lo juro!—continuaba trotando—Mai, por favor, ¿sigues así?

—Trunks…

—Maldición—su escuchaba agitado—¿Qué es lo que pretendes?¿Qué rayos haces?

—Es el momento. Es por tu bien.

—¡¿Por mí bien?!

—Sé que esto es lo mejor para ti. ¡Por favor comprende!—le suplicaba.

—Pero qué estupideces dices, ¡¿Y TÚ?!...¡Tú eres mi vida!.

—¡Olvídate de mi!

—¡NO! ¡¿Cómo lo haría si eres mi mujer?! Tenemos una vida juntos.

—¡Comienza una vida nueva! ¡No me busques! Tienes una empresa, una vida por delante, ¡Eres joven! ¡Te falta vivir! Yo ya tuve una vida y es injusto que obstaculice tu camino—hizo un silencio y continuó—…Enamórate otra vez…sé feliz—se quebró su voz.

—¡¿Y CÓMO DIABLOS VOY HACER ESO?!

—¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO?!

—¡PORQUE A LA QUE AMO ES A TI, TONTA! ¡¿COMPRENDES ESO?!—soltó un llanto—Te amo…

—¡Y yo también te amo!—ambos lloraban —Te amo con todo mi ser. Y...por esa misma razón es que hago esto—ella colgó, siguió corriendo. Sin embargo el azul se sintió derribado, cayó de rodillas en un charco con lágrimas en los ojos; el celular simplemente se cayó de su mano.

—Mai…

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **¡HOLA CRAYOLAS!**

Muchas gracias por leer queridos lectores n.n ¿Cómo están?

¿Saben? por lo general los últimos capítulos de los Fanfics son muy difíciles de escribir, así que les pido un poco de paciencia en cuanto a ello. Por favor no se vayan a desesperar, ni tampoco se preocupen, yo sigo aquí xDDD Además, en mi vida "real" he tenido muchas pendientes y altibajos, eso también afecta un poco el ritmo de la escritura por la falta de concentración, pero bueno, no los abrumo más, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AQUÍ.

Me paso a los saludos: **Cereza del Pastel, María Enriqueta, Bri 17 y Konishiha Mundo** por sus lindos rws, mil gracias. También agradezco a las nuevas personas que se integraron a mi fanpage "kuraudea Rorena" GRACIAS! Si se me escapó un errorcillo mil disculpas, ya saben, no es intencional sino que entra tanta letras uno ya ni los ve, ahí luego los corrigiré.

Ya casi terminanos, si acaso esto pinta para tres capítulos más o máximo cuatro. ¿Qué pasara ahora?

Nos leemos para la próxima, GRACIAS

 **Con Cariño:**

 **Kuraudea.**

* * *

 **Respetemos los derechos del autor**

 **Di No al plagio de fics**

 **16/Julio/2017**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Flor Artificial_**

 ** _Por_**

 ** _Kuraudea_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo XXIV_**

 ** _Momento._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _«Ciertos pensamientos son plegarias. Hay momentos en que, se cual fuere la actividad del cuerpo, el alma está de rodillas»–Víctor Hugo._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _«El momento tiene dos momentos deliciosos: el primero y el último; lo malo es el tiempo que transcurre entre ellos»–Noel Clarasó._

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo, Lucy?_

 _—Lo que consideró que es por bien, Brief._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

En ese momento la lluvia era gobernante sobre el reino del anochecer. Faroles iluminaban cada esquina de las cuadras con su luz amarilla, algunos de ellos por efecto del agua parpadeaban segundo a segundo sin parar. La sensación que abordaba en su interior era igual al vacío, al vértigo; ésta efervescencia se expandía en su pecho y estómago. ¿Qué había ocurrido exactamente?, se cuestionó con lágrimas en sus ojos, mismas que se barrieron de sus mejillas al unirse con la lluvia.

—Esto debe ser una broma…—susurraron sus labios al separarse unos milímetros mientras su mente fue víctima al recordar lo que para él le fueron palabras absurdas. _«Te amo con todo mi ser …y por eso mismo hago esto»_

Pronto tomó el celular que había caído sobre la acera de la banqueta. Trató de reincorporarse, tambaleaba como si el cuerpo hubiese adquirido un peso extra de lo normal; se sintió de plomo. Con el rostro cabizbajo se mantuvo de pie; apretó sus puños ante la frustración, pues ciertamente creía que _TODO_ estaba bien, ¿O cuál había sido su error esta vez? Entretanto sus ropas empapadas se adherían a su piel, sus mechones planos que adquirieron un color más subido se escurrían a chorros. Y así, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada firme hacia adelante tomó camino sin tener en mente un rumbo fijo, una dirección o una pista que lo condujera a ella.

—Mai…—le nombró para tomar la fuerza que necesitaba en ese instante.

Y corrió.

Corrió volteando hacia ambos lados con la fe y la esperanza de encontrarla en un rincón o sentada sobre una banca. Deseaba arreglar las cosas, pero ¿Exactamente arreglar qué? Si para él todo estaba bien. ¿O no estaba bien?

Entre trotes desesperados mientras la lluvia caía como agujas sobre su espalda, reconoció lo mucho que falló en el inicio de la Sede Norte; la propuesta, el planteamiento y todo su contexto.

 _El único culpable de todo: ÉL._

Sin embargo tuvo su castigo. Lo que realmente merecía por su obstinado atrevimiento, por enamorase de quién no debía. Por ello se juró a sí mismo que nunca iba a volver a fallarle a nadie. Cuando la flor regresó a su vida renunció a todo por llevar una relación sincera, con los valores y con el compromiso que ésta requería; siempre habrá un sinfín de oportunidades para ser felices, aunque los tropiezos sean constantes, una luz en camino siempre existirá. Sabía también que su comportamiento de los últimos meses había sido muy prepotente de su parte. Sin embargo, nada tenía que ver con su vida amorosa sino se trataba de simples cuestiones labores que lo volvían loco.

—Estúpido—se reprochó el mismo ante los recuerdos; continuó con su camino sin rumbo.

 **.**

 **.**

Después de buscar a Mai por un largo trecho, se detuvo en seco y agachó medio cuerpo; jadeaba víctima del cansancio. Al voltear a su costado divisó un establecimiento del _Capital Xpress,_ pues la luz blanca del lugar traspasaba los ventanales y los cristales de la puerta. Al ver que su teléfono no reaccionaba, se dirigió al lugar al cruzar la calle.

—Buenas noches, bienvenido…—el joven de gorra y camisa verde con la iníciales en cursiva _«C.X»_ dirigió su mirada al cliente–¿S-Se le ofrece algo, joven?—preguntó el empleado en turno un poco temeroso pues la apariencia del Brief no era muy de fiar. Su faz no era para nada amigable, estaba empapado, además el contorno de sus ojos lucían irritados por el reciente llanto.

—Un teléfono celular, por favor.

—¿Algún modelo en especial…?

—No importa, el que sea está bien.

—D-De acuerdo…

El joven abrió la vitrina que exhibía una gran variedad de teléfonos; sudaba la gota fría pues estaba completamente seguro que se trataría de un asalto a mano armada; sacó el artículo y deslizó el código de barras sobre el lector del mostrador.

—S-Son 500 zenis, p-por favor.—esperando que el Brief sacara del pantalón un arma, el joven tenía listo el dedo índice para presionar discretamente el botón de la alarma y posiblemente gritar como una niña _«¡AYUDAAA!»_

—Aquí tienes…—el azul le entregó al empleado un billete mojado de denominación grande—Cóbrate también una caja de cigarrillos mentolados y un encendedor.

—¿Eh…?—el joven tomó el billete y lo observó entre parpadeos—S-Sí—asintió.

Después de hacer el cobró, Trunks trajo consigo los artículos que estaban dentro de una bolsa de plástico con el logotipo de la tienda.—Quédate con el cambio— fueron sus últimas palabras y salió del establecimiento.

El joven por su parte había completamente perplejo—¿Q-Qué me quede con el cambio?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El azul deslizó su cuerpo sobre una de las paredes de cristal del exterior hasta caer sentado en la banqueta. El techo que sobresalía del establecimiento le protegía de la lluvia. A su lado, permanecía fija una maceta café de tamaño grande. La estructura de barro protegía las raíces de una palma frondosa, verde en abundancia. El joven flexionó sus piernas y llevó un cigarrillo a sus labios en lo que sacaba el nuevo celular de la caja; prendió el aparato y marcó los dígitos que se sabía de memoria desde los tiempos del Norte.

Y mientras salía la llamada le imploró a todos los cielos:—Por favor contesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La puerta de su segundo hogar se abrió y se cerró bruscamente mientras sus ropas se estilaban a chorros. Las penumbras de las oficinas de Polaris le ofrecieron el abrazo que necesitaba. Sin fuerzas su cuerpo se desmoronó en el suelo de madera, sus brazos rodearon sus piernas flexionadas y perdió el control de sí misma al llorar sin consuelo.

 _—Dios…dios..._

No existía algo que le reconfortara de tal sacrificio que estaba haciendo por amor, pues esos actos son los que más hieren.

Sin embargo, su llanto cesó al escuchar el sonido de su celular, por suerte lo había guardado dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina verde; estos contaban con un forro plastificado recubierto de tela. El artefacto telefónico iluminó tenuemente con su luz blanca, pues en la pantalla se mostraba una llamada entrante de un número desconocido, aunque poco bastó para imaginarse de quien se trataba.

—Trunks…—mordió sus labios y lágrimas se formaron nuevamente al ras de sus ojos rasgados—¿Por qué lo haces más difícil?—cuestionó—Maldito testarudo, entiende que esto es por tu bien—e ignoró el llamado mientras controlaba su llanto. Sin embargo el artefacto sonó una y otra vez sin descanso—Basta…—limpió sus lágrimas y se puso de pie.

Al dirigirse a la pequeña bodega de Polaris, dejó a su paso un caminito de agua con la huella de sus botas. Subió las escaleras de caracol y accedió al lugar al darle un empujón fuerte a la puerta. Sinfín de estantes con planos enrollados había alrededor. Fue así que recordó que había dentro de una caja algunas prendas viejas, era urgente que se quitara lo mojado pues no deseaba pescar un resfriado.

Emprendió búsqueda al husmear en cada cartón.

—Aquí están— encontró antiguos uniformes y unas pantuflas—Bien…—en la brevedad de unos segundos se desnudó mientras la blancura de su piel se vio iluminada por el claro de Luna que se filtraba por el pequeño tragaluz de la pared; vistió una playera larga con la insignia de Polaris en el pecho; puso su ropa a estilar sobre una silla y continuó revisando otras cajas. Pronto encontró una colchoneta, una almohada y una frazada doblada. Al no tener a donde ir pensó en acampar en la bodega.

 **.**

 **.**

Después de haber hecho un _«tendido»_ regresó a la planta baja y mientras tanto su celular seguía sonando sobre su escritorio, suspiró, no había duda que era Trunks.

—Perdóname…—con el rostro afligido se fue de largo hasta llegar a la mesa del café. Preparó la cafetera y a los pocos minutos vertió el líquido oscuro en una taza. Quería calentar su cuerpo porque estaba hecha un témpano de hielo; con taza en mano y un paquete de galletas, caminó hacia el enorme ventanal de Polaris.

Sentada en el piso observó a los lejos el gran rascacielos de la poderosa compañía de CC, así como lo había hecho el primer día que su colega le afirmó que trabajarían al lado del empresario Trunks Brief.

Y pensaba en sus acciones, no podía dejarlas a un lado—Trunks…—dijo su nombre en un hilo de voz, sufriendo con los sorbos de café como si éstos fuesen veneno. Pero así tenía que ser, por Él, por el bien de su empresa y por su futuro.

El teléfono seguía sonando hasta que joven decidió dejar un mensaje de voz.

 _»Sé que estás ahí, Mai—sollozaban—Hay que charlar, ¿sí? Te lo suplico, pero por favor no estemos así. Si tan solo tú me dijeras donde estás..—se cortó el mensaje y entraba otro y otro._

 _»Te necesito._

 _»¿Qué voy hacer sin ti? Te amo._

Las manos le hormigueaban por tomar el maldito teléfono y contestar: _«¡Yo también te amo!_ ». Pero NO. No debía, no podía, no echaría a peder todo. Dejó el café por un lado y con desesperación rascó su nuca, jalaba sus cabellos y alzaba la voz en un quejido lleno de dolor—¡Ahhh!

Y la lluvia, entretanto, siguió como juez de la decisión que había tomado al escurrirse por el gran ventanal divisando el sufrir de la mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Irremediablemente con una apariencia de vagabundo, regresó al departamento con la esperanza en los suelos. En cuanto llegó a su «hogar» se quitó la ropa húmeda, tomó una ducha con agua tibia y al salir vestido solo con ropa interior, se tiró de golpe a la cama con los brazos extendidos; observó el techo por buen rato y no supo en que momento se quedó dormido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco al recibir la luz solar del día siguiente. Pronto se quejó al sentir un malestar en su estómago como tipo resaca _«Ahhgg…»_ estaba trasnochado, con el corazón partido y con leves síntomas de un seguro resfriado. La cabeza le daba vueltas al recordar los sucesos ocurridos de hace un par de horas: no encontró a Mai, no entabló contacto con ella, y justo al recapacitar se preguntaba qué era lo tenía que hacer.

Entretanto, un leve sonido que provenía de la bocina de la computadora de escritorio insistía. Fue así que el joven se reincorporó y le echó un vistazo a lo que parecía un nuevo correo electrónico de parte de la Corporación Cápsula; con el rostro lleno de pereza le dio un clic y leyó:

 _Estimado Presidente Brief._

 _Me comunico con usted para informarle la situación actual que atraviesa la Corporación Cápsula. Sé que teníamos un acuerdo entre usted y yo en cuanto a su renuncia, pero ahora más que nunca es necesario su regreso a la compañía. Por una mala decisión del ingeniero Domm, tuvimos una gran pérdida de 3 millones de zenis al salir productos de nuestra compañía con déficit de calidad por adquirir materia prima del Oriente. Puedo asegurar que esto fue una mala jugada por parte del proveedor que hasta el momento no ha dado la cara con nosotros. Tal vez debido a su ausencia CorporationStar quiso aprovechar y tramó esta situación con el afán de perjudicar el renombre de la empresa._

 _Comuníquese conmigo por favor, hay mucho que resolver._

 _Con cariño, Rita._

—Resuélvanlo como puedan—susurró el azul con el ceño fruncido, ahora simplemente no tenía la suficiente cordura para pensar en una estrategia de salvación cuando su vida personal estaba a la deriva—Lo siento…—se levantó.

Se alistó al vestir un pantalón de mezclilla y chamarra de gamuza café; a prisa tomó un café con dos tabletas para contrarrestar el cuadro gripal que estaba a punto de manifestarse. Dentro de un vaso de cristal estaba su viejo celular sumergido en arroz, pues se dejó llevar por aquel mito que todo mundo aplicaba para que absorbiera el rastro de humedad. Por fortuna el aparato prendió correctamente —Bien…—se colocó gafas oscuras, tomó sus llaves y salió; era el momento de seguir buscando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡¿Q-Qué hiciste que?!—preguntó alterada la jefa de Polaris—No entiendo, ¡En verdad no te entiendo, Mai!.

—Ya te dije mis razones.

Ambas mujeres dialogaban, pues vaya sorpresa se llevó Violet al abrir la puerta y ver que su colega estaba ahí _«¿Pero qué diablos haces aquí?»_

—Pero tú eras feliz, ¿no?

—Por favor, Violet—apretó los puños y al desviar el rostro apretó los ojos con fuerza—Ya no me cuestiones más—la Ribbon se acongojo ante su reacción.

—Mai…—le nombró y trató de proseguir—De acuerdo...—resopló— No me queda duda que continuarás con esto, ¿cierto? Entonces quiero exactamente que me digas ¿Qué vas hacer? Es muy seguro que Trunks te busque aquí en Polaris o e incluso vaya con la abuela Merry, ¿Qué pasará con tu casa? A lo que quiero llegar es... ¿Por qué no dialogas con él y ya?

—Porque sé que se negará, lo conozco bien. Además no me dejará tan fácilmente. Supongo que de esta manera me odiará, se olvidará de mi y —hizo un silencio lleno de dolor— …así será más fácil para él regresar a su vida. Viviré un tiempo en la bodega, ¿sí? En caso de que venga dile que renuncié, que me fui a vivir a otro lado, no sé, cerca del mar o qué sé yo. Yo me encargaré de hablar con mi abuela.

—¡Aaahggg! ¡En que aprietos me metes!—retorcía los dedos de sus manos debido al estrés.

—Perdóname—suspiró—Creo que daré en venta mi departamento. En una escapada iré a encapsular mis cosas y por Kuro.

—¿Quién diría que volveríamos a estar en una situación similar a la de hace años?—la azabache asintió despacio—Aún así, piénsalo una vez más, Mai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como si fuese un halcón en busca de su presa, observaba para todos lados mientras manejaba a velocidad máxima. Exactamente no sabía por dónde comenzar o qué ruta transitar primero, pues debido a tantos nudos en su mente no pensaba con la claridad necesaria. Por ello cuando vio un lugar libre, estacionó el auto de forma brusca; el chillido de las llantas aturdió a más de alguno alrededor y con las manos sobre el volante meditó al respecto.

—¿Dónde diablos estás, Mai?—con celular en mano marcó nuevamente al número de la flor.—Por favor contesta…contesta…—y nada, no hubo respuesta alguna—Maldición.

Al reincorporarse al carril para continuar con su búsqueda, un auto con la insignia de la CC, hizo alto justo a su lado ante el semáforo en rojo. El joven volteó, pues ciertamente el vehículo había llamado totalmente su atención. De momento observó que la ventanilla del copiloto bajaba.

—Hola cariño…—saludaron con lentes oscuros y cigarrillo en mano.

—¿M-Mamá…?—el joven quedó boquiabierto, estaba sorprendido.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿verdad?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Un café para la dama—depositó la bebida caliente sobre la mesa el joven mesero de playera blanca y mandil—Y un café tipo americano para el joven—ante la sorpresa de haberse encontrado con su madre, no hubo más remedio que buscar un lugar para charlar—Iré por los postres, vuelvo enseguida—el mesero tomó la charola y partió.

—Gracias—dijo la mujer de negro y elevado flequillo sesgado—Querido, te encargué un trozo de pastel de limón. Es tu favorito, ¿cierto?—le lanzó un coqueto guiño.

—No me traste como un niño, por favor.

—Para mi siempre serás mi pequeño, un poco rebelde pero finalmente mi amado Trunks. No te culpo, es familia—el azul esbozó.

—Mamá...—le miró a los ojos asintiendo—Te quiero muchísimo, y en verdad me da un enorme gusto el saludarte pero, tengo un gran pendiente por resolver y, creo tengo que irme.

—Trunks, hijo, te ves muy bien—tomó su mano con calidez maternal— Pero para alguien que estuvo todo un año de vacaciones, luces con mucha tensión. Desde tu regreso del Norte muchas cosas cambiaron, todo se desmoronó: el problema con los Jinzo, la cancelación de tu compromiso con Marron, luego un día sales de vacaciones con las intensiones firmes de abandonar la empresa para siempre, ¿Sucede algo cariño?—el joven desvió la mirada—Estamos en un momento en que necesitamos unir fuerzas, la corporación pasa por un lamentable momento, ¿Lo sabes verdad?

—Sí, lo sé. Rita me lo informó por un correo electrónico, ¿pero sabes, mamá? No estoy lo suficientemente concentrado para llevar este problema, no sé, si quieres les diseño una estrategia de salvación o algún protocolo que establezca paso a paso qué hacer. Todos fallamos, seguro Domm sabrá resolverlo adecuadamente.

—Pero tú tienes más experiencia que él, Trunks. Eres el más capacitado, por ello mi padre siempre confió en ti—lo último dicho por la científica le apuñaló le corazón.

—Yo…—sus orbes azules se tornaron cristalinos como si un nudo en la garganta lo afligiera de decir la verdad—…no puedo volver—se levantó de una y salió del lugar.

—Trunks…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Iré acostarme un poco, ¿está bien? Deseo tanto que se me quite esta horrible jaqueca, no me deja concentrarme—soltó las escuadras que deslizaba por los planos; retiró sus anteojos.

—Sí, de acuerdo—contestó Violet mientras la flor subía las escaleras de caracol que conducían a la bodega—Espera un momento, Mai.

—¿Eh?—la azabache frenó, volteó hacia su colega.

—Toma esto—ésta le aventó una caja de tabletas para la migraña—Con dos píldoras te sentirás mejor—asintió.

—Gracias, Violet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La ventana del convertible plateado se subía lentamente con el sonido motriz de su instalación eléctrica; él se había estacionado justo enfrente de las oficinas de Polaris.

—Aquí vamos…—bajó del vehículo y al divisar que no venia autos en ambos sentidos, cruzó la calle entre trotes. Mientras sus manos permanecían dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra de café, subió las escaleras. Un par de segundos le tomó para llegar a la planta indicada del edificio.

Violet desde su escritorio se mantenía ocupada sacando algunas cotizaciones de un proyecto en el que actualmente trabaja Polaris. Fue así que de repente se escuchó el timbre de la puerta aclamando ser atendida.

La jefa de Polaris por propia corazonada supo que se trataba del Presidente Brief; Mai desde la bodega también lo supo, pues pese a que permanecía acostada sobre la cobija, se percató del llamado.

 _»Trunks—susurraron sus labios rojos._

Y la puerta del hogar de las estrellas, se abrió dándole la bienvenida.

—Presidente Brief—saludó la violeta poniendo todo su esfuerzo por ayudar a la situación.

—Violet…

—¿Gusta pasar?

—Por supuesto.

—Adelante—le dio el pase la mujer—Tome asiento.

—Que se pierda la formalidad, Violet, háblame de «tu»

El joven caminó y tomó asiento en un sillón cerca del gran ventanal.

—¿Café? ¿Un cigarrillo?—invitó la mayor mientras fumaba.

—No, gracias—observaba desde el ventanal el rascacielos de la CC—Bonito lugar de trabajo, es acogedor. Te felicito.

—Gracias—se acercó a él y tomó asiento—Como dueños de nuestras propias empresas, sabemos lo importante que es el entorno donde nos desempeñamos. Si nos gusta nos sentimos cómodos, relajados, sacamos nuestros compromisos con optimismo; nuestras empresas ciertamente se convierten en el segundo hogar que nos da protección. Aún recuerdo lo bella que es tu oficina, y tú gran cabaña en el Norte—expulsó la última bocanada de humo—En momentos de crisis por salvar a nuestras empresas, nos jugamos todo.—lo último fue haciendo hincapié al reciente problema de la Corporación.

—Creo que tienes razón—asintió cabizbajo—Por más trabajo que sea siempre se empapa con nuestra esencia, como por ejemplo ese detalle se me hace fenomenal—señaló el pizpireto letrero luminoso de _Hard Rock_ —O también este ventanal que es precioso, apenas puedo creer que entre las nubes se vea mi oficina.

—Es nuestro panorama de todas las mañanas, Trunks—ambos se observaron con la discreción de una sonrisa—Pero dime, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?—cambió bruscamente de tema.

—Quiero saber dónde está mi mujer—dijo sin rodeos.—Y no sé por qué creo que tú eres la indicada para decirme dónde está—los orbes azules observaban a distancia el escritorio de su flor con materiales encima.

—Lamentablemente no te tengo buenas noticias.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mai no está, Trunks. La vi porque vino a renunciar y como ya no pertenece a Polaris no sé dónde está. Que seamos amigas no significa que sea su sombra. Además de su boca salió que vendería su departamento. Probablemente buscará otro lugar para vivir, no sé, tal vez cerca de la zona del mar. Sin embargo, no es algo que pueda garantizarte.

—Por favor, Violet—lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, mismas que se desprendían de los luceros desde la bodega tras escucharlo sollozar—No me mientas, no soy un idiota…—se hincó ante la mujer y tomó sus manos—No tienes idea de lo mucho que la amo, de cómo me siento. ¡Estoy que muero!. Yo no sé qué hacer con esto…Yo…—agachó el rostro—Yo no sé en que fallé.

La Ribbon que no perdía postura, sintió pena por el Brief.

—Lo siento tanto, Trunks…—acarició sus mechones lilas—En verdad lo siento—trató de consolarlo de alguna manera—Pero ánimo, hombre, no es el fin del mundo. Eres joven, apuesto, inteligente, seguro volverás a ser feliz. Sé lo mucho que Mai te ama, lo sé, me consta, pero a veces solo nos queda recordar los bellos momentos y seguir. Gracias por haberle ayudado tanto, por ti ella volvió a ser la misma de antes—el azul levantó su rostro y observó a la mujer fijamente.

—¿Entonces así termina todo? ¿Así como si nada todo se va al carajo?—se levantó irritado y fue hacia la salida; le parecía injusta la situación.

—No te molestes, por favor—la mujer trató de detenerlo—Entiendo lo que sientes, pero créeme, no está en mi.

Justo debajo del marco de la puerta el Brief divisó a la mujer desde su hombro. Sin más palabras que agregar asintió al fruncir su mirada; se marchó.

—Dios, qué dilema…—el rostro de Violet se llenó de angustia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El fruncir de su mirada que se reflejaba en el retrovisor de su auto, lo decía todo. ¿Por qué Mai se negaba a verle? ¿Por qué Violet la solapaba?

—Maldita sea—tronó los dientes y con fuerza golpeó repetidas veces el volante—¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!—la ira se transformaba en llanto y el llanto en locura al dejar libre una risa.

Estaba decepcionado.

Dolido.

Y mientras su corazón estaba afligido por el amor que sentía, su mente bajo las circunstancias establecidas le arrojaba pensamientos turbios, equivocados, pues se juzgó infinidad de veces en qué había fallado si lo había dado todo. Ahora resultaba que de la nada lo abandonaban como una simple papel . ¿Y todo lo vivido que?

—¿Por qué Mai?—esbozó con recelo—¡¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA?!

¿Por qué ahora el destino le tenía preparado ese AS bajo la manga? Tal vez era las consecuencias del inicio de todo. Sin embargo, sin predisponérselo y con esa sensación amarga en la garganta; la recordó. Y no sólo a sus ojos celestes sino comprendió un gramo de su antiguo sentir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después que el rato de ira cesará, el joven asintió _«aceptando»_ la realidad de manera errónea—¿Entonces así será?…—se acomodó en el asiento, prendió el vehículo y arrancó chillando llantas tomando rumbo hacia el departamento. Mientras manejaba tenía claro mandar al carajo a todos.

Cuando llegó a su casa rápido prendió la computadora de escritorio, en un rato de lucidez entabló una estrategia para equilibrar el problema de la _CC;_ la envió por correo electrónico a Rita con el encabezado: _"Solución & Acción, depende de ustedes"_, con eso dejó muy en claro que sería el único aporte que haría para la compañía porque no iba a regresar.

—Bien.

Con un pendiente resuelto, desesperado empezó a encapsular sus pertenecías, generalmente ropa, los muebles en sí no le importaban en lo absoluto. Al empacar sus prendas sobre la cama, el verdugo de su nueva vida le saludaba con la realidad, con la decepción y con la furia en su rostro; al verse frenó paralizado.

—No te rías, maldito…—susurró al tomar un frasco de loción y sin pensarlo mucho lo lanzó contra el espejo haciéndose añicos —Desaparece de mi vida—le advirtió, tomó sus cosas y salió de la recámara.

En el área de sala-comedor, Kuro hizo que frenara al restregarse en sus piernas.

—Hola bonita—le saludó al agachar el rostro, luego se agachó para acariciar su lomo. Para no tener cargo de consciencia antes de partir le sirvió suficiente comida y agua. Sin embargo la gatita no deseosa de comer, brincó al sillón y tiró la fotografía de estudio de la pareja entre ronroneos y maullidos _«¡Meeeooow!»._

Trunks se acercó—¿Pero que hiciste?—tomó el retrato y su vista se tornó cristalina, suspiró—Tengo que irme, cuídate pequeña—salió con la fotografía en mano.

Bajó las escaleras metálicas, cruzó el cerco y desactivó a distancia la alarma del auto; regresaría a vivir a su departamento de soltero pues no tenía más opciones en mente. Sin embargo, antes de subir al convertible, observó el departamento, la banca, la maceta con el rosal azul más todos los recuerdos sumados que estaban plasmados en las paredes grisáceas: Su vida. El aire revoloteaba sus mechones de un lado a otro y con el corazón destrozado se despidió—Adiós…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una semana se había cumplido desde entonces. Entretanto, Mai, fue a saquear su departamento con la ayuda de Violet.

—Por favor no tarde demasiado, Mai—dijo la violeta sosteniendo el volante de su auto tipo tanque militar.

—Sí, será rápido. Cualquier cosa me marcas a mi teléfono y saldré enseguida, ¿Sí?—por su bien no deseaba ver a Trunks.

—De acuerdo—afirmó Violet y Mai salió del vehículo para dirigirse al lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En cuanto abrió la puerta, Kuro la recibió.

 _—Prrrr~~_

—Vámonos de aquí, pequeña—la introdujo dentro de una transportadora. Con tristeza divisó el lugar, nostalgia perfumaba el ambiente de lo que alguna vez fue un lugar lleno de amor. Tal sentimiento era latente, existía, pues por más loco que fuese la situación, el amor había sido el causante de todo.

El amor.

Empacó en la brevedad de unos minutos todos sus artículos personales y de importancia. Fue en eso que se había percatado del cristal hecho añicos—Trunks…—susurró su nombre, pues en el acto captó violencia e ira.—No es así, Trunks…—sin embargo no había marcha atrás. Tomó sus pertenencias y salió del lugar.

—¿Lista?—le preguntaron a la estrella al regresar.

—Sí, Violet.

—Bien, entonces hay que marcharnos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Te veo mañana, Mai—gritaban desde la planta de abajo —Cuida de mi bebé—se refería a las oficinas.

—¡Claro! ¡Ve con cuidado!—contestó la azabache desde la bodega—¿Por cierto, Violet?

—¿Eh?—frenó la nombrada y dirigió la mirada hacia las escaleras de caracol—¿Qué sucede?

—G-Gracias. Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado.

—Descuida—esbozó una sonrisa—Sé que tú harías exactamente lo mismo por mí—colocó sus manos en la cintura—Bueno, ahora sí me voy. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Y Polaris se vistió de oscuridad.

La estrella quien brillaba por su blancura con el destello del claro de Luna que se filtraba por el tragaluz, permanecía acostada boca arriba sobre la colchoneta, su cuerpo se cubría gracias a un par de frazadas. Por fortuna ya había cenado un rico ramen al lado de su colega, después tomó una ducha en el viejo baño oxidado de Polaris y se preparó para dormir; la gatita Kuro estaba acurrucada a su costado, y ella, entretanto, publicaba con la ayuda del celular algunas imágenes de su hogar en una página de venta/renta de inmuebles.

Fue así que antes de dejar el artefacto, una llamada entró.

—¿Eh? ¿A-Abuela Merry?—contestó de inmediato al deslizar su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil.—¿Hola?

—Hola, querida—se escuchó la voz de la dulce anciana.

—Abuela Merry, no sabes el gusto que me da escucharte.

—De repente una angustia me presionó en el pecho y decidí llamarte, ¿Estás bien, cariño?—preguntó mientras se mecía en la poltrona; tejía frente al fuego de la chimenea.

—S-Sí—contestó con aires notorios de falsedad—En otra ocasión platicamos, abuela.

—¿Segura? Pero dime, querida, ¿Cómo está Trunks?

—Bueno…él…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Él bebía la segunda botella de tequila en un bar popular ubicado en la famosa _calle 33_ de la Capital del Oeste. El líquido de color amarillo rebosó el vaso ante el mal _«tanteo»_ de alguien totalmente ebrio, y peor aún, obstinado a no irse del lugar. Una semana llevaba bebiendo sin escrúpulos hasta que perdía toda la razón de sí mismo; bien había dicho que mandaría todo al mismísimo carajo.

—Señor Brief…—el mesero quien atendía la barra de bebidas trataba de calmar al muchacho—Creo que ya no debería beber más—sugirió.

—Y yo creo que deberías de cerrar la boca—esbozó una risa burlesca al tiempo que se tambaleaba en el banco. Al hacer caso omiso de lo dicho, se empinó el vasito tequilero de una; con el pulso hecho trizas se sirvió otro—Oswaldo, brindemos—levantó la vista cabizbaja, jadeaba. Su respiración se escuchaba forzada.

—Mi nombre es Wilson, Señor—contestó el hombre robusto de mandil negro; las perlas de sudor que brotaban en su frente resaltaban ante su calvicie.

—¡Bah, como sea! ¡Brindemos Wilson!—el azul le sirvió un trago y lo deslizó sobre la barra hasta hacerlo llegar al hombre—Aquí tienes.

El mesero sin más remedio tomó el vasito—¿Y por qué brindaremos, Señor?

El Brief le miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Con la poca cordura que quedaba en él, contestó:—Por malas jugadas de la vida—bebió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿A dónde cree que va, Señor?—preguntó el mesero tras ver que se dirigía tambaleándose a la salida.

—Voy por mi coche, ¿Qué no es obvio?—agitó las llaves con la mano.

—¿Acaso está loco?—de inmediato se interpuso a su paso.

—Hazte a un lado, déjame pasar—dijo irritado el azul.

—No.—el hombre lo empujó de los hombros y lo hizo caer en una silla.

—¡OYE MALDITO!—se quejó desde el lugar, pero sin más fuerzas inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y a los pocos minutos de decir disparates, quedó profundamente dormido.

Queriendo ayudar al joven, sacó del bolsillo de su chamarra su móvil.

—Me pregunto si este aparato tendrá opción de llamada de emergencia …—observaba el teléfono torciendo los labios.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De la cocina se desprendía un vapor denso. Poco bastó para que abarcara el diminuto lugar.

— _¡Cof, Cof!_ ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

—Parece que dudas de mis habilidades culinarias, Marron.

—No, para nada—se sonrojó—De hecho fuiste muy amable en invitarme a cenar a tu departamento.

—Espera un poco, ya casi termino—salcochaba torpemente los fideos con verduras y soya; agitaba el preparado sujetando el mango del sartén como todo un chef profesional. No le faltó el paliacate en la frente.

La celeste le observaba sentada en el suelo alfombrado. Sus manos, entretanto, se recargaban en una mesa tipo oriental.

—Listo—salió el joven Son de la cocina con charola en mano. En ella, llevaba dos platos con arroz y fideos además de una jarra de té de durazno—Aquí tienes, Marron—deslizó el plato hacia la rubia.

—Gracias, Goten—sonrió mientras sujetaba los palillos—Se ve delicioso.

—Adelante—señaló el platillo. Fue así que ambos juntaron sus manos y agradecieron por los alimentos _«¡Buen provecho!»_

El hijo de Gokú para sentirse cómodo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón su teléfono y lo colocó a un lado de su plato—Ah, mucho mejor.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No es nada, solo que sentía apretado el pantalón de la ingle y mejor saqué mi teléfono. Por cierto, ¿Te gustó mi guiso especial, Marron?—preguntó al ver que la rubia estaba fascinada.

—Por su puesto—asintió—Dime, ¿Cómo se llama tu receta?

—Lo nombre _"Fideos Goten"_ —sonrío de oreja a oreja—Sé que el nombre no es muy original pero …—acercó el rostro hacia la chica y susurró—…El secreto está en el tomate…

—¿E-En el tomate?—parpadeó la Jinzo con la punta de los palillos en los labios ante lo absurdo de su confesión.—Ya veo…

—Secreto de familia, tú sabes—encogió los hombros soberbio.

Entre diversas charlas y risas terminaron de cenar, pero inesperadamente el teléfono del Son recibió una llamada.

—Goten, creo que está sonando tu celular—aseguró la rubia al sentir vibración en la mesa. Sin darle mayor importancia le dio un trago a la bebida de durazno.

El joven cuando le echó un vistazo a su celular y descubrió quién era el remitente, quedó pasmado. Decidió ignorarlo de momento.

—¿No vas a contestar?—le cuestionó Jinzo pues el móvil no dejaba de vibrar—Seguro es algo importante.

—Lo que pasa…lo que pasa es …—le mostró la pantalla a la chica y ésta leyó su nombre impresionada.

—Tr-Trunks…

—¡¿Lo ves?! ¿Qué se supone que haga?—torció sus labios.

—Supongo que contestar.

—Él ya no es mi amigo.

—¿Entonces de no serlo por qué te marcaría?

—Mmmm…

—Tal vez es alguna emergencia, mira—señaló su reloj de mano—Pasa de la media noche, esas llamadas no se deben ignorar.

Goten se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y esbozó sentidamente, su nobleza pese a todo era grande —Está bien…—tomó el teléfono de mala gana y contestó:—¿Diga?

—¿Usted es amigo del Señor Brief?

—¿Eh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El taxi conducía en la metrópolis con matices nocturnos.

—¿No me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

—Te llevaré a tu casa primero.

—NO. Yo también quiero ir.

—No es necesario que veas escenas de este tipo.

—No me importa, yo te quiero acompañar—exigió con el ceño fruncido.

En eso el taxista intervino clavando su mirada en el retrovisor:—¿Llevaremos a la Señorita a su casa?

—Bueno…—Goten observó fijamente a los orbes azules, después de unos segundos respondió:—No. Siga con la ruta.

—De acuerdo—asintió el conductor de gorra.

—Gracias—asintió la rubia por su aprobación.

—No agradezca—se cruzó de brazos—Aunque sigo creyendo que no deberías de ir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Llegamos—afirmó el taxista—Son 50 zenis.

—De acuerdo, aquí tiene—el muchacho pagó la tarifa y ambos bajaron del auto. Justo estaba en la entrada del bar—¿Entramos?

—Sí—empujaron la puerta y una pregunta los recibió haciéndoles frenar.

—¿Usted es Son Goten?—preguntó el mesero.

—S-Sí, así es.

—Gracias por venir. Mi nombre es Wilson, trabajo aquí en el bar.

—Entiendo.

—Seguro se pregunta cuál es el motivo de mi llamada, ¿No es así?

—Sí, ¿Q-Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Trunks?

—Su amigo está tan ebrio que no da para más. Ahí está—señaló la silla donde estaba el Brief.

—Dios…—expresó Marron asombrada al cubrir sus labios.

—Lo peor es que quería manejar en ese estado. Aquí tienen las llaves del convertible —le entregó al muchacho—Te ayudaré a subirlo al auto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos hombres lograron llevar a Trunks en el asiento trasero del coche.

De un empujón el mesero cerró la puerta—¿Sabes conducir, Son Goten?

—Ah, sí—asintió—Muchas gracias por avisarnos.

—Al contrario, gracias por venir. Se nota que son grandes amigos. Gracias a que el Señor Brief lo tenía agregado como número de emergencia es que pude llamarlo.

—Comprendo…

En lo que los hombres se hacían de sus últimas palabras, Marron permanecía dentro del auto en el asiento del copiloto en espera de su compañero. Se sentía nerviosa ante la situación, tenía muchísimo que no miraba al Brief en persona; dolía. Sin embargo, verle en ese estado le había causado pena.

Para entretener su mente y no pensar más en tonterías, tarareó una melodía y frotó sus manos para calmarse; no había duda que su presencia le abrumaba. Fue así, que de un momento a otro, sintió que el azul movía su cuerpo en el asiento y de su boca salían algunos quejidos y palabras no muy claras.

—¿Por qué?—susurró el muchacho ahogado en sus recuerdos—Mi flor…

Era de esperarse que la curiosidad abordó a la Jinzo; una expresión afligida marcaba su dulce faz. Y así, poco a poco, volteó a verle.

—Trunks…—sobre sus mejillas distinguió el sello de unas lágrimas secas—¿Por qué lloras, Trunks…?—preguntó en susurros, realmente se miraba muy mal.

Goten entró al auto sorpresivamente y Marron regresó rápido el rostro hacia enfrente—Vámonos de aquí.

—Sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Un poco más…—Goten arrastraba el cuerpo de Trunks hacia su cama—Listo—limpió el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo—Uff, olvidé que pesaba más que una roca.

Marron solo observaba el cuerpo sobre la cama.

—Iré por algunas cosas al _Capital Xpress_ de la esquina. Cuando vuelva te llevo a tu casa.

—Está bien.—salió el Son.

Marron estaba sentada sobre la silla del escritorio observando hacia la cama. Quién diría que lo vería otra vez después de tanto tiempo y sobre todo en esas condiciones. Después arrojar un tremendo suspiro, se percató que la frazada estaba en el suelo, se levantó y la tomó. De ahí, no supo exactamente qué hacer, pues un instinto natural salió de ella al cubrir al muchacho con la tela, tal y como si fuera un manto lleno de calor que aliviara sus penas. El joven Brief suspiró, ella miró su rostro y sin saber lo que realmente pasaba, dijo:

—Sea lo que sea todo estará bien, Trunks…

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Holaaaaa n.n

¿Cómo están queridos lectores? Aquí les dejo el capítulo 24 de FA, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre agradezco sus lecturas, ¡GRACIAS INFINITAS! Saludos especiales para _**Cereza del Pastel, María Enriqueta y Bri 17,** _ gracias por sus rws chicas.

Probablemente salga de vacaciones por algunos días. Cuando regrese me pongo las pilas con el penúltimo capítulo ¡Aaah ya casi se acaba!

Y rayos ¿qué más pasará? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. GRACIAS.

Contáctame: vía PM o por mi fanpage _«Kuraudea Rorena»_

Con cariño:

 _Kuraudea R._

* * *

Respetemos loa derechos del autor.

 **28/Julio/2017**

¡Di **NO** al plagio de Fics!


	26. Chapter 26

_**FLOR ARTIFICIAL**_

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Kuraudea**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo XXV**_

 _ **Encrucijadas de hilos**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _«Soy el último que anda en las encrucijadas de la última primavera y de la última nieve, luchando a pasos lentos por no extinguirme»—Paul Éluard._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus ojos azules se abrían lentamente. Pese a lo nublado de su vista, trató de ubicar el entorno y descifrar en dónde diablos se encontraba; su mente solo le ofrecía las capturas de algunas imágenes del bar, aunque en ellas no encontraba respuestas contundentes que le ayudarán a recordar algo en concreto. La incertidumbre fue tan grande en ese instante que, al sentir cierto temor por sus acciones, reincorporó de inmediato medio cuerpo valiéndose de sus codos como buen soporte. Sin embargo, el malestar de la resaca se apoderó de él al externar un quejido.

—Ah…—frotó su frente.

—Despertaste.—aseguraron mientras lo observaban desde la silla; el Brief volteó.

—¿Goten...?—expresó con cierta confusión en su faz; no esperaba ver al hijo de Gokú. Rápidamente tomó postura y flexionó una de sus piernas; como era de esperarse cuestionó—¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué estoy en tu departamento?

El joven azabache se mantenía de brazos cruzados, su ceño estaba fruncido acentuando en su rostro una expresión de molestia—¿Te suena el nombre de Wilson?

El ex empresario asintió despacio, en voz baja respondió:—El mesero del bar.

—Pues entonces agradécele a él que tuvo el gesto de ponerte a salvo. Aunque yo te hubiera dejado tirado en la banqueta—torció los labios en desaprobación a su inmadurez.

—Entiendo…—contestó el azul. Fue así que sin más palabras que decir, volteó su cuerpo a la derecha y quedó sentado al ras de la cama; se colocaba los zapatos para partir. Tomó su chamarra que descansaba en la almohada de enseguida y se fue de largo hacia la puerta de la entrada.

—Espera un momento, Trunks…—el nombrado se detuvo a secas al escuchar la orden; volteó a discreción observando al muchacho desde su hombro. El menor de los dos prosiguió:—¿A qué se debe todo esto?

—A nada.—contestó cortante.

Un silencio incómodo se expandió en la atmósfera del pequeño departamento, era como una barrera grande entre cada hombre. No visible pero existente ante sus ojos. Sin embargo solo bastó de breves segundos para que el Son, al agachar la mirada, rompiera el muro entre ambos.

—Discúlpame, Trunks…—suspiró.

Los labios del azul se separaron ante la sorpresa de sus palabras y su ceño se suavizaba paulatinamente—¿De qué?—preguntó con las pupilas dilatadas.

—Por lo del Norte, por lo de Marron, es solo que yo…

—Es solo que tú hiciste lo correcto—le interrumpió.

—Pero te eché a perder todo—le encaró apretando sus puños—Destruí tus planes por algo en lo que ya no estabas involucrado, fue mi culpa.

El Brief hidrató sus labios resecos con el roce de su lengua—No puedo decir que fue así, y más cuando sabemos quién es el único culpable de todo.

—Pero aunque sea así...—hizo un silencio y continuó—…me dolió perder tu amistad.

—Son cosas que pasan—regresó la mirada hacia la puerta.

—Eso creo. Pero dime, Trunks ¿Qué fue de ti? Solo sé que desapareciste por un año.

—Anduve de aquí a allá. Tú sabes cómo es esto de viajar—mintió para proteger la integridad de la Flor.

—¿Entonces por qué te vez así? Parece como si sufrieras por algo—abrió la palma de su mano acompañando lo dicho.

—A veces simplemente se pierde el rumbo de las cosas, Goten—abrió la puerta.

—Deberías de dejar de beber.

Se frenó un instante antes de salir—¿Oye…?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Gracias…—el Brief salió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Me parece un lugar excelente, Señorita Mizuiro—dijo una mujer de conjunto fucsia y melena verde—Mi hijo está próximo a mudarse a la Capital del Oeste para culminar sus estudios en medicina; estoy segura que le encantará.

—Me alegre que le guste.

—¿La venta de la casa incluye muebles?

—Así es. Como verá…—apretó el dije de la rosa azul y continuó aparentando un buen gesto—Yo también me mudaré a otra sector y quisiera renovar la decoración de la nueva casa.

—Entiendo—asintió la de melena—Aunque me da un poco de pena que deje sus muebles, se nota que la decoración la escogieron con mucho amor.

—Sí…—su rostro se empapó de nostalgia, la mujer entretanto seguía observando el lugar.

—¿Cuándo le gustaría firmar el contrato?—volteó la fémina con la estrella.

—Lo más antes posible, por puesto.

—Me parece bien. Vayamos con un notario para arreglar lo de la compra-venta del inmueble; espero que en menos de una semana quede todo listo para hacer la transacción de efectivo a su cuenta bancaria.

—De acuerdo—asintió Mai.

—Bien. Nos estaremos viendo, Señorita Mizuiro—la mujer tomó su bolso y salió.—Adiós.

—Nos vemos, cuídese.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la intimidad de su hogar que estaba a días de no pertenecerle, estaba la flor observando detalladamente cada rincón. Suspiró al ver su entorno pues en cada pared existía el holograma de muchas sonrisas, de muchos recuerdos teñidos de azul—Trunks…—susurró su nombre en un hilo de voz, era grande la añoranza.

Al no querer embriagarse más con lo vivido, salió del lugar para dirigirse a Polaris. Sin embargo, en cada paso que daba, sentía la presencia del muchacho a su lado como si fuese él su propia sombra; era inevitrable el recordar el convertible plateado estacionado cada día al ras de la banqueta, cuando salían a caminar y toda su vida juntos: La perfección.

Su vida azul que nunca volvió a brotar ante el rojo del pasado.

Jamás una Flor Artificial.

Mientras caminaba a la parada del autobús, se aturdía con el rebote del balón de basquetbol; principal protagonista del partido de unos jóvenes audaces que se jugaban la vida por triunfar ante los escasos minutos del marcador. Entretanto, los columpios, subían y bajaban al compás de las sonrisas de los niños.

Y con ese vacío en el pecho como si dentro de su ser no existiese un alma, se cuestionaba sobre el enorme sacrificio que hacía por el amor de su vida.

Dolía. En verdad dolía. Pues sin duda sería una cicatriz difícil de curar.

Moría por dejarle en claro sus verdaderos motivos, por darle un abrazo fuerte y decirle _«Por favor no me odies»_ Hubiese preferido verlo con una sonrisa tomando de nueva cuenta aquel camino que aclamaba su presencia a gritos y decirle con fe: _«Vas a estar bien, mi amor»_ «Eres grande, tú puedes seguir» Pero no. Eso sería imposible para la flor, porque de ser así, el azul estaría terco y aferrado a su cintura negándose a tomar lo que le pertenecía.

Hay lazos que son imposibles de romper. Y por desgracia el lazo que jalaba la mano del Brief era bastante grueso como para ignorarse de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Señorita va subir?—preguntó el chofer de la ruta al ver pasmada a la mujer.

—S-Sí—reaccionó y abordó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El agua de la regadera quitaba todo rastro de jabón de los largos dorados.

La jornada en la biblioteca había sido pesada, nunca faltaba la escuela primaria que visitara las instalaciones públicas u otros curiosos que rodaban por ahí. Para culminar el día con algo relajante, optó por tomar una ducha caliente antes de ir a la cama. Fue así, que al cerrar la llave, exprimió sus largos con fuerza. De ahí jaló una toalla y se fue directo a la recámara mientras con los dedos desenredaba su caballera.

En la cama Peppers aguardaba con un singular movimiento de su cola. El sonido de la televisión ambientaba el lugar con los noticieros ZTV edición nocturna. Mientras la rubia escuchaba las noticias hidrataba su piel con crema corporal enriquecida con extractos cítricos. Tal envase aseguraba que prevenía la aparición de celulitis y garantizaba un piel tersa y uniforme.

Al terminar tal labor se vistió con su pijama de dos piezas en colores azules; se sentó en medio de la cama justo al lado del gato naranja.

—Meow—el gatito se vio complacido tras el Sol acariciar su lomo.

—¿Te gusta ver las noticias, eh?—le preguntó al gato con el encanto de una sonrisa en sus labios como si éste entendiera sus palabras.

Con control en mano y piernas flexionadas, acariciaba los dedos de sus pies; estaba atenta a las noticias. Al terminar la nota de espectáculos comenzaron a informar sobre el estado actual de la Corporación Cápsula.

 _«Y en noticias internacionales continuamos con el caso de Capsule Corp. Fuentes aseguran que el actual presidente J.R Domm lucha por sacar la empresa de los Briefs de la crisis por la que atraviesa, ¿Pero tú qué opinas, Richie?—preguntó la conductora a su colega, éste contestó:—No dudo de la capacidad de la gente que labora para la CC, ¿Aunque sabes, Sofia? Creo que no hay como un Brief que saque la casta por su propia empresa.—la mujer asintió y prosiguió—Efectivamente, pero bueno, pasamos a nuestra siguiente sección._

Marron suspiró, apagó el televisor y dejó caer su espalda al colchón. Al acariciar la punta de sus mechones dorados, recordó la bochornosa escena del bar y lo mal que se miraba el azul. No entendía el porqué, ¿Acaso atravesaría por algún momento difícil? Al menos lo vio dormido, que de estar el chico consciente hubiera muerto de nervios al verle a los ojos. Sin embargo, no recocía sus acciones porque no eran propias del Brief, pues ciertamente sabía lo importante que era para él la corporación y el legado de su querido abuelo. En otros ayeres nada de esto estuviera pasando con Trunks al mando. Pero ahora tal parecía que el joven empresario no tenía interés de absolutamente nada.

—¿Qué pasa Trunks?—se cuestionó llena de incertidumbre, pues el verle sumergido en el alcohol le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?—suspiró nuevamente, cerró los ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El insomnio la abordó completamente.

Todo era tan duro para ella, pues dentro de poco vendería su casa, se mudaría de ciudad y empezaría una vida nueva.

Acostada con _Kuro_ a su lado, le daba vueltas la cabeza. E incluso de momentos parecía flaquear y querer rendirse ante la situación. Pensó en ese momento estar en sus brazos pero se retractaba al seguir siendo testigo de cómo el muchacho se frustraba día a día.

Y la migraña seguía ahí. Llevaba días con esa jaqueca, hasta las milagrosas píldoras de Violet ya no surgían efecto. ¿Y si se estaba enfermando? Realmente se preocupó al respecto, pues ciertamente el dolor era intenso. No había duda, tendría que ir con un especialista a que le recetaran el medicamento indicado para su malestar.

—Iré con un doctor—le dijo a la pared en susurros. Pero en ese instante se percató de la hora, ¿qué consultorio estará disponible a las 12 am? No tenía idea. Al menos las instituciones de gobierno contaban con área de emergías para todo aquel que gozaba de derechos como trabajador—Tendré que ir ahí…—sin pensarlo mucho se levantó, comenzó a alistarse. En su bolso echó su cartilla de consultas y marcó al sitio más cercano de taxis para que vinieran por ella—Andando…—se dio ánimos.

.

.

.

El trayecto para llegar al Centro Médico de la capital del Oeste duró alrededor de 40 minutos. Por lo menos el taxista era un hombre mayor de noble apariencia.

—Hemos llegado, Señorita.

—Gracias—sacó dinero de su cartera y bajó del vehículo—Aquí tiene—pagó desde la ventanilla.

—¿No quiere que la espere?

—No se moleste. Además no sé cuánta gente esté en urgencias. De cualquier manera se lo agradezco.

—No hay de qué, Señorita. Tenga—le entregó una tarjeta dónde venía su número de celular—Si no encuentra un taxi al salir puede llamarme y con gusto vendré por usted.

—Qué amable, gracias—hizo una reverencia de despedida; el hombre partió.

.

.

.

.

.

Empujó la puerta de cristal del área médica y lo primero que detectó su nariz fue el olor a alcohol y vitaminas. A paso firme se dirigió a la recepción para tomar turno.

—Buenas noches, ¿Viene a consulta?—preguntó una mujer rubia de lentes y gáfete con la insignia de la institución en el pecho. Ésta limaba sus uñas al compás de la goma de mascar que bailoteaba dentro de su boca.

—S-Sí, así es—contestó la estrella al deslizar sus documentos sobre la barra. Entretanto, la mujer revisó sus datos en el sistema y le ofreció un turno.

—Aquí tiene—le entregó su cartilla—En un momento la atenderán, Señorita Mizuiro. Si gusta tomar asiento, por favor.

—Gracias—asintió la flor. Al girarse observó que fortuna había pocas personas en la sala de espera. Caminó hasta llegar a las filas de sillas y tomó asiento—Ah, qué frío…—titiritó debido a lo helado del lugar. Por ello, frotó sus brazos para generarse un poco calor, luego los cruzó y su vista se fue directo hacia sus pies.

—Como siempre con la mirada baja…—esbozó una sonrisa la persona que aguardaba turno a poca distancia de ella. Luego agachó el rostro mientras apretaba una herida en su antebrazo.

—¿Eh?—pasmada alzó el rostro, y poco bastó para reconocer el timbre de su voz; lentamente volteó distinguiendo al hombre vestido de mezclilla.

—Silver…—susurró su nombre y desvío la mirada al observar su brazo herido.

—Él mismo…—esté jaló el paliacate rojo de su cuello y con éste apretó su herida.

Dejando a un lado su situación del pasado, Mai preguntó por consideración:—¿E-Estás bien?—la sangre del huracán de fuego comenzaba a escurrirse por sus dedos, algunas gotas e incluso salpicaron la punta de su bota café.

—Sí.—contestó cortante con el ceño fruncido acentuándose aún más sus ojos marrones.

—¿Q-Qué te pasó?

El rojo volteó su rostro lleno de orgullo al lado contrario. Desde los ventanales observaba el reflejo de ambos—Estoy trabajando en una construcción de un hotel que pronto tendrá apertura en la Capital—esbozó y continuó con el relato—Caminando por la obra tropecé y me encajé una varilla en el brazo.

—Dios...—al sentir empatía por lo escuchado, colocó la mano en su pecho haciendo roce con el dije de la flor azul.

—Me atendieron rápido en los servicios médicos de la construcción. Cosieron mi herirá pero, no tomé el descanso necesario y los puntos se reventaron. Y heme aquí…

—No debiste. ¿En qué estabas pensando? La herida se puede infectar, tú más que nadie sabe que las varillas se cubren pronto por una capa de óxido.

—Lo sé. Pero créeme que tengo demasiado trabajo para incapacitarme. E incluso hace un tiempo autorice a uno de mis empleados que solicitará los servicios de Polaris. Como siempre Violet me asombra, sacó el trabajo demasiado rápido. Y bueno, tú sabes…—suspiró y dejó caer la espalda en el respaldo de la silla; aventó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Entiendo.

—Es curioso que nos encontremos aquí. Hace más de un año que te vi en aquel baile en el Norte, ¿Qué haces aquí, Mai?—cuestionó.

—Yo…yo vine porque tengo días padeciendo una terrible jaqueca.

—¿Jaqueca?—volteó hacia ella, al fin le dio el rostro—Solo sé que los tontos sufren de jaqueca—uso su sarcástico sentido del humor.

—¿Por qué dices eso…?—se sonrojó debido al comentario.

—Porque los _«tontos»_ se la llevan pensando demasiado en cosas que ni ellos mismo pueden resolver. Al borde de no dormir, de mal comer y descuidarse en todo aspecto. Creo que no hay como aceptar las cosas, aunque algunas personas tienen más determinación para hacerlo, y creo que tú no eres de esas personas, Mai.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—frunció un poco el ceño y torció los labios por el calificativo que le adjudicaron.

—Simple. A que tú eres de esos que aman tanto que les cuesta superar. Y no es malo, créelo, con ello demuestran que tan honestos son. Por desgracia, estás son algunas de sus consecuencias. Sé que no soy el indicado para esta cátedra pero a veces es bueno ser más práctico, bien dicen por ahí _"No pienses tanto, solo actúa"_ Pero descuida—le observaba—Tal vez solo necesites vitaminas y algún analgésico. Estarás bien.

La estrella de Polaris asintió ante lo dicho por el hombre. Le miró a los ojos y dijo con serenidad—Hace mucho que no platicábamos así. Lo último que recuerdo eran solo gritos—resopló.

—Y míranos ahora, separados por tres sillas en el área de un hospital. La vida es loca, ¿no?

—Creo que tienes razón al decir que debería de ser más práctica. Tú eres así…

—Tal vez la clave de todo es ser más equilibrados, los extremos son malos, sólo sirven para meternos en problemas.

—Lamentablemente eso es verdad.

—Ser práctico, el no pensar—hizo un silencio y continuó—También tiene sus consecuencias, Mai. Fui un tirano al no pensar en mis actos, en no pensar en ti—los ojos negros brillaban ahogándose en lo que pronto serían lágrimas—Sé que lo nuestro no tiene salvación pero, aunque no lo creas me arrepentí de todo. Ahora estoy solo como lo merezco—asintió— Si esto sirve para curarte de tanto pensar: Te amé mucho y….

—Silver…

—Por favor, perdóname. No sé con cara te lo pido, pero soy sincero con mis disculpas.

—Te lo agradezco de corazón—se mostró conmovida.

—El joven del baile de aquella noche—cambió de tema drásticamente— El nieto del Dr. Brief…Tú …¿Estás saliendo de él?

—Bueno yo…—no se esperaba esa pregunta de su parte. Sin embargo, palabras no salían de su boca para darle una respuesta.

—Entiendo—contestó el rojo en su lugar al intuir que en efecto su ex mujer salía con el Brief—Se ve que es buen tipo, seguro estás feliz a su lado.

 _»Número 368—dio aviso una enfermera con carpeta en mano interrumpiendo su charla._

—Es ella—afirmó Silver a la mujer de blanco.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Si ese es tu turno—parpadeó anonadada.

—Anda, entra a consulta.

—¿P-Pero tú herida?

—Te dije que entres.—contestó firme. Mai solo le observó.

—E-Está bien…Gracias—se levantó y fue al consultorio, él hombre solo volteó el rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Señorita Mizuiro—el especialista apuntaba en garabatos los medicamentos en la receta; firmó—Aquí tiene—entregó el papel con las respectivas indicaciones—Manténgase tranquila, esto solo es estrés. Recuerde que estos síntomas de cansancio derivan de lo mismo.

—Muchas gracias, Doctor Marshall—asintió con papel en mano mientras le daba una ojeada a los medicamentos que le habían recetado. Entre ellos vitaminas como complejo B, tranquilizantes y desinflamatorios.

—La acompaño a la puerta—señaló con la mano el doctor.

—Gracias.

Y al salir chocó con el rojo del pasado; ambos frente a frente se vieron a los ojos.

—A-Adiós…—dijo la flor—Cuídate…—tomó camino.

El hombre solo asintió como respuesta. Sin embargo, cuando vio salir a la mujer del hospital, se despidió para siempre cerrando al fin toda cicatriz que originó alguna vez en ella.

—Adiós, mi flor.

—Adelante, pase—le atendió la enfermera y la puerta se cerró.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Esto es un adiós definitivo, Mai?—ambas mujeres de Polaris se abrazaban en la central de autobuses de la Capital del Oeste; la personas iban y venían con un mundo de maletas mientras vociferaban las próximas salidas—¿Qué es lo harás?

—Creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí; recibí el depósito de la venta de la casa. Espero todo marche bien.

—Así será, confía—palmeó sus hombros—Que nuestro logotipo te oriente cuando te sientas perdida; la estrella de Polaris es la que más brilla en medio de la oscuridad. Búscala en el cielo nocturno y posiblemente te muestre algún camino en medio de la nada.

Mai suspiró al tiempo que su barbilla estaba recargada en el hombro de Violet; el abrazo cesó—Tengo que seguir con mi vida—sonrió con brillos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Te seguiré mandado trabajo por correo electrónico, ¿De acuerdo?. Espero seguir en contacto contigo.

—Muchas gracias, Violet.—se giró y tomó camino.

—¡Cuídate!—alzó la voz la violeta al juntar ambas manos en sus labios, Mai simplemente asintió entre pasos.

Y siguió…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salió del bar de la _calle 33_ tambaleándose de un lado a lado. Con llave en mano buscaba la forma de introducirla en el cerrojo de la puerta. Tras varios intentos fallidos orientados de embragues, puedo entrar al auto correctamente.

—Larguemonos de aquí—dijo el empresario arrastrando la lengua; encendió las luces altas y sin cumplir las medidas adecuadas para conducir arrancó a línea de calle.

Conduciendo con la vista nublada, vio su rostro en el retrovisor justo cuando hizo alto en el semáforo en rojo. Su semblante dejaba mucho a desear; en su mentón había signos de puntos que proporcionaban una sombra de lo que sería pronto una nueva barba. Asimismo, sus ojeras pronunciadas acentuaban su mirada frívola. ¿Y cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su corazón se hizo de plástico? ¿Un día? ¿Dos días? ¿Un mes? No tenía ni idea.

Mientras observaba retraído su reflejo, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa espontánea que poco a poco se soltaba enloquecida: rió. Sin embargo poco bastó para que su alegría falsa se convirtiera en un llanto colosal. Estaba afligido. A quién quería engañar al fingir una postura impenetrable de orgullo cuando en realidad no superaba todo lo que ocurría. Su dolor era genuino, real, sus lágrimas lo delataban. Fue entonces, que gotas cayeron sobre en el cofre del auto, éstas le sorprendieron y pensó en por qué no le había hecho caso al mesero del bar cuando le advirtió de la próxima lluvia que iba a caer sobre la gran metrópolis del Oeste. Al cambiar el semáforo a verde, sin hacer caso del clima, aceleró con chillido de llantas sin rumbo fijo.

De la guantera sacó una botella de tequila de tamaño compacto; bebía a trago grande importándole tan poco los riesgos y las consecuencias que podían ocurrir. Encendió el estéreo y gritó a todo pulmón una canción que apareció en su parte más intensa.

 _Y llovía._

 _Y gritaba con su voz camuflada de estrofas que no le pertenecían pero amortiguaban toda su frustración._

 _Era él: tan vacío y tan artificial._

Los vidrios se empañaban debido a la humedad del exterior; aceleraba sin la remota conciencia. Sin embargo, a pocos instantes, el cofre se vio destruido tras chocar con un cerco de un domicilio particular. El impacto hizo que su frente diera contra el volante provocándole una herida en la sien; las bolsas de aire se inflaron protegiendo inmediatamente a su víctima.

—Ahh..—se quejó al tocar su frente—Demonios...—sin saber en qué lugar había chocado, su vista se nubló. A los pocos segundos sus ojos se cerraron al son del claxon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Joven?—tocaban la ventana del vehículo con la insignia de la CC; insistían—¿Joven se encuentra bien? ¿Me escucha?

El Brief volvía en sí tras escuchar los llamados. En principio tales parecían ecos, luego tomaron más claridad para sus oídos.

—¿Está bien?—preguntó una mujer mayor de cabellos castaños entreverados con canas; sus ojos eran claros, como la miel. Trunks volteó, divisó el rostro de la fémina.

—¿Eh…?¿Q-Qué pasó?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tetera de porcelana vertía su líquido en dos tazas. El interior del lugar era de color blanco, e incluso las cortinas eran de tela traslúcida; se revoloteaban al ritmo del espanta espíritus que colgaba del marco de la ventana, ambas manipuladas por el fresco aire.

—Aquí tienes—dijo la mujer de mallones y blusón largo; deslizó la taza hacia el muchacho.

—Gracias…—contestó el Brief sin mucho ánimo. Éste portaba una bata de la reciente ducha que le ofrecieron tomar; sus cabellos lucían escurridizos. En su faz se plasmaba la sombra de un lamento con aroma a jabón y algunos moretones al ras de sus labios, sien y ceja .—Siento mucho lo del cerco—agachó el rostro apenado—Lo pagaré, lo prometo.

—Vamos, no te preocupes—sonrió la castaña desde el otro lado de la mesa—Lo importante es que estás bien. Por lo demás ya veremos cómo arreglarnos, ¿de acuerdo?—Trunks asintió.

—¿Y-Y mi ropa?—le dirigió la mirada.

—Está en la secadora—le lanzó un guiño en compañía de su respuesta—En un momento estará lista.

—Gracias…

—Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?

El azul volvió asentir ante la pregunta, pues ciertamente la mujer había sido muy bondadosa con su gesto de hospitalidad, era preciso presentarse.

—Mi nombre es Trunks.

— _"Trunks"_ —hizo un silencio meditando el nombre—Un nombre poco usual, más bien diría extraño...—regresó la mirada hacia él—Pero digno de una belleza enigmática como tú.

—No diga eso por favor—se sonrojó.

—Solo digo la verdad. Por cierto—agitaba el té con una cucharita—¿Qué hace un joven como tú en estado de ebriedad conduciendo?

—Lo sé…—esbozó—Soy un maldito irresponsable, es solo que…—su faz quedó pausada pues toda razón y causa se manifestó en su mente. Fue así, que una lágrima tras otra, ahogaba sus ojos azules; frunció la cejas y al desviar su rostro hacia un lado, sollozó.

—Oh, querido, ¿qué sucede?—la mayor con una faz afligida tomó sus manos—¿Cariño, estás bien?

—Es que…—seguía sollozando, no conseguía terminar la oración—Ella…

—¿Ella…?

—Se fue…

—Oh...entiendo…—frotó su antebrazo para reanimarle—Anda, bebe un poco de té, te hará sentir mejor—le ofreció una servilleta desechable para limpiar su rostro.

—Gracias.

—Entonces esa es la razón—asintió la castaña—¿Sabes Trunks?

—¿Sí?

—El verte llorar así me hizo recordar a alguien muy querido para mí, ¿Por qué te abandono esa mujer?

—Supongo que porque nunca me amó.

—¿Eso te consta?

—Es solo que ella desapareció sin dejar rastro…por ello no puedo llegar a otra conclusión.

—No adjudiques suposiciones, puede ser que estés equivocado.

—P-Pero cuando abandonas a alguien sólo porque si—hizo un silencio y continuó—Es porque no la amas o…

—O puede ser porque la amas demasiado—interrumpió al Brief—No todo suele ser lo que parece, Trunks. Bien dicen que el corazón de una mujer es un profundo océano de secretos.

—Es que todo era tan perfecto que me cuesta demasiado creer su acción. Era para que hubiera confiado en mi, me dijera lo que le pasaba y buscar una solución juntos.

—A veces hay sacrificios que simplemente tienes que hacer por ese _«alguien»_ especial. Yo sé lo que es eso, Trunks—los zafiros la observaban fijamente—Cuando era joven amé infinitamente a alguien que estaba fuera de mi alcance. Nuestro amor era verdadero pero tantas barreras me hicieron abandonarlo para que él continuara su camino.

—¿Él era mayor que usted?—indagó el azul.

—No—negó con media sonrisa ante el recuerdo—Él era casado—afirmó sin miedo; ambos se observaron a los ojos por algunos segundos.

—Entiendo.

—Y aquí es cuando uno se pregunta por qué existen tantas limitantes para el sentimiento más puro del ser humano. El amor puede ser lo más bello… o tu mayor maldición. Es como decir que te gustan _las flores_ y _el Sol_ no, y más cuando ambos son bellos enriqueciéndose uno al otro. ¿Pero sabes? Durante toda mi vida me he preguntado por qué la vida me topó con «él» o si dejarlo ir fue lo mejor o no—asentía despacio—Solo sé que el hilo rojo del destino existe…Así que no creo que no te ame, supongo que consideró que tenias seguir con tu camino.

—P-Pero…

—Vive y déjala vivir, y si el destino es generoso con ustedes—soltó su mano—Seguro se volverán a reencontrar de la manera menos esperada.

El _«clic»_ del sonido de la secadora indicó por terminado su ciclo; por ende la charla también terminó para ambos.

—Tu ropa está lista.

.

.

.

.

.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad—se despedía Trunks debajo del marco de la puerta de la entrada.

—No agradezcas, no fue nada.

—Yo me encargo de mandar a alguien para que arreglen su cerco. Y bueno—sin querer su mirada se centró en una vieja fotografía al estilo de las guerras civiles de años 40s, ésta adornaba el tapiz floreado de la pared—Hacían linda pareja.—aseguró enternecido.

La mujer volteó hacia la fotografía—Ese momento lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

—Seguro fue algo especial.

—Lo fue.

—Bueno, ahora si me retiro—el azul antes de tomar camino se frenó y dijo:—Disculpe mi falta de cordialidad, nunca le pregunté su nombre.

La mayor se cruzó de brazos regalándole una cálida mirada. Fue así que contestó:— _Mi nombre es Lucy._

Trunks asintió al escuchar su nombre—Entonces muchas gracias por todo, _Lucy_ —mostró media sonrisa y se marchó.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¿Otro trago más?

—Otro.

Era una de sus tantas monótonas noches: luces tenue, murmullo y alcohol. En realidad nada había cambiado desde entonces, solo la resignación con una pizca de esperanza le mantenía al día. Sin embargo su vida siguió sin tener alguna rienda que le marcara paso firme.

—Deberías de dejar de cuestionarme tanto, solo sirve mis tragos y ya—al menos con el mesero del bar se entretenía a ratos.

—Está bien…—asentía el mesero al lustrar una copa de cristal—Yo solo quiero prevenir que se accidente de nuevo, ¿Recuerda lo del cerco?

—Ya olvídalo, ¿sí?—éste esbozó antes de exprimir un gajo de limón en su boca—Mejor cuéntame cómo quedó el marcador de las Estrellas Naranja en su último partido.

—17–6, joven Brief.

—Uff, les fue bien—bebió otro trago de una.

Trunks estaba sentado en un banco de la barra del bar; recargó sus codos en ella y observó su reflejo en el espejo que estaba a espaldas de mesero—suspiró.

—Duele ver el reflejo de la realidad, ¿No lo cree?—intervino el de mandil negro.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Wilson?

—A lo que platicamos todas las noches.

—No quiero aferrarme a lo mismo pero, ¿Crees que es posible amar a varias personas a la vez? Es decir, siempre escucho: _Y vivieron felices para siempre o Él/Ella era el amor de su vida. Creo que es imposible estar sujeto a una sola persona._

—Mmmm puede ser. Aquí el detalle es que fuimos criados dentro de un protocolo que establece que solo debemos de amar por siempre a una sola persona. Si tu vista o sentimientos se desvían, pronto la gente te tachara como traidor.

—Bueno, a veces depende de las circunstancias.

—Desde luego, Joven Brief.

—Es un tema delicado, pero mi abuelo una vez me dijo que todos tenemos una particularidad que nos distingue de la otra persona. No creo que miremos con los mismos ojos a todas las mujeres—meneaba el vasito tequilero—Creo que lo único que importa es ser felices.

—Hay normas muy estrictas dentro de nuestra sociedad. Coincido con usted, es como tener un papalote en una mano y en la otra un globo y estar satisfecho; hay gente que por ley divina puede hacer feliz no solo una persona sino a muchas a la vez sin tener deseos ilícitos o malas intenciones. ¿Usted cree en lo que cuentan del hilo rojo del destino?

—¿Hilo rojo?

—Mi abuelos eran unos campesinos que vivían de sus cosechas. Cada verano iba a visitarlos a su pueblo cerca de las praderas. En aquellos entonces yo era un joven sediento de aprender el verdadero significado del amar. Una noche cuando observaba a mi abuela tejer desde su poltrona a la luz de la leña, le hice muchas preguntas sobre el tema, ella solo volteó y contestó:

 _—Las personas destinadas a conocerse tienen un hilo rojo atado en sus dedos. Este hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo o si dura mucho o poco: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá. Así que no te desesperes, Willy, todo llega a su tiempo aunque sea fugaz. Todo estamos destinados en aparecer en el momento justo para alguien o viceversa._

—¿Y qué pasó después?—preguntó el azul atento al relato.

—Me prestó uno de sus rollos de hilo rojo, me dijo: arranca con la mano unos centímetros del hilo, luego revisa su punta.

—¿Y eso para qué?—frunció su mirada penetrante sin entender nada.

—Según mi abuela decía que existen pequeñas premoniciones de nuestro destino en cosas simple y/o cotidianas, solo que era cuestión de prestar atención. La punta del hilo que corté estuvo intacta, obviamente le pregunté qué significaba y me dijo que mi vínculo siempre sería de 1. Y en efecto tengo una hija y solo he estado con una mujer.

—No es por ofenderte, Wilson—torció los labios—Pero creo que esto se me hace bastante absurdo.

—¿Y por qué no lo intentamos?—sacó debajo de la barra un hilo—No es rojo pero de algo servirá—el Brief rió.

—De acuerdo.

—Adelante aquí tiene—le hizo entrega del rollo amarillo.

Trunks arrancó un par de centímetros y revisó la punta—Mmmmm…

—¿Y? ¿Cómo está la punta?

—Deshilachada en dos parte, tal vez jalé muy fuerte. Lo intentaré otra vez—sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo—No puede ser.

Terco lo intentó un par de veces más, pero todo tornaba a lo mismo.

—Déjeme ver—el mesero observaba detalladamente el hilo—Mmmm…

—Dime qué diablos significa, Wilson.

—Bueno, no soy mi abuela pero trataré de interpretar algo.

—Te escucho.

—Diferentes caminos pero ambos en la misma altura y proporción. Creo que su vida permanecerá dividida por siempre—le mostró el hilo a Trunks—Observe, una de las puntas está deshilachada, probablemente ese lado será portador de algo.

—Vaya…—ambos hombres se observaron a los ojos y a los segundos rieron—¡Por supuesto!—reía el azul incrédulo.

—¿Qué esperaba de un simple mesero? No soy Nostradamus, Señor Brief—continuaban riendo.

—Ay, amigo, tienes un sensacional sentido del humor—Trunks se puso de pie y azotó un billete en la barra—En serio que me hiciste la noche—suspiró risueño—Nos vemos mañana, Wilson.

—¿A la misma hora?

—Así es—se dirigió a la salida.

—¿Joven Brief?

—¿Eh?—Trunks se detuvo.

—¿Cuándo regresará a su camino?

—Probablemente nunca—esbozó una sonrisa.

—Debería de pensarlo una vez más—sugirió el hombre desde el otro lado de la barra.

—Créeme, siempre lo hago...y llegó a la misma conclusión—hizo un guiño y salió.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaba por las sombrías calles _de la avenida 33_. Si mal no recordaba su auto estaba estacionado un par de cuadras hacia adelante. Entre pasos una de sus manos se mantenía dentro del bolsillo del pantalón mientras la otra sostenía su chamarra desde su hombro.

Cabizbajo murmuró— Dos caminos…—luego se retractó—Patrañas…—continuó con su andar.

Sin embargo, el ruido de una moneda le hizo voltear hacia atrás _«¿Eh?»_ Y fue así, que sus ojos se dilataron al ver a la personas a sus espaldas.

—Marron…—dijo su nombre en un hilo de voz.

La rubia apenada contestó cabizbaja y de brazos cruzados.

 _—H-Hola, Trunks…_

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 _Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, queridos lectores n.n ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Después de haber regresado de vacaciones, me integro otra vez a mi rutina del diario, con muchos quehaceres y responsabilidades, sin embrago, hago el esfuerzo de andar por aquí para ofrecerles el antepenúltimo capítulo de Flor Artificial._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer. En verdad significa mucho para mí, ¡Gracias, Gracias!_

 _Me paso a los saludos del capítulo anterior: muchas gracias a **Cereza del Pastel, MariaEnriqueta, Bri17, ChocolatMint, Konishiha Mundo, Karol, lectores silencioso, Evelyn Cotrina, Giorgia Podda, Angelicacuario ¡A TODOS MIL GRACIAS!**_

 _Gracias a los nuevos likes que se integran a mi fanpage "Kuraudea Rorena" cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme n.n_

 _Nos vemos en el penúltimo capítulo, ¡gracias infinitas!_

 _Con cariño:_

 ** _Kuraudea R._**

* * *

 ** _Respetemos los derechos de autor_**

 _21/Agosto/2017_

 _¡Di **NO** al plagio de Fics!_


	27. Chapter 27

**Flor artificial**

 **Por**

 _Kuraudea_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XXVI**

 **Orígenes**

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Las cosas que nos parecen desgracias son con frecuencia el origen de nuestra felicidad»—Jeanne Marie Leprinces de Beaumont._

 _._

 _._

 _«De cada acto suyo es origen una mujer; y casi siempre lo que determina esos actos es el miedo a los deberes que imponen el amor»—Juan Bosch_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

Sus dedos impacientes jugueteaban con las puntas de sus largos. En cada movimiento, visos dorados brillaban gracias a la luz tenue de la lámpara del buró. El ángel celestial aguardaba en su cama con la suavidad de frazadas vaporosas en colores celestes; su única compañía dormía cerca de la blancura de sus pies como si fuese su fiel guardián de cada noche, pues se dicen que los gatos son protectores de los sueños de sus amos. Su mirada sin rastro de iris se postraba en los techos mientras su mente debatía alguna respuesta posible a su incógnita, aunque solo había dos opciones a tomar: el ir o el no ir.

El reloj de la pantalla de su teléfono móvil avisaba con exactitud que las 22 horas reinaban por las oscuras calles de la Capital del Oeste. Sin duda no era hora prudente para salir de casa sola. Sin embargo, aquella última escena que presenció de él continuaba agobiándole todo el día; sus lágrimas y su terrible condición le apenaban demasiado.

 _»¿Por qué lloras, Trunks?_

 _»Sea lo que sea todo estará bien._

Y susurraba en un hilo de voz apenas entendible— _Avenida 33…_ —pues estaba segura que estaría en ese concurrido lugar echando a perder su vida o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella.

¿Y a caso eso importaba? ¿Realmente deseaba saber qué pasaba? Su conciencia trataba de hacerle tocar piso de un jalón, le gritaba:

 _»Lo del Norte no se olvida._

 _»Recuérdalo._

 _»Recuérdalo._

 _»¡Recuérdalo JIN-ZO!_

Y así era. Apenas su corazón estaba remachando lo último que hacía falta para sanar. Aunque fue difícil el proceso, se mantuvo de pie pese a todo; sanó o quizá sanó a medias. Sin embargo sabía que no le pertenecía hacer absolutamente nada por él. Fue entonces que recordó aquellas palabras que salieron de sus labios en una tarde de columpios y Sol:

 _—No sé que pase conmigo, Mai—asintió—Tampoco sé que pasará con ÉL pero…—Donde quiera que esté y con quién esté, estoy segura que esa persona buscará su bienestar a como dé lugar._

 _A_ l sentirse asfixiada se reincorporó de la cama jadeando mientras perlas de sudor aparecían en su frente; continuaba analizando sus palabras con el ceño fruncido _«Estoy segura que esa persona buscará su bienestar a como dé lugar»_ Entonces, al paso de unos segundos comprendió que ahora solo importaba hacer una buena acción por el Brief; no todo fue tempestad a su lado. Así que por lo años que estuvieron juntos, por su amistad de la infancia y por otras razones, sabía que pese a todo tenía que hacer algo. Era claro que no tenía a nadie a su lado, pero juraba que Trunks salía con alguien o que estaba enamorado de otra mujer, Entonces, ¿Dónde está esa persona? ¿Por qué no está a su lado evitando que siga así?—se cuestionó en silencio observando los dedos de sus manos.

—T-Tengo que detenerlo…—alzó la mirada despacio—Tengo que hacer algo...—fue así que al levantarse de la cama totalmente convencida de lo que haría, se vistió de manera rápida con unos jeans, pilló unas botas cafés que estaban a su paso más un suéter color fucsia. Para evitar que su cabello estorbara formó con ambas manos una coleta de caballo que amarró con una liga; tomó las llaves de su departamento, su bolso y partió.

 **.**

 **.**

Su cuerpo reaccionaba al reconocer las calles. En su estómago yacían sensaciones de vértigo al saber que pronto llegaría al bar; sus manos sudaban, temblaban. Durante el trayecto observaba su reflejo desde el cristal de la ventana del taxi, se preguntaba cómo entablaría conversación con el azul o con qué derecho le exigiría que abandonara sus excesos, que volviera a su vida. Se cruzó de brazos para apaciguar sus temores—Dios…—susurró al cerrar los ojos.

—¿Me dijo el bar de la avenida 33, verdad?—interrumpió el conductor sus pensamientos al querer corroborar el destino.

—S-Sí, así es.

—Entonces ya estamos cerca—marcó vuelta a la izquierda y poco duró para encontrar un buen sitio para estacionarse—Hemos llegado, señorita.

—Aquí tiene, señor—Marron pagó con un billete y de cambio recibió un par de monedas que apretó en medio de su puño; bajó del vehículo—Gracias—empujó la puerta y se reincorporó a la banqueta.

Y lo vio al instante.

Él iba saliendo del bar con media sonrisa en los labios al tiempo que negaba sutilmente con la cabeza. Tal parecía como si le hubieran contando algo que lo hizo reír bastante. El Brief siguió su camino con una mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y con la otra sujetaba su chamarra que colgaba desde su hombro.

 **.**

 **.**

Sobrepasaron el bar al avanzar un par de cuadras en medio de la calle. El azul caminaba despacio en busca de su vehículo, Marron iba tras su sombra.

Sin embargo, debido a un tropiezo por parte de la rubia, las monedas que permanecían en su puño cayeron dispersas en los asfaltos.

—¿Eh…?—el azul dirigió su mirada desde su hombro al percibir el ruido a sus espaldas. El ángel mordió sus labios, desvió el rostro y se cruzó de brazos para darse valor; le reconoció, poco a poco giró su cuerpo dándole la cara y perplejo dijo su nombre—Marron…

—H-Hola Trunks…—la rubia apretó sus puños y por mera inercia se agachó a recoger las monedas.

El azul sin habla le observaba con culpa, con sorpresa; repitió su nombre con más firmeza—Marron—e hizo que se detuviera.

Ambos con la escasez de dos metros de distancia se observaban: ella desde abajo, él desde las alturas. Los segundos parecían eternos ante el improvisado reencuentro de la ex pareja que alguna vez formaron.

—Marron yo…—abrió la palma de su mano, no sabía ni qué preguntar o decir al respecto, así que se fue por la más básico—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?—frunció el ceño, su faz era de total angustia—Es un lugar muy peligroso para que andes sola y…—dejó de hablar cuando fue testigo de una lágrima que brotó de los orbes celestes.

La joven Jinzo parecía estar temblando ante la mezcla de emociones que sentía en ese instante, era coraje, alegría y rabia a la vez; se puso de pie lentamente, le encaró— _¡IDIOTA! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡UN MALDITO IDIOTA!_ ¡Eres un…!—al darse cuenta que había perdido el control de sí misma trató de calmarse, suspiró para tomar postura y su mano izquierda se fue directo a su pecho.

—LO SOY—contestó el Brief sin titubear—Soy un maldito idiota, sé que lo soy—se vieron a los ojos—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó de nueva cuenta.

—Yo…—limpió sus lágrimas delicadamente—Yo estoy aquí por ti…

—¿Por mí?—asintió con fastidio—Si te manda alguien de mi familia, créeme Marron, pierdes tu tiempo, además…—la mujer le interrumpió.

—No te confundas, Trunks. A mí nadie me mandó, yo vine aquí porque quise.

—¿Por qué?—rascó su nuca sin comprender.

—Sé que no tengo derechos hacia ti, pero eso no quita que nos conozcamos de años y verte como acabas con tu vida me pone mal.

—Mira—esbozó y se cruzó de brazos—Será mejor que no intervengas, no quiero lastimarte.

—Ya te dije que no vengo con fines sentimentales—le observaba firme—Mírate—le reprochó—Estás más delgado, ojeroso, ¿qué pasa contigo, Trunks? Abandonas a tu familia cuando está en crisis, a tu empresa y te refundes en el alcohol como si fuese tu único camino—el Brief la escuchaba sin decir nada como cuan niño es regañado por su madre—¿Qué te ha puesto así?.

—Es algo que no me corresponde hablar contigo—se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

—¡OYE!—le alzó la voz, sabía lo testarudo que era el azul—¡Está bien, haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero una cosa sí te aclaro, Trunks Brief!—le amenazó—Cada noche estaré aquí afuera del bar hasta que accedas hablar conmigo de todo esto—se dio la vuelta molesta y se marchó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No sé por qué rayos tienes que estar en mi casa a estas horas—dijo la violeta con bata de dormir, mascarilla verde en el rostro y tubos en el cabello—Invades mi privacidad, mocoso.—se cruzó de brazos y respingó.

—Vamos, apuesto que está igual de sola que yo—dijo el hijo de Gokú quien masticaba unas papitas fritas frente al televisor de la sala.

Y cuanta razón tenía el cabeza de piedra, desde que Mai se fue de Polaris Violet estaba sola.

En eso, sin ni siquiera esperárselo, la mujer sintió una caricia comprometedora en su mejilla —¿Eh?—abrió los ojos sonrojada pero poco duró el encanto cuando descubrió que se trataba del chico quien con una papa le robaba una generosa cantidad de mascarilla del rostro.

—Con aguacate sabe mejor—susurró seductor, luego lo llevó a su boca y volvió su simpatía—¡Mmmm!

—Idiota…—torció los labios al reprocharle—Además no es aguante es arcilla.

—¿En serio?—parpadeó confuso, luego sonrió—De cualquier forma estuvo delicioso.

—Tratándose de ti no me extraña, Son Goten—esbozó con fastidio.

—Solo fue una pequeña broma, no es para tanto. Además usted es la única amistad con la cuento en estos instantes, ni siquiera Marron contesta mis llamadas. Soy muy ansioso, ya sabe, no puedo estar sin compañía—soltó una carcajada al ver una escena cómica en pantalla.

Violet suavizó el ceño tras verle sonreír, pensó que quizás tenían razón; la soledad no era buena para nadie y tal vez el tener una grata compañía le caería bien. Al menos ahora tendrían eso en común.

Sin embargo, al no querer perder su postura de orgullo, dijo:—Está bien, puedes quedarte—le observaba de reojo—Pero solo si te haces cargo de las cenas.

—¿Eso significa que podremos pasar más tiempo juntos?—la mujer asintió como respuesta—¡Muy bien! En un momento le mostraré mis habilidades culinarias—hacia movimientos exagerados con las manos—Preparé los inigualables fideos Goten.

—¿F-Fideos Goten?

—¡Así es!—tomó la mano de la mujer y le jaló entre pasos—Venga conmigo, vayamos a la cocina.

—¡P-Pero oye…!—se resistía.

—¡Andando!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con la ayuda de una pala tapaba las raíces de un nuevo racimo de rosas azules; era el momento de crecer, de expandirse en nuevos territorios sin miedos: no una cúpula más, no una maceta en la vida de nadie.

Un mes se había cumplido desde que se mudó a otra dirección. Ahora su nuevo domicilio estaba ubicado cerca del museo de Ciencias de la Capital del Oeste; el disfrutar de su porche, ver a la gente pasar y percibir el olor del mar que estaba a un par de kilómetros hacia adelante, le era relajante.

La casa no era grande, era el típico diseño del Oeste de forma ovalada en colores amarillos y amplios ventanales. Un cerco de altura media cubría el modesto hogar como si fuese su escudo; la alegría de la naturaleza le daba un aspecto muy peculiar pues poco a poco la maceta de la rosa azul fue trasplantada en diferentes puntos del jardín llamando la atención de todo aquel curioso que pasaba por ahí.

Y las flores crecían sin conocer de límites; al cerco lo hacían suyo y las paredes eran bendecidas por las hojas verdes que con los días dejaban más y más sus huellas en ella. Poco bastó para que la gente de los alrededores le nombraran _La casa de las rosas azules._

El espanta espíritus se revoloteaba al son del aire, y ella, después de haber terminado su labor de jardinería tomó asiento en el comedor rústico que estaba en el porche; en la mesa descasaba un taza de té de limón humeante.

Mai quien portaba un vestido largo de tela fresca y tenis de tela, leía una revista sobre decoraciones para jardines.

—Vaya, todo esto es hermoso…—le daba sorbos al té y sin querer su mente abordó otro tema—Me preguntó qué será bueno comer hoy—le decía al viento mientras se desvanecía en la silla; el silencio se prolongó por algunos segundos hasta que su teléfono sonó al ritmo palpitante de Hadashi no Megami; contestó—¿Diga?

—Hola cariño.

—Abuela Merry, que gusto escucharte.—sonrió la flor e hizo a un lado la revista.

—Lo mismo digo, querida. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien—asintió—Pensaba en qué preparar para la comida, ya sabes, eso es de todos los días.

—Recuerda que la receta de las calabazas rellenas nunca fallan—ambas rieron—¿Qué tal el trabajo?

—Estoy con dos proyectos que son para la zona costera, se trata de un pequeño restaurante cerca del muelle y necesitan una buena instalación eléctrica, además Violet me envió un poco de trabajo. Como quiera he salido adelante, así que no te preocupes.

—¿Y anímicamente?

—Abuela, no empecemos con lo mismo.

—Parece ser que te sigue doliendo.

Suspiró—Esto fue por el bien de todos. Sé que Trunks estará bien, tiene que estar bien—afirmó con dolorosa seguridad.

—Cariño, yo solo espero que así sea. Tus intenciones fueron buenas, lo sé. Pero tal vez el chico necesite de algún impulso que le haga recapacitar. Debes de estar consciente que lo dejaste sin rumbo. Además, sería notorio saber que anda en buenos pasos por las noticias del ZTV, sin embargo la Corporación sigue sobrellevando su situación y de Trunks no se sabe nada aún.

Era un hecho, la incertidumbre no dejaba a la flor en paz, sabía lo terco que era el Brief—Abuela...—agitó ligeramente la cabeza al sentirse abrumada por el tema—Tengo que irme, en otro momento charlamos, ¿sí?—colgó.

Cuando depositó el móvil sobre la mesa, un rayo de luz acarició sus manos. El Sol proveedor de riquezas y de nuevas oportunidades le saludaba como cada mañana tan lleno de energía. La flor volteó hacia el cielo para responder el gesto, las aves trinaban con su canto y bajo ese escenario imploró por el azul de su vida:— _Ilumina su camino, por favor…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Noche tras noche permanecía firme afuera del bar 33. En unas ocasiones divisaba al muchacho desde el cristal de la puerta y cuando lo pescaba al salir del lugar el resultado era lo mismo: la ignorancia. En otras noches ni siquiera lo encontraba. Sin embargo nuevamente estaba ahí, la convicción de hacer el bien le mantenía firme para seguir insistiendo con su meta.

—De nuevo estás aquí, Marron—el joven de mezclilla le observó fijamente justo en el momento en el que cruzó por la puerta.

—Sí.

Sin darle continuidad al breve encuentro, el muchacho siguió su camino y le despidió al ver sobre su hombro:—Ve a casa, por favor.

—¿P-Pero…?—la rubia frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos—Está bien…—susurró—Haz lo que quieras—y se marchó al girarse.

 **.**

 **.**

El tacón de sus botas hacía eco en medio de la obscuridad de la calle. ¿A quién quería engañar? Realmente tenia miedo. Entre pasos imploraba por llegar al sitio de taxis con bien, aunque por desgracia no todo resultó como esperaba pues en medio de su camino una mancha negra se expandió protagonizada por tres tipos de chamarra de piel; imponentes se interpusieron ante el Sol.

—Hola bonita—dijo el líder de la pandilla de apariencia esbelta—¿No es demasiado tarde para que una belleza como tú ande por aquí?—rieron en son de burla; paliacates negros con figuras de calaveras ocultaban sus cabellos y cadenas plateadas colgaban desde los bolsillo hasta la pretina de sus pantalones. Entretanto, una navaja asomaba su hoja amenazando a su víctima una y otra vez.

Marron sin contestar absolutamente nada tomó valor y les pasó de largo, sin embargo el mismo le jaló del brazo haciéndola regresar.

—¡¿Qué te pasa maldito?!—externó la chica con nervios.

—Vaya, vaya—rió el rufián—Conque la princesa tiene su carácter, eh.

—¡S-Sueltame!—se jaloneaba la rubia.

—Me temo que no—contestó el hombre—Necesito que contribuyas con tu dinero, preciosa—la chica abrió su bolso de mano y les lanzó al suelo un manojo de billetes.

—E-Eso es todo lo que traigo, ahora déjenme ir—los tipos se observaron a los ojos en su lenguaje lleno de complicidad, después rieron.

—Me temo que no será posible, linda.

—¿Q-Qué?—el miedo le invadió totalmente.

Los hombres de la calle comenzaron acorralar a su víctima. El líder de la pandilla nuevamente jaló de su muñeca impulsando su cuerpo hacia él. Marron en ese momento se sintió tan pequeña y frágil ante la barrera de cuero que le rodeaba—Vamos, no tengas miedo, te prometo que será rápido, lindura…

Justo en el momento en el que hombre acercaba su rostro en los labios del Sol, una piedra golpeó su sien inesperadamente—¡Aahhggg!—agachó el rostro víctima del dolor, meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro—¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿Quién rayos hizo eso?!.

—Agradece que fui sutil…—intervino una voz de timbre medio.

—¡¿Quién diablos eres TÚ?!—preguntó con coraje el jefe de la pandilla, a Marron se le iluminaron los ojos de solo verle.

—Trunks…—le nombró.

—¿EH? ¿Cómo dices?—paró oreja y sacó sus conclusiones—Ya veo, conque se trata de tu novio—mostró una sonrisa desvergonzada, luego jaló la barbilla de la rubia hacia él.—Dile a tu galancito de pacotilla que se largue de aquí o lo lamentará.

—Más vale que no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima, infeliz.—amenazó el Brief.

—¿Y si lo hago que?

—Soy capaz de matarte.

— _¡Pfff!—se_ burló del comentario del azul; su risa ascendió poco a poco hasta convertirse en una carcajada desquiciada—¿Has dicho matarme? Si que eres gracioso mocoso. ¡Hey chicos, acaben con él!—ordenó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ambos sujetos fueron hacia Trunks en busca de darle una buena paliza. Aunque poco duró para que los tipos estuvieran al ras de la banqueta inconscientes.

Al ver tal acción, el líder de la pandilla quedó con el ojo cuadrado del asombro _—¿QUÉÉ-ÉÉ-ÉÉ?_ —pues de un solo golpe en el estómago acabó con sus colegas—¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Billy, Ross, levántense par de idiotas!

—Suelta a Marron—ordenó Trunks con el ceño fruncido; su rostro se miraba sombrío debido a la luz tenue del alumbrado público.

El sujeto al sentirse derrotado sacó su navaja y la colocó sobre el cuello de la mujer; la rubia temblaba.

—Maldito cretino, más vale que no te atrevas a mover un solo dedo porque tú novia pagará las consecuencias—rió—¡Ahora dame todas tus pertenencias! ¿Crees que tu maldita fragancia no delata que te pudres en dinero?

El joven oscuro mostró media sonrisa ante el comentario del hombre. Sin embargo bastó de un simple parpadeo para que el rufián tuviera el mismo final que los otros. Un golpe en el estómago fue causante que sus ojos quedarán en blanco y que su cuerpo se desvaneciera en los asfaltos. La rubia se vio liberada y lágrimas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas; cubrió su boca debido a los nervios y comenzó a llorar.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó el Brief, Marron solo asintió como respuesta—Te dije que no anduvieras por aquí sola que era muy peligroso, ¿Te imaginas si no hubiera llegado a tiempo?—con la palma llevó sus lacios hacia atrás y éstos a los segundos regresaron a cubrir su frente—Dios…—esbozó irritado, se cruzó de brazos y continuó—¡Llevas dos semanas cazándome afuera del bar!, ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Si hablamos dejarás de arriesgarte y me dejarás en p…

—Trunks…—le interrumpió la Jinzo.

—¿Qué?—trató de calmarse al respirar hondo.

—Gracias…

Al escuchar las palabras de la celeste su ceño fruncido se suavizó lentamente; asentía sin tener alguna razón para hacerlo. Luego regresó la mirada en ella y dijo:—Te llevo a casa, vamos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue necesario llegar de paso a un _Capital Xpress_ para comprarle un café y apaciguar el mal sabor de boca que dejó la escena de hace un instante.

—Aquí tienes—hizo entrega el muchacho de la bebida a la rubia quien iba en el asiento del copiloto.

—Gracias, Trunks…—sujetó el vaso con ambas manos, estaba cabizbaja.

Ambos permanecían dentro del convertible sin externar ni una sola palabra, víctimas del pasado, de los hechos y del presente con aroma de café. Solo en los cristales se reflejaba la imagen del abrir y cerrar de las puertas del establecimiento.

—Discúlpame Trunks, es solo que yo…

—¿Disculparte?—tomó el volante con ambas manos y suspiró sentidamente—Creo que la que mereces una disculpa eres tú. Yo solo soy un cretino y otorgarme el don de algo tan significativo no lo merezco. Así que no me pidas disculpas.

—Pero aun así me ayudaste. Sin ti hubiera estado perdida—volteó a verle.

—Supongo entonces que es lo menos que puede hacer por ti—suspiró—¿Exactamente que deseas de mi, Marron?—cuestionó sin más tapujos—Yo…es decir…pensé que me odiabas.—se refería a lo ocurrido en el Norte pues el año que estuvo con la flor fue asunto aparte; él era libre cuando formó su nueva relación, por ello no hablaría al respecto de esa etapa.

—Creo que una parte de mi te sigue odiando.

—Nunca pensé que fuéramos hablar de esto algún día pero, te juro que las cosas no fueron así. No quiero justificar mis actos…yo…

—Yo solo deseo...—le interrumpió—Que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes. Por alguna rara razón…—desvió la mirada— Creo que te sientes solo.

—Pero es que yo deseo estar así, Marron.

—NO. Nadie desea estar solo, Trunks—se observaron a los ojos.

—Perdón—agitó despacio la cabeza, sus orbes azules brillaban—Esto tal vez no sea suficiente para borrar todo, sé que tú y yo no somos los mismos que antes pero, al menos quítame este peso de encima, por favor.

—No sólo fuimos pareja, Trunks. También fuimos niños, jóvenes, amigos ...y—hizo un silencio y continuó—…familia. Por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte a salir de ese oscuro callejón sin salida; tú lo harías por mí, Goten lo haría por nosotros.

—Marron…

—Sé que esto no debería tener relación con lo ocurrido en el Norte, pero no negaré que existe secuelas aún en mi y debo de trabajar en ello. Sin embargo, comprendí que debemos ser sensatos; ver a alguien que fue cercano a ti esté mal, es horrible.

—Es muy noble de tu parte, Marron, pero…

—Pero tú volverás a lo que eras antes y no me moveré hasta ver al travieso Trunks tomar el camino correcto otra vez—después de robarle la palabra sentenció firme.

Trunks quedó perplejo. Nunca imaginó que algo así pasaría y menos ahora que sobrellevaba el duelo de la flor: _su eterno amor._

—¿Me llevas a mi departamento, por favor?—solicitó la celeste.

—S-Sí.—el Brief encendió el auto y arrancó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegó a casa tiró la chamarra en el sofá, se fue directo al baño. En el lavamanos agachó medio cuerpo y lavó su rostro y parte de la nuca repetidas veces; jadeaba.

 _—Aah, aah…_

Al levantar su rostro vio el reflejo de sí mismo. Ahí estaba _El verdugo,_ tan parecido a él pero con una sonrisa desfigurada en sus labios, burlándose en grandes carcajadas de su solitaria vida. Juraba en ese instante escuchar ecos enloquecidos de risas, así que por inercia cubrió sus orejas para no escuchar más; cerró los ojos, respiró hondo. Al conectarse otra vez a la realidad de la escena, suspiró. Luego con la mano tocó el cristal, se observó, se analizó, entonces pensó que tal vez tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

¿Y podría?—fue la pregunta que se plasmó en su mente.

—Al menos lo intentaré.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de haber tomado una ducha cenó una simple taza de café en compañía de un pan cubierto con jalea de fresa. La ultima edición del ZTV terminó por dar las noticias del día, era obvio que salió a relucir algún reportaje de la Corporación y su situación actual. Al no desear engancharse con el tema apagó el televisor.

—Al diablo…—susurró, torció los labios.

 **.**

 **.**

Arropado en el témpano de hielo de su cama, observaba el techo como si en él se ocultaran los más grandes secretos para resolver los misteriosos enigmas. En sus manos, entretanto, jugueteaban con un rollo de hilo rojo; lo estiraba y arrancaba de un jalón un par de centímetros del mismo. Después observaba fijamente la punta y el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: deshilachado en dos partes.

Pensaba en la flor y pensaba también lo que había ocurrido con la rubia; abrumado volteó su cuerpo de lado, cerró los ojos y durmió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Señorita Jinzo?

Con tableta en mano estaba sumergida en sus más profundos pensamientos. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde esa noche y todo parecía tan igual; no hubo señales de él.

E insistieron: _—¡¿Señorita Jinzo?!_

La nombrada brincó asustada y volvió en sí—¡Ah, Sandy! Por favor discúlpame.

—No se preocupe, a veces los quehaceres nos hacen perder la cabeza.

—No sé en qué mundo vivo, mil disculpas.

—Aquí tiene el inventario de la nueva mercancía de libros—le hizo entrega de una carpeta.

—Gracias—asintió con papales en mano—En un momento salgo a revisar.

—De acuerdo. Ahora si me disculpa—se dio la vuelta y salió.

Del cajón del escritorio sacó su móvil. Se sentía insegura de lo que haría pero al no querer flaquear, marcó.

—Vamos Marron, tú puedes—se daba ánimos.

—¿Sí?—escuchó su voz.

—Trunks…

—Marron, ¿qué pasa?

—Verás, yo solo me preguntaba si…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se había jurado que no la dañaría. Sin embargo la rubia tenía razón: estaba solo. Entonces decidió el no ser tan arrogante y poner un poco de disponibilidad de su parte.

Con chamarra de cuero, pantalón y cabellera húmeda de la reciente ducha que había tomado, el Brief entró a la pequeña cafetería; dio un par de pasos y uno de los mereceros le recibió «Bienvenido joven», Fue así, que al regresar el gesto con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, la vio. Ella lucía tan celestial con su uniforme rosa de la biblioteca aguardando su espera en la mesa de al fondo; a su lado estaba el hijo de Gokú devorando un copa de nieve con un par de cerezas en su punta.

Se acercó—H-Hola…

—Hola—regresó la rubia el saludo tras sonreír—Me alegra que hayas venido, Trunks. Para salir de la rutina decidí invitarles a ambos un rico helado como en los viejos tiempos.

Los tres juntos.

—Gracias.—contestó a secas.

—Adelante, toma asiento—sugirió la rubia.

Cuando el Son y el Brief rozaron miradas solo asintieron como saludo. Ahí estaba el trío de infancia reunido otra vez: la rubia en medio y los hombres a sus costados.

Trunks cabizbajo carraspeaba un poco. A simple vista se notaba que estaba resfriado por lo rojo de su nariz. Costándole un poco de trabajo integrarse a la plática de sus amigos, colocó ambos brazos sobre la mesa y en medio de ellos hundió el rostro.

—¿Eh...?—el azabache al darse cuenta de su acción, preguntó:—¿Estás bien, Trunks?

—Estoy bien…—contestó desde la misma posición—Es solo que estoy resfriado.

—¡Fantástico, Marron!—el Son torció los labios, levantó una ceja y le reprochó—Trunks con gripe y tú le invitas un helado.

La rubia sé sonrojó al instante—Y-Yo juro que no lo sabía, solo quería ayudar.

—¿Solo querías ayudar? Me recuerdas cuando jugabas a ser enfermera y una vez me rociaste perfume en los ojos.

—Yo no pude haber hecho algo así. Además ahora que recuerdo dijiste que sentías una basura en los ojos; yo solo quise ayudarte.

—¡Pues por quererme ayudar casi me dejas ciego!.

—¡El frasco decía que contenía manzanilla y el tío Oolong me dijo que esa planta era buena para la vista!

—¡Pero eso era una loción para el cuerpo!

—¡Apenas y tenía cinco años!

—¡Solo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas!

—¡Oye, ya basta!¡Me estás avergonzando!

Mientras los chicos se hacían de palabras, el murmullo de una risa provenía del joven azul. Fue así que ambos chicos guardaron silencio al percatarse de ese detalle —¿Eh…?—voltearon perplejos dándole fin a su discusión.

El joven azul mostró su rostro gozoso de risión frente a sus amigos pues sus recuerdos y parte de su vida se vio expuesto en un par de segundos al recordar tal suceso. Ambos chicos se vieron a los ojos y después de escasos segundos se vieron contagiados por la inesperada reacción del hombre resfriado; se unieron al festín.

» _Ja..ja_

 _»Ja,ja,ja_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Bien—se levantó el hijo de Gokú—Es hora de irme. Tengo que hacer la cena.

—¿L-La cena…?—interrogó la chica sin entender nada.

—¡Nos vemos!—salió optimista del lugar.

—Adiós—le despidió Marron y Trunks hizo lo mismo haciendo una señal con la mano; la rubia regresó su rostro a él—Gracias por haber venido, es decir…

Él negó con la cabeza—Gracias a ti por considerarme.

—No es la gran cosa, tampoco es el mejor lugar pero, quería que los tres estuviéramos juntos otra vez, tú sabes, romper el hielo.

—Entiendo—el joven observó su reloj de mano, eran las 8:30pm—¿Tu padre vendrá por ti?

—N-No. Iré a la parada de autobús, está a un par de cuadras sobre esta calle.

—Si tú quieres puedo llevarte a tu departamento.

—No es necesario, no te molestes.

Sin embargo al recordar lo último que pasó en la calle, era obvio que el azul no se quedaría tranquilo.

—Entonces por lo menos déjame acompañarte a la parada…por favor.

La Jinzo supuso de inmediato el porqué de su cordialidad, de alguna manera lo entendía—E-Está bien—aceptó y ambos salieron del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

Un par de cuadras caminaron a ritmo medio; ella con ambas manos sosteniendo su bolso de mano, él con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón custodiando sus pasos como su fiel guardián; ambos iban con la vista hacia enfrente divisando a distancia su destino.

Al llegar a la parada de autobuses tomaron asiento; sobre la avenida se observaba las luces de neón de los autos que iban y venían en distintas direcciones; la Luna lucía imponente en medio del de las estrellas. Sin embargo, el Sol le resplandecía a su lado.

—Parece que la ruta acaba de pasar, probablemente tardará la otra línea en llegar…—afirmó apenada.

Trunks esbozó una sonrisa disimulada—Descuida, de cualquier forma no tengo prisa.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, observó sus zapatillas por un instante mientras meneaba sus pies para apaciguar el cansancio; llevaba todo el día en tacones. Su faz, entretanto, se tornó triste pues muchas dudas ocupaban su mente sin parar; no sabía si pecaría de imprudente pero finalmente preguntó:

 _—¿La amas?_

El joven se quedó pasmado ante la pregunta—¿C-Cómo dices?

—Es decir—frotó sus manos por los nervios, continuó—…Desapareciste por un largo año, te olvidas de todo y de todos...supongo que fue algo que te impulso hacerlo. Es por ello que yo creo que tú…

—Fueron muchos factores, Marron. Yo buscaba descansar, otro tipo de vida, no sé, estaba harto. No trato de justificar mis acciones cuando estuve en el Norte, pero te juro que me dolió mucho que termináramos así, que no dieras la oportunidad de explicarte; te llamé noche y día.

—Estaba muy molesta, decepcionada.

—Lo sé. No era para menos, yo también lo estuviera—suspiró y continuó—Después de haber llegado de la Capital del Norte me sentí hostigado, cansado de estar postrado en la misma silla de hace años; pedí unas vacaciones para descansar—la rubia lo observaba—Entonces yo...intente ser feliz…—sus ojos azules brillaron ahogándose de un llanto que nunca saldría a la luz al igual que su amor eterno; no hablaría de ella con nadie, no hablaría de ese año con nadie; sus últimas palabras fueron tan breves y tan acentuadas que con eso bastó para que toda interrogante por parte de la Jinzo, tuvieran respuesta.

Ella captó que en efecto sostuvo una relación con alguien. Pero qué más daba si en ese tiempo ambos estaban distantes, supuso que después de todo fue algo natural porque hasta ella puedo haberlo hecho.

—Aún así…—Marron alzó la mirada tras escucharle—He tratado de hacerte caso.

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir?—parpadeó, en medio de sus ojos caía un mechón dorado que rozaba su nariz.

—Tal vez piensas que después de nuestro primer encuentro en la calle me llené de apatía y no quise verte. Lo cierto fue, que además de la gripe, tuve una discusión conmigo mismo sobre qué hacer con todo. Aunque no lo creas he estado al pendiente de las noticias, de la situación de la Corporación y, después de pensarlo tanto fui a casa de mis padres.

—Trunks…

—Como le dije a mi madre: no prometo volver—se miraron a los ojos—Sin embargo, haré el esfuerzo de reincorporarme otra vez. Es solo que necesito un poco de tiempo para superar algunas cosas y…

De los orbes celestes brotaron lágrimas, al fin reconocía al hombre que tenía a su lado. El muchacho se angustió de solo verle—Marron, ¿Q-Qué sucede…?—quedó desconcertado.

Ella reía entre lágrimas—No me hagas caso—limpiaba su rostro—Es solo que me hace feliz escuchar eso…

—Eres tan dulce y yo soy tan cretino.

—Olvidemos todo, ¿sí? No le veo el caso reprocharnos más y discutir por cosas del pasado. Enfoquémonos en ser los buenos amigos que éramos antes.

—Marron…

—Si ocupas un pequeño impulso—sonrió—Goten y yo estaremos a tu lado—la ruta llegó a la parada sin esperárselo—¡Oh!, llegó el autobús, tengo que irme—se levantó.

—S-Sí, de acuerdo—el muchacho le siguió al ras de la banqueta.

Ella subió los primeros escalones y luego volteó hacia atrás—Nos vemos…

—Nos vemos—se despidieron al decirse adiós con la palma de la mano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La alarma de su teléfono sonó a las 5am.

—Guarda silencio…—susurró molesto cuando él mismo fue quien programó la alarma la noche anterior.

Después de girarse un par de veces y resistirse a levantarse, apagó el ruido sonoro proveniente del buró; no había más alternativas era tiempo de despertar.

Bostezó fuertemente y talló su rostro—Dios…—parpadeó con la vista cabizbaja y volvió a bostezar deseando dormir otros cincos minutos más. Sin embargo pese a su pereza se levantó y arrastrando sus pies se dirigió al baño.

 **.**

 **.**

Un cereal con algunos trozos de fresa adornaban su plato enriqueciendo su rico desayuno; ropa deportiva cubría su cuerpo marcado.

—Listo…—se dijo tras terminar y llevar el plato a la tarja.

Al salir de su departamento comenzó a trotar a línea de banqueta. Los audífonos con el sonido de una pista orientaban el ritmo de su rutina; la humedad de sus mechones lilas rebotaban entre pasos. Frenó por un instante y movió en sincronía sus piernas y brazos como si estos desearan quitarse lo entumido. Y pensaba _«¿Por dónde empezar?»_ pues bien, pese a que dejó una simple estrategia meses atrás para recuperar la situación de la Corporación, todo indicaba que no había servido de mucho. Inevitablemente también pensó en Su Flor. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Qué sería de ella? Y mientras sus orbes observaban hacia el cielo, buscaba las respuestas de sus actos y la razón de su abandono; ya no estaba seguro del porqué de tantas cosas.

Ahora sin ella parecía que el otro lado de la moneda se equilibraba. Tuvo el valor de hablar con su familia; su madre tan amorosa le dio ánimos _«¡Nosotros los Briefs, nunca nos redimimos!»_ le abrazó _«Bienvenido a lo que es tuyo, a tus orígenes, mi amor»_ Su padre, entretanto, le recibió con una gran paliza dentro de la cámara de gravedad. Los malos entendidos entre sus amigos se apaciguaban dándole una nueva oportunidad de formarse otra vez ese triángulo fraternal.

¿Y qué seguía de ahí?

Seguía darse la oportunidad de seguir adelante, respetar el camino y el legado de su familia. Después de todo recordó que de alguna manera amaba su trabajo. ¿Dónde quedó ese joven optimista? ¿Sus experiencias y sus sabios consejos? Se supone que «Lo mejor de las personas es verles sonreír» Y él quería volver a sonreír, salir del profundo hoyo del desamor, caer en las mejores manos y ser feliz a su manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las simples reuniones dieron apertura en el departamento de la Jinzo; una plática, un sushi, alguna película y/o programa de televisión en compañía de sus amigos, comenzaron a sazonar sus noches. En una de sus reuniones festejaban el pre-cumpleaños de Goten. El momento crucial entre ambos hombres era romper el hielo al darse el abrazo.

Y ahí estaban: uno frente al otro. Fue así, que el Brief mostró un regalo que escondía a sus espaldas.

—Toma…—le entregó la envoltura—Hace mucho me dijiste que te gustaba el perfume que usaba, así que... aquí lo tienes.

El Son abría el regalo—Veamos...—y en efecto descubrió que se trataba de la loción—¡Es el K19!—con la felicidad en el rostro dejando todo mal sabor del pasado atrás, se lanzó hacia él y le abrazó entre risas con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos—¡Maldito idiota! ¡Siempre quise oler como tú!

El Brief se mostró inmutado pues no sabía si corresponder el abrazo, aunque por inercia poco a poco sus brazos rodearon al menor.

—Ahora Marron no sabrá quién es quién—seguía riendo contagiando al Brief.

—Tonto.

Marron sonreía conmovida desde el sofá.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días pasaron y aparentemente todo parecía tomar su curso . Trunks entró en contacto con Rita y desde su departamento comenzó a reincorporarse nuevamente a sus labores. Con paciencia estudiaba el estado actual de ambas sedes para tomar manos a la obra. Las reuniones continuaron con ambos chicos y en una que otra ocasión se dio el lujo de ir a beber un trago al bar 33 en compañía de Wilson. Sin embargo, el vacío seguía, la ausencia de la estrella continuaba en su pecho. Fue así que una tarde cuando hacia unas compras para el hogar, pasó por una tienda de antigüedades llamada _«Recuerdos con Alma»_ desde los cristales observó curioso cada artefacto hasta que después su vista se paralizó al ver una rosa azul dentro de una cúpula de cristal.

 **.**

.

.

Cuando llegó a casa, dejó las bolsas del mandado a su paso. La flor artificial fue colocada sobre el marco de la ventana de la sala; le observaba determinadamente. Jaló una silla, tomó asiento y se dispuso a fumar un cigarrillo mientras continuaba viendo al símbolo que una vez representó su amor eterno en los tiempos del Norte.

—Hola…—le habló al artefacto pero al sentirse estúpido esbozó una sonrisa llena de humo, prosiguió—¿Cómo estás, mi flor?—continuaba fumando—Espero que bien—contestó él mismo a su interrogante—Yo estoy bien, o por lo menos después de tu abandono he tratado de estar mejor.

Los reproches no se hicieron esperar por su parte, aunque de alguna manera trató de hacer tanto énfasis en ese tema.

—¿Sabes algo? He dejado de beber, de fumar no, ese vicio nunca he podido dejarlo—sonrío melancólico—Y bueno….he vuelto a mis orígenes, me preparo para integrarme otra vez a la Corporación Cápsula, de hecho Goten & Marron son de nuevo mis amigos…—por un momento se quedó sin palabras—…Te hecho de menos—al terminar el cigarrillo se levantó y se fue rumbo a la cocina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La flor artificial, el molde de la mujer que tanto amó, apaciguaba sus días tras platicarle todo que hacía, era su consuelo.

 _»Hoy me divertí mucho con mis amigos._

 _»La abuela me preparó mi postre favorito: Pay de limón._

 _»Fue un día difícil, pero sigo trabajando con la CC._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Hoy es el día, mi flor._

El empresario trajeado cruzó las puertas de cristal de la compañía con el logo de la CC; abordó el ascensor y subió hasta el último piso del corporativo. Al abrirse las puertas Rita le dio la bienvenida.

—Es un gusto que esté de regreso con nosotros, Presidente Brief—sus ojos brillaron de emoción, estaba conmovida de ver al joven.

—Rita…—Trunks suavizó el ceño, a la mujer le tenía aprecio, confiaba plenamente en ella—¿Estás lista para trabajar?

—¡Por su puesto joven Brief!

—Entonces comencemos.

La Corporación Cápsula se vio a la alza gracias a una buena estrategia de Marketing implementada por el joven; nuevamente se contactaron a los proveedores de confianza para adquirir las materias primas, las personas que se vieron afectadas recibieron un incentivo a cambio más otro producto equivalente a su compra de mejor calidad. Un trabajo duro fue para el Brief el recuperar la confianza de los usuarios, pero su iniciativa hizo que pronto se estabilizarán en el lapso de un semestre dejando atrás a su rival CorporationStars.

Los noticias del ZTV estuvieron con las notas de último momento: _«El heredero de la Corporación Cápsula regresa: Trunks Brief»;_ estuvo en el punto de las cámaras y de los paparazzis aunque poco a poco se calmaron las aguas conforme se miraban los resultados.

 _—¿Cuál fue el motivo de su regreso, Presidente Brief?—lo entrevistaba en vivo la cadena televisiva ZTV desde su oficina._

 _El joven de linaje desvió la mirada hacia un lado analizando su respuesta—Yo creo que…—regresó su rostro con el interlocutor—Que finalmente el origen llama y te coloca nuevamente en el camino que debes continuar. A veces uno duda qué es lo corrector, se presentan experiencias, obstáculos de cualquier índole y otros sacrificios que con el tiempo te guían hacia donde tienes que dirigirte._

La televisión ubicada en el hogar de las rosas azules, plasmaba el momento de la entrevista. La mujer mayor dejó de lavar los trastes por ver la transmisión; estaba conmovida—Trunks…—apretó con fuerza el dije de la flor, sonrió pese a las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos rasgados.

Entretanto, el reportero continuó para darle punto final al enlace: _—Él es Trunks Brief, presidente de la cadena tecnológica más importante del mundo. Muchas gracias por brindarnos un espacio aquí en las instalaciones de la CC_

 _—Al contrario, gracias a ustedes. Siempre son bienvenidos._

 _—Queridos televidentes, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta emisión especial de la ZTV—de momento el de complexión robusta volteó con el azul con micrófono en mano —¿Presidente Brief?_

 _—¿Sí?_

 _—¿Puedo hacerle dos preguntas que aclama la ausencia?_

 _—Claro, adelante._

 _—Millonario, inteligente, apuesto y...¿Enamorado?—remarcó lo ultimo acentuado la voz con un tono de misterio._

 _El empresario rió abiertamente, no esperaba esa clase de pregunta._

 _—Bueno yo…—volteó a la cámara con una faz melancólica y después de algunos segundos contestó:—…Me temo que prefiero no contestar, es un secreto—rió otra vez y la flor con él desde el otro lado de la televisión._

 _—Ya lo escucharon, chicas, es un secreto—hizo una mueca cómica y pasó a la siguiente pregunta—¿Algún deseo, Joven Brief?_

 _—Por el momento lo único que deseo es..—hizo un silencio y continuó—…que la vida nunca me traicione._

 _»Trunks…_

 _—Hermosas palabras, muchas gracias por contestar._

 _—Gracias a ustedes._

 _—Bien, nos vemos hasta la próxima._

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

Debido al éxito de la recuperación de la Corporación Cápsula, el trío de amigos decidieron salir a cenar.

—Felicidades, Trunks.—alzó la copa rubia en pos de su triunfo.

—Gracias…

El empresario vestía de negro; el saco lo usaba abierto y los primeros botones de su camisa blanca desabrochados; una cadena de plata brillaba desde su interior. Marron, entretanto, lucía un lindo vestido color coral, le iba bien con el color de sus ojos y su larga cabellera en ondas; ambos representaba la viva imagen de cuando decidieron comprometiese en el pasado.

—¿Y Goten?—preguntó el azul.

—No lo sé, ya tardó demasiado—husmeó en su celular y descubrió un mensaje de texto de parte del Son «Me salió un contratiempo a última hora, nos vemos mañana, pásenla bien» _—Oh,—_ resopló la rubia.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Parece que no vendrá.

—Ya veo—asintió el Brief—Ni hablar, entonces cenemos nosotros, ¿Te parece?

—De acuerdo—sonrió la Jinzo.

Al instante llegó un mesero y ordenaron una rica pasta en crema con camarones y una copa de Champagne.

—Se ve delicioso—dijo la rubia al ver el plato sobre la mesa.

—Adelante, pruébalo—indicó el joven con la mano.

Platicaron de todo durante la noche: de Peppers, de la compañía, de la biblioteca, de alguna moda sobresaliente en las redes sociales que a ambos les sacó una carcajada tras recordar lo cómico que era.

—¿Marron…?

La rubia le daba fin a su risión mientras cubría sus labios—¿Dime?

—Gracias—esa palabra hizo que la mujer se pasmara.

—¿P-Pero de que?

—Aunque no lo creas fuiste un pequeño trampolín para que todo esto sucediera.

—Vamos, no fue nada. Además todo fue porque tú pusiste de tu parte. Diste el primer paso, eso es lo más importante.

—Entonces necesito recompensarte—ambos rieron—Es enserio, no bromeo. Anda, pídeme lo que quieras—le miró fijamente.

Marron bebió de su copa, luego contestó—No, no quiero nada.

—¡Anda!—insistió el muchacho volviendo a reír.

—Además…—la celeste le miró a los ojos y su faz parecía mancharse de melancolía que obviamente trataba de disimular—…Creo que ahora más que nunca tú no puedes darme lo que quiero.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—¡Olvídalo Brief! Mejor llévame a casa que ya es tarde —tomó su bolso, le lanzó un guiño y se pudo de pie.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—el muchacho sonrió, pagó la cuenta con su tarjeta de crédito platinium y fue tras la mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

Las calles de la Capital del Oeste estaban desoladas. Trunks conducía rumbo al departamento de Marron; el trayecto se amenizó con un poco de música ligera de la radio, hasta que al paso de unos 40min llegaron a su destino.

—Hemos llegado—aseguró el azul tras estacionar el auto afuera del edificio.

—Gracias, Trunks—abrió la puerta para salir y algo le hizo detenerse—Ahora que recuerdo—buscó su rostro— Dejaste un par de discos de la última vez que estuviste aquí, ¿Te los traigo?—se ofreció amablemente.

—No te preocupes, yo voy por ellos—le miró—Así ya te quedas en casa y no sales.

—Está bien—ambos bajaron del coche y se filtraron al lugar. Subieron un par de pisos por la escalera debido a que el elevador estaba fuera de servicio. Entre trotes, Trunks siguió fastidiando.

—¿De veras que no me dirás que deseas?—al terminar la pregunta llegaron a la puerta indicada.

—No. Y no me sigas molestando—abrió la puerta e indicó—Aguarda aquí, iré por tus discos.

—Ok.

En la brevedad de pocos segundos salió y estampó los artefactos en su pecho haciendo presión—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias—el muchacho rozó la mano de la Jinzo; insistió por tercera vez—¿No me dirás?

La celeste se sonrojó—Ya te dije que no deseo nada.

—Pero hace un momento dijiste que yo no podía darte lo que tú deseabas. Creo que tal vez si pueda cumplirlo; me has ayudado tanto que mereces ser recompensada.

—No estoy segura de que puedas hacerlo, por eso es mejor que todo quede así.

—Entonces por favor muéstrame.

Fue así, que el Sol cerró sus ojos, respingó su rostro para darle acentuación a sus labios rosas; los discos cayeron al suelo tras ella colocar sus brazos a los costados en espera de lo que deseaba.

Él lo supo, en el instante en el que cerró los ojos lo supo; quería un beso. Pero, ¿Podría dárselo?¿Podría dejar el luto de su flor a un lado? Tomando un poco de valor tomó su rostro con ambas manos, rozó la punta de su nariz con la de la Jinzo y a escasos centímetros para besarla, susurró en sus labios a conciencia—Yo…creo que tengo que irme…d-discúlpame—se dio la vuelta odiándose a sí mismo por su inseguridad y partió como fugitivo.

La celeste quedó en la misma posición con el sabor de la desilusión en la garganta—Trunks...—una lágrima rodó sobre su mejilla.

El empresario subió al coche, se maldijo por haberla ilusionado de esa manera—¡Imbécil, imbécil!—golpeó el volante y manejó hacia su departamento chillando llanta.

Durante el trayecto dedujo que su acción lo dejó ver como un maldito cobarde—Diablos…¿Por qué no la besé?—ella quería, una parte de él también lo deseaba, entonces ¿Por qué se detuvo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegó a su departamento, se fue directo a la ventana donde permanecía _La flor artificial_ , se hincó frente a ella con el ceño fruncido.

Bajo el mismo claro de Luna estaba la estrella sobre una poltrona observando el cielo oscuro de la noche. Por alguna extraña razón, debido al insomnio, sintió la necesidad de estar ahí en la ventana como si una fuerza, telepatía o conexión tratara de enlazarle con el joven frustrado.

Ella apretaba el dije de la flor.

Él comenzó a reprocharle al artículo que fue su consuelo en estos meses.

—Maldita sea, Mai—apretaba sus dientes y puños.

 _—¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó la mujer con la vista hacia la Luna al apreciar el palpitar de una estrella._

—No sé, ¡No puedo! ¡Es que…!

 _—Sea lo que sea debes de seguir con tu vida, Trunks. No temas, lánzate sobre una red que está no te dejará caer nunca. No pienses en mí, piensa en TI._

—No quiero traicionarte, no quiero olvidarme de ti. Soy tan vulnerable a ti que, el día que te vuelva a ver no sé qué pasará.

 _—Y no lo harás, vivir no es traición; recuerda que nuestra amor es y será eterno._

—Eterno, siempre eterno…

 _—¡Hazlo!_

—P-Pero….

 _—¡Hazlo Trunks! ¡Libérate de esa cúpula de cristal!. Nunca seas lo que yo fui._

—¿Liberarme…?

 _—¡Libérate!…es tiempo de continuar—la mujer salió en bata al jardín. Arrancó una flor azul a su paso y desmoronó sus pétalos, luego los liberó dejando que el viento se los llevara._

Él sacó la flor artificial de la cúpula, la hizo añicos y con los restos en la mano abrió la ventana de la sala y se la entregó al mundo.

Ambos con las manos hacia el cielo dijeron con lágrimas en los ojos _—Vive, mi amor…vive…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De nuevo estaba afuera del departamento de la Jinzo. Pensaba en que palabras decir para ofrecerle una disculpa; practicaba en susurros.

—Marron, en verdad lo siento tanto que…—negaba con la cabeza—No, no, así no—de momento se iba a animar a tocar la puerta, pero justo cuando su mano iba hacer el _«toc-toc»,_ ésta se abrió sorprendiéndolo.

Ambos se observaron a los ojos.

—Yo…es decir…¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Supuse que volverías…

—Entonces tus suposiciones son muy acertadas…

Con la mano empujó la puerta despacio hasta abrirla totalmente, jaló a la rubia de la muñeca y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Yo lo siento tanto—se quebraba su voz—Nunca quise fallarte, ¡Lo juro! es solo que pasaron tantas cosas que me es difícil y…

—Trunks…—le interrumpió al pronunciar su nombre provocando que el abrazo se aflojara entre ambos; se miraron a los ojos. Los dedos de la mujer rozaron sus labios delgados, y dijo:—No me des más explicaciones…

Y sucedió.

Un beso como aquellos de antaño fue concebido por ambos labios, primero lento, luego apasionado con la magnitud propia del acto; el ángel estrujaba su mechones lilas, él de su espalda.

 **.**

 **.**

Sus prendas iba formando un camino que conducía a la habitación, pues entre pasos sin poder separar los labios, se desvestían bruscamente: él sin camisa y ella con el vestido flojo.

Arrebatado por la pasión que emergía, detuvo el beso al sostener con ambas manos su rostro.

—Marron…—respiraba forzado—Tú...—y con solo verle a los ojos comprendió sinfín de cosas; ella solo asintió.

Continuaron hasta que la desnudez los guió en el acto, sin ataduras, superando sus miedos, sus temores y perdonándose en cada roce de piel. Pese a sus momentos intensos lo hicieron de la forma más natural: sincera, sin impresionarse el uno al otro, pues no había necesidad de eso porque recordaron ese vieja metamorfosis que juntos lograban crear.

 **.**

 **.**

 _El hombre sobre su cuerpo jadeaba víctima de lo ocurrido; temblaba. Mirándose a los ojos ella acariciaba su cabello, besó su frente y le dio asilo en su pecho poco pronunciado._

 _—Tranquilo…todo está bien._

 _Y la noche simplemente fermentó el momento con sus protagonistas._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un par de semanas se habían cumplido desde su liberación junto con el inicio de su discreto romance rosa.

El presidente Brief esa mañana de miércoles, gozaba de un tiempo libre en su oficina. Entretanto, del cajón sacó un hilo rojo y jugueteaba con él al arrancar trozos y revisar sus puntas; el resultado como siempre era el mismo.

Dos hilos, dos puntas, dos caminos.

Vaya manía le había dejado Wilson.

Enfadado torció los labios y botó el hilo de nueva cuenta al cajón. Mejor se empeñó en sacar sus pendientes adelante; tomó el bolígrafo y comenzó a firmar unos documentos que aguardaban dentro de una carpeta de pasta gruesa.

 _—Veamos..._

Su nuevo romance con la hija de Krillin se manejó en discreción pues en realidad ninguno sabía cómo hacerlo oficial entre familias, había cosas que arreglar aún, sobre todo malos entendidos. Por ello decidieron ir despacio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bajó del taxi justo en el gran edificio de la Corporación Cápsula; con su elegante uniforme rosa subía las pronunciadas escaleras a ritmo lento debido a sus tacones. Al empujar las puertas de cristal se dirigió hacia el ascensor; marcó su destino.

 _»Piso 40._

Mientras subía al rascacielos su reflejo se plasmaba en lo cromado de la estructura, meditó si era buena idea el visitarle para charlar con él. No hacía un instante había ido a desayunar con sus padres a una cafetería cerca de la biblioteca, más no tuvo el valor de confrontarlos para decirles que estaba con el Brief nuevamente; eso de cierta manera le había entristecido, pues no sabía si iban a estar a favor de su nueva relación además de otros detalles a resaltar, seguro su madre la mataría.

Al salir del elevador saludó a Rita con un poco de vergüenza puesto tenía bastante tiempo que no pisaba la oficina de Trunks.

—Buenos días, Señorita Jinzo.

—H-Hola Rita, ¿Me puedes comunicar con Trunks, por favor?

—Claro, deme un segundo—la mujer tomó el teléfono y avisó—Señor Brief, la Señorita Jinzo está aquí en la recepción.

 _»Hazla pasar, por favor—ordenó el joven._

—Señorita—cubrió con la mano la bocina del teléfono—Dice el presidente que puede pasar.

—Gracias.

Marron entró y Trunks saludó sin voltear a verle debido a sus ocupaciones—Hola, linda—pero al no recibir respuesta de su parte, frenó para dirigirse a ella—¿S-Sucede algo…?

La rubia se mantuvo de pie a distancia del escritorio, tal parecía que no deseaba sentarse; su rostro se mantenía cabizbajo.

—No.

—Pues tu rostro me dice otra cosa—suspiró, algo le decía que no le había ido del todo bien—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Sucedió algo malo durante el desayuno con tus padres?—insistió de nueva cuenta—Sé perfectamente que tus padres me odian.

—No es verdad, es solo que se preocupan demasiado por mi…además no solo se trata de mis padres sino también tiene que ver con nosotros. Pienso que…—el Brief sudó la gota gorda pensado que la rubia lo abandonaría.

—No me digas que estas arrepentida. Te suplico que me des la oportunidad.

—No, no es eso.

—Mira, dame un minuto para terminar de firmar estos papeles y te invito un café para charlar del tema, ¿Te parece?

—Está bien.

Trunks regresó a sus ocupaciones, y Marron aprovechó ese instante para decirle lo que pasaba sin filtros.

Fue así, que cuando el azul proceso sus palabras volteó impactado con ella importándole tan poco que la pluma y los papeles cayeran al piso.

Estaba boquiabierto, pasmado.

—¿No me estás mintiendo verdad?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, queridos lectores.**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~** **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ •~•~••~**

 _¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo muy emocionada porque no puedo creer que esté a un capítulo de terminar. Créanme que redactar este capítulo fue muy difícil, anexándole las miles de cosas del diario que tengo por hacer, sin embargo estoy feliz T.T Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta historia.j_

 _Como siempre les otorgó el don de la duda, ¿Qué pasará en el capítulo final? ¿Realmente Marron dejará a Trunks? ¿Y qué va ser Mai? ¿Existirá el amor eterno? ¿El hilo en dos partes que presagio significará? Qué bueno que las mascarillas de arcilla no son con sabor a aguante sino yo también al igual que Goten me la comería xDDDD Y bueno, estas incógnitas y mucho más lo descubriremos muy pronto._

 _Me paso a los saludos de los rws del capitulo anterior: **Muchas gracias a Cereza del pastel, Angelicacuario, Aliad, MariaEnriqueta, Nancy Cephiro, Konishiha Mundo, Evelyn Cotrina, Giorgia Podda, Sandy, y a todos los lectores silencioso. ¡GRACIAS INFINITAS!**_

 _Un saludo especial para una de mis queridas lectoras hoy en su cumple: **¡FELIZ CUMPLE, MI BRI!** Abrazos para ti, que la estés pasando bonito y gracias pero en verdad gracias por estar aquí siempre con FA_

 _¡Nos vemos en el epílogo final! n.n_

 _Con cariño:_

 ** _Kuraudea R._**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ •~•~••~** **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ •~•~••~**

 _Respetemos los derechos de autor_

 _¡Di **NO** al plagio de fics!_

 _17/Septiembre/2017_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Flor Artificial_**

 _Por_

 _Kuraudea_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo XXVII**

 _Ataduras de Sangre_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Epílogo Final_

 **.**

 **.**

 _«A los demás se les puede engañar u ocultar el verdadero sentir. De hecho, se pueden aparentar muchas cosas: estar bien cuando se está mal o fingir no estar enamorada cuando realmente si lo estás. Pero por más intentos y esfuerzos que se hagan, existe algo a lo que simplemente no se le puede engañar: al propio corazón»—La Bufanda por EnterradoR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los papeles que firmaba el empresario cayeron como plumas al abismo sobre el alfombrado; el bolígrafo que se escapó de sus dedos siguió la misma trayectoria para unirse a las hojas que murieron al lado de su reluciente zapato negro. ¿Y qué sentía en ese instante? Sentía todo; sentía el mundo encima de sus hombros, sentía el propio kamikaze en su interior contando a pasos marcados cada minuto que le faltaba para hacer explosión.

 _Sentía todo._

 _Absolutamente todo, pues su esquema de vida actual dio un giro drástico nuevamente._

El ardor en su estómago se prolongó tras digerir cada palabra que había salido de sus labios rosas. Su corazón acelerado marcaba el ritmo de su pecho; el aire simplemente faltaba dentro del ambiente denso protagonizado por el hombre azul y el ángel en la punta más alta del famoso rascacielos de la _CC_.

—¿N-No me estás mintiendo, verdad?—sus pupilas dilatadas hacían juego con lo paralizado de su rostro, estaba boquiabierto ante la inesperada noticia.

—¿Y por qué habría de mentirte, Trunks…?—corroboró cabizbaja sus dudas; era obvio que de ella no saldría una mala jugada para hacerle sentir mal. De pie, frente al escritorio, lucía reluciente pero su faz era de total preocupación, aunque siempre celestial como la propia luz que atravesaba los grandes ventanales del lugar.

Él fue levantándose de su asiento lentamente como cuan ciervo da sus primeros pasos y necesita de la madre como su pilar para emprender camino en las tierras fértiles de la vida; tan inesperado fue lo dicho en ese instante que, de cierta manera, necesitaba corroborar que la sensación de miedo con ligeras pizcas de alegría fuera palpable y sobre todo real.

Pronto llegó al ras de su escritorio; le miró fijamente—Marron…—pronunció su nombre por motivo de no saber cómo actuar o qué decir al respecto. Fue así, que por mera inercia extendió su mano incitando a la Jinzo que correspondiera el gesto.

El instinto brotó en ella de manera natural para guiarle sin miedo; sus dedos se entrelazaron formando un lazo que sin querer lo componían ambos en cuerpo y alma.

 _Un hilo que en su punta marcaba dos caminos; una independiente, la otra con una hebra adicional, parte de ella._

—Trunks…—le nombró en un susurro mientras los orbes celestes se inundaban en lágrimas—¿Y ahora que sigue…?—interrogó con temor y paradójicamente con la esperanza de que él le ayudara a despejar la mente ante lo que tenían que enfrentar desde ya.

El empresario estaba igual o peor que la rubia, los nervios lo estaban matando, le consumían a sorbos grandes. Sin embargo, tenía que ser fuerte y brindar fortaleza a su pareja, ser su apoyo.

Al acercarse a ella frotó sus hombros para darle consuelo, besó su frente y, al secar sus lágrimas contestó a su interrogante—Debemos continuar, cariño...— le abrazó fuerte.

Ya no habría marcha atrás. Ahora tendrían un motivo para prevalecer ante toda adversidad, para sellar por completo la grieta del pasado que una vez los separó y fortalecerse día a día sin importar que la gente o la familia lo viera bien o mal, pues tal y como lo dijo el Brief: tenían que seguir. La ruta ya estaba marcada y pisando fuerte caminarían los tres de la mano sin perderse.

—Y-Yo…—la rubia continuaba en llanto aferrada al pecho del híbrido.

—Tranquila, Marron...—él respiraba en su nuca—Deja de llorar por favor, me angustia verte así.

—Perdón…

El joven negó con la cabeza ante lo absurdo de su disculpa; no encontraba las palabras precisas para hacer sentir mejor a la mujer, pero lo intentaba—Sé que tienes miedo, que esto nos ha tomado por sorpresa. Pero cómo decirlo, Marron, no es el fin del mundo. Y lo cierto es, que esto no es motivo para entristecernos. Aún no lo digiero del todo pero, hay que tomarlo de otra manera, ¿sí?—depositó un par de besos en su frente—¿Ahora qué te parece si en vez de desayunar un café, mejor te invito un jugo natural? Será más nutritivo para ambos—mostró media sonrisa contagiando a la mujer al escuchar el cambio del menú, pues había entendido perfectamente la indirecta.

—E-Está bien—pese a lo enrojecido de su rostro por el llanto, asintió enternecida.

Trunks besó sus labios rápidamente—Anda, salgamos de aquí—tomó de su mano y caminaron hacia la puerta—Tenemos mucho que charlar.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de haber ido a desayunar al restaurante vegetariano _Gouda Green_ , la emoción no se hizo esperar para la pareja pues buscaron un tiempo a solas en el departamento del Brief; era necesario ante el mar de sentimientos darse un respiro.

—Espero que sea igual de hermosa que tú—frotó su nariz en la del ángel.

—¿Y no puede ser igual de apuesto que tú?—sonrieron, pues la incertidumbre existía a cada segundo.

El examen de sangre que como resultado obtuvo el _POSITIVO_ , descansaba sobre el buró junto con la copia del ultrasonido certificando la realidad de lo que ambos habían formado.

—No deseo desgraciarle la vida—soltó una risa.

—¡Trunks!

Las sábanas formaron una barrera en la que ellos, en total desnudez, se resguardaban como si se tratara de un escudo protector. El fondo de tal escena era tan blanco como las nubes, y los mechones rubios junto con los morados se entreveraban dando como resultado una combinación exótica. Sus orbes en distintas tonalidades de azul proyectaban serenidad; los de ella celestes sin rastro de iris, los de él tal cuales zafiros preciosos.

Marron quien estaba sobre el cuerpo del Brief, besó su hombro y luego buscó refugio en pecho. El joven accedió tras con una mano acariciar su cabello y con la otra su espalda; dormitaba pero no dejaba de estar al pendiente de la platica.

—¿Qué va a pasar, Trunks? No sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Dime cuál es el problema?

—Es que…—mordió sus labios al reprimir su respuesta.

—¿Te sientes angustiada por tu familia, verdad?—suspiró—En mi caso mi madre será la primera en hacer un festín por esto—continuaba acariciando al ángel—Creo que no estemos comprometidos en darle explicaciones a nadie, es mejor pensar en nosotros. Ni siquiera hemos decidido en dónde viviremos.

—En cambio yo no sé cómo lo tomarán mis padres. Recuerda que ni siquiera saben que volví contigo.

—Marron, somos unos adultos—recalcó con fastidio.

—L-Lo sé…—respondió angustiada.

—Oye…—esbozó tras escuchar su voz triste, luego cuestionó—¿Estarás más tranquila si vamos a hablar con tus padres a Kame-House? Después de todo creo que sí merecen saberlo y…por su puesto ofrecerles una disculpa por todo.

El Sol buscó su rostro para sonreírle, de alguna manera se sintió feliz por su oportuna sugerencia—Gracias, Trunks—besó sus labios.

—Entonces que así sea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las cosas por parte de los _Briefs_ fueron favorables ante la noticia sorpresa del nuevo miembro que se integraría a la familia y más aún cuando se enteraron que Marron era la mujer que la daría la dicha a Trunks de ser padre.

 _—¡Ya te estabas tardando, hermanito!_

 _—¡Guarda silencio, tonta!_

Por otro lado, el verdadero reto para la pareja serían los _Jinzo._

Una tarde de fin de semana decidieron viajar a la isleta de Kame-House por motivo de dar aviso sobre el embarazo de Marron. Ambos vestían con ropas de manta aportándoles un toque fresco y relajado. El joven piloteaba una nave modelo RG-974; apreciaba la hermosa puesta de Sol que se reflejaba en lo oscuro de sus gafas. La celeste, entretanto, observaba encantada el mar desde la ventana, él con todas las intensiones rozaba la nave en el mar para que salpicara.

La rubia sonreía— _¡Es maravilloso!_

Después de un rato, Trunks observó el rastreador que venía incluido en el tablero de la nave. Éste emitió un sonido avisando que la coordenada era la correcta y que estarían a 15 minutos máximo de llegar a su destino—Falta poco para llegar, linda.

Cuando la nave tocó tierra, fueron recibidos por el sonido del mar y el canto de las gaviotas que volaban alrededor de la isleta; en la arena se apreciaba la sombra de sus alas.

—¡Holaaaa!—salió Krillin con el particular matiz plateado en su cabello y pronunciado bigote gris; se le miraba feliz.

—¡Hola, papá!—ambos se tomaron de las manos afectuosos de cariño.

—Mi princesita, no sabes el gusto que me da verte. Nos has tenido muy abandonados a tu madre y a mí, eh.

—Lo siento mucho, papá.

—Ah, descuida, sabemos que te tienes mucho trabajo y no queremos molestarte—examinó la nave a distancia pues bien sabía que Marron era muy torpe para la manejada—¿Y vienes sola…?—preguntó—No me digas que al fin aprendiste a conducir.

—No papá…—pasó a la seriedad—En realidad…Trunks viene conmigo.

—¿Eh?—parpadeó el mayor ante la afirmación.

—Hola Krillin—saludó el empresario tras bajar de la nave.

—Trunks….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sobre la mesa de estilo japonés descansaba una jarra de té de hierbas con gajos de limón y hielo en su interior. En charolas reposaban algunos aperitivos ligeros como onigiris, sushi y trozos de salmón fresco. La botella de salsa de soya no podía faltar para que cada quien le agregara el toque agridulce a sus bocados. La pareja quien mostraba aún signos de humedad en sus cabellos, se sentaron sobre el alfombrado y entablaron conversación.

—Mamá, papá, queremos hablar con ustedes.

—S-Sí, te escuchamos cariño…—el líder de los Jinzo le cedió la palabra a su retoño mostrando total atención en la pareja. Por desgracia al continuar con la platica no todo salió a como los jóvenes creían, y no por parte de Krillin sino por la mujer androide.

—¿Cómo haz dicho…?—cuestionó N18 retraída y poco bastó para que apretara el puño de su mano en desaprobación; frunció la mirada.

—Cariño, creo que debes de tranquilizarte, los muchachos ya son unos adultos y...—Krillin trataba de calmar las aguas pero conociendo a su mujer eso sería casi imposible. La androide tenía su carácter, pues ella solo deseaba buscar el bienestar de su hija, tal y como cualquier madre lo haría.

La muchacha suspiró antes de repetir otra vez lo que había dicho hace un instante—Voy a tener un hijo de Trunks, mamá.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Marron?—interrogó de nueva cuenta la madre de familia mientras observaba a la muchacha fijamente—Él te engañó—señaló al azul—Te abandonó, no le importó lo mucho por lo que tuviste que pasar, ¿Y tú le darás un hijo? ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!—le reprochó.

—Tal vez sienta odio por mi, Señora. Eso puedo comprenderlo—en medio de la discusión intervino el Brief —Tal vez crea que soy un cretino, que su hija no merece a un tipo como yo, sin embargo estoy aquí para dar la cara y..

—Por favor, Trunks...—la rubia le hizo callar pues sería ella quien abogaría por la situación, por su amor y por la futura madre que sería. Colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa e inclinó su cuerpo hacia enfrente; con el ceño fruncido confrontó—Tendré un hijo de Trunks, ¿Vas a prohibirme ese derecho? ¿También vas a prohibirme estar con el hombre que amo? Te pasas la vida diciendo qué hacer y qué no hacer, se nota que no me conoces, _¡EN REALIDAD TU NO SABES NADA, MAMÁ!—_ pero justo una bofetada fue causante de que perdiera el hilo de sus palabras.

—Creo que la que no sabes nada eres tú—tal acción dejó en shock a ambos hombres.

 _»¡Marron…!_

La muchacha regresó su rostro rebosado en lágrimas—No me importa…—murmuró—No me importa lo que digas…, ¡Yo formaré mi familia _CON_ o _SIN_ tu aprobación!—salió de la casa molesta.

—¡Princesita no te vayas!—externó Krillin angustiado pero fue el Brief quien salió detrás de la chica—Creo que te excediste, N18…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Marron, espera un momento por favor!—afuera de la cabaña la celeste abría enfurecida la puerta de la nave—¡ES-PE-RA!—Trunks quien siguió sus pasos cerró la puerta obstaculizando su camino—Marron…

—L-Lo siento, creo que no debimos venir—tartamudeaba por los nervios—E-Es decir, tal vez debí venir sola, mi madre tiene un carácter demasiado difícil.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?—le miró a los ojos, luego sugirió—¿Quieres que nos marchemos?.

—Sí…—asintió triste.

—¿Estás segura?—el muchacho volvió a insistir pensando que tal vez le gustaría regresar a entablar conversación con sus padres, disculparse y dejar las cosas en buenos términos.

—Supongo que algún día tendrá que aceptarlo.

—Bien—asintió resignado—Entonces hay que irnos.

—Sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando regresaron a la Capital del Oeste, la noche había vestido de oscuridad los cielos. Ascendieron en una zona aislada para encapsular la nave y descomprimir el convertible de Trunks; al disiparse el humo subieron al vehículo y tomaron rumbo hacia el departamento de la rubia.

—Continuemos con nuestro camino—el muchacho manejó en la oscuridad de la carretera; la rubia dormía con ambas piernas flexionadas sobre el asiento del copiloto y una frazada a cuadros cafés le cubría por completo.

Al paso de una hora llegaron a su destino final.

—¿Segura que estarás bien sola?—preguntó al ras de la puerta despidiéndose de la mujer.

—Sí, no te preocupes—sonrío—Es solo que necesito descansar. Hoy fue un día difícil, tú sabes…

—Comprendo...—acariciaba su rostro con ambas manos—Cualquier cosa no dudes en marcarme—besó su frente—Descansa, te veo mañana—éste marchó y justo al bajar un par de escalones, Marron le hizo frenar.

—Conduce con cuidado, Trunks.

Él volteó, sonrío pese a mal día—Seguro—contestó y con la mano que sujetaba las llaves del auto le dijo adiós.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando llegó a su departamento lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha con agua tibia, necesitaba relajarse por un segundo y pensar detalladamente en todo lo que sucedió durante el día. Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo marcado, abrió las palmas de su mano y susurró: _—Un hijo…_

Estaba contento, ilusionado y triste por la reacción que tuvo N18, aunque de cierta manera le entendía. Seguro él en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo de impedir que su hija estuviese con alguien que le pagó mal y que para colmo le embaraza; fue natural su comportamiento.

Al salir de la ducha vistió unos pantalones sueltos, una toalla reposaba en sus hombros absorbiendo las gotas que se escurrían de su cabellera morada. Descalzo, sintiendo la suavidad del alfombrado en sus pies, se dirigió a la cocina y se preparó una taza de café en compañía de un pan tostado con triple capa de jalea de fresa y mantequilla. En el lugar predominaba el silencio aunque resaltaba el crujir del pan en su boca.

Recargado sobre la barra de la cocina continuaba mordisqueado el pan y bebiendo a sorbos la bebida caliente. Entonces recordó que durante el trayecto de Kame-House hacia la Capital, charlaba con Marron respecto en la forma que vivirían.

 _—Creo que tu departamento es más amplio, Trunks. Podemos estar ahí un tiempo, al menos durante el embarazo, ¿Qué te parece?_

 _—Claro..._

En efecto su departamento era grande, ni siquiera tenía muebles, estaba la gran parte de las recámaras vacías—le echaba un vistazo al lugar corroborando las dimensiones—Qué más daba que su nueva familia se integrará a su hogar, sin duda era la mejor opción.

 _—Marron, hay que casarnos…—sugirió mientras conducía en la oscuridad de la carretera, pero ella para su sorpresa negó._

 _—No._

 _—¿No?—su respuesta le hizo desatinar._

 _—En estas circunstancias creo que esto de casarse sale sobrando, no quiero que te sientas obligado a firmar un papel solo por nuestro hijo. A veces hay que dejar que las cosas se acomoden solas; los que deseen estar juntos prevalecerán, no cometamos el mismo error de hace tiempo._

Esa frase le cautivó: _«Los que deseen estar juntos prevalecerán»_ Pues bien, él nunca había sido de la idea de casarse, los hombre siempre acceden para hacer felices a sus parejas, si ellas dicen rosa pues rosa sería. Tal vez Marron tenía razón en dejar que el tiempo acomodara todo.

Y eso haría.

Al dejar los trastes dentro de la tarja, lavó sus manos y se fue directo al armario de su habitación, había cosas que depurar para empezar una nueva etapa. Comenzó a sacar un mundo de papeles que no tenían caso seguir guardando, carpetas que poco a poco iba botando dentro de una bolsa amplia para basura.

Continuó con su labor sin titubeos decidido en ofrecerle un lugar digno a la rubia. En un rato el espacio quedó limpio y despejado— _¡Perfecto!_ —se sintió optimista pues solo le faltaba agacharse para jalar unas cosas que estaban al fondo—Aquí vamos—, sacó una caja que al instante de verla la reconoció, sabía bien qué guardaba dentro; se sentó sobre el piso y husmeó.

Fotografías brotaron al instante. Miles de ellas le saludaron llenas de significado. Era _el azul & la flor_ en diversos momentos divertidos, íntimos, desde capturas que plasmaban algunas de las tantas veces que se hicieron el amor.

 _Un beso._

 _Sus pieles._

 _Sonrisas._

 _»Porque nuestro amor es y será eterno, mi flor._

Se vio contagiado por el pasado que no tuvo otro remedio que cerrar bruscamente la caja—Tengo que deshacerse de todo esto…—se dijo seguro de sí mismo tras cerrar los ojos y pasar un trago grueso de saliva.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al paso de unos días se dio la oportunidad de ir a la casa de su madre. Manejaba con traje de vestir negro y gafas oscuras, pues se escapó de la oficina por un rato aprovechando que las actividades estaban calmadas. Su imponente reflejo se proyectaba en el espejo lateral del convertible, solo faltaba la etiqueta que dijera su nombre: Trunks Brief; simplemente el chico impactada con su presencia digna de su familia. Faltando un par de cuadras para llegar a la mansión, decidió apagar la radio y continuar el trayecto en total silencio, era mejor así. Pues ciertamente su acompañante de viaje le incomodaba, aunque le fue inevitable el desviar ocasionalmente la mirada hacia el asiento del copiloto y observar la caja.

Al realizar una maniobra brusca, estacionó el auto en el amplio porche y fue hacia la entrada principal.

—Hola—saludó al entrar, pero tal parecía que no había nadie en casa—¿En dónde diablos están todos?—torció los labios, ademán típico de él.

Al ver que sería inútil el procurar algún miembro de su familia, subió con el artículo a la segunda planta de la mansión. En las manos llevaba la caja que encerraba su amor prohibido; pronto se dirigió a su antigua habitación: tecleó el comando de seguridad.

 _—0,3,6,8,_

 _»Acceso correcto—dijo una voz robótica y la puerta se abrió._

—Eso es—después de divisar el entorno, se dirigió al closet; abrió la puerta. Aún conservaba ropa y otras tantos artículos de gran valor sentimental como guitarras, pesas y algunas colecciones de estampillas que recopiló cuando era niño. Sin mas, en la esquina de al fondo depositó la caja, suspiró sentidamente y dijo:—Creo que es momento de que te quedes aquí.—cerró la puerta deseando que _NUNCA, JAMÁS_ , se volviera a abrir por algún motivo. Pues tal como dijo en la entrevista para la ZTV, _«Lo único que deseo, es que la vida no me traicione»_

 _—Adiós, mi Flor…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su vientre cada vez se pronunciaba más y más. La vida de ambos siguió su curso; él al mando de la corporación del _Oeste & Norte_, ella como la directora de la biblioteca pública de la ciudad. El departamento solitario del Brief se llenó de alegría gracias al toque femenino de la rubia; las paredes cobraron un color blanco y un par de plantas naturales hicieron la diferencia entre el ayer y el hoy.

El resto de la gente poco a poco fue asimilando la noticia.

 _»Le sienta bien la maternidad, señorita Jinzo._

Y sí. En Marron se despertó una belleza seductora que le hacia lucir bastante encantadora, eso tenía sin vida al azul.

—Te ves hermosa…—afirmó mientras ella miraba por el ventanal de su oficina al tiempo que acariciaba su vientre.

—Parezco una vaca, Trunks—sonrió—Pero agradezco tus cumplidos.

—Vamos, lo digo en serio—se levantó de su silla y cuando llegó hacia ella le abrazó por la espalda acariciando así su vientre—Ambos son hermosos.

La nueva etapa de espera tuvo sus altibajos para ambos, desde desveladas, náuseas y otros malestares típicos del embarazo. Sin embargo, él trataba de reanimarle a como diera lugar, sin importar incluso que asistiera desvelado a la corporación a trabajar.

 _—¿Otra vez nauseas?—preguntó el joven azul desde el marco de la puerta del baño._

 _—Sí…—la rubia lavaba su rostro pues no hacía un instante tuvo la necesidad de vomitar—Esto es lo peor de todo: las náuseas—secó su rostro con la toalla que colgaba al lado._

 _—Me apena verte pasarla mal cada noche._

 _—No te preocupes, es parte del proceso._

 _—Aún así me es injusto—suavizó la mirada—Ven, vamos a la cocina—invitó al extender la mano._

.

.

.

 _—¿Qué haces, Trunks?—preguntó la celeste en total oscuridad al ver que Brief estaba en las profundidades del refrigerador; la luz blanca del gran aparato alumbraba._

 _—Buscó un limón—contestó desde la Antártida llena de productos comestibles, entre ellas, cartones de leche y otros envases—Aquí encontré algunos—afirmó con gusto y fue hacia la chica quien esperaba cerca de la barra._

 _—¿Y el limón para qué es?—parpadeaba confundida._

 _—Ahora lo verás…—tomó asiento a su lado y trajo consigo un salero. Para esto, un limón lo había partido en gajos y otro estaba entero—Toma…— le dio un gajo espolvoreado con sal—Exprímelo en la punta de tu lengua y manténlo así por un rato antes de pasártelo._

 _La celeste obedeció, hizo de inmediato lo que el joven indicó. La expresión de su rostro no fue para nada grata ante el sabor ácido del fruto verde—Listo…—paladeaba un tanto exagerada—¿Me dirás por fin para qué sirve?_

 _—Dicen que el limón quita toda clase de náuseas—mostró media sonrisa—Para controlar el vomito basta probar un limón con sal._

 _—Ya veo…_

 _—Y para prevenir—hizo rodar sobre la barra el fruto entero hasta llegar a las manos de la rubia—Con oler un limón basta._

 _—¿Y tú cómo sabes esto…?_

 _—Ya sabes, los consejos de Bunny Brief nunca se olvidan—esbozó una sonrisa._

 _—Gracias, Trunks—le dirigió una cálida mirada mientras sostenía el limón con ambas manos, luego lo acercó a su nariz para oler su ácido aroma._

 _—Ah, no agradezcas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, ¿Te sientes mejor?_

 _—Sí._

 _—Entonces volvamos a la cama._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—¡Hoy es el día! ¡Hoy es el día! ¡Despierten!_ —brincaban sin parar arriba de la cama matrimonial.

—Buenos días, Trunks—le saludaba el Sol del otro lado de la cama sumergida entre sábanas blancas.

El presidente de la _CC_ apenas reaccionaba ante el remolino que invadió su privacidad—¿Segura que esto no es una maldita pesadilla?—susurró perezoso.

 _»¡Vamos, DESPIERTEN!_

—Creo que necesita un hermano.

 _—"Y yo creo que estás loca"_ —el muchacho rió, después se acercó a la rubia y besó sus labios—Buenos días, linda—pero en eso de manera sorpresiva saltaron en su estómago y saludaron con toda la alegría del mundo.

—¡Buenos días, papi!.

—¡Hola, encanto!—besaron su pequeña frente y despeinó con rebeldía su lacio cabello lila sumándole un poderoso ataque de cosquillas _—¡Aargggg!_

 _—Ja,ja,ja,_ ¡Papi, ya basta!

—Iré a preparar el desayuno—Marron se puso de pie y tras abrocharse la bata fue hacia la cocina.

La vida para los « _Briefs-Jinzo»_ se vio completa con la llegada de _Marrien_. Un cambio radical para la pareja fue el día que las hojas de los árboles cubrieron los suelos. Una tarde de Otoño en el hospital regional de la Capital del Oeste a las 17 horas del mes Octubre, el mundo le dio la bienvenida a su bendita creación. La espera fue larga en la sala de espera pues Marron presentó algunas complicaciones para dar a luz. El Brief al ser testigo que su pareja sufría durante la labor de parto, le mataba. Sentía una gran impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudarle a menguar el dolor. Pero debido a la falta de dilatación de la Jinzo, no tuvieron otra opción los médicos que intervenir quirúrgicamente con una cesárea de emergencia.

Cuando sostuvo a su hija por primera vez en sus brazos, cayó rendido a ella, pues su vida, su amor y todo lo que conformaba su persona, se le entregó con los ojos cerrados al derramar una lágrima.

 _—Eres muy hermosa, sabes…—y más lágrimas brotaban de los orbes azules ante el inmenso sentimiento que emanaba en él._

Y una nueva vida transcurrió.

Gracias a Marrien se limaron asperezas en cuanto a los malos entendidos con los Jinzo, pues se dio una pronta reconciliación entre Marron & N18, tanto así, que hasta a la propia niña le encantaba visitar a sus abuelos en el mar.

Cinco años se habían cumplido desde entonces. Y Trunks, a sus 36 años de edad, seguía guiando con éxito la empresa que lo vio crecer y volver. Durante ese periodo de su nueva faceta como padre, los altibajos en su relación no se hicieron esperar, especialmente cuando el azul se veía obligado a viajar a la Sede Norte.

* * *

 _—¿Vas al Norte…?—preguntó la celeste no muy satisfecha; reposaba sus 40 días de cuarentena. Pues el lugar, a lo contrario de Trunks, representaría por siempre amargos momentos._

 _—Sí, así es—sobre la cama arreglaba su maleta—Surgió un pendiente que de verdad es necesario que vaya a resolver._

 _—Entiendo…—una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados conformaban en ese instante a la rubia: madre primeriza, recuperación dolorosa, el físico hinchado y las hormonas enloquecidas hechas trizas. Era obvio que el post-parto deprime a la mayoría de las mujeres sembrándose en ellas el arma mortal de la inseguridad._

 _Una cuna blanca estaba ubicada cerca de la ventana dándole soporte al fruto de los padres primerizos. Él al no ver un buen semblante en el rostro de su mujer debido al viaje que realizaría, imaginó rápidamente el porqué de su apatía—Marron…—le nombró y dejó de empacar—Cariño…_

 _Y sí, él tuvo la culpa de dejar en la rubia una espina de desconfianza en su pecho que no desaparecía del todo. Lo sabia y asentía ante el hecho de que Marron se disgustara porque viajaría al Norte._

 _—Regresaré en cuanto me desocupe, lo prometo—afirmó al extender un sentido suspiro mientras la joven madre se sostenía los barrotes de la cuna._

 _—Sí….seguro…—contestó sin muchos ánimos._

 _—Marron, cariño, sé que esto no te trae buenos recuerdos, lo entiendo pero,—fue hacia ella y le tomó de los hombros—Por favor no te pongas así conmigo, tenemos una hija, estamos juntos, nos amamos._

 _—Creo que a veces me es inevitable, en verdad lo siento._

 _—Regresaré pronto—le abrazó._

 _Y cumplió. En cuanto terminó sus deberes regresó al Oeste con un ramo de margaritas._

 _—Estoy en casa, linda._

 _—Trunks…—se lanzó la rubia a abrazarlo fuertemente—Bienvenido a casa._

* * *

—Mi amor, apúrate a desayunar—le dijo Marron a la niña quien apurada se ponían unos aretes de perlas.

—Sí, mami—se empinó el resto del batido de chocolate—Iré a lavarme los dientes—afirmó con un bigote de espuma café arriba de sus labios.

—Está bien, solo no tardes. Dile a papá que te ayude a exprimir el tubo de la pasta dental.

 _—SÍÍÍ_ —contestó con fastidio.

—Esta niña como se parece a su padre—torció los labios el Sol y continuó maquillándose.

A pasitos llegó al baño, colocó un banco para alcanzar el lavamanos.

—¿Te estás abrochando la corbata, papi?—miraba atenta al hombre.

—Así es.

Y ahí estaban ambos: padre e hija frente al espejo. La niña era el vivo retrato de Trunks, pues por herencia sus ojos y cabellos eran exactamente del mismo color morado solo que a diferencia de Trunks, Marrien era de ojos redondos como su madre.

—Estoy contenta, papá.—comentó la pequeña mientas lavaba sus dientes con su mini cepillo de forma de hipopótamo. El hombre, entretanto, terminaba el nudillo de la corbata y procedía en untarse loción en el mentón.

—¿Y a que se debe tanta felicidad, mi amor?

—A que hoy es el día.

—¿El día? ¿Qué día?—fingió demencia para hacerle desatinar.

—¡¿No lo recuerdas?!—hizo un gesto gracioso y una de sus manos se fue directo a su frente para darle mas drama al asunto—Si te lo dije cuando te desperté que mi maestra nos llevará a un museo de visita. Eres muy olvidadizo, papi.

El muchacho rió disimuladamente ante el calificativo que le otorgó su pequeña—Ah, _"eso"_ , tienes razón, ya se me había olvidado.

—Lo ves—llenó su vasito para enjuagarse la boca, luego colocó sus utensilios en su lugar —Iré con mamá—salió del baño.

—Está bien, vayan saliendo. En un momento las alcanzo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo que fue una vez un convertible que irradiaba soltería, pasó a ser una camioneta familiar en colores blancos con los interiores de piel. La primera parada fue con destino a la biblioteca.

—Listo, linda. Hemos llegados—afirmó Trunks al estacionarse al ras de la banqueta.

—Marrien—volteó la rubia al asiento de atrás—Por favor pórtate bien, no te aísles del grupo, ¿sí?—la pequeña asintió—Ten buen día, Trunks—ambos adultos se dieron un beso en los labios.

—Tu igual, te veo en un rato—bajó la celeste de la camioneta.

—Adiós, mami—y continuaron con el trayecto.

El joven continuaba conduciendo mientras la pequeña observaba el paisaje desde la ventanilla.

—¿Ya casi llegamos?

—Sí, ya casi, mi amor.

Al paso de unos 20 minutos llegaron a la escuela; bajaron del vehículo y Padre e hija caminaron de la mano para cruzar la calle.

—¿Estás emocionada?—preguntó entre pasos.

—Sí, mucho—llegaron a la escuela, pero antes el Brief se agachó y tomó a su hija de los hombros.

—No quiero que te separes de la fila—le aconsejaba—Haz caso de todo lo que dijo, mamá. Si necesitas algo pídele ayuda a tu maestra, ¿Está bien?

—Sí, papá.

—Perfecto—se dieron un abrazo—Diviértete mucho, mi amor—un beso en la mejilla y la niña se fue hacer fila para subir al autobús.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—A veces me arrepiento tanto de haberte contratado—le observaba resignada con una taza de café en mano.

—Vamos, no sea tan cruel conmigo, Señorita Violet—en eso el teléfono sonó interrumpiendo su charla—Le mostraré mi talento, solo observe—tomó el aparato y contestó:— _Estrellas de Polaris_ —pero sin importar la buena actitud de su saludo, tuvieron la gentileza del colgarle—¿Bueno? ¿Hola, siguen ahí…?—rió relajado—Estoy seguro que se equivocaron de número.

—Sí, seguro—tomó asiento al ras del escritorio de trabajo.

—¿Últimamente ha estado muy amargada?—se acercó a ella—Creo que necesita de un buen masaje—trató de frotar sus hombros.

—¡Aléjate de mi, cabeza de piedra!—refunfuñó molesta—Mejor salgamos a entregar estos planos—la mujer violeta tomó las cosas y salió molesta.

—¿Por qué rayos se comportará de esa manera?—torció los labios y sin entender absolutamente nada de su molestia fue tras ella—¡Espéreme!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos colegas de trabajo circulaban por las calles de la Capital del Oeste. _El Pequeño Gigante_ fue el medio de transporte que utilizaron para llegar a su destino. No obstante, el muchacho observaba a la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué estás molesta?—preguntó preocupado y resopló con sentimiento.

—Sin vergüenza. Me lo preguntas como si no supieras la razón—aceleró con furia.

El joven Son que se aferró al asiento hasta con los dedos de los pies e hizo triple nudo al cinturón de seguridad en el pecho, gritaba: _—¡POR FAVOR CONDUZCA CON CUIDADO!_

Después de haber rebasado un par de vehículos en los cuales sus conductores quedaron con cara de pánico al ver el caos que protagonizó la mujer temeraria en pleno tráfico, frenó de golpe.

 _—¡Aaaah, maldición por qué hizo eso!_

Y anonadada contestó—E-El día de la cena…

—¿El día de la cena…?

* * *

 _Un bonito restaurante fue el lugar para que ambos pasaran una linda noche._

 _—Vaya, el lugar es espléndido, Son Goten—salió de sus labios rosas un silbido halagador—Te has lucido._

 _El hijo de Gokú rascó de bajo de su nariz, rió sonrojado—Ja, ja, ja, ¿Usted cree?—después cambió su faz a soberbia—Un mujer linda, merece un lugar lindo._

 _La mujer pese a su fuerte carácter se ruborizó un poquito—¿Pero qué patrañas dices, Son Goten?_

 _—Nada, nada, yo solo digo que esta noche será inolvidable._

 _Una rica carne fue servida en compañía de una ensalada bañada con salsa inglesa «¡Está exquisito!» y por si fuera poco un trío de guitarristas se acercó a su mesa para susurrar hermosas melodías a luz de algunas velas._

 _La mujer rió contenta, no creía tanta maravilla y más cuando el joven azabache no sacaba de su cartera cupones de la pantera Oscar sino verdaderos billetes—Oye, oye—movió su mano—¿A qué se debe tanta gentileza de tu parte, eh?_

 _—No quiero adelantarme, pronto lo sabrá—le arrojó un guiño._

 _—Bien, sólo iré por mi abrigo al coche._

 _—De acuerdo, entonces yo iré pagando…Y…la veo en el área del jardín._

 _—¿Eh…?—parpadeó sin comprender el porqué verse en el jardín, pero finalmente accedió—De acuerdo._

 _Al acercarse a la caja y pagar la cuenta, divisó un abrigo negro frondoso, en él resaltaban los mechones morados de la jefa de Polaris, el Son pensó:—Es una pilla se adelantó—sus ojos tornaron pícaros._

 _—¿Señor…?—mientras el azabache seguía en trance el mesero lo hizo volver en sí—¿Señor se encuentra bien?_

 _—¿Eh?—sonrió—¡Por su puesto!_

 _—De acuerdo, entonces aquí tiene su cambio—deslizó las monedas hacia él, luego ofreció—¿Mentas?_

 _—Sí, creo que las necesitaré._

 _—Aquí tiene—le entregó unas cuentas pastillas para el mal aliento—Siga disfrutando de su noche._

 _—Gracias, buen amigo—y partió al jardín._

 _Entre caminos de arbustos, fuentes y luz de Luna llena, la visualizó de espaldas de manera sumisa «Ahí está». Hoy sería la gran noche donde él le diría cuanto le quería._

 _Justo atrás de ella carraspeó para afinar su garganta—Hola…qué bueno verte aquí. Sabes …por primeras vez te diré por tu nombre: Violet—la de abrigo solo asentía—Hoy te traje a este fino restaurante para decirte que...—tragó saliva para apaciguar los nervios y continuó—¡Me gustas mucho!—le abrazó por la espalda efusivamente—Y estoy dispuesto hacerte todas las malditas cenas hasta que me quede sin brazos, es que yo te quiero tanto que…—cerró los ojos y volteó el cuerpo de la mujer para besarle, pero en eso intervino una voz a su costado._

 _—¡¿Con que noche inolvidable, maldito cretino?!_

 _El azabache volteó y quedó petrificado al ver a la Señorita Violet—¡¿EH?! ¿Qué hace usted parada allá?_

 _—¡¿Para eso me trajiste aquí, idiota?! ¡Para verte besuquearte con ese tipo!_

 _—¡No,no,no! ¡No es así!—negó con la cabeza infinidad de veces—Además si usted está allá …¿A quién diablos estoy abrazando?_

 _—Eso te lo dejo de tarea para que lo descubras tú mismo—se dio la vuelta la estrella y partió._

 _—P-Pero…—una nube gris se le pintó en su sien tras poco a poco voltear y descubrir que se trataba de un anciano trasvesti de apariencia tétrica._

 _—Y yo también prometo serte fiel, amor mío._

 _—¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!—los otras personas que permanecían en el área del restaurante, escucharon el gran alarido del joven «¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?» se preguntaron en murmullos._

* * *

—¡Ahora recuerdo!

—¡Cabeza hueca!—le dio un coscorrón—¿Cómo pudiste?

—¡Solo se trató de un accidente!¡Lo juro!

 _—¡ERA UN HOMBRE, SON GOTEN!¡UN HOMBRE!_

—Es que se parecía tanto usted que me confundí.

 _—¡¿QUÉ?!_

—No, no, no, lo que quise decir es...—la mujer respingó hacia un lado molesta mientras él trataba de acercarse a ella disimuladamente—Lo que trato de decir es que mis palabras eran para usted—la mujer poco a poco le miraba reojo hasta que volteó de nueva cuenta con él. Éste con el dedo índice tocó su nariz, le miró—Usted me gusta mucho, le ofrezco una disculpa—y besó sus labios de manera serena, luego se apartó.

—Son…Son Goten—se ruborizó de inmediato.

—Más vale que acelere, el semáforo ya cambió a verde.

—¡Ah, es verdad!—tomó el volante histérica.

—¿Soy encantador, no cree?

—Guarda silencio, tonto—por más que quiso poner una careta malhumorada, disimuladamente en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día de trabajo en la Corporación era duro y sin descanso. Recién había salido de una junta con algunos empresarios de la localidad, pues estaba en puerta el festejo de Cáritas que consistían en la organización de un concierto para recaudar fondos para las personas de bajos recursos. Por su puesto que los Briefs siempre se sumaban a estos actos de caridad y aportaban una fuerte cantidad de zenis a la causa, tal y como lo hacía el Dr Brief, siempre promoviendo en su familia la humildad y la ayuda hacia los otros _«Que nos juzguen por lo que somos no por nuestro dinero»_ Por ello, Trunks no dudó en participar como cada año.

 _—Muchas gracias, Presidente Brief—agradeció la directora de la fundación, una mujer de uniforme en colores púrpura y cabello castaño._

 _—Nosotros los Brief siempre estamos dispuestos a ayudar a los demás; lo importante de las personas es siempre verles sonreír. Así que agradezco que siempre nos considere para estas causas nobles, Directora Brigitte—cerró con broche de oro la junta._

A cinco minutos que dispuso de libertad, cerca del ventanal de su oficina fumaba un cigarrillo y bebía una taza de café negro bien cargado. El hábito del cigarro menguó en él tras el embarazo de Marron y el nacimiento de su hija. Pero en el ambiente del trabajo le era imposible no fumarse por lo menos un par de cigarrillos al día en busca de relajarse por un rato antes de continuar con la rigurosa jornada laboral.

Entretanto, Rita le observaba sentada desde el sofá de vinil negro al tiempo que charlaban de la reciente junta y de otros temas.

—Este concierto de Cáritas seguro va llenar taquillas como el año pasado, Señor Brief—aseguró—Participarán artistas que últimamente andan muy de moda entre los jóvenes.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—¿Asistirá?

—Mmmm…no lo sé. Tal vez mande a un representante, la encargada de relaciones públicas puede ser la indicada. Ya sabes, Marrien me quita mucho tiempo, soy su esclavo—esbozó una sonrisa llena de humo, asimismo contagio a la mujer.

—Esa pequeña traviesa—rieron ambos—Cada vez está más hermosa y grande.

—Ni me lo digas—negó con la cabeza con una faz melancólica al pensar que en un futuro su bebé se convertiría en toda una señorita, seguro a cualquier cretino que se le acercara lo mataría—Crecen muy rápido—volteó con la mujer—Hoy precisamente me despertó con un festín porque asistiría con sus compañeros de grupo al museo de Ciencias—sonrió.

—Ya me la imagino, seguro estaba muy emocionada, ¿Es el museo que está cerca del Mar del lado Este, cierto?

—Así es.

—Es un lugar muy interesante.

–A Marron y a mí nos traía como locos esta mañana: «¡Hoy es el día» «¡Vamos, despierten!»«¡Dense prisa!»—imitaba el chico sus frases.

—Cambiando de tema, Señor Brief—la secretaria observó que faltaba uno de los cuadros de la oficina que decoraba la pared—¿Dónde está el cuadro abstracto?

—¿Eh?—se acercó a ella a pasos cortos y brazos cruzados—Lo quité—afirmó al asentir—No sé, ya me tenía aburrido. Ahora solo deseo colgar algo nuevo para renovar este espacio, aunque no tengo ni idea de qué colgar—observaba la pared fijamente.

—Recuerdo que el único año que trabajé con su abuelo, tenía de adorno los primeros planos de la estructura de la Corporación, ¿Qué le parece volverlos a exhibir?

El empresario sonrió con gusto—Me había olvidado de ellos por completo—asintió convencido de la sugerencia—Creo que deben de estar en su antigua oficina en casa de mi madre. Me agrada, Rita, que mejor que volver a ver los inicios de la Corporación en la oficina. Ésta tarde cuando vaya a recoger a Marrien llegaré de paso a buscarlos. Gracias por tu aportación.

—Un placer, Señor Brief. Verá que lucirán geniales.

—Así será—ambos se sonrieron—Y bien, ¿Con qué continuamos?—la mujer accedió a su tableta electrónica.

—A las 13 hrs vendrá un ejecutivo del Banco de Hierro y…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Niño, no se salgan de la fila!—indicó la maestra encargada del grupo.—Caminaremos un poco para poder llegar al museo, así que andando.

 _»Uno, dos, uno, dos—orientaban sus pasos._

Ciertamente no habían quedado muy lejos del destino, aunque por falta de espacio y el mundo tráfico que había por doquier, el chofer no tuvo otra opción que estacionarse donde viera un espacio libre.

Un par de cuadras habían caminado e hicieron parada justo para apreciar el atractivo local del sector: _La casa de las Rosas Azules._

El grupo de niños observaban maravillados el magnífico poder que la naturaleza brindaba a los hombres. En una solo voz se escuchaba el murmullo de los pequeños _—Wooow._

—Son lindas, ¿No lo creen?—preguntó la maestra—Ahora bien, sigamos con nuestra ruta.

 _»Uno, dos, uno dos…_

Sin embargo, la curiosidad se apoderó totalmente de una personita especial, pues viendo que la puerta del cerco estaba abierta, accedió abandonado al grupo por ir detrás del gatito negro que apareció a su paso.

 _»Prrrr…_

—¿Gatito…?—se filtró la hija del Brief al misterioso lugar. Rosales cubrían totalmente la modesta casa; el sonido de la televisión se escuchaba desde el exterior debido a lo alto del volumen. Entretanto, la cafetera chillaba avisando que el agua para el té estaba lista para ser vertida.

Desde su pequeña estatura todo se apreciaba grande, mágico, pero poco duró para visualizar a su objetivo quien saltó al ras de una de las jardineras _—Meoow._

—¡Aquí estás, gatito!—se acercó al felino y acarició su lomo—Eres muy bonita—el gato entre ronroneos brincó hacia la superficie cubierta de pasto; la niña se agachó para verle mejor—Quiero llevarte a mi casa porque mi mami tiene un gato naranja para que juegues con él, ¿Qué te parece? A Peppers le hace falta hacer mucho ejercicio porque está muy gordo, solo duerme y come todo el día, casi siempre está de mal humor—frunció las cejas y torció los labios, más luego cambió su rostro a un semblante de alegría— Estoy segura que mi papi me dejará quedarme contigo—sonreía pues tal parecía que el minino le ponía atención.

 _—Meoooooow._

—Te gustó la idea, ¿Verdad qué es genial?—juntó sus manitas emocionada. En eso tomó del suelo una vara y la movía rápido de un lado a otro con la intención de jugar con la gata. Y así, las pupilas felinas se dilataron ante el movimiento y comenzó a atacar.

En eso la niña rió y comenzó a tararear una canción: _—La-la-la-lá~~_

Sin embargo, al paso de escasos segundos escuchó una voz que le hizo frenarse.

—Es una gatita muy bonita, ¿No lo crees?

—¿Eh…?—la pequeña Marrien volteó y percibió un faldón largo que se meneaba con el viento, para colmo su amigo felino salió corriendo al reconocer a su dueña—¡Aaaah, no, no!—agitaba sus manos—¡Gatito no te vayas por favoooor!

La dueña de la casa de las rosas azules se agachó y le encaró con su hermoso rostro y lo poblado de sus pestañas—¿Qué hace una pequeña como tú sola?—postró su mano en su cabellera lila.

—Yo…yo….—mordió sus labios deteniendo sus ganas de llorar pues sabía bien que se había metido en serios problemas.

—Vamos, no llores—trataba de ganarse su confianza—Mi gatita se llama Kuro y vive conmigo desde hace muchos años. La encontré cuando era más pequeña en lugar cubierto de nieve.

—¿En serio?—limpiaba sus lágrimas—¿Eso quiere decir que le salvaste la vida?

—Así es—la pequeña se vio maravillada—Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo _Marrien_ , aunque a veces mi papi me dice _Mar._

—Es un nombre muy bonito.

—Gracias.

—Y bien, ahora dime por qué estás aquí.

—Bueno—agachó el rostro apenada—Mi grupo y yo nos dirigíamos al museo de ciencias; pasamos por tu casa, luego el gato salió y lo seguí…—sus ojos azules se ponían cristalinos nuevamente—Perdón…

—Entiendo.—asintió Mai—Creo que tendré que llevarte al museo, seguro tu maestra ha de estar angustiada.

—Lo sé, gracias.

—Pero antes, ¿Quieres un vaso de té de durazno?

La pequeña se alegró— _¡Claro, me encantaría!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanto la mujer como la niña bebían del rico té el comedor rústico del jardín. Marrien al darle un par de sorbos a su bebida observaba disimuladamente a la estrella.

—¿Le puedo preguntar algo?

—¿Eh?—la mayor se sorprendió más luego aceptó—S-Sí, por su puesto.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas rosas azules?

La mujer azabache asintió—Alguien hace mucho tiempo me regaló una de estas flores y la planté aquí en mi jardín para que creciera. Ahora estos rosales azules me hacen recordarle con cariño.

—Oooh, entonces, la flor te la regaló tu mamá, ¿verdad? Las mamis siempre regalan cosas lindas a sus hijas.

Mai rió con ternura—No, no me la regaló mi mamá—negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ah, no?

—Aja, en realidad está flor azul me la regaló un hombre al que quise mucho.

—¿Y si lo quisiste mucho en donde está?

Volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con una faz de melancolía, suspiró—Seguro está viviendo una vida linda, Marrien.

La niña le miró a los ojos tratando a su corta edad de entender sus palabras. Pero en eso, la charla se vio interrumpida por la maestra quien había encontrado a su alumna perdida: _—¡Santo Dios! ¡Marrien aquí estás!_

—Es la maestra Lili—aseguró la pequeña.

—Yo estaba a punto de llevarla al museo, me alegra que haya venido a buscarla—agregó Mai.

—Y a mí alegra que haya cuidado de ella, muchas gracias, Señora—hizo una reverencia como gesto de agradecimiento—Ahora Marrien, por favor despídete de la señora y dale las gracias por su hospitalidad, te espero en la banqueta.

—Sí.—la Infante herencia de su amor eterno fue hacia ella y le abrazó—Gracias por cuidar de mi.

Mai se agachó para igualar estaturas—Por nada—sonrió. En eso de la mesa alcanzó unas tijeras para podar; a sus espaldas estaba un rosal lleno de flores azules. Recortó una de ellas y se la obsequió—Toma, te la regalo—la deposito en sus manos.

—Es muy hermosa, gracias.

—La flor azul representa un amor puro, sincero y sobre todo eterno. Quédate con ella, o si gustas puedes obsequiársela a alguien que ames mucho y creas que necesite sonreír. Puede ser algún niño apuesto de tu clase—la flor rió bromeando.

—Pero los niños de mi salón me caen mal—torció los labios—¡Ah, ya sé!—brillaron sus ojos ante una nueva idea.

—Dime.

—Se la regalaré a mi papi, él es un chico muy apuesto. La maestra Lili siempre actúa raro cuando lo ve—Mai volvió a reír.

—Entonces me parece perfecto, Marrien—la niña se giró y se fue hacia la puerta.

—Adiós—alzó su brazo—Un gusto conocerla.

—El gusto fue mío.

La hija de su amor eterno se perdió de su vista tras tomar la mano de la maestra. Sin embargo, su pecho se envolvió de un calor añejo muy familiar y conocido para ella. Al no hacerle caso a la sensación de ardor, se levantó para seguir con los preparativos para la comida.

 _—Kuro, ¿Dónde estás?_

 _—Meooow—apareció su compañera fiel entre los arbustos y ambas entraron a su hogar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Directora Jinzo,_ ya quedó acomodada la nueva mercancía de libros.

—Gracias, Sandy.

Había sido un día pesado en la Biblioteca Pública. Pese a todo, nunca existía un pretexto para no pensar en los amores de su vida; tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó, pues pronto se acercaría la hora de la comida y todo indicaba que probablemente no saldría a comer.

— _Hola, linda_ —contestó el azul desde su oficina al tiempo que firmaba unos documentos.

—Hola, Trunks—recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla; los dedos de su manos acariciaban la punta de su mechones dorados— _Amor…_

—¿Sí?

La mujer celeste suspiró—No podré acompañarlos a comer hoy. Y bueno, te iba a decir que si podrías hacerte cargo de Marrien.

El empresario soltó la pluma con la cual firmaba y retiró sus anteojos prestando atención a lo que su mujer le pedía—Por supuesto—contestó.

—Gracias—sonrió Marron—Recuerda que tienes que ir por ella a la escuela.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Tal vez vaya a casa de mi madre. Seguro la abuela preparó algo delicioso para comer—aflojó el nudillo de su corbata—Además aprovechando que estaré por ahí, necesito buscar unos planos en la antigua oficina del abuelo. Así mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Me parece bien. Cuídense mucho y nos vemos entonces en casa de tus padres.

—Está bien, linda. Besos—colgaron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Saldrá a comer, Presidente Brief?—preguntó Rita desde su escritorio.

—Sí—contestó el Brief yéndose de largo hacia el ascensor—Tengo que ir por mi hija al colegio.

—Entiendo—asintió la secretaria con cierta ternura, pues verle como padre era demasiado encantador.

—Probablemente no regrese por la tarde, así que te encargo que todo esté bajo control, Rita. Estaré en casa de mi madre, cualquier cosa márcame a mi teléfono.

—Váyase sin pendiente, joven Brief. Disfrute de su familia.

—Gracias.—abordó el elevador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando atravesó las puertas de cristal con el logotipo de la _CC_ , bajó los amplios escalones y justo al ras de la banqueta se encontraba la camioneta blanca estacionada. A distancia desactivó la alarma, subió al vehículo y tomó camino.

El día parecía de lo más normal dentro de su monótona vida como padre y esposo. En esos cinco años al lado de Marron había sido muy feliz, lo era aún y más con su hija que le menguaba los ánimos de seguir con el día a día con sonrisas. Como hombre se sentía realizado totalmente y como empresario el éxito le seguía acompañando.

Un par de semáforos había cruzado después de que su color rojo cambiara a verde y le ofreciera acceso a continuar. Él estaba de buen humor puesto que moría por ver a Marrien además de buscar esos planos antiguos de la CC. Pero justo cuando frenó en un alto de cortesía, su vista se perdió en un parque lleno de árboles verdes; la gente pasaba de un lado a otro por distintos motivos: _unos buscaban la parada de autobús más cercana. Algunas madres, entretanto, llevaban a sus hijos de la mano rumbo a la escuela; deportistas se ejercitaban en busca de no perder su condición mientras alguna que otra pareja se besaba en publico expresando su amor a los cuatro vientos. Pero más allá, captó a un hombre de overol naranja que, con un rastrillo juntaba las hojas secas de los árboles en montones. Poco bastó para el hombre mayor les purificara con fuego y se desprendiera un aroma que él dentro de la camioneta se privó de percibir._

Sin embargo, su mente recordó lo valioso que era esa fragancia.

 _»De ahora en adelante el olor a hojas quemadas, me recordará a ti, Mi Flor…_

 _»Mi flor…_

El auto de atrás tuvo la necesidad de presionar el claxon para hacer que el Brief volviera en sí.

 _—¡Estás obstruyendo el tráfico, idiota!_

—¿Eh?...—el azul recapacitó y aceleró— _L-Lo siento mucho_ —se disculpó pero no se salvó de todas formas de una buena maltratada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Poco menos de cinco cuadras faltaban para llegar al colegio. Y en él, una sensación de melancolía le abordó por lo sucedido. Un malestar como acidez en el estómago le atacó sin aparente razón. Tal padecimiento se calmó justo cuando vio en la acera de enfrente al amor de su vida saludarle. Gritaban a lo lejos:— _¡Papi, aquí estooooy!_ —y el muchacho no tuvo otra alternativa más que sonreír.

Cuando cruzó la calle para llegar al edificio, la maestra Lili junto con otras docentes deliraron ante su presencia. Tal parecía que sus orbes se convertían en unos palpitantes corazones rojos.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Brief—se escuchó un suspiro masivo—A-Aquí está su hija—hizo entrega la maestra con el rostro ruborizado y movimientos robóticos.

—Gracias.—le tomó de la mano—¿Cómo te fue, mi amor?—bajó la mirada para ver a su retoño.

—Bien, me divertí mucho.

—Me alegra—Trunks se despidió con un gentil gesto que hizo derretir a más de alguna de las mujeres de la institución y caminó con la niña para llegar de nueva cuenta a la camioneta—¿Sabes algo?—sentaba a Marrien en el asiento trasero, le abrochaba cuidadosamente el cinturón de seguridad.

—Dime…—contestó su pequeña intrigada, pues el tono de su padre fue como si se tratara de alguna sorpresa.

—Iremos a comer a la casa de la abuela.

 _—¡SÍÍÍÍ!¡Qué bien!—_ el joven azul cerró la puerta, subió a su asiento y arrancó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La música amenizaba los caminos mientras el conductor tarareaba una canción.

—¿Papi, te gustan las flores?—preguntó traviesa interrumpiendo el canto de su padre. Pues el obsequio que había recibido de la extraña mujer estaba dentro de su mochila.

—Pues…—meditaba su respuesta mientras observaba a la niña desde el retrovisor. Luego al descubrir que posiblemente su hija escondía algo, preguntó:—¿Qué escondes en tu mochila, pillina?

—Nada.

—¿Segura, segura?—le hizo reír.

—Sí.

—¿No serías capaz de mentirle a tu padre, cierto?

—No—negó rotundamente con la cabeza, sin embargo ahora fue él quien había reído.

El curso del camino continuó y la niña curioseaba dentro de su mochila, murmuraba entre juegos:— _Su amor será eterno…_ —sonreía sin saber realmente el significado oculto que conllevaba esa frase. Esa frase que la mujer de la casa de las rosas le había compartido.

Trunks quien no prestó atención a sus palabras no le caló en lo absoluto sus murmullos. Luego de marcar direccional al lado izquierdo, se estacionó en el porche de la mansión—Hemos llegado, Marrien.

 _—Yeeeiii~~_

Justo al entrar al hogar la niña corrió a saludar a la bisabuela _—¡Abuela Bunny!_

—Mi chiquitina especial, qué sorpresa—la tomó en brazos la rubia de crepe alto.

—Sí—asintió feliz.

—Hola, abuela—saludó Trunks con buen semblante y ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Hola, mi vida. Es bueno también verte por aquí. En el refrigerador hay pastel de limón, tu favorito. Fui a la pastelería esta tarde y lo compré.

—Gr-Gracias, abuela, eres muy dulce—esbozó una sonrisa mientras rascaba su nuca.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo delicioso a la cocina?

 _»Síííí—festejó la menor de los Briefs y ambas tomaron camino hacia allá._

—A-Abuela, espera un momento, por favor…

—¿Eh…? ¿Qué sucede, cariño?—volteó la mujer—¿Acaso no quieres comer?

—Necesito buscar unos cosas en el antiguo despacho del abuelo, ¿Podrías cuidar a Marrien por un rato? En un momento las alcanzo en la cocina, ¿Sí?

—Por supuesto, mi amor. Yo me encargaré de esta pequeñita.

—Gracias, abuela. Y por favor, antes de los postres, asegúrate de que coma algo nutritivo—salió a flote su lado paternal.

—Anda, anda, no seas exagerado. Un pastelillo no le cae mal a nadie—sin preocuparse en lo absoluto, la mujer continuó su camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue necesario empujar la puerta con fuerza para introducirse al despacho.

Un poco de polvo se encontró a su paso haciéndole toser — _¡Cof, Cof!_ —Cuadros, planos enrollados y grandes filas de libros adoraban el abandonado lugar. El escritorio del quien alguna vez fue el Presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, era de cedro, y la silla en la que pronto tomó asiento su heredero, de fina piel. A sus espaldas estaba centrado sobre la pared un cuadro del Dr Brief hecho en lienzo, el gato negro salía también en la obra reposando en su hombro. Trunks en busca de su objetivo batía los cajones del mueble de madera.

—¿Dónde están…?—husmeaba a prisa sin perder detalle—¿Dónde diablos están?—justo cuando decidió buscar en otro lado, su mano descubrió un acceso secreto en la superficie del cajón—¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?—cuestionó en un susurro ante la intriga. Fue así, que con un poco de artimaña accedió al escondite—Veamos…

En sus manos varoniles se vio una carpeta de pasta gruesa, lisa, sin algún logotipo o membrete. Sintiéndose un poco mal por husmear las cosas de su querido abuelo, se detuvo por un instante pero, ¿Y qué tal si era algo relacionado a lo que buscaba? Sin más opciones y sin sentirse a gusto consigo mismo, abrió la carpeta para descubrir su contenido.

Y así, una fotografía tras otra en tonalidades sepia aparecieron _—Lucy..._ —le nombró pues en su mente se plasmó aquella platica que tuvo con su abuelo cuando aún era un joven universitario; _su secreto._

Sus orbes azules apreciaron diversos momentos de la antigua pareja, dedujo así, sin decir palabra alguna, que la mujer castaña era hermosa y que el semblante de su abuelo era totalmente sereno, pues se le miraba completo, feliz, nunca con culpa.

Al repasar las fotografías, por accidente una carta se deslizó y cayó a un lado de su zapato—¿Eh…?—la tomó; abrió la envoltura del sobre y sacó la hoja amarilla teñida por los años, olía a viejo, a recuerdos.

Y leyó:

 _»Hay cosas que nunca creí que fueran a pasarme, creí saber lo suficiente como para no equivocarme. Y sin duda, es evidente que tengo que aprender que en esto del amor, las experiencias a veces no sirven de mucho; uno vuelve a caer siempre una y otra vez en los mismos juegos, en las mismas trampas involuntarias, en los deseos más bajos. Porque tú no eres un engaño sino eres mi complemento. Contigo la vida se mantiene en un balance perfecto._

 _Soy el peor hombre, lo sé, un tonto con edad que se siente un inmaduro gracias a ti._

 _Amo a mi familia, amo mi vida, pero el hilo rojo que tengo hacia ti, siempre me impulsa a estar en tus brazos. Tal vez en nuestras vidas pasadas nos reencontramos más de alguna vez, quizá para amarnos, retroalimentarnos o simplemente destruirnos. No lo sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que naciste para ser mía sin importar las circunstancias. Es evidente que algo quizá se note en mí y no logro disimularlo del todo, así son las cosas raras de la vida. Siempre exigentes en querer más de lo que se nos otorga, así es el hombre, terco por naturaleza._

 _He rectificado tristemente que mi felicidad se divide en dos partes; una maldición tortuosa que no se la deseo a nadie; el karma que nunca desearé que toque a un descendente de mi familia. Pues duele mentir, duele ser tan vulnerable a la fragancia de lo prohibido, pero así son las reglas y se tiene que ser fuerte._

 _Ahora yo estoy aquí en mi escritorio recordando cada momento que vivimos juntos, ¿Y tú dónde estarás? ¿Por cuál rumbo te traera la vida? Me pregunto si estarás cuando sea el momento de darnos el último adiós. Tomaste la decisión de irte, sin embargo apareciste en mi vida esporádicamente como si el tiempo sabio supiera colocarte en el momento adecuado cuando más necesitaba de ti._

 _Te lo agradezco con todo el corazón. Nunca te olvido, cariño, y creo que jamás lo haré. Solo con percibir el aire de verano rozar mi mejillas, es como sentir tus eternas caricias y el trinar de los pájaros como tú dulce sonrisa._

 _Lo de nosotros nunca terminará, ¿Y sabes por qué? porque nuestro amor es y será eterno._

 _Por siempre parte de mi, mi querida Lucy._

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pues ciertamente se sintió identificado en cada punto y coma de la lectura. Él sabía bien de ese gran secreto que ocultó su abuelo por años. Sin embargo ahora que no era un joven tonto sino un hombre, le comprendió en todo aspecto y descubrió que tan intenso había sido su relación anexa. Pues igual que su abuelo, experimentó ese dulce karma, esa tentación involuntaria.

Otras lágrimas salían de sus preciosos ojos azules. Agachó un poco el rostro y sus mechones lilas ocultaban su faz. La puerta del viejo despacho se abrió con alegría pero esa sensación se esfumó de la niña cuando poco a poco descubría que su padre la pasaba mal. Él al no querer hacer notorio su nostalgia, limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas.

—¿Papi, estás bien…?—se acercó al joven y éste acarició su cabeza.

—Estoy bien, mi amor, ¿Qué no estabas con la abuela?—sus orbes aún continuaban con ese brillo cristalino.

—Sí, pero…—le observó—Te estaba esperando para el postre y como tardabas vine a buscarte, ¿Quieres un poco de pastel, papi?

El Brief esbozó una sonrisa—Seguro—contestó—Solo déjame guardar estas cosas del escritorio—se refería al mundo de papeles entre ellos la carta; volteó medio cuerpo y se puso en acción. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos algo rozó su mano derecha; la mirada se le petrificó, se sintió de piedra tras descubrir de qué se trataba.

—¿Qué es esto…?—preguntó anonadado pues una rosa azul estaba sobre su mano.

—No estés triste, papi. Yo te quiero mucho y ya no quiero que llores— con sus manos trató de ampliar una sonrisa en su padre restirando sus labios— _Te regalo esta flor azul para que nuestro amor sea eterno._

 _Y los oídos le zumbaron. Todo parpadeó en colores rojos y azules._

 _»Para que nuestro amor sea eterno._

 _»Eterno._

 _»Eterno…_

Cuando volvió en sí, cuestionó—¿D-De dónde sacaste esto? ¡Por favor, respóndeme!—tomó de sus hombros exigiendo saber.

—Bueno….verás….—a Marrien le invadieron los nervios al pensar que su padre estaba molesto, pues su ceño fruncido no daba para más —U-Una señora que vive cerca del museo me la regaló; en su jardín había muchas de estas flores. Es que... me separé de la fila por seguir a su gato y…

—Comprendo…—susurró al pensar que estaba atando hilos erróneamente, trató de calmarse—Al menos hizo algo bueno esa mujer, tal vez sea prudente que le dé las gracias.

—Ella me cuidó hasta que la maestra Lili vino por mi—el muchacho se hincó y abrazó la pequeña.

—Mi amor…

—¿Sí?

—Sabes que te amo, ¿Cierto?—cambió de semblante.

—Sí—sonrió.

—Por favor, no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo así, ¿comprendes?

—Sí, papá.

—Bien. Ahora vayamos con la abuela—salieron del lugar tomados de la mano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Para que nuestro amor sea eterno…_

La rosa azul descansaba sobre su escritorio dentro de un florero de cristal. Con los labios torcidos y su típico atuendo de trabajo, le observaba a detalle. Ciertamente no era muy común encontrarse con una rosa azul y la ultima que vio le pertenecía a ella. Anonadado por el recuerdo suspiró sentidamente, luego con la cabeza negó al deducir que estaba pensando puras tonterías.

—Ya basta…—esbozó con aires de nostalgia, era tiempo de ponerse a trabajar. Lo que sí, es que tendría que dar con el paradero de la mujer y mostrar su gratitud por el gesto que tuvo con su hija. Para esto, Rita había investigado un poco sobre la posible dirección de la mujer.

—Señor Brief, ya tengo la información que solicitó —la mujer de uniforme se filtró a la oficina, sobre el escritorio colocó una imagen impresa mostrando así la peculiaridad de la casa: _Las rosas azules_ —Esta es la ubicación—señaló con el dedo índice—Si la aplicación del _CC-maps_ no falla, dará rápidamente con el domicilio.

—Correcto—asintió ante la información que le brindaban.

—¿Cuándo irá al lugar, Presidente Brief?

—Para serte franco quisiera ir hoy mismo y salir del este pendiente. Así que por favor dile a Marron que estaré ocupado y que no podré ir a comer en casa.

—Por supuesto, como usted ordene.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La camioneta conducida por su dueño tomó rumbo hacia al Este a buena velocidad. Gracias al GPS y la aplicación de _CC-maps,_ se orientó de manera sencilla durante el trayecto en compañía de música ligera; alrededor de unos 40 minutos hizo de camino para llegar al área del mar. Entre tráfico y semáforos en rojo, divisó el museo de ciencias—Creo que estoy cerca…—y así, estacionó el vehículo en el primer espacio libre que pilló—Aquí vamos…

A paso firme caminaba sobre la banqueta, su sombra se plasmaba en el cemento debido al Sol radiante del medio día. En el celular llevaba una imagen de la casa en donde resaltaba, además de las rosas, el número de exterior de la vivienda _«1427»_ Dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo descansaba un estuche con varias cápsulas, una de ellas contenía una buena cantidad de víveres, misma que le regalaría a la mujer como muestra de su agradecimiento.

Y llegó.

Justo estaba frente al cerco de rosas azules—Conque aquí es…—susurró a la nada. En tanto, no sabía si acceder al lugar o no, pues la puerta estaba a medio cerrar. Para no verse grosero optó por saludar— _Buenas tardes_ —pero al no recibir alguna respuesta volvió a insistir— _Buenas tardes, ¿Puedo pasar…?_ —sin más recursos decidió tomar la iniciativa de entrar al jardín.

Sobre un camino de piedra dio sus primeros pasos, estaba asombrado, anonadado por la calidez del lugar; era simplemente hermoso.

A su costado se mantenía el comedor de mimbre en colores amarillos, cada asiento contaba con un cojín de estampados floreados en tonalidades pastel. Entonces, observó que sobre la mesa reposaba un plato con un pan mordisqueado, éste estaba espolvoreado por una capa de glaseado; una taza de lo que aparentemente era un café humeante, le hacía compañía. La radio anunciaba algunas notas informativas _«El banco nacional del Oeste lanza el alza del zeny»_ y el espanta espíritus bailoteaba a son del aire dejándose manipular plenamente por él.

El muchacho continuó a paso lento su recorrido. Justo para llegar a la parte trasera de la casa ovalada, se detuvo al percatarse de una mujer que le daba la espalda; ésta estaba hincada frente a una pequeña macetera de ladrillo, parecía ocupada pues sus manos forradas por guantes de jardinería, le daban de golpecitos a la tierra para aplanarla. Tal parecía que había trasplantado otro anexo de raíz de las rosas azules. Ella vestía un faldón largo con una blusa manga tres cuartos. Su cabeza era el pilar que sostenía un amplio sombrero hecho de hoja de palma seca, mismo que le proporcionaba una sombra generosa para realizar su actividad cómodamente.

El azul quiso saludar para mostrar sus buenos modales y a la vez disculparse por haber entrado a su casa de esa manera tan inapropiada. Sin embargo, el tarareo de la mujer le robó las palabras de la boca y en su pecho se apoderó una sensación de nostalgia que quemaba; adjudicándose el papel de espía, le observaba sin perder detalle.

—¿Dónde estás bonita?—le escuchó cuestionar, pero su faz se desfiguró justo en el instante que una gata negra llegó a su llamado y la mujer le nombró: _—Kuro…_

 _»Kuro._

Sus pupilas se dilataron pues le imploró a la vida, al cielo y a los dioses que todo se tratara de una coincidencia absurda y nada más. Pero no. Sus sospechas, su pasado y esa corazonada que le perforaría el pecho, se vio revelada cuando se mostró el perfil de la mujer quien en su cuello colgaba el brillo de un dije de flor azul.

Regresó su cuerpo un paso hacia atrás. _«N-No puede ser…»_ Cubrió su boca evitando que se escucharan sus jadeos. Y así, recargándose sobre la pared luchaba al reprimirse de llorar; inevitablemente su faz se vio inundada de lágrimas debido a la impresión, su mente le decía: _«Maldición es ella..es ella…»_

Trató de tomar postura—Dios…—respiró profundo repetidas veces hasta que su llanto cesó; secó sus lágrimas y fue hace ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al realizar el trasplante de la flor azul, tuvo la necesidad de quitarse los guantes pues éstos estaban cubiertos totalmente por tierra y abono. En tanto, los dejó por un lado y sacudió sus palmas en constantes roces—Listo—dijo a la nada y pronto acercó la llave de la manguera para ofrecerle agua al ser vivo.

Las gotas de agua bañaban a la flor azul como si se tratara de una lluvia de verano. En ellas, los rayos de Sol emitían la peculiaridad de luces tornasoles.

 _—Crece, sé libre y jamás te obstaculices—_ la empapó de buenos deseos y continuó acariciando a la gatita—¿En dónde estabas, traviesa?—pero en eso, el crujido del pasto le advirtió que alguien estaba cerca. Y no supo cómo o el porqué, pero un hilo de nervios se comenzó a manifestar en su interior como si realmente supiera quién era la persona que estaba detrás de ella.

Entonces se cuestionó a sí misma: _—¿Por qué el silencio? ¿Por qué la cautela? ¿Acaso…?—de solo imaginárselo su pecho ardió como aquel raro día de invierno y trabajo—¿Será posible que…?_

 _—Mai…—_ y el timbre de su voz rectificó cada una de sus dudas; una punzada perforó su pecho y la imagen de la escena se vio multicolor debido a lo tenso de la escena.

—Trunks…—susurró anonadada e imploró en silencio para que el momento no se concretará o diera para más.

 _»Vete por favor, ignórame…ignórame y date la media vuelta, Trunks._

 _»Ignórame._

 _»Vete._

El particular reencuentro se vio teñido por la herida del pasado, así que los reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

 _—¿Por qué?—_ contraatacó el joven en espera de una respuesta; sus manos estaban apretadas y el ceño marcado acentuaba el resentimiento que guardó por años.

—Porque era por tu bien…—contestó dándole la espalda aún, pero terco continuó el muchacho al parecerle poco acertada su respuesta.

— _¿Por qué?_ —volvió a cuestionar.

—Porque merecías una vida mejor…

 _—¿POR QUÉ?—_ subió el tono de su voz.

—P-Porque merecías regresar al camino correcto…—se quebraba su voz y la de él también.

 _—¿P-Por qué…?—_ suplicó una respuesta más coherente.

—Porque…—cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para atrapar su llanto y contestó:—Porque yo era _tu CÚPULA_ de cristal, Trunks—se levantó y le dio la cara al voltear.

 _—Mai…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con la tetera vertió delicadamente té de canela en dos tazas para suavizar tensiones.

—A-Aquí tienes…

—Gracias…

En el comedor del jardín estaban ambos adultos. El empresario fumaba un cigarro tras otro, la flor le observaba conforme bebía de su té. De nueva cuenta por azares del destino se encontraron. Fue así, que el Brief apagó su último cigarrillo contra el cenicero; sacó del bolsillo del pantalón la rosa que le había obsequiado Marrien, la depositó sobre la mesa.

—Me la regaló mi hija—suspiró—Me dijo que alguien le había dado asilo porque se perdió el día que visitó con su grupo el Museo de Ciencias y ...

La mujer se asombró—¿Tú hija…? Quieres decir que…esa niña era tu hija…Dios…

—Sí, así es.

—Entonces…—tomó su mano—No todo fue malo, Trunks. Creciste profesionalmente, te realizaste como hombre y ahora eres padre. Me imagino que escogiste a la persona correcta para estar a tu lado, yo solo te estaba obstaculizando.

—No, nunca fue así, es solo que…

—¿Te arrepientes?

Negó con la cabeza—Debo de admitir que mi familia fue el gancho para sentirme vivo otra vez. Amo a mi hija, también a Marron—la flor asintió, pues por alguna extraña razón dedujo que Trunks había hecho vida con la rubia—Me dolió mucho tu partida, Mai, tú…eras mi todo—sus ojos brillaron ante el sentimiento.

—Pero todo fue favorable para ti y eso me alegra. Yo estaba de más en tu vida.

—¿Estás segura de ello? Sé que mi último comportamiento fue el detonante para que tomaras esa decisión, pero fuera de eso era inmensamente feliz a tu lado. Creo que eso te consta.

—Perdóname, Trunks—sus ojos azabaches tornaron vidriosos—Pero créeme que lo hice con todo mi amor, pensé en tu felicidad. Ahora tienes un hogar, una linda hija.

—¿Y nunca te preguntaste si todo eso que me deseabas, lo pude haber hecho contigo?—le miró fijamente y ella a él con una faz anonadada por la pregunta en cuestión—Dices que pensabas en mí…tal vez nunca supiste lo que yo quería realmente, te otorgaste el derecho de decidir sin preguntarme nada al respecto.

 _—Te negarías._

 _—Claro que me negaría._

—Yo…yo…—ella apretó su mano—Las cosas ahora son así…

—Sí…—esbozó molesto puesto que todo lo que pasó hace años le pareció una decisión muy egoísta de su parte—Creo que me tengo que ir—se levantó de la silla un tanto irritado—No quiero que desaparezca otra vez de la faz de la tierra por mi causa—impregnó su frase con barniz de ironía, caminó hacia la salida.

—Trunks, por favor, ya te dije que no fue así. Trata de comprender—le siguió—Tenía que correr porque las cosas se iban a poner feas entre nosotros. Estaba segura que todo iba a terminar mal para ambos, especialmente para ti al obstaculizar tus metas. Lo único que yo podía hacer, era ser yo la que se fuera en lugar de ser tú.

—Aquí tienes—volteó nuevamente hacia ella y depositó en su mano la Cápsula que comprimía los víveres—Gracias por lo que hiciste por mí hija—siguió su camino.

—No es necesario que me gratifiques—alzó la voz y aventó la cápsula al suelo rechazándola—Creo que lo hubiese hecho por cualquier niño, y más…si esa criatura tiene parte de ti.

El empresario se frenó pues le dejó claro que pese a todo le importaba.

—Yo…—le observó desde su hombro—Si alguna vez paso por aquí…te visitaré…—se marchó.

—Trunks…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al regresar a casa cenó con sus tesoros, jugó un rato con Marrien en la alfombra de la sala mientras se transmitía por el enorme televisor una serie clásica de vaqueros.

 _»¡Más vale que no se meta en asuntos que no le conciernen, comisario Rex!—comenzó el tiroteo._

 _—¡Aaaarrggg!—_ le hacía cosquillas a su retoño.

 _—¡Ja,ja,ja!_

—Ah, estoy exhausto—dijo el azul al acostar su cuerpo en la alfombra con los brazos extendidos.

—Juguemos otro rato más, papi, _¿Sí, sí, sí, SÍÍÍ?_ —el muchacho rió.

—Esta vez no, mi amor. Iré a tomar una ducha y a dormir.

La pequeña hizo un puchero ante el rechazo de su padre—No es justo—pero Marron quien reposaba en uno de los sillones le dio solución al problema.

—Señorita, usted también tiene que ir a dormir.

—Pero mami…

—Pero nada.

—Está bien—no tuvo otra opción que acceder a la orden de su madre.

Trunks se levantó del suelo y tras seguir su camino de paso besó la mejilla de la rubia en agradecimiento—Me adelantaré, te veo en la recámara.

—De acuerdo.

Y así, mientras su cuerpo desnudo era purificado por el agua clara de la regadera, pensaba en lo sucedido en la mañana. Tal parecía que las cosas se lucían, primero la carta, luego la flor azul, y por último su mayor debilidad.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer justo hoy?—tallaba su rostro bruscamente ante el mundo de sentimientos—Al ver su reflejo en el azulejo empañado, recapacitó que quizá fue muy grosero con la flor, pues tal y como dijo ella _«Las cosas ahora son así»_ ¿Entonces a qué debía de temerle? Que los gratos recuerdos mejor se clavaran en su mente, total, él ya tenía hecha su vida y lo tomaría como tal: una amistad esporádica.

—Así será.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Y qué harás hoy, Señorita Naturaleza?—Violet estaba del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Supongo que nada—contestó la flor.

—¡¿Cómo que nada?!—alzó la voz al grado de aturdirle—¡Es tu cumpleaños, Mai! ¡No siempre se cumplen 46!

—Pero Violet…—resopló con fastidio.

—Vamos, por lo menos este fin de semana ven al centro de la capital y te invito unos tragos, ¿Qué dices, eh? Recuerda que la soledad es mala.

—Cómo se te ocurre darme ese consejo si siempre está ese joven Son a tu lado, hasta parece tu novio.

—¡No digas eso!—se sonrojó como tomate—Él solo….él solo es bueno en lo que hace.

Y a lo lejos se escuchó su voz jovial _«Linda, ya está la comida, hoy te preparé macarrones con crema~~»_

Mai soltó una risa— _Ja,ja,ja._

—Yo…Yo…tengo que irme—colgó bruscamente.

En tanto, la flor quien regaba su jardín pensaba en qué hacer de cenar. Y claro, no había día en cuál no pensara en él, pues su entorno era un gran homenaje al azul de su vida.

—Le hablaré a la abuela, seguro me dará alguna buena sugerencia—pensó tal vez que Violet tenía razón, quizás optaría por hacer algún modesto festejo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde el monitor observó la fecha actual que marcaba el calendario. Esa día especial lo recordaba año tras año en silencio. Tomándose un respiro dejó caer la espalda en el respaldo de la silla mientras que su mano jugaba con el bolígrafo, hacia aparecer y desaparecer su punta a cada milésima de segundo.

En su mente rodó la remota idea de ir a visitarle amistosamente _«¿Será buena ida para hacer las pases?»_ se cuestionó de momento. En tanto, si decidía ir, no llegaría con las manos vacías. Además serviría también para ofrecerle disculpas por lo ocurrido hace días.

—Bien.—ideaba su plan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una pequeña decoración con velas y extensiones de luces tipo globos de papel, adornaban el modesto jardín azul. En esos cinco años Mai se había hecho de algunas nuevas amistades del sector como algunos vecinos y una que otra amistad que emergió en la fila del súper mercado.

Un modesto vestido rojo hacia juego con sus labios, resaltado así, lo albino de su piel.

—Muchas felicidades, Mai—decían sus invitados entre ellos una pareja mayor: _El señor & la Señora Darling._

—Gracias a todos—sonreía la flor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un par de horas habían pasado desde que dio inició su festejo de cumpleaños. El reloj marcaba las 10 pm de la noche y sobre la puerta del cerco despedía a la gente que tuvo la molestia de asistir—Muchas gracias, regresen con cuidado—Hasta que salió el último invitado, cerró la puerta. Al estudiar su entorno se dio un poco de ánimos para seguir, emprendió la operación hormiga con una bolsa en su mano para recolectar todo el desorden que había quedado en el jardín—Aquí vamos…

Después de algunos minutos depositó la bolsa de basura dentro del tambo y justo al querer apagar la luz del jardín, alguien se lo impidió.

—Parece ser que llegué tarde—la mujer volteó y lo divisó.

—Trunks…

—¿Puedes atender otra visita más?—la mujer con mandil en su cintura asintió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un plato con un trozo de carne y ensalada, le fue servido al joven en compañía de una bebida refrescante. El ambiente era amenizado por un tocadiscos situado a un costado del jardín.

—Me impresiona que sigas cocinando igual de sabroso—comía el muchacho con buen semblante.

—A decir verdad me sorprende tu visita…—el azul asintió, luego limpió su boca con la servilleta.

—Creo que además de tu cumpleaños era necesario ofrecerte una disculpa por mi actitud, verás yo…

—No te preocupes. Entiendo, de verdad entiendo—negó con la cabeza al externar sus palabras.

—No estaré por mucho rato, así que te daré tu regalo de una vez—acercó una envoltura—Aquí tienes, Mai, feliz cumpleaños.

—Gr-Gracias…—abrió la envoltura y sacó un estuche forrado de tela de pana, en él reposaba un brazalete con una rosa azul hecha de cuarzo—E-Es hermoso…—quedó sin palabras—Pero no debo de aceptarlo—se lo regresó.

Él deslizó la caja nuevamente hacia ella—Es para ti—sacó el brazalete y lo colocó en su muñeca—Se te ve lindo, hará juego con aquel collar que te obsequié hace años. Tómalo como un simple detalle, por favor. Y ah, al fondo también vienen unos chocolates—la mayor se sonrojó—Sé que te encantan.

—Gracias…—después de un silencio incómodo ofreció algo de beber—¿Quieres una cerveza?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, iré al congelador por ellas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El joven azul observaba el entorno a detalle mientras le daba un par de tragos a la bebida alcoholica.

—Es un lindo lugar, Mai.

—Me esmere todos estos años por hacer crecer el jardín.

Después de haber tomado un par de botes de alcohol. El empresario se levantó de su silla—Creo que es hora de irme.

—Entiendo, te acompaño a la puerta entonces.

Sin embargo, el tocadiscos se lució en ese instante al darle pie a una balada romántica, misma pieza que hace años tocaron en aquella cena en el Norte.

Embriagado por el recuerdo, invitó: _—¿Me permites esta pieza antes de partir?_

Ante la oferta la mujer quedó anonadada, pero antes de analizar su respuesta él ya le había extendido el brazo:—S-Sí, d-de acuerdo.

En ese entorno maravilloso danzaba la pareja lento al ritmo que el aire jugaba con sus cabellos. Con un poco de pena juntaron sus cuerpos; él tomó su cintura, ella su pecho con ambas manos. Tal escena era el vivo retrato de hace años: el rojo de su vestido le hacía honor a aquella noche donde el entonces joven salió a su ayuda. La hechura de éste era distinto pues ahora lucia sus hombros y el color era mate, no había rastros de algún brilló por ninguna parte. El azul, entretanto, lucía con elegancia el color negro de su traje. Sus rostros eran los mismo pero acentuados por los años.

—Te sienta bien el rojo—sus palabras rozaron la frente de la mujer.

—Cinco años son cinco años. No creo que luzca igual pero agradezco el cumplido.

—Entonces que sea otro cumplido el que te digo que luces hermosa.

Desvió la mirada sonrojada—Gr-Gracias…—trató de cambiar de tema—Me alegra que hayas hecho vida, Trunks. Seguro eres muy afortunado.

—Si lo dices por mi familia estoy de acuerdo. Si lo dices por mí, no lo sé. No le desearía a nadie estar en mis zapatos.

—¿P-Por qué?

—Porque hay ataduras de sangre, hilos del destino que son difícil de ignorar y...—negó con la cabeza al creer que había quedado como un estúpido—Olvida lo que dije, mejor dime, ¿Mi rosa azul formó este jardín?

—Sí.

—Te empeñaste demasiado, ¿Por qué?

—Bueno…—se miraron a los ojos antes de que la azabache diera su explicación—Supongo que recuerdas _la Flor Artificial,_ ¿cierto? Ese esquema de la cúpula que encierra la flor me hizo comprender que representa la vida de muchos. Por eso motivo me empeñé en que creciera, en que sus raíces se expandieran en la tierra sin ataduras, sin cúpulas. Además…

—¿Ademas…?—sus orbes se conectaron nuevamente.

—Me…—negó—No, mejor olvídalo.

—Por favor dime…—imploró en un susurro.

La mujer tomó valor y dijo con fluidez—Salir a mi jardín, ver las rosas, ver su color….me recordaban a ti, Trunks. Fue mi consuelo en estos cinco años.

El azul se vio conmovido—Mai…—suavizó la mirada, luego de suspirar largo, dijo—No tienes idea lo mucho que te eché de menos, es decir, yo…

—No digas nada, por favor—no quería sufrir al pensar que en él habían quedado secuelas de su relación pasada; un posible _«aún te amo»_ le arruinaría la vida.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo no lo digas.

Él apretó más el abrazo, tomó las manos de la mujer e hizo que rodearan su cuello. Con sus labios en la nuca azabache, surruró en balanceos.

 _—Aún recuerdo todo—ella se sonrojó—Recuerdo lo lindo que era despertar a tu lado, la fragancia de tu piel, los buenos días de cada mañana, hasta tu forma de besar. Te quedaste en mi por mucho tiempo y deseaba tanto el volverte a ver. Sin embargo el tiempo pasó, me sentí solo y Marron fue tan buena conmigo que sin pensarlo terminé a su lado. Yo soy tan vulnerable a ti, mi flor—dijo al fin el calificativo distintivo—Que no sé qué pasará ahora._

—Basta, Trunks…—trataba de zafarse.

El azul la sostenía con fuerza y pronto sus labios llegaron a rozar su oreja—¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Por qué te mientes así? No quiero esperar otros tantos años para despejar la infinidad de dudas que existen en mi mente.

La mujer cerró los ojos ahogada por su dulce voz—Yo lo hice porque sé que merecías más.

—Después de estos cincos años…¿Aún sientes algo por mí?—preguntó al tiempo que la pista se acabó. Un que otro grillo con su canto se escuchó ante el silencio del momento.

—Yo…—le miró—Yo…

—Mi dulce flor yo …—pero justo cuando sus labios se acercaban poco a poco el ruido de un auto les hizo volver en sí. La realidad hizo que sus cuerpos se separaran—Perdón, es que…simplemente me perdí, te ofrezco una disculpa, Mai.

—N-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

—Tengo que irme—le abrazó nuevamente—Feliz cumpleaños—se separó de ella y partió como un fugitivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando manejaba de regreso a casa, se estacionó en un lugar solitario y con rabia comenzó a darle de golpes al volante; se odio a sí mismo—¡Maldición, maldición!—fue débil, y de inmediato pensó ¿En cómo le haría para seguir como si nada? Si bien, cuando se liberó para rehacer su vida pidió dentro de su corazón nunca volverle a ver: NUNCA. Se conocía tan bien que sabía que no la dejaría ir de nuevo. Dos hilos, dos paradojas otra vez en sus manos. En ese momento de crisis pensó en su abuelo _«¿Dime tu secreto, por favor?» «Ayúdame aclarar mi mente »_ —susurró suplicante.

 _En tanto, para despejarse de tanto embrollo, le marcó a la rubia como todo hombre de familia preocupado por los suyos—¿Todo está bien en casa? ¿Cómo están?_

 _—Bien—contestó la celeste—Aquí estoy acostando a Marrien, cayó rendida._

 _—Me imagino—suspiró. Sin embargo la Jinzo detectó cierta tristeza en sus palabras._

 _—¿Trunks, estás bien…?—preguntó al tiempo que arropaba a su mayor bendición y besaba su frente para desearle buenas noches._

 _—Estoy bien, cariño. No te preocupes. Es solo que tengo unos pendientes que resolver aún._

 _—Entiendo. Por favor ten cuidado al regresar, las calles están muy solas._

 _—Sí, descuida._

 _—Te amamos._

 _—Y yo a ustedes._

Fue así, que encendió el auto y volvió al mismo trecho que había dejado atrás. ¿Acaso no existiría una balanza para él? Cuestionó incluso que el destino quería que ambos se reencontraran por alguna razón en específico. Pues fue su pequeña hija quien trajo de regreso a su amor eterno, era tan patético verlo de esa forma que hasta le hacía sentir mal, pero nuevamente había vuelto esa mitad que le hacía falta: _Su Flor_. Y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Tal vez era tiempo de atar cabos y por fin vivir en paz sin congojas.

Era tiempo de hablar y de pedir perdón.

Se estacionó, bajó de prisa del vehículo para sobrepasar el cerco de las flores azules. Tocó la puerta como desquiciado—¡Mai, soy yo, por favor ábreme!—y asimismo fue.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí, Trunks?—poco duró su bienvenida cuando le abrazó fuertemente.

 _—Mi flor…_

—¿Q-Qué sucede?—le ofreció entrar al separarse de él—P-Pasa…—la puerta se cerró y con nervios la mujer seguía interrogando mientras lavaba los trastes—No deberías estar aquí, ¿No crees?—le regañaba como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Él asintió otorgándole la razón—En realidad algo me impulsa estar aquí, y tú sabes de qué hablo. Entre tú y yo hay un hilo, Mai, una atadura de sangre difícil de ignorar.

—Trunks, por favor—tallaba los platos pero de pronto el azul de su vida le acorraló por detrás; con la mano cerró la llave del agua.

—Sé que la situación no es como antes. Solo te pido que seamos más cercanos y, disculpa lo de hace rato, no era mi intensión hacerte sentir incomoda. ¿Empezamos de nuevo?—le extendió la mano.

Ella volteó para verle y después de pensarlo por unos segundos, contestó:—Será todo un gusto…—contestó segura.

El azul sujetó ambas manos femeninas, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos—Es un alivio saber…— su voz se quebraba—…que después de tanto tiempo te encuentres con bien—cerró sus ojos—Estoy feliz de verte nuevamente—se resistía a llorar.

—Trunks…—con su mano acarició sus mechones lilas y parte de su frente—Un hombre no debe de desperdiciar sus lágrimas de esa manera—le sonrió—Es un gusto igualmente saber que estás bien.—de ahí sugirió la única opción disponible para ellos— _¿Amigos…?_

—Por su puesto…—esbozó una sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El paso de dos mes se dejó venir en un suspiro. El azul continuó con su ajetreada vida en la Corporación, hacía feliz a su familia brindándoles total atención y tiempo de calidad. Tal vez la clave de todo era mantener un equilibrio. Trató de frecuentar a su vieja y nueva amistad en algún que otro rato libre fuera de sus actividades laborales. Sin embargo, el meollo del asunto sería si podría mantener ese margen intacto y no sentirse atraído a su otra mitad.

 _—Ja, ja ja—soltó una carcajada al recordar una anécdota—¿En serio yo hice eso, Mai?_

—Sí–le acompañaba en su risa tras recordar cómo el joven había hecho un desastre en la cocina al querer cocinar un pollo al horno.

Al terminar su risión un suspiro salió de sus labios —¿Qué recuerdos, no?—le miró a los ojos.

—Sin duda es lindo recordar—al percatarse que el azul se puso de pie, intuyó que era hora de partir—¿Vendrás pronto?

—Sí—contestó con media sonrisa en su faz—Nos vemos otro día de estos.

Lo que empezó como algo simple se fortaleció conforme a sus visitas de manera favorable. Era inevitable no percibir miradas durante sus ratos de buena convivencia y sonrisas que acariciaban al alma. Siempre una taza de té en compañía de galletas horneadas en forma de estrellas, era el aperitivo para endulzar sus momentos.

 _—No es por presumir pero…—armaban una torre de trozos largos de madera. El juego consistía en ir sacando las tablillas de abajo y apilarlas arriba sin derrumbar la estructura; era un juego típico de la antigua China—Creo que tengo talento para esto…—el azul maniobraba al tiempo que mordía sus labios para calmar tensiones._

 _—No, no, no—la mujer tapaba sus ojos—Se va a derrumbar todo._

 _—Claro que no. Solo observa—terminó su movimiento con éxito—¡Sí!—rió–Ahora es tu turno, Mai._

 _—Bien, ahora te demostraré lo capaces que fuimos Violet y yo al construir la maldita Sede Norte—ese comentario le sacó una carcajada al muchacho—¡Pon atención, Trunks!—subió las mangas de su blusa e inició su maniobra. Con éxito sacó una tablilla de los cimientos pero justo al querer ponerla en la parte de arriba, todo se derrumbó—¡Ah, no!_

 _—Creo que debería de preocuparme, seguro la Sede Norte se va a derrumbar o el cableado que instalaste provocará un incendió masivo—se burlaba._

 _—¡Trunks!—la flor se sonrojó estaba más que apenaba; el muchacho reía abiertamente por su fallo._

 _Satisfechos se sentían ambos por emprender una amistad saludable. Sin embargo, el tacto, y los gestos, activan recuerdos que son difíciles de borrar y por desgracia siempre incitan a más._

Una de sus visitas se llenó de lluvia fresca pues un aguacero con truenos y relámpagos cayó sobre la capital. El diagnóstico del clima informó previamente las condiciones del tiempo. Trunks quien apenas había llegado tocó la puerta; estaba peor que un perro remojado.

La azabache quien no esperaba su visita, abrió la puerta y se asombró—Trunks…

—Hola—esbozó una sonrisa pues mostró una bolsa que contenía dos ordenes de sushi de salmón—Al menos la comida llegó con bien.—sonrió.

—Anda date prisa, entra.

En el interior el muchacho dejó un caminito de humedad debido a lo empapado de sus zapatos.

—Veré qué te puedo prestar de ropa—se cruzó de brazos angustiada—Si sigues así pescarás un resfriado.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Ahora vuelvo— se dirigió a la habitación. A escasos cinco minutos volvió con una bata de baño y unas pantuflas e hizo entrega—Aquí tienes, Trunks, el baño es la puerta izquierda—señaló.

—Gracias.

En lo que el hombre se desvestía, Mai decidió poner agua a hervir en la cafetera para ofrecerle un té de canela. El azul salió del baño con la bata y sobre sus hombros descansaba la toalla que absorbía las gotas de sus largos; tomó asiento en la sillón y en el piso una alfombra desteñida reconfortaba sus pisadas. Volteó hacia abajo tras sentir la suavidad y descubrió que era la misma alfombra en colores circulares de aquella erótica vez. Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas pero rápido desapareció cuando se vio deslizada la taza de té sobre la mesa de centro.

—Aquí tienes, Trunks.

—Gracias.

—Bebe antes de que se enfríe—tomó el control de la televisión en busca de algún buen programa.

—Clima de locos—dijo mientras bebía de la sustancia caliente—No hace un instante estaba el Sol radiante.

—Sí, últimamente ha estado impredecible. Es probable que sean estragos de la tormenta que pegó en las ciudades de los alrededores—fue por la comida que trajo el azul y la depositó sobre la mesa; tomó asiento al lado del relajado Trunks que no miraba en años en esa cómoda faceta; imposible ignorarle. Al no querer ser protagonista de alguna imprudencia, cambió de tema y preguntó—¿Cómo están Marron & Marrien?—después de todo le tenía aprecio a la rubia, cosa que obviamente Trunks ignoraba, pero ahora en su papel de _«amiga»_ le pareció prudente preguntar.

—Están bien, gracias—asintió gentilmente—¿Comemos?—señaló los platos.

—De acuerdo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El rollo de sushi había estado más que delicioso, Trunks sabía el secreto para hacer feliz a la mayor, sabía perfectamente que la comida era su debilidad—¡Ahhh, delicioso!

—Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Un programa de televisión que consistía en preguntas y respuestas los mantuvo entretenidos por buen rato, e incluso como si ellos fuesen los participantes de show contestaban las preguntas.

 _—Es el bióxido de carbono._

 _«¡CORRECTO!»—expresó el conductor trajeado con micrófono en mano, el escenario en colores azul rey se iluminó por el dorado de las luces._

—Ese tipo hace un festín por todo—agregó Mai haciendo reír a su visita.

Justo cuando el participante del show estaba en la recta final para saber si se iba a ganar el medio millón de zenis, el conductor preguntó: _«Menciona cuál es el río más largo del mundo»_ En el instante que el participante iba a contestar, un apagón repentino cubrió en penumbras la casa de las rosas azules.

—Diablos—se quejó el muchacho pues se quedaría con la incertidumbre de saber si ganó o no.

—Iré por una veladora—se levantó la dueña de la morada y tomó rumbo hacia la cocina. Poco bastó para que el lugar se viera iluminado desde la palma de su mano—Al fin un poco de luz—sonrió y con la ayuda del joven movieron la mesa de centro a un costado y ahí mismo depositaron la veladora dentro de un plato hondo con agua para prevenir algún incendio; tomaron asiento en el alfombrado multicolor del pasado.

La luz tenue iluminaba sus rostros dándoles una apariencia bronceada entre la oscuridad.

—Veámosle el lado bueno, Trunks, al menos se secó tu ropa. En un momento te la traigo.

—No te preocupes—flexionó ligeramente una de sus piernas y con la ayuda de ambos brazos inclinó la espalda hacia atrás. En ese momento se sentía indeciso en preguntar o no, pero sin más tapujos lo hizo—¿Por qué conservaste la alfombra?—volteó hacia ella con la mirada penetrante.

—Qué…—quedó pasmada por su interrogante.

—Tal vez pensaste que no la reconocería pero…creo que es imposible verle y no saber qué ocurrió sobre ella, ¿Por qué la conservas?

—Es algo sin importancia, no deberíamos de hablar de ello—se le miró incomoda.

Excusas salieron de sus labios rojos: _que se vino en la mudanza, que combina con su decoración actual pero, él supo que nada de lo que decía era cierto._

Fue así, que una necesidad se apoderó de él. Inconscientemente quería retarle como lo hizo en el Norte aquella vez— _Eres tan cobarde, Mai._

La mujer quedó sin palabras, pues al igual que él sintió aquellas nauseas en su estómago que se extendían como el propio fuego cuando arrasa con todo. La impotencia y la necesidad de acurrucarse en privado le imploraba buscar la fuerza para no volver a sentir los recuerdos de aquella caja donde el amor seguía latiendo.

La mujer se colocó de rodillas frente a él—No tienes idea de lo dices—le reclamó con la voz quebrada.

—Claro que tengo idea de lo digo. Es triste, es tan tortuoso que, no tengo la forma de desprenderme de esto—le miró—No sé qué hacer, lo peor es que tú sabes bien lo que es sentir esto.

—Hay que parar, por favor. Deja de decir disparates.

—¿Acaso lo de nosotros fue un disparate? Aquí la única que botó todo fuiste tú. Huiste como una cobarde. ¡Entregué todo por ti!

—No, no es eso. ¡Y ya deja de molestar con lo mismo! ¡Yo sé lo que hice y por qué lo hice! Además, si tu entregaste todo…—hizo un silencio y continuó–…yo sacrifiqué todo por ti. ¡¿NO LO COMPRENDES?!

—Parece que a todo le buscas una justificación para no sentirte tan mal por el hecho de haberme abandonado sin razón; déjame en claro todo de una vez.—se acercó a ella, tomó de su cintura—¡Dime que no me extrañas, dime que me odias, dime que me largue de aquí y que no quieres verme jamás!—pero al no salir ni una palabra de sus labios rojos, él dedujo—Lo sabía...

Por su atrevimiento trató de darle una bofetada, pero éste la detuvo con sus buenos reflejos y cuando se apoderó de su mano impulsó de un jalón su cuerpo hacia él y besó sus labios bruscamente. Golpes, puñetazos, recibió por parte de la mujer en su estado de resistencia; lo odio, se odio con todo el alma. Con furia quería retirarse de su maldito encanto. Y, entre forcejeos, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas blancas mientras su boca embonaba perfectamente a la de él.

Se odio por ser tan débil. Y lo odio tanto por reafirmarle que lo amaba tal y como el primer día que lo vio en su oficina.

 _Los amantes eternos…_

 _Y cedieron a la situación en la cual estaban comprometidos a la luz de las velas. La alfombra de nueva cuenta fue la superficie que los vio yacer en el pecado; era demasiado tarde para resistirse a brindar el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro. La bata y el vestido fueron botados sin rumbo con movimientos bruscos dignos de la desesperación que emanaban. Su brazo fuerte alcanzó un cojín del sillón y lo colocó debajo de la cabeza de su flor. Desesperado por el instinto sexual, se acurrucó en medio de sus caderas y ella le recibió con cierto temor; temblaba._

 _—Tranquila…—_ susurró él al dar el paso decisivo para volver a explorar en lo más recóndito de su vientre maduro. Un quejido salió por la primera fricción entre ambos miembros, por aquella rozadura que pese a todo causaba una sensación de calor bastante satisfactoria. Era volver a recordar esa maravillosa conexión que los hacía explotar en extasis.

 _Y todo comenzó._

El pasado revivió y la irremediable atracción dio inicio en ambos cuerpos; _embestidas abruptas y gruñidos propios del acto salían a relucir como bellos cánticos. La acción fue un tanto agresiva aunque después de algunos minutos todo se volvió serenidad, pasión, pues sus movimientos fueron firmes y pausados a la vez._

La amaba en contra de su voluntad pues su condición actual se lo prohibía más que nunca. Tal parecía que debía de existir siempre ese algo que complicara todo.

Le susurraba al oído en un hilo de voz:

 _»Mi flor…_

 _»Mi vida…_

 _»Te extrañé tanto, mi amor…_

Mientras él hacía su trabajo como hombre, la mujer quien rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos, observa el techo delirando al tiempo que gotas de sudor corrían por su sien; gemía en discreción. Él con su rostro al lado contrario mostró sus dientes al sisear el placer que sentía producto de su unión; acentuó su voz en un tono más grave y finalmente expresó un gemido de la forma más natural y sincera.

El amor que nunca se perdió brotó al llegar a la cúspide de la más grande sensación que un hombre y una mujer pueden lograr con la debida sincronía, con el debido amor y detalle. La incertidumbre, pese al momento, apareció pues no sabían si esto sería recíproco y fácil de lidiar. Lo que sí, es que volvieron a sentir su tierno corazón renovado de todo aquel amor que nunca murió.

El azul y su amada flor estaban otra vez juntos en una realidad difícil de creer. Solo en sus sueños ocultos era posible ver tal anhelo; sin embargo ahora todo era tan genuino y auténtico que, desfallecían al roce de sus caricias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadeantes por haber concretado el acto, su desnudez bronceada fue el colchón para darle soporte a la flor. Sus cabellos despeinados evidenciaban el descontrol que sucedió sobre la alfombra de colores desteñidos, aquella que, junto a sus gemidos gritó todos aquellos secretos que guardó por más de cinco años. El azul acariciaba sus largos negros y la delicadeza de su espalda; se observaban a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien…?—preguntó jadeante, trataba de menguar lo entumido de su cuerpo; besó sus labios.

—Sí…—sus pechos se engrandecían a simple vista por tratar de inhalar el aire que tanto le hacía falta—Dime Trunks…¿Qué sigue de aquí?—fue la misma pregunta que le dijo su amor celeste solo que ésta requería de otras respuestas. En tanto, su mente estaba nula.

—No lo sé…—le miró fijamente—Solo sé que eres parte de mi—se abrazaron—Me hacías falta, mi flor.

—Trunks…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La luz de las veladoras se extinguió cumpliendo así sus horas de utilidad; el amanecer del lado del mar anunció su nuevo día. El cuerpo del muchacho reposaba sobre el alfombrado con una frazada a cuadros que fue el manto sagrado para dormir durante toda la noche juntos.

Sus ojos se abrían entre parpadeos pausados; estiró sus brazos saliendo a su vez un gran bostezo de su boca. Luego con ambas manos frotó su rostro y ojos para al fin despertar. Al visualizar por un instante el techo, volteó a su costado y vio el lugar vacío donde estaba su flor. En cambio, estaba su ropa doblada con una nota.

Leyó a distancia— _Fui a conseguir pescado cerca del área del muelle—asintió._

Atrevidamente ingresó al baño y tomó una ducha con agua caliente. Se vistió a prisa con esa sensación de sentirse como _«Hombre nuevo»_ y dejó la corbata y el saco botados en el sillón, solo con la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro bastó; salió de la casa.

Con las manos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y con los primeros tres botones desabrochados de la camisa, caminó por las calles. No faltó el curioso que rondara por los mismos rumbos y saludara a su paso:

 _»Buenos días, joven._

—Ah, buenos días…—contestaba apenado rascando con el dedo índice su mejilla.

El cielo aún se apreciaba en tonalidades grises, y cientos de charcos había por doquier en las calles y banquetas. Ingresó entonces al área del muelle al doblar a mano izquierda; el olor a pescado lo detectó al instante su nariz afilada. La superficie, entretanto, consistía de diminutas piedras que, algún que otro pelícano picoteaba; siguió caminando.

El aire estrujaba sus mechones lilas con rebeldía. Y al paso de unos cuantos minutos, visualizó a su objetivo con un faldón de mezclilla y una blusa suelta a rayas rojas; llevaba dos bolsas en la mano. Ella observaba hacia firmamento recibiendo las caricias del viento de la mañana.

Él mostró media sonrisa, pues un hueco en el estómago sintió al verla tan libre y no como _una Flor Artificial._

Nunca como una Flor Artificial.

Y pensó sobre el gran peso que tienen las personas en hacer feliz o desgraciada la vida del otro. Sin duda nadie es totalmente perfecto y el que dice serlo _MIENTE_. No existe tal perfección, y para muestra estaba aquella mujer frente a sus ojos reafirmándole que pese a todo habían nacido el uno para el otro sin importar nada.

Soltó una risa carente de gracia al darse cuenta que su vida era y sería una completa ironía. Pues justo a sus 36 años de edad comprendió esa absurda analogía del hilo rojo: _pues a su derecha estaba su flor y a la izquierda el Sol quien le ofreció el mayor tesoro del mundo: Su hija._

 _«Ninguna mujer se parece a otra, Trunks. Todas son hermosas y cuentan con divinas cualidades»_

Y así, se encontraba nuevamente en aquella vieja paradoja que no supo manejar correctamente en el pasado. ¿Pero ahora podría? ¿Podría lidiar con todo lo que le pertenecía? Pues su destino tal parecía que estaba marcado a ser así sin importar el tiempo y espacio.

 _Su vida: su maldición._

 _Por siempre y para siempre._

Sin embargo, supuso que ante lo patético de su situación algo bueno había dejado o trataría de hacerlo.

En ese momento la flor volteó hacia él; el amor se notaba en sus rostros. ¿Y qué seguía después? Ni él, ni ella y ni la rubia que arrullaba todas las noches a la sangre de su sangre, lo sabían. Quizá todo era cuestión de esperar.

Él cautivado por su belleza se acercaba a pasos lentos pero fuertes en pensamientos. Y se juró a sí mismo que nunca volvería a fallarle a nadie. Nunca. Porque pese a todo lo importante era ser feliz y hacer feliz a cada uno de sus hilos rojos sin cometer estupideces del pasado; cada lado con lo requerido de él.

¿ _Y cómo lo haría?..._

 _Eso apenas lo iba a descubrir._

 _—Trunks…_

 _—Mi flor._

 _"Por el amor de una rosa, el jardinero es servidor de mil espinas"._

 **FIN.**

 **•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola Crayolas! Yeiii~~~~**

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que me dieron la oportunidad con esta peculiar historia que amo hasta el alma. Escribir sobre una situación como la que se aborda, fue bastante difícil, ¿Pero saben? No todos los fics terminan con el típico cliché de la casa, el perro y la familia feliz sino con finales más agrios y eso es lo que lo hace más encantador y real. Si bien, lo mucho o poco que he escrito, créanme, me esmero mucho para darle un toque único/original a cada una de mis historias Trumai. Apenas puedo creer que se haya pasado un año tan rápido, que gracias a Flor Artificial se trazaran vínculos para conocer a gente linda del todo el mundo y recibir muestras de cariños grandes. Que enserio, no tengo palabras para agradecer tanto amor de su parte, puesto que NUNCA, JAMÁS, ha recibido tanto esta simple mortal xDD Lo curioso fue que FA no contó con una propaganda grande ¡y miren! No hay duda que la lectura no se obliga se invita._

 _Espero de verdad que FA haya sido digno para sus bellos ojos, pues como siempre lo diré, yo lo hago por el simple amor que le tengo al Trumai y a DB. Sé que mis escritos no son perfectos y la razón es porque soy una simple ficker que ronda por aquí y dejar volar su imaginación, es decir, yo no sé absolutamente nada de escritura profesional. El amor me mueve, me impulsa y eso es lo que hace que mis dedos y mi mente se conecten para escribir; un poco de imaginación puede crear grandes cosas. Aquí tienen a su servidora, a su amiga, quien guste saludar háganlo con toda confianza no tengan miedo, soy lenta por cuestiones laborales pero de que contesto, contesto._

 _¿Y qué me dejó FA? En primero el cumplir mi meta de escribir de dos pairing a la vez: Trumai/Trumar. Demostrar así, que sin dar palizas a ningún personaje se pueden crear historias buenas y entretenidas. El volver a desempolvar antiguos personajes como Violet & Silver, mis favoritos de la Red Ribbon. El crear una Ship con un personaje clásico y uno jovial como es caso de Goten & Violet que sus escenas siempre me soltaban más de alguna carcajada. El crear un escenario, pues todo lo del Norte lo amé infinitamente agregando todos los mínimos detalles, claro, incluyendo también lo del Oeste . El «Hadashi no megami» esa bella canción que siempre te brindará un hombro para llorar y superar tus obstáculos, dar a conocer a mi cantante/grupo favorito japonés fue hermoso. _

_Sé que más de alguno se me cicló por las situaciones del fic específicamente por las pairing/la infidelidad, ¿Pero saben? Creo que, de alguna manera, no se plasmó algo falso sino fueron cosas que le pasan a TODO MUNDO. Flor Artificial da para mucho y no sólo para provocar rabia o resentimientos, pues bien, yo les pregunto lo siguiente: ¿En alguna etapa de su vida han sentido una cúpula de cristal sobre ustedes? Flor Artificial enfatiza varios aspectos que nos hace conmovernos, por ejemplo: para quienes son esposa, para quienes pasaron por un divorcio, para quienes se han enamorado de la persona incorrecta, para quienes han traicionado o se sienten aún atados al recuerdo del pasado, para los que no olvidan un viejo amor, etc. De verdad hay tanto que resaltar que me fuera muy penoso que solo inclinen su vista hacia «Mi pairing favorita» a veces creo que es cuestión de saber disfrutar la lectura._

 _¿Les cuento una locura? Me da pena decir esto, pero confieso que uno de mis sueños bobos es que FA con el paso del tiempo se convierta en un clásico del Trumai en categoría UA T.T eso me haría muy feliz. Aunque quién sabe si eso pasará, lo que sí, es que estoy muy contenta por haber llegado hasta aquí._

 _La frase de introducción fue hecha y prestada por mi estimado EnterradoR, pertenece a su fic de «La bufanda» del fandom Shingeki no Kiojin. Un fic que les invito a leer. Mil gracias, Mau._

 _Un saludo para las hermosas chicas que plasmaron con sus bellos dibujos algunas escenas del fic: Evelyn Cotrina, Bri17, Himeko03, Queeneon, con el corazón en la mano les digo muchas gracias. Me hicieron muy feliz._

 _A mi amiga y fiel Big mama Cereza del pastel, ante todo y pese a todo, gracias por estar a mi lado._

 _A ChocolatMint por ese Drabble tan lindo que creo producto gracias a que se inspiró en FA, fue un dulce honor leerlo, linda._

 _Un gran saludo para mi querida Bren/La che que desde tiempos inmemorables supo de este fic que tenía a letra y papel y sobre todo porque fue la primer persona que creyó en mí. Sé que tenemos tiempo sin charlar pero créeme que nunca te olvido. Te mando un fuerte abrazo._

 _Por su cercanía, apoyo y Reviews: Evelyn Cotrina, Giorgia Podda, Queeneon, Cereza del pastel, Sandy, MariaEnriqueta, Nancy Cephiro, ChocolatMint, Bri17, Konishiha Mundo, Ailad, Angelicacuario, Myfix, Karol, Odette Vilandra, Himeko03, Jackesita Frost, Mel-Nara, Jimena, la Che/Bren, Leonarda, Rukia-00, EnterradoR, WTF, Melissa Ouji, Mariana 90, Ima Matsuki, Kaimi, a todos GRACIAS!_

 _A mis queridos lectores fantasmas muchas gracias por sus 8,885 visitas. A los que se unen cada vez a la **fanpage,** GRACIAS. A los usuarios que agregaron FA a sus **Faviritos/Fallowers** , mil gracias Los que se quedaron en el camino, gracias por su tiempo, espero no haberles decepcionado. Y para las futuras personas que se pasen por aquí, UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS._

 _Yo me tomo unas ligeras vacaciones debido a que en estas fechas hay bastante trabajo, además de algunos compromisos personales que se me avecinan y necesito estar al cien. Asimismo, deseo darle orden en ratos libres a mi nuevo Long fic Trumai que espero dé apertura pronto entre otros shots que rodean en mi mente._

 _Muchas gracias de corazón. GRACIAS._

 _Se despide su amiga Ficker:_

 ** _Kuraudea Rorena._**

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

* * *

Respetemos los derechos de autor.

 _¡DI NO AL PLAGIO DE FICS!_

Lo que comenzó un **18/oct/2016**

termina hoy **27/oct/2017**


End file.
